Naruto Shippuden: Tale Of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami
by Kazumi Silverwolf Hatake
Summary: After almost three years, Naruto, Kazumi and Sakura reunite with Kakashi as they continue their search for their power-crazy teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. But along the way, they have to deal with the infamous members of the Akatsuki. Sequel to The Younger Sister Of Kakashi Hatake.
1. Naruto's Homecoming

**Oi, everyone. It's been awhile since I finished my first Naruto story. Well, I decided to continue into Shippuden. Sorry about the title, I really suck at coming up with them. :P (Also, I'll try to post as frequent as possible, so just bear with me. Arigato.)**

**-Kazumi**

* * *

><p><em>Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami<em>

_Chapter One: Naruto's Homecoming, Old Teammates Reunite_

**Normal Point of View, Hidden Leaf Village:**

It was just another normal, but busy, day in Konohagakure. The sun shined brightly in the cloudless blue sky, warming up the area and eliminating the cool air from the night before. Throughout the village, young children were either running around, playing ninja, while others headed off to the academy. Businesses were opening up, readying themselves for another day of hard work. Shinobi of the village were patrolling, others prepared to be sent off on missions, start a long day's worth of training or teaching young ninja the importance of being a ninja of the Hidden Leaf.

Over inside the Third Training Grounds, a familiar silver haired figure was standing before the Memorial Stone. Although her attire somewhat changed, many who knew Kazumi would recognize her on the spot. While she stood there, the wind gently blew her lengthened hair, which cascaded down her back, barely reaching the mid-lower part of her back. Her short bangs still hung over her forehead, which were slightly parted to reveal the Hidden Leaf emblem on her headband. Her side-bangs have also grown and hung pass her chin a little.

As for her attire, she still wears her sleeveless dark navy shirt (with her mask attached). Over that she wears a black short-sleeve hooded jacket with a light grey hood and sleeves. Around her neck hangs her (diamond) crystal necklace (Naruto had given her). Like she promised, she never took it off, not even when she goes on missions. Her pants and shoes are now black, and both of her ankles are still wrapped with bandages. Like the traditional uniform, she has a white bandage wrapped around her right thigh with her holster secured over it. In addition, she now wears dark navy armbands, which cover her wrists up to the middle of her forearms with steel armguards. (The same length as her armbands.) Also, she still carries her katana, which is strapped to her back.

As she continued to stand there, her eyes were closed while her head was slightly tilted towards the ground. After a moment, her eyes opened to reveal her clear slate grey eyes. She takes a step forward and kneels down to one knee as she reaches out to touch two names on the stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

After sitting there for a solid minute, while I said a small prayer, I finally stood up and returned back to my full height. I turned around and proceeded out of the grounds, heading back to the village. I started visiting the monument more often than I used to. So today, I decided to visit before anything could come up and keep me from doing so.

"_Wow. I can't believe it's been two and a half years already._" I thought. "_Heh, now that I think about it, I wonder when Naruto and Master Jirayia will return._"

"_**You never know. It may be sooner than you think." Kiyiya answers seconds later.**_

"_Yeah, you're right._" I agreed. "_And I can only wonder if he'd matured at all. I know he probably has gotten taller, but I want to know if he'd matured mentally._"

"_**Well… we won't know until he gets back." Kiyiya says. "But it's a possibility."**_

"_I know one thing… it's been quiet with him gone, that's for sure._" I thought the last part privately to myself.

"_**So… What do you have planned for today?" She asks. "We know it's only a matter of time before Lady Tsunade gives you a mission."**_

I folded my hands behind my head and kept looking ahead, "_Well, I need to be training to gain control over your power._" I answered."_In case you've forgotten, I nearly lost control the last time we decided to test out my limit._"

"_**Trust me, I remember it perfectly." She says. "You just need a little more time. You didn't think you were going to achieve this in just two and a half years? It takes longer than that, and it depends on the host and their partner."**_

"_Since you're saying that, I take it that the other Tailed Beasts aren't as friendly as you._" I replied. "_Well… I shouldn't be surprised. Take Shukaku and Kurama for example. Those two have the biggest egos I've ever seen._"

"_**My point exactly. They both think they are superior then everyone else. And that includes both human and Tailed Beast." She says. "So don't worry. You'll be in control in no time."**_

"_Yeah. They kind of remind me of Uchiha._" I replied._ "But don't forget, the main dilemma is figuring out the riddle to this damn seal if I'm to release you completely._" I reminded her. "_Once we have that, we can really get to work._"

"_**That's true. And who knows what kind of seal Orochimaru used. It could take us years, if not more, to figure it out." Kiyiya said.**_

"_Well, we need to hurry. We don't have years to complete this task._" I told her. "_We still have the Akatsuki to worry about. And you and I both know that they've been completing their objective of capturing the other Tailed Beasts._"

"_**Yes. That's right." she agreed. "They've only been going after those they know they can capture without any problems. But I know my siblings put up one hell of a fight against them. Neither one of us will go down, not without a fight."**_

"_That's good to hear, but it's still horrible that we're being hunted like this._" I added. "_And before we know it, they'll be coming for us._"

"_**Well, let's not worry about that to any further extent, okay. Let's just focus on the here and now." she suggested. "Agreed?"**_

"_Yeah, agreed._" I replied. "_Well, I guess I could catch up on some reading._ _I haven't been able to read any of my books lately. So today seems like a good day to do so._"

"_**Well, I hope you haven't started reading any of your brother's books." She said.**_

A deadpan expression immediately appears on my face as soon as I hear what she said. "_I can't believe you just said that._" I thought. "_You have got to be kidding me!_"

"_**I'm just messing with you, pup." She replied with a chuckle.**_

"Oh, ha-ha, you're so funny." I replied back with much sarcasm. Before long, I finally made it to the main gates of the village. "Hey Izumo, Kotetsu." I greeted as I stopped at their post.

"Hello there, Kazumi. Where have you been?" Izumo asked.

"Oh, well. I've been at the Memorial Stone." I answered. "I figured I would visit before any impromptu mission or training session came up."

"You went to visit your parents, right?" Kotetsu asks.

"Yeah, that's right." I answer with a slight nod. "So… What's been going on with you two? You both look a bit bored."

"Well, you'll be right. It's been a slow morning." Izumo says.

"Yeah, I bet." I said with a chuckle. "Well, I'll catch you guys later, okay." I told them. I soon started moving, making my way towards the inner section of the village.

"See ya, Kazumi." I hear Kotetsu and Izumo call back together.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

While Kazumi made her way inside, the villagers continued to roam the streets, carrying on with their daily routines. Children could be heard running around playing as well. Through the crowd, a familiar pink haired Kunoichi could be seen walking down the streets. She was donning a red, sleeveless top with her Clan's symbol on the back, black shorts, boots and a pink skirt with matching pink elbow pads. She also traded her blue cloth headband for a red cloth to match her attire. Her headband was tied on top of her head instead of it being tied traditionally around her forehead. As she continues walking forward, she suddenly hears a voice of a young boy calling out to her.

"Hey, Sakura…!" That said pink haired girl stopped and turned around to see a small group of kids running right towards her.

"Oh. Hi, Konohamaru." Sakura said as they stopped in front of her.

"So? Where are you off to?" he asks.

"The main gate." She answers. "I have to pick up this morning's pedestrians traffic list for Lady Tsunade. Do you want to come along?"

* * *

><p><strong>Just pass the village gates:<strong>

"It's been about three years**.**" Naruto says as he walks in front of Jiraiya.

"So it has." Jiraiya replies.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sakura and the others:<strong>

"…then the cat went nuts and started scratching my face off." Konohamaru continues, causing Sakura to laugh a little as a response.

"We had missions just like that." She told him. "Brings back a lot of memories."

"Hey, by the way. Have you've gotten word or anything about Naruto?" Konohamaru asks.

"No, nothing yet." She tells him.

"Oh, too bad." Konohamaru replies.

"But he should be popping up around here pretty soon though." She adds. "Hey, Izumo…! Kotetsu!" Sakura greeted as she, along with Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi, followed closely behind her.

"Hey you guys. There's something waiting for you all back in town." Kotetsu tells them.

"Yeah! You'll have to see it to believe it." Izumo adds.

"What are you guys talking about?" Konohamaru asks.

"Huh?! No way!" Sakura suddenly says and takes off running.

"Huh?! Sakura!" Konohamaru yells and chases after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

Back inside the village, Naruto suddenly comes to a stop and drops his backpack on the ground at his feet. He then jumps into the air and begins climbing, running, up the pole. Jiraiya just stands where he is and watches as he's student continues to the top of the pole.

"Always rambunctious." Jiraiya says as he chuckles to himself. Before long, Naruto reaches the top and stands on the pole.

"Now this takes me back! The village hasn't changed a bit!" he exclaims happily and excitedly. "I'm home everyone! Naruto Uzumaki… has returned to the Hidden Leaf Village!" He cheers out once more. "Man. I'm feeling so nostalgic right now."

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

I was sitting on a thick tree branch, reading one of my books as I tried to pass the time. It was a mystery/adventure story which caught my interest. While I was deep into my reading, a familiar voice caught my attention, pulling me away from my book. I looked up and spotted an all too familiar toad sage standing beside a pole, looking up towards the sky.

"_Huh? Master Jiraiya?_" I thought. "_If he's here, so the voice I heard…_"

Before I could finish my thought, I spotted Sakura. She was running at full speed and soon came to a stop right behind Master Jiraiya. Following close behind her were Konohamaru and his teammates. Just like Master Jiraiya, she and the others looked up towards the sky as well.

"What? Can it be?" Sakura asked herself quietly.

"Heh looks like." Konohamaru replies.

"Naruto! Naruto is that you!?" She suddenly asked out loud. "When did you get back to the village, Naruto!?"

"Oh! Just now!" I hear Naruto call back. Seconds later, the familiar orange clad, blonde-haired ninja lands right in front of her. "Long time no see, huh Sakura?" he asks as he chuckles quietly to himself.

"Huh? No way." I breathed out quietly to myself. "It really is Naruto. Heh, just look how much he's grown. He doesn't look like a little kid anymore, that's for sure."

"Huh? Wait a minute." Sakura suddenly says. "You've gotten taller than me, haven't you?"

"Huh? Yeah. I guess I have." Naruto replies while he looks up, using his hand to measure and compare his height to hers.

"_He seems more grown up since the last time I saw him._" Sakura thought to herself. "So… um. What do you think? Do I seem more like a woman to you now?"

"You kidding? Not really. You haven't changed one bit." Naruto tells her as he gives her a thumbs up and a smile. With that comment, Sakura's expression changes in an instant. She turns away from Naruto, folding her arms at the same time.

"Hmm?" Naruto questions as he looks at her.

"_Ugh…. Smooth kid. Could you be any more oblivious?_" Jiraiya thought to himself.

I couldn't help but chuckle quietly to myself. I had to cover my mouth just to be sure I didn't laugh louder than I wanted. But while I sat there, I noticed Naruto had turned his head, now looking my way. I froze in my spot and waited for a minute, just to see if he recognized me or not. My unspoken question was answered when I saw Naruto slowly making his way over. He stood underneath the branch and looked right at me.

"Wait a minute." I heard him say to himself. Seconds later, I saw him raise a curious eyebrow. "Kazumi-chan?" Naruto asks as he continues to look towards me.

"Heh, long time no see, eh, Naruto?" I asked as I put my book away. I soon jumped down and landed a few inches in front of him.

"Kazumi-chan..." He said quietly.

"Hmm? Naruto, what's…?" Before I could finish, I suddenly found myself being lifted off the ground and twirled in the air.

"It's great to see you, Kazumi-chan!" he exclaimed happily as he spun us around. I was caught off guard for a second by Naruto's sudden reaction of seeing me, but I was able to recover.

"It's great to see you too, Naruto." I laughed as he spun around once more. As soon as he stops, he carefully sits me back on my feet. "Geez, Naruto. Just look at you. You really did some growing in just two and a half years. You're no longer than little kid I once knew."

"Yeah, I know. But hey, look at you!" he says as he points towards me. "Not only are you taller, but your hair is longer and you filled out a bit too. You look great." he says as he gives me a thumbs up. That just caused me to blush. Thanks to my mask it was hidden, but I had a feeling that Naruto could still tell that I was.

"Heh, wow… thanks, Naruto. I'll take that as a compliment." I told him as I held the back of my head with my right hand.

"_You have got to be kidding me._" Sakura thought with a glum look on her face.

"It's great to have you back, Naruto." I told him. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too." Naruto tells me. "And it's great to be back." he adds.

"Hey! Naruto!" Konohamaru says, causing Naruto and I to turn around to face him and the others. Small white clouds of smoke appeared, covering him. **"Sexy Jutsu." **He said in a seductive voice.

Master Jiraiya stood there with a nosebleed as he continued to stare. I had half the mind to go over there and _snap_ him out of that damn trance he found himself in. Meanwhile, Sakura had a surprised look on her face. While Naruto and I walked over, I just look at the boy with a deadpan expression. I swear this kid wanted to get punch, ether it was from me or Sakura. Before long, Konohamaru returned back to normal.

"Well? What do you think?" Konohamaru asks. "Not too bad on the curves department, huh?" Naruto just chuckles quietly. "Huh?"

"Konohamaru… I'm not that little kid anymore." Naruto tells him. "And you shouldn't be using Jutsu like that either. It's beneath you."

"_Well I be. It's not just the outside that's changed._" Sakura thought to herself. "_I kind of miss the old Naruto. But you've turned out pretty well, haven't you? Knowing you, I bet you have a whole slew of incredible jutsu to show us._"

"I mean come on, Konohamaru! Is that all you got!?" Naruto yelled. "Now step aside and get a load of my brand spanking new Pervy Ninjutsu!"

"_Right. Like a new Pervy Ninjutsu._" Sakura thought.

"Here we go!" Naruto yelled.

"Are you kidding me!?" Sakura yells and punches the hell out of Naruto, sending him flying back and crashing into the ground. We all watch as she walks over and picks Naruto up, shaking him violently. "What the heck is wrong with you, you pervy little dofus!? We don't see each other for over two years and you've got the nerve to pull a stunt like that!? Do you have any idea how that makes me feel!? Do ya?!"

"_Oh brother. I knew it was too good to last._" I thought to myself. "Alright, Sakura. I think that would be enough." I told her. "There's no need to shake him like some old ragdoll."

"Not a chance." She replied as she kept her eyes focused on Naruto. "I know one thing; I don't miss the old Naruto! Not one bit!" she continued.

"_Yep. Sakura hasn't changed a bit. To be honest, it looks like she's gotten worse._" I thought to myself. "_Oh man. This means Naruto is going to be knocked around again. That's a definite._"

"_That hot quick temper and monster strength. You've raised a Tsunade Junior._" Jiraiya thought to himself.

"_Yep. Sakura hasn't changed at all. She might be even more vicious than ever._" Naruto thought.

Before long, Sakura had final stopped shaking Naruto and drops him to the ground. I walked over and kneeled down beside him. There I helped him sit up. Once he recovered from Sakura's attack, I helped him back to his feet. Even from the violent shaking, Naruto looked to be okay. I honestly thought that Sakura had gone a little too far, but I knew how she was. The punch she delivered would have sufficed, but knowing Sakura, a punch wasn't enough to satisfy that quick hot temper she had. Hell, the old Sakura would have just punched him and be done. She had definitely gotten more violent ever since she decided to train under Lady Tsunade.

"Are you all right, Naruto?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I think so." He replied as he rubbed his head, trying to ease the pain. "Geez. Sakura has gotten stronger... and scarier."

"What was that!?" Sakura snaps, her eyes quickly turning white in anger.

"Nothing! It was nothing!" Naruto quickly told her.

"That's what I thought." Sakura told him, calming down in a sense.

"_Yeah. Things are still the same, that's for sure._" I thought to myself. "I'm glad that Sakura didn't hurt you too bad." I told him, giving him my signature masked smile. "And sorry about her little welcoming gift. You know how she can get."

"No need to apologize, Kazumi-chan. Trust me, I know." he said happily, back to his normal self.

"Alright, Naruto. We better head on over to the Tower now to see Tsunade." Master Jiraiya says. "If we don't give her a proper hello, we're bound to get an earful later."

"Yeah, you're right. So let's head on over to see Baa-chan!" Naruto yells as he grabs a hold of my hand and takes off running, pulling me with him. I quickly started matching his speed so I wasn't being pulled along. "Catch you later, Konohamaru!" He yelled.

"_Yep. He's still the same old Naruto. Good._" I thought to myself. "Come on Sakura! Master Jiraiya! You guys are falling behind!" I yelled as I glanced back at them.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sakura yells and takes off after us. Jiraiya just smiles to himself and begins to move forward as well.

"Come on, Naruto. Slow down." I told him with a chuckle in my voice. "Lady Tsunade isn't going anywhere."

"I know. But I was thinking that after Pervy Sage and I say hello, we can all head over to Ichiraku afterwards and get some ramen." He explains.

"Of course. But I would have thought that you ate ramen while you traveled." I asked.

"Yeah, I did. But it was nothing compared to Ichiraku's ramen here in the Hidden Leaf." He tells me. "I really missed Ichiraku and I can't wait to get a steaming hot bowl."

"Yep. Still the ramen-loving knucklehead I see." I said with a smile clear in my voice. Naruto just laughed along as we continued to run towards the Hokage Mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Lady Tsunade's Office:<strong>

"It's been a long time you two." Tsunade tells Naruto and Jiraiya. "Your training proved to be fruitful I hope."

"You think we would have come back without producing any results?" Jiraiya questions her.

"Mission accomplish, grandma." Naruto adds.

"Huh, I'm glad to hear it." Tsunade says. "Show me what you got kid."

"What!? Right now!?" Naruto asks.

"I have someone I would like for you to go up against." She explains. "I've kept him off missions for the last few days so he could be ready for just this moment. Your opponent will be…"

Just as Tsunade was about to announce Naruto's opponent, there was a sudden knock at her office door. When Tsunade called them to enter, the door opened and revealed to be Shikamaru and Temari of the Hidden Sand Village.

"Hey! Shikamaru, Temari, look who's back." Sakura said as she pointed towards Naruto.

"Naruto…? Hey!" Shikamaru says. "If it isn't Naruto!"

"Shikamaru!" Naruto says excitedly.

"_This is that shrimp?_" Temari asks herself.

"So you came back!" Shikamaru says.

"Yeah. I just got back this morning." Naruto explains.

"You don't look like such an idiot anymore or… How to say it? You've changed." Shikamaru tells him.

"He hasn't changed at all." Sakura quickly added.

"Just as I thought." Shikamaru replies.

"Sakura..." Naruto says as he hangs he head down low. After a second, he quickly looks back up. "So, my opponent is supposed to be Shikamaru?"

"Opponent? What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asks. "I just came here to pick up some documents."

"So it isn't Shikamaru?" Naruto asks. "Then." he says as he looks towards Temari. "Uh… Who are you again?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Temari asks him.

"Naruto, that's Temari. You know, from the Hidden Sand Village." I told him. "Remember? She was supposed to be my opponent back at the Chūnin Exams. However, she chose to forfeit instead of fighting against me."

"Heh… Like you would have lasted five seconds against me." Temari replied.

"Oh really?" I asked. The smirk on my face was clearly heard in my voice. "Then how about we go at it right now? I have no problem proving you wrong, Temari."

"Heh… You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Kazumi." She tells me while she leaned towards me with a smirk of her own.

"Oh, I really think I do." I stated back confidently as I leaned forward. After a short tense moment, Temari and I relaxed and just chuckled quietly to each other.

"Whoa. For a second there, I actually thought those two were serious." Naruto said to himself as he sighed with relief.

"Don't worry, they always act like this." Shikamaru assured Naruto. "They became friends when they were on a joint mission together."

"Oh, really…?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah." Shikamaru answered.

"Naruto…! Those two aren't your opponents. He's over there." she says as she points towards the window. Naruto walks over to the window and lifts it up to look out. Sitting on the roof was none other than Kakashi.

"So Naruto, you went and got all grown up." Kakashi says as he looks up from his book. "Hey." He says as he lifts a hand in the air.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yells as he jumps out the window. Meanwhile, Sakura, Lady Tsunade and I walked over and stood by the window. "Wow sensei, you haven't changed a bit. Ah, that's right. I have a present for ya, Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto reaches inside his pouch and begins to look for something. A second later, He pulls out the item, a book to be exact. As soon as Kakashi recognized exactly what kind of book it was, it caused him to have a shocked and surprised look on his face. Well… It was mainly his body movements and facial expressions that did most of the talking anyway.

"What?" he exclaims. "Y-You…. Th-Th-This is…"

"Here you are. The first new book from the Make-Out Paradise series in three years!" Naruto explains. "It's really boring. But you like this stuff, don't ya, Sensei?"

"_The fool. Like a brat like him would be able to understand just how interesting it is!_" Jiraiya thought to himself. "_And that one hasn't even been put into circulation yet!_"

Kakashi holds the book in front of him and slowly begins to open it. It was almost like a magical moment for him. In fact, a dramatic light show appeared from the book as it was slowly opened wider and wider. Kakashi just grew even more excited with each passing second.

"Okay! Stop goofing around, Kakashi." Lady Tsunade tells him from the window.

"I'm sorry about that, Lady Tsunade. My brother tends to get a little crazy when he gets his hands on one of those stupid books. And it doesn't help when it's a brand new one that hasn't been released yet." I told her as I glared at a certain toad sage, who was the one to blame.

"A little?" Sakura asked. I looked over and saw her with a raised eyebrow. "Try overdramatic." She adds.

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed with a shake of my head. "He does get melodramatic."

"Hey, wait. So, Kakashi sensei, you're my opponent?" Naruto asks.

"You're close but not quite right." Kakashi says as he stands up and walks over to the open window. "Hmm, it's been a while hasn't, Sakura?"

"Yes it has, Sensei." Sakura replied as Naruto jumped through the window to stand inside with me and Sakura.

"Now, to explain who my opponent is." Kakashi says as he jumps and stands on the windowsill. "It's Sakura, Naruto and Kazumi. The three of you together."

"The three of us, against you?" Naruto asked.

"That's right; Kakashi will put you three to the test." Tsunade said. "How well you do against him will determine your future status."

"Their future status, huh?" Shikamaru said to himself.

"So, shall we get started?" Kakashi asked. Naruto just looks at him. "Okay right, you just got back Naruto, you must be tired. We will give you a chance to rest first."

"I'm not tired; I'm ready to go right now." Naruto assured him.

"No, you take it easy. I'll meet you later at the training grounds. So long." He said and disappears in a plume of white smoke.

"I wonder what's wrong. He was in such a hurry." Shizune says.

"I have a pretty good guess." Tsunade says.

"He's planning on reading that book." Shikamaru adds.

"Exactly." I reply.

"Yeah, that look in his eye…. That has to be it." Sakura says.

"_That's only natural since he got one of my books that hasn't even been released yet._" Jiraiya thought as he kept a smirk on his face. I turned around to see him chuckling to himself.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" I growled, causing Jiraiya to jump slightly. "That's not funny. That's pathetic!"

* * *

><p>After leaving the Hokage Tower, Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, Naruto and I were all walking down the street in our own conversation. I had to admit, it felt great to walk around town with my old teammates and friends. It's been awhile since we all did this.<p>

"So Shikamaru, are you and Temari on a date or something?' Naruto asked.

"What, no. I'm just her escort. We both have been traveling back and forth from the Hidden Sand to get ready for the upcoming Chūnin Exams." Shikamaru explains.

"Oh yeah, the Chūnin Exams, now that takes me back." Naruto stated.

"Speaking of which, what are you going to do?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hmm, about what?" Naruto asked.

"About the Chūnin Exams." He said. "You are the only one in our year who is still a Genin."

"What!" Naruto yelled. "So wait, Sakura you mean you're a Chūnin?"

"Yep, that's right." Sakura answered as she gave him a peace sign.

"Kazumi, you're a Chūnin as well?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm, you got it." I told him.

"Oh man." Naruto groaned.

"You haven't heard the half of it." Shikamaru continued. "Kankuro, Temari, and Neji all took it a step farther. They all became Jounin."

"Ah, this sucks. I'm still a Genin." Naruto groaned. "Wait! Gaara! What about Gaara?"

"Well, Gaara is now the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand." Temari said.

"I-I see." Naruto said quietly and soon started smiling. "That's great. And there's no way I'm going to be out done by him. I'm still going to be Hokage one day!"

"_Yep, that's Naruto for ya._" I thought.

"Well, I guess we'll catch you guys later." Shikamaru tells us. "Great to have ya back, Naruto."

"Heh, thanks." Naruto tells him.

"See ya later, Shikamaru. Temari." I told them.

"We'll catch you later." Sakura added. They each gave us a nod and turn around to make their way to their destination.

"All right! Next stop, Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto cheered. "Let's go!"

"Hold it!" Sakura quickly yells, making Naruto stop before he could take another step. "Aren't you forgetting something, Naruto?"

"Naruto stood where he was and looked back at the pink-haired kunoichi and asks, "Huh? What is it Sakura?"

"We have to get ready for our test with Kakashi sensei." She reminds him. "We should use this time to prepare and strategize. Who knows what will be waiting for us. Or what kind of test it would be."

"Unfortunately Sakura is right, Naruto." I told him. "We need to focus on this test first. For all we know, there could be a possibility that if we fail this test, our lives as ninja could be over."

"What!? No!" Naruto yelled and quickly rushed towards us. "Please tell me you're joking, Kazumi-chan!?" He asked as he held me by my shoulders.

"Well, this test does determine our future status. So it is possible." Sakura agreed. "So we can't screw this up."

"We all know that teamwork is the key to completing this test." I told them. "So no matter what, we have to work together, cover each other's weak spots and make sure that Kakashi sensei doesn't get the upper hand on either one of us."

"So? Do you guys have any ideas how we should go about this?" Naruto asks.

"Well, we shouldn't rush into the fight." Sakura says. "We have to be patient and we must pay close attention to Kakashi sensei's moves and everything around us. But with an opponent like Kakashi sensei, we'll have to really be extremely careful."

"You're right about that. Kakashi sensei is not someone you should be lenient about." I added. "When you fight him, you have to fight like your life depends on it. Neither one of us are no longer little kids fresh out of the academy."

"So there will be no reason from him to go easy on us." Sakura says. I just nodded my head to agree with her.

"And there's no reason why we should either." I added.

"Hey. Kakashi sensei may be strong, but I think we can take him." Naruto said confidently. "With the three of us working together, we will win!"

"Well… having a positive state of mind before entering this test will definitely help our moral. But make sure you don't get too cocky, okay." I told Naruto. He gives me a nod but continues to keep that confident look in his eyes. "And I think I might have a few ideas that may be helpful to us."

"Really!? Like what!?" Both Naruto and Sakura ask simultaneously.

"Don't worry. I'll explain them on the way." I told them as I turned around. "Come on. We better start making our way towards the training grounds."

"Right." Sakura agreed.

"Let's go!" Naruto cheered.

Naruto, Sakura and I started making our way down the dirt road, heading straight to the Third Training Grounds. Since we had time before Kakashi appeared, I decided to share a few ideas with them. They had ideas of their own. So there was a good chance that we were going to past this test. Hell, we have to pass it. Our future status as ninja were at stake. And I knew for a fact that there was no way either one of us would give up so easily.


	2. The Ultimate Test Begins

_Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami_

_Chapter Two: The Ultimate Test Between Sensei And Student, The Forming Of Team Kakashi_

**Kazumi's Point of View, Third Training Grounds:**

Naruto, Sakura and I were standing outside the gates of the training grounds. We went over a few last minute details of our strategies, making sure we knew what we needed before we went up against Kakashi. But even with our plans, we weren't sure what the test would be. I had a theory but I rather wait to find out if I was right or not before saying something. Also, even though we didn't know all the details of the test, at least we were ready, to some extent. And besides, I've been training with Kakashi during the time Naruto was away and Sakura was training with Lady Tsunade, I had a better idea of what to expect from him. Then again, Kakashi didn't teach me everything he knew. But, I didn't teach him everything I knew either. Plus with Sakura and Naruto with me, he didn't know what to expect from us.

While we waited, Sakura and I were leaning against the fence. I had my hands folded behind my head, looking up towards the cloudless blue sky high above. Sakura was just leaning there while she looked at her feet. And as for Naruto, he was pacing back and forth in front of us. One thing for sure, Kakashi definitely didn't change his habit for being late.

"Ugh, what is taking Kakashi sensei so long? Is he going to keep us waiting all night?" Naruto groans as he takes a seat on the ground. "I hate waiting!"

"He's always been like this and it looks like he didn't change a bit.' Sakura told us. "Can't say I'm surprised though. I actually expect this from him. Just wait until he gets here. I bet he'll try to make up some kind of lame excuse for being so late."

"And it's all because of that damn book. Why did I even give it to him?" Naruto added. "I regret ever giving him the damn thing."

"Hmm, I don't think he's late just because of that damn book. It could be another reason." I told them as I closed my eyes.

"You can't be serious!?" Sakura yells in a shocked tone. "We all know that he's late because of that damn book. What other reason could he possibly have?"

"You didn't let me finish, Sakura." I told her while I looked at her with half opened lids. "I was going to add that I wouldn't throw the book out of the equation completely. But there really could be another reason."

"Hmpf. Well I think he should take our training sessions more seriously. Our missions count as well." Sakura says sternly. "That stupid book of his can wait."

"He should be here soon. So don't worry about it, all right you two." I told them. "We don't need to get ourselves worked up. We need to remain calm. We don't want to fail this test."

"I suppose you're right." Sakura agreed.

"Heh, don't worry. There's no way we're going to fail, right guys?" Naruto asked us.

"Heh, right." Sakura answered.

"You know we won't." I said.

* * *

><p>…<strong>Forty-five minutes later…<strong>

"AHHH! Are you freaking kidding me!?" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "Come on…! Please don't tell me this is really the test!?"

"Now I'm starting to think it might be." Sakura added.

I looked at Naruto and Sakura and sighed quietly, "Look you two; we all knew this was bound to happen. Kakashi was never one to be _punctual_ to being with. But if it makes you feel better, how about this. If he's not here in the next five minutes, I'll go look for him and drag him here myself."

"I guess you're use to the fact of him being late. I mean, you trained with him for almost three years." Sakura tells me. I just shrug my shoulders. "But I will admit. Seeing you drag Kakashi sensei here. Now that's something I have to see for myself." Sakura commented as she chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, I do too." Naruto agreed, chuckling as well. "That will definitely be funny."

"Yeah, I bet it will be a sight to see, huh?" I asked as I chuckled along with them. "And you know, I just might go and do it."

We just continued to chuckle quietly with each other, imagining how it would look if I did drag Kakashi to the grounds. A few seconds later, a plume of white smoke suddenly appears on top of the gate above us. Once cleared, we spotted Kakashi standing on it as he saluted to us. We all quickly got up to our feet and just stared at him.

"Uh, sorry I'm late, I had to help this old lady….." he started.

"Come on! Give us a break would ya!" We all yelled. Kakashi just sweat dropped.

"Oh man. Since he's here now, we would be able to see it." Sakura said sadly. "That sucks."

"Yeah… You're right about that." Naruto agrees. "Hmpf, that's just great. Looks like he's off the hook this time, Kazumi-chan."

"Don't worry you guys. I promise there's going to be more opportunities of seeing that." I laughed, causing them to laugh with me. "Who knows? It might happen sometime this week if not tomorrow."

"Hmm…? What are you three laughing about?" Kakashi asks as he jumps to the ground.

"It's nothing, Kakashi sensei." We said together in a sing-along tone as we walked pass him, entering through the gates. Kakashi just had a somewhat curious look on his face. Once he got himself together, he started following us. Before long, we were soon standing before three wooden poles.

"Wow. Now, this sure brings back memories." Naruto said.

"Yeah, that's right." Kakashi said, looking away from his book. "This was where your first training exercise took place."

"It was Squad Seven." Sakura said.

"We had our ups and downs and plenty of arguments, but nonetheless, we were still a team." I added. "_Damn Uchiha._" I thought.

"Yes. Back then, we had Sasuke with us, didn't we?" Kakashi said.

When Kakashi looked at us, Sakura, Naruto and I were all on the ground. We all had glum looks on our faces after hearing our former teammate's name.

"_I guess Sasuke is tabooed to these guys._" Kakashi thought to himself. We were brought out of our depressed states once we heard bells, causing us to look up. He holds them up in the air. "All right, show me how far you all have come. The rules are the same as they were three years ago." Kakashi told us. "Come with me with everything you got. You have until sunrise tomorrow to retrieve these bells.

"We come at you with the instinct to kill." Naruto said.

"Because if we don't…" I started.

"…We won't get the bells." Sakura finished.

"That's right." Kakashi agreed.

"You're not going to read your book while you're fighting us right?" Naruto asked as he tightened the strings of his headband.

"I don't think so because he will be too busy." Sakura added.

"He's going to have to pay attention since we're fighting him together." I stated as I placed my hair into a ponytail. "And he knows that we won't be holding anything back."

"You three are absolutely right." Kakashi said as he revealed his Sharingan. "And besides, I'm saving that little enjoyment for later."

"_So… He's using his Sharingan._" I thought to myself. "_Hmm, I see. He's definitely not playing around. This time, he really means business._"

"Because this time around, it's a whole different ball game… Now let's begin!" Kakashi finished.

We stood there, staring down each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. Sakura, Naruto and I knew we had to be careful. This wasn't the normal training session we were use to. This one was serious and the tension could easily be felt. I knew just how tough Kakashi could get, and I just hoped that my teammates were ready.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto reached in his holster and tossed a few shuriken straight towards Kakashi. Kakashi quickly lowers himself close to the ground and dodged Naruto's attack easily. He reacts by throwing a few right back at Naruto. In order to avoid the incoming attack, Naruto jumps high into the air, dodging them. However, Kakashi quickly tosses a few more. While in mid-air, Naruto summons a shadow clone and pulls himself out of the away, just in time. As soon as the original Naruto lands back on the ground, he transforms his shadow clone into a large shuriken. But before he could throw the large weapon, Kakashi had lunged out and caught him for behind. He held his hand and the back of his head, keeping him from moving.

"That would be enough of that." Kakashi tells him. But Kakashi soon found Naruto's shadow clone standing behind him, holding a kunai at his back. Kakashi was impressed at how much Naruto's timing had improved. "You've matured, haven't you, Naruto?" Kakashi asks him. "However, you still have a ways to go. Alright, start!" Within seconds, Kakashi vanishes.

"Aw, come on!" Naruto stated. "I can't believe he tricked me again."

"Ugh! You big dummy!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, seriously. What did I tell you before we started this test?" I asked her. "Now calm down and focus."

"Yeah, whatever." She replied and started looking around her surroundings. A few seconds later, she balled her hand up into a fist and punched the ground, causing it to explode. When the dust and smoke cleared, it revealed a very shocked Kakashi hiding within the crevices. "Kakashi sensei"

"Huh?" he answered.

"Found ya, didn't I?" she asked.

Taking notice of Kakashi's temporary state of shock, I quickly drew my sword from the sheath on my back and rushed forward. I leaped into the air with my sword held readily above my head. While I hovered over Sakura, the blade of my katana began to glow. I had started channeling my white chakra through the blade, creating the famous White Light Chakra Sabre. However, instead of using the family tantō, my katana was the next best thing. I stared down at Kakashi with sharp scrutinizing eyes as I aimed my attack towards him.

"**Ninja Art: White Light Chakra Wave!"** I exclaimed as I swung my sword forward.

As I brought my blade down, a wave of white chakra escaped and headed right towards Kakashi. Seeing this, Kakashi quickly jumps out of the crevice, just in time to escape my incoming attack. The wave of chakra struck the rocks below, slicing through them like they were nothing. I landed in front of Sakura, holding my sword before me. Kakashi had jumped away and was now standing a few feet away from us. I kept my eyes on him, readying myself for his next move. I didn't know what he was going to do next, so I had to be ready to act at a moment's notice.

"Hmm. Attacking me while I was temporarily stunned. Nicely done." He tells me. "Okay. But now it's my turn." Kakashi adds and quickly takes off, heading towards the woods.

"Come on. Let's go!" I told my teammates as I turned around, sheathing my sword.

"Right!" Sakura and Naruto stated together and started to follow my lead.

"_I see. So Sakura has increased her strength with the use of her chakra. And with her excellent chakra control, she knows how to release it at the right time._" I thought to myself as we continued to follow Kakashi. "_And Naruto. His timing has improved. Plus, his control over his shadow clones has gotten better as well. Heh, not bad. Not bad at all._"

As soon as we saw Kakashi had stopped, we quickly separated and hid behind different trees. We also made sure we had a clear view of where Kakashi was hiding. Once we saw an opening, Naruto quickly threw a kunai, but Kakashi was able to dodge it. Naruto went head to head with Kakashi and their kunai knives clash against each other. Kakashi quickly threw three kunai knives towards Naruto but he too was able to avoid them. Naruto soon lands in between me and Sakura.

"Time for today's lesson…" Kakashi said. "This is Shinobi Battle Skills Rule Number One: Taijutsu." Kakashi came forward and began fighting Naruto. Naruto quickly jumps into the air to avoid being hit and lands on a branch above.

"Ha! Got ya!" Sakura yelled as she ran with her fist ready. One swing after another, Kakashi dodged Sakura's attempt to land a hit. "Just need one shot."

"It won't do any good if you don't hit me." Kakashi told her.

Kakashi continue to back away as he dodged Sakura's fists. He backed up against a tree and quickly moved out the way, causing Sakura to strike the tree, snapping the trunk in two. While Sakura avoided the falling tree, I jumped down and aimed a spinning side kick towards Kakashi. I was successfully able to strike his side. I hastily used the momentum to push myself away from him before he could aim some kind of counterattack right back at me.

"Hmm, you were able to get me that time." Kakashi told me. "It appears that you haven't showed me everything you knew during our training."

"Of course I haven't. It wouldn't be fair to give away all my moves during our practice sessions." I replied with a smirk. "But unfortunately for you, I'm not done. I'm just getting started!" I say as I ran forward.

"Hmm, then let's see what you got then." He taunted.

"_Naruto. Get ready._" I told Naruto though our link.

"_Right!_" he replied.

Once I was close enough, I tried my best to get another hit in, but he was making sure that would never happen again. I soon found myself on the defensive as I dodged his attacks. Sakura and Naruto watched from afar as the battle continued. While I distracted Kakashi, Naruto summoned a few shadow clones and went after the bells. But sadly, Kakashi was able to knock them all back. He quickly caught the three clones and used the dancing leaf shadow to cancel them out.

"Hmm, so my guess was right. We're going to need a bigger distraction." I said as I stood beside Naruto and Sakura.

"Don't worry, I've got it." Naruto said. **"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Over a hundred clones appeared and had Kakashi surrounded. Kakashi was quickly taking them down, one by one. But as he did so, Sakura decided to use the distraction and struck the ground with a powerful punch. The ground shook and collapsed, causing several of Naruto's clones to cancel out. And even with that, she missed Kakashi.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Nightfall…<strong>_

As the clock continues to count down,it was finally dark. The only light source came from the bright full moon that shined high above. Perfect. This was my favorite time to use my tracking skills. I preferred tracking in the dark anyway. Naruto, Sakura and I calmly walked through the forest as we searched for Kakashi. Even though we had time, we didn't need to waste any of it. We needed to finish this test and pass.

"Last time I heard the bells, they were coming from this direction." Naruto said. "I'm sure of it."

"But he might have led them here on purpose. To draw us in." Sakura stated. "So we need to be careful."

"That's right." Naruto agreed. "We can't forget who we're dealing with."

"You both don't know how right you are." I told them as I took in the scents around that area. "I have his scent, so he has to be around here somewhere."

"Huh? You have his scent?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, that's right." I replied with a nod. "For the past two and a half years, I've been working hard at sharpening my tracking skills. And I've become a really good tracker too."

"Great… that's exactly what we need, another Kiba hanging around." Sakura says with sarcasm lingering off every word.

I just narrow my eyes at her comment. I wanted to say something smart back, but decided not to. And besides, now wasn't the time. I needed to keep my attention on the test and nothing else. While we continued to move forward, something in the shadows instantly gains our attention. The closer we got, the clearer the image became. Before long the image manifested completely. It was an injured Sasuke standing before us. He had kunai knives in his back and arms.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Looks hurt." Sakura added.

"_**Why must she always state the obvious?" Kiyiya asks me. "No matter what the situation, she either has to state what's happening or give us a damn history lesson."**_

"_Kiyiya, be nice. Just ignore her, all right._" I thought back as I chuckled in my head. "_She really can't help herself._"

"Naruto… Sakura… Kazumi… You got to help me." Sasuke strained. "I got away from Orochimaru. I was able to escape. Please, help me. Please you guys, help me."

"Too bad he's not real. I'd give about anything to talk to Sasuke for awhile." She says as she brings her hand forward. **"Release!"** With that, the image of Sasuke started shaking and before long, it disappeared. Naruto, Sakura and I just stood there looking at the empty area. I started cracking my knuckles as I stood there looking ahead. I knew Kakashi was somewhere close by. His scent proved my point. "I don't want to play with your illusions." Sakura said.

"His scent has gotten stronger." I alerted them as I looked around the area. "_Alright, Kakashi. Where are you hiding?_" I thought.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto stated, causing one shadow clone to appear. With that, he started charging the Rasengan in his right hand. I kept my eyes out, looking for Kakashi until I spotted him hiding behind a tree.

"_Heh, there you are, Kakashi._" I thought as I started summoning chakra into my clenched right hand. I soon added my lightning element, earning a few sparks. "_Naruto…_" I started.

"Naruto, Kazumi. Kakashi sensei is standing behind that tree there." Sakura told us.

"_Aw, damn it! Sakura just gave away our chance for a sneak attack._" I groaned to myself.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Kazumi and I got this handled." Naruto told her whilst he ran forward with his attack aimed at the tree. **"Rasengan!"** Kakashi jumped out of the way, which gave me an opening.

"_Ah, to hell with it. Let's go!_" I growled to myself as I ran forward. **"Lightning Style: Lightning Surge Strike!"** I cried out as I aimed for Kakashi.

I swung my arm forward, aiming to hit Kakashi. However, he was able to jump out the way at the last minute, dodging my attack. Instead I struck a nearby tree. My fist went right through the trunk, causing it to fall and collapse to the ground. Quickly Naruto and Sakura ran forward and stood beside me as we all stared towards Kakashi.

"Well, Kakashi sensei." Sakura says.

"Yeah?" Kakashi asks.

"Is there's something you wanted to say?" Sakura asks. "I'm not sure I heard you clearly before."

"Shinobi Battle Techniques Part Two: Genjutsu." Kakashi says.

"You're going to have to come up with something better than that." Sakura tells him. "If you think we're going to fall for that trick again, you're crazy."

"Yeah, we wouldn't be that stupid." Naruto added.

"Really? I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kakashi told him. Suddenly we all looked down and noticed the three silver bells just lying on the ground. I just kept a plain look on my face as I looked towards Kakashi. He was using every old trick he used when we first got assigned to the team.

"Check it out. The bells slipped off his belt." Naruto said as he started to approach the obvious trap.

"No, Naruto don't!" Sakura and I exclaimed together. But it was too late. Naruto stepped forward and set of the trap. A rope wrapped around his leg and snapped him up. He was now hanging upside down with the bells still on the ground below.

"You see, you still fall for the same old tricks." Kakashi said as he smiles with his eyes. Suddenly Naruto disappeared, signaling that it was none other than a clone. This even shocked Kakashi.

"There's no way that I would fall for a dumb old trap like that!" Naruto exclaimed as he rushed forward to punch Kakashi. Naruto succeeded in striking Kakashi but found that it was the real Kakashi.

"Substitution Jutsu." Sakura said.

"Darn it." Naruto growled.

"Why don't you ever listen to me you idiot?" Sakura snapped.

While Sakura was yelling at Naruto, I looked up and spotted Kakashi hiding in the trees. I quickly drew a couple of shuriken and tossed them right at them. Seeing this, Kakashi quickly moves out the way and avoids them. With his hiding spot revealed, Kakashi had no other choice but to move before we could start bombarding him with our attacks.

"_We have to move now before we lose him again._" I thought to myself and looked over at me two teammates. "Sakura. If you're done _lecturing_ Naruto, we need to move out right now." I told her. "I just caught Kakashi and caused him to run. Now all we need to do is go after him before he can get away… again."

"Fine." Sakura said. "We can continue this later."

"All right then. Now let's get moving." I told them.

"Right." Naruto replied. We all quickly started moving fast through the forest. "_Thanks, Kazumi-chan._" Naruto thought.

"_Heh, no problem._" I replied.

* * *

><p>By using my sense of smell, I was able to track down Kakashi. And from the additional scents I was picking up around the surrounding area, I found that he was hiding out near the lake. As soon as we found him, we started fighting once more. Kunai knives flew everywhere, everyone dodging and throwing more into the direction the last were coming from. Not only that but we were fighting hand to hand combat as well. Sakura tried to hit him with a charged punch but he was able to avoid that attack just like he did before.<p>

"Darn it." Sakura said as she lifted herself off the cracked ground.

"All right then. Shinobi Battle Skill Rule Number Three, Ninjutsu!" Kakashi said. With that, Kakashi jumped back. He quickly started performing hand signs at an unbelievable speed. **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** Kakashi stated.

"Scatter!" I yelled. Naruto, Sakura and I all jumped away, just barely avoiding the large fireball.

"Okay, now where is he?" Naruto asks himself. His question was answered when he found himself being grabbed by his ankle. He was soon pulled down, trapped in an earth bound prison. But it wasn't the real Naruto. It was nothing but a shadow clone. As we stood there together, we spotted Kakashi but this time he was standing on top of the water.

"Oh, damn it. Well played Kakashi, but I got you." I said quietly as I started performing a few hand signs of my own.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** Kakashi yelled.

"Naruto. Sakura. Mangi Formation, now!" I ordered. They quickly do so, just as I formed the last sign for my next move. **"Hatake Bloodline Trait: White Force Barrier"** I exclaimed and held my hands out before me.

In a matter of seconds, my chakra appeared and started to form a translucent white barrier, shielding me, Naruto and Sakura. Before long, the water from Kakashi's attack came rushing and struck the barrier hard. I concentrated hard on keeping the barrier as steadily as possible as the water continued to pound against it. The water rushed over the top and the sides since it had no way to go straight.

"Wow, that's amazing." Naruto says in admiration. "Heh, nice going, Kazumi-chan."

"Yeah. Good work." Sakura adds.

"Thanks." I told them. "But we're not out of the woods yet."

The water continued to flow for a minute but soon I could easily tell that the flow was becoming slower and weaker. And as soon as the pounding stopped, I cancelled my chakra flow, collapsing the barrier. I knew this battle was going to be interesting but I never knew Kakashi would use all of these attacks.

"Man, Kakashi sensei isn't holding back." Naruto said. "He really is good."

"Exactly. And we shouldn't hold back either. We need to figure out a way to end this battle and fast." I told them. "Okay, let's try this." I said, performing a new series of hand signs. **"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!"**

The ground before me started to move and suddenly shots upward. As it did so, the earth started to retake a new shape. Before long, it was in the form of a dragon. I sent my earth dragon forward, aiming right for Kakashi. Seeing this, Kakashi easily avoids my attack by jumping off to the side, allowing it to crash into the lake. However, I had a feeling that Kakashi was going to easily dodge my attack. So I had a small backup plan.

"Now!" I exclaimed as I held up the spar sign.

Suddenly the earth dragon exploded. I had attached and hidden a few paper bombs. When the dragon was taking shape, that's when I planted my little backup plan if Kakashi avoided the earth dragon. The explosion caused the water from the lake to be sent upward. But even though I succeeded, I knew that it wasn't enough to take down Kakashi. Seconds later, I spotted him hovering in the air as the water landed back in the lake. There, I saw that Kakashi had his next attack planned and ready.

"**Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!"** we heard Kakashi say.

"Oh no!" Naruto said.

"Damn it." I groaned.

We braced for impact as the rushing water came forward, sweeping all three of us in its current. Once the water calmed and disappeared, we got back to our feet. We lost track of Kakashi, but I had a way of finding him. After wiping the remaining water from our eyes, we jumped into the trees and began moving. We didn't have time to waste, so we needed to hurry and relocate Kakashi before sunrise. After running through the treetops for awhile, we stopped and sat underneath a tree to catch our breaths while we tried to come up with a plan as well.

"Darn it. Earth Style, Fire Style and Water Style, back-to-back." Naruto said. "He just doesn't quit, does he?"

"Nope. That's Kakashi sensei for ya." Sakura replied.

"_I thought for sure I had him with that paper bomb attack._" I thought to myself. "Well… seeing that he's not attacking, he must be resting. Using the Sharingan for long periods of time is definitely wearing him out." I told them.

"Well, in the meantime, we need to think. Does Kakashi sensei have any type of weakness?" Sakura asks. "I mean, he has to. Everyone has to have one, even Kakashi sensei."

"Well of course he does. I mean, he's good but he's not invincible." I told her. "_I have an idea that may work, but I have to figure out just how I can make that work._" I thought to myself as I folded my arms.

While we sat there, we suddenly start hearing snickering. I opened my eyes to find it was coming from Naruto. I gave him a curious look for a second but soon realized what he was snickering about. I just shook my head as I released a small chuckle of my own. Sakura gave us both a look of concern and as she looked back and forth at us.

"Huh…? Uh… Naruto? Kazumi? Are you two okay?" She asked.

"I know of a way of getting those bells. There's no way it can fail." Naruto told her. "And I have a feeling that Kazumi-chan knows too."

"Really? Then what are you waiting for. Tell me." Sakura says.

"Come on Sakura, it should be obvious." I told her. "Just think about it for a second. What is Kakashi sensei's _true_ weakness?" Sakura slowly thought about it for a second. Naruto and I continued to snicker together. "_Come on. You mean she can't figure this simple puzzle out._" I thought. "_And she's supposed to be the smartest one on our team._"

"Kazumi, you're thinking exactly what I'm thinking right?" Naruto asked as he held his hand up for a high five. "I mean, what other weakness can do the job than that one?"

"I know right." I said with a smirk as I slapped his hand.

"Oh come on guys, just tell me." Sakura said. With that, Naruto and I whispered the clue to Sakura. As soon as we do so, reality finally struck her. "Ah, I get it. It's so simple but it's brilliant." She says.

"_And it becomes clear to her once we tell her. Oh brother._" I thought.

"But wait. How are we going to get him with that?" she asks.

"Pervy Sage lent it to me to read it, so I can spoil the ending for him." Naruto explained.

"Wait a second. Did you actually read that damn perverted book, Naruto?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at him. "I can't believe you would read that smut."

"No, no. I didn't, really. I mean, he lent it to me but it was such a snooze fest that it put me to sleep before I could actually get halfway through the first few pages." He explained.

"Hmpf. Doesn't matter. You still read it." I pointed out as I folded my arms. "All I know is that I better not catch you reading it myself."

"Don't worry, Kazumi-chan. I won't." he says as he scratches the back of his head.

"Wait. Hold on for a second." Sakura says, catching our attention. "But that means you don't know the ending yourself, Naruto?" Sakura pointed out.

"That maybe true, but Kakashi doesn't know that. And like he said, he hadn't finished it himself yet." I explained. "So the plan can still be used to our advantage. We can just make up the ending, Kakashi wouldn't know if it's the truth or not. Well… not until he finishes the book that is."

"I guess you have a point." Sakura told me. "He did say he didn't finish."

"All right, then!" Naruto says as he stands up. "I think it's about time for us to retrieve those bells."

"Right." Sakura and I exclaimed as we return back to our feet as well.

With that, Naruto, Sakura and I started running through the forest again, looking for Kakashi. We had our strategy and now it was time to initiate it. Before long, I caught Kakashi's scent and finally spotted him. He was sitting underneath a tree, catching his breath like we were just minutes ago. Naruto, Sakura and I jumped forward, heading towards Kakashi, as we got our plan underway.

"Hmm, a frontal attack huh? Getting overconfident aren't you?" Kakashi asks.

"Ha! You wish!" I exclaimed.

"Now, Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Listen to this, Kakashi sensei! " Naruto yelled. "I know the final plot twist to _Make-Out Tactics_!"

"Uh? What?" Kakashi yells. "No! No!"

"Turns out that the hero turns out to be none other….." Naruto starts.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear." Kakashi tells him as he covers his ears.

And soon he closed his eyes, giving us the opportunity we needed to snag the bells. _Jingle. Jingle._ When Kakashi opened his eyes, he found me, Naruto and Sakura standing right in front of him. We just lifted the bells up while we all sent him small smirks.

"Oh." Kakashi whined.

"Ha! A ninja should see through deception." Naruto tells him.

"Isn't that right, Sensei?" Sakura asks as she sends him a peace sign.

"I deserve that." He says. We all just started laughing. With the test over and done with, we could just relax and be our normal selves. "I never dreamed going down because of this." He says as he holds up his book. The others and I just held our bells in the air. "I should have gone ahead and finished it."

"Why are you even waste your time on that anyway?" Naruto asks. "It's the most boring book ever."

"Huh?" Kakashi asks.

"Yeah. Pervy Sage lent it to me. But it was such a snooze fest that I didn't make pass page ten." Naruto explained.

"What?" Kakashi asks.

"So you know; I couldn't have spoiled it for ya." Naruto said with a big smile. Kakashi just stumbled with his words as he pointed at Naruto. He soon just drops his head in a shameful manner.

"Even though Naruto didn't know the ending, we figured that the mention of _Make-Out Tactics_ would be enough to freeze you in your tracks." Sakura explained. "Pretty good strategy, huh?"

"You know Kakashi… It's kind of ironic that your little _hobby_ is what led you to your own downfall." I told him. "And for us knowing that little weakness of yours gave us the advantage. And of course, it helped us retrieve the bells."

"Yeah, you're right." he agreed.

"You three have definitely demonstrated some growth." A voice said. We all turned around and saw Lady Tsunade approaching us. Behind her, we saw Shizune walking on her right. "Kakashi, is there anything you would like to say?"

"Well, they did a great job getting a hold of those bells." He says.

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asks.

"You see, this whole test was to figure out your future status. In other words, the three of you are a team once more, along with your old sensei, Kakashi. You all were formerly known as Team 7 but now you will be known as Team Kakashi." Tsunade explained.

"Team Kakashi?" Sakura asks.

"That sounds pretty cool." Naruto says. "So what exactly what we will be doing? What's the scoop?"

"It means that we will be going on all of our mission, together." Kakashi answers. "The time of student and sensei are over. We will be peers now."

"Huh?" Naruto and Sakura both exclaimed.

"Hmm, sounds good if you ask me." I said.

"That's the long and the short of it." He says. "The days of sensei and student are past. We're Leaf Shinobi on equal grounds. Got it."

"Oh yeah. One hundred and ten percent." Naruto says.

"We got it, Kakashi-sensei." Added Sakura.

"Hmm, understood." I added.

"Now then. How about we head back now." Lady Tsunade suggested.

"Right." Naruto, Sakura and I exclaimed together.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter finished and posted. Great... Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review. But remember, no flamers are welcomed. Thanks!<strong>

**-Kazumi**


	3. Disaster Strikes The Hidden Sand Village

_Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami_

_Chapter Three: Disaster Strikes The Hidden Sand, Onward To Save The Kazekage_

After leaving the training grounds, we all returned to the village. As we proceeded forward, there were many civilians and other ninja walking around, enjoying what the night life had to offer. The sounds of laughter, conversations and other noises filled the atmosphere around us. But it seemed to me that the night was much livelier than usual with Naruto back with us.

"You guys have definitely gotten stronger, that's for sure." Kakashi says. "I never dreamed you guys would snag those bells."

"Well what can I say? Maybe I finally surpass you, sensei." Naruto says.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen." Sakura tells him.

"Yeah well, I'm not over the hill yet." He tells us. "In fact, just the other day, I worked out this unbelievable new Jutsu. Let me tell you, you got to see it to believe it."

"Oh man, I forgot. I haven't had a bowl of ramen from Ichiraku's since I got back." Naruto says, interrupting Kakashi.

"Now that you mention it, I'm starving too. And after completing our challenge, that helped build up an appetite." Sakura adds.

"Say no more! Next stop, Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto yells and takes off.

Right!" Sakura agrees and quickly takes off as well, leaving Kakashi and I standing there were we stopped.

"They'll never change. Don't you think, Kakashi?" I ask.

"Yeah, you're right about that." he agrees as he nods slightly. "Hey, why don't you go on ahead? I'll catch up in a minute."

"Huh? Are you sure?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Go on." he says.

"Okay, if you say so." I tell him as I shrug my shoulders a little. "We'll meet you there." I added as I started moving.

"I have missed this ramen so much." Naruto exclaimed happily.

"And guess who's splitting the bill?" Sakura asks.

"Sensei! Sensei!" they both yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

As Kazumi walked forward to catch up with Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi remained standing in the same spot he stopped. As he kept his eyes on his book, Jiraiya appears seconds later and walks up from behind, stopping right next to him. Without moving their heads, the two talk to each other.

"As promised, I'm returning Naruto back to your care." Jiraiya told Kakashi, who simply nods his head in understanding. "So tell me. How's it going with Kazumi? I mean with…"

"Well… during our training, there were times where chakra from the Ten Tails appeared around her." Kakashi explained. "However… she was able to retract that power back within her body."

"On her own?" Jiraiya asks, surprised. Kakashi simply nods he's head once more. "Hmm. It seems that she's doing better controlling that power than Naruto. But nonetheless… we have to keep an eye on them both."

"Right." Kakashi agreed.

"Also, I've been doing some research on the seal Orochimaru used on her." Jiraiya explained. "I'm getting close to figuring out the formula. It will take a little more time to complete it, so I'll be sure to keep you updated."

"Understood." Kakashi replies.

"In the meantime, I'm going to go gather more information on the Akatsuki. Well… I'm off." Jiraiya said and soon disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei…!" Sakura yelled out.

"Huh?" Kakashi answered.

"We thought you should know, we decided that you're treating us to ramen!" Naruto yells.

"Now come on, let's go. We're starving!" Sakura adds.

"Sorry you guys. I have to submit a unit review for the new team and send it along for filing." He explains as he holds up a spar sign. "So unfortunately… I'm out." With that, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving his three former students alone in the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

"Huh? He split." Naruto says.

"Review my eye. He's probably off to finish that book of his." Sakura says. "Cheapskate. Looks like you're paying Naruto. It was idea after all." As Sakura says this, I watched Naruto pull out his wallet and a look of uncertainty appears on his face. I walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder as I looked down at his wallet.

"You all right there, Naruto?" I ask.

"Oh, it's…its nothing." He says.

"Well, let's head on over to Ichiraku." I told him as I held my thumb over my shoulder, pointing down the street.

"Hey Naruto, I'm going to have to pass." Sakura says and quickly takes off.

"Well there goes Sakura." I say as I watched her walk away. I just folded my arms against my chest and turned back around to look at Naruto. "And knowing her, she's probably skipping out on ramen for some Shiratama Anmitsu."

"Huh? What make you say that?" Naruto asks.

"Because, every time I walk pass by that place, I easily spot Sakura sitting there." I explained as I looked back to find Sakura had disappeared. "I know one thing; she's as crazy about that stuff as you are with ramen."

"Oh. Say, uh Kazumi-chan." Naruto starts.

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask as I turned around to look at him.

"Uh…well… Please don't tell me you have to head off somewhere too." He said, sounding a little disappointed. "I mean… if you have to go then I understand."

"Huh? Why on earth would I leave?" I ask him. "I haven't seen you in almost three years. I do want to hang out and catch up before we start going on missions tomorrow." I told him.

"Huh? Really?" he asks.

"Yeah." I replied as I stood beside him and sat my forearm gently on his shoulder. "To be honest, it's been pretty quiet without you around, Naruto. And I really missed you and just being able to talk."

"Hey, I missed you too." He tells me. "I mean, it was great training with Pervy Sage and all, but it got kind of boring when he was working on his stupid book."

"Yeah, I bet it was." I told him as I chuckled quietly. "All right, then. Let's head on over to Ichiraku. And since it's your homecoming, the first few bowls are on me."

"Thanks, Kazumi-chan." Naruto says happily.

"Hey, don't mention it." I assured him. Naruto and I proceeded forward and entered Ichiraku within minutes.

"Hey Ayame-chan, Teuchi-san." I greeted as we entered.

"Hey! How's it going!?" Naruto said as he stood beside me.

"Hello there." Teuchi greeted. "Huh? Hey Kazumi. Uh, who's that you have with you?"

"Old man." Naruto said. "Come on, don't you remember me?"

"Come on Teuchi-san. Don't tell me you've already forgotten about this guy." I said as I pointed at Naruto. "He is your number one customer after all."

"Naruto?" Teuchi questioned. "As I live and breathe." He said with laughter in his voice. "How could I ever forget that face?"

"Long time no see." Naruto says.

"Hey Kazumi." Ayame greets me. "Naruto! Look how much you've grown." She says happily once she spots Naruto.

"It's sure good to see you guys again." Naruto said as we took out seats.

"Well now. What can I get you two?" Teuchi asks. "You still have you appetite, Naruto?"

"You bet; I'm starving." Naruto quickly says.

"Okay! Then today your food is on the house. Order anything you want." He told Naruto. "And Kazumi, since you've been a loyal customer, same applies to you as well."

"What!? No way!" Naruto and I exclaimed together.

"Hold it. Let me get this one." Said a familiar voice. "I had a hunch that you'll be here, Naruto." Seconds later, Iruka sensei appeared.

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto says happily.

"Hey Naruto, great to see you." he tells Naruto and soon looks over at me. "Hello Kazumi. It's great to see you as well." Iruka said.

"It's great to see you too, Iruka sensei." I replied.

"Hey, where's Sakura?" he asks. "I figured she would be here with you two."

"Heh, she split just like Kakashi sensei." I answered him as I folded my arms. "I have no idea where Nii-san went. But as for Sakura, she's probably out satisfying her sweet tooth."

"But look at it this way. That means more ramen for us." Naruto told me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I agreed.

* * *

><p>After a nice conversation with Iruka sensei and a few bowls later, Iruka sensei left, leaving me and Naruto still sitting there. After several more bowls, about five for Naruto, we left since we started missions early tomorrow morning. Since our apartments weren't too far from each other, we decided to walk home together.<p>

"So Kazumi-chan. What have you've been up to since I was away?" he asked.

"Heh, I've been training of course." I told him. "Since you went off to train with Master Jiraiya and Sakura left to train under Lady Tsunade, I decided to train under Kakashi. I wanted to learn about tracking while out on the field, so I started studying more on the subject."

"You wanted to be a tracker ninja or something?" Naruto asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Well, I guess you can say that. Yes." I answered with a nod. "I wanted to be able to track down the enemy before they could attack. But it's not just about tracking the enemy. I've also been working hard on my own skills as a field ninja, especially on my Kenjutsu. So not only will I be able to sense the enemy, I'll be able to fight as well."

"Huh? What is, Kenjutsu?" Naruto asks.

"Kenjutsu is mainly sword techniques." I answer. "In other words, it pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords. Take my katana for example." I added as I pointed to the weapon on my back.

"So when you attacked Kakashi sensei. That was a Kenjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, you got it." I said with a nod. "That was a Kenjutsu technique combined with the use of my chakra flow."

"Okay, but here's my next question. Why exactly was your chakra white?" He asked. "I always thought chakra was blue. Wait! You were using Kiyiya's chakra, weren't you!?"

"No, not at all. That was my own personal chakra." I said with a smirk.

"Huh? Your chakra is white!? How!?" He asks.

"Uh, well. How about we save that explanation for tomorrow?" I asked him as I scratched my head sheepishly. "Something tells me I'm going to have to give you a very detailed explanation."

"Aw, come on, Kazumi- chan. Just tell me! Please!?" He asks in a begging tone.

"Okay, okay. I have white chakra because it's my clan's Kekkei Genkai." I told him.

"Huh? Kekkei Genkai?" He asked in a confusing tone.

"And there, my dear friend, is where we will stop and continue tomorrow." I told him as I started back walking.

"Aw, come on, Kazumi-chan. We still have time." Naruto says as he rushes to catch up with me. "Come on, I want to know."

"Alright. To put it simply without giving you the full explanation, it's a bloodline trait. Meaning that only those of that bloodline can obtain the technique. It cannot be taught. Get it?" I asked as I looked at him with half open eyelids. "Only Kakashi and I can perform techniques with the use of our white chakra."

"But hold on a minute. Come to think of it, I've never seen Kakashi sensei use any techniques like that." Naruto pointed out. "How come?"

"Hmm, I honestly don't know." I answered. "I often wonder the same. But I decided to leave it alone. Sometimes I think that he probably doesn't have as nearly as much as I do. On more than one occasion, I have heard him tell me that my white chakra was much more potent than his."

"I wonder why that is." Naruto says. I just shrug my shoulders as I lifted my hands halfway into the air.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Naruto. Genetics is a funny thing." I tell him.

"Yeah, you got that right." He agrees. "I get confused just hearing the word." I couldn't help but chuckle at his comment.

"But you know. Even after going through those tough sessions, I honestly don't think I'm strong enough." I tell him.

"Huh? You really think you're not strong enough?" he asks.

"Yeah, I mean I've improved my chakra control and can manipulate it in several ways. I even learned more Jutsu with my earth, wind and lightning elements." I explained. "My Taijutsu and Kenjutsu have definitely gotten better, but I really feel that it isn't enough."

"Ah, come on, Kazumi-chan. You're one of the strongest people I know." Naruto tells me. "I mean… look at what you did back there while we were fighting Kakashi sensei. You have definitely gotten stronger. I have a feeling that you may still be stronger than me."

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm much stronger than you, Naruto. After all, we're both strong in our own right. Wouldn't you agree?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto agreed.

"So… What about you? How did your training go with Master Jiraiya?" I ask. "I can tell that you have improved your skills quite a bit."

"Trust me when I say that Pervy Sage wasn't a pushover." Naruto told me. "He trained me to my limits too. And get this; his training was so intense that I actually had to get new clothes." He says as he gestures to his new attire.

"Yeah, you told Iruka sensei that back at Ichiraku." I reminded him. "And that explains why you aren't in your normal orange and blue attire anymore." I told him. "Well if this means anything, I kind of like this uniform a little better than the old one."

"Thanks, Kazumi-chan." He said. "I like your outfit too."

"Thanks. And don't mention it." I assured him. Before long, we made it to my and Kakashi's apartment. "Well, this is my stop. I'll see you first thing, right?"

"You got it, Kazumi-chan." Naruto says as he sends me a thumbs up. I couldn't help but to smile back. As we continue to stand there, I suddenly lunged out and wrapped my arms around Naruto. I pulled him closer, giving him one more hug.

"I know I've already told you this, but… It's great to have you back, Naruto." I told him.

"Heh, great to be back, Kazumi-chan." Naruto told me as he returned the hug. After a minute, we separated. "Good night, Kazumi."

"Good night, Naruto." I said.

I soon entered and waved goodbye as I closed the door. A small smile graced my face as I stood there. After a minute, I jumped out of my shoes and proceeded to my room. Once I was upstairs, I spotted a light shining under my brother's door. I remembered seeing the light shining through the window and figured he was working on those team reports, or at least that what he said he was doing. However, I had a feeling that he was reading that damn book of his. And honestly, I wouldn't put it pass him.

I quietly knocked on the door, "Kakashi… put that stupid book away and go to bed." I told him with a little annoyance in my voice. "You know we have a mission tomorrow and we have to get up early."

"I'm working on the new team reviews." He replied.

"I'm working on the new team reviews." I scoffed quietly to myself. "You are such a liar." I told him. No response. "Oh brother… Good night."

There was a pause before I heard him call back, "…Good night." I just shook my head and proceeded forward. That was my answer right there. He was definitely reading that damn book. I really wanted to kick his door in and scare the hell out of him, but I decided not to. So instead, I entered my room, closed my door and got ready for bed. Who knows what kind of mission we'll receive tomorrow.

"_**Hmm. You seem in very high spirits, pup. No doubt you're glad that Naruto is back." Kiyiya told me as I laid in my bed, staring up at the ceiling.**_

"_Yeah, I am._" I replied. "_And I still can't believe Lady Tsunade is letting us complete missions together again. To be honest, I'm glad she did. It would be just like the old days._"

"_**Except… Sasuke Uchiha isn't with us." Kiyiya pointed out.**_

"_Yeah, unfortunately you're right._" I agreed. "_I just don't understand why he would do such a thing. How could he abandon his friends, his home and join up with that damn snake, Orochimaru. That's just ticks me off even more._"

"_**Well… There's no need for you to get your blood boiling right now." Kiyiya said. "Just calm down and we'll deal with it when the time comes."**_

"_I guess you have a point._" I agreed. "_I need to get all the sleep I can get. Who knows what our first mission will be. Heh… and knowing Naruto he'll be complaining about it._"

"_**You may be right about that." She tells me with a soft chuckle in her voice. "Sleep tight, pup. Tomorrow will be here before you know it."**_

"_Hmm, yeah. Night, Kiyiya._" I replied. I slowly started drifting off to sleep, allowing the darkness to take over.

* * *

><p><strong>The following morning:<strong>

After getting up, I changed my clothes and got ready for the day. After brushing out my hair and tying it into a low ponytail, I tied my headband on my forehead and ran out my room. I quickly stopped at Kakashi's door and knocked, only to get no response. I quietly cracked opened the door and peeped inside. However, I found the room empty. Kakashi was nowhere in sight.

"Hmm? I guess he already left." I said quietly to myself. "But I know he'll be late. Just watch."

I closed his door back, ran downstairs and entered the kitchen. I quickly grabbed three apples off the kitchen table and ran to the door. I quickly put on my shoes and exited the apartment. I made sure I locked up and proceeded to the rendezvous point where we were supposed to meet up. Once I made it in area, I turned down the next street and found Sakura and Naruto waiting up ahead. As I moved towards them, they both looked directly at me.

"Hey! Good morning, Kazumi-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Geez, Naruto. Could you be any louder?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Morning Naruto. Morning Sakura." I greeted once I got close. "Just like I thought. Kakashi isn't here yet I see."

"Nope. Knowing him, he'll be late like always." Sakura stated.

We waited for about thirty minutes or so for Kakashi. Just as we were reaching our breaking point, Kakashi finally appeared. Even though he may look like he was uninterested, I could tell that he look exhausted. No doubt that he probably stayed up all night. And I had a feeling that it had absolutely nothing to do with the team reports.

"There you are! You're late!" Naruto told him.

"Finally, sensei." Sakura added.

"Geez, about time you showed up." I said with a sigh.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that." Kakashi tells us as he places a hand behind his head. "It took me a lot longer than I thought to finalize the team lists."

"_Lair. I know damn well that he stayed up all night reading that damn book. He's so predictable._" I thought to myself.

"Hello!? This is our first new mission as a new team!" Naruto reminded him. "Could you be just a little excited? Kakashi sensei, you haven't changed a bit, haven't you?"

"Already you're annoying." Sakura stated as she covered her ears with her hands. "Shut up! Don't waste your breath. You know he's always looked unenthusiastic, like he doesn't care."

"_Hmm. I don't seem to inspiring a lot of respect here._" Kakashi thought to himself. He soon looks up into the sky and sees a bird flying overhead. "_That looks like one of the Hidden Sand's carriers._"

"Okay. Since everyone's here now, we can head towards Hokage Tower." I told them. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get our mission."

"All right! I can't wait!" Naruto exclaims happily. "Taking on missions as Team Kakashi. This is gonna be great! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>After the little confrontation, we soon headed towards the Hokage Tower. I could tell that Naruto was excited about having a mission. Especially since he's been gone training the entire time. Same with Sakura. She's been training with Lady Tsunade that she was rarely sent on missions. Me on the other hand, I was training and working on my tracking skills. And on some occasions, I would accompany Kakashi on a few missions. We were already inside the tower, heading towards Lady Tsunade's office.<p>

"Oh man. It would feel so good to be on a real mission again." Naruto said.

"Listen, whatever kind of mission we're given, just take it and don't complain." Sakura told him.

"Heh, don't sweat it, Sakura. Those days are over." Naruto assured her.

"I hope so." Kakashi replied.

"We'll have to wait and see if that's true or not." I added. As we moved forward, we heard footsteps hastily approaching us.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" A woman yelled as she ran right towards us, causing us all to jump away from each other to open a path for her.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't you watch where you going!?" Naruto yelled at the woman, who just kept on moving ahead. "Who do you think you are!?"

"Take it easy, Naruto. That woman is probably long gone and can't even hear you." I told him as I grabbed a hold of his arm and started pulling him with me.

"_They called in the Cipher Corp, huh?_" Kakashi thought himself. "_Then it's true… The carrier bird I saw earlier…_" we started moving again and before long, we were standing before Lady Tsunade, Shizune and Iruka Sensei.

"Huh!? Escort duty on a caravan? Come on!" Naruto exclaimed in a loud tone as he began complaining about the mission.

"What!? Have you got a problem with that?" Tsunade asks him.

"Since you're asking… yes!" Naruto replied. "Lousy C-rank mission. It's beneath my dignity."

"_Naruto… please don't start._" I thought to myself.

"_Here we go. What did I just tell him?_" Sakura thought to herself.

"_Calm down, Naruto. Because I'm the one who's going to have to take the heat if you don't._" Kakashi thought to himself.

"_Just what I expected. Nothing has changed._" Lady Tsunade thought. And soon glanced over at a smiling Shizune.

"_Okay, okay, you're right._" Shizune thought as she chuckled to herself inside her own mind.

"Naruto… your skills may have improved but mentally you haven't matured at all." Iruka sensei sighed.

"Naruto… I've chosen an easier mission to start with to break you in." Tsunade explained. "You've been gone from us for awhile."

"Well who says I want an easier mission?" Naruto yells. I quickly caught a hold of Naruto and placed him in a headlock. But I made sure I wasn't hurting him.

"Naruto, chill out, would ya." I whispered to him. "You have no idea what Lady Tsunade can do to us if you don't. So just take the mission. I'm sure she'll give us a higher one afterwards."

"Okay, okay." He told me. "Can you please let me go?"

"If she lets you go and you start complaining again, I'll deal with you." Sakura told him. "You got that?"

"No, no! That's all right. I rather have Kazumi-chan holding me in a headlock than you." Naruto quickly told the pink haired Kunoichi.

"The details of your mission are right here." Lady Tsunade continued.

"Right." Kakashi says as he walks forward. I soon released my hold of Naruto and allowed him to stand up.

"Hmpf. I miss the Third Hokage." Naruto mumbled. "That old man was smart. He knew what he was doing."

"Huh!? What did you say!?" Lady Tsunade growled. Sakura suddenly grabs Naruto and really applies a chokehold around the his neck.

"Just shut up, will ya!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura… That doesn't look like a normal headlock. I think you're choking him instead." I pointed out. Suddenly the door opened and the woman from before runs inside.

"Lady Tsunade!" she yelled. "Terrible news!"

"Now what is it?" Lady Tsunade asks.

"An emergency dispatch." She explains. "From the Sand." Hearing this, this caught all of our attentions in an instant.

"Where is this dispatch?" Lady Tsunade asks.

"I deciphered it as quickly as I could." The woman says as she hands Lady Tsunade a sheet of paper. We just stood there quietly when suddenly we saw Lady Tsunade's eyes widen in shock.

"What the…?" she breathed out.

"It can't be…" Iruka sensei gasped.

"No way." Added Shizune.

"What… what is it?" Naruto asks. "What's happened?"

"It's the Kazekage of the Sand." Lady Tsunade tells us. "It seems he's been taken prisoner by the Akatsuki." After hearing this, everyone one of us had shocked looks on our faces.

"You mean, Gaara." Naruto asked quietly. "So they're back again."

"_So… they have started moving in on gathering the Tailed Beasts again._" I thought to myself. "_They struck the Hidden Sand, which is the neighboring country of the Leaf. They could come after us next._"

Naruto and I just glanced at each other. The two of us shared the exact same look. We couldn't believe what we were hearing. The Akatsuki went after Gaara for his Tailed Beast, the One-Tail known as Shukaku. And we knew that soon they would be coming after us as well. But right now, the main subject on our minds was Gaara. He needed our help and fast.

"We've been studying them. We know more about the Akatsuki than any other village." Lady Tsunade explains. "Therefore the Sand Village has officially requested our help."

"You're not suggesting that Team Kakashi…" Shizune started.

"This is urgent." Lady Tsunade told her. "I haven't time to form another team. And besides, we have someone here who's actually fought the Akatsuki."

"Yes, but even so…" Shizune tried to say.

"All right. Team Kakashi, I'm assigning you a new mission." Lady Tsunade told us. "You are to head to the Hidden Sand, find out what's going on and keep us informed. You are to remain there and follow their orders. Give them any backup they need."

"Right, understood." Sakura, Naruto and I said together.

* * *

><p>After leaving Lady Tsunade's office, we quickly separated and headed home to pack up for our long journey towards the Hidden Sand. Once I finished, I quickly headed out and proceeded towards the main gates.<p>

"_This is bad. No, this is far worse._" I thought to Kiyiya. "_The Akatsuki has already captured the Five Tails and the Seven Tails. And soon enough they'll have the One Tail._"

"_**Pup, don't worry yourself." Kiyiya tells me. "As of right now, nothing is happening. Gaara and Shukaku are alright, for now. They are still together."**_

"_Yeah, but that won't last for long._" I thought back. "_These damn Akatsuki are getting on my last nerve. I wish it would be simple to just eliminate them all at once._"

"_**Yeah, but sadly that's not the case." Kiyiya says. "But don't worry; we'll get through this together. They won't stop us."**_

"_You got that right._" I agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Just outside the village gates:<strong>

Within minutes, Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto and I gathered together and stood just outside of the main gates. Lady Tsunade and Iruka Sensei were standing in the opening of the gates as they looked towards us.

"All right. Let's get moving." Naruto said.

"Be back soon, M' Lady. We won't let you down." Sakura said as she saluted.

"Good." Lady Tsunade said.

"Naruto, good luck." Iruka told him.

"Thanks." Naruto replied. We soon turned around and began moving but stopped when someone appeared before us.

"Hey!" Jiraiya yelled as he landed. "So? Off on a mission, Naruto?"

"That's right." Naruto quickly answered, giving him a salute as well."

"Well then, good for you. But more importantly…" Jiraiya said as he headed towards Lady Tsunade. "I've got some disturbing news. The Sand's Kazekage…"

"Yes, I know." Tsunade interrupted. "I'm dispatching a squad. They were about to leave." She said as she pointed towards us.

"Mm-Hmm." Naruto replied. We just stood there watching as Jiraiya whispered something to Tsunade. Seconds later, we saw her whispering something back.

"Naruto, I want a word with you." Jiraiya said as he walked back towards us. Naruto walked off to the side to talk to his master. After talking for a few seconds, Jiraiya walked over to Kakashi. Meanwhile, I was standing beside Naruto, both of us ready to head out.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

"Watch out for Naruto." Jiraiya whispered to Kakashi, making sure that Naruto or the others didn't hear him. "And that goes for Kazumi as well."

"Right." Kakashi replied.

"And if at any time the cloak starts to appear, use the seal." Jiraiya explains; reminding him of the paper seal he had given him earlier. "It will stop the transformation instantly."

"Understood." Kakashi told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

"Kakashi sensei! Sakura! What are we waiting for! Let's go!" Naruto said.

"Okay, okay. Coming!" Sakura yelled as she caught up with us.

"We're off!" Kakashi yelled and began moving. Once out far enough, Naruto jumped into the air and the rest of us followed suit. While we jumped through the treetops, Naruto was in the lead while me, Sakura and Kakashi remained in formation. Luckily he was just a foot or two ahead.

"Naruto... I know you're in a hurry, we all are. But you really need to stop breaking formation." Sakura told him.

"I know, but…" he growled.

"Don't lose your cool. Master Jiraiya taught you better than that, didn't he?" Kakashi told him. While Kakashi was trying to calm Naruto down, Sakura and I looked through an opening between the trees and spotted the small dirt trail. There, we saw Temari walking along.

"Hey! Temari!" Sakura yelled. We all moved and landed right behind her. Once she turned around, I could feel an uneasiness looming off her.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen?" She asked.

"It's not easy to say, but I'll just come out and say it." I told her. "We received a request for help from the Land of Wind, regarding the Kazekage, Gaara. The Akatsuki were able to infiltrate the village."

"Gaara?! You mean he's been…?" she started. Kakashi and I simply nodded our heads to reply to her unfinished question.

"We're two and a half days out from the Sand." Kakashi reminded us. "We should hurry."

"Right." Temari says, agreeing. We all jumped back into the treetops and continue making our way to the Hidden Sand Village. As we continued, nightfall was soon upon us but we were still moving.

"Seriously Naruto, you need to quit it." Sakura said. "Stop getting ahead of us."

"I can't take this anymore!" Naruto growled. "I know why they're after Gaara…, me…, Kazumi. It's not like it's a mystery or anything. You know too. Don't you, Sakura? There's no point in hiding it."

"Wait. They're after Kazumi too?" Sakura asked as she looked at me. "Why?"

I just glanced her way and meet her gaze, "Because… I'm just like Gaara and Naruto. That's why." I answered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asks. "And how is it that you're the same as Naruto and Gaara? I don't get it."

"Just like me and Gaara, Kazumi-chan has a demon sealed inside her as well." Naruto told her.

"What!?" She gasped. I just turned my head and kept looking straight ahead.

"I may not have had the same childhood as Naruto or Gaara, but I know how they both feel about being hunted down like animals." I added as I look forward, keeping myself from making eye contact with her. "I made Naruto's life somewhat easier when we became friends. Even though I'm keeping myself calm, I'm just as determined as Naruto to get there as fast as we can, so we can save Gaara."

"_Kazumi...Hatake…. Naruto…Uzumaki…. Thank you._" Temari thought.

* * *

><p><strong>The following day:<strong>

"Naruto. Kazumi." Sakura says as she caught up with us. "Tell me, you've met him, haven't you? Itachi Uchiha. And now, he's after you guys... I haven't been doing nothing but training you know. I snuck out as much as possible."

"He's the one… Sasuke left because he wanted to kill him… Itachi Uchiha, his older brother." I told her. "He tried fighting him but lost dreadfully. That's why he was unconscious before Naruto brought Lady Tsunade to the village to heal him and Kakashi."

"Huh? You mean you knew this whole time?" she asked.

"Well, no, not at the beginning. I only found out when Sasuke came to me when he was looking for Naruto." I explained. "When we found Naruto, we also encountered Itachi and his partner Kisame Hoshigaki. That's when Sasuke tried to kill him. During that time, that's when I found out about the Akatsuki and the fact that they were after us. Naruto and I were lucky that Master Jiraiya came to help us before they could do anything else."

"That's the reason he left with Orochimaru. He saw him as a way to gain power. Power in which he could use to destroy and kill his brother, Itachi." Sakura says. I just nodded my head once. "But all that damn snake wants is Sasuke's body. And we only have six months to stop him."

"_Sakura knows about that too._" Naruto thought to himself.

"Exactly." I replied. "However… Sasuke isn't the only person that damn snake wants to get his slimy hands on_._" I mumbled quietly to myself. Surprisingly, Sakura heard.

"Huh? Who else does that damn snake want?" Sakura asked.

I narrowed my eyes while I kept my attention forward. I didn't even bother to answer her question. So I just remained silent as I clenched my teeth tightly. A low feral growl escaped my throat as well. I sent more chakra into the base of my feet and pushed myself a few inches ahead of her and Naruto.

"_**Don't worry, pup. I won't let that bastard get to you." Kiyiya assured me.**_

"I know, Kiyiya. I know you won't." I thought. "_And I won't let that bastard or the Akatsuki get their hands on you either._"


	4. Arrive At the Hidden Sand

**Hiya everyone. Here I am with the next chapter. I was planning on posting this earlier but time just got away from me. But here it is. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Thanks, Kazumi.**

* * *

><p><em>Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami<em>

_Chapter Four: Arrive At the Hidden Sand. Mission, Tracking Down The Akatsuki_

**Inside the forest, Kazumi's Point of View:**

Temari and Sakura were sitting on the ground, leaning against the trees as they rested with Kakashi sitting there with them. Meanwhile, Naruto and I were standing on a tree branch high above them. We were just staring out towards the horizon as the sun slowly began to rise behind us. The only thing we could think about at the moment was hurrying to the Hidden Sand and saving our friend, Gaara.

"_Why…? Why does it have to be Gaara?_" Naruto thought to me. "_It's always him. So now it's up to us to save him._"

"_Yeah. You're right, Naruto._" I thought back to him. "_But we'll make sure that Gaara will never be alone. He has us and he'll always will. Not just as comrades but as friends as well._"

"_Right. We can't let him down._" He tells me. I just continued to look forward, remembering what I had told Gaara after our fight with Kimimaro.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback….<em>

"_Kazumi Hatake." Gaara suddenly said._

"_Hmm?" I answered as I looked at him._

"_I, I want to apologize for what I did. Back during the Chūnin Exams." Gaara explained. "I…"_

"_There's no need for that." I quickly said. "After all, it was Shukaku's fault, not yours. Besides, you, me and Naruto…. We're not so different."_

"_Huh? What do you mean?" Gaara asks._

"_I'm sure that Naruto already explained to you that he's the container for the Kyuubi, right?" I asked. "And we both know that you're the container for the Ichibi."_

"_Yes, what about it?" he asks._

"_Well, only a few people know about this. But I feel that I can trust you as well, so I'm going to tell you." I started as I saw a curious look on Gaara's face. "Naruto already knows, but in truth, I'm a container as well."_

"_You….you are?" he asks._

"_Yes. I'm the container of the Juubi." I told him. "I have the Ten-Tailed Wolf inside me. But even if I wasn't treated as bad as you and Naruto were, I still lived in fear. I always wondered what would happen if people knew that I held the most powerful beast of them all. But since I knew Naruto had a beast inside him, I easily became friends with him. And I hope that I can be friends with you as well."_

"_Really?" he asks._

"_Yes. After all….we are siblings in a sense. Siblings of Tailed Beasts that is." I told him._

"_Hmm. Naruto Uzumaki and Kazumi Hatake. They are containers of the beasts just like I am. They know how it is. Sort of." Gaara thought. "Kazumi Hatake…."_

"_Yes." I answered._

"_We…..we can be friends, siblings." He says._

"_Heh, good to hear, Gaara." I said. "That's great to hear."_

_End of flashback…_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

"_Gaara._" Kazumi thought.

"All right. Break time is over." Kakashi announced as he got back to his feet. In no time at all, Temari and Sakura snapped themselves awake.

"Hmm? Hey. Kakashi sensei, where's Naruto and Kazumi?" Sakura asked as she looked around for her two teammates.

"They're right up there." Kakashi says as he points at the tree branch high above them.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Pont of View:<strong>

"_Just one more day until we reach the Sand Village. But we have to hurry. There's no telling how much time we have left._" Naruto thought to me.

"_Then we need to move as fast as we possibly can. We don't need to waste any more time._" I replied sternly.

**…Few hours later, Desert outskirts:**

"All right, we finally reached the desert." Naruto said.

"The Village Hidden in the Sand is just up ahead." Temari assured us. "It's best if I take the lead from here on out."

"Lead on." Kakashi told her. While I stood there, a very uneasy feeling suddenly appeared, catching my attention.

"_Kiyiya. Do you sense something strange?_" I thought.

"_**Yeah, unfortunately I do." She replied. "I fear that it might be Shukaku. I have a feeling that something bad is happening."**_

"All right, let's go!" I heard Naruto yell.

That quickly snapped me out of my thoughts and I started following him. We moved on, following Temari. But we soon had to stop and take shelter in a nearby cave when a sandstorm suddenly blew in. Naruto sat at the cave entrance with Kakashi sitting close behind him. Temari and Sakura were sitting together as they leaned against the wall. I sat next to Sakura and was sitting Indian Style as I meditated.

"_Kiyiya. That feeling I sensed earlier. Could it be the work of the Akatsuki?_" I asked her mentally. "_Are they… I mean… could they have already…?_"

"_**I'm not sure, pup. But I do know that since they have the One-Tailed Beast, they will eventually extract the beast from its host." Kiyiya explained. "But even though we know this, we don't know when it will be completed or how it will be done."**_

"_This is becoming very frustrating._" I thought as I released a held breath. "_I know Naruto and Temari are both worried, as are the rest of us. But it's not helping me since I'm the one who is actually sensing things."_

"_**Well… you're doing a very good job staying calm under the pressure." She said.**_

"_I have no choice. If I told Naruto, it would just make him even more impatient._" I thought. "_And right now, we need to try to keep him as cool and collected as we possibly can._"

"_**Yes, I see. You're absolutely right." she agreed. "Because knowing Naruto, he would rush in first without thinking things through."**_

"_Right._" I agreed. "_And if Naruto just knew how to control himself more, he'll be fine. I mean, I've gotten better with my own habit with losing my cool. Plus, I can just about remain calm in almost every situation I'm faced with. But however, I'm still working on that._"

"We've got this close to our target and we're just sitting here." Naruto growled. "I can't stand this waiting." He growled once more and was about to move but Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto, for the last time, relax." He told him. "There's nothing we can do."

"I know, but…" Naruto started.

"Just be patient. Would you look at Temari, she's the one worried the most." Sakura told him.

"The cardinal rule of traveling in the desert. If you hit a sandstorm, you stay put." Temari explains to Naruto. "You lose all your sense of direction in a storm like that. I've heard of many people getting lost in the desert and dying of thirst. Don't worry. The sandstorms we get this time of year don't really last long."

"Well… I just hope you're right." Naruto said.

I just sighed quietly, "_See what I mean._" I told Kiyiya.

"_**Yeah, I see." She replies.**_

"_Look. I want to try something._" I told her. "_Let's see if we can try to contact Gaara. It may not be as strong as my connection with Naruto, but it's worth a shot._"

"_**Okay. Let's try." Kiyiya tells me.**_

"_All right then._" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Inner psyche, Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

"_Gaara…? Gaara, can you hear me?_" I asked as I tried to create the link. "_Come on, Gaara. Please answer me. Lord Kazekage, can you hear me?_"

"_What..? Kazumi Hatake?_" I heard Gaara say. I turn around and find him standing there. "_What are you…?_"

"_It's because of our Tailed Beasts._" I said, answering his unfinished question. "_As long as I know the host of the Tailed Beast, I can create a mental link. I'm just glad that it worked._"

"_Hmm. I see._" He says.

"_Gaara, we heard what happened._" I told him. "_We heard about the Akatsuki attacking you and the Hidden Sand._"

"_Yes. The one who attacked was wearing the black cloak with red clouds, the clothing of the Akatsuki. He has long blonde hair, with a long piece covering his left eye, which hides a small camera._" Gaara explained. "_I was able to fend him off as long as I could but he was able to defeat me. I have no idea where I am now._"

"_Don't worry, Gaara. We're going to find you. That's a promise._" I assured him. "_And we will make sure that those damn Akatsuki members pay for what they've done._"

"_I know without a doubt that you will._" he says.

"_Gaara, is there anything else you can tell me that would aid us?_" I asked. "_Like his fighting style, his abilities, weaknesses… anything like that at all?_"

"_He's a long range fighter. He uses this explosive clay to fight._" Gaara explained. "_Be aware of that. His explosive clay is nothing to wave off._"

"_Right, we'll approach him with caution._" I assured him.

"_**Oh great, just what we need, company. Why the hell is that Gaki **_(A/N Gaki means brat)_** doing in here anyway?" cried out an annoying voice. "No, scratched that. How the hell is that Gaki here anyway?"**_

I just sighed in response, "_Nice to see you again too, Shukaku._" I told the One Tail. "_Still an impudent beast I see. You haven't changed a bit since the first time we met._"

"_**Why you stupid little…! Get the hell out of here!" he snapped with a growl.**_

"_**Don't talk to my partner that way, Shukaku." Kiyiya snapped. "I see that you still believe you're above everyone else. You're worst then Kurama."**_

"_**Kiyiya…!? Why you…" he started. "You and your damn Gaki get the hell out of here! Get lost!"**_

"_**She didn't come here to talk to you anyway." Kiyiya snapped back. "So just shut up and let them talk."**_

"_Don't worry, Gaara. We're moving as fast as we can._" I told him. "_We'll rescue you, even if it costs us our own lives._"

"_I will warn you once more, Kazumi Hatake._" Gaara says. "_This Akatsuki member, he shouldn't be taken lightly. Understand? Do not let your guard down._"

"_I understand completely, Lord Kazekage. We won't fail you._" I added in a confident tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Back within her own subconscious:<strong>

"_Well, he's okay, from what I can tell._" I say to Kiyiya as I reopen my eyes. "_I just hope we get to him in time._"

"_**If you are to save him, you'll have to hurry." Kiyiya tells me. "If they succeed in extracting Shukaku from him, it will kill him."**_

"_It was never an option to begin with. It's our main priority._" I told her.

"_**Tell me. Are you going to tell Naruto about this?" she asks.**_

"_No, I can't._" I told her. "_It will only cause him to become even more impatient. We don't need him to be even more so. I'll keep it to myself for the time being. I'll tell Kakashi once we arrive at the village._"

"_**I understand." She tells me. "Let's just hope Shukaku gives them a fight. And knowing him, I think he will."**_

"_I hope you're right, Kiyiya._" I told her. "_I'll have to make sure not to give them the idea that something is up too._" I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in reality, Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

"Hmm? Kazumi... You've been pretty quiet for the remainder of the trip. Is everything all right?" Sakura asked but I didn't hear her. "Hey, Kazumi? Did you hear me?" she asks as she placed a hand on my shoulder, which snaps me back to reality.

"Huh? What?" I replied as I looked back at her. "Sakura? What is it?"

"Huh? You were spaced out?" She asks as she gives me a somewhat concerned look. "That's not like you. Are you all right?"

"Oh, sorry about that. I figured I would use the time to meditate." I told her as I awkwardly scratched the back of my head. "I had to do something to stay calm and to help pass the time as well."

"Yeah, I suppose you have a point." She says. "Sorry for bothering you."

"There's no need to apologize." I assured her. "I was just about to snap out of it anyway. So no harm done."

"_**That was pretty close, pup. She nearly caught you." Kiyiya thought.**_

"_I know. At least I was able to talk to Gaara before she did try to get my attention._" I thought back. "_But if she, or any of the others for the matter, would have done so while I was talking to him, I would have been caught._"

"All right, if you're sure." Sakura says.

"Yeah, I'm positive. So don't worry, everything's okay." I told her. She just nods her head in understanding.

While I sat there looking at Sakura, I was unaware that Kakashi was paying close attention and took notice of my somewhat uneasy demeanor. A few minutes later, the sandstorm ended and we resume our journey to the Hidden Sand. We made it to the entrance where two Sand Nin waited. We wasted no time following them into the village. As we did, we learned that the Akatsuki had also attacked Kankuro.

"What! You say they got Kankuro as well?" Temari asked.

"Yes. When the enemy took Lord Kazekage, Kankuro went after them by himself." The Sand Nin explained. "He was poisoned. And we haven't been able to find anything to counteract it. He won't last must longer."

"Damn it!" Temari snapped.

"Don't give up yet, Temari." Sakura told her. "Let me take a look at him."

* * *

><p>"Kankuro!" Temari yells as we entered the room they were holding Kankuro. Just before Naruto, Kakashi and I could enter farther into the large room, an old woman suddenly attacks, aiming right for Kakashi.<p>

"Damn you!" she yelled as she ran towards us. "Get ready to defend yourself or die!" But before she could do anything, Naruto jumped ahead and stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing attacking Kakashi sensei like that?" Naruto growled. "You wrinkly old prune."

"I haven't forgotten what you did." She said. "I've waited for this day, White Fang of the Leaf. The day I reap vengeance on you for what you did to my son."

"_Huh? Just who the hell is this old woman?_" I thought to myself. "Um… Nii-sama? Do you know this old woman or something?" I asked him as I pointed at the elderly woman.

"No, I don't." he whispered to me and soon directed his attention forward. "Hey look. You have it all wrong. You see, I'm not…" Kakashi tried to tell her.

"That's enough talk!" she interrupted. But before she could run forward again, an older gentleman stepped before her and held his hand out.

"Take a closer look at the man, sis." The man said. It's true that there's a resemblance, but this one is not the White Fang."

"Hello." Kakashi told her as he held up one hand.

"Really…? You did not just say hello to her?" I asked Kakashi quietly as I gave him a disapproving look. "She tried to kill you for crying out loud!"

"Besides, as you know, the White Fang of the Leaf died long ago." He continued. "Remember? When you heard the news, you wept frustration because that meant you would never have your vengeance. Isn't that so, sis?"

"Revenge?" I ask. "_She made all this noise because she wanted revenge against my father? Yeah, I definitely don't trust this woman. Not one bit._" I thought.

"Oh well, never mind." She said and suddenly started laughing hysterically.

"_What the heck!? This old woman attacks my brother because he looks like dad. And now she's just standing there laughing._" I thought while I sweat-dropped. "What the hell are you laughing at? That's not funny!" I yelled in an annoyed tone. The laughing quickly stopped when Kankuro's screams started.

"Here! Let me take a look at him." Sakura says as she runs over, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Listen, it might help if you all cleared out of here and give us some room."

"You got it, Sakura." Naruto said as we left. We all just sat quietly in the hallway while Sakura worked on Kankuro. Well, I was standing beside Kakashi, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei." Naruto said quietly.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"Who the heck is this White Fang of the Leaf guy that made this old lady so angry?" he asked as he pointed at the old woman. "Got any idea?"

"Huh?" I heard the old woman say. It was obvious to see that she was curious about Naruto's question as well.

"Uh, hmm, let me see. How to put it." He said as he closed his book, looking up at the ceiling. "He was, well in a word, he was my father."

"Heh?" Naruto replied.

"You there… You're the son of the White Fang?" the old woman asked, surprised apparently. She soon turned her attention onto me, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "And you, the girl. Who are you…?"

"_Hmpf, that's very rude. I have a name._" I growled to myself. "I'm his sister." I told her with an annoyed look as I pointed towards Kakashi.

"Hmm, I see. So that would make you the White Fang's daughter." she says. "I never knew anything about the White Fang having any children."

"So that's it. That explains why you two look like him." The old man added.

* * *

><p>We waited for who knows how long. To be honest, it felt like an eternity and it could have just been a couple of hours. But luckily, Sakura was able to remove most of the poison but they still had to make an antidote to counteract the remaining substance in Kankuro's body. Meanwhile, Kakashi, Naruto and I were standing in the hallway when we heard there was a message from the Hidden Leaf.<p>

"It's from your Hokage." Baki said as he handed Kakashi the scroll.

"From grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked. "What she say?"

"She says that Team Gai is on its way here to back us up." He replied.

"Huh? Bushier Brow Sensei's squad?" Naruto asked. "I can't wait to see how much they all changed. I hear even Neji has been made a Jounin. Well alright, there's no sense in waiting for them to get here. Let's go after the Akatsuki right now!" he yelled, taking off.

"Okay. Which way are you going?" Kakashi asked him, causing him to stop. "Do you even know where they are or which way they went?"

"Uh! No." he said as he turned back around.

"If you don't mind my asking, what have been the results so far of your attempts to pursue the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked Baki.

"First Kankuro went after them by himself, and you see what happened to him." Baki said. "Then we dispatched a tracking unit to pursue them. But we have yet to hear back from them. And there's another problem. We believe that, well it appears that Captain Yuura, one of our council of advisors, has gone missing. We don't know if he's alive."

"So you're saying that you've completely lost track of the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. We have." Baki answered.

"Lord Baki." Said one of the medical Nin. "Kankuro has regained consciousness."

* * *

><p>"Kankuro? Are you all right?" Temari asked.<p>

"Temari. You're back already." Kankuro said weakly.

"I heard the village was in trouble." She told him.

"I'm sorry. To be such a bother." He told her.

"Shut up. Don't be ridiculous." Temari replied.

"Can you lead me to where Kankuro's fight with the Akatsuki took place?" Kakashi said to Baki.

"Hmm?" Baki replied.

"I'm known for having a pretty good nose for tracking. If even the slightest trace of their scent remains on the scene…" Kakashi started.

"There's no need for that." Kankuro interrupted as he forced himself to sit up. "Where are my puppets? I assume that my puppets were recovered, right?" After waiting for a few minutes, Kankuro's puppets were brought in.

"He fought with me, while the other carried Gaara away." Kankuro explained. "You might not be able to follow Gaara's scent, but you can definitely follow the one I fought. I was able to retrieve a piece of his clothing. It was the last thing I did."

"Even in defeat, you went down fighting." Kakashi said as he picked up the piece of cloth. "Just what I expect from a Sand Shinobi." He tells him and soon looks at me. "Kazumi."

"Right." I replied. We both began to perform a series of hand signs.

"**Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!"** we both exclaimed together.

We placed our hands on the ground, causing smoke to appear around us. Once the smoke diminishes; a pack of Ninja hounds and a pack of ninja wolves were revealed. The large group made up of hounds was none other than Kakashi's Ninja Hound Squad. The group consisted of: Pakkun, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Uhei and Guruko.

The small group that was made of wolves was my team. My group consisted of: Nanako (first summoning and main partner), Ayame (Nanako's younger sister), Takeshi (Nanako's older brother) and Haru (Nanako's younger brother). Nanako had dark grey fur with a white patch of fur along her stomach. Ayame had light grey fur. As for Takeshi and Haru, they both had black fur. However, Haru had a grey patch covering his eyes and nose. They all wore ninja headbands around their necks, indicating they were a part of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"At your service. Eight Ninja Hounds." Pakkun said.

"At your command, Four Ninja Wolves." Nanako stated.

"Nanako… You and the others… Please don't ever do that again." I say with a small twitch, my eyes narrowed slightly. "It's sort of… well… its embarrassing."

"Hey. Pakkun!" Naruto said.

"Huh? Is that you Naruto?" Pakkun asked. "Long time no see."

"Whoa, look at you. You haven't changed a bit." Naruto told him.

"You haven't either." Pakkun replied.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm a lot taller for one thing." Naruto said. His attention soon landed on the wolves. "Uh? They're new. I don't think I've seen them before. Not only that but they're wolves not dogs."

"These are my partners, Naruto. Meet Nanako, Ayame, Takeshi and Haru." I say to Naruto as I gestured to them while I said their names. "Guys, this is Naruto."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto." They all said together.

"All right, all right. Let's skip the reunion and the introductions for now." Kakashi said. "I need you guys to get on this right away."

"Nanako… Haru… Ayame… Takeshi… Take in the scent Kakashi sensei is holding and track down the individual it belongs to." I told them.

"Right." they said in unison.

"Find out which way he went, okay." Kakashi said. "Go on."

"We'll let you know if we find something." Pakkun said.

"Leave it to us." Nanako added and the two quickly took off.

"Okay! We move out as soon as Pakkun and the others return." Naruto said. "So I say we start getting ready."

"Not so fast, Naruto." Kakashi told him. Meanwhile, Sakura was able to create the antidote and immediately gave it to Kankuro. Hopefully it will take effect soon.

"All of you are going to need rest as well, especially after your long journey." Baki said. "We prepared rooms for you."

"But… But we have to go after Gaara." Naruto said.

"Thanks. We'll take you up on your offer." Kakashi told him and soon looked towards Naruto. "We may have to travel far and fast tomorrow."

"Okay, you win." Naruto said, giving up the argument.

"Naruto. Save my little brother." Kankuro told him.

"Don't worry, I will." Naruto assured him. "After all, I'm going to be Hokage someday. And for now, the Kazekage can just owe me one."

"Please. Follow me." Baki tells us.

* * *

><p>After Baki showed us to our rooms, we all set our things down. While Sakura was getting ready for bed, I quietly left the room, heading over to Naruto and Kakashi's room. I calmly knocked on the door and waited. When the door opened, I was relieved to see Kakashi instead of Naruto. Before I could get one word out, I saw a serious look appear in Kakashi's eye.<p>

"Naruto, I'll be back in a minute." He said over his shoulder. He kept the door cracked, making sure Naruto didn't see me.

"Uh, okay." I heard Naruto answer. I stepped off to the side to let Kakashi walk out. Once he closed the door, he directed his attention onto me.

"What is it? Everything all right?" he asks.

"Well…" I started. "How about we move away from the door before I tell you anything." I told him as I pointed down the hall. He just nods and we proceed down the hall a little. "I have something to tell you." I said as soon as we come to a stop, standing in front of one of the windows.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened back in the cave?" he asked.

"I guess I'm not surprised that you caught on to that." I told him. "Besides, I had a feeling that you might have anyway."

"So…? What's going on?" he asks.

"Well, you see…" I started. "How can I explain it?" I asked myself, pausing for a moment. "You see, I was attempting to contact Gaara." I admitted.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asks.

"It's like Telepathy but I can only do so with people like me." I explain. "I mean, those who have a connection to a Tailed Beast."

"Tailed Beast Telepathy?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's right." I say with a slight nod.

"Can you communicate with the others?" he asks.

"Well, I'm not completely certain about that. But as far as I can tell, no." I answered. "So far I can only communicate with Naruto and Gaara. I guess I'm able to do so because I know them. However, my connection with Gaara is not nearly as strong as my connection with Naruto."

"I see." He says as he gives me a thoughtful look. "You said that you were attempting to contact Gaara. You were able to do so?"

"Yeah, I was. I was talking to him back at the cave." I answered. "He told me about the individual who was responsible for the attack on the Hidden Sand. He said that the enemy was wearing the black cloak with red clouds, the clothing of the Akatsuki. He has long blonde-colored hair, with a long piece covering his left eye, which hides a small camera."

"Gaara was able to give you a description of the enemy?" he asked, slightly surprised. I nodded once more to answer.

"Yes, but that's not all." I continued. "He also said that the guy is a long range fighter. He uses this explosive clay to fight. We need to be aware of this if we encounter him. His explosive clay is nothing to wave off."

"Hmm, I see. Well, given this information on this guy, as well as the information on the one named Sasori, we may have a chance of stopping them both." He stated. "Was Gaara able to tell you where they were hiding?"

I shook my head, "No, he wasn't able to. He's unconscious, so he doesn't know where he is or how he got there." I answered. "Sorry, but that's all I know."

"Well, at least we have more to go on when we find them. Nonetheless, it sounds like these opponents are going to be tough to deal with. Whether we fight them alone or together." Kakashi says. "Why haven't you said anything about this earlier?"

"I know I should have, but I didn't want Naruto to worry. And we didn't need him becoming even more impatient than what he already was." I answered. "I was planning to talk to you about this as soon as we arrived here. But we got preoccupied with other things."

"I see your point, but that's in the past now. We have more information than what we started with, so that's good." Kakashi says. "Have you tried to make contact since then?"

"Yes, but unfortunately I wasn't able to get him." I told him. "Plus I've been having this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach ever since we arrived here. Something terrible is happening as we speak and I don't like it at all."

Before I could continue, I felt Kakashi place his hand gently on my shoulder, "For now, don't worry about it and get some rest. Who knows how long or how far we'll have to travel tomorrow."

I just sighed and nodded my head slightly, "Right."

* * *

><p>After talking to Kakashi, I returned back to my room I shared with Sakura and sat on my bed, in Indian-Style as I began to meditate. I know it's been a long day, but I needed to talk to Kiyiya. I still couldn't help but feel very anxious about what was happening to Gaara. I knew the Akatsuki had him but I couldn't image just how they were going to take the Tailed Beast from his body. After entering my subconscious, I was sitting before the large gates and found Kiyiya lying down on the other side.<p>

"_**Still worried about Gaara?" she asked.**_

"_Do you really have to ask?_" I asked as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "_I can't explain this very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Could they be…?_"

"_**You should get some rest, pup. Like your brother said, who knows what tomorrow has in store for you and the others." Kiyiya said. "You'll need to be well rested to be fully aware on your mission."**_

"_Yeah, you're right._" I agreed. "_I guess I'll have plenty of time to think about this tomorrow. So until then, I'll just let my mind rest._"

"_**Right. Goodnight, pup." She told me.**_

"_Goodnight to you as well, Kiyiya._" I told her.

Once the conversation was over, I snapped myself back to reality. When I opened my eyes, I found myself back inside the guest room. I glanced to my right to see Sakura fast asleep. Well, I didn't blame her. She worked hard and did a very great job saving Kankuro. She was definitely on her way to becoming a great medical-nin, which meant I had better step it up. I soon turned over and drifted off to sleep. I just hoped that we get to Gaara in time to rescue him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

The next morning, I woke up earlier than Sakura and quickly got ready. Pakkun, Nanako and the others had returned and had already filled me and Kakashi in on the situation. They were able to find the Akatsuki hideout, so that meant we were going to head out soon. Once I finished getting ready, I walked over to Sakura's bed and gently woke her up. Before long, she was up and getting ready as well. We soon headed out and met Naruto and Kakashi outside.

"Seems that we'll be working in conjunction with a squad from the sand village." Kakashi informed us. "As soon as they arrive, we'll head out."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Temari said as she approached us.

"If that's everybody…" Kakashi started.

"Then we should head out." I finished.

"Okay! There's no time to waste. So let's get this show on the road." Naruto said.

"Lady Temari, wait!" Baki said as he landed beside us. "Temari. You are your group are to remain here and patrol the perimeter."

"Are you kidding me or what?" Temari asked.

"Orders. From above." He said simply. "If word gets out that the Kazekage is missing, our enemies may use that as an opportunity to attack the village."

"Don't you get it? That's why we must get him back as quickly as we can." Temari stated. "Look at these Leaf ninja. They came all this way from their village to rescue Gaara. And Gaara's not even their leader. It's the Sand Shinobi that should be rescuing him!"

"I'm sorry." Baki strained out.

"Well I'm going!" I voice yelled. We all looked up to see the same old woman from before, standing on top of the building. "If a Sand Shinobi is needed, then I'm the one to go."

"Granny Chiyo?" Temari said.

"But...But you're so…" Baki started.

"I'm retired, yes. Which means of course I'm free to do whatever I want." She said. Suddenly she jumps and lands safely on the ground before us. "Besides, it's been awhile since I've seen my adorable grandchild." With that taken care of, we all headed out to the main entrance of the village. Afterwards, we proceeded forward, heading straight to the Akatsuki's hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	5. The Hunt For The Kazekage

_Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami_

_Chapter Five: The Hunt For The Kazekage, Encounter With Itachi Uchiha _

"Naruto, can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked. "How long do you think the Akatsuki's been after you and Kazumi?"

"I don't know." Naruto answered.

"Two members of the Akatsuki came to the Leaf looking for Naruto and Kazumi once." Kakashi explained to her. "But it's been three years since then with no sign of them. And now they're back."

"But why do you think they waited so long before they made another move?" Sakura asked.

"It could be the fact that Master Jiraiya was around and didn't want to fight him." Kakashi said.

"That's not it." Lady Chiyo said. "From what I learned, there was an entirely different reason as to why they waited so long."

"What reason?" Naruto asked.

"If you're going to try to lure out the Tailed Beasts that dwells within, a great deal of preparation is involved. In other words, they needed more time." Lady Chiyo explained.

"What are you talking about? What Tailed Beasts?" Sakura asked.

"_Hmm, I see. So it seems that Sakura doesn't know everything. Just only know the information about Naruto._" I thought.

"My, my. You're a student of that old slug queen, Tsunade, and you don't even know that." Lady Chiyo said. "When the Leaf itself its host is the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"The Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit is nothing we talk about." Kakashi told her. "It's considered top secret."

"Really? Well, not surprising I guess." Lady Chiyo said. "Tailed Beasts are demon spirits with one or more tails. The Sand has had the single tailed beast since long ago. That's the Shukaku sealed inside Gaara."

"So then… there's more of these demon spirits?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yes. There are a total of nine of them in the world." Lady Chiyo said. "Each with distinct characteristics. And each with a different number of tails. The demon beast with one tail, a two tail, three tail and so on. All the way up to the Nine-Tailed Fox of the Leaf. The beasts are large concentrations of chakra and each nation battled to gain control of them for military purposes."

"Nine? But wait, there's…" Naruto started. I quickly jumped over to his side and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from saying another word. When he looked back at me, he saw a serious look in my eyes.

"_Naruto, don't say another word._" I thought to him. "_Not everyone knows about the Ten Tailed Wolf. So we must keep it that way. And that means we don't tell everyone we see, understand._"

"_Huh? Oh, okay, I got it._" He thought back. "_I won't say anything else._"

"_Thanks._" I replied back with a sigh of relief.

"What were you about to say?" Lady Chiyo asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, it… it was nothing." Naruto said calmly.

"_Great. Now she's trying to find out._" I thought.

We continued moving through the treetops as Lady Chiyo continued her story about the Tailed Beasts. A little ways, we spotted a clearing. So we jumped to the ground and moved forward from there. Kakashi lead the way as the rest of us followed close behind.

"Everybody stop!" Kakashi yelled as he held his arms out. We did so and there we found none other than Itachi Uchiha standing before us.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked.

"_So soon?" _Kakashi thought.

"_Those eyes. Could it be…?_" Thought Lady Chiyo.

"_Damn it. If he's here, than that means…_" I thought.

"I know you." Naruto growled. "Itachi…" Naruto started.

"…Uchiha." I finished.

"So… That's the one." Lady Chiyo said as she walked forward. "The child who wiped out his entire clan."

"Kakashi…. Naruto…. Kazumi…. It's been awhile." Itachi said.

"It wasn't enough for you, huh?" Naruto growled. "You had to go after Gaara as well. I'll destroy every last one of you!" As we stood there, Itachi slowly started moving his head.

"Everyone, whatever you do, don't look at him in the eyes." Kakashi ordered. "Itachi's Genjutsu is a visual Jutsu. Which means avoid eye contact to avoid being trap in his Jutsu."

"Yeah, that I know." Naruto said.

"Okay, but then, how are we suppose to fight him?" Sakura asked.

"That's the tricky part." Kakashi replied. "You have to anticipate his moves by watching his feet, his body."

"That's like fighting with one arm tied behind your back." She growled.

"Hmm, the Uchiha Clan. It's been a while since I went up against the Sharingan." Lady Chiyo said.

"We may be able to take him on since the numbers are in our favor." I said. "We just have to make sure we're not caught in the Genjutsu."

"Then let's go. I'll take the rear." Naruto said.

"Wait." Kakashi told him.

"Okay, we're waiting. But what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked.

"We're dealing with something much more complicated." Kakashi explained. "He uses Mangekyo Sharingan. It's far more powerful than any visual Jutsu. It only takes a second. But if it hits you, it will be the longest second in your life. It can feel like you are trapped in his Jutsu for days when it will only feel like a second in the real world. I know because I was trapped for three days and lost consciousness for more than a week."

"That does sound tricky." Lady Chiyo said. "Seems like he's a troublesome fellow."

"Very good, Kakashi." Itachi said. "You learned quite a bit, especially when it was your first time being trapped."

"That's not all I learned. There's a price to pay for using such a technique." Kakashi told him. "Not only do you use a significant large amount of chakra, you also risk damaging your eye farther. I'll admit, I underestimated you last time. But let me assure you, I'm not the same fool I use to be."

"Heh. And don't go thinking I'm the same kid either." Naruto added. "A lot of things have changed since then."

"Naruto, leave him to me." Kakashi told him.

"Not again. Not that kind of teamwork where we sit back and do nothing." Naruto growled.

"No. This time you cover me." Kakashi told me. "I wish I could say you guys can go on ahead. I can handle this alone. But I never make the same mistake twice."

"It's time that you come with me. Naruto. Kazumi." Itachi said.

"_Huh? Why on earth would he want this girl? Naruto is the Nine-Tailed Fox's Jinchuriki. Don't tell me that she is a Jinchuriki as well._" Lady Chiyo thought.

While we stood there and got ready to attack, Naruto suddenly rushes forward with his Rasengan charged and aiming for nothing. When he jumped back, he just stood there. Sakura, Lady Chiyo and I quickly poured our chakra into him, snapping him out of Itachi's Genjutsu.

"Naruto! Are you all right!?" Kakashi asked.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"You were caught in a Genjutsu." I told him.

"We all funneled our chakra into you to break the Jutsu." Sakura added.

"I don't get it. Where did his shadow clones go?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean shadow clones?" Lady Chiyo asked. "He hasn't used such a thing the whole time we were standing here."

"Naruto, you just freaked out all of a sudden and started shooting off your Rasengan at absolutely nothing." Sakura said. "You don't remember any of that?"

"Are you saying I was already in the Genjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"I fear that he's using more than just a visual Jutsu." Lady Chiyo said.

"I think it's about time for the main event." Kakashi said. "Better get it together, Naruto."

"Come on, Naruto. Snap out of it." I told him as I placed my hand on his cheek. He looks at me for a second and soon jumps out of his trance. Kakashi quickly takes off after Itachi, but as he does so, Itachi performs hand signs for his next attack.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"** Itachi exclaimed. However, Kakashi was fast enough to avoid the attack.

"He's not done yet!" Kakashi warned us. And soon Itachi's second attack came seconds later.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** Itachi said, sending a large ball of fire towards us. We all jumped into the air to avoid the blast.

Once the dust cleared, we had hidden ourselves within the forest. Meanwhile, Kakashi had charged his Lightning Blade and went after Itachi. Itachi jumped into the air, avoiding the attack. However, Naruto was high in the air, waiting for him. He's clone disappeared and Naruto came down onto Itachi, slamming a Rasengan into his stomach, sending him into the ground. When the smoke cleared, Itachi was standing before a large crater. Naruto was quick to use the cover of the mist to disappear into the forest.

"Naruto, you all right?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah." He answered as he panted. "I thought for sure with Kakashi sensei using his attack as a diversion, we had him."

Itachi just stood there, staring forward. As he did so, fog suddenly appeared. But it wasn't just around Itachi; it was surrounding the forests and the immediate area around us. I knew instantly that this was Kakashi's doing. Now all we had to do was keep our focus on Kakashi's presence and focus on our target as well. We just sat there quietly as the fog grew thicker by the second.

"Kakashi! Can we please put an end to this childish game of Hide and Seek?" Itachi asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kakashi replied as he came out of hiding. Kakashi quickly drew kunai knives and tossed them at Itachi. As he dodged them, he performed hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** Itachi attacked. The fireball exploded, clearing out the mist in the process. When the view was clear, Naruto and I spotted a hole in the path where the fireball created. Kakashi came out of hiding when he attacked Itachi, but Itachi was able to catch him. Now the two stood there as they both had a tight grip of the other.

"Naruto. Now's our chance." I told him.

"Right!" he replied. Naruto quickly called forth a shadow clone and began to create a large, stronger Rasengan. **"Giant Rasengan…!"** Naruto yelled.

Kakashi's clone continued to hold him still as my attack kept him from moving his arms. This gave Naruto the opportunity to finish him off. Kakashi's clone disappears and Naruto strikes Itachi with his Rasengan. The attack exploded and sent Itachi flying back. Once the blast stopped carrying Itachi's body, we all headed over to see if he was truly defeated or not. However, we were all surprised to see what was awaiting us instead.

"What on earth…?" Lady Chiyo started to say.

"When we were fighting, I could feel something was off." Kakashi said.

"I don't get it. What the heck just happened?" Naruto asked.

"It has to be some type of Jutsu." Sakura said.

"That… That man." Lady Chiyo said.

"Lady Chiyo. Do you know who this person is?" Kakashi asked.

"I do." She replied quietly. His name is Yuura. And he's a Jounin from our own Village."

"A Sand Shinobi?" Naruto said.

"What does this mean?" Kakashi asked.

"I wish I knew." Lady Chiyo replied. "Yuura went missing after Gaara was abducted."

"Could it be possible that he was a spy for the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked.

"No. He served on the council for four years." Lady Chiyo explained.

"So the Akatsuki could have had some kind of mind controlling jutsu over him." I suggested. "I mean, if he's as loyal to the Hidden Sand as you say, that has to be the reason."

"You may be right. Yuura was a very loyal man indeed." Lady Chiyo stated. "However, it's just like I thought. They were merely buying themselves time."

"_Buying time. Then that means they've already…_" I thought. My muscles instantly tense up, knowing exactly what she was referring to. "_Damn it! The extraction process…! That has to be it!_"

"_**Yes. There's no doubt that it. They've started the procedure." Kiyiya added.**_

"That's an impressive Jutsu they got." Kakashi said.

"For them to use a Jutsu like this to stall us can only mean one thing." Lady Chiyo said as she continued to write something down on a small scroll. "The extraction of the Tailed Beast has already begun."

"We're out of time. We need to get to Gaara right away." Kakashi said.

"So wait, hold on." Sakura said. "What do you mean by; extraction?"

"_Ugh! Damn it, Sakura…_" I groaned inwardly.

"They're after the Shukaku. If they can draw out the One-Tail, they can create a new Jinchuriki." Explained Lady Chiyo.

"A new Jinchuriki?" Sakura asked.

"I told you how the Tailed Beasts contain power of all reckoning." She said. "And how every land tried to use them as military weapons? Jinchuriki is the name given to those who control that power."

"I see." Sakura said quietly.

"There were those who tried to harness that power for themselves." She continued. "Attempting to seal them away inside of people. By suppressing that power, they hoped to bend it to their will. Those individuals are known as Jinchuriki."

"_**Is her story bothering you, pup?" Kiyiya asked.**_

"_I just don't want to hear it. You've already explained it to me, so…_" I told her. "_I guess everyone should know. I guess._"

"**But that old woman is right. For years, many have only seen us as weapons. That continues on today." Kiyiya tells me. "However, you and Naruto are quite different, pup. Different from the various Jinchuriki that came before you."**

"_That's because Naruto and I don't see you or Kurama as such._" I thought back. "_You're more like friends, our comrades. Even though Kurama is too stubborn to see that for himself._"

Suddenly, Lady Chiyo threw one of the scrolls down. When it unraveled, it revealed a symbol. With a simply hand sign, she summoned some kind of tool that looked like a windup toy. She turned the key and sent the small messenger bird off.

"There were several wars where they used the Jinchuriki, weren't they?" Sakura asked.

"That's correct." Lady Chiyo replied.

"The people who become Jinchuriki…" she started but stopped and turned her direction over towards Naruto. "All right then. How are the Tailed Beasts extracted?"

"_Why the hell would she ask a question like that?_" I growled in my head. "_Damn it, Sakura. Some things are best left unsaid._"

"A couple of things are needed. A sealing Jutsu, strong enough to counterbalance the Tailed Beast's power and a lot of time." Answered Lady Chiyo. "But for things to reach that point, the Jinchuriki…"

"You don't mean?" Sakura asked.

"That's right dear. Once the Tailed Beast is extracted, they die." She finished. "And the Jinchuriki that came before Gaara. We extracted the beast from them. It was the same result." As Sakura stood there, tears immediately start to form in her eyes.

"You always were quick to cry. Uh, Sakura?" Naruto told Sakura. "Hey, don't worry. I promise I'm going to save Gaara." He smiled.

"Don't you get it? Naruto, I'm concerned…" Sakura said.

"Then we better hurry. We don't need to waste any more time." I told her as I walked off. "So let's get moving."

"Yeah, right…" He agreed, following close behind me.

* * *

><p>After moving for a bit, we took a break to rest up and regain any lost chakra. I took a quick nap and when I woke up, I found it was dark. Nightfall was already upon us. I glanced back out the corner of my eye to see Sakura and Naruto still fast asleep. So I quietly sat up and packed up my things. After getting my things in my backpack, I jumped up onto a nearby branch up above and just sat there. I looked up to spot a half a moon in the night sky.<p>

"_**I see that you couldn't sleep any longer." Kiyiya thought. "You know you can't hide anything from me. You're blaming yourself for what's happening to Gaara."**_

"_Can you blame me?_" I thought. "_The only reason they are coming after the other Jinchuriki is because they want you, Kiyiya. And that includes the other half of the Ten-Tails._"

"_**Pup, stop worrying yourself!" Kiyiya yelled. "We've been together for this long, so we will get through this together. Like we always have."**_

I shook my head slightly to shake the sleep off, "_Yeah, you're right._" I agreed quietly. "_Before we head out, I want to try and contact Gaara again._"

"_**All right, let's try." She agreed.**_

I sat down on the branch and started to contact with Gaara. A few minutes pass and I wasn't able to make contact with him. This was not good. A few minutes more, I finally stopped. I reopened my eyes and just looked up, staring at the half full moon high in the night sky.

"_Please… please… let us make it in time to save him._" I thought to myself. I couldn't help but clench my fists in the process. "_…Gaara…_"

* * *

><p>After resting up, we quickly got back to the mission. We were close to the Akatsuki's hideout, which meant that we were getting close to save Gaara. Once we made it to the Akatsuki's hideout, we saw that Team Gai, Gai, Lee, Neji and Tenten were already there.<p>

"You're late as usual, Kakashi." Gai said.

"Well, you see, we ran into a little trouble along the way." Kakashi explained.

"Naruto! Sakura! Kazumi!" Lee said happily.

"Wait a minute. By a little trouble, you don't mean me, do you Kakashi?" Lady Chiyo asked.

"Well?" Naruto growled.

"_Naruto's face and his eyes. He's already started to transform._" I thought. "_This can't be good. If he's anger continues to grow…_"

"_**This can't be good. If anything happens, you need to try and stop him." Kiyiya told me.**_

"_I know and you're right._" I replied.

"Looks like we were just a step behind you guys." Sakura says as we approach the team.

"Yeah." Tenten replied. "Uh, who's that old lady?"

"Oh! This is Lady Chiyo. She's an advisor from the Sand Village." Sakura explained as she gestured to that said woman.

"Very pleased to meet you." Lady Chiyo said as she held up a peace sign.

"Well then. Let's do this, Kakashi." Gai sensei said.

"Right." Kakashi replied. As we stood there, Neji used his Byakugan to look through the large boulder, hoping to find out what was going on.

"Inside… it looks like there's a large cavern. But…" Neji explained.

"But what?" Lee asked.

"I… I just can't make out what's going on in there." Neji continued. "I see several people."

"Neji. What about Gaara? What's happening?" Naruto asked as he shook Neji. "Is he one of the people you see?"

"Back off a second." Neji told him. "I'm trying to locate him now." He looked down at the body that lay on the ground. And just as he was about to look at his face, Naruto interrupted him.

"Neji!" Naruto screamed.

"Take it easy." Neji told him. Neji soon directed his attention on a large statue that stood in the middle of the cavern. He watched as the statue started closing it eyes, one by one. He soon looked around the whole room as he drew back his vision. "I don't… What is that thing?"

"What is it? What's going on?" Naruto asked as he shook him. "Neji! What's in there?"

"Let go of me." Neji told him, in which he does so.

"Well? What did you see?" Sakura asked.

"It's hard to describe with words." Neji told her.

"Wait. So that would mean…" Tenten started.

"Yes. Means that whatever it is, we'll have to go see it for ourselves." Lee told her.

"That makes thing easy, doesn't it?" Gai asked him. Suddenly, Gai Sensei back flips away from the group. He soon rushes forward with his fist pulled back. But once he struck the large boulder, it didn't shatter nor did it move. A barrier was protecting it. "Quite a barrier."

* * *

><p>"What is your plan?" Lee asks as Gai walks back to us.<p>

"Well Lee, It's pretty obvious that we need to get rid of that barrier." Gai says.

"And how do we do that?" Tenten asks.

"Before we think about getting through, we have to figure out what kind of barrier it is." Stated Sakura.

"That's right. So… Figure out the type of barrier." Gai told us. "That's step one. Right, Kakashi?"

"Yeah." Kakashi agrees.

"What do you think?" Lady Chiyo asked.

"Hmm. It could be a Five Seal Barrier." Kakashi suggested. "

"I agree with you." Said Lady Chiyo.

"A Five Seal Barrier?" Naruto asked.

"It's a strong layer protection in which five tags with the word _forbidden_ written on them, are fasten around the area that's being guarded." Kakashi explains. "One forbidden tag is in front of us. And four more must be in other locations."

"Can we just pull them off?" Gai asks.

"It's not that easy." Kakashi tells him. "The tags are in five different places. But they must be taken down at the exact same moment."

"So pulling them down simultaneously will break the barrier." I told them.

"Right. The barrier won't budge are pulled off simultaneously." Kakashi says. "It's a tall order."

"All right then, let's do it." Naruto says. "How do we figure out where the other tags are?"

"Neji." Kakashi says.

"I understand." Neji replies. With that, Neji uses his Byakugan to locate the other four tags. "I found them."

"Awesome Neji! Point them out!" Naruto tells him.

"One is on a boulder about 500 meters northeast of us." Neji says. "The second one is on a tree trunk beside a riverbank 350 meters South Southeast. The third you'll find 650 meters northwest on a cliff and the last is located inside the woods that 800 meters southwest."

"Each tag is pretty far away. They made sure to keep us as busy as possible." I told him. "But how are we supposed to communicate to signal each other?"

"I think I can handle that." Gai Sensei said as he removed his backpack, searching inside for something."We should just be in range for these." He said, pulling out a headset. "They are wireless radios."

"Wow. That's amazing." Naruto said.

"Good thinking." Kakashi added.

"Okay, so we'll stay in constant communication and follow Neji's direction towards the tags." Gai explained. "Okay, let's find these tags and get rid of them. Team Gai is the faster, so we'll deal with them."

"We're all counting on you." Naruto told them.

"What's the frequency?" Kakashi asked.

"One Seventy Four." Gai answered.

"Copy that." Kakashi said as he adjusted his headset.

"Testing! Do you read me?!" Lee yelled, thus causing Neji, Tenten, Gai and Kakashi to jump in pain as a response.

"Lee! Your microphone is up too loud!" Tenten told him.

"A thousand apologizes!" he yelled again, causing pain to flare up once more.

"Lee. The mic." Gai told him. With that, Lee quickly turns down the volume.

"Sorry guys." He said in a normal tone.

As Team Gai got ready to set out, Gai suddenly places his hand out before him and his teammates. He soon started to make this annoying humming sound. Lee was the first to answer as he placed his hand on top of Gai's. He continued the annoying sound with Tenten. So she quickly placed her hand on top of Lee's to make him stop. However, Neji didn't give up as easily as his teammates. And thus, this caused Gai to go into a humming fit. He continued until Neji placed his hand in.

"Onward with the power of youth!" Gai cheered. He and Lee cheered together a few times before they scattered to carry on their assignment.

"Oh man. That was so cool!" Naruto said excitedly. "Hey! We should do it too!"

"I would rather die." Sakura quickly stated.

"Me too." Added Kakashi.

"Not a chance." Lady Chiyo said.

"Come on Kazumi, what about you?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto, but I have a rule about doing anything that Gai sensei does. It's nothing personal against you." I told him. "Besides, that looks way too embarrassing if you ask me."

"Aw, come on Kazumi-chan. It would be fun." Naruto tells me.

"Sorry, but no thanks." I told him.


	6. Lord Kazekage Saved-Mission Accomplished

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait but I'm trying to get them out as fast as possible. I really appreciate the positive comments. I would love positive criticism as well. I honestly don't care about those who think my character is a Mary Sue or whatever and leave comments saying that. For those who are enjoying the story, I will continue. But for my loyal readers... if you think I need to pull back some, let me know, okay.**

**So without further adieu, here's chapter six.**

**- Kazumi**

* * *

><p><em>Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami<em>

_Chapter Six: Lord Kazekage Saved, Mission Accomplished_

Sakura stood a few feet away from the large boulder, readying herself to strike. With Kakashi's signal, Sakura rushed forward. She pulled back her arm, gathering her chakra in the process. Just as she connects with the boulder, Kakashi quickly jumps off to avoid being caught, snatching off the tag in the process. The boulder crumbled to the ground below, causing Sakura to dodge out the way, avoid being crush. We all jumped forward, entering the cave. But once inside, we found that we were too late. Standing there waiting for us were two of the Akatsuki members.

"_Oh no… We're… we're too late. I can't feel Shukaku's chakra or Gaara's. The extraction… it… it was successful._" I thought.

"You, you bastards…!" Naruto growled. "Where the hell do you think you're sitting?!"

"Well, so much for that mystery." The blonde haired guy said. "This kid is the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki. He's the one that burst in and barks first all right. Itachi was right on the money, un?"

"_The guy with the blonde hair, he is just as Gaara described. And he's also wearing the black cloak with red clouds as well._" I thought.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…..<em>

"_Yes. He's a part of the Akatsuki and has long blonde hair. He had a long piece covering his left eye, which hides a small camera.__" Gaara explained. "__I was able to fend him off as long as I could but he was able to defeat me…..__"_

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

><p>"<em>I see. So he's the one who was able to infiltrate the Hidden Sand Village. Not only that, but he fought and defeated Gaara. So he must be strong.<em>" I thought.

"Gaara…! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked. "Come on! Why are you just lying there? Get up! Gaara, answer me! Are you deaf? Come on already!"

"Naruto, enough!" Kakashi told him. "You know full well…"

"Your friend is right and you know it too. He's been dead for awhile now." the blonde said as he patted Gaara on the face. That just caused the anger inside Naruto and myself to increase. He was doing this to get to us. There was no doubt about it.

"Well?" the other one stated.

"Yep, that's him all right." the blonde said and soon turned his attention onto me. "So that means that the silver haired girl over there is the other one. Heh, well would you look at that, Hn. Looks like we both get one."

"What did he say?" I heard Lady Chiyo say. I knew she and Sakura were looking at me but I didn't bother looking at them at the moment.

"What is he talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm, so it would seem that you don't know." The puppet said. "That girl you have with you, she's a Jinchuriki as well. In fact, she's the Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails."

"What?!" Lady Chiyo and Sakura gasped.

"_So there are actually ten beasts? How is that even possible? Even I didn't know that there were nine in the first place._" Sakura thought.

"_Damn idiots. They run their mouths too much._" I growled.

"Hmm, from the look of some of your faces, it appears that even you didn't know that." The puppet stated. "It's such a shame really. You have the two strongest Tailed Beasts and yet, neither of you knows how to use them. What a waste."

"Give him back. Give Gaara back you damn…" Naruto growled as he charged forward but was quickly stopped by Kakashi.

"Cool it. Charge in without thinking and we're done for." Kakashi told him.

"Look Sasori, I'll hold on to this guy. I really want to fight the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails." The blonde stated. "But then again, I want to see the power of that Ten-Tails brat too. My, my; decisions, decisions, Hm."

"Don't push your luck, Deidara." Sasori stated. "You've gotten the One Tail. And now you're getting the Nine-Tails. Be grateful for that. I'll deal with the Ten-Tails brat myself. Got it?!"

As we stood there, the two began to bicker at each other like a bunch of children. It was weird but we didn't let our guard down because it was a good chance of that being some kind of trap. Naruto soon got impatient and summoned a weapon. He aimed and threw it right at the puppet, but just before it could hit him, Sasori used his tail to block it. But what caught our attention was the fact that he kept his eyes on his partner the entire time. The two just continued on with their conversation. Suddenly Deidara gets up and throws something into the air. Once the smoke cleared, a large birdlike object was revealed.

As the bird picked up Gaara, Deidara sad something to Sasori that caught him to attack. However, Deidara was quick enough to avoid the hit. He jumped onto the bird's back and took off with Gaara. Naruto instantly ran after him, not wanting him to escape. I quickly ran after him. Kakashi had no other choice but to follow us.

"Not so fast, Jinchuriki! You're mine!" Hiruko (Sasori) growled.

"If you want to get to her, you'll have to get through us first." Sakura growled.

Once outside, Naruto and I stood on top of the pole. Deidara was hovering overheard, taunting us. I swear he was pissing me off. if it wasn't for the fact that he had Gaara in his possession, I would attack him with no mercy. I knew Naruto felt the exact same way. But right now, we were determined to rescue Gaara, no matter what. Suddenly, Naruto lunges out but ends up slamming right into the side of the wall. Deidara threw a damn clay bomb at me but I used my wind attack to slice it in two.

"_If Naruto's anger gets the best of him, he's going to transform._" I thought. "_And who knows what may happen this time around._"

"_**It might be worse." Kiyiya pointed out. "If anger is the key to trigger Kurama's power, than Kurama will use that as an opportunity to gain control of Naruto."**_

"_Geez. Not only do we have to deal with this guy named Deidara. But now we have to worry about Naruto's anger and Kurama unleashing his power and take control of him._" I thought. "_This just makes our job even harder._"

"_**Nothing's ever easy." She replied.**_

"_Heh, isn't that the truth._" I tell her. As I continued moving. Naruto, Kakashi and I continued to follow Deidara as he tries to blow us up with his clay explosives.

"Step it up, Kakashi sensei!" Naruto growled. "Let's go. We'll lose him if we don't get a move on already!"

"It's okay; you're the whole reason why he's here." Kakashi told him. "He won't move ahead to lose us completely."

"Fine then. Just tell me how to take this guy down already!" Naruto growled. "We're running out of time!"

"Don't worry, Naruto. I have a couple of strategies in mind. But I'm gonna need a little more time to work out the angles."

"I can't hang back, don't you get it? I've got to get to Gaara before it's too late!" he growled. "You jerk! Get back here!" Naruto yelled as he rushed forward to catch up with Deidara.

"Naruto, wait!" Kakashi said. "_There's no getting through to him now. I have no choice. Only one option left_" Kakashi thought.

As the three of us followed Deidara, he suddenly dropped down this small, bugs made out of clay. Naruto and I were able to get through but when Kakashi tried, he ended up jumping back, keeping herself from getting hit from the explosion. Naruto continued to move forward, but I stopped to look back.

"Kakashi sensei…! Are you all right!?" I asked.

"I'm fine. But continue moving along with Naruto." He said. "Make sure he doesn't do anything reckless."

"Understood." I said and quickly started moving. When I reached Naruto, I found that Deidara had also stopped moving.

"Now then. It's just the three of us." Deidara said. "I can't believe I get to take care of not only the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki but the Ten-Tails as well."

* * *

><p>When Kakashi caught up with us, he started placing his plan into action. He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and aimed it straight at Deidara. Naruto and I watched as the sky started to swirl around him. I figured his intentions was to suck Deidara inside however, he was only able to get his arm. But this was good news, now he wasn't able to cast any of his Jutsu. Kakashi tried to use it again but Deidara continued to move away from his sight. Meanwhile, Naruto and I were sitting and waiting for Deidara to appear. Before long, we spotted him heading right towards us.<p>

"You ready Naruto?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Let's go for it." He replied.

Without wasting time, I drew a length of chain from my pouch and I quickly moved, using the covering of the trees to position myself. Once I had a clear shot of Deidara, I swung one end of the chain in my right hand and threw it into the air. As I planned, I latched the chain around the clay bird's neck. I kept a tight grip, keeping the enemy from escaping. Meanwhile, Naruto had launched himself in the air and was hovering over Deidara. But before Deidara could do anything, it was too late.

"**Rasengan!"** Naruto yelled.

In order to escape the attack, Deidara abandoned his bird and jumped to the trees below. Meanwhile, Naruto used his Rasengan to cut off the head of the bird, freeing Gaara in the process. Once the head was freed, I recoil the chain and placed it back inside my pouch. I quickly lunged myself up into the air to catch the head. Luckily Naruto created two clones to help me out. We carefully landed on a nearby branch and sat the head down gently. Naruto's clones and I quickly start breaking the claw to free Gaara. Once we made an opening, we saw Gaara just lying there, motionless.

"Gaara." I said quietly.

"Kakashi sensei, are you all right?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah." Kakashi replied quietly. "I think so."

"Well, you just rest up for right now. Naruto and I can finish off that punk." I told him.

"No, wait." Kakashi tells me.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I ask him.

Before he could answer, I figured out what he was talking about. I started feeling heavy chakra surfacing from Naruto. I looked over and saw Naruto's eyes had returned back to that blood red color and his pupils had turned into black slits. His whisker markings had also darkened and were wilder. Naruto was able to catch Deidara off guard and knocked him out of the tree he was standing in. Once he had the Akatsuki member pinned to the ground, Naruto constantly punched the hell out of him. To finish him off, he tried to hit him with the Rasengan but ended up striking a pile of clay.

"Its clay. A substitution." Kakashi said.

While we stood there, Kakashi and I realized that the red chakra was slowly surrounding Naruto's body. A single chakra tailed appeared behind Naruto as the rest of the chakra slowly started to reveal itself. Naruto's hair became spikier, he claws got sharper and his fangs soon appeared, longer. Before long, the two fox ears appeared on top of his head as well. Naruto suddenly punches the ground, creating a larger crater. I also noticed that black marks appeared around his lips and eyes.

"Naruto…." I said quietly. "Naruto!"

"No. I'll handle it. You stay here." He tells me.

"But…" I started but decided not to continue. "_Naruto. Kurama, you damn bastard, I bet you're doing this on purpose. Still trying to escape, no doubt._" I thought.

I soon spotted the second tail appearing. As it did so, Kakashi and I also noticed that it was starting to affect the shadow clones. They were groaning in pain, no doubt the power was burning them as well. With two tails present, Naruto started to go on a rampage, destroying trees that stood in his way. Kakashi jumps down and rushes towards Naruto. Quickly, he places the seal on Naruto's forehead. Instantly, the Nine Tails' chakra began to disappear, being suppressed back into Naruto's body. As the chakra disappeared, I jumped down and landed beside Kakashi.

"What was that?" I asked. "What did you do?"

"Master Jiraiya gave me that seal, just in case something like this happened." Kakashi explained to me. "Its suppressing the Nine Tails' chakra back into his body."

"_I see. So that's what Master Jiraiya used during Naruto's training._" I thought. "_Well, there's no doubt that it's certainly doing its job._"

I watched until finally Naruto was back to normal. I looked back to see that the shadow clones were fine as well. As I stood there next to Kakashi, I saw Naruto beginning to fall. I hastily rush forward and caught him before he struck the ground. I carefully moved him away from the destroyed ground and sat him down on the grass instead.

"Naruto? Naruto, can you hear me?" I asked him quietly. I waited patiently for Naruto to answer me while he leaned over, trying to catch his breath. Before long, he finally lifted his head and looked at me.

"Huh? Kazumi?" he asks quietly as he looks up at me. Seeing that he had returned back to normal, I couldn't help but to smile back at him. I was relieved that he was all right.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Are you all right now, Naruto?" Kakashi asks him as he glances at the destruction around us. "_Master Jiraiya, what on earth did you see?_" Kakashi thought to himself. While we sat there, Sakura and Lady Chiyo suddenly appear.

"You found us. Nice work." Kakashi told them.

"We felt a huge trimmer a few minutes ago." Sakura tells us.

"I'm glad you're here. So you guys did it?" Naruto asks as I helped him sit up on his knees.

"Yeah." Sakura replies.

"Well… that's one less Akatsuki member we'll have to worry about." I told them.

"It looks like you're still having some trouble here though." Lady Chiyo says as she looks at the destruction.

"Unfortunately." Kakashi tells her.

"What about Gaara? Where's he?" she asks. Naruto and I didn't say a word. We just looked into the direction where Naruto's clones were still holding him.

"All right." she says quietly.

As we sat there, we suddenly started hearing what sounded like someone fighting. Before long, Team Gai appeared, along with Deidara. But something was wrong. We all knew it when Deidara ate a piece of his exploding clay. His body started expanding, growing bigger and bigger. It looked like he could explode any minute.

"Be careful everyone!" Kakashi warns them. "He's a long range fighter and his specialty is explosives."

"He's concentrating his chakra to a single point." Neji stated quietly to himself. "Everyone! Get out of here immediately!" he yells at us. Team Gai quickly jumps away, heading right towards us.

"Art….Is an explosion!" Deidara yells as he explodes before us. As Team Gai moves towards us, a large fireball was following them. The explosion grew bigger but suddenly it just vanishes. Suddenly, Kakashi falls over but luckily Naruto caught him.

"_I expect no less from my rival._" Gai thought to himself.

"I don't get it. What did you do?" Sakura asks.

"Sent the explosion off into a different space." Kakashi explains out of breath.

"You… sent it… somewhere?" Sakura asks, apparently still a little confused.

"I'm not sure that I understand really. But it seems that the enemy has been defeated." Lee says. "Tenten, do you agree?"

"What the…?Are you kidding? The hell are you asking me for?" Tenten questions Lee as she looks at him.

"More importantly, is everyone okay?" Kakashi asks everyone.

"Sakura… can you?" One of Naruto clones ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside a open field:<strong>

Sakura was kneeling beside Gaara as she used her Medical Ninjutsu. Naruto was standing before them while I stood beside him. We just stood there quietly. The only sound that could be heard came from the gentle breeze that blew over the area. Suddenly, Sakura removes her hands off Gaara and just calmly shakes her head in disappointment. Naruto suddenly starts to break down crying. While I stood there, tears were already falling down my face. I chose to keep quiet since it was just going to make the situation harder to bare.

"Why… why is it always Gaara?" Naruto asks in between sobs. "If he dies like this… He's the Kazekage. He just became the Kazekage."

"Try to calm yourself, Naruto Uzumaki." Lady Chiyo tell him.

"You shut up!" Naruto yells. "Just shut up! If all of you Sand Shinobi hadn't put a monster inside of Gaara, then none of this would have ever happened to him! Did you ever consider how Gaara felt!? Did you ever even ask?! Calling us Jinchuriki. What gave you the right to label us? Who are you to determine someone else's fate?"

While Naruto and I stood there, I slowly started moving and walked over to Gaara. Once I was close, I kneeled beside him. Seeing him like this hurt. And the worse thing about it, this could be Naruto's fate. My fate. This wasn't right. No one. No one should die like this, especially Gaara.

"I couldn't save Sasuke. And I couldn't save Gaara either." Naruto continued. "For three years, I trained so hard. But nothing has changed."

"_Gaara… I'm so sorry that we didn't make it in time._" I thought to myself. "_I wasn't able to keep my promise after all. And because of that, you lost your life._" Tears continued to fall as I sat there with my head bowed respectfully for Gaara.

While I sat beside my friend, I heard footsteps slowly approaching. I looked up to see it was Lady Chiyo. I quickly got back to my feet to look at her. She soon kneeled down right beside Gaara. I watched as Lady Chiyo placed her hands on top of Gaara. Seconds later, her blue chakra glowed brightly and appeared around her hands.

"Huh? What are you…?" I started in a quiet voice.

"Lady Chiyo… that Jutsu!" Sakura suddenly says.

"I don't get it. What is she trying to do?" Naruto asks. "Leave him alone will ya! What do you think you're doing!?" Naruto yells. He steps forward to walk towards Gaara however, Sakura holds out her hand to stop him. "Huh? Sakura, what…?"

"Don't worry, Naruto. Everything is going to be all right." Sakura assured him. "She's going to bring back Gaara."

"She's bringing him back? But… How is that even possible?" Naruto asks. We stood there in silence until we heard Lady Chiyo grunt lightly, as if she was struggling.

"Not enough chakra." She breathes out heavily. "Come on."

"_Huh? Not enough Chakra?_" I repeated to myself. "Lady Chiyo." I said, catching her attention. "Use my chakra to save Gaara. Please. If there's a way to save Gaara, I want to do whatever I can to help. Please." She just looks up at me with a sort of surprised look. "I wasn't able to keep my promise. But if you can help him, no, save him. Please allow me to help you."

"Right." she finally says. I walked over to the other side of Gaara and kneel down beside him. "Place your hands on top of mine." I nodded and did what she told me. I started summoning my chakra, causing my hands to glow white. "Huh? Your chakra… it's white. It's just like the Leaf's White Fang. You truly are his daughter."

"Well you see; it's my clan's kekkei genkai." I explained as I continued to channel my chakra. As I did so, I suddenly heard footsteps advancing towards us. I looked up to see Naruto. He walked over and kneeled right beside me. "Naruto?"

"You can use my chakra as well." Naruto tells her. "Take as much as you need to. Please. If it's to save Gaara, use our chakra together."

"Place your hands on top of your friend's." she instructed. Naruto nods his head and does what she says. Once his hands where on mine, his chakra began to appear.

"In this world of Shinobi… created by freckled old people like me, it's a great comfort to me that new souls like yourselves have come along. Up till now, everything I've done in my life has been wrong. But at least here in my final hour, I can finally do something right for a change." Lady Chiyo says to us. "The Sand and the Leaf…may the future that awaits them, be different from the way things were in our time. You young man, become Hokage. One that the world has never seen. And for you young lady, you and Sakura cherish those close to your hearts. Naruto…. Kazumi… do an old woman a favor would you? You two know Gaara's pain and he knows yours. Please… look after Gaara."

* * *

><p>Once Gaara was sitting up, Naruto placed his hand on his left shoulder while I place my hand his right. He looked right at Naruto with a surprised look on his face.<p>

"Naruto?" he asks and turns his head to look at me. "Kazumi?" he soon looks around to see Sand Shinobi surrounding all of us. "What is this?" he asks.

"They all came running to help ya." Naruto told him. "You've had everyone worried half to death."

"Plus, they're all happy to see that you're safe. As are we." I added. With that, everyone cheers. "By the way, I'm sorry we're late, Lord Kazekage."

"You've caused us a whole lot of grief there, little brother." Kankuro says as he approaches us.

"Hey you two, show some respect!" Temari quickly snaps at Naruto and her brother. "Gaara is the Kazekage, remember, you nitwits." While Naruto gave her an annoyed look, Temari pushes him out the way so she could get to Gaara.

"Gaara! Talk to me. How do you feel?" she quickly asks. Gaara looks forward and tries to get up. However, he stops once he started to feel pain rushing through his body. "Easy. You shouldn't get up to quickly. Your body hasn't recovered completely yet."

Suddenly two of Gaara's 'fan-girls', two genin to be exact, started talking about how they would protect Lord Gaara next time. The two girls began to push and shove each other as they ran to the Kazekage. In the process, one of the girls ended up knocking Naruto back, causing him to trip over his feet and ended up on the ground.

"I know I'm still a Genin and all, but come on. Cut me a break." Naruto mumbled.

"You all right Naruto?" I asked as I stood in front of him. "Need a hand?"

"Yeah, thanks." He says as he grabs my hand, allowing me to pull him back to his feet. "Geez, those girls are crazy."

"Hey, don't sweat it." Kankuro says as he approached us. "Women always go weak in the knees for the cool elite type of guy. So what can you do, am I right?"

"Kankuro, get your facts straight before you take it upon yourself to label all women." I told him as I gave him an annoyed look. "Because let me assure you, I'm definitely not like that. Not even close."

"Fine, sorry. Some women." He corrects himself.

"That's… a little better." I told him.

"Hold on. Where's Lady Chiyo?" Naruto asks. Naruto and I looked over to see Lady Chiyo lying in Sakura's arms.

"Is she going to be all right?" I ask.

"No, unfortunately she won't." Kankuro replies.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

"She used her Reanimation Jutsu to bring back Gaara." Kankuro tells us. "It's not Medical Jutsu. She gave up her life to Gaara so he could live. Lady Chiyo is dead."

"She gave up her life for Gaara." I said quietly. "_Lady Chiyo… thank you._" I thought. Naruto and I stood up and just looked at Lady Chiyo.

"Naruto, Kazumi." Temari says, catching our attention. "You two really do have the power to change people. You were somehow able to change Lady Chiyo. Lady Chiyo always use to say that she didn't care about the future of the Hidden Sand Village. She wasn't the type of person who would do something like this for Gaara."

"Lady Chiyo entrusted the future to you two and Gaara." Kakashi tells us. "It was a death befitting a Shinobi."

"Yeah, just like the Third." Naruto said quietly.

"That's true." Kakashi added.

"Hmm, I get it now. I understand what Granny wished for." Naruto said.

"And we will carry out her wish, just as we promised." I added.

Naruto and I turn around to see Gaara trying to stand up. Just as he got to his feet, he began to fall. But before he could hit the ground, Naruto and I rushed forward and caught him. Naruto stood on his right while I stood on his left. We walked side-by-side as we walked over to Sakura and Lady Chiyo.

"Everyone… pray for Lady Chiyo. Bid her farewell." Gaara says quietly. With that, Naruto, Gaara and I closed our eyes to pray and everyone quickly followed suit.

After paying our respects to Lady Chiyo, we all gather up and began to head back to the Hidden Sand Village. We had quite a ways to go, but the sooner we headed out, the sooner we could return the Kazekage back to his village and its people. And I had a feeling that everyone was going to be happy to see their Kazekage alive and well.


	7. Returning From The Hidden Sand

**Well... here's chapter seven. Enjoy.**

**-Kazumi**

* * *

><p><em>Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami<em>

_Chapter Seven: Returning From The Hidden Sand, Enter Captain Yamato and Sai_

**Near the Hidden Sand Village:**

The sun was just peaking over the horizon when we made it back to the Hidden Sand Village. Naruto and Kankuro were in the lead with Gaara as they helped him walk. I stood next to Naruto on his left. As we made it back to the village, we spotted the entire village standing at the entrance, there to greet their Kazekage back home. It was truly a sight to behold. As soon as they spotted us, we could hear the cheers all the way from where we were standing.

"That's what I call a warm welcome." Kankuro says.

"Oh yeah." Naruto replies.

"You said it." I added.

"Look at how many people there are." Lee said in amazement.

"Just what you expect for the Kazekage." Neji added.

"No doubt." Added Tenten. With that, several Sand Nin came running and before long; they were surrounding Kankuro, Gaara and Naruto.

"I'm happy that you're safe." Baki says as he stands before them.

"Hmm, thanks to these people." Gaara tells him.

"Lord Kazekage, your people are waiting to welcome you home." Baki continued. "Come, lead the way."

"No, wait." Gaara says, causing Naruto and Kankuro to stop. "No, not yet." He says as he looks back at Lady Chiyo.

"Let us honor the memory of Lady Chiyo!" Baki says. "A moment of silence!"

We moved out the way and made a path for Lady Chiyo to move first. As they did so, we all stood on the side with our heads lowered, showing her the respect she deserved.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that same day. Inside Gaara's office:<strong>

"What!? You're leaving already?" Kankuro asks. "You can stay a little longer, come on."

"Kankuro is right. At least a day or two." Temari adds. "You need time to rest."

"Believe me, I wish we could." Naruto says.

"Yeah, but we must report back to Lady Tsuande right away." Sakura explains.

"I see." Temari replied.

"Besides, if the Akatsuki managed to infiltrate the Hidden Sand, I'm worried about the Leaf's safety." Kakashi tells them.

"I understand that you want to get back as soon as possible." Baki says.

"Yes, exactly." Kakashi agrees.

"Even so, in your condition…" Baki started.

"Don't worry. I have comrades I can rely on to get me there." Kakashi assured him.

"He's right about that." Gai agrees.

"By the way, we've already dispatched the preliminary report with Takamaru." Baki says. "But there was no mentioning of the fate of the two Akatsuki members. Wouldn't you want to inform your village?"

"I'll report that news to the Hokage myself." Kakashi replies. "You see… there's something else troubling me."

After leaving the office, we decided to stop by Lady Chiyo's grave before we headed out. Ebizo was already standing there when we arrived. As we stood in a semi circle, we all said our finally farewells to Lady Chiyo. Once we were done, we all left together, including the Sand siblings. However, Naruto, Sakura and I remained there a little longer.

"Sakura! Naruto! Kazumi! We should get going." Lee called out to us.

"Right!" Naruto says as he turns around. "Come on Sakura, it's time to go."

"All right, Lee. We're coming." I added.

When we made it to the entrance of the village, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were standing in front of us. Gaara and Naruto stood fact to face with each other. As they two finished exchanging words, Gaara swirls sand around Naruto's arm as he raises it. Before long, the two finally shake hands.

* * *

><p>After leaving the Hidden Sand, we were walking along the desert. Kakashi and Gai sensei were trailing behind us. When I glanced back, I could see a somewhat, irritating look on Gai sensei's face. I really couldn't figure out why he had that look but knowing him, something was irritating the hell out of him. He looked like he was ready to explode. I just turned back around and looked forward as I walked beside Naruto.<p>

"Can you two go any faster?" Tenten asks, causing us all to stop and look back.

"Sorry about this Gai." Kakashi says as he chuckles a little. "That new Sharingan really takes a lot out of me. Takes me awhile to get back up to speed."

"Hurry up, will ya!" Tenten yells.

"Uh, Tenten… I don't think your yelling is helping at the moment." I told her as I pointed towards Gai sensei's face expression. We just turned back around and continued moving. But suddenly, we all heard screaming.

"What happened?" Neji asked as we all stopped once again. We turned around to see Kakashi on Gai's back.

"_That's just wrong…_" Naruto thought to himself as he had a uncomfortable look on his face.

"_What the…? Gai! Kakashi…Seriously...? This is beyond embarrassing…_" I thought as I held a deadpanned expression on my face with my eyes narrowed.

"_Grown men playing piggy back… its almost creepy…._" Thought Sakura with a uneasy look as well.

"_Oh brother…_" Thought Tenten with the same look. Neji had the same look as well; however Lee had an interesting look printed on his face.

"I get it! A training exercise!" Lee exclaimed.

"So… you want to see faster?" Gai sensei questioned. "I'll show you faster!" he said as he ran right pass us, picking up dust in the process. "What's wrong slowpokes!? Can't keep up with me!? Let's go!"

"_It looks even weirder when they're in motion._" Sakura added.

"Neji!" Lee says as he kneels down, waiting for Neji to hop on so he could start the training session as well.

"Hell no!" Neji quickly tells him.

"This is so embarrassing… Why must they show how strong their friendship is at a time like this?" I groaned as I face-palmed myself. "That was just so wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Leaf Village:<strong>

Gai continued to run as we got closer to the village gates. And to make things worse, Lee was right behind them. I mean, those two were crazy. We continued to walk while they run like maniac. But I did feel bad for Kakashi. He was hanging off Gai's back like a limp noodle. All right, bad choice of words. Okay, I give up.

"First place!" Gai yells. Izumo and Kotetsu just look at him with weird faces.

"Only second place, but close!"! Lee yells as he stops right next to Gai sensei. Izumo and Kotetsu still had dumbfounded looks.

"What kind of race was that?"Izumo asked.

"I don't know." Kotetsu replies.

"It's clear to me that you need more training, Lee." Gai tells his student.

"You are right. And next time I will try to come in first." Lee says determinedly.

"Well Lee, I hate to break it to ya, but I have some bad news." Gai told him.

"Huh? What would that be Sensei?" Lee asks.

"Just this: you did not come in second." He said as he swirled around. "You finished in… Third place! I have Kakashi on my back… so technically he came in second. You're a lucky guy, Kakashi."

"You have taught me another valuable lesson sensei." Lee says as he writes in his book. "I still have so much to learn."

"I will never get use to their ridiculous level of intensity." Neji told us.

"Still… they got us back to the village pretty dog on fast." Tenten points out.

"Ridiculous." Neji said again. I agreed with Neji asI looked over towards Kakashi's hanging, unconscious form.

"_Oh man, Kakashi doesn't look to good, especially not while he's hanging off Gai's back like that._" I thought. "Uh, Gai sensei." I said quietly.

"Hmm? What is it, Kazumi?" Gai sensei asks as he looks at me.

"Uh, well… as much I hate to _interrupt_ your little life lesson and all…" I say with a small hint of sarcasm. "But, Kakashi…" I stopped and pointed at my brother. "Well, he doesn't look too good. And I really think we should get him to the hospital right away."

"Huh?" He says as he looks back at his best friend. "Yeah. You're right."

With that, me, Naruto, Sakura, and Team Gai left for the hospital immediately. A few minutes later, we were all in the room, waiting to see if Kakashi would wake up any time soon. I was kneeling down at Kakashi's bedside. I had my arms folded as they sat on the edge. Naruto was standing on my right while Sakura stood on his.

"Don't worry; Kazumi-chan. Kakashi sensei will be back on his feet in no time at all." Naruto assured me as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." I replied as I looked up at him. "It's just that, he's never gotten this bad before." I added and directed my attention back onto my brother's sleeping form. Suddenly I saw him stir slightly. "Huh?"

"Hey, he's waking up." Naruto suddenly said.

"Huh? So I'm back here again huh?" Kakashi asks quietly.

"Good work, Kakashi. Well done." Lady Tsunade stated as she and Shizune entered the room.

"M' Lady." Sakura says.

"Lady Tsunade." Kakashi says as he tries to sit up, but fails. The sheet that covered his face slightly slipped off.

"No, Kakashi sensei. You mustn't push yourself." Sakura quickly tells him.

"Sakura is right." Lady Tsunade agreed. "I examined you earlier and its going to be some time before you return to duty. Its bed rest for you for at least a week."

"Guess I'm not surprised." Kakashi says quietly. Meanwhile, Naruto was trying his best to get a look at Kakashi's face.

"It seems you need a little more practice before you can master that new Sharingan of yours." Lady Tsunade continued.

"Looks that way." Kakashi agreed. By now, Naruto straighten himself up and found Sakura giving him a pissed off look.

"Anyway, you take it easy for awhile." She tells him. "Team Gai needs rest too. You can file your report later."

"Yes of course, Lady Tsunade." Gai states quickly.

With that, we all left the hospital, with the exception of Kakashi. While Sakura went off to talk to Lady Tsunade, Team Gai went their separate ways, and Naruto just disappeared. So I decided to head home and place my stuff in my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View: Over on the Hokage Tower<strong>

"Can we trust it? What if it's a trap?" Shizune asked. "With Orochimaru as bait, Akatsuki could be lying in waiting for you at the Tenchi Bridge."

"If it's a trap, then we'll just have to fight it." Sakura says.

"You say you'll fight, but Kakashi will be in that state for at least a week." Tsunade says. "And there's only six days….. I guess I'll have to form a new team…"

"Tsunade-sama….!" Shizune says.

"What?" Tsunade answers.

"In that case, you should send a different team to investigate. Even if we send Sakura like you said…." Shizune explains. "You must leave both Naruto and Kazumi out…!"

"Shizune…. Sakura is like you, one of the few shinobi I can trust." Tsunade tells her. "I am definitely sending Sakura's team, Team Kakashi, on this mission."

"Then wouldn't it be the same if my team went?" questioned Shizune.

"It's not the same…" answered Tsunade.

"Sakura, Naruto and Kazumi….. They are all desperately chasing after their old teammate, Sasuke…." Says Tsunade. "They strongly believe more than anyone in rescuing Sasuke. Those strong feelings will bring the mission to succeed… You and Sakura are different."

"….Understood…." stated Shizune. "But for this mission, Naruto….."

"Well now that you've heard all of it, what do you have to say, Naruto?" Tsunade suddenly says as she looks up.

"I'll tell Kazumi-chan!" He says "And I'll go look for members right away!"

Naruto suddenly jumps down and lands on the bar right beside Tsunade. He nods once and jumps forward once again. Shizune and Sakura both watch as Naruto disappears. Tsunade just stands there smiling with her head slightly tilted towards the ground.

"Heh, always rushing. I hadn't even finished talking." Tsunade says quietly. She soon looks back up at Sakura. "I will find members to fill the gaps left by Kakashi and Sasuke. Tell that to Naruto."

"Right." Sakura answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

"Hey! Kazumi-chan!" I heard Naruto yell. I turned around and looked up to see him hovering in the air, heading towards me.

"Huh? Hey, there you are Naruto." I reply as he lands beside me. "So… You mind telling me where you disappeared to?"

"Well first, I snooped in on Grandma Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura's conversation about our new mission. Then I went to look for a new teammate for our team." He explains. "But while I was talking to Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji, we were attacked. So we all…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second, Naruto. A new teammate and a new mission…? What are you talking about?" I asked, sounding a bit confused. "And what do you mean that you, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were attacked?"

"Oh. Uh well, I guess I should explain everything first, huh?" Naruto asked.

I just nodded my head, "That would help." I told him.

While Naruto and I walked down the streets of Konoha, he explained to me what he had overheard what Lady Tsunade, Sakura and Lady Shizune were talking about. Apparently the conversation had something to do with our next mission. Sakura had the information but hadn't told us. I figured she wanted to talk to Lady Tsuande first to see what her choice on the matter would be. And knowing Naruto, he would have probably left while we headed back to the Hidden Leaf.

"So Sasori has a spy working under Orochimaru, huh?" I asked. "If that's true, then there's a chance that we could capture this spy. And then maybe…."

"Right. They could lead us straight to Orochimaru and Sasuke." Naruto finished. I turned my head and looked forward, but had it slightly tilted to the ground. Hearing about Orochimaru caused the conversation I had with Tsunade to reemerge.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback….<em>

"_Kazumi, you know that the Ten Tails has been kept a secret from the people of the Hidden Leaf, and also from the other villages as well, right?" Lady Tsunade asked me._

"_Yes, I do." I replied with a nod. "The only people who know about me being the Ten Tails' Jinchuriki are: you, Kakashi, Naruto, Master Jiraiya and Gaara."_

"_Hmm, wait a minute? The Kazekage knows?" she asked._

"_Yes. But there's no need to worry. I know he won't tell anyone else." I assured her. "We promised to keep it a secret between us Jinchuriki."_

"_Right, I see." She said. "Well, we know that the Akatsuki will need all the other Nine Tailed Beasts in order to take the Ten Tails away from you. But it's not just them we have to worry about. Keep in mind that Orochimaru is still after you as well."_

"_Yes, that's right." I agreed. "But Lady Tsunade, what I don't understand is the reason why Orochimaru is after me. I mean, how does he even know about me containing the Ten-Tailed Demon Wolf?" I asked. "You said so yourself that you, as well as the late Third Hokage, kept the existence of the Ten Tails and me being a Jinchuriki a well kept secret, even from the council members, right?"_

"_Hmm? I see. So it would appear that Kakashi hasn't told you anything." she said quietly. "Well… I can't say I'm surprised. Sarutobi sensei must have told him not to tell you."_

"_Huh? What is it, Lady Tsunade?" I asked in a curious tone. "What didn't the Third Hokage didn't want Kakashi to tell me? What didn't he want me to know?"_

"_I suppose you have a right to know now." She tells me as she turns to face me. "Well you see, even though I'm not sure what Orochimaru's true objective is, I do know that it was his doing. He's the one responsible for sealing the Ten-Tailed Wolf inside you."_

"_What!? Orochimaru!?" I said in shock. "How the heck was he even able to find the Ten Tails anyway?" I asked._

"_I'm not sure of that myself. But he was somehow able to find the container in which the beast was sealed within. And he was somehow able to open that container." She explained. "However, you weren't he's primary target. Kakashi was."_

"_Kakashi?" I asked._

"_Yes." She replied. "You know Kakashi has the Sharingan. Well, Orochimaru figured that he could take Kakashi and gain both the Sharingan and the Ten Tailed Beast. However, when he couldn't get his hands on Kakashi, he figured you would be the next best thing. After all, you're the daughter of the White Fang. So he figured you would be just as talented as your older brother when you grew up. However, this also meant he would have to gain the Sharingan another way."_

"_That's the reason why he's after Sasuke's body." I finished. "And if he gets his hands on Sasuke, he'll soon come after me, right?"_

"_Exactly." Lady Tsunade agreed. "He would try to get to you first before the Akatsuki can get a chance to do so."_

"_So he chose me because I was seen as an easier target to get his hands on. I was just an infant and couldn't even defend myself." I said quietly to myself. "Well… all I can say is better me than my brother."_

"_Why is that?" Lady Tsunade asked._

"_Because… What Orochimaru did to me actually helped me, not the other way around." I explained. "He can come and try to take the Ten Tails away from me. Because once I see his ugly face, he'll find himself in for a rude awakening."_

_End of flashback…_

* * *

><p>"<em>Yeah. He'll be in for a rude awakening all right.<em>" I thought, quoting what I said. "_I wish I sound just as confident as I did back then. I was so naïve back then._"

"Kazumi-chan…? Kazumi-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. But I didn't hear him. When he placed a hand on my shoulder, he snapped me out of my train of thought. "Kazumi-chan?"

"Huh? Oh uh, I'm sorry about that Naruto. I guess I got lost in my thoughts again." I explained as I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Kazumi-chan, what's really bothering you?" he asked. "I know you and I can tell when something has your attention. So what is it?"

"Uh, well... Hmm, you see awhile back, I had a talk with Lady Tsunade and found that Orochimaru was the one responsible for sealing Kiyiya inside me." I explained.

"What? Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I know. Shocked the hell out of me too when I first found out." I told him. "That's why he's been after me. But you see, he was actually after Kakashi but decided to come after me since I was an _easier_ target to get his hands on." I explained farther.

"Kazumi-chan, I won't let that bastard get anywhere near you." Naruto assures me. "We'll both stop Orochimaru and we'll save Sasuke during our mission. You can count on me."

"Well of course. I know I can always count on you." I told him. "Thanks a lot Naruto. I really appreciate hearing that from you."

"Anytime, Kazumi-chan." Naruto said happily, pulling me into a hug. I couldn't help but to smile at Naruto and gladly returned the hug. When Naruto released me, and just sent me his big goofy grin, which made me send him a masked smile. A minute later, we proceeded to head down the street.

"_We may have gotten stronger since our first encounter with Orochimaru, but we have to remember that he's known as one of the Legendary Sannin._" I thought privately. "Okay, here's a question for ya." I said, breaking the silence. "Who the hell attacked you and the others?"

"It was some random guy." Naruto answered. "He just appeared out of nowhere. I haven't seen him around here before."

"And you said that he just disappeared after fighting you and the others for awhile?" I asked. Naruto just nodded his head. "That's a bit strange if you ask me."

"Trust me, I thought the same thing." Naruto says. "Whoever that guy was, I just hope that was the last time I see him."

"Well, I hope you're right." I added.

"I don't know." Naruto said unsurely. "He said that we were going to meet again."

"Well if that punk decides to show his face and comes after you again, his going to have to deal with me." I told Naruto. "Anyone who messes with one of us has to deal with all of us."

"Yeah, I agree." Naruto says.

* * *

><p>After a while, Naruto and I started moving towards the rendezvous point Sakura told us to meet up in about an hour or so. When we finally found the location, we looked up head, and could see Sakura was already standing there waiting. But she was the only one there. I suppose our new teammate hadn't arrived yet.<p>

"Sakura!" I called out to her as we approached the building she stood under.

"Kazumi, Naruto, you guys made it." She said.

"This is where we were supposed to meet up, right? Naruto asked.

"Without a doubt." She answered.

"But, no one's here yet." He says. "Geez. Did Granny Tsunade really get new members for our team?"

"It'll be okay." Sakura assured him. "We just got here a little early. There's still some time left before we're supposed to meet up."

"Well, I hope they're not late all the time, like Kakashi sensei." Naruto pointed out.

"We can only wait to find out." I told them.

As we stood there, I suddenly started to hear footsteps. Naruto, Sakura and I all turned around to see someone appearing from the shadows. It was a boy who looked to be around our age. He had short black hair, pale white skin and had a fake smile on his face. He wore black pants, black shinobi shoes and a black shirt with the stomach cut out and with one long sleeve and one short sleeve. He also had a small sword on his right shoulder and his headband tied around his forehead.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Y-You!" Naruto yelled as he pointed a finger at him. "You were the one on the roof earlier!"

"Huh? Wait a minute. This is the guy you were talking about Naruto?" I asked while I turned my attention onto the strange boy.

"Yeah, he's the one." Naruto says. I couldn't help but to narrow my eyes sharply at the newcomer, keeping a very close eye on him.

The boy walked over to our right and then someone else appeared. This time it was a young man. He was taller, had short brown hair, was donning the Jounin uniform and had on headgear that was attached to his headband. To be honest, he looked a little weird along with the boy.

"I'll be acting as Kakashi-san's replacement for this team." he said. "_Looks like it's going to be a tough mission._" He thought.

"Uh, okay. But who are you?" I asked. Naruto continued to glare at the new kid while he just kept that fake smile planted on his face. This kid was definitely weird.

"Naruto, you know him?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." he said. "He attacked me when I was with Shikamaru's team a little while ago!" Naruto quickly unsheathed a hidden kunai from his jacket sleeve and held it in a ready stance. The boy reacted by grabbing his sword, ready to unsheathe it at a moment's notice.

"Knock it off, Naruto." The Jounin said, causing Naruto to stand out of his stance.

"Hey, excuse me. But I asked you a question." I said as I looked at the man.

"Hey, come to think of it Kazumi's right." Sakura said. "Who are you?"

"Like I said. I am acting as the team's interim captain while Kakashi-san is in the hospital." He said. "You can call me Yamato."

Captain Yamato?" Sakura and I ask. He just nodded his head.

"Since you guys are on the same team, it'll cause a lot of problems if you don't get along." He said as he walked forward.

"The same team…. As him?!" Naruto asked as he gestured to the boy.

The boy released the handle of his sword and placed that damn fake smile back on his face. "I'm sorry about before." He says. "I wanted to know how strong you were, since we're going to be on the same team."

"You didn't have to go that far." Naruto told him as he placed his kunai away.

"Like I said, I was just curious." He says. "And thanks to our little encounter, now I know that you're not packing anything major."

"What was that, you asshole?!" Naruto yelled and tried to go after him but Sakura and I had to hold him back before he could hurt the boy.

"He's our teammate now; don't start a fight with him." Sakura explained. "And you, you're really being a jerk." Sakura told the boy before us.

"Is that so?" He asked Sakura.

"Naruto, try to calm down. Don't let this punk get to you." I told him. "He's not worth it."

"You're not winning any friends when you talk like that." Sakura told the boy.

"Well don't write me off just yet." He replied. "I like everyone. Even ugly bitches like yourself." Everything just froze and went silent in an instant.

"What was that, you asshole?!" Sakura yelled and soon it was Captain Yamato and Naruto trying to hold her back. We all knew Sakura could kill him if she wanted to. She could probably do it in one punch if she wasn't too careful.

"Sakura, like I told Naruto. Don't let this dumbass get to you either." I told her and soon turned my head to look at the boy. "It appears that he absolutely has no manners whatsoever. He doesn't even know how to treat his new teammates."

"Hmm. So says the bitch that hides behind a mask." He says. "What could you possibly be hiding anyway? Are you uglier than your friend there, you silver-haired mutt?"

Once those words exited his mouth, I just stood there with a dumbfounded look on my face. Yamato, Sakura and Naruto all froze as they watched me very carefully. My eyes were locked on the boy before me. I just stared at him in silence. While he looked at me, he kept that stupid fake smile printed on his face the entire time. I soon stopped staring, closed my eyes and calmly took a deep breath.

"Let me explain something to you, asshole." I said in a calm tone through clenched teeth while I kept my eyes close. However my voice was dangerously low. "I'm not one who can keep their cool so easily. I have a very short temper and can lose my patience very quickly. Unfortunately for you, you are just seconds away from making me cross that line. So you need to watch what you say to me and my friends. Understand?"

"Oh really?" he asked. "Well then, I better watch what I say. Right, mongrel?"

"You know what? I tried to be nice. I tried to handle this properly. But it seems that you want to continue being rude." I growled. I snapped my eyes open, narrowing them dangerously at the boy. "So screw the whole proper route! You're dead!"

I reached out for that punk with my left hand, while I used my right to grab a hold the hilt of my sword. But before I could move another inch, Naruto had caught a hold of me. Captain Yamato stood behind him, keeping me from unsheathing my sword. I swear that boy was so lucky that Naruto and Captain Yamato were holding me back. Because if I was just a few inches closer, that bastard would be suffering right now.

"Let me go! I'm gonna slaughter him!" I screamed as I fought against their hold. "Just give me five seconds with the bastard!"

"Hey now, Kazumi. You need to calm down and follow your own advice you gave to Sakura and Naruto moments ago." I heard Captain Yamato tell me.


	8. Team Kakashi Heads Out To Tenchi Bridge

**Sorry for the long wait... But here it is, chapter 8. Enjoy!**

**- Kazumi**

* * *

><p><em>Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami<em>

_Chapter Eight: Team Kakashi Heads Out, Off To Tenchi Bridge_

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

After calming down, in a sense, we all formed up into a line with me standing in between Naruto and Sakura. We all stood there, glaring at the boy. Hell, we were all still steamed about what the bastard said to us. And the boy we all were trying to kill just stood there with that damn fake smile. I mean, did he know any other facial expression at all. This guy was definitely creepy and not in a good way.

"So, uh… Now that the five of us are going to be deployed immediately, maybe we should…" Yamato started as he tapped his headgear with his finger. "Okay look. I don't have time to throw you in a cage so you can get acquainted with each other. So let's go! Introduce yourselves!"

"Hmpf… Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he glared at the boy.

"Kazumi Hatake." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura said, copying the same look.

"And you can call me Sai." The strange boy said.

"Okay, that's enough introductions for now." Yamato said. "Now, I'll explain our mission. Our objective is to head towards Tenchi Bridge, in order to capture the Akatsuki spy working under Orochimaru. This is also a rare chance for us to obtain information on Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto, Sakura and I all played very close attention as Yamato explained. We knew that we had to bring back Sasuke, no matter what.

"We'll have a valuable source of information for planning Orochimaru's assassination and Sasuke's retrieval….if we can capture this spy." Yamato said. "Be sure to proceed with caution."

"Yes, sir!" Naruto, Sakura and I exclaimed together.

"Assemble at the main gate in an hour." Yamato added. "We'll depart once you've equipped yourselves." With that said, we all separated. Naruto, Sakura and I decided to walk home together.

"Man, that Sai guy is such an asshole." Naruto mumbled. "Why does he have to be Sasuke's replacement? Team Kakashi was fine with just the four of us."

"Yeah I agree." I said. "That guy only talks a mouth full of trash. I don't like him, not one bit. And if he says something rude again, I'm taking him out."

"That may be true. But don't you guys think that he kind of looks like Sasuke? I mean like, his face, or his voice?" Sakura asks.

"Mm, I don't know about that, Sakura." I replied.

"_**Great. Now she fantasizing that this Sai character is Sasuke. Oh brother. Poor girl, she's finally lost it." Kiyiya thought.**_

"_Kiyiya… you just took the words right out of my mouth._" I thought with a small chuckle.

"Ha! Not one bit!" Naruto growled. "Sasuke's was cooler than- Err, not cooler, but….better!"

"That's true. Sasuke is a little cooler than Sai, isn't he?" Sakura asked Naruto as she smiled.

"Not just a little bit!" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke's way co-b-better!"

"Okay, okay. I think that's enough with comparing the two." I said quietly. "What we need to do is focus our attention on our mission, alright."

"Right." Naruto and Sakura agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

After making sure I had everything I needed, I threw my backpack over my shoulder and left the apartment. Since I had some time left, I figured I would go pay Nii-chan a quick visit. I just hoped he was awake. I just smiled to myself and quicken my pace. Once at the hospital, I went straight to his room and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" I heard him call out. I quietly opened the door and saw he was still lying in bed. "Hmm? Oh, it's you, Imouto."

"Heh. Glad to see you're awake, again." I said as I entered. "Though, I'm not surprised that you're not sitting up yet. So, how are you feeling this time around?"

"A little better than when I first came in. But like Lady Tsunade said, it will be some time before I'm up walking again." he said as he sent me a smile. I set my bag down and walked over. "I heard that you and the others are about to head out."

"Yeah, we are." I said as I stood at his bedside. "I had some time left before we meet up at the gates, so I figured I would pay you a quick visit before I headed out that way."

"Hmm, well isn't that nice of you." he said. I knew he was smiling. But the smile soon vanished and a serious expression appeared in his opened eye. "Look, Kazumi. I want you to be careful while you're on your mission." He says. "And be sure to watch out for your comrades, especially Naruto."

"There's no need to tell me, I already know." I said in a calm tone. "I'll make sure to keep a very close eye on Naruto."

"And Kazumi… make sure that you don't use _that_ power." Kakashi tells me in a stern but calm tone. "I know you have better control then before, but we both know the damage it can cause, even in a short amount of time."

"I got it. I won't use that power." I assured him. "Besides, I can't keep relying on it anyway. I have to learn to trust in my own."

"Well, that's one way to look at it." He says.

"I mean, what kind of ninja would I be if I continue to rely on someone else's power the entire time?" I asked him with a smirk.

"I guess you're right." He says but I could sense a hint of concern in his voice. I couldn't blame him for feeling that way. While I stood by his bedside, I couldn't help but shake my head slightly. I soon kneeled over and removed my mask to give him a kiss on his forehead.

I straightened up and smiled at him, "Seriously, try not to worry so much, okay. We'll be back before you know it."

"Right," he says assuredly.

"Well, I better head out. I don't want to be late, now do I?" I told him as I replaced my mask. My comment earned me a small chuckle from Kakashi. "I promise I'll be careful. I'll see you later." With that, I grabbed my bag and wave goodbye as I left the room. I quietly closed the door behind me.

* * *

><p>After leaving the hospital, I quickly proceeded towards the main gates of Konoha. In no time at all, I made it with minutes to spare. Pretty soon, Naruto and Sakura appeared. Sai was already here waiting, as was Captain Yamato. While we stood there, it was dead silent. You could feel the tension in the air. We stood side-by-side, unwillingly, in a straight line while Captain Yamato stood before us. No one uttered a single word. Before long, we started moving out. It wasn't too surprising that the beginning of the trip was silent. Naruto spent half the time glaring suspiciously at Sai. I didn't and couldn't blame him for doing so.<p>

"_Hmm, I guess…. He does sort of look like him a little._" Naruto thought.

"What is it?" Sai suddenly asks.

"_He kinda talks the same, too._" He thought.

"Please stop staring at me like that or I'll have to smack you." Sai threatened.

"Every time you open your mouth, you piss me off!" Naruto growled. "_This jerk isn't a bit like Sasuke at all!_"

"It's nothing personal." Sai assured him.

"Yeah, right." Naruto scoffed.

"I'm just portraying myself as the kind of person who says things like that." Sai explained.

"You're… portraying yourself?" I repeated quietly.

"That's what makes it personal!" Naruto yelled. "That settles it! You don't belong on this team!" With that, everyone just came to a complete stop. "You're the biggest asshole I've ever met."

"Hey now, that's no way to act in front of your Captain, is it, Naruto?" Yamato asked. "Trust and teamwork are the most important attributes of a team. I know Kakashi-san taught you that."

"_Yeah, he did._" I thought. "_But it's kind of hard when you have a new teammate who doesn't know how to act around other people._"

"Kakashi-san is a great man, and considering that you're part of his team, your attitude worries me." Yamato added.

"It's because he's not a part of Team Kakashi!" Naruto snapped. "The other member of Team Kakashi…. is Sasuke!"

"This guy was only chosen to fill in the gap Sasuke left." Yamato explained.

"I refuse to accept him as a teammate." Naruto said.

"Well… That suits me just fine." Sai replied "However, Sasuke Uchiha is a traitor. Betraying Konoha….. Running off to serve Orochimaru…. Don't put me in the same group…. as that gutless little homo."

"Y-You Bastard!" Naruto yelled and was about to run forward but I held my arm out in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Naruto, I know that this guy is ticking you off right now, but we do need to put our mission and our teamwork first." I explained to him. "Trust me, I don't like him either. However, if teaming up with someone like Sai will help us accomplish our mission then I can suck it up for the time being."

"You're right, Kazumi. I agree with you." Sakura says as she stands in front of me and Naruto. "Sai, Naruto still doesn't know much about you, and he went too far. I apologize. Please forgive Naruto."

"Sakura?" Naruto said.

"At least those two are serious." Yamato said to himself.

"No problem. Apology accepted." Sai said with a smile.

"Really? Glad to hear it." Sakura said as she gave him a small smile. But suddenly Sakura came forward and clipped Sai right in the face, sending him flying back. "I, on the other hand, don't care if you forgive me."

"Sai, unless you want to be punch like that again, I advise that you don't speak of Uchiha in such a bad manner." I told him. "Not in front of us and especially not in front of Sakura."

"Fair enough. I won't say anything about him in front of you." Sai says as he stands up.

"How can you be so laid-back after getting decked like that?" Naruto asked.

"A smile is the best way to deal with difficult situations." Sai answered. "Even if it's a fake one. Used properly, you can fool anyone with them. I read that in a book. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to work property when I try it."

"Son of a-…" Naruto started.

"**Ninja Art: Four Column Prison!"** Yamato shouted. A large wooden crated appeared right behind Yamato as he stood there.

"What the heck?" I said.

"If you all keep this up, I'll lock you up in this cell." Yamato threatened. "We don't have much time until we reach Tenchi Bridge. But, we can spare some time to stop along the way."

"_Yeah, I like to see him try._" I thought.

"Here's a little proposal for you." Yamato says. "I can either lock you all in this cell for a day to help improve your teamwork, or we can spend the night at a hot springs resort. Which would you prefer? The four of you don't know anything about me either, right? I prefer to handle situations with diplomacy. But I'm not averse to controlling people with fear."

* * *

><p>After agreeing to cooperate with one another, we headed forward and stopped at a hotelhot springs for the night. There were separate baths, so while the guys spent time with each other, Sakura and I decided to do so as well. We were both leaning against the side, enjoying the hot water while we tried to relax.

"I guess it was a good thing we decided to agree with Captain Yamato, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Well, he really didn't give us much of a choice." I told her. "But I guess it's a small price to pay to be able to relax before an important mission."

"Yeah, you're right." she agreed in relief. "Hey, tell me something. Why do you wear a mask? I mean, you even wear one inside the hot springs."

"I have my reasons." I said with a shrug. "Besides, I've been wearing a mask almost all of my life so I'm use to it."

"Well, can't say I'm a bit surprised to hear that." Sakura tells me. "I mean, after all, you live with Kakashi sensei."

"I can't help it, really." I told her honestly. "My brother is my role model after all. So it's only natural for me that I want to copy him to some extent."

"Yeah. I guess I can understand that." She says as she closes her eyes. "At least you're not late like him or have a plain, lazy, uninterested demeanor like he does."

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "Well, I did say to _some_ extent, didn't I." I told her as I close my eyes as well.

"Mind your own business!" we sudden hear Naruto yell. This instantly causes the both of us to snap our eyes wide open and look at each other.

"Was that Naruto?" Sakura asked me as she sat up from the wall.

"Yeah, that was definitely his voice." I told her as I did the same. We both looked back and just stared at the wall that separated the baths.

"Damn it! You're always balls this, balls that! You're so annoying!" He added.

That sudden outburst caused the women, who were in the springs with us, to start laughing and giggling. Sakura and I just turn our heads to look back at each other. Our cheeks were slowly turning a soft shade of pink as we continued to hear the small giggles. Without a word, we both dove into the water, hiding underwater as long as we could.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip no Jutsu:<strong>

Early the next morning, Sai woke up before everyone else and got ready. He picked up his art supplies and notebook and exited through the window. A few minutes later, I finally woke up and got ready as well. When I looked out the window, I spotted Sai and Sakura over by the edge of the stream.

"_Hmm, I guess Sakura is trying._" I thought. After tidying up the room and clothing, I grabbed my bag and proceeded to leave the room.

"Ah. Good morning, Kazumi." Captain Yamato said as he walked down the hall.

"Oh. Good morning, Captain Yamato." I greeted back.

"Kazumi, we're about to head out soon. Naruto should be gathering everyone else up." He tells me.

"Uh, okay." I said quietly. With that, Captain Yamato proceeded to head forward. As soon as he leaves, I made my way outside to where Sakura and Sai were standing.

"Morning Sakura. Sai." I greeted as I walked over.

"Oh. Good morning Kazumi." Sakura greeted back.

"Good morning." Sai says.

"Uh… What are you two up to?" I ask.

"I'm just looking at Sai's artwork. Well, it's more of a drawing actually." Sakura tells me as I walk closer to the two. I looked over Sai's shoulder to see what she was referring to.

"Oh I see. It's an abstract." I told them. "You have some real talent there, Sai." I told him as I gave him a small smile. "Uh, by the way. Have you two seen Naruto anywhere?" I asked. "I haven't seen him since last night."

"Knowing him, he probably overslept." Sakura groaned.

"He was still asleep when I left our room." Sai tells us.

"I'm not asleep." We all hear. We turn to see Naruto standing behind us. "Captain Yamato sent me to gather you guys up. We're about to head out." He adds as he walks over. He soon looks over Sai's shoulder to look at his artwork. "Whatever. That drawing is nothing special."

"Yes, you're right." Sai agrees as he sends Naruto a fake smile. "Just like what's between your legs, right?" That causes Naruto to become embarrassed, making his face turn completely red. Sakura had her mouth covered, trying not to laugh. And I was blushing at what I just heard.

"That's it, I've had it. I hate you! if you got a problem with me pal, then drop that stupid fake smile and tell me straight to my face! Anytime you wanna fight, I'm ready." Naruto exclaims. Sai calmly puts away his sketch pad, causing Naruto to react. "Oh… you wanna go?"

"Problem?" Sai asks Naruto. A few seconds later, he looks back at him. "I have no problem with you. I don't feel anything towards you. Good or bad." Sai adds.

"Huh? You don't feel anything?" I questioned.

"You can go on ahead without me." Sai tells us. "I'll catch up as soon as I finished packing."

"Here, let me help." Sakura says and soon picks up a little book. "This isn't a printed copy is it? Did you draw this too?" she asks as she hands Sai his book.

"Yes." Sai answers.

"Yeah. Do you mind if I take a look at it on the road?" Sakura asks.

"I do actually." He replies. "It's just that I haven't finished it yet. Anyway, I'm sorry, but I don't show it to other people."

"Oh." Sakura says.

"It belongs to my older brother." Sai adds.

* * *

><p>We were able to travel a little farther without constant bickering. Surprisingly, we remained quiet. Naruto didn't even pick fights with Sai; instead he was silently studying him. As we walked down the path, Captain Yamato suddenly came to a stop. He changed directions and entered the nearby woods. Naruto, Sakura, Sai and I had no other choice but to follow him so we could figure out what he was planning.<p>

"Captain Yamato? What are we doing in here?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sure that Lady Tsunade told you, right?" he questioned Sakura.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asks.

"The information that Sakura got could actually be a trap." Captain Yamato told us when he came to a stop. We looked at him, surprised. "There's a possibility that the Akatsuki are just playing us. Tenchi Bridge could be nothing but an ambush."

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Naruto. Kazumi. They could be after the two of you." Yamato told us.

"No way." Naruto breathed out quietly.

"Are you sure about that, Captain Yamato?" I asked.

"I don't think it's all that likely, but still… you cannot be too careful." He said as he walked forward. We soon started to follow. "We'll remain hidden until we make it to Tenchi Bridge."

"Right. You got it." Replied Naruto. We continued to move through the woods until we came up to a small opening.

"Well. This spot should do." Captain Yamato said.

"What are you…?" Sakura started.

"All right. Lets pack it in here tonight." He announced.

"Say what!?" Naruto yelled. "If you really want to set up camp, we should backtrack to that cave we pass. It's better than lying in the open out here."

"Okay everyone. Step back." He said as he performed a series of hand signs. **"Wood Style: Four Pillar House Jutsu!"**

While we stood there, the ground before us started moving as wooden pillars jumped out from underneath. We covered our eyes, keeping dirt and debris from getting in them. Once the ground stopped moving, we all looked up to see a large house standing before us. We spotted Captain Yamato sitting on top of the house, on the roof.

"We'll camp here tonight." He called to us.

"Whoa, I don't know. Can you really call this camping?" Sakura asked.

"Would you rather sleep out here?" I asked her. "I bet there are several more of those huge spiders running around the area."

"Uh, on second thought, let's sleep inside." Sakura quickly stated.

* * *

><p>The large house was huge with plenty of space. We all entered one large room and got squared away. Once we were finished, we gathered around in a circle along with Captain Yamato. Now it was time to go over our mission and the possible outcomes that can happen. So we had to pay close attention to the briefing. Sakura started off with talking about Sasori. Describing him the best she could remember to Captain Yamato since he'll be transforming into the deceased Akatsuki member. We soon went over the main purpose of our mission. A simple capture.<p>

"It's the real deal from here on out." he says. "So I'm going to decide our groups now. Sakura and I will make one team. Naruto, Kazumi and Sai will be the other team."

"I'm counting on you two." Sai said to us.

"_Again with that damn fake smiling!_" Naruto thought. "Captain Yamato!"

"Yes, Naruto?" he asked.

"Why? Why are Kazumi and I teamed up with him?" Naruto said as he pointed at Sai but quickly stopped when Captain Yamato gave him that creepy look.

"Is something wrong?" Yamato asked as he sent Naruto that creepy look.

"N-Nothing at all." Naruto said.

"Good to hear." Yamato replied.

"Um, Captain Yamato?" Sakura began.

"What is it?" he said.

"If we're forming teams, I think Naruto, Kazumi and I would work better together." Sakura explained. "We've been working together for a long time, and we know each other's abilities pretty well. "

"You tell him, Sakura." Naruto praised.

"Sakura." Yamato said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You are the only medical ninja on this team." he said. "And we can't afford to let you get injured, so you're staying with me. You understand, right."

"…Yes." She replied quietly.

"Naruto, don't worry. We're still teamed up, and that's a good thing. But Captain Yamato is right." I told him. "Sakura is the only one on the team with Medical Ninjutsu. If she were to get hurt, we would be in serious trouble if one of us got seriously injured as well."

"Yeah." Naruto said quietly. "I guess I see your point."

"Now then, as Sai said before, we have to assume that this enemy is highly skilled." Yamato said. "Any slip-ups in our teamwork could cost us our lives. I've got plenty to say on that subject, but for now, we'll focus on the mission."

"Yes sir." Said Sakura.

"Got it." Naruto added.

"Understood." I said.

With that, Captain Yamato stood up and approached the door. He cracked it slightly and peeped out to look at the area around us. "We don't know the exact location of Orochimaru's hideout, but that Akatsuki spy should be heading towards the bridge right about now."

* * *

><p>The following day, we made it to the large crevice, which wasn't too far from the bridge itself, and decided to run a small simulation. We all thought it was a good idea, and we had to be ready for anything. However, even with enough practice through a simulation, the real thing could have several different outcomes. But the other reason for the simulation was for Captain Yamato to see our true fighting skills, styles and abilities for himself. The simulation was going as planned, well until Sai tied up Naruto with a wooden dummy of Captain Yamato. And to make matters worse, he ran off, going after Captain Yamato. He left me and Sakura with a tied up Naruto lying on the ground.<p>

"Sai!? Where the hell are you going!?" Naruto yelled. "Get back here! I caught him first damn it! He's right here!"

"Uh, Naruto. That's not Captain Yamato." I told him. Naruto looked down and found it was nothing but a wood clone dummy.

"Sai! Get back here and untie this damn snake!" Naruto yelled.

"Hang on, Naruto. I'll get you out." I told him. I drew my sword as I walked over. I channeled my white chakra and sent it running through the blade. "Okay, now hold still. I don't want to cut you by mistake." I carefully held the blade and placed it between Naruto and the snake. I cautiously turned the blade and sliced through the snake, causing it to revert back into its liquid state. "There. Are you okay, Naruto?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." he said. "Thanks."

"No problem." I said as I helped him up.

* * *

><p>"Good job on catching me, Sai." Yamato praised. "<em>I see. He's a lot better than I imagined. I never thought that they would put this high-level of a shinobi in Team Kakashi. Tsunade-sama certainly had reason to be suspicious.<em>"

"Hey, hey, hey." Naruto said. "Sai, you asshole!"

Sai just glanced at Naruto and soon returned his sights back onto Captain Yamato. "Release." He says, causing the rope to melt away.

"Okay! That does it for the simulation." Yamato told us. With that, Yamato released the jutsu and the fake bridge disappeared.

"You bastard!" Naruto growled as he grabbed his shirt.

"What?" Sai asked.

"Have you ever heard the word "friend"?" Naruto asked him. It was silent but Sai took out a scroll and a paintbrush and began scribbling something down. "I asked you if you've ever heard the word "friend"." Naruto asked again.

"Of course I have." Sai answered as he held up the scroll with the word "Friend" written in kanji. "What about it?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Naruto growled.

"Hey, calm down, Naruto." Sakura said.

"You really need to stop blaming others for your own shortcomings." Sai told him. "If you hadn't fallen for the Captain's obvious trick, he wouldn't have found out that I was really hiding. Thus, it would have made my job of capturing him much easier."

What the hell you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Why even bother transforming into me if you're going to reveal yourself immediate by performing one of your own jutsu?" Sai asked him. "It was your fault that the Captain was able to see through our strategy. He wouldn't have used a Substitution Jutsu to escape."

"Well if you knew it was a Substitution, why didn't you break your jutsu right then?" Naruto asked.

"Its impractical to fight and protect someone who has lost his cool." Sai answered. "I choice the best method that would lead to the mission's success." Naruto just released his hold of Sai and walked away.

"I'll tell you something right now!" he growled. "I don't accept you as a comrade or as a member of Team Kakashi. Not now, not ever."

"I'm beginning to get the feeling that this entire thing may not work at all." I heard Captain Yamato say as he held his head.

"I wonder what Sasuke would have done?" Sai suddenly asked, causing Naruto to stop. "Would he have wanted to fight an enemy and cover for you at the same time? After all, you look at him as a comrade, right?"

"_Naruto, don't act on what he's saying. Like Sakura and I said, he doesn't know a damn thing about… Sasuke._" I thought to him. "_Listen, you can beat him up later, but right now we need to focus on the mission._"

"Though how you could call someone who betrayed his own village a comrade is beyond me." Sai added. There was a brief pause of silence before Naruto spoke.

"If it means saving a comrade, I'll do whatever it takes." Naruto replied as he looked back. "Even if that means teaming with you."

Naruto soon walked forward. He stopped by a tree and grabbed his backpack. I soon walked over to him to grab my bag as well. I didn't have to communicate with Naruto to know what he was thinking at that moment. But like he said, the only reason we were working with Sai was that if he could help us bring back Sasuke, then so be it.

"Let's go! What are we waiting for!?" Naruto asked sternly. "If we don't get there by noon tomorrow, this will have been for nothing."

"_With all of this going on, I really hope the mission goes as planned._" I thought.

After leaving the area where we had our simulation, we headed towards the real Tenchi Bridge. As soon as nightfall came, we stopped and decided to pack it in for the night. We weren't too far from the real bridge. We all knew that once noon came tomorrow, that's when the mission begins. We all hoped that it would go as we planned. But we had to ready just in case it didn't.


	9. Kabuto And Orochimaru Appears

_Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami_

_Chapter Nine: Kabuto And Orochimaru Appears, The Kyuubi's Power Unleashed!_

**Normal Point of View:**

Once Team Kakashi made it near the bridge, the team stopped to get themselves ready to start the mission. Sai used his scroll to create small mice to scout the area. That included around the bridge and underneath, especially around the edges of the water. After calling them back, he found that there was no sign of any other Akatsuki members, meaning there was no sign of an ambush.

"Okay. So with that said, we will proceed with the plan." Captain Yamato stated.

"Right." Naruto replied.

"Here, Naruto." Captain Yamato says as he takes out a picture. "Could you take this picture and hold it up in front of me?" Naruto did so and Captain Yamato began performing hand signs. **"Wood Style: Transformation Jutsu!"**

Suddenly, small pillars of wood appeared from the ground and wrapped completely around Captain Yamato. The wood cracked as it formed tighter around him. Soon after, a cloud of smoke surrounded him. Once it disappeared, we found Captain Yamato had transformed into Sasori. Well, he was in his puppet form.

"Well? Did it turn out okay?" Captain Yamato asked Sakura.

"Yeah. You look just like Sasori's puppet, Hiruko." Sakura replied.

"Excellent. Now I have to match the voice." He said. "Let me know when it sounds close to Sasori's."

"Yes, sir." Sakura said. Captain Yamato slowly started changing his voice until he was able to hit the right sound. "Ah! There, you got it! That's Sasori's voice!"

"All right. If you're all ready, shall we begin the operation?" Captain Yamato asks.

"Hold on, your tone is too polite." Sakura pointed out. "Try to sound more, I don't know, way more aggressive or something."

"Oh. Yeah, you're right. I'm supposed to be cranky and irritable. And more than anything, I hate to be kept waiting. We're starting the operation, NOW!" Captain Yamato said, this time matching Sasori's voice and tone exactly.

"Ha! You nailed it! That's exactly how he sounds like!" Naruto said with laughter in his voice.

"Listen up. Our opponents will be on the alert. So I want us to split up." Captain Yamato told them. "We'll have to work as a team. Especially you, Naruto. No one makes a move until I give the signal. Now then… Let's go!"

With that, Captain Yamato and the rest of Team Kakashi scatter. Yamato went one way while the others went the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

While Captain Yamato made his way to the bridge, the others and I made our way to a secure area where we could see the spy and Captain Yamato. I came to a stop at a bush that had a decent view of the bridge. But as I kneeled in that spot. I found that the wind was stirring up. And with the wind blowing strong, that gave us better coverage to allow us to get closer. I motioned the others and slowly proceeded forward. I stopped once more when I kneeled behind a large boulder. At least it was large enough to hide all four of us.

While the others and I took shelter from a distance, we kneeled there patiently as we waited for the spy to appear. Even though we couldn't necessarily hear anything because of the strong wind blowing, at least we could still see. Before long, the spy finally appeared. However, Naruto, Sakura and I were in total shocked when the spy revealed himself to be Kabuto. To be honest, he was the last guy I thought would be the spy.

"What… him again?!" Naruto growled.

"Unbelievable…to think the Akatsuki spy is Kabuto. I thought he was in leagues with Orochimaru…" I growled as well. "This has to be some kind of trick."

* * *

><p><strong>With Sasori (Yamato) and Kabuto:<strong>

"I have a number of questions," 'Sasori said to Kabuto.

"I don't have much time," Kabuto reminded him, "So please make it short. I'm putting my life on the line by trying to come out here without having Orochimaru notice."

"I want information about the hideout and then Sasuke Uchiha." Sasori said.

Kabuto looked hesitant. "We have a number of hideouts and we switch between them each week in order to evade detection." He answered, and the others could see some truth to that, when you're most wanted you do most well to hide, "Some are of course located in country outside of Sound. Orochimaru's spies have infiltrated them to help us set up bases. Still, our methods of travel take any number of forms and make things difficult…currently we reside in a hideout on a small island in a lake to the North. We will change our location three days from now…Sasuke Uchiha is also on that island."

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

"Damn it. It's so windy I can't hear anything."Naruto said as he cupped his hands behind his ears, trying desperately to hear the conversation.

"You idiot! That's why we were able to get close." Sakura whispered.

"Naruto, the reason we're so close now is because of the wind. It blows our scent and voices away so we won't be detected." I told him. "You have to be patient though. We have to be ready for whenever Captain Yamato gives us the signal."

"Right." Naruto said as he nods his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Yamato's Point of View:<strong>

"Now about that one task you asked of me, Sasori…" Kabuto said.

Sasori' stalled. "_…not good…I still need to get a few more things out of him…but if I continue this conversation any longer, I'll blow my cover…_"

"Even after his transmigration…" Kabuto continued, not noticing 'Sasori's stalling', "Orochimaru cast a protective Jutsu on the cellular specimen of the leftover corpse… I was unable to perform a data analysis on that specimen."

"I see…" 'Sasori' replied. Kabuto looked at him suspiciously.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

"What's taking him?" Naruto wondered impatiently, "Why doesn't he just go on ahead with the capture?"

"Because If he rushes then things could end right here…" I answer.

"However if he takes things more carefully than he needs to and ends up arousing suspicion then he'll lose his chance to capture the target." Sai adds.

"Then we have no choice but to trust in the Captain's judgment." Sakura added.

We continued to stay hidden when suddenly our worst fears were realized…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

"…on that note, please hand me the item I'm here for. I can't continue to stay here much longer." Kabuto says, holding his hand out to receive the item, "If it's found out that I'm meeting you here like this then I'll be killed."

Yamato knew he couldn't keep the charade up any longer, "Very well…" In a quick movement he caught Kabuto off guard by pulled out a kunai. However before Yamato could strike, Orochimaru appear behind him. He held him back by his snakes.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto and Kazumi gasped.

Kabuto removed his cloak and joined Yamato, "If it weren't for you drawing your kunai, Sasori, I may not have been able to get away in time." He says. Yamato remained silent and nodded his head.

"_I suppose I've at least escaped detection for now…still…now that Orochimaru's here…what should I do?_" Yamato thought.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked as he turned towards Kazumi, Sakura and Sai.

"All we can do now is sit here and wait for Captain Yamato to give us the signal." Kazumi tells Naruto. Her voice had a slight tremble to it, which she hoped he didn't notice.

"_Kazumi-chan._" Naruto thought.

"_**Calm yourself, pup. You need to keep your mind focused. Don't let his presence intimidate you." Kiyiya tells her. "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you."**_

"_Y-Yeah, you're right._" Kazumi replied back. "_I can't allow my enemy to see my weaknesses. I have to keep myself calm._" She reminded herself as she took in a couple of deep breaths.

Yamato was at a standstill of his own. It was either fight or flight in this situation, if he fought – he would reveal his fighting style to them, if not… His train of thought was cut off when Kabuto suddenly attacked him, destroying his disguised. Yamato made a hasty retreat wondering how Kabuto possibly saw through his disguise. Orochimaru used his snakes to hold Yamato still, but when one of the snakes went to bite him, it turned into a wood replacement. The real Yamato crouched before them, nursing his wounded arm.

Orochimaru smirked menacingly, "Why don't you call out those four little mice hiding in the brushes behind you?"

"_So he's seen through everything already…_" He raised his hand and gave the signal to the others and they immediately came to his defense.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

"There's the signal!" Naruto exclaimed. Within seconds, we all jumped from behind the boulder and landed on the bridge before Kabuto and Orochimaru.

Kabuto smirked when he saw the three familiar faces, "So it's you three again."

"Heh hehe…I've seen that face several times…in that case, perhaps I'll play around with you five for a bit. Or I can give you the pleasure of assessing who has gotten stronger…you or Sasuke…" Orochimaru taunted.

Naruto growled furiously while I just narrowed my eyes and remained silent. Orochimaru incites a tempest of rage by using Sasuke's name to taunt us, Naruto especially. While he stood there, I noticed the Nine-Tails' facial features were becoming noticeable on Naruto's face while a cloak of red-orange chakra began to radiate off him.

"…Give Sasuke back…" Naruto demanded.

"There is no giving Sasuke back Naruto." Kabuto replied, "Sasuke came to us of his own free will and it's about time you two got over it."

"Shut up four eyes!" Sakura snapped.

I just narrowed my eyes even more and said, "That's a lie! If Orochimaru never bit Sasuke and gave him that damn curse mark in the first place, he would've never joined you!"

Orochimaru was unfazed by our outbursts. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my little Kazumi-chan. The last time I saw you was three years ago. You and your friends were competing in the Chūnin Exams. Heh, I can tell that you have indeed grown _stronger_." he hissed. "Not just as a ninja, but as a Jinchuriki as well."

"I-I don't belong to you and neither does the Ten Tails." I growled. "I won't let you or the Akatsuki take her away from me. I'll be damned if I allowed that to happen!" That just amused him further.

"Hmm. It seems that someone couldn't keep their mouth shut. Tsunade I presume? Or was it your dear brother?" he asked, knowing I wasn't going to answer him. He just turned his sights back onto Naruto. "And if you want to know about Sasuke…why don't you try forcing it out of me? If you can that is…" he's comment directed to Naruto.

Before anyone could stop him, Naruto lunged out and clawed Orochimaru's face using the Nine-Tailed Fox's abilities. The devastating attack sent Orochimaru hurtling into the nearby forest. His body was knocking over several trees because of the sheer force. Sai had a shocked look on his face, but I just continued to glare. Yamato was growing concerned. He remembered that Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Lady Tsunade warned him and reminded him not to let Naruto get too carried away when he gets into this state.

In his Kyuubi form, he is covered by the chakra that took on the shape of the fox. At first everyone would believe that it seemed to be protecting him but it's actually doing the opposite – it's destroying his body. He didn't see any tails appear yet but according to Jiraiya it has gotten as far as four tails and because it has the potential to go farther that's why he was assigned to the team. He is the only one who possesses the potential to control a Jinchuriki.

"Naruto I see you've developed nicely as a Jinchuriki." Kabuto smirked.

Orochimaru walked back across the bridge with his face peeling from Naruto's last attack, "That explains why you were chosen to watch over him. It would appear my experiments were some help after all. I should think the leaf village would be a bit more appreciative… wouldn't you agree…Yamato?"

Sai, Sakura and I stared at Yamato in confusion. Even Kabuto looked a bit confused as he looked over at Orochimaru, "Just who is this person?" he asked. Orochimaru covered his face with his hand.

"Well, you see, the first Hokage was a shinobi processing the most unique of abilities…his Wood Element Ninjutsu and what's more he was able to bend Bijuu to his own will...oh how I wanted those gifts of his…having obtained data on the first's genome from his remains, I carried out an experiment in which his genetic traits were spliced into the cells of 60 different children. My test subjects, but their bodies didn't seem to like the foreign DNA…to say the least they died by the dozen, one after another..." He moved his hand to reveal his healed face, "And here I thought they'd all share the same fate…to think there was a lone survivor…"

"_Well, that explains why he can use the first Hokage's Ninjutsu…_" Sakura thought.

"Well, then, it seems you'll be able to get your hands on what one might call a long overdue research sample." Kabuto tells him.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Yes…but before that, I would like to see our Sasuke fight the Kyuubi boy once. I wonder which has gotten stronger…" He trailed off when he noticed Naruto's chakra had spiked even higher.

Naruto's chakra increased to the point where two more tails joined the other one. "Sasuke isn't yours…!" He growled demonically. "Don't you dare talk of Sasuke like he belongs you!" His burning hot chakra was practically blowing off of him, pushing us back slightly from its intensity.

"_Oh no, Naruto. The Kyuubi is starting to take control._" I thought. "_If this keeps up, it won't be long before….._"

"_This is the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox?_'" Sai wondered almost worriedly, it was something he had never felt before, not even in his years in ANBU.

It was foolish of Kabuto to try to attack Naruto from behind. Naruto had felt Kabuto approaching him with his heighten senses and used his chakra to literally blow Kabuto away as well as the bridge. When Kabuto flew back, he struck Sakura, in which causing her to hit the back of her head in the process, knocking her out. As the bridge began to crumble, I quickly grabbed a hold of Sakura and jumped over to safety. The others managed to steady themselves from the powerful force but the bridge was giving away under them, even with Yamato using his wood technique to keep the remaining bridge as stable as possible.

Naruto went straight after Orochimaru when he saw that he was trying to escape. In the midst of the confusion, Sai created a bird and took off. When Captain Yamato, Sakura and I landed safely on the other side of the bridge. Captain Yamato and I didn't miss seeing Sai flying overhead. We assumed he was going to either land near us or assist Naruto but we were surprised to see him continuing to move ahead.

"Where the heck is he going?" I asked in confusion. Before long, Sakura regained consciousness and was slowly picking herself up.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked.

"Sai just took off, that's what happened." I answered. "That bastard. I had a feeling we couldn't trust him."

"We'll worry about him later…" Yamato said as he looked over the treetops to see Naruto's chakra spiking. "Right now we have to stop Naruto."

While we sat there, Captain Yamato had a clone over where Naruto and Orochimaru were fighting. Captain Yamato's clone found Naruto glaring at the snake. As he stood in a tree, he saw Naruto in a new transformation. He was on all fours much like the nine-tailed fox. But this time, he stood there with four tails. From where Sakura and I were sitting, I could feel the Kyuubi's power. I knew this was going to get worse before anything gets better.

"Captain Yamato. Can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked. "Is Naruto all right?"

"Naruto… he's surrounded by the Nine Tails' chakra. And there are four tails present." He explained. "The chakra, the cloak, has him completely covered."

"Oh no, Naruto." I said quietly. "_This is bad, extremely bad. If there are four tails present… I don't know if Naruto can control that form or not. Ugh, damn it, Kurama_." I thought.

"What's happen to Naruto?" Sakura asked. I just looked at her in silence. I guess I had no other choice but to explain it to her.

"The Nine Tail's chakra is being released because of Naruto's anger." I explained. "Because Orochimaru was taunting him with Sasuke, it only added fuel to the fire. And at this very moment, Naruto is fighting that damn snake."

"What!?" She exclaimed. "Then we need to go help him. We know Orochimaru is a powerful opponent. He shouldn't be fighting him alone."

"No." I told her with a shake of my head. "You can't go out there Sakura. If you do, you'll be killed. With Naruto in the state he's in at the moment, I don't believe he can distinguish his allies from his enemies. All he knows now is to attack."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

Yamato studied the fox like Naruto below him. "_The leaked chakra is seeking equilibrium by getting closer to the Kyuubi shape. Inside it, Naruto's body is only the medium…but the leaked chakra is different than before in both nature and shape…the wickedness is stronger than before…usually if that much chakra would be inside the body…how can he move it?_" His eyes narrowed. _"Naruto…what the hell are you?_"

While Yamato, Sakura and I remained at the destroyed bridge, Naruto suddenly unleashed a powerful burst out of his mouth; in midst of the blast his original attack was aimed at Orochimaru. Orochimaru countered by summoning the Triple Demon Gates to shield him from the blast, but as powerful as they looked they were destroyed by the blast, narrowly shielding Orochimaru from it. Once the blast disappeared, the gates were gone Orochimaru was struck in the ground, head first. When he freed himself, he shot his sword right at Naruto, sending him crashing near the bridge. Sakura and Kazumi quickly look back to see Naruto in the rubble.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

"Naruto!" I yelled. "_I-I need to do something._" I thought but I quickly remembered promising Nii-san that I wouldn't use that power. "_Damn it. What can I do?_"

When the smoke cleared, Sakura and I spotted Naruto inside a crater as the sword stabbed him. But surprisingly the sword wasn't doing so. Because of the cloak, it kept the sword from piercing Naruto and from inflicting any damage. But even so, I knew that the cloak was doing more harm than anything. I had too many experiences with it myself and knew what it could do. Before long, the sword retracted, leaving Naruto inside the crater. But before I could move to help Naruto, Sakura suddenly gets back to her feet and starts moving.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she ran forward, heading right for Naruto.

"Sakura! Stay away from Naruto!" Yamato yelled.

"_Damn it, Sakura!_" I thought. I quickly jumped to my feet and rushed after her. "_If she really thinks that this is going to help Naruto, she's wrong._"

"Kazumi! Stop!" Yamato yelled.

I ignored Captain Yamato's orders and continued running after Sakura. Things were getting worse by the second. I thought about using that power but then another thought came up. If I lost control as well, then the danger would definitely increase, making the situation ten-times worse than what it already was. And we really didn't need two Jinchuriki rampaging, destroying everything in sight.

"Enough! That's enough!" she cried as tears flowed freely down her face. "I'll save Sasuke for you! So please... Naruto, please stop!" she finally stops running and just stands there staring at Naruto. "Naruto..." She says quietly.

Naruto turned his head and stared right back at Sakura. Suddenly Naruto brings one of his four tails forward and aims right for Sakura. Meanwhile, Captain Yamato began making hand signs but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to make it in time. Before either Captain Yamato or I could get to them, Naruto's tail struck Sakura. His tail struck her arm and sent her flying back. While she lies there, Naruto coils his tail back and brings it forward, aiming to hit her once more.

"No! Naruto, stop!" I yelled as I ran. I jumped over Sakura and landed right in front of her, standing right in the path his tail was moving. "Naruto, enough! That's enough!"

I just stood there with my arms extended out, protecting Sakura from another attack. His tail continues to move, heading right towards me. But as soon as Naruto and I make eye contact, his tail came to an abrupt stop. His red chakra covered tail was just inches away from my face. But during the whole ordeal, I kept my eyes on Naruto, not attempting to look away.

"Naruto, that's enough." I said quietly. "You need to calm down."

While Naruto was looking at me, Captain Yamato used his Wood Style Jutsu to wrap pillars around Naruto. However, even with the restraints, Naruto was slowly breaking free from them. Seeing that the restraints could give away at any given moment, Captain Yamato rushed forward, performing a series of hands signs as he did so.

"**Hokage Style: Submission Technique!"** he yelled as he placed his hand out with the word "seat" written in kanji on his palm. **"Kakuan's Return to Humanity!"**

Yamato placed his hand on Naruto's chest, causing a greenish glow appeared seconds later. When Yamato jumped away, he held a stream of blue chakra in his hand. Yamato soon created spiked pillars that surrounded Naruto. As Captain Yamato slowly began to pull back, Naruto was howling in agony. Slowly, the cloak began to retract, freeing Naruto. But as the process continued, I saw just how bad the cloak had damaged his body. His skin was badly burned and only small sections that were untouched.

"Sakura." I said as I turned around and kneeled down beside her. I saw her open her eyes halfway and look up at me.

"Kazumi." She says in a quiet and weak tone.

"Hey. Are you all right?" I asked as I helped her sit up.

"Other than the lingering pain in my arm, I'm fine." She assured me. I nodded and slowly helped her to her feet.

I glanced at her arm and saw the claw markings Naruto's tail caused. If it wasn't for Kabuto, that injury would have looked a lot worse than it did now. I guess his medical Ninjutsu was indeed impressive. It was no wonder Orochimaru needed him. But still, the only reason he helped us out in the first place was that he wanted us to eliminate as many Akatsuki members we could. Well, what did I expect from a group that hangs around with a demon snake? When I glanced back towards Captain Yamato and Naruto, I found that Naruto was finally back to his old self. Just as he was about to fall over, I quickly rushed forward and caught him. I carefully moved him out of the crater and sat him down beside Sakura.

"Do… do you think you can help him, Sakura?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Don't worry. Leave it to me." She says.

She holds her hands over Naruto's chest and a green aura appeared around them. Seconds later, we saw Naruto's skin healing. Relief flowed through me as I watched Sakura continue using her medical ninjutsu. But I couldn't help but feel a little pissed because of Kurama. I know he could have tried to keep his chakra sealed, but he's only thought was to escape. While I sat there, I notice Naruto was starting to stir.

"How is he, Sakura?" I asked her.

"He should be fine." She told me. "I was able to heal his injuries."

"What about you? How's your arm doing?" I added.

"Don't worry, I'm doing alright." She assures me. "The pain is barely noticeable."

"Okay. If you're sure." I told her, but I had my doubts. I knew she was in pain; she just didn't want to show it.

When I turned my attention back onto Naruto, I saw that he was starting to regain consciousness. Before long, he opened his eyes. His cerulean blue eyes glanced around a bit then landed on Sakura and myself. I looked at Naruto with a concerned look on my face but I was glad that he was finally awake. And thanks to Sakura, Naruto's body was healed.

"Huh? Kazumi…? Sakura…?" Naruto says quietly.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaims as tears of joy slowly fell from her eyes. I couldn't help but to smile at Naruto and lunged out to hug him.

"Whoa!" Naruto says in surprised, obviously caused by my sudden action of hugging him.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Naruto." I whispered. "_You really had me worried there, you knucklehead._" I thought to myself. I released him and sat back on my knees, sitting beside him.

"Huh? What happened to me?" he asks. "I was going after Orochimaru, and then…. And then… what did I do? Huh? Sakura, why are you crying?"

"Oh, there's just something in my eye." She tells him.

"I know, it was that asshole Sai!" Naruto yelled as he jumped to his feet. "He said something mean and hurt your feelings again, didn't he?! Like ugly bitch or freak of nature."

"Uh, Naruto…." I tried to warn him.

"That jerk!" he yelled.

"Sai never called me a freak of nature…." Sakura told him as she got to her feet. "But apparently you just did."

"Oh? R-Really?" Naruto asks.

"Don't make up new insults, you jerk!" Sakura told him and suddenly punches him in the stomach a little.

"Really, Sakura? Was that necessary?" I asked as I looked at her out the corners of my eyes. "I mean, he's just regained consciousness."

"Well the moment called for it." She told me. I just rolled my eyes. "Actually… Captain Yamato, where is Sai?" She asks; quickly back to her normal demeanor. Talk about bipolar.

"Right now Sai is headed somewhere together with Orochimaru." He explains.

"Together?!" Sakura questioned. Yamato just nodded his head. "What do you mean?"

"You three come with me." he said.

With that, Yamato started walking off. Sakura, Naruto and I immediately started following him. We made our way back to the area where Naruto was fighting Orochimaru. I watched as Naruto looked around, probably wondering what happened here.

"The ground is still soft." He says as he kicks the dirt. "And the bridge is trashed. What the hell happened….that messed this area up so bad."

"You don't remember?" Yamato asked. Naruto just scratched his cheek as he thought about it for a minute.

"Now that I think about it, why was I unconscious?" Naruto asks.

"Orochimaru knocked you out." Sakura answered.

"For real? Damn it!" Naruto yelled. With that, Sakura walked over and picked up a book from the ground.

"Sai's things are all over the place." She says. "But I can't believe he left his book. This picture book was supposed to be important to Sai. I can't believe he didn't take it."

"He must have been pretty tense while speaking with Orochimaru." Yamato says.

"You sound as if you were watching him." Sakura says.

"Up until a minute ago I had a Wood Clone over here." he explains. "We were communicating through a walkie-talkie I have in here." He says as he taps his headpiece.

"What happened to Sai?" Sakura asks.

"After talking with Orochimaru about something, the two of them left together with Kabuto." He says.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks. "What were they discussing?"

"He couldn't quite catch what they were saying." Yamato answered.

"I wonder what they were talking about…." Naruto says as he places a hand on his chin in a thinking manner.

"He may have threatened and force Sai to go with them." Sakura says.

"No, it didn't look like that." Yamato says. "He approached Orochimaru on his own and handed him something. It looked like he was trying to gain Orochimaru's favor."

"W-Wait a second!" Naruto yells. "He may be a complete dick, but there's no way he'd betray us!"

"No, he might." Sakura says.

"Huh?" Naruto says. "Sakura, you can't be…."

"She's right, Naruto." I said.

"Captain Yamato, do you know anything about Danzo?" Sakura asks.

"I do." he answers.

"Who is he?" Naruto asks.

"He's a hawkish man who once opposed the Third Hokage." Yamato explains.

"He's an old man. Sai's superior, and he doesn't think well of the Third." Sakura adds.

"Danzo may be using Sai as a means of pulling something off." Yamato continues. "There's a possibility that Danzo gave Sai….a top-secret mission that differs from our own mission."

"So you're saying he used us and our mission to get close to Orochimaru?!" Naruto asks.

"That's what it sounds like." I said.

"This might be unfounded speculation, but please keep in mind as you listen that it's not wholly impossible." Yamato says. "Danzo….may be trying to destroy Konoha as we know it."

"_Another attack on Konoha. The last time that happened, we lost the Third Hokage and several shinobi._" I thought. "_If a second one occurs, who knows who we may lose next? And if Danzo is truly working with Orochimaru, the information he has will definitely destroy Konoha. From the inside out._"

"_**Don't worry, pup. I'll be by your side no matter what. We will stop this from happening." Kiyiya told me.**_

"_Yeah._" I replied. "_But I can't help but think about this. Orochimaru nearly succeeded last time. We need to do whatever it takes to stop him and the one named Danzo._"

"I'm afraid that we may have to do something about Sai." Captain Yamato told us.

"You don't mean…?" Sakura started. Captain Yamato just slightly nods his head in agreement.

"_We may have to…_" I thought.

"…_eliminate…_" Naruto thought.

"…_Sai._" Sakura finished.

"But we can't. Just like that?" Sakura asked.

"My clone is still following him." Captain Yamato assured us. "But we have no idea what might happen. We have to get on their trail right away."

"But…" Sakura started.

"All right! Now you're talking!" Naruto said as he stretched his arms. "Let's get going!"

But just as Naruto began stretching his arms, I saw his eyes glaze over slightly. Before long, he began to fall over. I was able to catch him, keeping him from striking the ground. I carefully turned him over and held him in my arms. As I did so, Sakura quickly ran over and kneeled beside us. Naruto was breathing hard, with beads of sweat sliding down his face.

"_Sakura may have healed Naruto's external injuries, but he's body hasn't fully recovered yet._" I thought. "I can't say _I'm not surprised though. This is what happens when we call forth our Tailed Beasts' chakra._"

"Captain Yamato." Sakura said.

"Sakura, there's no time." He told her.

"I know we need to catch up with them as fast as possible, but he's…" she started. "It's just… in Naruto's condition, we should…"

"Then we'll just have to leave him behind." Captain Yamato said.

"_Leave him? How could he suggest such a thing._" I thought.

"He's a liability now." he continued. "Although, he probably has enough strength to make it back to the village."

"Leave him behind…? He's a liability…?" I said quietly. "Kakashi would never talk like that!" I yelled. "How could you even say that?! We don't abandon our teammates! We never have, we never will, and we won't start now!"

"Kazumi…" I heard Naruto say as he caught a hold of my wrist. "It's okay. Let's go. I'll be all right." Naruto said in between breaths.

"Uh… Are you sure, Naruto?" I asked.

"I can keep up with ya." He said quietly with a smirk on his face. But suddenly he cringes in pain.

"Naruto." I said. "_Why must you always push yourself?_" I thought as I watched Naruto began to pull himself up. I carefully stayed close, just in case he was going to fall over again.

"Kazumi…I think I understand what you're saying." Captain Yamato said. "I've worked alongside Kakashi before in the ANBU Black Ops. So I know the kind of person he is. And I know that I'm filling in for him on this team. But Kakashi and I are quite different."

"_Yeah, I can see that. You're nothing like my brother._" I thought to myself.

"Sorry, but I can't watch over you like him." He continued. "I can't laugh and say I will never let you get hurt. You're no longer ninja in training that need to be shielded from danger. You're Shinobi that need to surpass Kakashi and bare the Leaf on your shoulders. We can't afford compassion. If we stop now, we'll fail. If we don't chase after them now, then we'll never catch up to Orochimaru. With Orochimaru, there is no second chance."

"Okay." Sakura said.

"We can't waste anymore time. Naruto, are you strong enough?" Yamato asks.

"Always am." He says he struggles back to his feet. He stumbled back but was able to catch himself. "All right, let's do it." He almost lost his footing again, but he caught himself.

"Naruto!" Sakura and I exclaimed.

"It's okay." He assured us as he straightens himself up. "If I go back to the village, then everything we've done would have been for nothing."

"Well… all right then. But if you cause any delay, we'll leave you behind." Captain Yamato told Naruto. "You understand that, don't you, Naruto?"

"You bet!" he replied.

"Then let's move." He says and jumps forward.


	10. Infiltrating The Den of The Snake

_Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami_

_Chapter Ten: Infiltrating The Den of The Snake, The Search For Sai and Sasuke_

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

We were jumping through the treetops as we followed Captain Yamato. I was positioned between them and made sure I kept a close eye on the both of them. One, I knew Naruto had completely healed from his recent transformation. And two, I had a feeling that Sakura was still suffering from the effects of the Nine Tails' chakra as well. As we moved, Naruto nearly jumped into a branch, but lucky he was able to recover. However, when Sakura swung from a branch, she used her bad arm and lost her grip. Before she could hit the ground below, Captain Yamato was able to catch her.

"Sakura." Naruto said as we stood there in front of her and Captain Yamato.

She was breathing heavily, so Captain Yamato walked over to a nearby tree and sat her down so she could catch her breath. Naruto was on his hands and knees as he looked at Sakura. Captain Yamato was on her left while I stood on her right. I saw that the injury on her arm hadn't completely heal. And to be honest, it was going to take some time before it did. Both Naruto and Sakura were still suffering from the Nine Tails chakra. This wasn't good at all.

"Hey, Sakura…" Naruto said quietly. When Sakura moved, she instantly cringed up in pain. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you alright? What's that wound from?"

"Oh. This was…" Sakura stared. She stops, carefully thinking about what to tell him. "Um… These are injuries from Orochimaru. It's okay though, it doesn't really hurt. I'll be fine in a sec."

"Well, alright." Naruto replies. "Just don't push yourself to hard, okay."

"Yeah." She says quietly.

"_Sakura. You may can fool Naruto, but I can see right though you._" I thought to myself. "_I know from experience what chakra from Tailed Beasts can do to me and Naruto. And it's even worse for someone who isn't a Jinchuriki._"

"Let's take a little break." Captain Yamato suggests as he returns back to his feet. "Sakura is our team's only medical ninja. If she's not well, it can jeopardize the whole mission."

"I said I'm fine." Sakura quickly tells him. "If we don't hurry, they might get away." She added and soon cringes in pain when she moved her arm. "Captain. What about what you said before?"

"You're right, I did say that, Sakura." He tells her. "But we can't afford being too hasty. After all, haste makes waste. I mean there's a big difference between hurrying and just being reckless."

"I agree with Captain Yamato." I say quietly.

"Yeah, me too." Naruto adds. "Captain Yamato is right. You're just too important." Naruto tells her. "You're the only medical ninja on the team. Not to mention your strength. You're a monster." That last comment just caused Sakura to glare at him. "You're a key part of this mission."

"Can't you flatter me without calling me a monster!?" Sakura yells.

"But, I was just…" Naruto tried to explain.

"I don't want to hear it!" She snapped.

"Sorry! I was just… Okay, okay, stop, I apologize." Naruto tells her as he waves his arms in a surrendering manner.

"Hey, Naruto." Captain Yamato says, catching his attention. "Since Sai is not with us, you will be my partner when we get into battle. Kazumi, you will be Sakura's partner."

"Uh, understood." I reply.

"Come on. We should coordinate our attack strategies while we have the time." He adds. "Shall we?"

"Hmm. Yeah, that's a good idea." Naruto agrees.

With that, Naruto gets to his feet and the two walk off to discuss things. As they left, I walked over and took a seat next to Sakura. I saw her place her hand over the injury, causing the same greenish glow from before to reappear. As she tried to heal the wound, she grunted in pain and lowered her head down. I knew she was in horrible pain and was only putting on a brave face for Naruto. I just hoped she'll be alright.

While Naruto and Captain Yamato continued to strategize, Sakura finished attempting to heal her arm. I heard her moving and opened one eye to look at her out of my peripheral. She was searching through Sai's pouch. Seconds later, she pulled out a small book with a young boy on the cover. I quickly recognized the book. It was the same one Sai had back at the hotel. I thought that he would have that with him since he wouldn't let anyone look at it. She took the book and slightly opened it, flipping the pages. She finally opened the book and began to look.

"Huh? I don't get it." Sakura says quietly. "This book."

"Sakura. Do you really think you should be looking at that?" I ask her. "I remember Sai saying that he doesn't show it to anyone."

"I know. But I thought that maybe…" she started.

"Hmm. What is it?" I ask. Sakura just turns her head and looks over to where Naruto and Captain Yamato's were talking.

"Hey, you guys! Come here a minute!" She yells to them. "Hurry. You need to see this!"

"What is it, Sakura?" Naruto asks. "Is something wrong?"

"Look at this." She says.

"Hey! That's Sai's" Naruto pointed out.

"That's the picture book we found." Captain Yamato added. "The one that he drew, right? What's it about, Sakura? Can you tell? If we figure it out, we may learn something about Sai."

"I know. That's what I was thinking." She says. "So I tried to read it, but…"

"Well? What's it about?" Naruto asks. "What kind of story is it?" Sakura just shakes her head.

"Actually. I'm not all that sure." Sakura answers.

After looking through the book, we found that it was about two brothers taking down their enemies and claiming their weapons and armor. However, once we reached the end of the book, we found that there was a blank page, indicating the book was unfinished. Once we rested for a few minutes later, we finally got back moving.

After moving for some time, we ran across a river, still following Orochimaru's trail. It was faint, but I could still trace Sai's scent. Before long, we arrived in a barren wasteland. There was nothing but rock formations. As we got closer, we found someone standing there waiting for us. Once we were right on them, we noticed it was a clone of Captain Yamato.

"Is this the place?" The real Yamato asked.

"The entrance is straight ahead. Hidden under that rock formation." The clone instructed.

"Could it be after all this time that, that we've finally found him?" Naruto asked himself quietly. "Sasuke's there."

"Yeah. It's a definite possibility." Sakura replied.

"Well, there's no turning back now." I added.

"At the very least, we should be able to find a clue to his whereabouts." Captain Yamato told us.

"Right. Let's get on with it." Naruto said as he proceeded forward. However, Captain Yamato held out his arm in front of him, causing him to stop.

"Hold it. Not so fast." He told Naruto. He suddenly places his hand on the clone and begins to summoning back into its seed form. "First, you need to swallow this, Naruto." He says as he holds it out towards him.

"Huh?" Naruto, Sakura and I gasped together.

"You don't have to worry. It's perfectly safe, I assure you." He told him. He holds out his other hand, holding two more seeds. "Sakura, Kazumi. You too. Now that even if we should get separated, I'll know where you guys are and can find you."

"Seriously?" Naruto asks.

"Because of this?" Sakura asks.

"Seems a little unbelievable if you ask me." I added.

"What is it?" Sakura asks as she holds it.

"Those seeds are a type of transmitter. Specific for tracking a person's movement." He explains as he hands one to me and Naruto. "It's a ninja tool that's only able to work off my chakra. I planted one in Sai's clothing and in his food."

"In his clothing and in his food?" Naruto repeated.

"I see. So that's how you were tracking him." I said. "_Hmm, this is a nice little tool._" I thought to myself.

"But wait. When did you do this?" Naruto asks.

"Back at the Hot Springs." Captain Yamato answers. "Do you remember how I was the first to get out of the water."

"Uh, yeah. I think so." Naruto responds. "Yeah I remember now. You got out and went inside."

"You see, for treating you guys to the hot springs and meal at my expense…" he started.

"Wasn't really for a boost of moral and team spirit." Sakura finished.

"Lady Tsunade had warned me about Sai." He continued. "She asked me to keep an eye on him. As it turns out, she had every right to feel concerned. It was a good thing I heeded Lady Tsunade's warning. Enough of that. Go on ahead and swallow them."

"Okay. If you say they're safe, then I have no choice but to believe you." I say, still a little wary. I popped the seed into my mouth and swallow. Naruto and Sakura followed suit and swallowed their seeds as well.

"All right. If you three are ready, then let's go." He said as he turns around.

"Yes sir!" we all exclaimed together.

With that, Captain Yamato used his Earth Style Jutsu to create a hole in the ground right in front of him. Once completed, Captain Yamato soon jumps down, disappearing into the darkness. A few seconds later, we heard Captain Yamato give us the signal, which was a simple whistle.

"Alright Naruto. Kazumi. This is it." Sakura tells us.

"Right." I reply.

"Then let's do it." Naruto added. With that, Sakura jumps down and disappears into the darkness of the hole as well.

"Naruto, are you ready for this?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I am." He answers. "We will bring Sasuke back, no matter what. We are just too close to give up now."

"Yeah, you're right." I say, giving him a slight nod. I soon heard Captain Yamato whistle again. "I'll see you down there."

I jumped down and seconds later, I landed on the ground. I moved off to the side and stood next to Sakura. Captain Yamato gave the signal once more and seconds later Naruto appeared. With everyone together, we quietly began moving, following the plan Captain Yamato strategized before we jumped down. We came to a stop as he scanned the wall.

"As I feared. The hideout is surrounded by a wall of rock." He tells us.

"Ugh, what of it. I can take that thing down with one blast from my Rasengan." Naruto replies back.

"Uh, wait a minute." Sakura says as she looks at him. "They'll know we're here the minute you let loose with a Jutsu like that."

"This infiltration has to be done quietly." Captain Yamato adds.

"Then what are we going to do?" Naruto asks.

"Here," Captain Yamato says as he uses his Wood Style Jutsu to pierce through the wall. "The more solid the rock, the less force need be applied to a small crack. And… there, you see. Like that."

"Awesome." Naruto says as he looks at the newly formed hole.

"Now, we all need to be very careful to limit our use of chakra from this point forward." Captain Yamato tells us. "We don't want Orochimaru sensing our presence. Okay, let's go."

"_Well… so far so good._" I thought.

"First, we need to find Sai." Captain Yamato says. "He's this way."

* * *

><p>After moving through the maze –like hideout, we approached another door. With Captain Yamato's Wood Style, we were able to pick the lock. Slowly and carefully he opens the large wooden door and peeps inside. There, he spots Sai standing before a small table inside the small room. The light from the candle casting his shadow on the far wall.<p>

"I had a hunch we would find you here." Captain Yamato says. He enters the room first, followed by Naruto, Sakura and me.

"I expected no less from the Hokage's ANBU Black Ops." Sai tells him. "I take it that that fake body didn't fool you then."

"Start talking. What's going on here?" Captain Yamato asks him.

"Spill it, you jerk!" Naruto yells as he steps forward and catches Sai by his shirt. "Why would you betray your own teammates?"

"If I were you, I take care not to make too much commotion." Sai tells him. "Things could turn quite ugly."

"I'm gonna knock your-" Naruto started.

"Naruto!" Sakura says, stopping him. Naruto just lets him go and turns away. "Here, Sai. Take this." Sakura says as she hands him his book. "It's yours, isn't it?"

"Thank you." He says as he takes the book.

"You were under orders from Danzo. Isn't that right?" She asks. "We know that Danzo and Orochimaru have teamed up and we know that they are planning something big. You were chosen to be Danzo and Orochimaru go between."

"We want to know what they are planning. So you might as well spit it out, Sai." I added.

"Orochimaru is easy to read. We know he wants to destroy the Hidden Leaf again." Captain Yamato says. "Isn't that right?"

"No, that's not…" Sai started.

"Would you stop it with the damn fake smiling. I can tell that what you're saying is nothing but a bunch of crap!" Naruto yelled.

We stood there for quite some time, getting a complete explanation from Sai. We learned what his true objective was and why he was chosen to be the go between guy for Danzo and Orochimaru. We also found that it was Danzo who really wanted to gain control over the Hidden Leaf Village. Once all the talking was over, Captain Yamato used his Wood Style Jutsu and restrained Sai just like he had done to Naruto. We soon escaped and returned back to the surface.

* * *

><p><strong>Time-skip no Jutsu, Inside Orochimaru's Hideout:<strong>

After our fight with Kabuto, Sai rejoining our side and we infiltrated Orochimaru's hideout once more. We stared together for some time, but soon Captain Yamato separated us up into two teams. He and Sakura was one team while Naruto, Sai and I were the other. Once that was completed, we headed into different directions. With this plan, we were hoping to find Sasuke inside one of the rooms much faster than if we were together. Kabuto warned us that there are several inside, but that didn't stop us. Yamato and Sakura went one way while Sai, Naruto and I looked in the other. As we searched room after room, Naruto trips and falls to the ground. I knew that he was pushing himself hard. He hadn't completely healed from his Nine Tails transformation. But with Sai's help, we moved Naruto to the side of the wall.

After sitting there, talking amongst each other, Naruto and I were surprised that Sai had opened up to us. He was so comfortable that he even talked to us about his brother. And while we sat there, he was able to finish his picture book. The final page was of him and his brother. Standing together, looking happy at what they achieved together. Suddenly, we all started hearing footsteps approaching us. We looked to our right to see none other than Orochimaru.

"Well then, Sai. It's time for you to chose whose side you'll be on." Orochimaru stated. We jumped to our feet and stared down the damn snake that stood before us. **"Striking Shadow Snake!"** Two snakes came out of Orochimaru's arm, aiming right for us. In order to avoid the attack, we jumped back, creating some space between us and the demon snake. "So… you've chosen their side I see. Sai, or whatever you name is."

"Leave this to me. I'll take care of him." Naruto said. "Go on. Get out of here and find Sasuke."

"Naruto, I'm not leaving you alone to fight him." I state in a stern tone while I stood beside him. I then looked back at Sai. "Sai, you go on ahead. Let me and Naruto handle him."

"Very well. Don't worry. Wherever he is, I'll find him… and I'll save him." Sai assured us. With that, he turned around and ran down the long corridor.

"So… you came all this way to take your friend Sasuke back, eh?" he asked. "Your persistence is impressive but, do you think the outcome will be in your favor?"

"I don't care if you are one of the Legendary Sannin, like old lady Tsunade or Jiraiya." Naruto growled as he held a spar sigh. "I will defeat you! I will take Sasuke back!" he yelled. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto created an army of shadow clones before us, shielding us away from Orochimaru. They all rushed forward, aiming right for the snake.

"**Striking Shadow Snake!"** Orochimaru called out. Four snakes flew out of his sleeve and came right at the clones. When they opened their mouths, sharp daggers, which really looked like the top points of swords, were revealed, eliminating the clones a few at a time. But Naruto was waiting for him.

"**Rasengan!"** he called out.

He was able to strike one of the snakes, obliterating it in sight. But the other three snakes came forward and canceled out that clone and the rest. Naruto himself ran forward, aiming a kunai at his opponent. But just before the knife could reach its target, Orochimaru used one of his snakes to catch Naruto, holding him in the air. This wasn't good at all. Seeing that he was in trouble, I drew my sword as I rushed forward to help Naruto.

"Let him go!" I growled. **"Ninja Art: White Light Chakra Blade!"** I brought my chakra covered blade down, slicing right through the snakes that held Naruto. Once freed, Naruto landed on the ground and jumped back. I quickly jumped away and landed right beside him. "You all right, Naruto?"

"Yeah. Thanks." He said.

When I glanced over at Naruto, I found him breathing hard. I knew that there was a chance that he was still recovering. I had to make sure he didn't overdo it. That and keep Orochimaru away from him as well. But that was easier said than done. Orochimaru was no doubt a tough opponent to deal with even with strong allies.

"What happened to all that power you had?" Orochimaru taunted. "The power of the Nine Tails. Surely there must be more to it than this."

"Would you just shut the hell up!?" I growled. "If you want Naruto, you're going to have to go through me!"

"Now, now. You know I can't kill you off just yet, my little Kazumi." He said in his damn taunting tone. "You and I both know that I still need you alive. After all, what good is a dead experiment anyway?"

"There's no way in hell I'm going to become one of your damn experiments!" I growled. "That's never going to happen!"

"Ah, but on the contrary my dear, you have already became one of my experiments." Orochimaru corrected me. "After all, I did select you to see if you were a suitable host for the Ten Tails." That just made my blood boil even hotter. "Hmm, and I can't help but wonder..." He says. "Just how much power does the Ten Tails truly has. So why don't you show me, my little Kazumi."

"Stop calling me that!" I snapped. While I glared daggers at him, my eyes quickly turned liquid silver. "You don't own me and you never will." I growled.

"There it is. There's the power I seek." He hissed. **"Striking Shadow Snake!"** he adds and sends out four more snakes.

"I'm getting really sick and tired of you and these damn snakes." I said in an annoyed tone. "It's because of things like you that make me hate snakes in the first place."

"Show me what you got." He taunted.

As I took a step forward, I started channeling my chakra once more. But before the snakes could get close and before I could move, a wooden pillar suddenly appears out of the wall that was to my and Naruto's left. It slammed right into the snakes, crushing them into the wall on our right. I knew immediately it was Captain Yamato's doing. When the pillar retracted back into the wall, Captain Yamato and Sakura appeared.

"Orochimaru again huh?" questioned Captain Yamato.

"I hope you'll repay me by eliminating one more member of the Akatsuki." Orochimaru says to us.

"Say what!?" Naruto and I asked.

"I'm afraid that I have some important business with Sai that can't wait." He continued. "So if you would excuse me." And with that, he disappeared.

"Bastard…! Get back here!" I growled as I started moving.

"Hold it, Kazumi." Captain Yamato said, causing me to stop and look at him. "He's gone. Besides, we have other matters to attend to, like finding Sai. Where is he?"

"Sai…?" Naruto asked. "He's somewhere looking for Sasuke. If Orochimaru has gone looking for him, we better find him." I looked back at where Orochimaru was just standing.

"_**Pup, you need to calm down. We have other things to worry about then chasing after that damn snake." Kiyiya tells me.**_

Hearing Kiyiya's voice, I started to calm down. My eyes slowly returning back to normal. "_Yeah, you're right._" I tell her as I released a small sigh. "_What the hell was I thinking? Even though I want nothing more than to make him pay for what he did to Naruto._ _Do I want to get myself killed doing so?_" I said to myself inwardly.

"Kazumi." I hear Captain Yamato say, snapping me back to reality. I turn my head to look back towards him. As I did, I remembered what he just said.

"Right, let's get going then." I say to Captain Yamato and started to make my way over towards him and the others.

* * *

><p>While moving through the maze-like hideout, we stumbled across Sai's things. And inside we also found a bingo book. There were pictures with an X across them, indicating that they have been taken care of. And inside that Bingo book, Captain Yamato found a picture of Sasuke Uchiha. He was the next person on Sai's list. Now the situation had turned from bad to worse. We quickly took off down the corridor, searching for any sign of Sasuke or Sai. Whichever we found first, we were to find the other as well. Then suddenly…<em><strong> Boom! Crash! <strong>_We stopped once we heard the explosion. But we quickly started back running. When we finally found the way out, we saw Sai and Sakura standing there looking up for some reason. Naruto and I kicked into second gear as we ran down the corridor. I ran up and stopped right beside Sakura.

"Hn, so Kazumi is here as well."

When I heard that all too familiar, annoying apathetic voice, I looked towards the direction it came from. A voice that made me believe that that said person was nothing but an emotional boy that needed help. The very voice that belonged to the one my friends, the one Naruto, Sakura and I had been searching tirelessly for… Sasuke…Uchiha.

When I saw Sasuke, he had those same empty black eyes…the same hair, nose, and mouth. But he was much paler than he had been before, probably from being underground all the time. He was definitely taller and with his shirt open you could see a bit of muscle that he developed from his training. However his clothing attire had also changed. He wore a white open long sleeve shirt, similar to how Kimimaru wore his. Along with that, he donned a pair of dark blue pants with a thick blue cloth hanging around his waist that reached from his stomach to his knees, which was supported by the thick purple rope that was also worn by that snake, Orochimaru. He also had on black shinobi shoes.

"Since all three of you are here, I assume Kakashi is here as well." Sasuke says, making it sound more like a statement than a question. For once Sasuke found he was wrong when Yamato joined the rest of us.

"Sorry, Kakashi couldn't make it. I'm here in his stead. We of Team Kakashi are here to take you back to Konoha." Captain Yamato told him.

"So that boy is my stand in…?" Sasuke glanced at Sai for a moment before turning his attention back on us. "I'll tell you just as I told that him…_I have no intention of returning to Konoha-ever._"

"Sasuke..." Sakura mumbled.

"The reason why I crushed my bonds with them is because I have a different bond now…a bond of hatred between my older brother and me…Personal bonds cause confusion and personal memories only makes you weak." Sasuke explained.

"_That can't be true._" Naruto, Sakura and I thought in defeat as we listened to Sasuke's words.

Why would he want to sever the bonds he made with us? After everything we've been through…all the missions, all the cuts and bruises we got together, all the pain and happiness we went through together…how can he just throw away the bonds and memories we had just for the sake of revenge?

Naruto clenched his fists, "Why, Sasuke…?" He asked softly, trying to hold back the emotions that want to burst out. "Why didn't you just kill me on that day?" He shouted, remembering the day they faced off against each other. "That would've severed our bond! Were you scared to kill me?! Huh…!?"

Sasuke placed his hand on his hip, "There's an explanation for that…It's not that I couldn't sever that bond… I just couldn't stand the idea of attaining power by following in his footsteps." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Naruto and I asked.

"I don't have to explain it to either one of you." He said as aloof as ever, "Naruto, I spared your life on a whim…nothing more…"

"That's nothing but a bunch of bull Uchiha and you know it!" I yelled as I glared at him. "I know the reason. It's because Naruto was stronger than you! You couldn't defeat him!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he stared at me. He didn't move. He just stayed in the same spot he was standing in. But even though I didn't get a reaction out of him, I wasn't going to stop. I was going to tell him what he didn't want to hear.

"You started to panic once you saw Naruto improving! You felt as if you were in a standstill because you knew Naruto was just going to continue getting stronger and stronger." I continued. "And you knew that pretty soon, he was going to surpass you!"

"…Still the same girl as before. You haven't changed a bit. You're worse than your pathetic brother….." Sasuke said coldly.

"Watch what you say, Uchiha…!" I said in a low tone. Before we knew it, Sasuke was standing right next to Naruto. Sakura, Captain Yamato and I gasped as we witness his speed. But I knew he had yet to show us what he could really do. What he's true power was like.

"Come to think of it…Didn't you dream of becoming Hokage one day?" He asked Naruto, "All that time you spent chasing me, you could've spent it better on training…wouldn't you agree, Naruto? Because this time, my whim is telling me…" He reached behind him with his free hand to pull out his sword out of its sheath and aimed it at Naruto's back, "…to finish what I started…"

Naruto didn't bother to move or defend himself, "I could never become Hokage if I can't even save my friend…" His eyes narrowed, "Isn't that right, Sasuke?" Sasuke reared his arm back to stab Naruto but Sai was able to catch his arm, keeping it away from Naruto. "That block you selected, was the correct one."

Naruto took the distraction to use Sasuke's arm to flip over him. However right when Yamato was going to use his wood style Jutsu to detain Sasuke, Sasuke lowered his body slightly and released a stream of lightning around his body shocking Naruto and Sai into submission. **"Chidori Stream…!"**

"Damn that Uchiha…!" I said to myself. I was about to run towards him, but Sakura beat me to it. She charged chakra into her fist, aiming to hit Sasuke with it.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and raised his sword to attack. But before he could reach Sakura, Captain Yamato jumped in front of her and blocked it with a kunai. But Sasuke's sword was strange because the kunai fazed right through it, allowing Sasuke to pierce Captain Yamato's right shoulder. He pushed back, pinning him down to a nearby rock, keeping him from escaping.

"My Kusanagi blade is unlike any other blade," Sasuke said pushing Yamato against a boulder, "It's impossible to block."

"Then try blocking this, Uchiha!" I yelled as I ran to strike him with my own blade.

Even though his sword was still embedded in Yamato, Sasuke still blocked my attack with his bare hand. He soon turned his concentration turned to Naruto. The shock from the Chidori Stream was wearing off and he could move again thanks to the chakra he was using from the Nine-tailed fox's chakra. His fox like features were showing again.

"_Oh no… Naruto, not again._" I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><em>Using his Sharingan, Sasuke was able to see the Nine-tailed fox talking to Naruto. It's his first time seeing the Nine-tailed fox for himself but he wasn't afraid.<em>

_"I can see it now," Sasuke said, catching Naruto and the Nine-tailed fox off guard, "This is the source of your strength…" His Sharingan eyes narrowed at the bubbly sight of the Nine-tailed fox, "I never imagined such a thing inside of you."_

_**Nine-tails stared down at Sasuke, "You can actually see me…thanks to that abominable Sharingan, a product of your accursed clan's bloodline."**_

_Sasuke placed his hand on the Nine-tails giant nose, "Seems this isn't your first encounter with these eyes…Nine-tailed fox demon…"_

_**The nine tailed fox rumbled darkly, "Your ocular powers and that vile chakra you exude remind me of Madara Uchiha."**_

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly at the name, more on the last name. He squeezed the nine-tails nose until the bubbly nine-tails popped. Naruto's eyes widen in shock at this. Sasuke was able to get rid of the nine-tails just like that. "I know no such person." Sasuke told the Nine-tails._

_**"I can't believe you were even able to suppress my powers…it may be my undoing, but let me tell you one thing…Don't…kill…Naruto…! You'll…regret it…!"**_

* * *

><p>"<em>He may have blocked my sword, but let's see him block my lightning.<em>" I thought and started sending an electric current through my sword.

But before I could use it to attack him, Yamato quickly removes Sasuke's sword from out of his shoulder by using a wood pillar to appear in the wound. After avoiding my attack, as well as Yamato's, Sasuke quickly moved out the way and jumps high into the air, landing right on the edge above us. He was just looking down at us.

"Don't you get it!?" Naruto shouted at Sasuke, "Orochimaru's going to steal your body!"

"If it happens, it happens…" Sasuke told him, "You don't get it Naruto. I don't care what happens to me or the world so long as I can get my revenge. Nothing else matters. To be honest neither Orochimaru nor I are strong enough to defeat Itachi on our own. But if I can obtain the power to defeat Itachi by giving myself over to Orochimaru…I would gladly give my life many times over…"

"You idiot…! How can you say that?" I yelled. "You would become that damn snake's vessel just so you could defeat your brother? What kind of nonsense is that?!"

"Maybe you'll understand if I go kill your brother, Kazumi." Sasuke said. "Only then you'll understand. Or I could go ahead and kill you. Then your brother will feel a piece of my pain."

"_Bastard._" I thought to myself as I narrowed my eyes dangerously towards the Uchiha. "_He truly has fallen._"

"In fact, I should just get rid of you all." Sasuke added. "With you all out of the way, my bonds with you will truly be severed." I just stood there looking at Sasuke. I could feel my blood beginning to boil throughout my body. I just stood there, clutching my hands as I glared at Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Kazumi-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I honestly can't believe you, Uchiha." I snarled quietly. "You would really kill your comrades, your friends, just to sever the bonds you made. Especially those you made with Naruto."

"Former comrades…" He corrected me. "And the only bond that truly matters to me is the bond that I and my older brother share. And that's the bond of hatred."

"You've have definitely changed, Uchiha. And not for the better." I growled.

"_This isn't good. If this continues, she's going to go through the same transformation Naruto went through not too long ago._" Yamato thought.

"I can't believe that you would just stand there and not just threaten my brother's life but my friends' lives as well." I snarled. "There's no doubt that Orochimaru has gotten inside your head, that's for damn sure."

"_It looks like Sasuke really struck a nerve there._ _But soon, very soon, I will have the Ten Tails under my control. However, I will have to get possession of Sasuke's body first. With his Sharingan, I will be able to control that beast._" Orochimaru thought with a smirk on his face. "That's it. Show me that power, Kazumi." He said to me.

"I've had enough of you. It's about time for me to finish this." Sasuke said as he lifted one hand into the air. But before he could do anything, Orochimaru caught his arm.

"I wouldn't use _that_ Jutsu, Sasuke." Orochimaru told him.

"Let go." Sasuke demanded.

Kabuto appeared to the right of Sasuke, "Now what did I tell you about being more respectful toward Lord Orochimaru?"

Sasuke looked at him, a little annoyed, "Why should I stop?"

"You know the Akatsuki is on the move." Kabuto told him, "We want Konoha to get rid of the Akatsuki for us. As many as possible because if other Akatsuki members interfere it would prevent you from getting your revenge."

Sasuke could tell that it was lie. There was obviously more that Kabuto was letting Sasuke in on. "That's a pitiful excuse…" Sasuke replied.

"Jeopardize your quest for revenge…or increase its chance of success." Kabuto reinstated, "Which seems the more prudent choice to you?"

"…" Sasuke just looked down at us. As much as he wanted to get rid of us, he would stick to the plan. He snatched his hand out of Orochimaru's and together they disappeared in flames before our eyes.

I just continued to stand there, staring in the spot Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto were just standing. Slowly, I began to calm myself down but my eyes never left the edge. That Uchiha... He was already blinded by revenge from the get go. Orochimaru just made it worse.

"Damn you, Uchiha..." I growled under my breath as I continued to clutched my hands. "Damn that Orochimaru." I growled to myself.

After standing there in silence for a moment, I lowered my head and turned to look over towards Naruto. He was kneeling on the ground, his head lowered as well. I could also hear him sniffing quietly. A few seconds more passed and I pulled myself together. I turned around and quietly walked over to Naruto. Once I was standing beside him, I kneeled down, sitting on one knee, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto." I said quietly. Naruto continued to keep his head down.

"Naruto. Crying won't bring Sasuke back." Sakura said with her back facing us as she cried as well. "I'm here too. We have to be strong, all of us."

"Sakura's right." I said in a soft tone. "The most important thing is that we have each other. Like you said, we won't give up, not this easily. We'll bring back Uchiha, one way or another."

"Well, look." Sai started. "We still have almost half a year left. And with there being four of us, our chances increase as well. You got me. So that should be some help, right?" Naruto soon brought his sleeve up to wipe his eyes.

"Yeah… Thanks." He said quietly.

"Right." I said quietly. "Don't worry. One day, all of us will bring back Uchiha and be a team again." I added. "_It certainly won't be an easy feat, but that won't be enough to stop us._" I thought to myself.


	11. Mission Failed, A Training Method Awaits

_Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami_

_Chapter Eleven: Mission Failed, A New Training Method Awaits Naruto_

**Back at the Hidden Leaf Village:**

"I see then." Tsunade said quietly as she looked at us. "And?"

"We're not giving up no matter what." Naruto answered. We all nodded, clearly agreeing with Naruto's response.

"_The fire in their eyes. They've become more determined than ever._" Tsunade thought to herself. "Heh. All right then." She says. "If that's the case, we'll row you right off to your next mission. Standby at home and I'll call you soon."

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto states sternly. After dismissing us, we all left the Hokage Tower together.

"Hey! Hey! How about we all go out for some ramen!" Naruto suddenly suggested. "Come on. What do you guys say?"

"Naruto? Have you've already forgotten what Lady Tsunade told us back there?" Sakura asked.

"Uh? Say what now?" questioned Naruto.

"We're supposed to stay at home until Team Kakashi's next mission has been determined. Remember?" Sakura reminds him.

"Ah, come on. An hour or two won't hurt. And she won't even know about it." Naruto says as he folds his hands behind his head.

"Then go by yourself." Sakura replied.

"That kind of defeats the whole purpose, you know what I mean." Naruto says in a disappointed tone. "Hey! How about it, Kazumi-chan? Let's go get some ramen! Just you and me!"

"Well… I suppose it wouldn't hurt." I replied as I looked up towards the sky thoughtfully. "Sure, why not? But we can't stay for too long, alright. Afterwards we have to head straight home and wait until Lady Tsunade calls us. Understand?" I told him.

"Mm-hmm." He nods. "Let's go!" Naruto says in an excited tone and begins to head towards Ichiraku. "We'll catch you guys later!" he yells over his shoulder.

"Oh brother." I say quietly, shaking my head. "Okay, Sakura. Sai. We'll catch you two later." I told them. I soon turned around and began moving.

I looked up ahead to see Naruto stopping dead in his tracks. He quickly turns around to look back at me. "Come on, Kazumi-chan! Ichiraku awaits!" he says cheerfully.

"Calm down, Naruto. Ichiraku isn't going anywhere." I told him.

"I swear. Those two act just like little kids sometimes." Sakura commented to herself. "They are so immature."

* * *

><p>After Naruto consumed four bowls of ramen, only one for me, we proceed to walk home together. We agreed that we needed to be at home when Lady Tsunade did call us, so we left a little earlier than we planned. As we walked down the street in a comfortable but somewhat awkward silence.<p>

"Hey um, Kazumi." Naruto said, breaking the temporary silence and catching my attention.

"Hmm? What is it?" I ask.

"Uh, well... I wanted to apologize." He said. I just looked at him.

"Huh? Apologize for what?" I ask.

"Captain Yamato… he told me that when I transformed, I went berserk. Not only did I attack and injured Sakura, I came after you as well." Naruto explained. "He told me that I was aiming to attack Sakura again but you jumped in front of her, protecting her. I promise it won't happen again."

I just shook my head calmly, "Naruto, that wasn't your fault." I told him. "I understand that your anger got the best of you, which allowed Kurama to take advantage of your weaken state. But now that you understand what causes the cloak to appear, you can now better prepare yourself so it won't happen again."

"Yeah, but still. I'm sorry." He told me. "I just hope Sakura can forgive me too." I placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder as we continued to move. When he looked at me, I just smiled back at him.

"Naruto, Sakura and I are both fine. And I know she doesn't blame you. She told you so herself." I assured him. I stepped in front of him, stopping him. "So don't stress yourself out because of this. And stop punishing yourself. You don't deserve any of it."

"But, Kazumi…" he started.

"But nothing, Naruto." I cut him off. "Look, the important thing is that everyone is alive and well. So like I said before, there is no need for you to apologize, alright."

"Yeah. I guess." He says.

"Besides, there's no need for to worry too much. Everything will be fine." I assure him. "The day will come when you will tame Kurama and you'll become even stronger. Of course it will take time, but you will succeed. That's a definite, trust me."

"Yeah, you're right." he agreed, smiling.

"Hey, there we go. There's that smile I love to see." I said, smiling back. I took a step forward and hugged him. "After all, Naruto… you want to be Hokage. So don't let this stop you from achieving that goal. And don't worry, you won't be alone. You'll have me and the others at your side, every step of the way."

"Heh, right," Naruto said smiling back. "As long as we keep our minds set on our goals, we'll achieve them in no time."

"Right!" I agreed. "Now then. We better get home before Lady Tsunade calls us." I told him. "We need to get enough rest as we possibly can."

"Yeah, I agree. And who knows what mission Grandma Tsunade will give us." He added. "Thanks again for coming to get some ramen with me. And thanks for the talk too."

"No thanks are necessary. That's what friends are for." I assured him. "And I'm more than happy to join you for ramen, even though we eat there every day."

"Heh, right." He tells me.

"But you know something; you really do eat too much ramen." I told him as I turned around, folding my hands behind my head.

"What can I say? I absolutely love ramen." He says with a cheerful tone.

"It's more like you're enthralled with the stuff if you ask me." I said with a laugh. "But seriously, you really should to try new things."

"Well, I'm not eating any raw vegetables. Yuck!" he says with a disgusted look on his face.

"Who says they have to be raw?" I asked him, chuckling a little. "They can be cooked, you know. And there are other things besides vegetables."

"I hate vegetables." He mumbled to himself. I just slightly shook my head at him. We continued to move down the street and before long, we were at my apartment.

"Well, this is me. I'll see you later." I told him.

"Right." he said. I soon entered my home, wave goodbye at Naruto and closed the door slowly behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Point of View:<strong>

I watched as Kazumi went inside, closing the door behind her. I soon turned around and proceeded to my house. But as I walked down the streets, what I heard Kazumi tell me minutes ago continued to play inside my head.

_Flashback…_

"_But nothing, Naruto." She cut me off. "Look, the important thing is that everyone is alive and well. So like I said before, there is no need for you to apologize, alright."_

_End of flashback…_

"_Even after what happened, Kazumi-chan still doesn't blame me._" I thought to myself. "_She really does care about me. But I can't help but wonder if she shares the same feelings I do._"

I decided to leave this thought alone for the time being. Maybe it would be revealed soon. But I do want to find out. Maybe if I tell her how I really felt about her, she would tell me if she feels the same. I guess there's only one way to find out. I just hope she isn't like Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

Later that evening, Lady Tsunade appointed us with a new mission. Captain Yamato, Sakura, Naruto and I already got together. So we headed out to get Sai. When we made it to his house, we all stood underneath a nearby tree as Naruto called out for him.

"Hey! Sai!" Naruto yelled, thus catching his attention. Before long, we see Sai appearing in the window. "Come on! We're meeting to go over our next mission! Hurry up will ya!"

"Okay, I'm coming." Sai told him. When soon saw Sai exit his home and run over to where we were standing waiting for him.

"About time, slowpoke. What took ya?" I asked him in a joking tone.

"Oh, uh. I was just drawing." He answers.

"Well, at least you weren't asleep like a certain someone I know." Sakura tells him as she directs her attention onto Naruto.

"Hey, don't look at me like that Sakura." Naruto told her. "Okay, so I was asleep. Big deal."

"It took us a whole ten minutes to finally wake you up." She explained.

"Come on, Sakura. You act as if it took us thirty minutes." I told her. "Just be happy he isn't like me. I'll snap at you for waking me up."

"Of course you'll snap at someone. You got a bad temper." She stated.

"Hmpf, speaking of bad tempers. You're not one to talk, Tsunade Junior." I told her as I folded my arms against my chest, narrowing my eyes slightly in her direction. "Ever since you started training under Lady Tsunade, you became her twin. And that bad temper of _yours_ has definitely gotten worse. It was bad to begin with."

"What did you call me!?" she suddenly yells as a vein appears on the side of her forehead.

"You heard me, Sakura. I don't need to repeat myself." I stated bluntly. "Besides, those were Master Jiraiya's words, not mine. And that little outburst of yours, plus that vein on your forehead proves my point."

"Well at least I don't look like my older brother." She exclaimed.

"Heh, well of course you don't. That's because you can't. You don't even have an older brother." I told her as I released a small chuckle.

"Kazumi… You are so asking for it." Sakura growled as she looked at me.

"All right you two, that's enough." Captain Yamato told us. "We need to start discussing our next mission. So let's get going."

"Right!" we all stated together. With that, we all started moving as we made our way to the main gates of the village.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time Skip no Jutsu) A couple of days later, Normal Point of View:<strong>

Inside the local Library, someone was silently mumbling to themselves….

"…In order to hasten the development of understanding between yourself and others…. First thing to do is reduce any emotional barriers…. For instance, when addressing someone…. By using name suffixes such as "-san" and "-kun"… You will remain distant from that person, never seeing any reduction in emotional barriers." Sai read. "To combat this, one should first take the initiative to stop using such suffixes… Assigning nicknames or other terms of endearment may be viable options… By doing such, one is able to… Position themselves in a particularly special and close relationship…. Hmm, makes sense…"

As Sai continued to read his book, someone else appears in the library. They walked over to the section that contained information on medical Ninjutsu and knowledge and began searching for a particular book.

"Here it is…" Sakura said to herself. As Sakura took the book and turned the corner, she spotted Sai sitting at a table alone. "_Huh? Hey, it's Sai…_" she thought and began making her way over. "Did you come here looking for some art books or something?" she asked, catching Sai's attention.

"Sakura-san…" Sai said.

"Oh, so you're a reader….." she asks.

"Well… Just a bit of one." He answers.

"_Sai sure has a real "human" side to him…_" she thought as she spotted the books he was reading. "Oh! That reminds me…" she says. "Naruto, Kazumi and I are going to go visit Kakashi-sensei at the hospital. Did you want to come too?"

"Kakashi sensei…." Sai says.

"Well, you are on Team Kakashi with us so it'd probably be best to meet him once anyway…." Sakura explains.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Naruto was just sitting on the steps of a building. As he sat there in silence, he remembered what Sasuke had said to them.<p>

"_Revenge means everything to me… As long as I can have my revenge, I could care less what happens to me, or to the whole world for that matter." Sasuke said. "If I'm able to accomplish my goals through nothing more than offering Orochimaru this body of mine….Then he can have my life, and my afterlife for that matter."_

"_Sasuke…._" Naruto thought.

"Naruto!" Naruto heard, making him look up. There he saw Sakura and Sai approaching him.

"Ah? What the…. What is Sai doing here?!" Naruto asked.

"I happened to run into him at the library, so…" Sakura explained.

"How can you two even stand it at the library, it's so uncomfortable there." Naruto said.

"You'd do well to go once in a while, Naruto." Sakura told him. "Training involves the head as well as the body. I mean, you're just so stupid as things are."

"_I see… so Sakura doesn't use any name suffixes when talking to Naruto-kun…._" Sai thought.

"Sakura. That's saying way too much." Naruto whined. "Uh, by the way. Have you seen Kazumi-chan?" he asks as he lifts he's head up.

"Um, earlier." Sakura told him. "She said that she'll meet up with us at the hospital later. Knowing her, she's probably there now."

"N… Naruto… Sakura…" Sai started, catching their attentions. "Would you mind if I join the conversation as well?"

"…?"

"….Ah! …Err… I read this book… about getting to know people and stuff, and… It said that I should drop name suffixes or use nicknames and such… By doing so it creates a feeling of closeness, allowing people to become friends quickly…"

"Heh… Sai… I didn't think you actually cared about that stuff." Naruto tells him.

"So that's why you were reading those books." Sakura adds.

"…..umm… But… while I thought about it for a bit, I couldn't think of any good nicknames for you two… so for now, I just drop the suffixes and…"

"…_I can't believe how serious Sai was in thinking about our friendships._" Sakura thought.

"Nicknames aren't something you think about, they just happen, naturally!" Naruto explains.

"If you're going to make a nickname then you can, for instance, use someone's characteristics… Like, here, take Naruto…" Sakura explains. "He'd be "Stupid Naruto" or "Idiot Naruto"…"

"Sakura-a, that's way overdoing it." Naruto tells her.

"_Characteristics, huh… I see…_" Sai thought.

"_I remember Sai when we first met him… He's so different now._" Sakura thought.

"Thanks, I think I got the hang of it…. Ugly-dog." Sai tells her.

As soon as those words left Sai's mouth, there was a moment of silence but suddenly Sakura began to claw out, trying to grab Sai. Lucky for him, Naruto stood there and kept Sakura back. But Sakura was putting up a fight.

"Sai! That's way overdoing it!" Naruto yells.

"…Huh? What do you mean?" Sai asks innocently.

* * *

><p><strong>At Konoha Hospital, Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

I was sitting on the windowsill inside Kakashi's hospital room. Since it was Team Kakashi's day off, I decided to wear my civilian attire. I was donning a short-sleeved, white kimono-like blouse over my normal sleeveless dark navy shirt with my mask. The sleeves, as well as along the bottom, was trimmed with red triangles. It was held closed with a navy obi that matched the pair of shorts I was donning, which stopped about an inch above my knees. I did decide to keep on my dark navy armbands, without the steel guards, since they matched my mask, my obi and my shorts. I also chose to wear my hair down instead of having it a low ponytail. I had some hang down my shoulders while the rest cascaded down my back.

"I heard about your mission." Kakashi says as he keeps his eyes firmly on the pages of his book. "Yamato also told me that you summoned the Ten Tails' power."

"_Why did I have a feeling that Captain Yamato knew about that… and that he was going to rat me out as well?_" I thought to myself. I just sighed. "I guess I did." I told him as I folded my arms against my chest. "But only my eyes changed color. I was careful and had everything under control."

"Even though you had _everything under control_, you know the risks of using that power." Kakashi tells me in a parental tone. "You don't want to wind up back in a hospital bed, now do you?"

I just sighed heavily as I looked at Kakashi, "No, I don't." I answered. "It was my mistake. And it was stupid on my part for allowing my emotions to get the best of me."

"Well, I have to agree that you do have a short fuse." He says with a chuckle. I just narrowed me eyes slightly. "Of course, I've found myself being on the receiving end of it on more than one occasion."

I couldn't help but to relax and chuckle along, "And you can thank your stupid hobby for that." I added as I stood up and walked over to the side of the bed. "Speaking of which. It seems that Master Jiraiya paid you a little visit." I told him as I pointed at the stupid book.

"Well, he knew I would be bored being cooped up inside a hospital bed. So he gave me this small present to help me pass the time." Kakashi explains.

"Well wasn't that nice of him." I said sarcastically.

"Maybe once you turn eighteen, you'll get interested in this type of reading." He adds. When he looked up at me, I just had a deadpanned expression on my face that said '_hell-no-not-gonna-happen-bro'_. "Or… maybe not."

"Yeah… I'll stick to my own genre of reading, thank you very much." I said plainly. Seconds later, we suddenly hear a firm but gentle knock at the door. "Well, it seems that this little conversation of ours is over." I told him.

"I wouldn't say it's over. We'll just postpone it for now." Kakashi tells me.

"Oh no. It's definitely over." I said sternly.

"We shall see." He responds. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that comment. "Enter!" He then calls out. When the door opened, it revealed Sakura. And following right behind her were Sai and Naruto. As both boys entered, they were both rubbing their cheeks, which were a little red. Kakashi and I just gave them questioning looks as they made their way inside.

"_What the heck happened to them?" _I thought to myself. _"Naruto. What the hell happened to you and Sai?_" I asked him as he walked farther into the room. "_Did you two get into a fight with each other, again?_"

"_No, we didn't. Sai called Sakura an ugly-dog, again, which caused her to attack._" He explained as he continued to rub his cheek. "_I tried to keep Sakura from killing him and well, I ended up getting slapped around, over and over again. I even got punched in the face too._"

"_Ouch. No need to explain any further._" I told him. "_It looks like she got you both really good too._"

"_You have no idea. It still hurts._" He added.

"I see… So this is the new team member…." Kakashi says. "Sai, was it? Nice to meet you."

"…thank you." Sai says.

"Sakura, come here a sec…" Kakashi says as he motions to her. "Both of them are hurt… did they get in a fight or something? Naruto's a bit short tempered… So it doesn't surprise me, but…"

"Oh… No, it's nothing, really… We're all really good friends!" Sakura assured him.

"Oh… Really… Well, then things are ok, I suppose." Kakashi says. Sakura just laughs halfheartedly in agreement as she looks towards Naruto and Sai.

"I don't know, Nii-san. Maybe there's more to this then you think." I told him. He gave me a questioning look while Sakura sent me a small glare. I couldn't help but snicker silently.

"_The great Kakashi Hatake, much was said of him when I was in "Roots"… No doubt he's looked into my past already._" Sai thought.

"Naruto..." Sakura suddenly says.

"Oh, umm…. Kakashi sensei… our last mission, it…" Naruto began.

"I've already heard everything from Yamato…. He told me about Sasuke as well…" Kakashi says.

"We don't have any time left… At this rate… In just a bit longer, he'll… And with where we're at right now, we aren't strong enough to bring Sasuke back… He's gotten way too strong…" Naruto explains.

"Well …In that case… You only need to become stronger than him, right." Kakashi asks.

"Even as I looked at him, it was clear that the speed at which he's gotten stronger isn't normal at all…" Sakura adds. "After consulting Tsunade-sama… she told me it's possible he's been using forbidden Jutsu or has been given drugs during his training…. With someone like Kabuto working with him, well…. And while I probably can't hope to learn anything from books like these, about how people who experiment on humans think, well…"

"In that case, you'll just need to get even stronger than him, at a faster rate." Kakashi says.

"Yeah, but how?" Sakura asks.

"You don't think I've just been sleeping here without thinking, do you?" Kakashi asks. "I was thinking the whole time… And…something came to me. Still this particular method is best for someone like Naruto… or rather…. I should say that it's really something that only he is capable of doing."

"_Hmm? What exactly are you thinking, Nii-chan?_" I asked myself.

"With this training, Naruto… You might even surpass me, in a way of speaking." Kakashi adds.

"….surpass you, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asks.

"Right." Kakashi answers. "During this training, I'll be with you the whole time. Also, it's going to be quite different from any training you've had so far."

"…Wh- What'll we be doing?" Naruto asks.

"You'll develop an Ultimate Ninjutsu to call your own." Kakashi answers. "In other words, we're going to have you acquire a new Ninjutsu even greater than the Rasengan. However, in order to acquire such power, one must spend an equally massive amount of time and effort to do so."

"So, what exactly is the training?" Naruto asks. "And when do we begin?"

"We will begin soon." Kakashi says.

As we stood there, Asuma sensei along with Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru appeared. Knowing that the adults wanted to talk, we all left. Since we were together, we chose to go out and get some barbeque. Surprisingly, it was Asuma sensei's idea and not Chouji's. When it came to barbeque, or food for that matter, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

* * *

><p>Once at Yakiniku, we were escorted to our table and took our seats. Naruto and Chouji sat on one side, Sai and Ino sat on the other while Sakura and I took the ends. While we waited, I was quietly reading my book while everyone else tried to make small talk. In other words, Ino was trying to get to know Sai a little better.<p>

"Hey! Where's Shikamaru?" Sakura asks.

"He said he had to go help his dad to get some antlers they used to make medicine." Chouji explains.

"Hmm, that's strange. He always shows up for our meetings about our missions. That's not like him." Ino pointed out.

"All right! I call dibs on his ribs!" Chouji quickly says.

"Chouji!" Ino yells. "Before we eat, we need to introduce ourselves to Sai-kun."

"Uh? I guess you're right." Chouji agrees.

"Please… go ahead." Sai tells him.

"My name is Chouji Akimichi of the Akimichi Clan." Chouji says. "Nice to meet you, um err, Sai, right?"

"Nice to meet you too, umm…." Sai started.

"…_.!_" Thought Sakura.

"_Oh no, not the forbidden word._" Thought Naruto.

"_He wouldn't…._" I thought as I peeped over my book.

"…Fa…" Sai started but before he could finish, Naruto quickly lunges out and slaps his hand over Sai's mouth.

"Sai! Don't you ever, ever say "fatso" in front of Chouji!" Naruto whispered to him. "Got it?"

"Did you start to say something just now?" Chouji asks.

"Oh no, Chouji. It's nothing, really." Sakura assured him.

"_Nice save._" I thought to Naruto.

"_Thanks. That was way too close._" He thought back as he returned to his seat.

"Nicknames sure are hard…" Sai said quietly.

"Hello. My name is Ino Yamanaka, I'm the daughter of the owner of the flower shop." Ino told Sai. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too…umm…Beautiful." Sai replied. Naruto looked towards Sakura, who had a pissed off look clear on her face. He looked at me and saw I had a sort of pissed off look in my eyes as well.

"Uh… Kazumi-chan…?" he asked cautiously.

"Why the hell is it "Beautiful" with Ino!?" Sakura screamed in anger. "Cha!"

"Sai." I growled as I narrowed my eyes. "You're definitely asking for a death wish. You have the nerve to call me and Sakura such names and then out of nowhere you decide to change! What the hell!?"

"_Uh oh, Sai's in trouble now._" Naruto thought to himself. "_Not only does he have Sakura after him, but he even got Kazumi-chan mad, again. That's twice in a row._"

"You know what. I'm not even going to bother with this. I'm done." I say with a sigh as I returned my attention back onto my book. "Besides, it would just be a waste of time and energy to come after you."

After Sakura calmed down, she took her seat and quietly sat there with the rest of us. I would have given him the benefit of the doubt, but what he called Ino quickly caught me off guard. To be honest, I was waiting for him to call Ino something like he did us. He almost slipped calling Chouji fat. But he didn't with Ino. Instead of calling her something mean, he decided to do the exact opposite.

* * *

><p>"Man… that was a great meal!" Chouji exclaimed in a satisfied tone. "I can't eat another bite even if I wanted to."<p>

"Well, that's Chouji for ya." Naruto said. "He'll eat everything in front of him."

"And everything around him." I added. I was still a little steamed that he snagged the rest of my meat off my plate. Without asking I might add.

"Sorry about that, Kazumi." Chouji told me as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I promise I'll pay you back."

"Oh, you better, Chouji." I told him as I gave him a small smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Just… don't let it happen again. Ever."

"Heh, you got it." He replied.

"It was nice to meet you Sai." Ino said in a very pleasant tone. "I really hope we can do this again real soon. I really enjoyed out little conversation."

"_What does she mean by "their little conversation"? It was more of a one-sided discussion. She was the only one talking the entire time while Sai sat there like a damn statue._" I thought to Naruto.

"_Yeah, you're right. And when I tried to answer for him, all that did was make Ino mad._" Naruto thought back. "_There is no way in hell I'll helping him out with her again. He's on his own._" That caused me to chuckle quietly.

"Huh? What are you laughing about, Kazumi?" Ino suddenly asks.

"Oh! Nothing, it's nothing." I quickly told her. "I was just thinking that today went well. And that we should get together again sometime in the near future."

"Yeah, I agree. As long as Sai comes again, it will go perfect like it did today." She smiled as she stared lovingly at Sai. "Wouldn't you agree, Sai?"

"_Oh brother..._" Naruto and I thought together as we looked at the two with deadpanned expressions on our faces.

"Well, we better get going Ino." Chouji told his teammate. "Naruto... Sakura... Kazumi... Sai... We'll see you guys later, all right."

"You got it Chouji." Naruto told him.

"Bye Ino. Bye Chouji." Sakura said.

"Yeah… We'll see you guys around." I added. Sai just stood there quietly. While Chouji and Ino left, we all turned to face each other.

"So… I guess this is where we go our separate ways." Sai says.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Sakura replied. "Well… I'll see you guys later." With that, Sakura turned around and proceeded to leave.

"See ya, Sakura!" Naruto and I said.

"Well, I'll take my leave as well." Sai says. Naruto and I said goodbye to Sai as he walked away as well. Now it was just us standing in front of the restaurant.

"So Kazumi-chan. Are you going to head home too?" Naruto asks.

"Hmm, nah, I think I might stay out a little longer. There's still plenty of daylight to enjoy." I told him. "To be honest, I was thinking about going for a little walk around the village."

"Would you like some company?" he asks as he scratches his cheek nervously.

"Sure, I don't mind at all. You're welcome to come." I told him. "Besides, I think I'll enjoy it more with some company around."

* * *

><p>Naruto and I walked down the streets in a comfortable silence. Naruto was on my left and was walking with his hands in his pockets. I had my hands together, holding my book, while I held them behind my back. From time to time, we would see some kids running around, playing ninja, with shuriken made out of cardboard and broken sticks used as kunai.<p>

"_Come on, Naruto. Say something already._" Naruto thought to himself. "_How come it's so hard to talk to her now? I mean, we've been best friends since, well… almost forever. But what do I say?_"

"Uh? Are you all right there, Naruto?" I asked him, apparently snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uh… y-yeah, I'm fine." He says quickly. "_Think Naruto, think._" He thought. That's when an idea popped into his head. "Hey, Kazumi-chan. What do you say we go get a treat."

"Huh? Uh, what kind of treat?" I asked, a little confused.

"Heh, you'll see." He tells me.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Naruto and I were inside the third training grounds. He left me sitting underneath one of the large oak trees and said that he would be back in no time. I just sat there with my eyes fixated on the words within my book. I had my right hand behind my head while I leaned back against the trunk of the tree, enjoying the cool shade. Seconds later, I heard a soft thud. I took my eyes off my book and found Naruto standing right in front of me. At the same time, he held a blue Popsicle out towards me while he held another in his right hand.<p>

"Here you go." He says.

"Heh… thanks." I tell him as I take a hold of the cold treat. I closed my book and sat it down next to me. "So this was the treat you were referring to."

"Yep... Pervy Sage would always share one with me. So I figured we could share one." He explained as he took a seat next to me. Once seated, he bit into his Popsicle.

"Hmm, this is very nice of you." I told him as I pulled my mask down to my neck, biting into my Popsicle. As I did so, I glanced sideways to find Naruto looking at me with a sort of surprised expression on his face. "Uh… What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just… of all the times we're around each other; I'm finally able to see your face." He tells me. "And you're not hiding behind anything, not even your book."

"Well, that's because most of the time we're out in public. And I normally don't remove my mask when we are." I explain to him as I rub the back of my neck. "But since it's just the two of us here, I feel that there's really no need for me to hide my face."

"Oh yeah?" he asks. I just nod my head as I bit into my treat. "Hmm. I can understand that. But why do you wear a mask anyway?" he asks.

"Well, to be honest, I sort of just picked up the habit from Kakashi." I explained. "But there are other reasons that follow behind that. One of them being a bit insecure. You see when I was younger, well… I was a little insecure about my appearance."

"Huh? You were insecure?" Naruto asked in a surprised tone. "Why was that?"

"Well, it was because of the markings and my canine teeth." I answered.

"Your markings and canine teeth?" he repeats. I just nod once more. I then gave him a small smile to reveal my sharp teeth. "But I don't get it. They don't look bad at all. Actually, they look pretty natural."

"Well, I was young and I had this feeling that a kid my age having sharp teeth and markings like mine wasn't… well, normal." I continued. "I mean I assumed that it wasn't normal because Kakashi didn't have them." Naruto just gave me a nod, telling me he understood where I was coming from. "So eventually the whole mask look grew on me, so… I kept it."

"Well… I think they look great." He tells me as he smiles at me. "In fact, they really suit you." I just looked at Naruto as a light pink tint slowly appeared on my cheeks.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course I do." He says happily. Now I knew my cheeks were slowly turning red. I quickly bit into my Popsicle, hoping it will help. Sadly it wasn't helping much.

"Wow. Thanks, Naruto." I tell him.

"Don't mention it, Kazumi-chan." He says with a small chuckle.

"You want to know something?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Out of all of our friends, you're the only one who's seen me without my mask." I tell him.

"Well… we've been best friends for a long time. So, it just feels natural since we have nothing to hide, right?" he pointed out.

"Yeah, you're exactly right." I agreed. Naruto chuckle as he nodded.

"But I eventually came to love my markings." I continued as I finished the last of my Popsicle. "And that was before I found that they actually came from Kiyiya."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asks while he bites his cleaned Popsicle stick.

"I mean, these markings appeared after Kiyiya was sealed within me." I answered. "That's where they come from. And that includes the canines as well. They're just like your whisker markings. You got them from Kurama."

"Hmm, I honestly never thought about where my markings came from." Naruto says as he looks towards the sky in thought. "You know, now that I think about, it makes a lot of sense." I couldn't help but to smile at Naruto.

I soon looked forward and stared up at the cloudless blue sky above us, "You know it's nice to just sit here and relax. Don't you think?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I agree." He says as he leans back. He folds his hands behind his head, lying on the soft green grass. "It's nice to just relax from time to time, especially since we've been on missions one after the other."

"Heh, you're right about that." I tell him with a small chuckle. "You know, we use to do this a lot before you left to go train."

"I know. We would just sit out here for hours staring up at the sky. We would visualize our dreams coming true." he says.

"Yeah, that's right." I agreed.

"Hey." Naruto says, catching my attention. "You're wearing the present I gave you." I soon glanced down at my diamond pendant as it hung from the black string.

"Well of course." I say, taking a hold of the necklace. "Ever since that day you gave it to me, I've never taken it off. In fact, on several occasions, I used it to motivate myself whenever I trained alone."

"Really?" he asks with a curious look.

"Yep." I said with a nod. "I knew without a doubt that you were pushing yourself to your limits during your training. So I knew I had to do the same." I then turned my body to look at him. "Besides… I couldn't allow you to surpass me. Now can I?" I added as I poked him in his side.

Naruto cringed up slightly, "Hey, come on, that tickles." He says, laughing.

"Oh yeah, that's right. If I remember correctly, you are ticklish, aren't you?" I asked as my lips curved up into a mischievous smirk. I soon saw Naruto's eyes widen a little. Before Naruto could utter a single word, I quickly lunged out and started to tickle him. He tried his best to hold it in but he had no choice but to burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Ka-Kazumi-chan…" Naruto said in between laughs. "Come o-on, s-stop it."

"Not until you say it." I told him.

"Ne-Never!" he cried out. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued. Just when I thought Naruto was about to give in, he was able to turn the tables. I soon found myself lying on the ground with Naruto hovering over me while he pinned my arms to my side. "Now you're going to get it." He told me with the same mischievous grin I gave him moments ago.

"Oh crap." I said as I looked at Naruto with widened eyes. "Naruto, you better not." I told him as I shook my head.

The grin on Naruto's face grew and he just ignored what I said. Before I knew it, I was being tickled. I did my best to hold it in, but it was a failed attempt. I burst out laughing within seconds. I tried to crawl away but Naruto made sure there was no way for me to escape. I was laughing so hard that tears were practically falling down my cheeks.

"Come on, Kazumi-chan." Naruto says. "Say it and I'll stop."

"No! Ne-Never!" I yelled as I continued to laugh. "Y-You… You give up…. on t-trying…. t-to m-make… m-me give… u-up!"

"Heh, not a chance." He tells me. I lasted a few more seconds longer, but I soon couldn't keep it up any more.

"A-Alright… Uncle…Uncle!" I quickly exclaimed. Once I spoke the magic words, Naruto finally stopped.

"See. Now was that so hard to say?" he asks while he looks at me with a large goofy grin plastered on his face.

"I am so… getting you back… for this." I told him as I tried to catch my breath. "Mark my words… Naruto Uzumaki. I will get you back."

"Duly noted. But for the record, you started it first." He tells me, still smiling. "But for now, I claim the victory this time."

"Hmpf… fine. You win this round, Naruto." I mumbled as I turned my head, looking away. "Enjoy your victory while it lasts." He just chuckles.

"Hey, Kazumi-chan…" Naruto said after a minute. I turned my head back to look up at him.

"Hmm, what is it Naruto?" I ask. He pushed himself up and sat down beside me. I lifted myself up so I was sitting up right. "What's on your mind?"

"Well…" he started. "You see, I have something I want to ask you." he says while he rubs the back of his neck.

"Hmm, ask me what?" I asked. Naruto looked at me for a minute. He soon opened his mouth to say something but…

"Hey! Naruto-Nii-chan! Kazumi-Nee-chan!"

Naruto looked ahead while I turned my head. There we spotted Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi making their way towards us. They were all running with Konohamaru leading them. As he ran, he was smiling while he waved one hand in the air. I assumed he was doing so to catch our attentions. Well… he was able to accomplish that task.

"Huh? I wonder what Konohamaru and the others are doing out here?" I asked out loud.

"I don't have a clue. But we're about to find out." Naruto tells me. "Hey, Konohamaru. What's up?" Naruto asks as the three young Genin stood before us.

"Come on, Naruto. Don't tell me you forgot." Konohamaru whined. Naruto and I just have him a confused look. Konohamaru just shook his head. "You promise you'll help me with my training today."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Naruto said to himself, clearing remembering his promise. "Uh, what are we working on today?"

"Um, I think you two said something about stealth." Moegi answered. Konohamaru walked up and took a hold of Naruto's arm, trying to pull him up.

"So come on. Let's get started." Konohamaru tells him.

"I thought Ebisu Sensei was in charge of your team?" I asked. "Shouldn't he be helping out with your training as well?"

"Yeah, but we have no idea where he is." Moegi says. "Hey, Kazumi. Can you help us out too?" she asks. "I mean, I'll feel better if there was another girl around. Besides, I think someone should keep a close eye on these two." She says as she gestures to Naruto and Konohamaru.

"Sure, why not." I say with a shrug. "And I have to agree with you. I think someone does need to keep a close eye on them. We can't have them fooling around now do we?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Konohamaru asks.

"Oh please. Knowing the two of you, you'll probably try abandoning your stealth training and start working on your _unethical _training techniques." I told him.

"Hey! My training techniques are not unethical at all!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Yeah, sure they're not, Konohamaru." I said with sarcasm.

"Come on, Naruto!" Konohamaru says once more.

"Okay, okay." Naruto tells him.

Naruto and I both stand up, returning to our full heights. While we did so, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon proceeded to move towards the center of the field. Naruto was about to follow but I caught a hold of his arm, making him stop. He turned and looked back towards me.

"Hey. What did you wanted to say earlier?" I asked. He shook his head calmly and gave me a small genuine smile.

"It… it was nothing, really." He says.

"Okay, if you're sure." I tell him. He nods once more.

"Yeah, I am." He assures me. "Now come on, Kazumi-chan. Let's go teach these kids how it's done." He says with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Heh, right." I said with a nod.

* * *

><p><strong>So... that was chapter eleven. I'll try to post the next chapter on time but I'm still working on a few things. I am still following the canon but I also want to add a few of my own ideas in the story.<strong>

**-Kazumi**


	12. A New Mission Determined

_Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami_

_Chapter Twelve: A New Mission Determined, Journey To The Land Of Waves_

**(A few days later) Unknown Location, Normal Point of View:**

Deep inside a hidden underground hideout, an all-too-familiar figure was seen sitting up in a large bed. The only light source within the room came from a dim candlelight, which caused golden snake eyes to look even more sinister than what they already were. Suddenly the only exit from the room, a large wooden door creaked opened. Dim yellow light, from outside the room, casted the individual's shadow along the side wall. Once within the room, the black silhouette of a young man was soon revealed.

"You called for me, Orochimaru-sama?" the young man asked.

"Kabuto…" Orochimaru stated quietly. "I need you to do something. "I need for you to send one of my _loyal_ experiments to the Land of Waves."

"The… The Land of Waves…?" Kabuto questioned as he raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need me to send one of your experiments to such a place?"

"You see… I heard of there being a certain individual living there. And I've been searching for them for quite some time now." Orochimaru explained. "All this time, I thought I killed them all. But I've come to find out that I missed one. And now, I do believe it's time for me to take what belongs to me."

"As you command, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said as he respectively bowed. "I'll find one who is right for this mission and send them out immediately." With that, Kabuto left the room, closing the door behind him. Once the door clicked shut, Orochimaru just sat there, snickering evilly.

"They all retaliated against me, causing me to eliminate every single one of them. And as a result, they kept me from obtaining my goal." Orochimaru said quietly to himself. "But if my theory is correct, I will find them. And once I have that ability, I would have another clan talent at my disposal."

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

When I was awakened by the ringing of my alarm clock, I quickly reached over and turned it off. Once silence recaptured my room, I just laid there for a minute, staring at the ceiling. Even though I had a good night's rest, I detested waking up early. At this moment, I wish I could just sleep in but that wasn't going to happen. But while I laid there, for some odd reason, I had a terrible feeling lingering in the pit of my stomach. And in the back of my mind, I had a feeling that something was going to happen today. I didn't know what or when exactly, but it was going to happen. I slowly sat myself up, pondering at the thoughts that ran wild inside my head.

After a minute, I finally push those thoughts to the far reaches of my mind, deciding to worry about them at another time. I finally got out of bed, straightened the sheets and walked over to my closet to pull out my clothes. I soon walked to my dresser and grabbed my underclothes. After laying everything on my bed, I quickly ran into the bathroom to get ready. About thirty minutes later, I was fully dressed. I grabbed my katana and exited my room, heading downstairs. Once I finished eating breakfast, I jumped into my shoes, exited the apartment, locked up and went on my way.

"Hmm…? I wonder why I still have this bad feeling." I asked distinctly to myself. "Well, whatever is causing this; I hope it doesn't interfere with my mission. However, I still have my doubts."

Once more, I shook my head, trying to make these thoughts disappear. I had other things to worry about. I focused my attention back forward and continued on my way towards the hospital. After arriving, I signed the visitor's list and proceeded towards his room. Once at his door, I firmly but quietly knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Come in!" I heard Nii-san's voice call out. I slowly open the door to find Kakashi sitting up in bed. Lady Tsunade and Sakura were inside the room as well.

"Good morning, Lady Tsunade, Nii-san, Sakura." I greeted as I entered, closing the door quietly behind me.

"Morning, Imouto." Kakashi replied.

"Good morning, Kazumi." Lady Tsunade and Sakura said together.

"So…? How's he doing today, Lady Tsunade?" I ask as I walked farther into the room. As I did, I spotted Naruto sound asleep in the next bed over. "_Huh? Did Naruto really stay here?_" I thought to myself.

"Well… everything seems fine." She explains as she turns to look at me. "So it looks like I'll be discharging him today."

"If you don't mind me asking…" Kakashi says, catching all of our attentions. "You're not letting me go early so I can take my extra "baggage" out here with me, is it?" he asks as he points over to Naruto. We all looked over at blonde-haired boy, who was still sawing logs.

"Well, yes, there's that too." Lady Tsunade admits.

"That fool, Naruto, has been camped out inside this hospital room for days. Just so he can resume training the minute you recover." Sakura states truthfully.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping I could take it easy and recuperate at home for a few days before getting back into it." Kakashi explains. He soon looks back and glances at his ruined books that sat on the nightstand. "But since I've ran out of reading material any, I suppose I might as well start his training."

"Hm. That's the spirit." Lady Tsunade replies.

"So let me get this straight. The only reason you're going to start his training now is because you ran out of reading material?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I folded my arms against my chest. "Nii-san, that's a pitiful excuse. No, scratch that. That's not even an excuse to begin with. And just for that, I should go back home and gather every single one of those damn books of yours and burn 'em."

"Now, now. There's no need to be violent, Imouto." Kakashi says warily as he holds his hands up in a surrendering manner.

"**RASEN-!"** Naruto suddenly yells out. This immediately catches all of our attentions, including Sakura. She held a pissed off look on her face as she walks over to Naruto's bedside.

"_Uh oh. This isn't going to end well._" I thought.

"Hey you idiot! Wake the hell up!" Sakura screams into the blonde's ears, causing him to shoot up in an instant. Naruto soon turns his head, looking at her with a half asleep, half awake look on his face.

"Hey there, you ugly whore. Huh?" Naruto mumbles incoherently. Unfortunately, Sakura had ears like a hawk and heard every word.

"_Oh shit... Please tell me that didn't just come out of Naruto's mouth?_" I thought to myself. While I faced Naruto, I glanced over at Sakura, keeping a very close eye on her. "_She's about to blow her top in 3...2...1..._"

"Cha! What you say, Naruto!?" Sakura screams at the top of her lungs.

"Ah, Sakura!" Naruto yells after he finally wakes up completely.

"_And there it is._" I thought as I quickly rush over and put Sakura in a full nelson, keeping her from striking the hell out of Naruto. "Sakura, take it easy. Naruto didn't know what he was saying. He was half asleep." I tried explaining as I fought to keep my grip. "Naruto! Hurry up and apologize before she tries to kill you!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it! Honest!" Naruto quickly yells.

"I'm going to kill you, Naruto!" she yells.

"Damn it Sakura, calm down! We're in a hospital and you should know better!" I yelled. "And I swear if you hit me or even attempt to do so, there will be hell to pay!"

After awhile, I was able to get Sakura to calm down. I was also able to keep her from striking Naruto as well. Once Naruto and Nii-san got dressed, we proceeded to leave. With the exception of Sakura, we all left the hospital. Naruto and Kakashi headed straight towards the training grounds while Lady Tsunade and I made our way to her office at the Hokage Mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Mansion:<strong>

Once arriving at the tower, Lady Tsunade and I proceeded to climb the spiraling staircase, making our way to her office. In no time at all, we were standing in front of the door. As Lady Tsunade entered, I followed her. Inside I found Sai standing quietly before Lady Tsunade's desk. I approached him and stood beside him. Meanwhile, Lady Tsunade sat down in her chair as she quietly began searching through a few folders, files and other documents.

"Good morning, Sai." I greeted.

"Oh, good morning." He greeted back.

"Since you're both here, I can begin." Lady Tsunade says as she opens a yellow file. "Normally I would send your team to take care of missions. But with Kakashi and Yamato preoccupied with Naruto and his training and with Sakura busy at the hospital, you two are the only ones of Team Kakashi that are available."

"If I may ask, Lady Tsunade. Exactly what kind of mission are you speaking of?" I ask.

"It's a simple C-rank mission. An escort mission to be exact." She answers. "You are to escort and guard a small gold convoy from Konoha to the Land of Waves."

"The Land of Waves?" Sai and I asked together. I sounded a bit more surprised.

"_Oh man. It's been awhile since I've been there. I wonder how much things have changed since Zabuza was defeated._" I thought.

"Kazumi, I know you are familiar with the area, so its common sense to assign you to this mission." Lady Tsunade explained. "Sai, she'll fill you in on whatever you need to know about the location."

"Yes, of course." Sai says.

"However, escorting the gold convoy is just the first part of the mission." Lady Tsunade said. "You have a second task."

"Huh? A second task?" We both ask.

"Yes. You see, there have been recent reports from the citizens stating that some strange activity is occurring there." Lady Tsunade explains. "They've tried handling the situation but it seems it must have been more than what they originally thought."

"It must be if they are requesting help from Konoha." Sai stated.

"Well, according to the reports, there have been several sightings of a small group of snow leopards strangely appearing near an old abandoned compound. This compound was once inhabited by a forgotten Ichizoku of the Land of Waves." She explains.** (a/n: Ichizoku=Clan)** "But for some reason, every member mysteriously vanished nearly thirteen years ago. Now all that stands are fallen buildings and other structures."

"These snow leopards. Are they really a danger?" I ask. "I mean. Are they attacking the villagers nearby or something?"

"Well, as of the moment, there haven't been any attacks within the neighboring town or market areas. They are keeping away from the citizens. However, this doesn't stop the villagers from fearing these creatures." She answers. "There've also been reports about ninja being dispatched to take care of them. However, they would go missing for a day or so. And once they finally reappear, they return unconscious and with severe injuries. They each would have similar claw marks across their backs, shoulders or abdomens."

"Well, that sure doesn't sound like an ordinary animal attack." Sai states. "It sounds like these leopards aren't pretty fond of ninja."

"Aren't pretty fond of ninja? Sounds like to me that they absolutely hate us." I told Sai as I folded my arms. "However, now that I think about it…"

"Hmm? What is it Kazumi?" Lady Tsunade asks.

"Well, I can't help but ponder at this." I say as I look up at her. "When these ninja were attacked, were they anywhere near the abandoned compound or were they closer to the town and market areas?"

"Hmm, that's a good question. The reports didn't say." Lady Tsunade says as she turns sideways in her chair with her arms folded.

"It seems that we may have to investigate." Sai points out. "And it pretty obvious that we should start near that abandoned compound. Who knows, we just might find something."

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed.

"Alright, then it's settled." Lady Tsunade says as she turns to face us. "You two are going to first escort the convoy. And once that's completed, you are to move on to the second part, which is to search for these Snow Leopards. Gather all the information you can. And if need be, eliminate them."

"Understood." We stated sternly.

"Good. The information I have explained, as well as a few other key notes, are within this envelope." Lady Tsunade adds as she extends out the folder. I nodded and walk forward and take a hold of the folder. "You are to meet up with the client in exactly one hour. This should give you both plenty of time to gather the necessary items you'll need on this mission. Your primary task, complete both parts of the mission."

"Right." We state together.

"Good. You're both dismissed." She tells us.

* * *

><p>After leaving the Lady Tsunade's office, Sai and I headed out and went our separate ways to gather the necessary items we may need on our journey. Once I had everything, I threw my backpack over my shoulder and started making my way to the main entrance of the village. A couple of minutes pass and pretty soon Sai arrived. While we stood there, we started a small conversation amongst each other while we waited for the client to appear.<p>

"So what can you tell me about the Land of Waves, Wolfy?" Sai asked me. I narrowed my eyes at Sai, my right eyebrow twitching a bit.

"What did you just call me?" I asked him.

"Huh? Well I called you Wolfy." He says. I had to bite my tongue in order to keep myself for going off on him. I took in a deep breath and stopped glaring.

"Sai… Do I look like a dog to you?" I asked him as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"No." he says.

"Okay. Now that we have that cleared, I have another question." I tell him. "Why in the hell would you give me a name you would give to a dog?"

"Well, you are a wolf/hound user right?" he asks me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"So since that's a part of your character, I figured that the name Wolfy was perfect for you." he explains. "Wouldn't you agree?"

I just looked at Sai as I rubbed the back of my neck, "Look Sai… it's true that most nicknames do come from the characteristics of a person, but they are created through different means as well." I explained to him. "However, that doesn't mean you shouldn't give your names some thought. You really have to think about them before you use them."

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asks.

I sighed quietly, "Look, we don't have time for a long elaborate discussion about this. So we'll continue this at another time." I told him. "So from now on, how about we just focus on our mission. Once it's over then I'll explain. Deal?"

"Right." he says.

"Alright, let me see. Where to begin?" I asked myself, getting back on the main topic. "The Land of Waves is located on an island, which neighbors the Land of Fire. It doesn't have its own Hidden Village and relies on the assistance of other Hidden Villages. For instance, take Konoha for an example. It was once under the control of a man named Gato, but he was dealt with by the Demon of the Mist: Zabuza Momochi. However, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and I were able to defeat him and a boy by the name of Haku. And with them gone, I believe that things have gotten better for the people there."

"What's the geography of the island?" he asks.

"Well, it has several rivers running through it." I answered. "So, given the time passed since I visited, the vegetation around some of the areas that are close to these rives has probably grown."

"If that's true, then finding these leopards may be a challenge." Sai says.

"Well, that's not exactly true." I state.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean, if there's even a trace of their scent left, I may be able to trace it." I explain. "Plus, I can also use my ninja wolves to help locate the leopards if I'm not able to do so."

"Yes, I see." He says.

"Yeah. But first things first. We have to complete the first part of our mission, which is escorting this gold convoy." I reminded him. "Once that's completed, we'll move straight into our next assignment."

"Right." he says. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking. What were you and the others doing at the Land of Waves anyway?"

"The same reason why we're going now." I answered. "It was a simple C-Rank, escorting mission. We had to escort this bridge builder, Tazuna, back home. In the end, the mission went from a C-Rank to an A-Rank because we had to deal with the rouge ninja, Zabuza."

"Hmm, interesting." He says.

* * *

><p>A good fifteen minutes pass us by until the client finally appeared, right on time. He was an older gentleman, wearing simple clothing that most pedestrians wore around the village. Behind him, he was pulling a horse that was hooked to a small cart.<p>

"Hello." The man greeted. "You must be the young ninja that was assigned to guard me back to the Land of Waves, right?"

"Oh yes, that's right. We are." I replied. "My name is Kazumi."

"And you can call me Sai." Sai adds.

"Well, It's nice to meet you, Kazumi. Sai." The man said. "My name is Kazuo. Kazuo Nakano."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Kazuo-san." Sai and I said together.

"If you're ready, we can proceed towards the Land of Waves." I tell him.

"Lead the way." He tells me. With a slight nod, Sai and I proceeded forward, leading the way as we start our journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Training Grounds, Normal Point of View:<strong>

"All right. Let's get started." Kakashi tells Naruto. Naruto just chuckles as he stands before his former sensei. "What?"

"It's just, it's like…, you haven't trained me in so long, Kakashi sensei. I have no idea why, but it makes me really happy." Naruto explains as he smiles.

"I see." Kakashi replies and the two start laughing together. Kakashi was the first to stop after a few seconds. "Well, I guess if you want to laugh, you better do it now. Because it will be your only chance to do so." That causes Naruto to stop instantly. "Because we only have a short amount of time."

After hearing this, Naruto quickly stops laughing all together and his face expression becomes serious. Seeing that he had calmed down, Kakashi continued as he began to explain things to his pupil.

"Like I said before, we are going to help you create your own ultimate ninjutsu." Kakashi continues. "One that surpasses the Rasengan. And to do so, Chakra nature and shape manipulation are essential to the process."

"Shape and nature manipulation?" Naruto asks.

"Of course. You won't get it if I explain them both at the same time." Kakashi said after catching on to the confused look on the blonde's face. "We'll start with shape manipulation. So create a Rasengan."

"Got it. One Rasengan coming right up!" Naruto says as he performs a hand sign, creating a shadow clone. In no time at all, he creates the Rasengan in his right hand. **"Rasengan!"** Naruto yells as he prepares to strike the ground but Kakashi quickly stop him.

"As you can see, you've already mastered chakra shape manipulation." Kakashi points out. "That's what your Rasengan is."

"Huh? My Rasengan…?" Naruto asks.

"You see, you rotate your raw chakra wildly at extreme speeds, and compress the energy." Kakashi tells him. "That's shape manipulation itself, which you could say the Rasengan takes it to the ultimate level."

"So I've passed shape manipulation, then?" Naruto asks.

"That's right." Kakashi says.

"All right!" Naruto exclaims happy as he holds the Rasengan into the air, allowing it to dissipate.

"Now we will work on chakra nature manipulation." Kakashi says.

"That's the part where I add my element to my attack right? The same that you and Kazumi do with your lightning elements." Naruto asks.

"That's right." Kakashi says.

"Right! So if I use that nature-thingy on Rasengan, I'll have a new technique in no time!" Naruto exclaims happily.

"Don't take this so lightly. You have no idea how to use nature manipulation, for starters." Kakashi points out. "Actually, you don't even know which element you have an affinity for."

"Element what?" Naruto asks.

"I figured I would have to explain this." Kakashi says quietly to himself. "Okay. There are only five basic types of chakra element natures. They are fire, wind, water, lightning and earth. the Five Great Shinobi Nations are named for these elements, and they form the foundation of all ninjutsu."

"Oh, I see now. Cool." Naruto replies.

"Most people's chakra naturally leans towards a certain element." Kakashi continues. "For the example, the Uchiha were geared towards fire, thus, they were exceptionally skilled in fire element techniques."

"And in some cases, people have more than one element." Naruto adds. "Like for Sasuke, he has two, fire and lightning. Kazumi has three, lightning, wind and earth. And you have four; lightning, fire, water and earth. Right?"

"Hmm. I'm a little surprised that you were able to catch on so fast, Naruto." Kakashi tells him.

"Well, Kazumi-chan and I had a conversation about this stuff not too long ago. So I guess the information is sort of still in my head." Naruto explains.

"Well, since you understand that part, it's time for us to figure out what chakra nature you possess." Kakashi says as he pulls out sheets of paper.

"What are those?" Naruto asks.

"We'll find out your chakra nature with these slips of paper. This is unique paper that reacts to even the slightest amount of chakra." Kakashi explains. "If you're lightning-natured, the paper will wrinkle. It will tear in half for wind. Burn if you're fire. Become wet if you're water. And crumbles if you're earth."

Naruto takes one of the slips and begins to direct his chakra into it. A minute later, Kakashi and Naruto witness the paper split into two pieces. This indicated that Naruto's chakra nature was wind, which was a very good quality for fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time skip no Jutsu) Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

We made it to the Land of Waves with no trouble at all. We spotted a few wild animals here and there, but nothing serious enough to be considered a real threat. I guess we were lucky this time around. After crossing the Great Naruto Bridge, we entered the nearby town and proceeded towards our destination. Before long, we made it to a building that looked like some kind of tower.

"Well, here we are." Kazuo says as he turns towards me and Sai. "Looks like this is where we part ways. Thank you for your help."

"You're very much welcome." I tell him. With that, Kazuo turns around and proceeds into the tower. Once he entered through the large gates, they closed behind him. "Well, that concludes the first part of our mission." I say as I turned to look at Sai.

"Then we should move on with the next part." He says. "Wouldn't you agree, Pup?" he asks with a smile on his face.

Once again my right eyebrow started to twitch a little as I tried to keep my anger at bay, "Sai, that's the fifth nickname you've came up with. And just like the last four, it's ticking me off." I tell him. "Now if you can't come up with a decent nickname, just call me by the name I was born with."

"What's wrong with that name?" he asks all innocently.

"Sai, we are currently on a mission. And I know it will hurt our chances of completing it if I hurt you right now." I told him. "So can you refrain from using that or any other little nicknames you come up with?"

"Sakura told me that a nickname isn't just created by someone's characteristics, but also that it just comes naturally." Sai tells me.

"Well, that's true. But…" I tell him as we start moving. I sighed quietly. "You don't do it right off the bat. I told you that. It takes time. You usually have to get to know the one you befriended before giving him/her a nickname."

"Hmm, I see." I hear him say to himself.

"Look, there's no need to stress yourself out about this." I assured him. "Honestly, in some cases, nicknames aren't really needed. People are just fine with you using their name."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." He says. "Yeah, thanks, Kazumi-san."

"See, now that's a lot better. But really, there's no need to be so formal, Sai. After all, we're friends here." I assured him. "Now then, we better get moving."

"Uh, right." Sai says. "Where are we heading? I thought we were going to head over to the area that's been reported."

"We are. But I figured I would ask a friend of mine about the area first." I explained. "They may have more information that hasn't been reported."

"Who are you referring to?" he asks.

"The one I'm referring to, her name is Tsunami. She's Tazuna's daughter." I tell him. "Tazuna is the bridge builder we helped out three years ago. We befriended him and his family while we were on a mission to help the Land of Waves."

"I see. And since she lives here, she'll know more on the situation then we do." He says.

"My point exactly." I replied. "All right then, just follow me." I told him as I proceeded to head to Tazuna's house."

**_"So you mean you don't like to be called pup, Pup?" Kiyiya asks me._**

"_I never said that I hate being called that, Kiyiya._" I assured her. "_It's different when someone else uses that nickname. It just feels, well… unnatural. I mean, it feels natural with you because, technically, I am sort of your pup._"

**_"I'm only teasing ya, I know how you feel." She says with a slight chuckle in her voice. "Lighten up a little." I couldn't help but to shake my head at her._**

* * *

><p>As Sai and I walked through town, I found that things had definitely changed. There were more people walking around, including more venders. The place looked livelier, especially since the last time I was here. Gato was gone, and so was Zabuza and Haku. So I can see why people were so happy around here. A few minutes past before we made it to a house that was suspended above the water. We walked up to the front door and I gently knocked three times.<p>

I quickly glanced back at Sai, "Uh, please try to watch what you say, okay." I whispered.

"Right." he says with a nod.

"Inari! Please get the door!" I heard a familiar feminine voice call out.

"Okay, mom!" A younger male voice called back. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal an older looking young boy.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asks.

"Wow, look how big you've gotten in three years, Inari." I told him as I sent him a masked smile. "You've certainly grown up."

"Huh? Wait, do I know…?" he started as he continued to look at me. A few seconds later, I saw his eyes light up in realization. "Hold on. Kazumi?"

"Yep, you got it." I told him.

"Oh wow! Kazumi!" he says as he lunges forward to hug me, which I gladly return. "It's great to see you."

"Heh, great to see you too." I told him. When he let me go and steps back, he glances off to the side to look over at Sai as he stood behind me.

"Uh, who is that?" he asks. "Wait. Is he your boyfriend or something? And here I thought you'll end up with Naruto." I couldn't help but to look at Inari with widened eyes. I soon closed them tight, my right eye started to twitch a little.

"Inari, Sai isn't my boyfriend." I quickly tell him. "He's my teammate, a very good friend of mine and of Naruto's." I explain. "Sai, this is Inari. Inari, Sai."

"Hi." Inari greets.

"Uh, hello." Sai greets back.

"You see, we just finished the first part of our mission and before we moved to the next task, we were hoping you could help us out." I soon added.

"Who's at the door, Inari?" a young woman asks as she walks to the door. "Huh? Kazumi! I thought I heard a familiar voice."

* * *

><p>"I see. So you guys are currently on a mission?" Tsunami asks as she places a cup of tea down in front of me and then Sai.<p>

"Yes, that's right." I answered.

"Lady Tsunade told us about there being some kind of disturbance. And that some leopards were the problem." Sai adds.

"Do you have any idea what's going on, Tsunami-chan?" I ask.

"Well, I did hear that the attacks mainly happen near the old abandon ruins of the Honoka Ichizoku compound." She tells us.

"Uh? The Honoka Ichizoku?" I ask.

"Hmm, come to think of it, I've never heard them before." Sai says.

"Well I'm not surprised. They weren't very well known like others." Tsunami explains as she takes a seat. "They were a small group, but I heard rumors that they were a close relative to the Inuzuka Ichizoku of the Hidden Leaf." "Hmm, Kiba's Ichizoku, huh? "I didn't know that." I say quietly. "Tsunami-chan, is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Hmm, let me see. Well, the Honoka Ichizoku had this ability to transform into their spirit animal." Tsunami continued. "And unlike the Inuzuka, they had different spirit animals. From birds to reptiles, mammals, so on and so forth."

"So what exactly happened to them?" Sai asks.

"You see, thirteen years ago, the entire Ichizoku was eliminated by some evil force." Tsunami added. "They said no one survived."

"Well that explains why we never heard of them up until now." I said. "But after hearing this, what if there was a survivor or survivors. What if they are the ones causing the disturbance?"

"I don't know, Kazumi. That's a bit of a long shot." Sai tells me. "I mean like Tsunami-san said, it's been thirteen years since the Honoka were eliminated. I'm not sure that there's anyone left."

"That may be, Sai, but I'm still counting it as a possibility." I tell him. "So I'm not ruling out that theory. Well, not yet anyway. Oh, I've been meaning to ask. Where's Tazuna-san? I figured I would see him here and say hello."

"Oh, he's away building another bridge." Inari tells me.

"Oh, I see." I said.

"So Kazumi?" Tsunami says, catching my attention. "How are Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi sensei doing?"

"Oh. Everyone is doing all right." I told her. "They are all busy with some things, so they couldn't make it this time around. But I'll be sure to tell them all you and Inari say hi."

"That's good to hear." She says.

"Umm, Tsunami-chan, do you have any idea where the Honoka Ichizoku compound is? Or know where the building used to stand?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Well, it's on the outskirts of town just east of here." She tells me. "I can show you on a map tomorrow. In the meantime, you all are welcome to stay her for the night."

"Uh, I wouldn't want to intrude." I tell her. "It's bad enough that I haven't said anything about our journey here ahead of time."

"Nonsense, Kazumi. It's quite alright." Tsunami assures me. "Besides, it's great to have company over from time to time."

"Oh, well okay. Thank you very much." I tell her, bowing.

"Yes, thank you." Sai says as he bows as well.

"Kazumi, you know there's no need for that. Same goes for you as well, Sai." Tsunami tells us. "After what you and your friends did for us, we are welcome to help you and any of your friends out at anytime."

"Hey, Kazumi." Inari says. "I bet you've gotten way stronger since the last time I saw you, right?"

"Yeah, I have." I told him as I sent him a smile. "Back then, I was just a Genin. But now, I've made the rank of Chūnin."

"You think you can show me a few things?" he asks.

"Sure, why not. I have time to spare." I told him. "It would be just like old times."

"Yeah." He says happily. "So let's head out now!" he exclaims excitedly as he jumps to his feet and rushes over to the door.

"Not so fast, Inari." Tsunami says, causing the young boy to stop dead in his tracks. "You have chores to finish before you go out to do anything."

"Oh man, but mom." Inari whined.

"Don't worry, Inari. I'm not going anywhere." I told him. "Go on and finish up your chores and we can hang out afterwards. And if you need some help, I'll be glad to give you a hand."

"Wow. Thanks, Kazumi." He says with a smile.

"Heh, don't mention it." I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Leaf Village, Normal Point of View:<strong>

Inside the training grounds, Captain Yamato and Kakashi were sitting down as they watched Naruto begin the first phase of his training. Naruto had created hundreds of his clones, attempting to create a cut within the leaves they were all grasping. So far he was only able to slice the leaf to the center. He still had quite a ways to go before he could slice the leaf in half without any trouble. While Kakashi was reading his book, one of the clones suddenly came up to him.

"Hey, Hey! There's something I want to ask you, Kakashi sensei." He says.

"Hmm? What is it?" Kakashi asks.

"Where's Kazumi-chan?" Naruto asks. "I was thinking that since she has a wind element just like me, she could give me some tips on how I can get better at this."

"Hmm, well, you see, she's not in the village right now." Kakashi tells him.

"Huh? What do you mean? I saw her not too long ago." Naruto points out.

"That may be true, but Lady Tsunade assigned Kazumi and Sai to a mission." Kakashi explains. "So they won't be back for awhile."

"What!? Grandma Tsunade assigned Sai and Kazumi-chan to a mission without me!" Naruto yells. "How the hell is that fair!?"

"Calm down." Kakashi tells him bluntly. "First of all you have to worry about your training and creating your own ninjutsu above anything else. And second, it's a just simple C-Rank mission. So you're not missing out on much."

"Yeah, but still." Naruto mumbled to himself. "Okay then, Kakashi sensei! So when you trained Kazumi-chan, how did you help her with controlling her wind element?" he asks. "Are there any tips you could give that can help me out?"

"Well, it's true that Kazumi has trained with me." Kakashi tells him. "However, she didn't learn how to control her wind element from me."

"What!? You have to be kidding me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, I'm not." Kakashi says as he shakes he's head. "You see, she had a slightly different teacher to show her the ropes."

"Well isn't there anybody else in Konoha with a "Wind" element?" Naruto asks.

"…Well, there is someone but…" Kakashi started. "He should be playing Shougi* around this time…"

"Huh? Who?" Naruto asks.

"Asuma." Kakashi answers.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, chapter twelve. I thought long and hard about either going through with the Sora arc or not. So in the end, I didn't. Yeah, I mean its mostly a filler arc anyway, so... yeah. So I decided to add in my own ideas. Tell me what ya think. Oh, by the way, the Honoka Clan belongs to my friend, BlackPitbull. Plus his OCs will be appearing in the next chapter.<strong>

**- Kazumi.**


	13. Raiden Honoka of the Honoka Ichizoku

**Alright, here's number thirteen. (Very unlucky thirteen... -_-, ha, just kiddin') Please go easy on me on this chapter and the next. I'm not very good with creating my own fight scenes... but, I did try my best, especially with Kazumi and Sai fighting together. I hope it doesn't sound to bad or anything. Also. Raiden, as well as he's leopards, belongs to BlackPitbull. They are his OCs.**

* * *

><p><em>Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami<em>

_Chapter Thirteen: The Surviving Member Of The Honoka Ichizoku, Raiden Honoka_

**(The Following Day) Land of Waves, Kazumi's Point of View:**

After Tsunami showed us the location of the Honoka Ichizoku Compound on a map, Sai and I gathered our things so we were ready to head out. I'm hoping that, with some luck, we may be able to find those leopards. The only thing we could do for now was to keep our senses on high alert and keep an open mind and hope that our paths cross. A few minutes later, Sai and I were standing outside with Inari and Tsunami, ready to head out and start the second part of our mission.

"Oh man. I wish you could stay a bit longer." Inari says.

"Trust me, I wish I could too, Inari." I told him. "But don't worry; I plan to come back very soon. And next time, I'll be sure to bring Naruto and the others along with me."

"Heh, you better." Inari says as he gives me a large smile.

"Take care Kazumi. And it was nice to meet you, Sai." Tsunami tells us.

"It's nice to meet you and Inari as well, Tsunami-san." Sai says.

"You two be careful on your journey out there. Who knows what will be waiting for you there." Tsunami adds.

"Not to worry, we will." I assured her. "Take care, you guys. We'll see you again real soon." I said, waving, as we started to head out.

"Goodbye." Sai says.

* * *

><p>After walking through town once more, we approached the outskirts of the town and entered the wooded area to begin our search. We didn't know how long it was going to take us to find any signs of the leopards or find the leopards themselves, but we both knew we had to stay alert. They may be animals but there was a chance that there was more to them. After walking along a dirt road for awhile, I spotted paw prints in the dirt. I came to a stop and kneeled down to examine the prints closer.<p>

"Huh? What is it, Kazumi?" Sai asks.

"Paw prints, feline to be exact." I told him as I examine the ground. "Not only that but they look pretty fresh. I'll say no more than a day old or so. So there's a chance that they're still close by."

"Then we should continue if we don't want to lose them." Sai adds.

"You're right." I agreed as I returned back to my full height. "Let's move."

We continued moving and soon found ourselves walking deeper into the forest. About ten minutes passed and we could see the area changing drastically. There were more trees with thicker branches, shrubs and other vegetation, obviously taking over the area. But with all the water around, I wasn't too surprised. So far I didn't see any leopards, or any other felines for that matter, but I did pick up their scent. But there was something off with one of them. Not only was I getting an animal scent, but there was also a hint of a human scent mixed in with it. Sai and I walked down the trail for another ten minutes, still not seeing anything. But at the pace we were moving, I knew we would be approaching the compound soon. Suddenly Sai and I found the area slowly being engulfed by translucent, pearly-white fog that was gradually growing thicker by the minute.

"Sai... Tell me you sense what I'm sensing?" I ask him. "This fog isn't normal. I can feel chakra lingering throughout it."

"Yeah, I can feel it as well." Sai agreed. "There's no mistaken it. Someone, or something, is definitely causing this."

"We need to stick together and stay alert." I told him. "Who knows when or where these leopards will appear. The last thing we need is to walk straight into an awaiting ambush." Just as those words left my mouth, I heard a faint rustle come from a nearby bush. I instantly stopped dead in my tracks and listened out for the sound once more.

"Hmm… what is it?" Sai asks in a low tone.

"I heard something." I whispered as I glanced around, not moving my head in the slightest. "They're here. I know they are. But they have yet to reveal themselves."

"That means they could attack at any moment." Sai whispered back as he drew his tip-less tantō from its sheath.

"Yeah, you're right." I replied back in a hush tone. I grabbed a hold of the hilt of my katana and removed it from the sheath on my back.

After hearing only but silence, Sai and I continued, moving cautiously down the dirt path. From time to time, we glanced over our shoulders, making sure we weren't attacked from behind. A solid minute later, I once again caught the rustling sound I heard earlier. Sai and I quickly reposition ourselves so that we were standing back-to-back. While we stood in our fighting stances, we held our respective weapons out before us.

We glanced around, searching for any sign of the creatures we were sent here to deal with. As we did so, we both noticed that the once pearly-white translucent fog was no longer so. From the time the fog rolled in to up till now, everything had vanished. The surrounding trees and bushes, the ground and the sky itself were nowhere in sight. But even so, that didn't stop me from picking up the sounds they made or their scents, which had become stronger.

"_They're attempting to attack us under the cover of the fog._" I thought to myself. "_No. I need to do something before they can. And I will start by getting rid of this covering._" I glanced back, looking towards Sai. "Sai. Stay close and don't move, alright." I told him.

"What are you planning to do?" he asks.

"One, clear this fog so we won't be standing here like sitting ducks." I whispered.

I pointed the blade of my sword downwards, stabbing it into the ground before me. As soon as I release the hilt, I quickly started performing the necessary hand signs needed for my next move. As I did so, I made sure I kept an eye out for the leopards. I didn't want to be caught off guard and end up being attacked. Once I completed the hand signs, I extended my arms out and held up the hand sign for Bird.

"**Wind Style: Wind Barrier Jutsu!"** I exclaimed.

With that, a vortex of wind completely surrounds me and Sai. The strong gusts my jutsu created began to clear out the fog. The ground, trees and the sky above were revealed within seconds. I continued to concentrate, extending the barrier to clear out more of the thick fog. Once I had cleared enough to the point where we can see more than five feet in front of us, I caused the barrier to disperse, sending it outward. This caused more of the fog to move out. As soon as I cancelled my jutsu, I found that my wind attack not only reveal the once hidden environment but our enemy as well. Sai and I found ourselves surrounded from all sides. A total of six snow leopards were glaring us down. One had teal colored eyes, one had blue and the remaining four were gold. Their sharp claws and white canines were all bared as well. I quickly snatch my sword from the ground and held it out before me.

"You caught them just before they could attack. Nice work." Sai tells me.

"Yeah, but we're not out of the woods just yet." I replied back. "We have to handle them first before we're in the clear." He nodded in agreement and directed his attention forward as I did the same.

"Who the hell are you!? And what are you doing here?!" one of the leopards before me, the one with teal eyes, growled angrily. And from the sound of the voice, it sounded female.

I remained silent for a moment, gathering my thoughts, while I kept my attention on the leopards, "We heard that you and your group may be the ones responsible for the attacks that were reported here in the Land of Waves."

"So what!? This has nothing to do with you damn Leaf Ninja!" she snapped. "Anyone we find trespassing in our territory will be dealt with."

"_Hmm. __From what I can tell, the strongest one here is the one standing right across from me._" I thought to myself. "_They have the most chakra of all of them. There's no doubt they're responsible for the fog covering. But the question is: how should we go about this?_"

"Kazumi." I heard Sai whisper. I slightly turned my head to acknowledge him. "We should attack them while we can." He tells me.

"No. Just wait a second, Sai." I whispered back. "I don't want to fight them. Well, not unless we have no other choice. Let's see if we can get anything out of them."

"I'm not sure you'll get anything, but you'll welcome to try." Sai tells me in an unsure tone. With that, he quickly turns his head back forward. I soon did the same.

"Look… we didn't come here looking for a fight." I told them. "We only came here to investigate and figure out what was going on. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Ha! Like we haven't heard that before." The female leopard scoffed. "You're here for the same reason just like the ones that came before you. You're here to eliminate us, plain and simple."

"Listen, we won't fight you unless you give us a reason to." I told them. "Meaning that if you attack us, we'll have no choice but to fight back in order to protect ourselves."

"You can try, but you'll fall like all the others." she growled.

"Heed this warning. You shouldn't underestimate me or my fellow leopards here." The one with blue eyes, who was standing directly across from me, growled. From the sound of this one's voice, I knew it was a male. "Just like the ninja that came before you, the same fate awaits you two as well."

"Kazumi, it seems that they would whether fight us than talk." I heard Sai whisper. "And if so, we have no other choice but to fight back."

I sighed quietly, "You may be right, Sai." I agreed. I set my sights back onto the leopards. "You and your leopards heed this warning. You shouldn't underestimate the ninja of the Hidden Leaf." I told him as Sai and I shifted slightly in our fighting stances. "And you shouldn't underestimate us for that matter."

"Hmm. Let's see if you can back up those brave words of yours." He responded back as he kept his eyes firmly locked on me.

"Well, it's obvious that we're surrounded and outnumbered." Sai points out. "This leaves us in a bit of a disadvantage."

"Yeah, and the way I see it, we have two options." I whisper back. "One: we can split up, but that would also mean we'll each have to take on three at a time. Or two: we can stick together and fight them all at once. However…"

"However… we don't have any idea what these leopards are capable of. We don't know if they are normal creatures or not." Sai says, finishing my sentence. I simply nodded my head.

"Trust me, I know." I replied back. "_Like that damn talking Ostrich we had to deal with a couple of years ago. Now that certainly was no ordinary bird. He really gave us some trouble._" I thought to myself with an annoyed look on my face. "I honestly think we should try and play it safe. So we should stick together and try to take down as many as we can." I added. "It will be best in our favor not to take any unnecessary chances. Remember, we're in their home turf."

"Yes, I agree." Sai tells me. "While we take them on, we'll watch each other's back as well."

"Well, of course. I mean, what kind of comrade would I be if I didn't do so?" I told him with a slight smirk heard within my voice. But my tone quickly turned back serious. "For now, our priority is to knock them out cold."

"And if that doesn't work?" he asks.

My eyes narrowed slightly at his question, "Well, like Lady Tsunade advised. She's given us permission to eliminate them." I told him sternly. "But we'll only resort to such action if need be."

"Very well." Sai says.

With that said, Sai and I turned around, keeping our eyes focused on the leopards that stood before us. We held our respected weapons out and ready. At the same time, the leopards each moved their paws a bit, positioning themselves into a pouncing stance. Their eyes narrowed, their ears were pulled back and their teeth and claws were bared. Then the next thing we knew, four of the six leopards lunged out. Two went after Sai while two came after me. Seeing this, Sai and I quickly leap into the air to avoid them.

"Alright, Sai. Here we go!" I exclaimed. I started sending my chakra through my blade, causing it to glow white.

"Right." Sai replies.

"**Ninja Art: White Light Chakra Wave!"** I exclaimed.

I swing my sword downward, sending a white wave of chakra towards the leopards. Before my attack could hit either one of them, they both jumped back, avoiding my attack. The wave of chakra just sliced through the ground, leaving behind a small crevice. Sai was able to kick back the other two that had lunged out at him. Instead of us landing on the ground below, we landed on a branch within a nearby tree. All four leopards stood together, glaring us down. Seeing their angry glares, we knew it was a wise decision to land above ground. But we were also aware of the fact that being higher wouldn't keep us safe for too much longer.

"Let's go!" Sai exclaims as he lunges forward.

"I'm right behind you." I say as I lunged forward as well. **"Ninja Art: White Light Chakra Blade!"** My blade glowed white once more while I aimed for one of the leopards.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

As the fight continued, Sai and Kazumi kept to their strategy. They mainly stayed on the defensive until they spotted an opening to attack. Once they did, they held nothing back. Kazumi and Sai both stayed light on their toes as they kept themselves moving. They didn't want to give their opponents a chance to catch them. By making the right and necessary blocks and dodges, they were successfully accomplishing their task. But as the fight progressed, Kazumi found it very odd that the remaining two leopards were just standing there, watching as the other four fought. It was as if they were observing them closely as they watched their movements.

"_These two are smarter than I thought. They decided to stick to defense and figure out what we can do. And once they find an opening, they attack._" The male leopard, who was called Raiden, thought to himself.

Kazumi and Sai both lunged forward, swinging their weapons as they aimed at the two leopards that were lunging right towards them. But just when the two thought they had them, they found their blades passing right through the large animals. It was as if they were made out of fog themselves. There was no doubt that this shocked them both. In fact, it amazed them that these large creatures could do such a thing. It was definitely unnatural.

"Hmm, perhaps we have to use a different method of fighting these Leaf Ninja. Natsume, let's go." Raiden tells her.

"Right…" The female leopard, who was called Natsume, says as she nods her head.

Just as Kazumi and Sai avoid another attack from the other four leopards, the two noticed thick fog rolling in. Once again the leopards all vanish into the haze. Seeing this, Kazumi and Sai regroup and were standing back-to-back once again. Both knew that if they were separated, this would only give their opponents an easy opportunity to attack their blind spots. And with zero visibility, they wouldn't have enough time to react to attack, block or dodge.

"_Damn it. Not this move again. There's no doubt they're relying on the cover of the fog to catch us off guard._" Kazumi thought to herself. "_I have to get rid of it before they get a chance._" She quickly started performing hand signs once more.** "Wind Style: Wind Barrier Jutsu!"**

The barrier of wind appeared around them both, eliminating the fog once more. But just as the barrier was cancelled, Kazumi found one of the leopards heading straight for her. She quickly brought up her blade, blocking the large animal's attack. While she kept the large creature from getting any closer, she drew back her left arm and clenched her hand into a fist. She quickly started channeling her chakra through her arm to her fist, also adding her lightning nature as well.

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Surge Strike!"** Kazumi exclaimed as she thrust her fist forward.

Before the large creature could get away in time, Kazumi was able to clip the animal in its side. The punch not only caused physical damage but the lightning chakra also stunned it. Moments after the attack hit, the leopard was sent back, away from Kazumi. After flying back a few feet, the animal crashed into the ground with a loud thud. As soon as Kazumi cancelled out her attack, her slate grey eyes landed on the animal. Just in time to watch it disappear into a plume of white smoke.

"_Uh… hmm, I see. So that leopard was a summoning._" She contemplated in her head. "_Then is it possible that the remaining four could be summoning creatures as well?_"

"_Damn it!_" Raiden growled in his head. "_She was able to eliminate Kenji._"

"**Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll!"** Sai exclaimed. Several ink lions appeared and struck one of the leopards, causing them to disappear into a plume of white smoke as well.

"They got Daisuke as well." Natsume stated out loud.

"That's it. We'll handle them ourselves." Raiden stated sternly and he took a step forward. Natsume got up and stood beside him.

Meanwhile, Kazumi and Sai were making their way over to take down the last two leopards that were still fighting. Both lunged forward, aiming to strike them. But just as they closed the gap, their attacks passed right through them once again. Kazumi quickly turned around, seconds after she missed, to find the leopards turn completely into fog and disappear without a trace. Sai and Kazumi landed safely on the ground and faced the two remaining leopards.

"I'm no expert when it comes to summoning creatures. But I'm pretty sure they aren't able to do that." Kazumi said to Sai as she held a somewhat surprised look.

"I'm not sure it that's possible either." Sai added.

"Well, it appears that I've underestimated you Leaf Ninja. But now… you're going to have to deal with me." Raiden stated as he stood before the two. "_I'm certain that Natsume and I can take down the boy. However…_" he thought to himself as he looked at Kazumi. "_That masked one. I feel something strange coming from her. It's safe to say that it's not human. There's no doubt about that._"

With that, Raiden and Natsume both lunged out to attack them. Acting quickly, the two Leaf Ninja jumped out the way to avoid them. Sai and Kazumi decided to play the same strategy they used before: stay on the defensive until they knew what these two leopards could do. So they mainly jumped away from their attempts as they thought of a plan to deal with them. After avoiding Natsume, Kazumi got behind her and kicked her in her side, sending her crashing to the ground below.

After landing the kick, Kazumi landed right beside Sai and watched as the large animal returned to her feet. Time seem to pass slowly as everyone stood there in silence. Then in an instant, Raiden and Natsume lunged out to attack. The duo charged out again, but just like before, they missed. And just as Natsume flew pass Kazumi, she was able to bring her leg up and collide with Natsume's side once more. This time around, the force sent Natsume slamming right into a nearby tree.

"That sly little bitch got me again." Natsume growled under her breath. "But I'll make sure that'll be the last time she lands a hit on me." Allowing her anger to get the best of her, Natsume rushed towards Kazumi without thinking. Seeing this, Kazumi quickly draws a length of chain from her pouch, readying herself to attack.

"A stupid chain won't be enough to stop me!" Natsume snarled.

Kazumi waited patiently for Natsume to get closer to her. There was no need to rush in with an opponent who was attacking in a blind rage. Instead, she needed to use the opponent's own momentum against them. Just as Natsume was within arm's reach, Kazumi jumped into the air, avoiding contact with Natsume. As she hovered over the leopard, she threw her chain downward, wrapping it around Natsume's waist.

"You've just made a big mistake." Kazumi told her as she pulled on the end that was wrapped around her wrist.

The chain tightened around Natsume's body, pulling her backwards. Then with one thrust forward, Kazumi brought Natsume down into the ground below. She unwrapped and removed the chain from around her, seconds before she hits the ground. Once Kazumi lands safely on her feet, she recoils the chain, wrapping it around her wrist. She kept her eyes on Natsume, watching out for a counterattack.

"Kazumi, behind you!" Sai exclaimed as he quickly painted into his scroll.** "Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll!"** With that, a large tiger appeared.

Kazumi quickly lunges forward to dodge, however, Raiden was able to place three long but shallow claw marks across her upper part of her back. As she tucked and rolled away from Raiden, the large lion jumped over her and aimed for him. Seeing this, Raiden quickly jumps away, creating enough space for him to pull back and lunge forward, striking the ink creature and causing it to revert back into a puddle of black ink.

"Kazumi, you okay?" Sai asks.

"Yeah, I'm alright. He was able to get me, but it isn't deep." Kazumi tells him as she returns back to her full height. "Thanks for the heads up and the save, Sai. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it." Sai tells her. "So it's safe to assume that these two aren't normal leopards, right?"

"Nope, they aren't. It's obvious that they're both something more." Kazumi tells him.

"Natsume, are you all right?" Raiden asks his teammate.

"Yeah…" She says as she sits herself up. "I messed up running at her without thinking first. But that won't happen again."

"It seems that these forms won't get the job done." Raiden tells her. "These two are much more skillful then the last group we defeated. And that masked one. I'm very curious about her and her _power_."

"Huh? Why is that?" she asks as she returns back to all fours.

"It's strange, but I feel something within her that's _inhuman_." Raiden explains. "I wouldn't be surprised if it's a demon. So I'll take her down myself. You'll deal with her friend."

"What? Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Natsume asks. "I mean, if it really is a demon, than you shouldn't fight that girl alone."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Raiden assured her. "You just be sure to handle the boy. I don't want any interruptions, understand."

"Understood." Natsume tells him. "Well then, shall we get started?"

"Yes. We'll show them what we're really capable of." Raiden tells her.

"_What the heck are these two going on about?_" Kazumi asked herself. "_I'm not getting a real good feeling about this._"

Natsume soon turns around and stood beside Raiden, staring down Kazumi and Sai. Suddenly, something strange began to occur. A dense wave of fog appeared and started to swirl around them both. Between the swirling waves of fog, the two leaf shinobi could see the two leopards beginning to take on a new form. A human form to be exact, which shocked the both of them. They were all speechless as they witnessed what was taking place before them. But even while they were shocked, they quickly regained themselves and kept their guards up. Once the fog cleared, the two found the leopards standing in their completed human forms.

Raiden looked like a young boy, about the same age as Kazumi. He had lightly tanned skin, light brown eyes and short black hair. He was dressed in black pants and a black sleeveless hooded jacket trimmed with white fur around the mouth and seams. The hood was over his head, slightly covering his face. He also had on grey camouflage arm and leg warmers, black ninja shoes and a Hidden Mist Headband, which was tied around his left bicep. And under the headband was a tattoo that had the word _Peace_ in kanji.

As for Natsume, her skin tone was about a shade lighter than Raiden's. She had dark brown hair, which was pulled into a high ponytail with long bangs covering both sides of her face. In fact, she almost had a likeness to Ino. She was donning a dark grey, short-sleeve turtleneck shirt with a black, sleeveless hooded jacket trimmed with fur around its mouth and along the seams as well. She also had donned grey camouflage arm warmers covering her forearms, black shinobi shoes and a Mist headband tied around her neck.

"What you see before you is my true form. And it will be the last you'll see before we knock you both into an unconscious state." Raiden tells them in a calm voice, the guttural tone had disappeared.

"We figured that our leopard forms weren't getting the job done." Natsume added. "So what better way to defeat you two leaf shinobi then in these forms."

"I see, so you both have the ability to transform into an animal." Kazumi states in a calm tone. "You two must be from the Honoka Ichizoku."

"So… you have heard of my clan?" Raiden asks Kazumi. "I must say that I'm a little surprised. Not many people know that my clan even existed since my Ichizoku was quite small."

"Well, to be honest, we only found out about you recently." she tells him. "But I do know that your clan has the ability to transform into their spirit animal, whatever animal that may be. But what I don't understand is how you're alive."

"We heard that your entire clan was killed." Sai added. "So it's only natural for us to believe that everyone within the clan was eliminated as well."

"Simple. My father was able to save me." Raiden explained. "Some _demon_ appeared and came after the members of my clan. He wanted our ability and would do anything to get his hands on it."

"_Hmpf, I wouldn't be surprised if Orochimaru had something to do with he's clan's eradication._" Kazumi thought to herself.

"When I was younger, I would walk around the markets of within town." Raiden continued. "But once I awakened my clan's ability, I returned back to the compound to protect what was left of my clan, from trespassers like you."

"When you were younger…" Kazumi said quietly to herself.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: three years ago…..<em>

_After training with Naruto and Sasuke for a while, Kazumi decided to take a small break and walk into town to see how things were. As she walked down the dirt streets, she noticed how bad things really were. She saw small kids sitting in alleyways and on the edges of the streets themselves. From what she could see, there were kids of the age of five and up. It was truly a sad sight. She couldn't believe things were this bad. And it was all because of Zabuza, but especially the one named Gato was really to blame._

_As she walked farther into the town, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She stops and quickly looks to her right. Over beside the edge of the market area, she spotted a small leopard. A snow leopard to be exact. Of course, this was a bit weird. It wasn't even winter and seeing an animal like that around just screamed suspicion. But before she could go over to the small cub, she saw a young boy appear. He just picked the leopard cub up as if it was a lost puppy or something. The boy was about her age. He had lightly tanned skin, short, spiky black hair and light brown eyes._

_Kazumi and the young boy locked eyes for only a second before he turned around, disappearing behind the large, overgrown bushes. Kazumi quickly rushes over, attempting to catch the boy before he disappeared completely. Kazumi hastily rushes over, jumping through the shrub. But once on the other side, the young boy was nowhere to be seen. He'd just vanished, just like that._

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

><p>"<em>I wonder… Could that young boy be the same one that's standing before me right now?<em>" She thought to herself. She quickly shook that thought away. "Look, like I told you before, we didn't come here looking for a fight." Kazumi told him as she sheaths her sword. "So there is no need to continue this senseless battle."

"Do you really think we're that stupid?" Natsume scoffs. "We don't trust you, neither one of you. As far as we can see, you two are trespassers that need to be dealt with."

"Forget it, Kazumi. It's obvious that there's no way they'll trust us." Sai tells her as he repositions his tantō. "If they want to fight, then so be it. Either way, we have a mission to carry out."

Kazumi sighed quietly, "I guess it can't be helped. We do have a mission to complete." Kazumi says, agreeing with Sai. "And we can't allow anyone to keep us from doing so."

"Enough talk! We'll let our skills do the talking from here on out." Raiden says in a stern tone. He soon turns his attention onto Kazumi. "Besides… I'm more interested of seeing what you're capable of. Especially that evil power you possess."

Kazumi's eyes widened slightly, "_Damn it. How did he…? How the hell does he know about Kiyiya?_" Kazumi thought to herself. "_Hmm, this guy, he must be a sensory type. That would be the only plausible explanation._"

"Let's begin." Raiden says and rushes forward. He pulls back his clenched fist, aiming to strike Kazumi. Once he was close, Raiden threw his fist forward.

"Not a chance." Kazumi says as she catches his fist. She was able to keep her balance as the force sent her skidding backwards. All the while, she kept a firm grip of Raiden's hand the entire time.

"I see. So you're not just good with a sword." Raiden tells her. "But let's see you black this attack!" Raiden lifts he leg to connect with a side kick. Kazumi brings her left arm up, taking the hit. She was pushed off to the side but was able to catch herself.

"Damn it. He's stronger than I thought. And that kick of his has some power behind it." She said quietly to herself. "Sai… keep your guard up! They've gotten stronger!" She yells.

"Don't worry. I can take her." Sai assures her. "You just worry about him."

"You should keep your eyes on your opponent, demon!' Raiden yells as he comes rushing towards her once more.

"Don't you dare start calling me that!" Kazumi yells as she rushes towards him.

"You should be worrying about yourself and not your little friend." Natsume says as she runs forward, attempting to hit Sai.

Sai just remains silent; ignoring her, as he quickly draws few kunai from his holster and throws them her way. She easily reflected them. **"Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll!"** With that, five large lions appeared, rushing towards Natsume.

"Nice little trick, but sadly it won't help you." She says as she performs a series of hand signs. **"Water Style: Raging Waves Jutsu!"**

Water suddenly rushes out of Natsume's mouth, heading right for Sai's ink beasts. As soon as the water collides with them, they were quickly eliminated. To keep himself from getting caught in the raging wave of water, Sai jumps into the air and lands on a branch. Once the attack ended, Natsume lands on the ground and stares up at Sai.

"You shouldn't underestimate our abilities." She tells him and lunged towards him.

* * *

><p>"Hold still!" Raiden exclaims as he aims for Kazumi. Acting quickly, Kazumi jumps off the branch, avoiding Raiden's fist. However, he struck the branch, snapping it in two.<p>

"**Wind Style: Tempest Kick!"** Kazumi yells and she swings her leg forward.

A wave of wind is sent forward, heading right towards Raiden as he hovers in midair. Raiden had nowhere to go and was struck with the attack. But just as the wave of wind struck him, Raiden reverted into water, allowing the wind attack to slice right through him. The water splashed across the ground, creating a small puddle.

"A water clone. That's so typical of a Hidden Mist Ninja." Kazumi says to herself. "_Okay, concentrate. After using the water clone technique, he would most likely…_" she thought to herself.

"Ha! Got you!" Raiden exclaims as he appears behind her, attempting to strike.

"… _appear behind me._" she thought. When Raiden swung forward, he's fist connected with Kazumi's jaw. But seconds later, Kazumi shifted into a log.

"Huh? A substitution jutsu?" Raiden said to himself. "Then where did she go?" He's question was soon answered when he heard Kazumi.

"**Ninja Art: White Light Chakra Wave! Triple Strike!"** I exclaimed.

Raiden looked up, just in time to see Kazumi with her sword pulled back. As soon as her sword came downward, Raiden quickly jumps back, avoiding her attack. Three separate waves of white chakra came down, aiming for Raiden as he moved away. As Raiden avoided the last wave, Kazumi landed on the ground and lunged forward with her sword positioned to strike at any moment. Once Raiden flipped himself up right, he found Kazumi closing the gap in between them.

"**Ninja Art: White Light Chakra Blade!"** She exclaimed. Kazumi thrust her sword forward, piercing Raiden. But once again, Raiden reverted into a water clone. "Damn it." She growled.

"Ugh!" Kazumi suddenly heard. She quickly glance back to see Sai lying on the ground. She soon looks up to see Natsume performing hand signs for her next attack.

"**Water Style: Raging Waves Jutsu!"** Natsume exclaims. With that, a wave of water quickly escapes her mouth.

"Sai!" Kazumi yells as she turns, rushing to her ally's side. As she did so, she started performing hand signs. Once completed, she extends her hands out in front of her.** "Hatake Bloodline Trait: White Force Barrier!"** While she stood in front of Sai; her chakra appears and starts forming a translucent white barrier, shielding them both.

"Kazumi." Sai says.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asks as she glances over her shoulder to look at him.

"Yeah." He says as he stands up. "Thanks for the save."

"No problem." She assured him. "These guys are pretty good. But if this keeps up, we're going to be pushed into a corner."

"You have any idea how we can finish this?" he asks. Kazumi ponder at this as she kept her barrier up, blocking Natsume's attack.

"I think I may have a solution. But we're going to need to distract them." She tells him. "I need you to handle Natsume and try to restrain her while I deal with Raiden."

"Uh, right." Sai says as he nods his head.

"Also, there's one more thing I need you to do while we're here." She tells him. As Kazumi explained her plan to Sai, Natsume continued blasting the barrier with water, hoping to shatter it. "Alright, so we're good?" Kazumi asks him.

"Yes, I'm ready." Sai tells her.

"Good." She says with a nod. "Now then, when I lower the barrier, scatter and begin to place the plan into motion."

"Understood." He says.

Once the water jutsu had disappeared, Kazumi cancelled her barrier. Seconds after doing so, Sai and Kazumi jump out the way before either one of their opponents could send another attack their way. Sai went straight towards Natsume, beginning to distract her while Kazumi dealt with Raiden. Black blurs could only be seen as the four ninja squared off against one another. When Kazumi was able to avoid Raiden once more, she created some space in between them. But just as she landed, she found herself falling into a trap. Raiden was able to catch her with ninja wire, keeping her in place.

"Damn it." Kazumi sneered to herself.

"Heh, I've got you now." Raiden told her as he and his clones tightened the wire, keeping her in place. "This next attack will finish it." While keeping a hold of the wire, he performed hand signs. **"Fire Style: Burning Soul Jutsu!"**

"_What! He can cast fire style jutsu as well!_" Kazumi thought in complete shock. A stream of fire escaped Raiden and his clones' hands, sending them down along the wires.

"Kazumi…!" Sai yelled.

Before Kazumi could do anything, the flames collided, surrounding her. The small jets created a large flame, one that no one could escape or survive from a direct hit. With a satisfied smirk printed on his face, Raiden stopped his attack. The flames died down, revealing a severely injured Kazumi. Once he released his hold of the wires, Kazumi dropped to the ground, barely conscious. Taking advantage of the temporary distraction, Natsume lunged forward and kicked Sai, causing him to lose his grip of his tantō in the process.

"Heh, looks like your friend was weaker than we thought." Natsume said with a smirk on her face as she towers over Sai's down form. "Well, that only leaves you left."

"I warned you that you would fall just like the others that came before you." Raiden says quietly. "I would let you live, but I feel a dark presence deep within you. So I couldn't allow you to escape." As Raiden continued to stand there, he suddenly finds something grasping his leg. "What!?"

"**Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!"** Kazumi exclaimed. She pulled Raiden down, trapping his body within the earth. She stood behind him with a kunai held against his throat. "You know… you really should learn to keep your guard up." She tells him.

"No! Raiden…!" Natsume yelled. But before she could move, she too found the blade of a tantō held against her throat. She looks back to see Sai standing behind her. "What the… but…" she started. She looked forward and saw the Sai she was hovering over to disappear. "A damn ink clone…" She hissed.

"So that was a part of your plan all along?" Sai asks as he keeps his tantō against Natsume's neck.

"The earth style jutsu, yes. Being caught and burned, not exactly." Kazumi told him while she kept her kunai against Raiden's neck. "But the plan was to get them to lower their guard. Once they did, I knew we would be able to get them both."

"What? How did you survive my attack? You're right…" Raiden started to say as he looked back down at the Kazumi he had hit with his fire attack. Suddenly, the Kazumi on the ground crumbles into a pile of dirt. "I see… you used the substitution jutsu to switch out with an earth clone. So that's how you survived."

"I remember warning you about underestimating ninja of the Hidden Leaf." Kazumi told him. "And I also warned you not to underestimate us."

"Yes, I see. It seems that I did make the mistake of underestimating the two of you." He said quietly.

"You know, I already assumed that you would have a water nature. But I never thought you'll have a fire nature as well." She told him. "I must say, that's quite impressive."

"Thank you for the compliment." He states. "But… if you think you really have us, then you're sadly mistaken."

"What are you saying?" Kazumi asked. To answer her question, Raiden suddenly transformed into water. "The water clone technique again, huh? Heh, very clever…" she looked over to see Natsume had reverted into a puddle of water as well.

"As you can see, there is more to me that meets the eye." Raiden uttered. She turned around to see him and Natsume standing a few feet behind her. Sai quickly jumps back and lands beside Kazumi.

A soft sigh escapes Kazumi lips as she looks at the two Mist ninja, "As much as we want to continue this little battle, we're going to have to end it." She tells them.

"I'll agree with you that this battle is about to come to an end." Natsume says as she and Raiden lower themselves into a fighting position. "But you two will be the ones to fall before us." Kazumi just shakes her head slightly.

"Sai, if you please." She says.

"Of course." Sai says as he raises his hand and creates the spar symbol.

"What are you two up to?" Raiden asks.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

Sai and I just remained quiet as we stood before Raiden and Natsume. Suddenly several black snakes appear behind them and lunged out to strike, wrapping themselves tightly around them. As soon as both Mist ninja were restrained, I walked over towards them, now towering over their down forms. I soon lowered myself down to one knee as I watched them struggle against their bounds, attempting to break them and escape.

"That won't work. Those snakes holding you are made of my friend's chakra." I explained. "You can't make any hand signs or attempt to attack us now that your arms are restrained. This fight is over."

"So what now? You're going to kill us?" Raiden yelled.

I shook my head, "No, I'm not. Killing you was our last resort." I explained. "Honestly, if I can help it, I'll try not to kill. But just to be sure you won't try anything, I'm going to have to tie you both up." I rose back to my full height and made a modified tiger sign. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

With that, a single shadow clone appeared right beside me. While I stood beside Raiden, she walked over and stood next to Natsume. We both began making hand signs. We then raised our right hands, which were covered in lightning chakra. We kneeled down to one knee and held our hands over their shoulders.

"This will only hurt a bit." I warned them both.** "Lightning Style: Electric Shock."** My clone and I stated together. We placed our hands on their shoulders and shocked him until he passed out. Once they were, I quickly stopped my jutsu and returned back to my full height. "All right, let's get out the rope and tie them up.

"What did you do?" Sai asks as he sheaths his tantō.

"I just knocked them out. The shock might have hurt but I'm sure it didn't do too much damage to either one of them." I explain as I slipped off my backpack and began searching inside it.

"Well, at least they'll be out for the time being. This will give us time to catch our breaths." Sai points out. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, I agree completely." I tell him as I pull out a long length of chakra resistant rope. "Here, help me tie them up. We should save up any remaining chakra we both have left."

"Uh, are you sure this rope will hold them?" Sai asks.

"Don't worry, this isn't just any ordinary length of rope." I assure him. "This rope is specially made to absorb chakra. They might be able to summon their chakra, but they won't be able to use it."

"Hmm, it's smart of you to pack that." Sai tells me.

"Well, let's just say I had a feeling we would need it." I tell him as I sent him a masked smile. "Once we finish with this, we'll then tend to our injuries, as well as theirs."

* * *

><p><strong>If everything works out, chapter fourteen will be out on time. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Thanks.<strong>

**-Kazumi.**


	14. Former Enemies Join Forces

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting this yesterday. Trust me, I had already planned on doing it before midnight however... fan-fiction was not cooperating with me. I swear I spent nearly three hours trying to figure out why my document wouldn't submit. I soon found that it wasn't me, my computer or Microsoft that was the problem, it was fan-fiction. Yeah, I was pretty upset once I found out, but that's over with, now that's it working properly. (And I hope it stays that way.)**

**Oh, here's a head's up. For the next two weeks, I won't be able to post any new chapters. So don't expect anything until May 2 or no later than May 5. During my two week hiatus, I will be working on the next two chapters and I will post both the same day. So I will be making up for the two weeks I miss.**

**Please go easy on me with this chapter. I tried my best. And like I said in the chapter before, fighting scenes are not really my forte. So enjoy the chapter, don't forget to review and I will see you guys in two weeks. Thanks.**

**-Kazumi.**

* * *

><p><em>Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami<em>

_Chapter Fourteen: Former Enemies Join Forces, The Juubi's Power Revealed!_

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

After Sai and I had secured the restraints around Natsume and Raiden, we decided to move away from the dirt path. It wasn't smart to just sit out in the open. So we gathered our things and lifted the two Mist ninja onto our shoulders to move them. Once we found a safe spot to rest, we sat them down carefully, letting them lean back against a tree. With fresh flowing water, we refilled out water bottles and took care of our injuries. I also cleaned and dressed the few injuries Natsume and Raiden had suffered during our battle. Even though Raiden and Natsume were out of it for the time being, we kept our eyes on them. Hopefully they wouldn't be a threat, but we were going to keep our guards up just in case.

"There. That outta do it." I told Sai as I tightened the bandage around the wound on his arm. "I might not be Sakura, but at least I know how to clean and dress injuries nicely."

"It's fine." Sai says as he moves his arm, testing it. "Thank you." He adds while he sends me a small genuine smile.

"You're welcome." I said, returning the smile.

I rose back to my full height and walked towards the edge of river while Sai remained seated underneath a tree that was across from where Natsume and Raiden were sitting. With my back facing them, I removed my headband and pulled down my mask to rinse off my face. After doing so, I grabbed my towel from my backpack and dried away the lingering droplets. Once finished, I quickly replaced my mask.

"So what are we going to do now?" I heard Sai ask. I looked over my left shoulder to look at him. "It would seem that our mission has been completed."

"Hmm… The way I see it, we should rest up a bit before we move out." I tell him as I pick up my Hitai-ate. "We'll wait for these two to wake up before we make any rash decisions." I added as I used my head to gesture towards the two Mist ninja.

"What exactly are we going to do with them?" he asks.

I sighed quietly, "I'm not quite sure at the moment." I tell him as I tie the two cloth strands behind my head, making sure it stays securely around my forehead. "But I think I'll have my answer once we talk to them for a bit." Sai just nods his head in understanding.

"They won't have much of a choice this time around since they're restrained." Sai points out. "So this may make things a little easier."

"Easier? Yeah, it's a possibility." I agreed. "However, I still have my doubts."

A few passing moments later, Sai and I suddenly started to hear a bit of movement. Sai glanced forward while I looked over to my right. There we saw Raiden stirring slightly. I knew it was only a matter of time before he would wake up. As I finish that thought, not even a solid minute passed before Raiden began to regain consciousness.

"Ugh. Huh? What? W-Where am I?" We heard Raiden ask himself quietly. Sai and I just kept our eyes on Raiden as we watched his eyes open slowly. Once they were, he quickly becomes aware of his surroundings.

"About time you woke up." I said quietly, catching his attention. "I thought I was careful and made sure I didn't put that much chakra into my attack."

"Huh? What…?" he says as soon as his eyes land on me. "Ugh! you!"

"Calm down. We didn't do anything to you or your friend." I assured him. He glanced to his left to see Natsume sitting beside him, still out of it. "Like I said, I simple knocked the two of you out for a little while." I told him. "And if we wanted to kill you, you would already be dead. And as you can see, you're both are very much alive."

"Then why the hell are the two of you still here? And why are we tied up?" he asks.

"Did you think we would just sit here with the two of you unrestrained?" Sai asked him. "We didn't want to give either one of you a chance to attack us."

"Not only that, but I have a few questions I want to ask you." I told him bluntly as I stood up. "So we moved you both and waited for one of you to regain consciousness so we can talk."

"Hmpf... You actually believe that I would talk to you." he says. "Well you're wrong."

"Well, I knew it wasn't going to be that easy." I said quietly to myself as I walked over towards him. "Look, we are not your enemies. Can't you see that? I don't know what you think we came here to do but we can assure that's not the case."

"Our mission is to investigate the disturbance and gather all the information we could on the matter." Sai adds. "We were given permission to eliminate whatever threat was here but we chose to only do so as a last resort."

"Even though neither one of you resorted to such, explain something to me." Raiden tells us. "Why should I trust either one of you?"

"Hmm, I see. In order for you to trust us, we'll have to prove ourselves." I say quietly. "Is that it?" Raiden nodded his head slightly. "Fine, so be it." I kneeled down beside him and began untying the ropes.

"Kazumi, what are you…?" Sai started.

"Proving to him that he can trust us." I told him. "In order for this to work, someone had to put in effort to make the first move. So I'm doing so." Once he was freed, I wrapped up the rope and set it aside.

"So you're really not here to eliminate us after all?" he asks. I simply shake my head to answer his question.

"My turn." I say as I stood up. "I can understand why you're so territorial about your clan's compound, but why are you seriously injuring ninja that come here?"

"Because… what you didn't hear was that those ninja that came before you weren't just ordinary ninja." Raiden explained. "They may have worn their village's Hitai-ate but in truth, they were nothing but imposters."

"So you assumed that we were imposters as well?" Sai asked.

"Yes, you're exactly right." Raiden says. "And because of that, we couldn't trust anyone… other than each other. So anyone we saw was already assumed as our enemy."

"Well rest assured, we are Leaf ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village." I told him in a stern tone. "That's one of many things we wouldn't lie about."

"Hmm, I can tell that you're telling the truth." Raiden tells me. "There are several signs that are given away when a person is lying. I didn't see a single one."

"It could be the fact that I'm a great liar." I told him and in return, he gives me a curious look. I couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle. "Chill out, I'm kidding. But seriously, you can trust me and you can trust Sai."

"Right." he says with a nod. "Well I have to admit, you two are pretty good. No doubt the Hidden Leaf has some very strong ninja."

"You and Natsume weren't so bad yourselves." I reply back. "Speaking of which, exactly what rank do you hold."

"Well, I still hold the rank of Genin." Raiden answers.

"Huh, is that so." I say a bit surprised. "You should be holding the rank of Chūnin."

"Yeah, I agree. I'm planning on entering the next Chūnin exams soon." He says and soon directs his attention onto Sai. "Uh, it's Sai, right?" he asks.

"Yes." Sai says quietly.

"I have to say that your fighting style is quite interesting." Raiden tells him. "I've never encountered or fought against someone who uses drawing based techniques."

"_**It seems you were successful in getting him to trust you, Pup." Kiyiya tells me. "It seems you can cause people to change as well."**_

"_Yeah, but I doubt he trusts us completely right now. It's still going to take some time before he and Natsume do._" I pointed out to her.

While I stood there, a strange scent suddenly sweeps pass my nose, quickly catching my attention. Someone was heading our way. I glanced around, looking for any sign of where the individual would appear. I was soon able to lock onto a chakra signature. It was being hidden, but just barely, I could still sense it. I quickly drew a kunai knife from my holster and threw it in the direction I sense the presence. Seconds after throwing the weapon, a clink noise followed. My kunai flew downward, striking the ground below. The action caused Raiden and Sai to jump to their feet in an instant.

"You might as well come on out. We all know you're there." I stated.

"It seems I underestimate you ninja." A voice stated.

We all looked into the direction we heard the voice coming from to find a man standing on a thick branch high in one of the trees. He had long, shoulder length spiky dark brown hair, black, pupil-less eyes and a fair but slightly pale complexion. He was clad in snake pattern pants, black shoes, a black Chūnin flak jacket and a purple cloth Hitai-ate, **(a/n: Hitai-ate= Headband) **with the Hidden Sound symbol, tied around his forehead. He also had black armbands around his wrists. He had his arms folded against his chest with his eyes narrowed, glaring down at us.

"I thought I had hidden my chakra well. But since you caught on to it, I can only assume that between the three of you, you're the sensory type." He adds as he directs his statement to me.

"You can assume all you like, but the fact of the matter is that I sensed you." I stated sternly as I kept my eyes on the new enemy. "Now then… Who are you and what do you want?" The man just looked at me.

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know." He stated. "But I can assure you that this doesn't concern either one of you Leaf ninja." He spat. He soon turned his attention onto Raiden. "However… you seem to be the one I've been sent here for."

"_Just who the hell is this guy?_" I thought myself. "_He wears the Hitai-ate of the Hidden Sound Village, the very village Orochimaru controls. But the real question is why he's after…_" I stopped myself from finishing that sentence once the thought hit me. "_Of course, it so obvious…_"

"You, boy…!" he says sternly as he keeps his eyes on Raiden. "You'll be coming with me!"

"Ha, over my dead body…!" Raiden quickly snaps.

"It seems to me that you didn't understand what I just said." the man says as he jumps to the ground below. "It wasn't a request. Like it or not, you're coming with me."

"I would like to see you make me." Raiden tells him. "You shouldn't underestimate me. You have no idea what I can do."

"It's not a mystery as to why you want Raiden. In fact, it's quite obvious." I said, catching the enemy's attention as I continued to stare him down. "_He_ sent you, didn't he? And you… you're nothing more than another one of _his_ damn experiments, a pawn."

"How dare you! I will not allow an impudent child like you; speak about my master in such a way!" The man growled. "I'm going to teach you a painful lesson! No one and I mean no one, will disrespect Lord Orochimaru and continue to live!"

"Did… did he just say Orochimaru?" I heard Raiden breathe out in shock. "So… that means… you work under that damn demon?"

"Of course I do. I'm completely loyal to Lord Orochimaru." He stated sternly. "I, Hyosuke Mazurka, will even give up my own life for my master."

"If he's in the leagues with Orochimaru, he's an enemy of the Hidden Leaf." Sai says as he draws his tantō. "Which means; we'll have to deal with him."

"I agree." I told Sai as I drew my katana. "And to think I actually thought we were done fighting for today. Well, it can't be helped. Sai, you ready?"

"Yes." He says.

"Raiden, are you…" I started but was cut off when Raiden suddenly rushes forward, aiming to attack the guy. "Raiden!" I yelled.

"I'll take care of you first! Then I'll deal with that damn snake!" Raiden yelled.

Raiden jumps into the air, aiming a punch at the one who called himself Hyosuke. But in a flash, he found his fist being caught. This surprised him, which gave Hyosuke the opportunity to attack. In one swift movement, he punched Raiden in the face, sending him flying back. He landed right in between me and Sai with a thud. I watched as Raiden slowly got back to his feet. He clenched his teeth as he wiped away a trickle of blood that exited the corner of his mouth. He was about to rush forward again but I extended my arm out to stop him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he questioned. "Get the hell out of my way!"

"You're not going to defeat him if you continue to attack him directly." I told him as I kept my eyes firmly on Hyosuke. "You need a better plan. I thought someone like you would easily see that."

"Then what you suggest? A sort of team up or something?" he asks.

"Well… if you hadn't rushed off the way you did, you would have known that that's exactly what I was suggesting." I told him. "And unless you have a better plan, now would be a good time to explain it." I added as I looked at him out the corner of my eye. "Well…? We're listening."

"Hmpf. As much as I hate to admit it, you're right." he tells me. "If I have any chance of defeating this guy, I'm going to need yours and Sai's help."

"Then it looks like we both can agree on that." I told him. "Alright you two, listen. We're going to have to figure out what his abilities are, and that includes his fighting style as well. Once we do, we can find a way to defeat him."

"Right!" Raiden and Sai state together.

"All right then. Let me go in first." I told them as I made a modified tiger sign. **"Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** I cried out.

Three plumes of smoke appear around me. Once the smoke dissolved, three clones were standing beside me, grasping their swords as well. With that, we simultaneously lung out, rushing towards the enemy. Using my chakra for a quick burst of speed, my clones and I disappeared for a second to maneuver ourselves. We reappeared and had Hyosuke surrounded from all sides, attempting to make him go on the defensive. But just when I thought I had him, he proved me wrong.

"**Wind Style: Whirlwind Blade Jutsu!"** Hyosuke cried.

Before either one of my clones or I could reach him, three blades of wind suddenly appear and surround him. The sharp blades of wind struck us, cancelling out all three clones and sending me flying back in the process. I was able to land on my feet and quickly started examining my injuries. I was fortunate to come out with a few minor cuts and scrapes that weren't too serious. I turned my attention back onto Hyosuke and glared him down. Well… at least we knew he was a wind element user. And by knowing that, we could use that to our advantage. But I had to figure out a way to do it.

"Kazumi." I heard Sai say.

"I'm alright." I assured him. "That's a pretty strong wind jutsu he has. It was able to leave a couple of deep indention in my metal guards. We'll need to be cautious whenever he uses that attack."

"Okay, so we'll just have to watch out for his wind jutsu. No problem." Raiden says.

"But that one simple jutsu doesn't tell us what he's capable of." Sai points out. "He could have other jutsu at his disposal."

"**Wind Style: Tempest Wave Jutsu!"** Hyosuke cries out, sending a long, sharp horizontal blade of wind our way.

"Quick, scatter!" I tell them both. Raiden, Sai and I quickly sent chakra to our feet and lung ourselves into the air, avoiding the wind attack.

"**Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"** I hear Hyosuke exclaim.

As the boys and I hover in the air, thick pearly-white fog rolled in. The Hidden Mist technique was by far one of the most annoying jutsu I ever had to deal with. Not being able to see no more than three feet in front of you meant you weren't able to see your opponent either, which was a challenge. And the situation only became worse because we had no idea what Hyosuke was capable of. He only showed us a few of his jutsu. There were strong and powerful. And for us to be trapped whenever he used them made it even worse. After hovering in the air for a few seconds more, we landed back on the ground.

"I have to get rid of this fog." I growled to myself. I performed the hands signs, making the bird sign last. **"Wind Style: Wind Barrier…."** I started.

"I don't think so." Hyosuke said.

Before I could release my jutsu, I was suddenly struck hard in my back. I cried out in pain as the force sent me flying forward. I ended up crashing into the ground, skidding in the dirt a little. Through the fog, I could hear cries of pain come from both Raiden and Sai. This was bad. If I didn't something about this fog soon, we're all going to be eliminated. I placed the palms of my hands flat on the ground and quickly picked myself up. Not wasting time, I quickly performed the hand signs as quickly as I can.

"**Wind Style: Wind Barrier Jutsu!"** I exclaimed.

My wind chakra quickly swirls around me as it begins to eliminate the surrounding fog. Seeing how this fog was much thicker than Raiden's, I knew I was going to have to pour more of my chakra into my own jutsu in order to eliminate it. I summoned more of my chakra, gathering it within my body. Once I had gathered enough, I instantly released it into my wind barrier. The burst of chakra caused the barrier to disperse farther out, making the fog move out as well. With the fog gone, I could see Raiden and Sai. They were both alright but were covered in cuts and scratches. I quickly rush over and stood beside them.

"Are you two alright?" I quickly ask.

"I'm fine." Sai says.

"Same here." Raiden adds. While we stood there, Hyosuke reappears and stands a few feet away from us. "What can we do to take this guy down?"

"I have an idea." I told them. "If we can make him use that wind barrier of his, Raiden… you can use your fire jutsu and use his wind to your advantage." I explain. "If we're able to pull this off, we may be able to end this battle."

"Then it would be best if we all attack him at once." Sai suggests. "With a big enough distraction, we may be able to persuade him to use that move once more."

"Yeah, I agree." I tell Sai.

"Then you two can count me in." Raiden tells us.

"Good. We could use all the help we can get." I replied. **"Ninja Art: Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** I call out once more, this time causing a total of ten clones to appear.

"**Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu!"** Raiden calls out. With that, four water clones quickly appear beside him.

"**Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll!"** Sai exclaims as seven large lions jump out of his scroll and stand before him.

Raiden, Sai and I traded quick glances at each other for a second. Gaining a nod from them both, the three of us lunge forward. Our clones and lions were following close behind. We made sure we kept scrutinizing eyes on Hyosuke and watched his movements very carefully. Hyosuke just smirked at us as he positioned himself into his fighting stance.

"All right, kids. Time for Round Two!" Hyosuke yelled.

The clones and lions, including Raiden, Sai and myself ran forward as we aimed to strike Hyosuke. As soon as we were close enough, we began fighting with Taijutsu once again. Surprisingly, Hyosuke was dodging our attacks like they were nothing. But when we slightly picked up our pace, we were able to get in a few hits from time to time. I got one more hit in, striking his jaw hard. He didn't take a liking to that, so he decided to use his attack.

"**Wind Style: Whirlwind…"** Hyosuke started.

"Raiden! Sai! He's about to attack, scatter!" I warned. We quickly jumped away while our clones and beasts continued. "Raiden… NOW!"I yelled.

"Yeah, I know." He replied and began performing hand signs. **"Fire Style: Burning Soul Jutsu!"** Raiden yells.

"…**Blade Jutsu!" **Hyosuke finished.

Just as his barrier appeared, Raiden sent out a large stream of fire. Sai and I quickly got out the way, avoiding being hit with such an intense attack. Just as we did, the flames struck the blades of wind, causing it to transform into a swirling tornado of fire. Once we landed on the ground, Raiden kept his attack going. I figured I could add more fuel to the flame, making sure that our opponent was finished and was nothing left but a pile of ash.

"**Wind Style: Supreme Dragon Breath Jutsu!"** I exclaimed. An extremely powerful jet of wind escaped my lips and struck the fire tornado, causing it to become hotter and bigger.

Raiden and I continued to hold our attacks, keeping the tornado burning. There was no doubt in my mind that our opponent was literally burning alive inside the center of the attack. After a minute, we both stopped sending our attack forward, allowing the blaze to die out. Once the flames had been extinguished, Raiden, Sai and I did found Hyosuke standing there, injured. He was lying face down in the dirt, motionless.

"Did you… actually think… that attack of yours… would finish me?" We all snapped our heads up as soon as we hear Hyosuke speak.

"Come on! This guy should be dead! He sustained some serious damage from that fire-wind combination!" Raiden growled. "Is this guy inhuman or something?"

The three of us stood there in shock as Hyosuke rose back to his feet. As he did so, I sensed a dark and chilling presence illuminating from his as a dark purple aura engulfs his body. By now, Hyosuke was back to his feet, but he was leaning over. His arms hung limply in front of him while his head was still lowered. He slowly begins to lift his head; causing his dark brown hair to shroud his eyes. The moment I could see his eyes piercing through the shadow, my eyes widened. After a few seconds, my eyes narrowed sharply.

"You're right, Raiden, he should be." I told him in a low tone. Raiden just look in my direction. "The reason he's still alive is because he's a demon."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Raiden asks.

"Sai. You can sense it too, right?" I asked. "Not just he's aura, but his chakra has changed as well. Plus there's a chilling dark presence lingering around him."

"You're right. It changed moments after he spoke." Sai states. I nodded, agreeing with him. "That presence is one no one could ever forget when they first encounter it."

"What are you two talking about?!" Raiden asks. "Just who is this guy?"

"You were able to sense out the change of my chakra in a matter of seconds. Very impressive." Hyosuke said with a dark chuckle following after. "I expect nothing less from my little Kazumi-chan."

"I detested being called that the first time we met and I still detest it now." I growled. "And it seems that no matter where I go, you always find a way to rear that ugly head of yours." Hyosuke just released a soft chuckle.

"And there's that anger I seek." He says. "Why don't you release the restraints on your power and show me what you can really do." I just remained silent. "Very well. It seems that I'll have to force it out of you. So be it!" he adds. **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"**

A strong gust of wind appears, striking me, Sai and Raiden hard. The attack was powerful enough to knock all three of us back. But even after being hit with such a strong wind attack, we were able to catch ourselves. But moments after we land on our feet, we were unaware that Hyosuke/Orochimaru had created clones to come after us. The next thing we knew, we were all being held in the air by our throats. I gripped Hyosuke's arm, attempting to pry his fingers from around my throat. While he kept his grip around my neck, I could feel my remaining amount of chakra being absorbed.

"Now you have two options. One: use that power of your to save yourself and your teammates. Two: you and the others will die." He says. "Now then, make your choice." He said with a dark chuckle.

Through half open lids, I glared at Hyosuke. Or should I say, Orochimaru. I'll give him this; he was very fucking persistent when it came to something that had his interest. In fact, this type of situation would be expected of him. He was no doubt getting on my last nerve. To him, I was nothing more than a damn experiment for his enjoyment. But I knew he was doing this so one day he could control Kiyiya's power. I glanced out the corners of my eyes to look at Raiden and then towards Sai. I knew it was only a matter of time before this snake drained us all of our chakra. If I was going to get out of this and save them, I had no other choice but to summon that power. I just closed my eyes and released my grip around his arm.

"So you decided to give up instead?" I heard him ask.

I didn't even respond. I just hung there. But as I did so, my nails and canine teeth grew sharper while my hair grew slightly longer but noticeably spikier. The moment my chakra changed, I felt Hyosuke's fingers slightly loosen their grip around my neck. I soon snapped opened my eyes, revealing their liquid silver color while I sent a menacing glare at Hyosuke/Orochimaru. Once my silver wolf eyes met gold snake eyes, I raised my right hand and grabbed a hold of Hyosuke's wrist.

"You want to see what I can do? Very well then, but remember, _you_ asked for it." I said in a guttural tone. I tightened my grip, causing him to release me completely. When I landed on my feet, I lifted my leg and kicked him in his stomach. I instantly released his wrist, allowing him to fly backwards. While he did, I formed a modified tiger sign. **"Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Two clones appeared behind me. As soon as the smoke cleared, they both took off. One headed over to free Sai, the other over to free Raiden. Meanwhile, I kept my eyes on Hyosuke/Orochimaru. He was picking himself up, wiping away a trickle of blood that made its way out the corner of his mouth and down along his jaw. I could see a smirk playing along his lips. Suddenly a dark chuckle erupted from his throat.

"You were able to crack a few ribs with just a single kick. That power is absolutely amazing." He says. "It will be mine."

"If you really think I'll let that happen, then you're more delusion than I thought." I growled as I clenched my hands tightly into fists.

"That's it... Get angry..." He taunted. "I know you can dish out more power than that Nine Tails brat."

"Nine Tails brat…?" I sneered. "First of all, he's name is Naruto, not Nine Tails brat." I corrected him. "And second… I do owe you for making him transform the last time we met."

With that said, I rushed forward. I drew back my fist, aiming a punch at his face. However, he was able to sidestep my attack at the last minute. So I ended up striking the tree he stood before instead. When my fist connected with the trunk, I literally pierce a hole through the bark, snapping it in two. As soon as Hyosuke/Orochimaru created some space in between us, he got on the offensive.

"**Wind Style: Vacuum Wave!"** he exclaims, sending blades of wind my way. I lunged right, avoiding the attack. "Got you!" I heard him yell. **"Earth Style: Earth Dome Prison!"** As I hovered inches above the ground, two half spheres of earth rose up, one on either side of me, and closed up, sealing me in.

"_**Kazumi!" Kiyiya yelled.**_

"_I know. We need to finish this fight quickly._" I told her as I started performing hand signs for my next move. While I was '_trapped'_, my two clones outside quickly rushed over. Seeing this, Hyosuke/Orochimaru was about to stop them. But I was able to catch him before he made a move. **"Earth Style: Headhunter Entrapment!"**

Just as I casted the jutsu, two hands emerge from the ground and grab Hyosuke's ankles. The hands soon turned into solid rock, keeping him in place. Before Hyosuke/Orochimaru could do something about this, a silver chain suddenly appears and wraps around his left wrist. The chain is soon pulled, causing him to extend his arm out fully. Seconds later, another chain appeared and wrapped around his right wrist, causing him to extend that arm as well. With my two clones keeping his arms extended and away from each other, he wouldn't be able to cast any jutsu. And with my earth jutsu keeping him immobile, he cannot dodge my final attack.

"What the…?" Hyosuke/Orochimaru yelled.

However, he was cut off when the earth dome explodes. I stood there, shrouded in silver chakra. My hands and feet were surrounded in chakra that was formed into paws with sharp claws, two wolf ears sat on top of my head and a single silver tail swung behind me. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, I leaned forward, extended my right arm, palm down, towards the ground while my left hand held my wrist. Within seconds, white lightning chakra covered my right hand. When I glanced up, my liquid silver eyes narrowed sharply once they landed on Hyosuke/Orochimaru.

"This will finish it." I growled. I set my hand on the ground and rushed forward, slicing through the earth as I moved. With the power of my attack, as well as my tailed beast chakra, I was moving with incredible speed. Before long I was right in front of Hyosuke/Orochimaru. **"Tailed Beast Art: Ultimate White Lightning Blade!"** I exclaimed as I thrust my arm forward.

My charged lightning blade stabbed him dead in the chest, piercing him through the heart in the process. With my hand still lodge in his chest, I turned my head slightly so that my eyes met his. As I sent him a piercing defiant stare, I found him returning the same look. But this time around, I didn't look away. I stood my ground and kept glaring. I was going to prove to this snake that he no longer intimidated me like he did before.

"If you come after me, I promise that it would be you in this position instead of one of your damn pawns." I growled. The response I received was Orochimaru's evil laughter.

"As I thought, there's no doubt I'll need the Sharingan to tame that beast inside of you." Orochimaru stated. I just sent a sharper glare his way. Neither Kiyiya nor myself appreciated what he just called us. "However, I'm sad to say that time's up for today. But rest assured, my Kazumi-chan, we will meet again."

"Why you…" I growled. As I continued to stare him down, I noticed Hyosuke's eyes had changed, returning back to their natural pupil-less orbs of black.

"It… it seems that… I wasn't able to complete my mission." Hyosuke strained out in a quiet voice. "Pathetic. Being taken down… by a bunch… of… children. Forgive me….. Lord… Orochi….maru"

I continued to glare at Hyosuke while my blood began to boil over, "_He's still loyal to that monster, even after what just happened._" I thought to myself. "_Unbelievable…_"

While I stood there, I stopped my chakra flow, cancelling my attack. Just as I was about to remove my arm, I spotted an explosive tag spark to life inside Hyosuke's vest. Acting quickly, I pull my hand from his chest and kicked him back. Hyosuke's body flew away from me and the others and hits to the ground with a solid thud. Seconds later, the explosive tag explodes and Hyosuke's body engulfs into purple flames. The flames burned the body quickly, not leaving anything behind. There was no doubt that this was some kind of defense mechanism created by either Orochimaru or Kabuto. They definitely didn't want anyone to figure out where they were. So of course destroying the body made sense.

"_I swear… next time, it will be that demon._" I thought to Kiyiya. "_But I hope this message makes him think twice about messing with us._"

"_**I doubt it, Pup. We both know how persistent he is." Kiyiya points out. "For all we know, this probably incited him instead."**_

"_Whether our message frightens him (which I doubt as well) or incites him, the fact of the matter is that he no longer frightens me._" I tell her. Before long, Hyosuke's body had vanished. There wasn't even a hint of his ashes left. "_Yeah. They're definitely didn't want to take any chances._" I thought.

Once I knew that the fight was over, I finally calmed myself down. I allowed my chakra to dissipate and return back into the seal. My eyes changed back to their slate grey color, my nails and canines returned back to normal and my hair lost its spiky style. As soon as the adrenaline rush had vanished, a wave of exhaustion took its place, causing me to fall to my knees. I just sat there, trying to catch my breath once more.

"Kazumi!" I heard Sai yell. In a matter of seconds, I found him kneeling beside me. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Sai. I just used too much of my chakra, so I'm just suffering from exhaustion." I told him.

"So I'm guessing that all that power came from that demon you have sealed inside of you?" I heard Raiden ask as he walked towards us.

"Sort of, but it's a bit more… well… complicated to explain, Raiden." I answered in between breaths. "Anyway… You better go check on Natsume and make sure she's alright." I told him. He nods in agreement and proceeds to move. After a minute, I got back to my feet.

"So you're just like Naruto?" I heard Sai ask as he rose back to his full height. "I mean, you have a demon inside you as well." He whispered.

I released a soft sigh, "Yes, that's right. Just like Naruto, I'm a Jinchuriki." I told him. "But listen, Sai. Not everyone knows about this. So can I trust you not to say a word?"

"Sure. You can trust me." He says, smiling. "After all, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Right." I said with a nod.

With the conversation over, we proceeded to head over to where Raiden and Natsume were sitting. After taking a few steps forward, I found my vision going in and out of focus. It was bad enough that my entire body was in pain, but now everything felt heavy. This was a feeling I knew all too well. The first time this happened, I immediately passed out. So the fact that I was still conscious showed how far I've come when I first started my training to master Kiyiya's power. But even with all the training, I still had quite a ways to go.

"Hey." I heard. I glanced up to see Raiden. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm just exhausted." I told him. The next thing I knew, I was losing my balance. "D… Damn it." I strained out as I started falling backwards, losing consciousness.

"Kazumi…!" I heard Sai yell.

"Huh? Hey, Kazumi!" I heard Raiden yell soon after. I heard them calling out my name once more as everything around me went black and quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location, Normal Point of View:<strong>

Within a dark room, a single candle was seen burning on the only table that sat inside the room. The flame suddenly starts to flicker violently and changes from yellow to purple. As the purple flame continued to burn, a certain individual was standing inside the room, watching this happening. Within seconds that the flame turned purple, it soon went out. The individual just narrowed their eyes slightly at the candle before them.

"Hmm. It seems that the end of Hyosuke Mazurka." Kabuto said quietly to himself. "But I don't think the target eliminated him. It had to be someone else." After exiting the room, Kabuto quietly walked down the long corridor before entering another room. "Lord Orochimaru. I have some news about Hyosuke."

"I already aware of the situation, Kabuto." Orochimaru stated before Kabuto could continue. "Hyosuke was defeated.

"Unfortunately, yes." Kabuto said. "But… I don't think Hyosuke was defeated by your primary target. I believe that someone else was there and helped to take him down."

"Yes and you're absolutely right." Orochimaru stated. "_I fought her and stared her dead in the eyes, thanks to the link I created with Hyosuke. It would seem that my little Kazumi is getting stronger._"He thought as he laughed evilly within his own mind.

"What would you like for me to do?" Kabuto asks.

"There's no need for you to do anything." Orochimaru answered. "Hyosuke was simply a guinea pig, nothing more. In fact, he was able to provide me with some very interesting and very useful information."

"Which would be?" Kabuto asked.

"He was only sent to the Land of Waves to retrieve the Honoka boy. It was just pure luck that he encountered Kazumi there." Orochimaru explained. "She's, along with that character, Sai, were the ones who helped him defeat Hyosuke. But, even though I lost him, he gave me an idea of how strong she is."

"I see." Kabuto said quietly. "Would you like for me to send another one of your experiments out. Maybe the next one can go finish the job Hyosuke started."

"Like I said, there's no need." The snake stated once more. "However, I want you to make sure that Sasuke finishes his training for today. Please let him know that. Right now, he is the one that will have my undivided attention."

"Of course, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said. He bows and quietly leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

"_Hmm. The girl isn't the problem here. It's that damn beast I'm worried about the most. Who would have ever thought that she would be a suitable host?_" Orochimaru thought to himself. "_But of course once I have her DNA, and the Sharingan, that beast will be under my control._"

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later, Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

When I regained consciousness, I opened my eyes to find everything blurry. But once my vision focused, I found myself looking up to see the clear blue sky peeping through the trees, telling me that it was still daylight. That's when I realized I was lying on the ground. I glance downward to see a small campfire burning. The only sound that could be heard was the fire crackling from the pit. When I moved, the pain from before reappeared but it was slightly better. Carefully and slowly I sat up, removing the blanket that covered me. As I did so, the events that occurred, which I guessed happened an hour or so ago, came flooding back.

"_That's right. I blacked out because of my recent use of Kiyiya's chakra._" I thought to myself as I recalled the recent events.

"_**Well… What did you expect to happen in the condition you were in?" I heard Kiyiya ask. "For the record, it wouldn't have been as bad as it was if you had more of your own chakra in your system."**_

"_Well it's all thanks to that damn snake for nearly absorbing all the remaining chakra I had left._" I pointed out. "_But… at least the fight's over._"

"_**Yeah, for now at least." she tells me. "So we may have a chance to focus more on your training. That's if nothing else comes up."**_

"_But you and I both know that life has a sick way of throwing a curveball straight into our plans._" I thought tiredly. "_So we can only hope it doesn't._"

"Hmm? Oh, you're awake."I heard. I looked over to my left to see Sai. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not gonna lie. I'm still a bit sore and exhausted." I told him. "But I can't complain. This is what's expected for using that power, especially with my chakra at such a low point." I explained as I shifted into a comfortable position.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised to hear that." He adds. "Didn't you say Naruto was in the same condition when he used his demon's power?"

"Yeah, I did. But remember, his transformation was slightly different from my own." I reminded him. "But nonetheless, we both can suffer from the same effects."

"I see." Sai says quietly.

"Ah, so you're finally awake." I heard Raiden say. I glanced to my right to see him and Natsume walking towards us.

"Yep, I'm awake." I told him and soon set my eyes on Natsume. "She's not going to attack me or anything, is she?" I asked with a cautious look.

"No, she won't. While you were out, I explained everything to her once she'd regained consciousness." Raiden explains. "So… we're all cool."

"That may be, but I still owe her one for shocking me." Natsume tells him.

"Which means I should keep an eye on you." I told her. I heard her scoff under her breath before she turns around to walk away. "Yep. I can see its going to really take some time before she can trust us."

"No, she trusts you." Raiden assures me. "She just doesn't trust you as much as I do."

"Well that makes me feel much better." I stated with sarcasm. Raiden just shakes his head. "Uh by the way…. Where are we anyway?" I ask.

"We're near the old compound of the Honoka Clan." Raiden answers. "We moved you here so we could take care of your injuries, as well as Sai's and my own." He explained. I soon glanced down to find my right hand and wrist wrapped. "You've been out for awhile."

"Yeah, I can see that. And it definitely feels like I've been out too." I tell her.

"Well, if you rest enough, you'll be fine in no time." he points out.

"You're right. And uh, thanks for your help." I tell him.

"Don't mention it." He replies. He soon turns and makes his way towards Natsume.

"Sai, I want to thank you as well." I told him.

"Don't mention it." He assures me.

I nodded and sighed quietly and directed my attention on my bandaged hand, "Well… this day has been quite eventful. Wouldn't you agree Sai?" I asked.

"Yes. Indeed it has, Sparky." He tells me as he sends me a small smile.

With my head still lowered, I looked at him through half opened lids, "Sai, in all seriousness. Get rid of that damn nickname. I mean it." I told him. He just looked at me with a smile still printed on his face.


	15. Return Back To The Hidden Leaf

**Well, I'm back and as promised, here's one of the two chapters. **This chapter as well as the next are sort of fillers but they do follow the Canon story.** To be honest, I was surprised that I was even able to finish. I've been spending the majority of my time playing outside with my five year old cousin (who I treat as my little brother). So for the past two weeks, I've been either playing baseball, soccer, watching him ride his bike or chasing after him. He definitely tired me out, but I still love him.**

**Oh, and before I forget, my friend Blackpitbull is working on his own story. So if you're into Metal Gear Solid, check out his story. This is after all his first story and could use some positive reviews.**

**So without further ado... let's carry on, shall we.**

**-Kazumi**

* * *

><p><em>Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami<em>

_Chapter Fifteen: Return Back To The Hidden Leaf, Mission Accomplished_

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

While we sat there in a comfortable silence, Sai and I decided to rest a little bit longer. We needed to restore as much energy and chakra we lost before we headed out to return back to the Hidden Leaf. It wasn't because we were in much of a hurry, but I knew Lady Tsunade would want us to return as soon as possible. And with the remaining members of the Akatsuki still out looking for the remaining Jinchuriki and their Tailed Beasts, I couldn't help but to agree. While we sat there, Natsume and Raiden sat across from us as we continued our discussion.

"So let me see if I got this right." Raiden says. "That guy, Hyosuke, was one of Orochimaru's pawns, err… experiments?" he asks. Sai and I just nod our heads once to answer his question. "And during the middle of the fight, when his chakra changed, that dark presence and chakra was really Orochimaru?"

"Yes, that's correct." I tell him.

"How the heck is that even possible?" Raiden asks. "And where did he even get a technique like that in the first place?"

"Who knows" I answered as I shrug my shoulders. "To be honest, it's not all too surprising. For all I know, it could be one of his own techniques or… it could be one he gained from one of his many experiments. So to answer your question as to where he got it from… Your guess is as good as mine."

"But in the end, you were able to defeat him." He asks. "I mean, that attack of yours killed Orochimaru, right?" I shook my head.

"No. Unfortunately it did not." I tell him. "That jutsu only allowed him to gain control over Hyosuke's mind and body. With that, he was able to use Hyosuke's jutsu, as well as he's own, to fight. I only killed Hyosuke, not Orochimaru."

"Damn it, so that bastard's still alive." Raiden groaned to himself. "This is bad, but it's a good thing as well." I couldn't help but to widen my eyes in shock at what he just said. "That gives me the opportunity to end him myself." With that, I snapped my head up to look straight at Raiden.

"If you go out looking for him and by sheer luck you actually find him, you'll only be walking straight to your death." I said sternly. My comment caused Raiden to look up at me. "He's not to be taken lightly. He was once known as one of the Legendary Sannin of the Hidden Leaf. Not only that but he's an S-Rank Missing Nin with a variety of different jutsu under his disposal. You won't stand a chance against him at your current level."

"Are you calling Raiden weak!?" Natsume snaps. I looked over at her, sending her a serious and stern glare, the same one I was giving Raiden seconds ago.

"I'll admit that Raiden is quite strong and has amazing skills, however, that alone won't be enough against that snake." I told her in the same tone that mimicked the look I was giving her. "Trust me, Sai, myself and our teammates all have an idea as to what he can withstand and what he can do. But that's just it, an idea and nothing more."

"Kazumi is right on all accounts." Sai adds. "In case you've forgotten, we were able to defeat you both. So what makes you think you can defeat him when we couldn't?"

I soon relaxed and lowered the tone of my voice, "Look, we understand that you want to make Orochimaru pay and avenge your clan. But that doesn't give you a good enough reason to run in knowing you're running straight to your death." I explained to them. "You need to be smart and think things through first."

Raiden just released a soft sigh, "If he's as strong as you two say he is; then it would seem that I'll have to step up my training." Raiden says quietly. "And is seems that it would make more sense to go on with my original plan."

"Your original plan...?" I repeated as I relaxed. "And what would that be?"

"To start my search for someone who resides in the Hidden Leaf." he answers. "My father had left me a letter stating that he would be able to help me." I glanced to my left to look at Sai. We remained silent as we exchanged looks. After a moment, we turned our attention back onto the Hidden Mist Ninja.

"Who is this individual your father told you to seek out?" I asked.

"He's known by different aliases, but he's more commonly known as the _Copy Ninja_: Kakashi Hatake." Raiden answers.

At the sound of my brother's name, I kept the expression on my face as neutral as possible. But on the inside, I was caught off guard for a moment and couldn't help but to wonder why he was looking for my brother. A better question would be: why would Raiden's father tell him to look for him? And besides, my brother wasn't known for taking in students so easily, especially if they're from a completely different nation. I know I can trust Raiden and Natsume (to some extent) but I honestly can't help but become very cautious when it comes to certain things. If any of my friends, my brother or my village is brought into anything, that's when I become very protective. I mean, I know my brother can take care of himself but I just can't help it. And it didn't matter to me that he was my older sibling.

"You're looking for Kakashi Hatake." I said calmly, making it sound more like a statement then a question. "And you think he can help you with your training so you'll be ready to fight Orochimaru?"

"Yes, that's right." Raiden says with a slight nod of his head.

"Hmm, I see." I replied quietly, keeping my tone as normal as possible. "Well, he does reside in the Hidden Leaf. However, before you can even attempt to ask him, you'll have to talk to our Hokage. It's mainly up to her if you're either allowed to stay within the Hidden Leaf or not."

"That's understandable." He states.

"And also, try not to get your hopes up." I added. "Kakashi Hatake isn't known for taking in new students out of the blue."

"I'm aware of that. But I have to try." He replies.

"Hmm, alright then." I say as I stand up from my seat. "We should get our things together and pack up. We'll leave as soon as everyone is ready."

"Kazumi…" Sai says as he stands up. "Are you sure you're ready to head out? I mean, it doesn't look like you've completely healed just yet."

"Don't worry Sai, I'll be fine." I assured him.

"Are you sure? The last time you said that, you passed out a few seconds later." Raiden pointed out as he and Natsume got to their feet.

"Thanks for refreshing my memory, Raiden." I told him in a sarcastic tone. "But yes, I'm sure."

Raiden just nodded his head in understanding. He and Natsume soon turned to gather up their things. As they left, I glanced over at Sai but we didn't utter a single word. Once Natsume and Raiden disappeared, we turned around and started gathering our stuff back into our backpacks. While I did so, I couldn't help but to ponder away at my own thoughts.

"_**Why would this boy think that your brother will train him?" Kiyiya asks me. "And who's to say that your brother will agree to help."**_

"_Yeah, I know._" I replied. "_But as far as I can see it, he's an ally and I do trust him. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't keep a real close eye on him and Natsume._"

"_**That would be wise." She says.**_

"_Right…_" I agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip no Jutsu, Outside The Hidden Leaf Village:<strong>

We were just reaching the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Forest, which meant we weren't too far from the main entrance of the village. It would be about ten minutes or so before we could see the gates. Sai and I were leading the way while Raiden and Natsume followed a couple of feet behind us. I was still feeling a bit weak, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. And luckily I hadn't passed out throughout the duration of the trip back. But I knew it would be at least another day before the effects disappear altogether. While we continued to move, I soon directed my attention to Natsume and Raiden.

"Here's a heads up." I said quietly to them. "When we take you to Lady Hokage, be sure to show her the respect she deserves. Otherwise you'll be kicked out or worse."

"Rest assured. We will show our respect." Raiden told us. "And Natsume will also be on her best behavior. Won't you, Natsume?" he asks as he looks at her.

"Of course I will, Raiden." She says sternly. I nodded my head, once I knew I had nothing to worry about, and turned back around. "Hey, Kazumi…"

"Hmm?" I answered, glancing back once more.

"So tell me. How do you know that damn snake, Orochimaru?" he asks.

"Well for one, he's the one responsible for attacking our village three years ago." I explained. "And because of his attack, we lost many people that day."

"We also had an encounter with him not too long ago." Sai adds.

"I see." He says quietly. "From the sounds of things, it seems that you've been having more trouble dealing with him then we have."

"Yeah, we certainly have." I agreed in a quiet tone. "He's like a thorn in your side that you just can't get rid of and it just irritates the hell out of you."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, we spotted the large gates up ahead. I was a little relieved that this mission was finally over. From dealing with Raiden and Natsume to fighting HyosukeOrochimaru, I say that this mission was successful. I just hope Lady Tsunade understands our reason for bringing them back to the Hidden Leaf. Honestly, I really don't want to find myself in a lecture, especially not after coming from a long mission. Before long we made it to the large gates and proceeded to enter.

"Hey Kazumi… Sai…" Kotetsu said as we walked through the gates. We looked to our left to see him and Izumo at the pedestrian station.

"Hi Kotetsu… Izumo..." I replied back.

"Hey. Are you guys just returning back from your mission?" Izumo asks.

"Yep, that's right." I told him.

"Well, you two got back here sooner than we thought." Izumo says. "I guess that C-rank mission wasn't too hard for you two to handle."

"Well, I guess you can say that." I tell him.

"So…? Who are these two?" Kotetsu asks.

"This is Raiden Honoka and Natsume. They're a couple of comrades that assisted us with our mission." I explained. "They are having a bit of trouble with a common enemy of ours, so we figured we would let them talk to Lady Tsunade about helping us out. I mean, we would be killing two birds with one stone."

"All right, but be sure to keep a close eye on them." Izumo instructs.

"Heh, I'm way ahead of you there, Izumo." I assured him and Kotetsu. "I'll see you two later." I said as we started walking again, passing them by.

"Wow. The Hidden Leaf is definitely bigger than the Land of Waves." I heard Natsume say. "How many people live here?"

"Too many to count," I answered. "Come on, we better hurry to see Lady Tsunade. She really hates to be kept waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Mansion, Outside Lady Tsunade's Office:<strong>

After walking up the long flight of stairs and down the curving corridor, we finally made it to the center and stood before Lady Tsunade's office door. I calmly knocked on the door a few times and we all patiently waited for her to answer.

"Enter!" We heard Lady Tsunade yell out.

Not wasting any time, I opened the door quietly and entered. Sai entered behind me while Raiden and Natsume following closely behind him. Inside, Lady Shizune was just placing a cup of tea on Lady Tsunade's desk while she looked through a few documents that she held in her hand. Once the door closed behind us, Lady Tsunade's head lifted, her eyes landed right on us while we stood before her desk.

"Ah. Welcome back, you two." Lady Tsunade says. "I have already received a report stating that the gold convoy went without any problems. Of course there were a few wild animals here and there, but nothing you two could handle. Um… who is this you have with you?"

"Lady Tsunade. This is Raiden Honoka and his teammate, Natsume." I said as I gestured to them. "They're both from the Land of Waves."

"Hello, Lady Hokage. It's an honor to meet you." Raiden says as he and Natsume respectfully bow to Lady Tsunade.

"Very respectful I see." Lady Tsunade says. "It's nice to meet you both. So Kazumi, how did the rest of the mission go?"

"Everything was going well until one of Orochimaru's experiments decided to appear from out of nowhere and pick a fight with us." I explained. "But he was dealt with quickly. Sai, Raiden and I were successfully able to do so."

"I see." She says. "So tell me, what happened to them. And not only that, what's the status on the leopards. Where you able to take care of them as well?"

"Well, after defeating Hyosuke Mazurka, an explosive tag was set off and his body engulfed into purple flames. Nothing was left, not even ashes." I explained. "And as for the leopards, uh, well…. You're looking at them." I said, gesturing to the two Mist Ninja again.

"Huh? Come again." she asks in a confused tone. To help her better understand it, we all explained everything from the beginning. It took some time but it had to be explained anyway. "Now I see. So you two are victims of Orochimaru as well."

"Yes. That's right." Raiden says.

"Well. I can give you two a place to stay. But once you start earning money on missions, you'll are going to have to start paying for rent." Lady Tsunade told them. "But I don't want to hear neither one of you causing some kind of trouble in this village, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am..." Raiden and Natsume stated together.

"And as for the mission, I'm labeling it a success. Good work, Kazumi, Sai. You both have done an excellent job." She adds.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Sai and I say together as we respectfully bowed to her.

"Kazumi will show you to the place you'll be staying." She explained as she gestured me to move forward. Once there, she hands me a sheet of paper with an address. "Take them here."

"Okay, Lady Tsunade." I said.

"You're dismissed!" she stated. "Oh, there's one more thing, Sai, Kazumi. Take it easy for now until you are needed." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." We said together.

With that said, we all turned around to exit the office. Once I closed the door, Natsume, Raiden, Sai and I proceeded down the hallway. As we made our way out of the Hokage's mansion, it was quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were our footsteps echoing off the walls. I kept my eyes forward and placed my hands inside the pockets of my jacket. As I walked, I could only ponder at my recent encounter with Orochimaru. I couldn't' say if that meeting was just a mere coincidence or not. But knowing Orochimaru, there was a slim chance to none that it was just by chance.

"_Damn it. We'll need to take care of that snake soon._" I thought. "_It feels like I can't go anywhere without seeing him in some way or form._"

"_**Well, at least we know he hasn't abandoned his goal to capture you to get what he wants." Kiyiya pointed out. "But don't worry; we'll be ready for him. Trust me."**_

"_Yeah, you're right._" I agreed.

"Hmm? Well now, look who we have here." A familiar voice asks, catching my attention. While Natsume, Raiden, and Sai looked forward, I followed suit and lifted my head. There I find Kakashi standing before us. "Yo." He greets as he holds one hand up in the air. Typical Kakashi.

"Huh? Kakashi sensei?" I said a bit surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Captain Yamato were busy with Naruto's training."

"Well, I had to put his training on standby for a moment." He explains. "Lady Tsunade had a mission that needed my attention. And of course, Naruto didn't like the sound of that. So I left Yamato in charge until I got back."

"So you're just getting back yourself, Kakashi sensei?" Sai asks him.

"Yep, that's right." he answers. "I'm actually on my way to turn in my report now."

"Oh, I see." I replied.

"So. Who is this?" he asks.

"Oh, uh. This is Raiden Honoka and Natsume." I told him. "They helped us out during our mission. We just got back and finished reporting in to Lady Tsunade not too long ago."

"So how did the mission go?" he asks.

"Heh, mission accomplished Kakashi sensei." I told him in a proud tone. "We even got the stamp of approval from Lady Tsunade."

"Hmm, just what I expect from my teammates." He says as he gives us his signature one-eyed masked smile. "Well… I better head in. We'll talk more about it later, all right, Imouto."

"All right. I'll see you later, Nii-san." I told him.

With that, we respectfully excused ourselves and started moving. While I kept my eyes forward and continued to move down the hall, I could feel Kakashi's eye on me. I slightly and carefully looked out the corner of my eye to find that I was right. Kakashi was watching us as we left. I quickly turned my attention forward and acted normal.

"Okay. Hold on a minute. Kakashi Hatake is your brother?" Raiden asks in a surprised tone. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Come on. Did you really expect me to just tell you everything about myself just like that?" I asked him as I looked back. "After all, we just became allies."

"I guess you have a point there." Raiden says quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

As Kazumi, Natsume and Raiden continued down the hall, Kakashi watched them as they disappeared behind a corner. He knew something was bothering his sister. No matter how good she was of hiding it, he could still sense it. He decided to deal with it after he met with Lady Tsunade. So he turned around and proceeded forward. A few minutes later, he was standing before Lady Tsunade after giving her his report. Tsunade quickly went over the information as he stood there before her.

"Hmm. I see." She says as she sets the clipboard on the desk. "So the Akatsuki have finally decided to show their heads. Then we need to be alert if they are heading to the Hidden Leaf."

"Right." Kakashi agrees.

"We'll be ready for them." Lady Tsunade says.

"If that's all Lady Tsunade, I will take my leave now." Kakashi says and starts to turn around to leave the office.

"Kakashi. Just a second." She says, causing him to stop. "There's something I need to inform you of that needs your attention."

"Hmm? What would that be?" he asks.

"Not too long ago, Kazumi and Sai were inside my office after just returning back from a mission in the Land of Waves." She explains. "Along with them were two individuals. Raiden Honoka and Natsume."

"Ah, yes. I bumped into them on my way here." He tells her.

"Oh. Then I assume that she already explain it to you." She says.

"Hmm? Explain what, Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asks. Obviously a little confused.

"Uh? She didn't?" she asked, sounding a bit surprised. "Hmm. I guess she thought I would be the one to explain."

"Am I missing something?" Kakashi asks.

"Don't worry. I'll give you a full explanation on everything." Lady Tsunade assured him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

After leaving the Hokage Mansion, Sai and I showed Raiden and Natsume to their new apartment. The location was close to the downtown area, so I knew they weren't going to have any trouble finding food or clothing markets since they were practically a block or so away. After doing so, we left so they could get accustomed to their new home. Within a matter of minutes, we made it to the small intersection where we parted ways.

"I think our mission went quite well. Plus I think we made a pretty good team. Wouldn't you agree, Sai?" I asked.

"Yes, I think so as well." He agreed. "I guess we learned a little more about each other, including our abilities." He adds.

"Yeah, we did." I said with a nod. "There's no doubt that our teamwork will be better the next time we're on a mission."

"You're right." he says. "Well, I'll see you later, Kazumi."

"Yeah, I'll see ya around." I tell him.

With that, we both headed down different paths. Once I made it home, I jumped out of my shoes and headed up to my room. Once I entered, I removed my backpack and katana and sat them both beside my nightstand. After removing my jacket, armbands and steel armguards, I started unraveling the bandage, examining my injured hand and wrist. I easily noticed that there were fewer scratches and barely any pain since I could move my hand around more freely.

"_Looks like I'm going to need more training if I'm going to master that new move._" I thought to myself as I continued to flex my hand open and close.

I soon walked over to my closet and pulled out my civilian attire. I sat my clothes on my bed and disappeared into the bathroom. After getting cleaned up, I changed into my clean pair of clothes and rewrapped my wrist with fresh bandages before I made my way downstairs. Since I really wasn't up to make something that would take longer than ten minutes to make, I settled with a bowl of instant ramen. After eating, I left the apartment and decided to head on over to the training grounds to see how Naruto's training was coming along. I didn't have anything else to do and I doubt Lady Tsunade would give me and Sai another mission since we just got back. As I walked down the street, I spotted a familiar pink haired kunoichi walking a few feet ahead of me.

"Hey, Sakura!" I called out. Within seconds, Sakura stopped walking and turned around to look back at me. I quicken my pace so I could catch up to her.

"Hey." She greeted back. "So when did you and Sai get back?" she asked.

"We got in a little over an hour ago." I told her. "Oh by the way, Inari and Tsunami wanted me to tell you hello."

"You got to see Inari and Tsunami?" she asks. I simply nod my head to answer her question. "Wow. It's been over three years since I've seen either one of them."

"I know. So I told them that the next time I come, I would definitely bring you, Naruto and Kakashi with me." I told her.

"Say. Did she ask about Sasuke-kun too?" she asks.

"Yeah, she did." I answered. "But I just told her that everyone was doing alright and just left it at that. I didn't really go into details or anything."

"I see." She says quietly.

"Uh, so… where are you off to?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh! Well, I'm heading over to the training grounds." She explains as she holds up a small brown basket. "I made Naruto some food pills to help him out."

"You made him food pills? Since when did you start making food pills?" I asked. I was a little shocked.

"Well, I just learned to be honest." She explains as she pulls back the white cloth that covered them. "This is the first batch I've made so far."

I glanced down and saw the bigger than usual food pills, "Sakura, they look more like food balls then food pills." I told her. "I'm not expert, but I don't think they're supposed to be that big."

"You can say that these are super food pills." She tells me. "These are filled with nutrients that are good for you. In addition to healthy herbs mixed in with precise doses of medicine for natural energy boosts. You want to try one?"

"Uh, maybe next time. Besides, these are for Naruto after all. He'll need them more than I do." I told her kindly. "_When she says healthy, she wasn't kidding. There's nothing but healthy junk inside them. Whatever she used is quite potent. I can literally smell the different herbs and medicines she used to make them._" I thought privately to myself.

"Aw, come on. At least try one and tell me what you think." She says.

I just looked at her and saw a persistent look on her face. I groaned inwardly knowing I was so going to regret this decision, "Alright, I'll try one." I tell her as I take one from the basket. I turn around and bit into the food ball, instantly tasting everything I smelled. I popped the remaining piece into my mouth and quickly chewed the medicine ball as I replaced my mask.

"Well? What do you think?" she asks.

"I can say that if you were aiming for it to be healthy, you've definitely hit your mark." I tell her as I swallowed the contents. "But should it taste like strong medicine?" I asked.

"That's what makes it healthy." She explains. "The combination of the right herbs and medicines helps make it healthy. Plus the fresh fruits and nuts mix in adds flavor and the nutrition needed."

"Well I don't mind it being healthy; it's just the strong taste of medicine that's really getting to me." I explained to her. "Just how many different herbs and medicines did you use anyway? I can literally smell and taste over four different things mixed inside it."

"I'm not quite sure. I told you that this was my first batch." She tells me. Her answer didn't make me fill any better.

"Sakura, I really hope you know what you're doing." I tell her. "I understand that you're a medical ninja and all, but still…"

"Don't worry, everything I mixed together is one hundred percent safe." She assures me. "Huh? Hey, what happened to your hand?" she suddenly asks.

"Oh, you mean this?" I asked as I lifted my arm up. "It's nothing, really. Just a few scratches, that's all. Besides, they are already healing. It'll be better by tomorrow."

"Okay, if you say so." She says. "So where were you heading?"

"I was heading to the training grounds myself." I tell her. "I wanted to see how far along Naruto was in his training. When I left he was just getting started."

"We'll find out once we get there." She tells me as she covers the food pills. "So how about we head there together."

"Sure." I said with a nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Leaf Training Grounds:<strong>

When Sakura and I made it to the training grounds, we found over a hundred of Naruto's clone spread out. The sheer number of clones Naruto could make still surprises me. And from the looks of things, they were all grasping something tightly in their hands. From time to time, I would see a clone opening their hands and a small smile would appear. But that didn't prevent the others from breaking their concentration. I could only guess that this had something to do with Kakashi's plan to make him stronger. I glanced over to our left to see Captain Yamato sitting on the ground, surrounded by nine strange wooden pillars, while he extended arm out with his palm facing Naruto and his clone army. No doubt he was sitting there just in case the Nine Tails decided to make an appearance.

"Hmm, looks like he's making some progress." Sakura says, breaking the silence between us. "Before you know it, he'll have his new jutsu in no time."

"Well what did you expect from Naruto?" I asked her. "He's always been a hard worker. And he won't give up until he completes whatever task that's given to him."

"Yeah, you're right about that." She agreed.

"Alright Naruto, it's about time to cancel the jutsu." We heard Kakashi tell him.

"Right!" We heard Naruto reply back. When he does so, the entire field was covered with white smoke. Seconds later, the smoke vanished. "Heh, I'll have my new jutsu in no time…" he says but suddenly starts to fall forward.

"Naruto!" Sakura and I exclaim together as we rushed forward. Before Naruto could fall to the ground, Kakashi had rushed over and caught him. He soon carries him over to where he and Captain Yamato were.

"Kakashi sensei…!" Sakura yelled. "Is Naruto alright?"

"Not to worry, he's fine." Kakashi assured us. "He's just exhausted for overdoing it. He'll be back to his feet in no time."

"That's good to hear." I said quietly.

"Maybe these can help him. They're food pills. They should help him regain his strength." Sakura explains as she sits them down on the bench. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you later." She tells us.

"Alright, we'll catch you later, Sakura." I tell her. With that, she turns and proceeds to exit the training grounds. Once she left, I turned to look at Kakashi. "So… what exactly is this training method?" I asked.

"Naruto is working on mastering his wind nature chakra. Right now, he's attempting to slice a leaf in half." Kakashi explains.

"So Naruto has a Wind nature, huh?" I asked, sounding a bit surprised. "Well that explains the session. And like always, he's overdoing it with the training."

"Speaking of overdoing things, mind telling me what happened to your arm?" Kakashi asks as he gestures to my bandaged arm.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it _overdoing_ it." I corrected him. "You can say that I was testing the waters of my new technique."

"A new technique?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not exactly new; it's more of an enhanced form of an existing jutsu." I explained. "I'm working on a stronger version of your Lightning Blade."

"Let me guess. You attempted to put more chakra then necessary to make the attack stronger and faster. Is that it?" he asked.

"Uh, yes and no." I answered. "But anyway, the bottom line is that I'm going to need more training in order to gain full control over it."

"Understandable." He says.

"On to a different topic, I have a question." I tell him.

"Hmm? And what would that be?" he asks.

"It's about Raiden Honoka." I tell him. "Did you know his father by any chance?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. He's name was Fuyuki Honoka. We were both in the ANBU and I've teamed up with him on more than one occasion." Kakashi explains. "But when Fuyuki left the ANBU, he and his family moved from the Hidden Leaf to the Land of Waves so they could be closer to their clan."

"Hmm, well that explains quite a bit." I said quietly to myself. "_So that's why his father told him to look for Kakashi._" I thought.

"Lady Tsunade has already informed me that he wants me to train him. But as you know, I'm currently busy with Naruto's training, which is my main priority at the moment." He says, causing me to jump out of my thoughts for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." I said quietly.

"Which is why I have a small favor to ask you." he adds. I just look at him with a curious look. "You see, I was thinking that since you have trained with me before…"

"Let me stop you right there." I told him as I raised a hand in the air. "You want me to stand in your place and train Raiden? Is that the favor you had in mind?" I asked him, finishing his sentence.

"Yep, you got it." He says as he nods his head.

"Hmm… Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. I mean I've fought him, so I have a better understanding of what he needs to improve on." I contemplated to myself. "And it's not like I have anything else better to do, other than my own training."

"Not only that, but you can benefit from this yourself." He points out. "By having a new opponent, you'll be faced with new challenges. You'll gain more experience and knowledge from fighting him."

"Yeah, you sort of have a point there. And I'm always up for a new challenge." I told him. "Alright, I'll do it but you still owe me one."

"Yeah, I knew it wouldn't be that easy for you to agree with that." He says, mainly to himself.

"Heh, of course not." I said with a soft chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be out shortly. Please don't forget to review...<strong>


	16. Let The Training Commence

_Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami_

_Chapter Sixteen: Let The Training Commence, The Akatsuki Make Their Move_

**The following morning, Kazumi's Point of View:**

After getting a good night's sleep, I woke up around eight. After taking a quick shower, I got dressed into a pair of dark blue pants and my sleeveless dark blue shirt. I bandaged my ankles and slip on my dark blue armbands. I kept my hair down, tied my headband around my neck, grabbed my katana and the rest of my gear and made my way downstairs. After eating breakfast, I jumped into my shoes, placed my sword on my back and quietly left. While walking down the streets, I found several shops and stores open and ready for business. A few of them waved and told me good morning, which I respectfully returned. As I continued on my way…

"Hey, Kazumi!" I suddenly heard someone yell. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to find Raiden heading right towards me.

"Oh. Morning, Raiden." I greeted.

"Good morning." He greeted back as he stops in front of me. "Looks like I have luck on my side. I was just looking for you."

"That's kind of funny. I was heading towards your apartment myself." I told him. "So why were you looking for me?"

"Well, I wanted to ask if there were any training grounds around here." He explains. "I was hoping to get some training in today."

"Yeah, we have quite a few all around the village." I answered. "I can lead you to one of them. And while we're heading there, I need to talk to you about your training with Kakashi." I told him.

"Okay, no problem. Lead the way." he tells me.

I just nodded and proceed to move, "So where's Natsume?" I asked after a minute. "I'm a little surprised that she's not tagging along with you."

"Well you see; she isn't much of a morning person." Raiden answers. "She's happy to be sleeping in like this. So I decided not to bother her."

"Can't say I blame her. I guess you two haven't had the chance to just sleep in like this, huh?" I asked him.

"Not really. We mainly spent our time keeping intruders away from the compound day in and night out." He explains. "So there were rare times where we could just sleep in."

"Hmm, I see." I mumbled quietly. "Well, I guess neither you nor Natsume has to worry about that any more. Now you both can sleep in as long as you want."

"You got a point." He agreed. "So? What did you want to tell me?" he asks.

"You see… Kakashi won't be able to train you at the moment. Right now, he's helping my teammate with his, which is his main concern." I explained.

"Hmm, I guess I can wait until he finishes." Raiden says. "So I guess I can work on my own until he's done. Say, you think you can help me out? I mean, from the looks of things, you could probably teach me a thing a two."

"Well that's the other reason why I came looking for you." I told him. "He actually _asked_ me to help you out. And since I have trained with him longer than any of my other teammates, I guess that makes me the next best candidate for the job."

"Then I'll just look at this as a pre-training session." Raiden says. "You can get me ready for my actual training. You know his moves, attacks and strategies better than anyone."

"Well, I may know a few but I wouldn't say I know his abilities and fighting styles better than anyone else." I pointed out. "But at least I know something which is better than knowing nothing."

"True." He agreed. We continued to the training grounds in a comfortable silence. Before long, we were entering Training Grounds Eleven.

"Okay, to start things off, let's begin with Taijutsu." I tell him. "I want to see a little more of your ability when it comes to fighting with hand-to-hand combat. I'll admit you're quite good since you were able to knock down my defense a few times during our fight."

"Thanks." He says. "I've been focusing more on my Taijutsu skills, so at least I know my training has helped me improved."

"Let me tell ya, you would have had me if I didn't have much experience when it comes to Taijutsu." I added. "But let me warn you." I say as I shifted into my fighting stance. "The same moves won't work on me twice."

"Okay. If you say so. But I'm willing to test that theory out." Raiden says as he steps into a ready stance of his own. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Then let's begin." I tell him.

A few seconds later, Raiden and I quickly rush forward, ready to strike each other. Once we were close enough, Raiden swings out, trying to punch me. However, I was able to bring my left arm up and block his attempt. While I pushed his right arm off to the side, I brought my right hand forward to clip him. Before I could hit my mark, Raiden uses his left hand to block my attack. But just as he does so, I quickly bring my right foot up and successfully kicked him back. He safely lands on his feet, keeping his balance as well. As he stood there, I quickly rush towards him.

"Nice one, but you're going to have to do better than that." I heard Raiden say.

"Okay, then I will!" I yell as I came forward, aiming a swinging side kick his way.

Seeing my attack, Raiden dodges by ducking underneath my leg. The short amount of time I hovered over him, he uses this opportunity to send a kick of his own. When his leg came forward to clip me in my side, I was able to catch his foot with my hand. I used his foot to balance myself so I could flip back and land safely on the ground. I rushed back in and started sending out punches. Raiden was able to catch my hand and successfully hit me straight in the jaw. I was pushed back, but I successfully kept my balance. As I straightened up, I sensed Raiden was coming at me. I looked up and saw him coming at me with a side kick of his own. I instantly brought my arms up, holding them in a defensive position, taking the hit. His attack was strong enough to push me back, causing me to skid across the field, picking up dust in the process.

"_The amount of chakra he sends in his physical attacks is amazing._" I thought to myself. "_He definitely has good chakra control and strength. There's no doubt about that._"

Thinking quickly, I start sending chakra to my arms and pushed Raiden off me. He landed a few feet away, creating some space between us. Neither one of us said a single word. Once more, we both ran forward. Within a matter of minutes, the fight really picked up and we sent more punches and kicks at a much faster pace. Throughout the duration of the fight, we were able to connect a few hits on each other. But that didn't stop either of us. We continued and pressed on.

* * *

><p>Once it hit noon, we stopped for a short break and for lunch. I had to admit, he was much more skilled in Taijutsu than I thought. But I really shouldn't be too surprised about this. After all, he did rely on the skill throughout most of our fight during our first encounter. And during this training session, I found him using moves he didn't use the first time around. He was really giving me a challenge and making me use methods I never thought of using. So I guess Kakashi was right about him teaching me a thing or two. And so far, the session has been going quite well.<p>

"So Kazumi, once we're done with hand-to-hand combat, what do you want to work on next?" I heard Raiden ask.

"Hmm, I guess we can start throwing in some of our own Ninjutsu attacks." I answered. "We could work on that for awhile. Even though you may think your attacks are good, there's always room to improve them."

"Yeah, you're right." Raiden replies. "You know, I still can't believe that your brother is Kakashi Hatake. And what I don't understand is the fact that you didn't tell me before." He says.

"Come on, Raiden. You should know that you should never reveal any personal information to the enemy. That's one of the main rules of being a ninja. Never provide any personal information, no matter the situation." I explained to him. "And even though we became allies, we _just_ became allies."

"Hmm. You seem very informative of the rules of being a ninja." He points out.

"Heh… I learned from the best at an early age." I replied. "Also, my brother is well known, so that means enemies could take advantage of the fact that I'm his sister. So…" I said as I shrugged my shoulders. "It was best for me to learn as soon as possible."

"That's understandable." He says as he finishes his rice ball.

I just leaned back against the trunk of the tree, "_Hmm. I wonder how Naruto's training is going._" I asked myself as I looked up at the sky through the tree leaves. "_Heh, knowing him, he's probably overdoing it again. He's always pushing himself to his absolute limit. Kakashi's probably watching from afar while he reads his gawd-awful book. And Captain Yamato is probably sitting there, waiting if the Kyuubi should make his presence known._"

"Kazumi? You ready to begin?" Raiden asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. I take my eyes off the leaves and look at him.

"Yeah." I tell him as I return back to my full height. Raiden and I soon walked back out into the field and stood there in front of each other. "Remember, you can use Taijutsu but we're focusing mainly on Ninjutsu now."

"Let's begin!" Raiden yells as he runs towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

While Raiden and Kazumi resumed their own training, Naruto was still working hard with his own. He was now attempting to cut a waterfall in half by using his wind chakra. At first, he was only using ten clones. But with Yamato's help with creating a longer bridge, Naruto was now using twice as many clones than before. Captain Yamato sat on the ground, still surrounded by nine pillars that looked like a fox. Kakashi was lying on a bench, which Yamato created, reading his book like always.

"Hey. Kakashi-san." Yamato says, causing the lazy looking Joῡnin to take his eyes off his book to look towards him.

"Hmm? What is it, Yamato?" Kakashi asks.

"You said you're letting Kazumi train that young boy from the Land of Waves, right?" he asks. Kakashi simply nods his head to answer his question. "Well… do you think that's a good idea? I mean, she's a Jinchuriki as well. What if her beast accidently awakens?"

"Yamato, you should worry more about Naruto on that subject than Kazumi." Kakashi tells him. "Trust me, she'll be fine." Kakashi adds as he returns back to his book. Yamato just nods in agreement and returns his attention back onto Naruto.

"Okay. If you say so." Yamato replies.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later, Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

"Well, we both made some progress today. So how about we call it a day?" I say to Raiden, causing us both to step out of out fighting stances. "After all, we have tomorrow and the day after that to continue."

"Yeah, all right." He tells me. "Maybe during our next session, I can get Natsume to participate. She needs to improve too."

"I bet. But she can be a little… what's the word? I don't know, stubborn?" I ask.

"Yeah, she can. But it pretty weird that she quickly listens to what I tell her." he tells me. "Whatever I say she does it."

"Yeah. I noticed that to." I tell him. "And to be honest, I have a friend who was kind of like that too. There was this boy she admires and she would be strange around him. She would praise him on anything and everything he did. It was pretty annoying, but I learned how to ignore it."

"Sounds like to me that your friend and Natsume are almost the same." Raiden points out.

"Yeah. I guess in a sense they are." I agreed. "But between you and me, I really think Natsume likes you. I mean she _really_ likes you."

"You really think so?" he asks.

"I swear you boys can be really slow sometimes." I say with a little laughter in my voice. "You can easily miss things that are right in front of you."

"What do you mean by that?" he asks.

"I'll let you figure that out yourself." I told him. "But anyway, I better head out. I'll meet you here tomorrow. Remember, seven sharp, okay."

"I'll be here." He says and with that, we left, going our separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip, Normal Point of View:<strong>

Over the next few days, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Kazumi and Raiden have all been working hard training to become stronger. On some occasions, Natsume joined in. Naruto was getting closer to creating a new Ninjutsu. Raiden and Natsume were also getting stronger. And with the training Kazumi was putting them through, Kazumi was growing stronger as well. Even after her sessions with Raiden and Natsume, Kazumi would also train mentally so she could work on her beast chakra.

After their morning training session, Natsume, Raiden and Kazumi all decided to go get some Ichiraku for lunch. They all were walking down the street, enjoying the sounds of the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

"Well, so far so good." I say, continuing our conversation. "If you keep this up, you'll be a Chūnin in no time, Raiden."

"You really think so?" he asks.

"Of course I do. You're working hard and your skills are improving. So why wouldn't you." I tell him. "Now if we can get Natsume here to train more, she'll be able to become one too. But it looks to me she needs more… motivation."

"You're telling me." Raiden replies quietly so Natsume didn't hear. Before long, we made it to Ichiraku. As we entered, I found Captain Yamato, Naruto and Kakashi were all ready there.

"Huh? Nii-san, Naruto, Captain Yamato…? What are you guys doing here?" I ask while Raiden, Natsume and I enter.

"Hmm...? Well, well. Hey there Imouto, Raiden, Natsume." Kakashi greets. "How's the training coming along?" he asks.

"It's going quite well actually. Raiden and Natsume are really improving." I tell him as I take a seat next to him. I looked over to see Naruto lying on the counter. "Uh…? Is Naruto all right?" I ask as I point at him.

"Oh, don't worry. As soon as he gets some food he'll be fine." He assures me.

"We don't serve ramen here any longer." Ayame suddenly says. This causes me, Kakashi and Captain Yamato to look at the posters that were hanging around.

"Wait a second. So this is a dipping noodle shop now?" Kakashi asks.

"See, my daughter, Ayame, went off to get some professional training as a noodle maker." Teuchi-san explains. "She came home and said: "Dad. The age of dipping noodles has arrived. We need to take Ichiraku in a new culinary direction". Yep, now my girl has all kinds of fancy business knowledge."

"The customer's likes and dislikes are constantly evolving. If Ichiraku doesn't change too, we'll fall behind the times." Ayame said proudly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asks as he sits up. "All I wanted was a simple pork miso and meat."

"It will be fine." Kakashi assured him. "Dipping noodles are pretty much the same as ramen."

"No they're not." Captain Yamato told him. "Dipping noodles are served separate from the broth. You dip and eat, like Soba."

"Well… It all goes to the same place." Kakashi tells Yamato.

"The concept is totally different." Captain Yamato stated.

"He's absolutely right! Ramen is not the same as dipping noodles." Naruto groaned. "And I really want ramen!"

"Geez, Captain Yamato. You're nearly as bad as Naruto when it comes to certain foods." I told him as I shook my head.

After a few minutes of exchanging words, Ayame finally gave us all dipping noodles. But the arguing between Ayame and Naruto continued. Meanwhile, Kakashi and I quickly finished our bowls while everyone else was distracted. I honestly didn't care what their argument was about. I just ate the noodles like ramen and was finished with it. By the time we cleaned our bowls, Naruto was able to get his ramen. He just poured the broth onto the noodles and ate them like usual. Naruto was happy but I couldn't say Ayame was pleased about what he did.

"All right! Let's get back to the training!" Naruto exclaims loudly after cleaning his bowl, satisfied that he got his ramen. "Right, fellas!?"

"Not yet." Kakashi told him. "Before we do… Naruto, I want to show you something very interesting."

"What did you have in mind?" Naruto asks.

"After eating all that food, you should rest. I'll explain everything then." Kakashi tells him.

"Oh great. More complicated explanations." Naruto groans.

"It will be fine. You know I can sweet talk anyone." Kakashi says. "I promise that it will be interesting."

"Thank you. And here's your bill." Teuchi-san says as he holds out two receipts. I went on ahead and paid my bill, along with Natsume and Raiden.

"Yamato! You got this, right?" Kakashi asks him.

"Who me?" he asks. "Shouldn't the most senior member be the one to take care of it?"

"There's no rank distinction when it comes to mutual respect." Kakashi explains.

"_And there he goes with his damn sweet talk._" I thought to myself.

"Besides, you're probably my only junior I acknowledge as a true equal." Kakashi tells him with a small sparkle in his eye. "But you're right. If you want me to pay, I will." In the end, Yamato ended up paying the bill while we all stood outside of the shop.

"Thanks again." Teuchi-san tells him.

"And uh, keep the change." Yamato tells him. Meanwhile, Kakashi was giving Naruto and me a peace sign, making sure that Yamato didn't see it.

"Kakashi, that was so wrong and you know it." I tell him. He just turns towards me and sends me a sort of apologetic look. But I could still see that laughing expression in his eye.

"You can really sweet talk, Kakashi sensei." Naruto says as he giggles quietly.

"Don't encourage him, Naruto. That just makes it worse." I tell him as I slightly narrow my eyes at Kakashi. "Anyway… I guess we'll head on out. We have our own training to finish up."

"Huh? Kazumi-chan. You mean you have been training this entire time?" Naruto asks.

"That's right. I've been helping Raiden and Natsume here." I explained. "But I've been working on my own training as well. So I've been keeping myself busy."

"So that's where you've been. And here I thought you were going on missions without me again." Naruto tells me.

"Come on, Naruto. The next time I'll be going on a mission will be with you, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi sensei and Captain Yamato for now on." I assured him. "But anyway, you better be working hard. Because once you're done, I want to see what you got. Remember, we never got our match."

"Heh, you got it, Kazumi-chan!" Naruto says as he gives me a thumbs up. I just smiled and nodded back. With that, Raiden, Natsume and I started heading back to the training grounds. "_I wonder why Kazumi-chan is training that guy anyway._" He thought to himself.

"Come on Naruto, we're heading out." Kakashi says as he and Yamato waited for him.

"Coming!" Naruto yelled. He looked back at Kazumi and the others once more before turning around and proceeding back to the training grounds to resume his training.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

"**Fire Style: Burning Soul Jutsu!"** Raiden yelled and sent a large fire blast my way. Acting quickly, I started performing hands signs for my next attack.

"**Earth Style: Towering Earth Wall!"** I yelled, causing a large wall of earth to lift up before me. Just as it did so, the flames struck the wall hard. Luckily my earth wall was withstanding the amazing heat and power of the flames. While this was happening, I quickly performed a few more hand signs.

"I'm not done yet!" I heard Raiden yell. **"Lightning Style: Lightning Strike!"**

The flames quickly disappeared but I suddenly started seeing an electric current piercing through the wall of earth. Before I could do anything, Raiden came through the wall, with the help of his lightning attack, and was aiming right for me. Just as I was about to jump back to avoid the hit, I suddenly had a bad feeling appear out of nowhere. When I looked back, I found out why. Raiden had created a clone and was coming at me with another lightning attack. Now I had two Raidens coming at me from the front and the back.

"What!?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Ha! I got you now!" Raiden yells. **"Lightning Style: Double Lightning Strike!"**

Both Raidens came forward and was able to pierce me with his attacks. They both stood there as they held their attacks. But just when he thought he had me, he found that he was sadly mistaken. When his attacks struck me, I reverted into a log. With Raiden distracted, I hovering above him and his clone. As I came down, I had a charged lightning blade ready for them.

"Nice try, but it's not good enough!" I told him. **"Lightning Style: White Lightning Blade!"**

I came down, hard and fast, as I aimed my attack. Once I came down, I struck the clone, causing it to cancel out. Once my feet touched the ground, I quickly drew my sword and lunged forward. I caught the real Raiden and speared him to the ground. When the dust cleared, I was hovering over Raiden with my sword held against his throat. He looked at me in shock as I pinned him down. He knew if this was a real fight, it would be over right then and there.

"Well? Do you admit defeat?" I ask him as moved my sword closer to his throat.

"I surrender." He tells me.

"Good." I tell him as I send him a masked smile. I quickly jump back to my feet and extend my hand out to him. Without hesitation, he takes my hand and I help him up to his feet. "You're definitely improving. There's no doubt about that."

"Thanks." He says. "But you have to admit. I almost had you there."

"If I hadn't made that clone, yeah, you would have had me." I admitted as I sheathed my sword. "Okay. I think we should call it a day. And there won't be training tomorrow. We need to relax too, you know."

"Yeah, you're right." he agrees. "And maybe I'll be able to start going on missions soon."

"If you keep up the pace, you'll be on missions in no time." I told him. "But for now, just rest up."

"Got it." He says.

"And maybe during our next training session, you two can take me on at once. How does that sound?" I asked them.

"Heh, sounds like a plan to me." Natsume says with an excited tone.

"Heh, same here." Raiden adds. "We'll catch you later. Come on, Natsume!"

"Right." She says. And with that, Natsume follows Raiden out of the training grounds, leaving me there alone.

"All right! Time for me to start my own training!" I exclaim to myself as I punched my right fist into my left hand. But before I could start, a plume of smoke appeared. When it disappeared, I found Kakashi, Naruto and Captain Yamato. But just as I was about to greet them, I found that they all had distressing looks on their faces. "Huh? What's going on? What happened?"

Naruto looked me straight in the eye and said in a silent tone, "Asuma sensei… passed away…"

"Wait?! What!?" I gasped out. "Asuma sensei…? But… When? How?" I quickly asked.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was just days ago that I saw and talked to Asuma sensei. And now, just like that, he was gone. While I stood there, trying to process what I just heard, Kakashi came up to me and places a hand on my shoulder for comfort. I had several more questions I wanted to ask, but I found my voice caught in my throat. I knew neither one of them would lie about something like this, so I knew it was true.

"He, along with Kotetsu, Izumo and Shikamaru left to investigate a strange disturbance near one of the posts within the Land of Fire. Unfortunately, the ones responsible were members of the Akatsuki." Kakashi explained quietly. "He was gravely injured and died because of his injures."

"The Akatsuki are responsible…" I said in a barely audible tone. "_But if they are in the Land of Fire, they could be heading straight for the Hidden Leaf._" I thought.

To know that the Akatsuki were responsible for killing Asuma sensei caused my blood to boil. There was no doubt that those bastards were just heartless killers who were after the Tailed Beasts. This just proved that they wouldn't allow anyone to stand in their way. And for them to take down Asuma sensei meant that they were quite strong. I couldn't imagine how Kakashi, Shikamaru and the others were feeling at this moment. Kakashi lost another friend and comrade. Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino lost their sensei. Kurenai just lost her companion. And Konohamaru, poor Konohamaru, he lost another family member.

"They have already planned a funeral for him." Kakashi added. "And we are to attend…" I just nodded my head in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>The following day:<strong>

We all stood inside the burial ground, every ninja of the Hidden Leaf stood together as they paid their respects to our fallen ally, Asuma Sarutobi. Sakura was standing beside Naruto while I stood next to him with Konohamaru standing between us. Naruto had a hand placed on the young boy's shoulder. I couldn't help but to feel sorrowful for Konohamaru. Not only did he lose his grandfather, Lord Third about four years ago, he now lost his uncle. I soon looked forward to see Kurenai sensei walking forward as she carried some flowers. She stood before a headstone that had Asuma sensei's name on it, placing the flowers before it.

"_Kurenai sensei…. She must be hurting just as much as Konohamaru and the others, if not more._" I thought to myself. As I stood there, I glanced around out the corner of my eyes. For some reason, I didn't see Shikamaru. "_Where is he?_"

After the ceremony, every one left and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip No Jutsu, Normal Point of View:<strong>

After completing his training to create his own signature jutsu, Naruto, the members of Team Kakashi and Team Asuma were successfully able to defeat the Akatsuki members known as Kakazu and Hidan. Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino were also able to avenge their fallen sensei, which gave them all a bit of peace. After the battle, things went back to normal. Well, as normal as they could possibly get that is. Raiden and Natsume soon began to take on missions as official ninja of the Hidden Leaf and would train often with Kazumi. But unbeknownst to the Hidden Leaf Village, but mainly to those of Team Kakashi, they were about to receive some shocking news.

* * *

><p><strong>So there are the two chapters I promised. I can't say for sure but I will try to have the next chapter up by this upcoming Friday. So will see once that time comes.<strong>

**Now then, if you would excuse me, I have to go meet up with Naruto so we can play a very hilarious prank on an unknowing silver haired ninja. So I'll catch you all later. See ya. (gives a two finger salute and disappears)**


	17. The Search Is On!

**Hey everyone. Sorry about not updating. Things came up and kept me from doing so. But here I am with the next chapter. As we speak, I'm working on the next chapter and hoping it will be ready by next week. So without farther ado, here's chapter seventeen.**

**- Kazumi**

**(A/N: Kyoudai means siblings.)**

* * *

><p><em>Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami<em>

_Chapter Seventeen: The Search Is On! Mission – Hunt Down The Uchiha Kyoudai_

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

Naruto, Sakura, Sai and I were all Ichiraku for lunch. Since we were all given the time off to recuperate from our battles with Kakuzu and Hidan, we all decided to head here for lunch. Well… it was Naruto's idea. And since we knew how much he loved ramen, we all agreed. I wasn't really hungry, so this time around, I didn't order a bowl. Instead, I was pondering at my thoughts.

"_Deidara… Sasori… Kakuzu… Hidan… we were able to defeat them, but it wasn't an easy feat to say the least. They were all formidable opponents._" I thought to myself. "_There're still more we have to worry about, including the leader, as well as Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. I can only wonder when our paths will cross once more._"

This was becoming quite frustrating. These Akatsuki members were becoming more troublesome with each encounter. Whenever we take down one team, another appears in their place, each one tougher than the last. And that's not all we have to worry about. Since Kakuzu and Hidan were able to infiltrate the Land of Fire, who knows what may happen next. For all we know, they could be planning to invade the Hidden Leaf next.

"_This mess is happening all because they want the Tailed Beasts that reside within me and Naruto._" I thought as I narrow my eyes. "_These bastards make me sick._"

"Here you are! Miso Ramen with Pork." Teuchi-san says as he sits down a steaming hot bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. "With some extra meat, on the house."

"Thank you." Naruto says. "Heh, bring it on." He says with a chuckle. I glanced over at Naruto, seeing a large grin printed on his face.

"_Heh, it still amazes me to see him so carefree._" I thought as I allow a small smile graced my lips. "_Even though I know how bad the situation is, Naruto is helping me not to worry so much about it._"

After breaking apart the chopsticks with his mouth, Naruto prepared to dig in. "Ouch! Hot!" He quickly exclaims.

"Careful there now. We like to keep our ramen noodles piping hot." Ayame warns him.

"Ugh. It's hard to eat with my left hand." Naruto groans. Suddenly Sakura scoots her chair over and sits a little closer to Naruto.

"Let me take those. I can help." She tells him. I couldn't help but to look out the corner of my eye and raise an eyebrow at the sight before me. While Naruto was distracted from hearing this, Sai picked up his chopstick and tried to feed Naruto himself. However, he ended up pocking him on his cheek.

"Say… aw." Sai tells him as he continues to hold out the ramen.

"If I want your help, I'll ask for it!" Naruto yelled as he held up his good arm in the air. His hand was balled up into a fist and if it wasn't for Sakura, he would have clipped Sai.

"Huh?" Sai says. I couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the two.

"How's it going?" Kakashi asked as he stuck his head inside. His eyes instantly fall onto Sai and Naruto as the two continue they argument.

"What is wrong with you anyway!?" Naruto asks him.

"Nothing." Sai answers.

"Now what?" Kakashi asks as he enters.

"Thanks a lot. Just as Sakura was about to feed me!" Naruto yells.

"Always help a comrade in need." Sai tells him. "It's a sign of true friendship. This book says that."

"Will you just forget about these books and try reading the situation instead!?" Naruto groans. "How about that?"

"How can I read something I cannot see?" Sai asks and causes Naruto to scream out in complete frustration.

"Ahhh! I can't handle you!" Naruto adds.

"Oh boy." Kakashi says with a sigh. "What's all the commotion?"

"Huh? Kakashi sensei." Sakura says in a surprised tone. "Naruto can't eat with his left hand. And we're having a dispute over whose going to feed him." She explains. That just causes Kakashi to sigh. In a blink of an eye, Kakashi was sitting down between her and Naruto.

"Here comes the Choo-Choo." I hear him say. Once more, I looked out the corner of my eye. There I saw Kakashi attempting to feed Naruto. I quickly slap my hand over my mouth, attempting to keep in the laughter that wanted to escape.

"Huh? Are you all right over there, Kazumi?" I heard Sai ask me.

"I'm… I'm fine." I tell him as I tried to keep myself from bursting into a laughing fit.

"Well, it's great to see you on your feet after that last mission, sensei. You're usually in a hospital bed." Sakura tells him. "Knock on wood, huh?"

"Uh… So that's how everyone sees me now, huh?" He asks as he lowers her head on the counter. "That hurts." He soon lifted his head. "Well, uh, I didn't have to use my Mangekyou Sharingan this time. But if you guys hadn't showed up, I would have had to and would be bedridden once again."

Even though his comment was meant to be a positive statement, Naruto had his head lowered, looking a bit depressed. There's no doubt he was thinking about his new Jutsu and the risks of using such a Jutsu can do to him. He couldn't even use his right arm at the moment. I couldn't help but continue looking at Naruto out the corner of my eye.

"I have to admit that you have come a long way, Naruto. You're my equal, stronger even." Kakashi added. "But you must keep in mind that any powerful Jutsu comes with great risk to the user."

"Yeah." Naruto said quietly as he lowered his head even more.

"Naruto, that new Jutsu of yours…" Kakashi started.

"Kakashi sensei." Naruto says, interrupting him. "I know my limits better than anyone else. I'm going to be Hokage someday, right? I mean, come on. I'm stronger than you so what's there to worry about?" With that said; Naruto took his left hand and lifted the bowl, wolfing down the ramen as fast as he could. "Thanks for the ramen, old man! Kakashi sensei will take care of the bill!"

"Huh? What!?" Kakashi sensei asked.

"Thanks, sensei!" Sakura adds.

"Huh? Wait a minute." Kakashi yells.

"Oh brother." I say with a sigh as I stand up from my chair. I reach in my pouch and take out the money for the two meals. "Here you go, Teuchi-san."

"Thank you. Please come again!" Teuchi says. After placing my money back in my pouch, I turned to look at Kakashi.

"Don't look so shocked. Naruto and Sakura were just pulling your leg." I told him with a chuckle.

"You had me for a second there." He tells me, a relieved look appearing in his visible eye. I just shake my head.

"You know, I should make you pay the bill since you do owe me one." I told him. "But I'm going to hold off on that. Who knows when I'll need that little favor." I added as I proceeded to head out.

Kakashi rose a visible eyebrow, "And knowing you, you would probably use that when I least expect it." He says, causing my lips to curve up into a mischievous grin.

"Come on. It wouldn't be fun if I didn't try to catch you with your guard down, now would it?" I replied. Now Kakashi was the one shaking his head. When we exited Ichiraku, we spotted two Konohamarus standing across the street from us.

"So you finally learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu, huh kid?" Naruto asked as he smirked proudly at the young boy. "Alright, show me what you got!"

"Okay Naruto, it's on!" Konohamaru and his clone said together as they cast a Jutsu. "**Sexy Jutsu: Girl on Girl Technique!"**

Everyone just looked at Konohamaru with shocked expressions. Konohamaru had transformed into two naked women, who were pressed up against each other in an intimate position. Sakura screamed in disbelief while Naruto yelled in excitement. Sai, Kakashi and I just stood there with deadpan expressions on our faces, but I had my eyes narrowed sharply. This kid was so going to get it. Once he was satisfied with everyone's reaction, Konohamaru cancelled the Jutsu.

"How was that?" he asked. Before Naruto could reply, Sakura came forward and clipped the boy hard on the top of his head.

"Don't pull this kind of crap in public you idiot!" She yelled as she began to scold the boy. She soon turned towards Naruto. "And you, Naruto! You shouldn't be teaching him useless Jutsu like that anyway!"

"Naruto. I really hope that this isn't all you two spend your time on whenever you two see each other." I told him as I glared his way.

"No, no, you got it all wrong!" Naruto tries to explain as he swings his good hand in front of him. "That Jutsu is excellent for creating distractions. And besides, what's wrong with a little friendly competition?"

I raised an eyebrow at Naruto, "Friendly competition?" I repeated with disgust. "What would others think if they saw Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf casting Jutsu like that?" I asked Naruto. "They would think we're complete jokes. And competition or not, it's… still… wrong."

"And besides, that Jutsu will only distract one type of ninja, perverts!" Sakura added. Suddenly a plume of smoke appears, catching everyone's attention once more.

"**Sexy Jutsu: Boy on Boy Technique!"**

Konohamaru had transformed into Naruto and Sasuke, who were also quite exposed. However this time around, everyone's face turned pale. Well, everyone but Sakura. I looked at her and saw a small stream of blood exiting her nose. I will admit that I was blushing underneath my mask but luckily there wasn't blood exiting my nose. I just narrowed my eyes at the kid, keeping my mouth shut. Just before I could walk over and strike Konohamaru, Naruto beat me to it and smacked him hard on his head.

"Ouch!" Konohamaru exclaims in pain.

"I don't want to see crap like that!" Naruto yells. "_Gah! To perform that Jutsu like that… what the heck was he thinking?_" Naruto thought to himself. He glanced over towards Kazumi to see her with her eyes narrowed sharply. "_Oh crap... he really pissed off Kazumi now._"

While I stood there for a moment longer, I finally gathered my thoughts and stopped glaring towards the two boys before me, "Naruto, I think it would better benefit Konohamaru if you didn't teach him Jutsu that's… uh well…unethical."

"Unethical…?! How can you call my Jutsu unethical?" Konohamaru asks me.

"Konohamaru, think about it for a second." I told him. "Do you honestly believe that using that Jutsu in a real fight will work? Especially if you're fighting against Kunoichi?"

"Well… it worked on Sakura." He pointed out. That caused Sakura to look at the boy with a horrified and shocked look.

"I guess you have a point, but you kind of hit a weak point when you transformed into Sasuke." I explained. "Although… you did manage to give her a nosebleed."

"Hey! That nosebleed only happened because I was in complete and total shock at what he did." Sakura said, defending herself.

"Heh, but it still worked." Konohamaru exclaimed proudly.

"Why you little…" Sakura stared.

"Well, you may have gotten her but I think it would've been different if you two were fighting." I told him, interrupting Sakura. "Wouldn't you agree, Sakura?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you're right." She agreed with a nod. "Of course, I wouldn't let something like that get to me so easily."

"Hmpf, yeah right. I seriously doubt that." Konohamaru mumbled to himself. He soon directed his attention towards me. "But you know, I think I got you too, Kazumi-Nee." He added, a large grin printed on his face.

I looked at Konohamaru with a raised eyebrow, "And what makes you say that, Konohamaru?" I asked.

"Heh, as if you didn't know." He replies with a mischievous grin on his face. "I saw your eyes widen. And I bet you were blushing under your mask too."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I told him in a nonchalant tone. Konohamaru just looked at me with a doubtful look. He was about to say something but was suddenly interrupted by an all-too-familiar voice.

"Well now… Having a good time as usual I see." The voice stated. We all turned our heads to see Master Jiraiya standing off to our right but on Naruto and Konohamaru's left.

"Well, look who's here." I mumbled under my breath. "_Of course he would pop up at a time like this._" I thought.

"Huh? Ah great…here's the other one that'll fall for it." Sakura says as she places her head into the palm of her hand.

"And here I was worried for nothing." Master Jiraiya continued. "You don't look that banged up, Naruto."

Naruto quickly ran over and stood before the Toad Sage, "Hehe, are you kidding me? This is nothing." Naruto says as he waves his injured arm up and down, immediately causing pain to flare up. "Ugh…"

"Naruto… Your bones haven't even healed yet." Sakura reminded him. Master Jiraiya just let out a hearty laugh.

"Haven't changed a bit, have ya?" he asked.

While we stood there, I noticed Master Jiraiya send Kakashi a look. I could only wonder what that look could have meant, but I just dismissed it. Of course, if I had to guess, it probably had something to do with Naruto. But I knew neither one of them were going to tell me if that was true or not.

"Come on, Naruto. How about we take a walk and catch up." Master Jiraiya suggested as he proceeded forward.

"Heh, lead the way, Pervy Sage." Naruto said with a grin on his face. "I'll catch you guys later." He told us as he walked away.

"Right." I said with a nod.

"See ya." Sakura added.

"Well, I guess I better get going as well. Everyone, take it easy." Kakashi tells us. He soon makes a hand sign and disappears in a plume of white smoke.

"Well, there goes Kakashi sensei." Sakura says. "I wonder where he's off to."

"Who knows?" I answer with a shrug. "_Hmm. Well, since lunch is over with, I guess now would be a good time for me to head out as well._" I thought to myself. "Well you guys, I'll catch you later." I told them.

"Huh? First Naruto leaves, then Kakashi sensei and now you, Kazumi? And where exactly are you heading off to?" Sakura asks.

"Oh, well… you know me. I hate sitting around doing nothing. So I figured I would hang out over by the training grounds for awhile." I answered.

"Of course. Knowing you, you would go train on your day off." Sakura says.

"I have to in order to keep myself in shape." I told her as I began walking away. "See ya." I said as I raised my hand to waved goodbye while I kept moving.

Sakura just sighed quietly, "I don't get her at all. Why would she train instead of relaxing?" Sakura asked herself. She decides to leave it alone and turns back towards Konohamaru. "And you! You better quit it with the damn perverted Jutsu! …Or else!" she yelled.

"So says the one who fell for my Sexy Jutsu: Boy on Boy Technique." Konohamaru mumbled under his breath. Sadly Sakura heard him.

"What was that!?" Sakura yelled.

"Nothing! It was nothing!" Konohamaru quickly exclaimed as he holds his hands out in front of him, waving them in a defensive position.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three days later…<strong>_

After the failed attempt of capturing and sealing the Three-Tailed Beast, the members who were assigned to capture the Three Tails were given days off to recover from the injuries they sustained while attempting to compete the mission. But little did the members of Team seven know that they were about to receive some very shocking news.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

I was walking down the barely crowded streets, with no particular destination in mind, as I enjoyed the nice comfortable weather we were having. Seconds later, I hear a familiar voice come from behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to find Sakura running towards me. And from the looks of things, she looked like she was in quite a hurry.

"Yo, Sakura. Where's the fire?" I asked once she stopped before me.

"Kazumi, thank goodness I found you." she said out of breath. "Come on, we need to go get Naruto. Lady Tsunade wants to see us right away."

"Okay, let's go." I tell her and with that, we both took off.

Sakura and I ran down the streets as we headed for Naruto's apartment. As soon as we were there, Sakura rung the doorbell and we waited for Naruto to opened the door. When he did, we found him half asleep, still in his night clothes and was holding a cup of ramen in his hand.

"Yes…?" he asked groggily.

"First thing you eat after you wake up is something that heavy…." Sakura says.

"Sakura, today's our day off." he mumbled in a quiet tone. "Why are you here, this early in the morning…? What is it?"

"Naruto, it's already twenty minutes pass noon." I told him.

"Really? It feels earlier than that." He says. "So, uh, what's going on exactly?"

"You'll find out in a minute. Now hurry up! Wash your face and change. Kazumi and I will wait for you." Sakura told him.

"What? This is a date?! If it is, it's kind of weird with two girls." Naruto yells.

"Baka! Lady Tsunade has summoned us!" Sakura snapped.

"Geez, Sakura. Take it easy, would ya." I told her. I then looked back at Naruto. "We better head out, Naruto. You know how angry Sakura gets when she's impatient. And Lady Tsunade is even scarier than that." I reminded him.

"Excuse me?!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at her with a deadpan expression, "Oh please Sakura. We all know it's true. So don't even try to deny it."

"I swear, Kazumi. One of these days…" she says as she glares at me. I couldn't help but laugh quietly while I sent her a masked smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower:<strong>

"You're late!" Tsunade yelled as we entered farther into the office. "What were you doing, taking your sweet time!?"

"Take it easy…..Tsunade." Jiraiya told her.

"Our apologizes, Lady Tsunade. Naruto was eating breakfast….uh…his…..lunch…." Sakura explained while the two of us bowed respectively.

"Plus Sakura was yelling, which wasted even more time." I mumbled to myself, which earned me an elbow to my side. "Ouch, that hurts."

"It was supposed to." Sakura whispered to me.

"Do it again, I dare you." I whispered back.

"I'll be glad to." She states back strongly.

"And you'll regret it." I snapped back quietly.

"Oh? Pervy Sage, you too?" Naruto asked; which causes me and Sakura to jump out of our little confrontation.

"It's been a while Naruto!" Jiraiya greeted.

"Yeah, I know." He replies.

"So… What was it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm…." Tsunade started. "Well, you see, it concerns the information that has been circling in most places throughout the region. Naruto. Sakura. Kazumi. I need you all to pay close attention as to what I'm about to reveal to you. This is serious." We all instantly snapped into serious mode.

"What? What is it?" Naruto asked for all three of us.

"Orochimaru is dead. It appears that Sasuke Uchiha killed him." Lady Tsunade explained.

"What!?" I gasped.

"Is…Is that…..true….?" Naruto asked.

"There's no mistaking it…. I heard it from a reliable source." Master Jiraiya tells us.

"….Then…" Sakura started.

"Hehe…! There's no way he would have been beaten by the likes of Orochimaru!" Naruto cheered. "So, Sasuke's coming back to Konoha! Right?"

"…It seems that's not the case." Jiraiya answered.

"_So… Orochimaru has finally been defeated and was killed by Sasuke._" I thought. "_This is interesting but good news nonetheless. But the question is: what will he do if he defeats his brother, Itachi? What will happen then?_"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sasuke was inside one of Orochimaru's hideouts, recruiting new members to form a team. He was able to get Karin, Jῡgo and Suigetsu. Sasuke made the team's primary objective to search for his brother, Itachi Uchiha.<p>

* * *

><p>As we continue to stand inside the Hokage office, Lady Tsunade continued to inform us of the situation and the information that was gathered. I had to admit, to hear all of this was a bit shocking, but it was slowly registering to all of us, including Naruto.<p>

"Targeting a member of the Akatsuki who has the highest chance of leading us to Sasuke." Tsunade pondered. "Well, I definitely see the logic in that. But Itachi Uchiha? How do we play this?"

"If we can capture at least one member of the Akatsuki and hand them over to Ibiki, it wouldn't be too much trouble to get the information we need." Sakura said.

"I'm aware of that. That is why I have ordered every team to try and capture a member of the Akatsuki." Tsunade said. "If they succeed, then they will bring that member in."

"Most likely, that will be difficult." A familiar voice stated.

"Kakashi sensei." Sakura said.

"I'm afraid getting them to talk wouldn't be so easy." Kakashi continued. "So far we have encountered several strong members, so it's impossible to take one into custody."

"So what are we suppose to do, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto quickly asked.

"All we can do now is to be patient." Kakashi answered as he entered. "Keep looking until we find Itachi."

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Karin, Jῡgo and Suigetsu entered a compound where a cat woman lived. There, they received supplies to help them continue on with their journey. Once they were squared away, they proceeded forward.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hunt Itachi to find Sasuke." Jiraiya said. "All right, say we find Itachi. What then?"<p>

"About that." Kakashi started. "I have an idea. Could you spare some time to discuss it?"

After listening to Kakashi's plan, we all disband. We knew it would take time to gather up everyone and to make sure all preparations were in place. Itachi Uchiha was not to be toyed with or to be taken easily. In order to make sure things go smoothly, we had to listen and be patient. It wasn't just like any other mission we've been on. Once everyone was in their ninja attire, they grabbed their cloaks and met in the front of the gates. But before I could go meet up with the others, I heard that Master Jiraiya wanted to see me before we headed out. So I quickly headed back over to Lady Tsunade's office. I didn't know what was going on, but I was about to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

"Jiraiya. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tsunade asks him. "I mean... To give Kazumi such an item at a time like this. Wouldn't it be better to hand it over to me or Kakashi instead?"

"Tsunade, listen to yourself." Jiraiya tells her. "You're sounding as if I'm going to give it to some irresponsible little kid. Besides, I know Kakashi would just give it to her anyway."

"Not if I order him not to." She stated.

"Just calm down, would ya. Everything is going to turn out just fine." He says in a assuring tone. "Besides, I know without a shadow of a doubt that she will use this wisely. In case you haven't noticed, she's not a little kid anymore."

Tsunade couldn't help but to release a soft but frustrated sigh, "I suppose you're right. She isn't a little kid who doesn't know what she's doing." She tells him. "But still…"

"Come on, Tsunade. When am I ever wrong?" he asks with a soft chuckle. That just caused Tsunade to raise an eyebrow at her former teammate. "And besides. Kakashi told me she's been training regularly with the power she can control."

"Hmm, very well, I guess I can trust you… just this once." She says.

"Besides, why wouldn't I give it to her?" he asks. "Now that Orochimaru's gone, we only have to worry about the remaining members of the Akatsuki. And we'll need every bit of power advantage we can get. Remember, they'll be coming for her and Naruto once they've captured the remaining Tailed Beasts."

"Yes. You're right about that." Tsunade agrees. "And if Kazumi has control like you and Kakashi say she does, we may need to use it against them. Tell me. Do you know how many they have so far?"

"The last I heard, they have six in all and is currently working on the seventh." He says. "So that means their search is slowly coming to an end. And once they've completed their current task, it's obvious where they'll be aiming for next."

"You're right. The Hidden Leaf will be next on their list." Tsunade finished. "We were able to defeat the two that were able to infiltrate the Land of Fire, and hopefully we may be able to do it again. However, it won't be an easy feat." Jiraiya just nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

Once I was standing before the door to the Hokage's office, I gave the door a couple of firm knocks and waited patiently for someone to acknowledge me. "Enter!" I heard Lady Tsunade call out. I quietly opened the door and entered the room.

"Lady Tsunade. Master Jiraiya. You wanted to see me?" I ask as I closed the door behind me.

"Ah, Kazumi. You made it just in time." Lady Tsunade tells me. "Yes. Jiraiya wanted to see you before you headed out with the others."

"Uh... May I ask what this is about?" I asked.

"It's about the seal Orochimaru used to trap the Ten-Tailed Beast inside you." Jiraiya-sama explains. "It was a little complicated, and took longer than I expected it to, but I was finally able to figure out the type of seal, as well as the formula, that was used."

"You mean… you actually figured it out?" I asked, sounding a bit surprised. He simply nods his head to answer my question.

"Yes. You see, he used an Fῡinjutsu known as the Shadow Feral Seal. It's a very complex and powerful technique." He says as he proceeds forward, approaching me. As he does so, he reveals a small scroll and hands it to me. "If you are to tame the power of the Ten Tails, you'll be needing this. I figured it would be best to leave it with you instead of me keeping it."

"I see." I said, taking the scroll. "Thank you very much, Master Jiraiya."

"You're most certainly welcome." He said proudly. "I know there's no need to ask this, but just to be sure. I can trust you to use this wisely, right?"

"Yes, of course." I assured him. "I will only use this when I know for certain that I'm ready. When I know I can handle this power of mine."

"And to think someone almost got me worried for nothing." Master Jiraiya says. He knew what he was doing. He was talking indirectly to Tsunade, telling her that she was worrying for nothing. And as a response, he just barely heard her scoff under her breath.

"Worried? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really." He assured me. "But if you're anything like Sanako, I have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"_Wait. Did he just say Sanako?_" I thought. "Uh, wait. Master Jiraiya, you… you knew my mother?" I asked in an interested tone.

"Of course, I knew both Sanako and Sakumo. They were both amazing shinobi and great parents to boot." He says. "You may have your father's hair but you're definitely the splitting image of your mother."

"All right Jiraiya, that's quite enough." Lady Tsunade tells him. "Kazumi, it's about time I see you and the others off. So we should head over to the main entrance at once."

"Of course, Lady Tsunade." I said, focused now. I quickly placed the scroll into my pouch for safe keeping. "Again… Thank you, Master Jiraiya." I said once more and with that, Lady Tsunade and I left to meet with the others.

"_Hmm, she's definitely Sakumo's and Sanako's kid._" Jiraiya thought to himself. "_Those two would be very proud to see how she's grown into a fine shinobi._"

* * *

><p>Once Lady Tsunade and I made it to the main gates, we found out who was also joining us on this mission. The search team consisted of Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kakashi, Sai, Me, Naruto, Sakura and Yamato. To make things harder on us, it had started to rain and was currently pouring down hard.<p>

"I'm impressed. You planned this well." Tsunade said.

"This is awesome. But wouldn't it be better with more people?" Naruto asked as he turned to Kakashi.

"It's not all about man-power Naruto. For this job, two teams working together is initiative." Kakashi explained. "We're only after one or two targets. Too many people can give us away."

"The team Kakashi has gathered is perfect. Mainly because your skills help complement each other. And besides, you all have worked together before, so it's not a issue. And taking down an enemy means more than just killing him." Yamato added.

"Well, I don't see you doing any better than these ninja." Tsunade told Kakashi.

"Thank you, M' Lady." Kakashi said. "Well, I do believe we are all ready to head out now."

"Come on, guys! Let's go already!" Naruto yelled.

"Let's make it official!" Tsunade said. "I hereby authorize the mission to locate and detain Itachi Uchiha. All of you be careful and make sure to complete the mission."

"Right!" We all exclaimed together.

* * *

><p>After setting out, we moved through the pouring rain, determined to complete our mission. As we moved, the weather finally cleared. We all jumped and gathered together on a nearby roof. We all set our attentions on our team leader, Kakashi.<p>

"All right, listen closely." Kakashi said. "Starting now, our main objective is to find Itachi and take him into custody."

"Right." We all said.

"The Akatsuki is rounding up the Tailed Beasts and we believed that they have already captured the Three Tails. According to the Intel obtained by Jiraiya, it's possible that they have already infiltrated the Land of Fire, looking for Naruto."

Naruto and I quickly glanced at each other out the corner of our eyes, but we quickly redirected our attention back on Kakashi. We knew we both had to be aware of our surroundings and watch out for any other members of the Akatsuki that could be around.

"Remember, Itachi is originally from the Hidden Leaf. He came back to the Leaf three years ago looking for him." Kakashi continued.

"Then it makes sense for him to be returning back to the Hidden Leaf Village this time around too." Sai said.

"That also means that Sasuke could be close by too." Sakura added. "Following Itachi."

"Yeah and I'll find him." Naruto said.

"We better take it one step at a time you guys." Yamato told us. Kakashi agreed as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Here's the search protocol. We'll use this spot as our center point and search a five kilometer radius in all directions." Kakashi explained. "If we don't find anything, we'll move the center point and search the next five kilometer radius. We'll continue using this strategy until it works."

"If we spread out that far, our coms won't work. Not only that, but that could be dangerous as well." Sakura pointed out.

"Sakura, try not to be so worried." Yamato told her.

"Look." Kakashi said, grabbing her attention. He soon started to perform hand signs. He placed his hand down to summon his ninja hound team.

"Our voices can reach farther than any com device." Pakkun states. "Also our noses can detect danger, so we can protect you."

"Okay, let me announce the team rosters." Kakashi said. "And to be safe, I'm assigned two ninja hounds to each team. So please, play nice."

"Hey! What about me?" Naruto asked.

"You're a Jinchuriki, thus making you a target." Kakashi said. "So in order to protect you. Naruto, you'll be escorted by Yamato and a sensory type, Hinata."

"And don't forget big bark, Bull." Pakkun added. Bull barking in agreement.

"Good to work with you, Naruto." Hinata said.

"Right." Naruto said, nodding his head.

"Being Ninja Hound/Wolf users, Kiba, Kazumi and I will only have one." Kakashi explained.

"Hold on. But there are only two dogs." Naruto pointed out. "So where's the third?"

"My partner is right here, Naruto." I tell him as I started performing hand signs. I placed the palm of my hand on the ground and summoned my partner, Nanako.

The smoke finally disappears, revealing Nanako, "I'm ready whenever you are, Kazumi." She says.

"Right." I replied.

"So… we're all ready to go." Kiba said.

"Listen everyone. Your highest priority is to search and locate Itachi and Sasuke's scents." Kakashi says. "But if you do encounter either one, verify their location and return to the center point. Especially you, Naruto. Don't go running off."

"I know that. Don't worry." Naruto said surely.

"Kazumi, you're with me." he tells me. I simply nodded in agreement. "All right. Then let's go." Kakashi says. "Scatter!"

With that, everyone, including the ninja hounds, all scattered. Everyone directed their attentions to different directions and began their search for either one of the Uchiha siblings. With any luck, they hoped to find them. Whichever they find first, they all knew that the other wouldn't be too far behind. They just hope they don't run into any others.

* * *

><p>With Kiba and Akamaru:<p>

"All right, Akamaru. Don't let those other hounds or the wolf outdo you." Kiba said. "We'll be the first to detect Sasuke and Itachi's scents no matter what. Do you understand me!?" Akamaru barked in agreement and pushed himself to run faster.

* * *

><p>With Shino, Guruko and Akino:<p>

"You're too slow, Shino." Guruko said.

"Quit dawdling." Stated Akino.

"_These hounds bug me._" Shino thought to himself.

* * *

><p>With Sai, Urushi and Uhei:<p>

"Let's go. Pooche, Tama." Sai said.

"Pooche? Really?" Uhei said.

"Tama huh?" Urushi said. "Don't give us silly nicknames unless you want a good bite."

* * *

><p>Kakashi, Pakkun, Nanako and I continued to moved through the rough terrain. We jumped over a large rock formation to continue our radius route. So far, we had yet to spot any members of the Akatsuki, But we were just getting started. So that meant anything could happen if we didn't pay close attention to our surroundings. Naruto, Hinata and Yamato follow behind Bull as he sniffed the trail before them. They too were keeping a sharp eye out for the Akatsuki.<p>

"_Sasuke_." Naruto thought.

* * *

><p>With Sakura, Bisuke and Shiba:<p>

"You know if you don't wipe that solemn look off your face, you'll just scare off the boys." Bisuke told her.

"What you say?" Sakura asked.

"The more you chase, the farther they run." Bisuke continued. "But you're the type of girl that charges ahead, aren't you? Why don't you try pulling back for a change?"

"What? What a rude thing to say." Sakura said. "Besides, it's not like that. At least not with me and Sasuke."

"Hey, Biscuit." Shiba said. "Just lay off the girl, would ya?"

"Hmpf." Bisuke replied.

"Besides. He should know how I feel." She said quietly. "He needs to know how everyone feels. I... I mean, we all want him to come home."

"You can't draw his attention. So… we'll just sniff him out then." Bisuke told her as he sniffed the ground but suddenly came to a stop.

"Huh? Did you get something?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it's quite faint, but I detect Sasuke's scent." Bisuke said.

"What? Seriously?" Sakura asked.

Sakura, Shiba and Bisuke all continued to move, and as they did so, the scent became stronger. Step by step, they looked around for any sign of the Uchiha. But as they did, they all walked passed a young girl with long red hair, which was the source of Sasuke's scent. And as they walked away, the scent began to faint.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

As we searched, a loud explosion caught our attention. Nanako, Pakkun, Kakashi and I stopped in our tracks and looked forward to see a bright misshapen ray of light, which could only have come from a explosion. A large one at that. Without another word, we headed straight towards the location. Once we arrived at the area, we found a few were already there. As we waited, Naruto, Yamato and Hinata made it as well.

"Naruto!" Sakura said.

"You guys, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"There's evidence that links Sasuke being here not too long ago." I explained to him.

"It's very faint, but his scent is definitely here." Kiba added. "I can also detect other scents around here."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"By the look of this crater. A battle was fought here." Answered Shino.

"Like I thought. One of the other scents matches the one I caught back in the city." Shiba said. "Sasuke isn't traveling by himself. There are three others as well."

"Sasuke probably formed a team." Kakashi stated. "Plus, I know that one of the scents belonged to Deidara. It seems that he faked his own death to escape."

"_Deidara… So he didn't die after that explosion._" I thought. "_But I wonder. Did he survive this time around as well?_"

"I don't care how many there are. Let's go and track down Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Sorry, can't do that." Pakkun said.

"Huh? Why not?" Naruto asked.

"The trail goes cold here." Kakashi replied.

But just before we were about to give up, Kiba was able to recapture Sasuke's scent. We were soon moving once more. During the middle of our search, Kiba instantly picked up something strange. Sasuke's scent was… scattering?

"Hey, Sasuke's scent has started to move in different directions!" he tells us.

"They must have noticed us and came up with a plan to fool our senses." Kakashi stated.

"How could they possibly have…!?" Sakura started.

"This is just a hunch, but they may have someone who has excellent chakra sensing abilities." I told Sakura. "And if so, that's probably why Sasuke started moving."

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Kakashi tells me.

"If we split up too far, our radios won't work!" Kiba reminded us. "And I'm the only one that can track him… Which scent am I suppose to go with?"

"Our only shot is to look everywhere at once! There's no time to think!" Naruto exclaimed as he held up a modified tiger sign. **"Ninja Art: Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Hundreds of Naruto appeared and began to scatter in every direction. During the search, Naruto encounter Itachi, who stated that he only wanted to talk. Naruto just glared at the Uchiha. This is the second person he ran into that "just wanted to talk" to him. The first was Kabuto and that was a shock in itself. The last thing he wanted was to talk to Itachi. His mission was to catch him and that's what he was going to do. Naruto created a clone and attacked Itachi with a Big Ball Rasengan. But he soon found that Itachi was just a clone. The real Itachi easily captured Naruto with his Sharingan, placing him within a Genjutsu.

While the two were inside the illusion, Itachi asked Naruto why he cared for his brother, Sasuke, so much. Naruto claimed that Sasuke was like a brother to him and that he was more of a brother to Sasuke than Itachi was. When Itachi went on the offensive with his Genjutsu, Naruto was able to dispel the attack, thanks to the teachings of Jiraiya, Kakashi and Granny Chiyo. Naruto was ready to fight the Uchiha, however, Itachi had other matters to attend to. And thus, he disappeared without a trace. Naruto just cursed to himself finding that it was just another clone.

The real Naruto soon cancel out some of his clones, gathering the information each one held. The other clones had no so luck of spotting Sasuke. However, one was able to see the young Uchiha before it was destroyed. And with that, Naruto figures out where Sasuke was. So without hesitation, Naruto's team goes on the pursuit of him. Unfortunately, there was always an obstacle standing in their way, keeping them from accomplishing their task. This time around, the obstacle came into the form of an individual who identified himself as simply, Tobi.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

It seemed that no matter what they tried, Tobi was able to absorb their attacks. Even with Naruto attacking him with his clones, along with his Rasengan, Tobi was able to absorb them as well. When Shino attacked him with his bugs, he was able to wrap the Akatsuki member in a swarm. But somehow, Tobi was able to escape the swarm, unharmed. And even with Shino's beetles and Hinata's Byakugan, they had no way of figuring out how he was able to escape in the first place. Tobi soon reappeared, this time at a far and save distance from the Leaf Shinobi. As he stood there, he just waved at them in a childish manner.

At his feet, another Akatsuki member appeared, Zetsu. He told him that Sasuke had won the battle. The Leaf Ninja all overheard the conversation, hearing that Itachi Uchiha was now dead. Apparently this didn't surprise Tobi at all, but the same couldn't be the same for the others. They couldn't believe they wasted so much time that the battle was over. The group also overheard Zetsu saying that Sasuke was probably dying as well. And just before Tobi and Zetsu left, Kakashi noticed the Sharingan eye peeping through the hole of Tobi's orange mask.

Once the two were gone, Hinata used her Byakugan to scan the area. She spotted storm clouds, as well as the black flames of Amaterasu, in the distance. With their destination set, the team quickly headed out, making their way straight for the storm clouds. Once they made it to the abandoned battlefield, there was no sign of Sasuke or Itachi, but their scents were still lingering the area. As the rain continued to pour down upon them, Naruto stood there with a saddened look on his face. They were all determined to bring Sasuke back, and they had just missed them… again. Kazumi walked over to Naruto and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we're not going to give up." She told him quietly.

"Yeah, right." he said, nodding his head. "_Sasuke._" He thought.

* * *

><p>After the failed attempt to detain either Sasuke or Itachi, the group had no other choice but to head back to the village. Naruto and Kazumi knew that it was only a matter of time before the Akatsuki would be after them. And little did they know, there were only two beasts left for the Akatsuki to capture. The Eight-Tailed Ushi-Oni (Octopus) and the Nine-Tailed Fox. And if they succeed to reawaken the Jῡbi, they'll soon be after Kazumi for the other half of the Ten-Tailed Wolf.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well... there you have it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I honestly can't wait to post the next couple of chapters. I'm still working out a few things with the whole "Pain invades Konoha arc", but I'll get it. Maybe if i sleep on it, I'll get a few more ideas that can really help me out.<br>**

**Until next time, Ja ne!**


	18. Please Read! Very Important!

Hey everyone, this isn't a new chapter or anything but I have something to publicize. I understand that there are several people out there who love my story, _The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_, and I appreciate you guys for it. I wouldn't have some many favorites and followers if it wasn't for you all. So I wanted to say arigato.

But here's why I'm posting this…. Thanks to someone messaging me, I found that someone was passing my story off as their own. How is that fair? How can someone take someone else's hard work and pass it off as theirs? I cannot and will not allow anyone to take my story and pass it as their own. That's just unacceptable.

If they wanted to use my story, they could have just asked by sending me an e-mail or message, which isn't a hard thing to do. How can someone take someone else's story and simply change the title and the name of the character? How? The individual responsible for this act isn't on fan fiction. Yeah, real shocker. Use the oldest trick out of the book. I guess they actually believed they could get away with such by simply going to another website.

I have had my story posted here on Fan Fiction for an entire year and then suddenly their story pops up only five days ago. Yeah, you see what I mean. Certainly not a coincidence. The Website is called **Quotev and the title was called Kakashi's little sister by Deaghan**. **(Even though she states that she doesn't own anything but the OC, which is also a lie, it's still my work being used. Plus she's not giving credit where credit is due.)**

Thanks to someone personally messaging me about this, I was able to report the story. I just hope they take it down. But only time will tell. But I will make sure I keep on them until it's done.

I will also appreciate it if you guys would message me if you see anyone using anything from my story. If you point out things that were in my story, my characters or my friends' characters (Kazumi, Kiyiya, Raiden, Natsume, etc…) and any of my ideas that you recognize, please let me know as soon as possible.

Thanks, **Kazumi.**


	19. Solemn News Delivered

**Hey everyone, its been awhile since I posted an actual chapter and not an announcement. Sorry for the late updates. I've been busy getting my stuff together since I'll be heading back to school to obtain my next degree. I do have some good news. I was able to get the story removed. She told her readers that she'll have to start all over now. (Yeah, she has to start all over alright. I know what that means.) ****ಠ_ಠ You can bet ****I'll be keeping a close eye on that one. (And you should too.)  
><strong>

**But anyway, enjoy this chapter. No promises but I will do my utmost best to post the next chapter on time. (Which will either be Friday or Saturday) I'm still trying to figure out whether or not I should add another fight scene, which doesn't happen in the original manga or anime, or not. Hopefully I'll make up my mind soon. But anyway, thank you all for your patience.**

**-Kazumi**

* * *

><p><em>Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami<em>

_Chapter Eighteen: Solemn News Delivered, Friends You Can Always Count On_

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

The following day, Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai were given the day off. But even though we were given time to relax; this also gave us time to reflect on the failed mission. When we returned back to Konoha yesterday, Naruto, Sakura and I all had solemn looks on our faces for failing our mission to detain either Itachi or Sasuke. It seemed that every time we get close to Sasuke, someone or something always appear and becomes an obstacle in our way. And just like the last time, this obstacle kept us from retrieving the Uchiha. So we really couldn't help but feel the way we did at the moment.

Since there weren't any missions assigned to us, we all decided to stay home. Well, I knew Naruto and Sai were at home, but I wasn't too sure about Sakura. Knowing her, she was probably helping out at the hospital or was with Lady Tsunade. As for me, I decided to use my free time to study a bit. I was sitting in my bed, reading one of my lightning scrolls. While I sat there in the silence, I heard a soft knock come from my door. Seconds after I heard the door open, I glanced up to see Kakashi peeping in.

"Hmm…? Oh hey, what's up?" I ask in a quiet tone.

"Lady Hokage has summoned us to her office." He informs me, his tone mimicking my own. "You head on over while I'll go retrieve Naruto."

"Oh, uh, all right." I say, placing down my scroll.

Not wasting any time, I climb out of bed and exit my room, closing the door quietly behind me. I followed Kakashi downstairs and quickly jumped into my shoes. After exiting the apartment, I headed straight towards the Hokage Tower while Kakashi headed towards Naruto's apartment. When I got there, I instantly spotted and recognized two frogs sitting beside the tower. One was Gamabunta, who I remember Naruto would call Chief Toad, and the smallest one was Gamakichi. When I entered Lady Tsunade's office, I found Sakura and Sai, along with Lady Tsunade, Shizune and more frogs? I quietly walked in and stood a few feet away from Lady Tsunade's desk.

Lady Tsunade sat there with her elbows propped up, her hands were lying on top of each other. Shizune was right beside her like always. Sai and Sakura were standing on the right side of the room while I was on the left. I couldn't help but notice the moment I entered the room, a distressing feeling hit me. Something was wrong and it probably had something to do with Lady Tsunade summoning us. Before long, we finally heard the click of the lock unhinging from the doorframe. We all glanced towards the door to see Kakashi and Naruto entering the room.

"He is Jiraiya-boy's student?" The small green toad asks.

"Yes… This is Naruto Uzumaki…" Lady Tsunade answers. "The _Child of Prophecy_ you mentioned."

"A geezer frog? What the hell?" Naruto says while he held a sort of unimpressed look on his face.

"Hey! Watch your mouth, Naruto!" Lady Tsunade exclaims. "This is Lord Fukasaku, one of the Two Great Sages of Mount Myoboku. He came all the way here to speak with you."

"Well, to be more accurate, I am a Great Sage Toad." Lord Fukasaku corrects her. "But never mind that. You are, without a doubt, Jiraiya-boy's student."

"Jiraiya-boy? _Boy?!_" Naruto says in a shock tone. "You talk as though the Pervy Sage is a kid! Who does this geezer frog think he is?!"

"I said to watch your mouth!" Tsunade tells him once more.

"This great man is the one who taught Sage Jutsu to Lord Jiraiya." Shizune explains. "He is Lord Jiraiya's master." The information shocks Naruto. Meanwhile, Lord Fukasaku suddenly bursts into a small fit of laughter.

"Pervy Sage, eh?" he repeats. "What a fitting nickname for Jiraiya-boy."

"So what does this geezer sage want with me?" Naruto asks, sounding a bit confused.

Lord Fukasaku lowers his head, "I'm not sure where to begin. But let's see… I suppose the most important thing is…" he looks up at Naruto. "Jiraiya-boy has died in battle."

"Huh?" Naruto just stares at the Sage Toad. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"I know this is sudden. I don't blame you if you don't believe me." Lord Fukasaku tells him as he pauses for a breath. "For quite some time, there were rumors that the leader of the Akatsuki was in the Hidden Rain Village. Jiraiya-boy went in person to verify the truth of these rumors."

"The Leader of the Akatsuki was in the Hidden Rain Village?" Sakura asks.

"As I recall, that village is difficult to infiltrate." Sai adds as he holds his chin in thought. "A village closed to the outside world."

"Yes… However, Lord Jiraiya was skilled in infiltration and espionage tactics." Kakashi informs.

I look towards Lord Fukasaku, "So it was probably a simply task for him to accomplish."

"Exactly…" Lord Fukasaku says with a nod of his head. "Jiraiya-boy came upon the leader of the Akatsuki… _Pein_. And Pein was Jiraiya-boy's former student."

"Student? What do you mean?" Sakura asks.

"Jiraiya-boy called him _Nagato_." Lord Fukasaku tells us.

"That goes way back." Lady Tsunade mumbles. "During the chaos of the Great Ninja War… Jiraiya looked after some orphans in the Hidden Rain Village, which had become a battlefield. Who would have imagined that those kids…"

"However… To corner a ninja like Lord Jiraiya… How did this Pein…?" Kakashi asks.

"He possessed the Rinnegan." Lord Fukasaku answers.

"What did you say?!" Kakashi asked in pure shock, his visible eye widening slightly.

"Rinnegan?" Sakura asks with a confused look on her face.

"The Rinnegan is an Ocular Jutsu that was said to be possessed by the father of all ninja, the Sage of the Six Paths." Shizune explains. "I thought it was just a legend."

"The Legendary Ocular Jutsu… The Rinnegan. Its power was beyond imagination." Lord Fukasaku says, remembering what the Ocular Jutsu is capable of. "Not only that… There were six of them who possessed the Rinnegan."

Hearing this shocks everyone, including Kakashi, "There were six of them who possessed the Rinnegan?! How can that even be possible?" He asks.

"Perhaps, there's a trick to it." Lord Fukasaku answers, not sure how it was possible himself. "Most likely, only Jiraiya-boy, who was there, discovered their secret. But… Even after he had his throat crushed by Pein, Jiraiya-boy left a message before collapsing." With that, he removed his cloak. He then turned around to reveal a set of numbers on his back. "This is that message!" he exclaims.

The numbers on his back were: 9, 31, 8, 106, 7, 207 and 15.

"It's a code…" Shizune proclaims.

"I'm sure he did this to prevent Pein from noticing." Says Lord Fukasaku. "I've told you everything about Jiraiya-boy."

"I wonder what Jiraiya wanted to say?" Lady Tsunade asks out loud. "If we can decode this… we'll understand, won't we?"

"Did you…let him go, Granny?" Naruto suddenly asks, his voice was low and his head was lowered slightly. As he waited for her answer, he lifts his head to look at her.

Lady Tsunade opens her eyes, after closing them for a moment, and locks eyes with Naruto, "That's right." she answers.

"Why'd you allow such a reckless thing?!" he says, anger was slowly appearing in his voice. "You knew Pervy Sage better than anyone! How could you send him to such a dangerous place, alone?!"

"Enough, Naruto." Kakashi tells him. "You of all people ought to know Lady Hokage's feelings."

"Damn it." Naruto mutters to himself as he turns around, walking towards the door.

"Naruto!" Sakura calls out. "Where are you going?!" She asks as Naruto grasps the doorknob.

"If Pervy Sage had been the Fifth Hokage… he wouldn't have let Granny Tsunade take such risks… Never!" he says in a knowing tone as he opens the door.

"Naruto!" Sakura yells.

"Sakura… It's alright. Let him be." Lady Tsunade tells her as Naruto walks out the door, closing it behind him.

Sakura glances back towards her sensei, "But…"

"_Naruto…_" I thought as I kept my eyes on the door.

"My apologizes, Lord Fukasaku." Kakashi tells him. "I'll arrange for Naruto to…"

"No… That's all right." Lord Fukasaku assures him. "About the _Child of Prophecy_ I mentioned earlier… I can see that child truly loved and admired Jiraiya-boy. I can't help but hope that he is the _Child of Prophecy_."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

After leaving the Hokage Tower, Naruto walked through the village in silence with disheartened eyes. As he did so, memories of his teacher began to flash through his mind. Meanwhile, happy children and villagers around him were laughing and playing as if nothing happened. Sticking to his own thoughts, Naruto simply ignored their happiness. As he continued to move forward, he stopped by a nearby bookstore.

On the wall, he spotted a sign announcing the next volume of the "_Make-Out Paradise._" series The blonde easily remembered yelling at Jiraiya for peeping on women. And of course, Jiraiya's reply to the blonde was that this was for his research and for inspiration. The memory caused a small smile to grace his face. This was the first time he smiled since he heard the news. And as he stood there, he wish could see his master peaking on women one more time, just so he could scold him.

Naruto soon turned on his heels and proceeded to move ahead. Moments later, he stopped in front of a pole. In fact, it was the very pole he had climbed when he first returned to the village after being away for almost three years. Naruto channeled his chakra to the base of his feet and began to ascend the metal object. Once at the top, he sat cross-legged. As he faced the Great Stone Faces, more memories flashed through his mind. One in particular, when he was traveling with Jiraiya to start his training. That's when it hit him.

"_I'll never receive training from Ero-Sennin again…_" he thought sadly.

Before long, Naruto deserted the pole and returned back to ground level. He proceeded moving through the crowded streets of the village. He brought his hand to the zipper of his jacket, remembering when he got his new attire, thanks to Master Jiraiya. His old clothing was destroyed, thanks to the training he underwent.

"Yo! Naruto!" the young blonde suddenly heard. He glanced up to see Iruka sensei. "I hear you've been real active on missions and such. Everyone in the village is talking about you." He told him proudly. "Hey, let's go somewhere and catch up! How about Ichiraku for some ramen?" He suggested with a wink.

Naruto simply glanced to the side, his eyes still held distraught within them, "No thanks." He answered in a quiet tone and started to move forward, leaving Iruka standing there.

Iruka didn't say another word as he glanced over his shoulder and watched Naruto walk away. Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets and kept his eyes lowered. As the memories continued to flash through his mind, one place in particular caught his attention. With the destination set, Naruto proceeded forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

While we stood there in complete silence, I looked towards Lady Tsunade to see a somewhat faraway look in her eye. There was no doubt she was probably recalling her last meeting with Master Jiraiya. At this moment, I couldn't even come to imagine how she and Naruto were feeling right now. Of course we were all saddened by the news we received, but they had a much closer bond with the late Toad Sage.

"Tsunade-girl." Lord Fukasaku says however, Lady Tsunade didn't answer. "Tsunade-girl!" he says once more. This time, his voice reached her and caused her to snap out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright, Master?" Sakura asks.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answers. "I'm sorry."

"You just received sad news. I don't blame you for feeling distraught." Lord Fukasaku assures her. "However, you have the important duty of protecting the village. This is where you must stay strong."

"Yes…" she replies back.

Before long, I couldn't take it any longer. I understood how everyone wanted to give Naruto his space so he could mourn over the recent lost of his master, but I honestly didn't think Naruto needed to be alone right now. And I'll be damned if I allowed Naruto to go through this by himself. Allowing my frustration to get the better of me, I finally gave in and decided to go look for him. As I stood there, I unconsciously released a soft sigh.

"Huh? Kazumi, what is it?" I heard Sakura ask.

I didn't answer her question. I just kept my eyes on Lady Tsunade and Lord Fukasaku. I was clenching my hands tightly into fists for the last couple of seconds before releasing my grip altogether. I closed my eyes and bowered respectfully towards Lady Hokage and the Great Sage Toad, catching their attention. They both looked at me with a bit of interest in their eyes.

"Please excuse and forgive me, Lady Tsunade. Lord Fukasaku." I tell them quietly. Before either of them or anyone else could say a word, I straighten myself up, turned around and proceeded to exit the room.

"Kazumi…" I heard Sakura exclaim. Her call just fell upon deaf ears while I continued to walk out, closing the door quietly behind me.

Once I was in the hallway, I took off into a sprint, my footsteps echoing off the walls. I quickly made my way down to ground level and exited the Hokage Tower. I knew I was going to receive an earful later, but that was the least of my concerns. Right now, my main priority was to find and comfort Naruto. Once I was outside, I quickly ran down the crowded streets. I maneuvered my body from left to right, keeping myself from colliding into the villagers. As I continued to follow Naruto's slightly faded scent, I spotted Iruka sensei up ahead.

"_Hmm, Iruka sensei…? Maybe he's seen Naruto walk by here. He probably knows where he went._" I thought as I pushed myself to move faster. "Iruka sensei…!" I yelled as I ran towards him. I saw Iruka sensei stop in his tracks and turn around to look back at me.

"Huh? Kazumi." He mumbled to himself. "Hello Kazumi. What's going on?" He asks as soon as I was standing before him.

"Iruka sensei. By any chance, did you see Naruto come by here?" I ask, hoping that he did.

Iruka nodded his head, "Yeah, I did actually. He was heading in that direction." He said, pointing at the dirt road. "I think he was probably heading home."

"Thanks."

Iruka held out a hand to stop me, "Kazumi, hold on just a minute."

"Yes?" I asks as I turned back to face him.

"When I saw Naruto, he looked pretty down. Is he upset because he wasn't able to bring Sasuke back to Konoha?" He asks.

"Well, he may still be a little upset about our failed mission." I tell him. "But… the real reason for his depression is that… well, he was given sad news. You see, we heard that Lord Jiraiya died in battle."

"What? Lord Jiraiya?" He asks in shock. I simply nodded my head. "I see. To hear such news must have hit him quite hard."

"Yes, unfortunately it did. It's a hard pill for all of us to swallow, especially Naruto and Lady Tsunade. There's no doubt it struck her the hardest." I explain, my voice low. "Please excuse me, Iruka sensei. I must be on my way."

"You're going to try to cheer Naruto up, aren't you?" he asks in a concerned tone. I simply nodded my head.

"I'm going to try my best and do everything I can." I say honestly, hoping I really could help Naruto. "It might be difficult, but I just can't stand seeing him like this."

"I understand." He says in an understanding tone. "Good luck."

Giving him one final nod, I took off down the street as I made my way to Naruto's apartment. As I did, I continued to dodge the civilians and young children that were walking about. Seeing that this was causing a bit of a problem, I quickly abandoned the streets and made my way through the use of the rooftops. Channeling my chakra to my feet to quicken my pace, I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, being mindful not to lose my footing on the tiles. In no time at all, I finally made it. I didn't bother to stop to catch my breath. I went straight up to Naruto's door and began knocking on it.

"Naruto?" I call out after knocking a few times. No answer. "Naruto, are you're in there? Please let me in. You know you can talk to me about anything." Still no answer.

After waiting for another five minutes or so, I walked back out and jumped over to the next building. I made my way around and jumped on the roof so I could see if Naruto was really at home or not. When I looked through his bedroom window, I found he wasn't there. I straightened myself up and leaned against the wall, trying to figure out where Naruto could have disappeared to. A solid minute passes as I stared towards the setting sun, and that's when a thought hit me. I quickly jump from the roof and proceeded towards my destination, hoping to find Naruto there.

* * *

><p><em>Ten minutes later…<em>

After jumping through the rooftops, I came to a stop once I reached a small opened field that was not too far from the village. I stood on a thick branch and started scanning the area around me. When I looked down, I was relieved when I spotted Naruto sitting on the grassy pasture as he stared out into the direction of the setting sun.

"_Naruto…_" I thought as I jump off the branch, landing softly on the balls of my feet when I touched the ground below. I quietly approached the saddened Uzumaki and stopped once I was about a foot away from him. "Naruto." I say quietly.

At the sound of his name, Naruto lifts his head and turns to look at me. Once he was facing me, I instantly spotted the stream of tears flowing from his eyes. "Huh? Oh, hey Kazumi-chan…" He says, attempting to make his voice sound as normal as possible. However, it came out a bit strained. He quickly turned away to wipe away the stream of tears off his face. "Sorry, I didn't hear you. What are you doing here?" He asks, turning back towards me. His once lively, sparkling blue sapphire eyes were dull, almost lifeless, and were red and puffy from crying.

"I was worried about you. So I came to make sure you were all right." I explain as I took a few steps forward. I lowered myself down and sat beside him. He was doing his best to look normal but it was a failed attempt.

"Kazumi, you don't have to worry about me. I'm all right." He tells me, but I could smell that lie as clear as day. He turned towards me, forcing his lips to curve up into a smile. A fake one. "You can go, I'll be okay."

"Naruto, stop it. You don't have to do that."

"Huh? Do what?" he asks.

"THIS Naruto…! You don't have to pretend to be fine. You and I both know that you're not." Naruto just sat there in silence for a moment, the fake smile instantly disappearing. "So stop lying to me and to yourself."

"You're right, I'm not fine." He says, looking away. "But I will be… eventually. So you don't have to worry about me. And you don't have to stay here. I'm probably holding you up on your training or something."

"No, you're not." I say with a shake of my head. "And since when did my training ever become more important than my best friend and his feelings?" I ask him but he remained quiet. "Naruto… I've always been by your side ever since we first met. So I'm not going to let you go through this alone. Training sessions, missions and everything else can wait. I've never abandoned you before, and I won't start now."

Naruto glanced towards me for only a second before directing his eyes back forward. He soon pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He soon lowered his head, attempting to hide his face. We both sat there in total silence. Naruto didn't have to reply to what I said to him. As long as he heard me, that was enough for me. While I kept my eyes on him, I could see fresh tears forming at the rims of his eyes.

"Naruto… you know you can talk to me about anything." I tell him. And with that, silence reclaimed the air around us once more. I soon directed my eyes forward, watching the bright orange sun continue to set along the horizon.

"I-I wanted him to keep watching over me." he says, breaking the temporary silence. I instantly looked his way. "I wanted him to see me become Hokage. But I only ended up showing Pervy Sage the worse, most un-cool side of me. I was…"

"…Yourself." I interrupted, finishing his sentence in the process. Naruto turned his head and locked eyes with me. "You may think that you showed him the worse, most un-cool side of yourself but you didn't. You proved to him that you're a person who will never give up on his dreams or his goals, will never back down from a fight, will not allow anyone or anything get in his way and will never go back on his word. You showed him your true colors. You showed him who Naruto Uzumaki is."

"…!"

"You've never acted differently around anyone. You were always yourself." I continued. "And I honestly believe that your unique personality and your never give up attitude is what convinced Master Jiraiya to make you his student."

"Y-You really think so?" he asks. I nodded.

"Yes, I do." I say, smiling. "In fact, I bet, no… I _know_ he's proud of you. And even though you've made mistakes while you were with him, you did learn from them, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." Naruto answers as he lifts his head up, wiping away the few remaining stray tears.

"Listen Naruto, Master Jiraiya may be gone physically but he's not gone entirely." I say as I looked up at the multicolored sky. "Even at this very moment he's watching over you, just like you wanted him to be. He'll always be with you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asks.

I looked at him, "What I mean is… As long as you keep your memories of Master Jiraiya, as well as his teachings, with you here…" I explained as I pointed to his heart. "He will never leave you. This is how you're keeping him alive and how you're keeping him with you."

"But…I…" he started but cut himself off. Tears began to run down his cheeks faster than before. He lowered his head, attempting to hide them away from me.

It pained me to see Naruto like this. He was never known for being sad or depressed. I mean, I've seen him cry before, especially when we were younger. But seeing him crying like this, it was completely different. I knew Naruto took death hard, and that was shown during our mission to save Gaara. I moved a little closer to Naruto and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer towards me. One arm was wrapped around his shoulders while the other sat gently on top of his head. When I didn't feel Naruto move away from me, I slightly tightened my hold around him. After a moment, I felt Naruto relax in my embrace as he continued to sob quietly.

"It's alright, Naruto. Just let it out." I say as I gently rub his back. "I know it hurts and it's frustrating. That's mainly because Death is a hard and frustrating concept to deal with. It doesn't matter if we're civilians or shinobi; we all have to face it one day. It's just that, as shinobi, there's a higher possibility of us seeing and dealing with it."

"I-I know…" Naruto mumbled in between breaths. "It's just that… he was alone. He didn't have anyone there to back him up. I just wish I could have done something. Maybe if I had gone with him, I could have…"

"Naruto, don't you dare sit here and blame yourself. It's not your fault." I say in a soft but stern tone. "No one wants you sitting here punishing yourself. And I know Master Jiraiya wouldn't want to see you like this either. Now does he?"

I felt Naruto tense up slightly as his arms wrap around my waist. He suddenly shakes his head, "No, no he wouldn't." He tells me. "He'd tell me not to blame myself. He would also tell me to get back up… and continue… straight down the path I believe in…" He whispered softly. I nodded in understanding as I smoothed down his hair.

"You know that Master Jiraiya loved you… as if you were his own grandson. He still does and always will." I told him. "So you know that he'll never leave your side and will always be guiding you as you continue down your path."

"Yeah, I know." He replies. "And that means I can't give up… just as Pervy Sage would want." He says. I nodded my head once more as I smiled into his hair.

"As long as you keep moving forward with your head held up high, I know you'll reach your dream of becoming Hokage." I say with a small smile on my face. "Lord Jiraiya believes in you… your friends and comrades believe in you… and I believe in you… All of us will be there to help you along the way. You'll never be alone."

"Yeah…" Naruto says quietly as he lifts his head slightly to clear away the remaining lingering tears.

"When we have to face the death of a close friend, an ally, a teacher, or anyone that's close to us, it's easier to simply give up and stay depressed. And it's harder to accept it and move on." I explain to him. "But for those who do accepted what happen and move forward, they become stronger, mentally and emotionally. What I'm saying is, it's alright to mourn over Master Jiraiya, just don't stay depressed forever."

"Yea, you're right." Naruto says, his normal tone slowly returning. "Besides, if I do, Master Jiraiya would just be mad at me. And if he was here, he would probably scold me for it." He adds as he looks up at me. "Thanks, Kazumi."

"There's no need to thank me." I murmured. "Just remember that you can always come to me for anything. I'll always be here for you, okay."

"Right." Naruto says, smiling a little. "And don't worry, I won't stay depressed forever." He added. I couldn't help but to send him a small smile.

"Good to hear." I told him. "Just take as much time as you need." I added as I recaptured him into a hug. "_You're going to be just fine, Naruto._" I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

The following morning, Naruto was lying in his bed, thinking over what occurred yesterday. He was still depressed about his master's death, but he was doing better. While he continued to lay there in silence, he suddenly hears his doorbell. He sluggishly climbed out of bed and slowly made his way to the door to see who it could be. He slowly opened the door and stopped once there was enough space to peep through.

"Shikamaru… What do you want?" he asks quietly.

Shikamaru stood there in the doorway, "For starters… Can I come in?"

Naruto remained silent and allowed Shikamaru to enter. After closing the door behind him, Shikamaru followed Naruto into his bedroom. When Naruto sat back down on his bed, Shikamaru handed him the picture with the code. He soon walked over to the small table and took a seat.

"Well? Can you think of anything?" Shikamaru asks, but Naruto didn't answer. He simply stared blankly at the picture. "Hey Naruto, I said can you think of anything?" Still no answer. "Naruto!" he yells, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry. What was it again?" Naruto asks in a sort of normal tone.

"Come with me." Shikamaru told him as he returned back to his feet.

Naruto looked at him, "Where?"

"Just come." Shikamaru says plainly.

"Wh-What is it?" Naruto asks.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hospital:<strong>

"Why'd you bring me here?" Naruto asks while he and Shikamaru stood in front of the hospital.

"Just wait." Shikamaru replies. "Ah! Here she comes." He says with a small smile gracing his face. Seconds later, Kurenai exited the main doors of the hospital.

"Huh? Kurenai sensei!" Naruto exclaims in shock.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru says, a small smile forming on his face.

"Were you hospitalized for eating too much barbeque?!" he asks as he pointed a finger at her. "Your stomach's bigger than Chouji's!"

"She's pregnant, not fat!" Shikamaru tells him. "Cripes, you're still as obnoxious as ever." He adds as he lowers his head slightly.

"Huh?" he says as he looks back at Shikamaru but quickly looks back at Kurenai sensei. "You, you mean... she's…?"

"Shikamaru, stop coming here so often." Kurenai tells him.

"Sorry, no can do." He tells her, his smile returning. "Asuma asked me to do so." Hearing that caused Kurenai to smile back at him.

"Shikamaru… What did Asuma asked you to do?" Naruto asks as he and Shikamaru watched Kurenai sensei walk away.

Shikamaru kept his eyes fixed forward, "That child will be my student."

"Huh?" Naruto says, sounding a bit confused.

"Asuma entrusted that child to me." Shikamaru farther explains as a thought of Asuma flashed through his mind. "I heard about Lord Jiraiya. I lost my teacher, so it's not like I don't understand what you're going through." He says as he looks towards Naruto. "But whining and sulking isn't going to make things better." Naruto shot him a small sideways glare. "We're way past that point in our lives."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"My teacher entrusted me with many things." Shikamaru continued. "Some important, some petty. All sorts of things. You too, right?" he asks, Naruto simply turned his head. "In fact, you must have a ton of stuff. So don't you think it's about time for us to step up?"

"Time for what?"

"Time for us to become the ones who entrust." Shikamaru answers. He turned, smiling at Naruto. "It's a pain, but we can't keep complaining. You will eventually be the one treating to ramen, and you'll be called Naruto Sensei, or something." He adds as he starts to move forward to stand in front of him. "We can't stay brats forever… If we wanna become super cool ninja Asuma and Lord Jiraiya, that is." He finishes with a wink.

As Naruto stands there, memories of Master Jiraiya began to flash through his mind. The image causes Naruto to smile once more, "You're right." Naruto agreeing with the lazy Nara. "Thanks, Shikamaru."

"Pull yourself together." Shikamaru tells him. "You got work to do." He adds as he pulls out the picture of the code from his pocket.

"Right!" Naruto exclaims.

After changing his clothes, Naruto and Shikamaru proceeded to make their way to the Cryptography Unit to meet up with Shiho. Now that Naruto was focused on finding out what Jiraiya's last message was, the group may have a better chance of solving the message. The three were gathered around a small table, at the same time, Naruto was staring down at the picture with the code.

"You haven't said a word." Shikamaru tells him. "You see something, right?" Naruto simply let out a frustrated groan. "I talked to Lady Hokage and Kakashi Sensei, but neither of them had any clue." He points out. "That means Lord Jiraiya probably left this message with you in mind. No. I'm positive he did. There's got to be something there."

"If anything pops up in your mind, tell us." Shiho tells him. "We're not asking you to instantly decode the message."

Naruto continued to stand there with his arms crossed against his chest and a questioning look on his face, "There is one thing that's been bothering me since I first saw this."

"What is it?" Shikamaru asks.

"Well…" Naruto began. "There's all these numbers. So what's with this one Katakana letter?" Naruto asks.

"Huh?"

"Katakana?" Shiho repeated.

"Where do you see that?" Shikamaru quickly asks, wanting to see what Naruto was talking about.

"Right here." Naruto says as he points to the number 9.

"What are you talking about? Isn't that the number nine?" Shikamaru asks.

"That's what I thought at first…" Naruto tells him. "But this is not the number 9. It's the katakana letter, Ta."

"What?" Shiho asks.

"Well, I guess you could look at it that way." Shikamaru tells him. "But I think that's a big stretch."

"Uzumaki, what made you think this nine was the katakana letter, Ta?" Shiho asks.

"Well… Pervy Sage was writing books all the time…" Naruto explains. "He was an author after all. And I traveled all over with him. He always made me read his handwritten drafts, and asked what I thought about them. They were really boring though… Anyway, each time he used the letter "ta", it was hard to read. Because whenever I saw it, it looked like the number nine to me."

"It's a penmanship quirk." Shiho concluded.

"So it was a habit then." Shikamaru adds as he grabs a nearby pencil. "Like so. When Master Jiraiya wrote the katakana letter, ta, he had a habit of drawing the first stroke shorter than most." He continued as he draws the two different katakana letters. "So that the first and third strokes get connected. And since he rounds his second stroke, the whole thing ends up looking like the number nine."

"Found it." Shiho states as she pulls out a book from one of the shelves. "Now, let's see." She says as she flips through the pages. "This is a sample of Jiraiya's handwriting." Once everyone saw the sample, they all saw that it matched the writing of the code perfectly. "Jiraiya planned this. He knew that Naruto would remember this quirk. So that was the link between him and Naruto."

Shikamaru slammed his hand on the table in frustration, "What were you thinking, Naruto? Why didn't you mention such an important thing sooner?"

"What's the big deal about knowing that it's the letter, ta? Sessh" Naruto asks. His answer caused Shikamaru to place two fingers on the middle of his forehead.

"Wait. That's it!" Shikamaru suddenly says. "It was back when you were reading Jiraiya's manuscripts. That was it. That's when you found out about his writing habit. The code must refer to the book you were reading."

Naruto simply looked at him, "Book?"

"Yes, that's exactly right, Shikamaru." Shiho agreeing with him. "And I believe that more clues are hidden somewhere inside his writings as well. The numbers probably represent a word order or a number of lines or even page numbers."


	20. The Invasion Has Begun! Pein Attacks

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Kazumi.**

* * *

><p><em>Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami<em>

_Chapter Nineteen: The Invasion Has Begun! Pein's Attack On The Hidden Leaf!_

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

"So… Did you have any luck figuring out the message?" I ask Kakashi as we walked along one of the paved roads within the Hidden Leaf.

"No, unfortunately I had no such luck." He tells me while he continues to stare at the pages of his book. "Shikamaru asked Lady Tsunade as well, but she didn't have a clue either." He adds.

"Well hopefully Naruto can help shine some light on the subject." I mumble quietly as I looked forward. "If he can't figure it out, then we are so screwed."

"Hmm, speaking of Naruto, how did things go yesterday?" he asks.

"Everything went alright." I tell him as my lips curve into a small smile. "I was able to get through to him, so I know he'll be alright. He just needs time, that's all."

"Well now, look who's sounding like a mature adult?" He says with a little humor in his voice. "Are you sure you're my little sister?"

"Oh ha-ha, you're so hilarious." I say sarcastically while I roll my eyes slightly. "And for your information, I am very mature for my age."

"You make that pretty hard to believe sometimes." He remarks. His comment just causes me to narrow my eyes.

"Hmpf, like you're one to talk." I tell him. "Believe me, there are times where I wonder if _you_ would _ever _act your age."

"I don't know what you're getting at." He tells me. "I act my age, thank you very much."

"Yeah Kakashi, giggling like a little school girl over perverted reading material makes you _very_ mature." I tell him with much sarcasm. "And the challenges you have with Guy Sensei doesn't help you either."

"We all have our childish ways. And besides, with Guy, let's just say old habits die hard." He remarks with a low chuckle. "And as the oldest out of the two of us, I am more matured than you are since I've been here longer than you have."

"I don't care if you were twenty years older than me." I tell him, sending him a small scowl. "Age doesn't mean a thing when it comes to maturity."

"In some cases it does. Just like right now." He tells me. I was about to open my mouth to say something but quickly closed it and just shook my head. I didn't even bother to respond. "Nice try Imouto, but better luck next time." he tells me as he ruffles my hair.

"Hmpf, this conversation isn't over." I mumble as I cross my arms across my chest. "Not by a long shot, you hear me."

"Loud and clear." He answers and returns his attention back onto his book.

I look at him out the corner of my eye, "I will never understand why those books are so damn interesting to you." I mumble quietly but loud enough for him to hear me.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll understand once you're older." He tells me as he gives a barely noticeable chuckle. "Hmm, looks like I've found the perfect present for your eighteenth birthday."

"Don't even think about it!" I cry out. Kakashi just looks my way, sending me a masked smile in the process.

As my response, a low growl escapes my lips as I roll my eyes at him. I swear I hated those books with a burning passion. I honestly don't know or see how they were so interesting to read. It just amazed me just how popular they were. It just proved just how many perverted people were out there. And it disgusted me that my own brother was among that population. I wonder how our parents would react if they saw my brother reading that crap. If they were here, they probably would get on his case about it. But who knows. Our dad could shock the hell out of me and become interested in that crap. I just shook my head disappointedly at that thought.

I return my attention forward as we walk pass a large white building. And through a slightly cracked window, I could hear two familiar voices talking to one another. I quickly stop in my tracks, as did Kakashi. I assumed that he heard the voices as well. There was no doubt in my mind that the voices belonged to Naruto and Shikamaru, which meant we were just about to walk pass the Cipher Corps Headquarters. While standing there, we listen carefully to the conversation that was currently taking place. Shikamaru and Naruto were discussing something and it probably was about the message.

"What's the big deal about knowing that it's the letter "Ta"?" Naruto asks. There was a quick pause.

"Wait. That's it!" We suddenly hear Shikamaru exclaim. "It was back when you were reading Jiraiya's manuscripts. That was it. That's when you found out about his writing habit. The code must refer to the book you were reading."

"Huh, a Book?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, that's exactly right, Shikamaru." We hear a woman state. "And I believe that more clues are hidden somewhere inside his writings as well. The numbers probably represent a word order or a number of lines or even page numbers."

"You're probably right, Shiho." Shikamaru tells her. "Naruto, which book were you reading?" we hear Shikamaru ask.

"Uh, Make-Out, something." Naruto says, not sure what book it was. Seconds later, silence took over for the moment. I take my eyes off the window and turn towards Kakashi. He looks at me with a somewhat questioning look.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow and look at him with a _'you-did-not-just-ask-me-that-stupid-question'_ look.

"Are you serious right now? Must I really have to spell it out for you?" I ask him with a small scowl present. "You and I both know that whatever book they're looking for, you have it. And I wouldn't be surprised if you had all of them on you as we speak. So let's just get it over with." Stepping forward, I grab his wrist and begin pulling him towards the window with me.

"What? Hey! Hold on a second." he complains, but I ignore his cries and continue pulling him along.

"Quit complaining." I tell him as I continue moving forward. "And by the way, you're really showing your maturity right now." I say sarcastically. "I'm being the mature one by wanting to get it over with." Once there, Kakashi pulls open the slightly cracked window, just in time to hear Shikamaru stating that there weren't that many books to search for.

"It's probably this one." Remarks Kakashi as he holds up the very book he was reading seconds ago, catching their attention.

"Make-Out Tactics..." Shikamaru says.

"Ta!" he and Naruto exclaim together.

"Kakashi sensei…? Kazumi-chan…?" Naruto says in a somewhat surprised tone. "What are you two doing here?"

"It just so happens that we were just walking by when we overheard you two talking." I explain to them. "And since you two were looking for a book, I knew Kakashi probably had it on him. So… here we are."

"Make-Out Tactics... Yeah, that's right." Naruto says. "That's the same one Pervy Sage was working on all the time during our training together."

"Of course… That's something else only Naruto would've known." Shikamaru says. "Just as I thought. Lord Jiraiya did pass the key down to Naruto."

"Mm-hmm." Naruto says in agreement.

"This Ta is the first character in the code. Of all Jiraiya's books, this is the only title with a word that begins with Ta." Kakashi tells us.

"And of course, only you would know that." I mumble while I gave him a disapproving look. "Typical."

"When a character from a book is used in a code, it could signify word placement or a line number. But the first line of investigation should always be line numbers." Shiho explains. "So a number separated by a coma are: 31, 8, 106, 7, 207 and 15. Meaning six pages of information. Let's start with page 31. So please flip to page 31." She tells Kakashi.

"Page 31." Kakashi repeats as he flips through the book. "Okay, here it is. What do we do next?"

"First, we'll look at what the first letter or word on that page is." Shiho explains. "Please. Read the first sentence out loud." I instantly pale at the sound of her request.

"What!?" Kakashi and I exclaim together in a stunned tone. Kakashi suddenly starts to falter with his words while he looks down at the page.

"No. Uh, I mean…" he stutters while his cheeks starts to turn a light shade of pink.

"Shiho, are you serious?" I ask in a disturbed tone. "You actually want him to read that crap out loud!? That book is filled with nothing but smut!"

"That may be true, but that book may also be our only source of figuring out the code Master Jiraiya left behind." Shiho explains. "It just may hold the key to defeating Pein as well."

I took a second to dwell on her reason. I hate to admit it, but she was right. For all we know, the code could be inside the pages of that book. And in order for us to decipher that code, we literally had no other choice but to read from it. I sigh in defeat, knowing she made a good point.

"Fine, if you put it that way. Damn it…" I mumble as I turn to Kakashi. "Go ahead, Kakashi. Start reading." I tell him as I lift my hand, gesturing him to start. "The sooner you start, the sooner it will all be over. Just make it quick."

Kakashi's face was redder than a tomato at this point, "Uh, well…"

"Look! What's the problem?" Naruto yells. "Just hurry up and read it already!" Kakashi just looks at him. It was obvious that he was embarrassed. "Come on! Spit it out, would ya!" He yells once more, his patience wearing thin.

"Really, I…" Kakashi mumbles. This time he turns completely red and was sweating. Even his eyes were tearing up.

* * *

><p><em>(A half-hour of agonizing, embarrassing and haunting torture later)<em>

The sound of a pencil tapping against the wooden table was the only sound being made within the room. Naruto was watching Shiho as she finishes writing down the last sentence. Kakashi was standing near the window, utterly humiliated. He wasn't as red as before, but he was still red, which proved just how embarrassed he still was. As for me and Shikamaru, we were standing side-by-side with undeniably disturbed faces. There was no doubt that we felt absolutely uncomfortable after hearing such. I didn't know who felt worse. Me and Shikamaru for hearing such or Kakashi since he actually read it out loud. But in all honesty, I think Shikamaru and I were the ones who suffered the most from the ordeal.

"There. Now we have all six pages done." Shiho says.

"Thank goodness." I mumble under my breath. "I think we've been tortured enough."

"You're telling me." Shikamaru replies under his breath, agreeing with me.

"What's it say?" Naruto asks.

"If I read the first character from each page in order…" Shiho says as she uses her pencil to circle each word. "The real one's not among them. That's what it says."

"The real one's not among them…?" I repeat.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asks.

"No idea." Shikamaru adds.

Kakashi closes his book and suggests, "We outta rely this to Lord Fukasaku right away. Perhaps it would mean something to him since he fought Pein too."

"Then let's go ask Lady Tsunade to summon this Lord Fukasaku right away." Shikamaru tells us.

"May I come along with you guys too?" Shiho asks the intelligent Chῡnin.

"Yeah. Please do, Shiho." Shikamaru answers.

"Right. Thank you." She says with a small smile. Suddenly, Naruto slams his hand down on the table.

"Let's do this. We have to tell Grandma Tsunade what we found out." Naruto states in a stern tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Lady Tsunade's Office:<strong>

Lord Fukasaku sat on Lady Tsunade's desk as he holds the single sheet of paper, "The real one's not among them." He reads.

"Geezer Sage, what do you think? Does it make sense to you?" Naruto quickly ask him.

The Toad Sage looks up at the blonde, "I'm not sure. It's still all too unclear to me."

"But… you do have some hypothesizes right?" Shikamaru asks.

"I already told you absolutely everything I know about Pein." He replies back. "He seems to be able to come back from the dead. And under these conditions, it still seems very dangerous to take him on. We must first uncover his secrets."

Kakashi glances over at Sakura and asks, "How are the other investigations going? The autopsy and the interrogation?"

"It looks like it's going to take a little while longer." Sakura answers.

Naruto quickly glances over towards our pink haired teammate, "Like how much longer?"

Sakura shrugs her shoulders, "I can't really say. I don't think they even know."

"What! What do you mean?" Naruto yells. "While they're goofing around, we're losing time!"

"An autopsy requires detail cell and tissue analysis and enzyme extraction and all must be detailed." Sakura explains. "Doing all of that takes time."

"It would be a week in the soonest until the autopsy it done." Tsunade adds.

"That long?" Naruto groans, obviously unhappy to hear that.

"Naruto, everything takes time, no matter how fast it's being done. So in the meantime, you just have to be patient." I tell him, trying to get him to calm down.

"Then what should we do in the meantime, Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru asks.

"Shizune is heading the autopsy. So it should be quicker than usual." Tsunade assures him. "But we'll still just have to wait."

"No. I'll go make them speed up." Naruto tells her as he heads towards the door.

"Naruto, if you get in Shizune's way, you are so gonna get it." Sakura tells him.

"I will avenge Pervy Sage." He says with his back facing us. "I can't just stand around here doing nothing."

"But listen, Naruto-boy." Lord Fukasaku interrupts. "Now that we've deciphered the decoded message, there's nothing else that involves you right now."

"So what about it? What are you trying to say?" he asks as he turns to face Lord Fukasaku.

"You're definitely not strong enough to defeat Pein yet." He points out.

"What did you say?" Naruto growls.

"You know I'm right. Even Jiraiya-boy couldn't defeat him." Lord Fukasaku continues. "And if he couldn't, you really think you could."

Naruto pauses to think about it for a second, "Well… guess not."

"If you fought him now, you'll only die a senseless death." He tells him bluntly. "But how would you like to come train with me?"

"Huh? Train in Sage Jutsu?" Naruto asks in an unsure tone. "Is Sage Jutsu really that awesome?"

Kakashi turns towards him, "Yes. Jiraiya was the only one of the village who was capable of using it."

"We'll it let me win?" Naruto asks. "Could I stop Pein?"

Lord Fukasaku looks firmly at Naruto, "No guarantees. It all depends on you, Naruto-boy." He turns to Lady Tsunade. "Are you all right with this?"

"Yes, of course." She answers as she looked towards Naruto. "Naruto, go with him." She orders.

"I must warm you. Sage Jutsu training is unbelievably rigorous." Lord Fukasaku advises him. "You ready?"

"If Pervy Sage was able to master it, then I'll give it my best shot too. Count me in." Naruto states in a determined tone, knowing he was going to give it his all to complete the training.

"Nicely said." Lord Fukasaku tells him in an accepting tone.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later:<em>_Before the main gates of the village…_

"We better head out now. So say your goodbyes, Naruto-boy." Lord Fukasaku tells him as they prepare for their departure.

Naruto shifts the strap of his backpack on his shoulder, "All right. I'm off guys. Shikamaru... Take care of that code for me."

"Hey, don't you worry about us." Shikamaru assures him.

"If our investigation uncovers anything, I'll send word." Lady Tsunade tells them.

Lord Fukasaku nods his head once more, "I will leave a messenger frog with you. Send him to me if anything happens."

"Right."

"Well… good luck, Naruto." Sakura says, giving him a small smile.

"While you're gone, Naruto, I'll help hold the fort here." I tell him as I point back towards the village. "You just focus on your training and no slacking off, got it."

A large smile quickly appears on his face, "Thanks. And don't worry; I'll train as hard as I can." With that, Lord Fukasaku and Naruto both disappear in a plume of white smoke.

"Now then, let's concentrate on figuring out the information Jiraiya left us." Lady Tsunade says as she turns around, reentering the village.

"Roger that." Shikamaru agrees as he starts to follow.

"Well… Since you guys have everything handled, I guess I'll head out to the training grounds and get my own training underway." I tell them as I entwine my fingers together, placing my hands behind my head as I turn to walk away.

"Kazumi, just a minute." I hear Lady Tsunade say.

Her statement causes me to stop in my tracks and turn back to look at her, "Uh… Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"Tell me. You're going to train on that particular Jutsu?" she asks. In an instant, I knew exactly what she was referring to when she said, _'that particular Jutsu'_. I even saw Sakura look at me with a somewhat curious look.

"Uh, well… I was thinking about doing so, but I think it would be best if I focus mainly on the basics and my own skills for the time being." I tell her, which was my honest answer. "However, I may work on it later."

She just looks at me with a stern but understanding look, "Hmm, I see. Well then, just be careful. Understand?"

"Right. Understood, Lady Tsunade." I say with a slight nod of my head. After returning the gesture, she turns back around and proceeds forward with Shikamaru and Sakura following closely behind her.

As they walk off, I turn on my heels and head towards the training grounds. I made sure I went to the farthest one, which had quite a bit more covering then the others, so I didn't have to worry about someone watching me train. The last thing I need was to cause some kind of commotion. Once inside, I walk over to a nearby tree and jump onto one of its branch, taking a seat. With my back leaning against the trunk, I prop up my right knee while I stretch out my left leg along the branch. Resting my right arm on my knee, I silently stare out into the open field.

"_The real one's not among them. That's the message Master Jiraiya left._" I thought._ "And according to Lord Fukasaku, he can come back from the dead. Not only that, but he was able to take down Master Jiraiya. Just who or what is Pein? From the information, he sounds as if he was a god or something._"

"_**Well, that's what it sounds like. But I doubt that he's really a god." Kiyiya tells me. "He's probably just a very strong and tough opponent."**_

"_Yeah, you may be right._" I say, agreeing with her. "_I mean he has to be since he was able to take down a Legendary Sannin. So there's no doubt that he's strong._"

"_**Maybe his Rinnegan is the key." Kiyiya points out. "The Rinnegan is a Great Eye Technique and it's very powerful in its own right, just like the Byakugan and Sharingan."**_

"_That could mean that he could have some pretty strong and nasty Genjutsu at his disposal._" I tell her as I hold my chin in thought. "_So you could be right about that too. The Rinnegan could have something to do with his abilities and his strength._"

_**Kiyiya nods her head in agreement, "We can consider it a possibility. And it would be best that we don't underestimate him. That could and can be a critical mistake on our part."**_

I release a frustrated sigh as I nod my own head to agree with her, "_Well, whatever this guy, Pein, can do, we need to be ready for him. Or at least try to be._" I thought. "_And we also have to keep in mind that there are still a few remaining members of the Akatsuki lingering around out there as well._"

"_**Then I suggest we get our own training underway." Kiyiya murmur, her tone sounding a bit more stern and serious. "You haven't been training with my chakra lately, and I really think you should start back working on it."**_

"_Yeah, I know._" I mumble as I pinch the bridge of my nose with my right thumb and index finger. "_It's just that… *sigh* so much has been going on that I couldn't train the way I wanted. The effects of your chakra still get to me, and I couldn't afford going on a mission injured or being less then at one hundred percent._"

"_**Well since you have some time on your hands, now is the perfect opportunity to get back to work." She points out. "I certainly doubt that Lady Tsunade will assign you a mission at such a crucial time like this."**_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right._" I tell her. "And what better way to spend that time by using it to train." I mumble out loud, my tone soft.

"Don't tell me you've started talking to yourself. Now I'm beginning to think you've lost your mind."

I slowly lift my head and glance over my left shoulder to see Kakashi standing on a branch that was slightly higher than the one I was sitting on. He was leaning against the trunk, all casual-like, and of course he had that damn book of his open. I narrow my eyes sharply at the kami-awful reading material. And here I thought he learned his lesson. I guess he was right. Old habits really do die hard.

I finally stop glaring and just let out a soft chuckle as I close my eyes for a second, "It seems that you haven't learned your lesson." I mumble, which causes him to look my way. I open my eyes to look at him. "And no, I'm not losing my mind. I was talking to Kiyiya." I explain as I glance back out towards the field, deciding to just forget about my brother's ridiculous reading material. "Let me guess, Lady Tsunade sent you out here to check up on me. Right?"

"Maybe." He says as he closes his book, placing it inside his pouch. "She might have mentioned that you were going out to start your training."

"And you're here to stop me." I say as I look back at him out the corner of my eye, knowing that's why he was here to begin with.

He sends me a masked smile, "Actually, I'm here to help." Hearing his answer kind of shocks me and I couldn't help but look back and give him a suspicious look. "Don't look at me like that. Lady Tsunade thought we should get to work right away and I agree with her. We haven't the slightest clue as to when Pein or the rest of the Akatsuki will come after you and Naruto. But what we do know is that they will."

"Yeah, I know and you're right." I say, agreeing with him. "Well if that's the case…" I reach into my pouch to retrieve a small red and yellow scroll. "…you should probably take a look at this first." I add as I toss the item at him, which he catches with ease.

"What's this?" he asks.

"Since we're getting my training underway, I think it would be wise for you to look over the sealing formula." I explain as I return to my full height. "Master Jiraiya was able to figure out the Jutsu Orochimaru used. He gave this to me minutes before we headed out for our mission to detain Itachi Uchiha."

"I see, so Lord Jiraiya was able to figure out the seal after all." Kakashi murmurs. "_This will definitely help us out._" He thought. "Alright then, let's get started." His tone, as well as the look in his eye, becomes focused and serious.

"Right. There's no time to waste." I say as I mimicked the same tone of voice, as well as the same look with my own eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

Over the next couple of days, Kazumi and Kakashi focused on their training while Shikamaru, Sakura and Shiho continued to inform each other on how the interrogation and autopsy were coming along. Of course, the Hatake siblings would assist them in any way they could when they had the time to do so. Over at the Cipher Corps, Shikamaru, Shiho and Sakura were sitting together at one of the tables as they discussed the information.

"Lord Jiraiya sent back three sources of information." Shikamaru reminded them.

"Yes." Shiho agreed. "Namely a ninja from the Hidden Rain, one of Pein's bodies, and this…" she pushed forward the picture with the code. "A coded message."

"Inoichi is in the Intel Division." Shikamaru informed them both. "They're working on the Hidden Rain ninja. I'm sure he'll get information out of him."

"And Shizune has made the autopsy on the remains of Pein's body her number one priority." Sakura added. "I'm sure she'll learn something too."

"Plus we also have this message that we decoded with the help from Naruto." Shiho pointed out. "The real one's not among them. That's it."

"So now… we have to take all of this information and somehow figure out the mystery behind this guy that's called Pein." Shikamaru concluded. "This mystery of someone strong enough to take down even Lord Jiraiya."

Just as those words left Shikamaru's mouth, the building they were in suddenly began to shake violently. The sound of multiple explosions going off could be heard through the walls and the opened window. Sakura and Shikamaru wasted no time getting to their feet as they both rushed towards the window. From their spots, they could see several shinobi running and jumping along the rooftops of different buildings. Large plumes of dark smoke and dust could be seen rising into the air. The sound of villagers screaming filled the air as they ran, searching for shelter from the occurring chaos around them.

"What's happening?" Sakura asked, concern lingering off every word.

"Not sure." Shikamaru answered as he looked forward. "Let's move out." And with that, jumps out of the open window. Once Shikamaru was out, Sakura quickly jumps out as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong> _Hidden Leaf Forest…_

Nanako, Takeshi, Ayame, Haru and I were running and jumping through the treetops of the nearby Forest, which wasn't too far from the village, as we worked on our teamwork and hunting skills. Ayame, Haru and I made one team while Nanako and Takeshi made the other. We were focusing on scouting out the enemy and working on our combination attacks. So the main focus of the session was the basics really. Since I've been working on controlling my Tailed Beast Cloak for the past couple of days, I figured it was a good idea to work on something else so I could rest up, in a sense.

I knew this training wasn't a waste of time, because I was becoming more and more familiar with my teammates' abilities, in addition to their strengths and weaknesses. And at the same time, they were becoming familiar with my own strengths, weaknesses and abilities. We've been working hard for about an hour and a half and I could already see our skills improving. Before I know it, my team and I would be just as synchronized as Kakashi and his Ninja Hound team.

Seconds after I land on a nearby tree branch, I hear what sounds like an explosion. Not only that but I felt the tree shake a bit from the vibration. I quickly turn around, just as another explosion rings out. It sounds like it was coming from the village. I flip off the branch and land safely on the ground below. Nanako and the others quickly gather before me seconds later. They held confused and concerned looks on their faces as well.

"What was that?" Haru asks.

Takeshi shook his head, "Not sure. But it sounded like it came from the village. Or maybe somewhere close by."

Nanako turns her head back towards me, "We should head back and check it out." She suggests. "I have a bad feeling something bad is happening at this very moment."

"Nanako's absolutely right." Ayame says, agreeing with her sister. "I'm starting to get a bad feeling as well."

"You guys aren't the only ones." I mumble quietly as I glance down at them. "Come on, we need to get moving. There's no time to waste."

"Right!" They all exclaim. Soon after, another explosion echoes through the forest.

"Let's go!" I yell.

Nanako, Haru, Takeshi, Ayame and I jump into the air, disappearing into black blurs within seconds. As we run through the treetops, I couldn't help but wonder what the heck was going on. One minute it was silent, peaceful. Then the next thing we know, the sound of explosions could be heard in the distance. Of course if there was an intruder in the village, a siren would be blaring. But I didn't hear such a noise, which worried me even more. I glance up to find birds flying in the opposite direction we were moving in. They were fleeing the village. Something was definitely up.

"Kazumi!" I hear Nanako say. I quickly snap myself out of my train of thought and direct my attention towards her.

"Hmm? What is it, Nanako?" I ask.

"I think it would be a good idea to keep our chakra signatures hidden until we find out what we're dealing with." She tells me.

"Yeah." I say, giving her a slight nod. "And I suggest we take things slow as well. Analyze the situation before making any rash decisions."

"Right!" The all exclaim once more.

"Kazumi, if it is an intruder, do you have any clue as to who could be responsible for such an act?" Takeshi asks.

A small scowl slowly appears on my face, "Yeah, I have an idea. But I'm hoping that it's not who I think it is. And I'm sure you all can guess who I'm referring to."

"The Akatsuki." Haru says before anyone else could answer. "Hmpf, I wouldn't be surprised if those punks are responsible. We all know how determined they are to complete their _objective_." He says, saying the last word with disgust.

"Yeah, no need to remind us of that, Haru." Ayame tells him. "But like Kazumi says, I'm hoping it's not them either."

"These damn Akatsuki have been breathing down our necks since the beginning." Takeshi growls in anger. "It was bad enough that Kazumi had that snake, Orochimaru, after her."

"That's in the past. He's gone now and the Akatsuki are the main problem." I tell them as I keep my eyes forward. "But right now, getting back to the village is our main concern."

"Then let's quit dawdling and get our feet moving." Nanako states in a stern tone.

Agreeing with Nanako, we all push ourselves to move faster, using our chakra to increase our speed. We were literally flying through the treetops, making the trees and branches looked like blurs of green and brown. The sound of multiple explosions going off at once echoes through the air. I couldn't even imagine just how much destruction was already caused. How many people were hurt or…. I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head.

"_Kiyiya, if the Akatsuki are really responsible for attacking the village, we need to be ready._" I thought. "_We can't hold back._"

"_**Understood." Kiyiya says. "But we need to be careful. If they are involved, we have to find out how many there are and who they are before rushing into a fight. We don't want to find ourselves outnumbered without some kind of strategy."**_

"_You took the words right out of my mouth._" I thought. "_There's no room for error. So we'll need to make every single move count._" I add as I jump off another branch, pushing myself to move faster.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a heads up. The next chapter may be late next week, still figuring out a few things as to how I want to do the invasion with Kazumi. I do have a couple ideas in mind, but I don't have my mind made up just yet. If you guys have any suggestionsideas that can help me out, I'm all ears.**

**Until next chapter, Ja ne!**


	21. Charging Onto The Battlefield!

**Hey guys, I know I said that this chapter may be late but I was able to complete it. I figured out just how I wanted to go and started typing the moment I had the idea in my head. (Woke up around four in the morning, jumped onto my computer and started typing. That's a first. I had to do it, otherwise I would have completely forgotten it if I had went back to sleep.) But anyhoo, here you go. Don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think. I greatly appreciate it. And if things continue to go well, I may have the next chapter up too. **

**Thanks! Kazumi.**

* * *

><p><em>Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami<em>

_Chapter Twenty: Charging Onto The Battlefield, Hidden Leaf Versus. Hidden Rain_

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

As I stand on top of the grand gate that surrounds the entire village, I could only stare in silence as I look at my home. From my position, I could see multiple plumes of dark smoke rising into the air, heavily damaged buildings barely standing, rooftops on fire and were burning rapidly, and summoned creatures continuing to slam into buildings and other structures, causing even more damage. I could hear the villagers screaming, their shrieks of absolute terror mixing with the sound of explosions going off. The sight and the sounds were making me feel sick. Taking everything in was so overwhelming.

"_To be able to cause this much destruction in such a short amount of time… There must be more than one responsible for this. There has to be._" I thought. Finally regaining movement, I start scanning the area. My state of shock was quickly replaced by my anger as it continues to build up inside my chest. I just glare angrily at the destruction as I ball my hands tightly into fists. "_There's no doubt about it. The Akatsuki are behind this attack. I know they are._"

"Damn it, it's worse than we thought." I hear Takeshi growl in anger. He didn't even attempt to hide his anger, and I didn't blame him for not doing so. "This is unforgivable!"

"Don't worry, Takeshi. We'll make those bastards pay for attacking us." Haru tells his brother in an assuring tone. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go and find them!"

"No!" I say sternly, catching everyone's attention, as well as Haru before he could jump away. "Until we know for certain as to who we are dealing with, we need to focus on getting the villagers to safety. That's our main priority."

"What!? But Kazumi, we know who's responsible for this!" Haru says. "And we shouldn't allow them to continue running around our home!"

"Listen Haru, I want to get back at the bastards responsible for attacking our home just as much as you do." I tell him. "But we have to make sure the villagers are safe first. We can't fight if they're still running around panicking."

"Haru, Kazumi is right." Ayame says, agreeing with me. "You know we can't fight off the enemy without endangering their lives in the process."

"So it would be wise to get them to the shelter before we go after the intruders." Nanako adds. "And if the ones responsible are the Akatsuki, we know they'll come looking for us. Remember, their targets are Naruto and Kazumi."

"So in the meantime, just follow the orders that are given to you." Takeshi states in a stern tone. "Once our main objective is complete, then we can worry about fighting them off."

"Uh… hmpf. Fine." Haru says in a somewhat defeated tone. "You all do make valid points. And we can't allow innocent lives to be lost."

"I'm glad you understand, Haru." I tell him, my voice calm, as I gently pet his head. "Alright everyone, listen up. We don't have much time." I tell them, my tone quickly turning back serious. "In order to cover more ground and help more people at once, we're going to split up. Gather up as many civilians as you possibly can and get them all to the shelter within the Hokage Monument. Continue to do so until everyone is safe. Understand?"

"Understood!" They all exclaim together in the same serious tone as my own.

"You guys be careful out there and good luck." I tell them.

"You watch yourself out there as well, Kazumi." Nanako replies, the others nodding in agreement.

I return the gesture with a firm nod of my own, "Right. Now then, scatter!" I say, giving them the signal to do so. With that, they all jump into the air and take off into four different directions.

Moments after my team departs, I quickly take off to join in on our mission. As my senses take in the sounds of screaming mixing with multiple explosions going off, along with the smells of smoke and dust lingering the air, my anger continues to grow, becoming stronger with each passing minute. Of course there were other emotions swirling inside me, but it was anger that was exceeding them all. And deep down, I was feeling that all of this was my fault. The Akatsuki came here for one purpose and one purpose only, and that was to collect the remaining Tailed Beasts so they could summon the powerful Ten Tails. And it sickens me to my core that the Akatsuki would stoop so low to reach their goal.

"_**Pup, now is not the time to feel regretful!" Kiyiya growls, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I need you to focus. If you keep your guard down, you'll be vulnerable to the enemy if they attack you."**_

Letting realization hit me hard, I quickly shake myself awake and regain my composure, "_Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Kiyiya._" I thought.

"_**As long as you don't space out on me like that again, you're forgiven." She assures me. "Now then, keep your focus and your mind on the task at hand."**_

"You got it!" I exclaim strongly.

Concentrating and channeling my chakra to my legs and feet once more, I increase my speed and take off running down one of the many dirt roads within the village. While running, I was keeping a sharp eye out for any sign of the Akatsuki and anyone who needed help. Suddenly, up ahead, I spot a large faded black and orange centipede slamming into a nearby building. I already came to the conclusion that it was one of the Akatsuki's many summoned creatures. After slamming into the building once already, the centipede rears its body back and slams into the building for a second time.

"_I have to take this thing down now before it destroys everything in its path._" I thought as I continue to run. I quickly abandon the streets and start running across the rooftops, closing in on the insect that was unaware of my presence. I quickly perform the necessary hand signs for my attack and jump high into the air, hovering directly over the animal. **"Lightning Style: White Lightning Fang!"** I exclaim.

Aiming my attack right at the creature, I release a white bolt of lightning, which strikes the animal dead on top of its head. As the bolt pierces through its armored-like skin, the current of electricity flows through its entire body, shocking it in the process. As soon as the current dissipates, I land on its back and quickly attach a couple of explosive tags. Once the task was complete, I leap off and head over to a nearby building, ducking behind a wall. Seconds later, the tags go off, causing enough damage to the animal to cancel out the summoning technique.

After waiting for a couple of seconds after the explosion, I step out, cautiously, to find the creature gone, "Well… that one less enemy I have to deal with." I mumble to myself. "Now then, I should probably…"

"Kazumi-Nee-chan!" I hear a familiar voice yell. I look back to see Konohamaru, along with his teammates, Udon and Moegi heading my way.

"Konohamaru! Udon! Moegi!" I say with relief as they land in front of me. "I'm glad to see you're all alright."

"What's going on? Why is the village like this?" Konohamaru asks.

"We're under attack. I don't know how, but the Akatsuki were somehow able to infiltrate the village." I explain.

"The Akatsuki?" Moegi and Udon ask together.

I nod my head, "Yes. The Akatsuki is an organization made up of rouge ninja that wear these black cloaks with red clouds." I explain.

"You mean the same guys who killed Uncle Asuma?" Konohamaru asks.

"They're not the exact guys, but they're apart of the same group." I explain. "Look, since Naruto is away at the moment, we need to do whatever we can to stop these intruders. And we can start by evacuating the civilians." I tell them. "Just be sure to be aware of your surroundings at all times and watch out for any members of the Akatsuki, all right."

"Got it." Konohamaru replies. He then turns around to face his teammates. "Okay Udon. Moegi. Let's move. Help out any civilians you see. We'll separate to widen our search."

"Right." Moegi and Udon answer.

"Konohamaru, one more thing." I say, stopping him before he or the others could leave. "If either one of you spot an Akatsuki, do not engage them. Understand?"

"Huh? But…" He starts.

"No buts, Konohamaru, I'm serious. These guys are not to be taken lightly." I tell him, my tone stern.

Konohamaru looks at me with an unsure look for a moment but soon nods his head. "I understand, Kazumi-Nee." He assures me.

"Good." I say with a nod. "And remember; watch your surrounding while you're out there, and good luck."

With that, we all scatter and head into four different directions. While running through the heavily damaged areas, I notice that these places look to be evacuated, which was a good thing. But as I analyze the destruction, I couldn't even begin to imagine just how many were injured. And I hate to even think about how many weren't so lucky to escape. I knew that things were bound to get even worse before they start to get better. I quickly push these thoughts to the far reaches of my mind, not wanting to continue thinking about them.

Running deeper into the village center, I find myself entering the zones that were hit the hardest. Several buildings were destroyed, some barely standing while others were nowhere to be seen. Only empty dirt lots remain where buildings use to stand. Plus there were quite a few that were still on fire, slowly burning to the ground. Glancing up, I spot a few ninja attempting to extinguish the flames. But with each attempt, the flames grew in size, burning faster. I could feel my emotions wanting to burst out, but I knew I had to keep them in check and keep my demeanor as calm and collected as possible. The last thing I need was for my emotions to take control, causing me to act recklessly.

"_It looks like we have our hands tied with just this one area. I wonder how things are going in the other parts of the village._" I thought.

"Kazumi!"

I glance over my right shoulder to see Raiden and Natsume running across the rooftops as they follow behind me. I allow a small smirk to grace my lips as I turn around to watch where I was going. The moment I did, the sound of their feet tapping against the tiles ceases and was replace with the sound of footsteps running along the ground, mixing with my own. I glance back for only a second to see Natsume on my left and Raiden on my right.

"Good to see you two are alright." I tell them, keeping my eyes forward.

"Heh, you shouldn't worry about us." Natsume tells me. I could hear the smirk in her voice. "You know we can handle ourselves just fine."

"Yes, I'm aware of that." I tell her. "So tell me, have either one of you seen the enemy since the start of the attack?" I ask them.

"Unfortunately no, we haven't." Raiden tells me. "We were heading to Ichiraku and then out of nowhere, we hear multiple explosions going off at once. Before we knew it, everyone was panicking and running all over the place."

"You two as well, huh?" I mumble.

"Well I think we should go look for them." Natsume suggests. "The sooner we put an end to them, the sooner this invasion will end."

"It's not that simple." I tell her. "The Akatsuki are not to be underestimated. The group is made up of very powerful rogue ninja from different villages. And if you run into one and fight without some kind of strategy, you'll just be running straight to your death."

"How do you even know that it's the Akatsuki attacking the village and not some other enemy?" she asks.

"Trust me, I know its them." I tell her as I narrow my eyes. "Come on, we have a job to do." I add as I lunge forward. Natsume and Raiden nod to one another and lunge forward to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

While Kazumi, Raiden and Natsume carried on with their own objectives, the six Paths continued their search for the two Jinchuriki. They took out anyone who was no use to them. And since no one would say a word to sellout their comrades, they were taken out as well. Kakashi, Chōji and Chōza were successfully able to eliminate the Asura Path. By using his lightning style shadow clone, Kakashi was able to stun the Asura Path long enough for Chōza and Chōji to strike, crushing the enemy with their enlarged fists. Now they could all focus on the Pein that stood before them, the Deva Path.

"One down, one to go." Chōza stated as he and Chōji stood before the remaining Pein. "Am I right, Kakashi?" he asked as he glanced back towards the pile of rubble. Kakashi stood up, pushing debris and concrete off of him as he freed himself from his temporary hiding spot.

"Well… I did have something in mind. But this will help me preserve some chakra." He told Chōza as he climbs out. "Thank you."

"You all right?" Chōza asked him.

"Yeah… for the most part." He answered.

"_Only using substitution Jutsu and shadow clones until he determines the nature and abilities of his enemies. He hasn't changed at all since the last time we teamed up._" Chōza thought to himself. "_Skilled as always. Which means...?_" he concluded. "You still have enough chakra?" he asked.

"Well… I already had to use my lightning style shadow clone and exhausted half my chakra. Honestly, a prolong battle against him will be tough." Kakashi explained. "However, I figured out a little about his abilities."

"He's coming at us, Pa!" Chōji quickly stated.

As Pein came towards them, a few members of the Akimichi Clan appeared and attacked. One threw a long scythe while another extended his fist, aiming a punch. One used a scroll to summon a weapon that shot out several shuriken at once. And the last individual shot a wind style attack. Every weapon and attack was aimed right for Pein. But just before they could hit their mark, Pein retaliated.

"**Almighty Push!"** Pein exclaimed as he sent out a large wave of force, which caused the Akimichi Clan members around him to be sent flying back.

"There!" Chōji yelled as he threw three kunai knives. Surprisingly, Pein was able to dodge them without the use of his Jutsu.

"Okay." Kakashi said as he threw a kunai with a smoke bomb attached. When the small bomb exploded and covered the area in yellow smoke, they used the opportunity to take cover.

"What just happened back there?" Chōza asked.

"He repelled all of our attacks." Kakashi clarified to him. "Using himself as an epicenter, his Jutsu allows him to pull in or push back objects. Similar to the magnetic laws of attraction and repulsion. But it seems that he can't use that Jutsu continuously. I know for certain that there is an interval of time before he can activate the next Jutsu."

"Everyone else has been taken down." Chōji pointed out as he pulled his head back. "If he can repel all of our attacks, how are we supposed to defeat him?"

"The interval between his Jutsu seems quite short. So how can we attack him with such small amount of time?" Chōza asked Kakashi.

"Our only chance is to get close." Kakashi told them. "And I think I have a plan that just might work. But I'm going to need your help."

As Pein walked through the smoke covered area, Kakashi waited for him to get into position. As soon as he does, Kakashi appeared from underground, aiming a kunai knife at him. But before his attack could hit its mark, Pein used his Jutsu to strike. He sent Kakashi flying back, causing him to crash into the ground. As Pein approached him, he had already planned his next move and was ready to set it in motion.

"Nice movement. And a wide range of Jutsu." Pein muttered. "I need to kill you so that you won't become a nuisance later." Just as he revealed another rod, Chōji and his father attacked.

"**Double Human Boulder!"** Chōji and Chōza exclaimed as they attacked. However, Pein was able to catch them and hold them back.

When Pein pushed them back, Chōji and Chōza revealed the hidden chain Kakashi had planted before he jumped out to attack the orange haired ninja. They both pulled back, capturing Pein and restricting his movement. While he was immobile, Kakashi rushed forward to connect with his own attack, hoping to finish this battle.

"**Lightning Blade!"** He exclaimed as he lunged towards Pein.

"_Go, Kakashi Sensei!_" Chōji thought to himself as he continued to hold his end of the chain.

"_Finish him, Kakashi!_" Chōza thought as he held his end tightly.

Kakashi's attack did hit, but it didn't hit its main target. The Asura Pein, the one that Chōza and Chōji thought they destroyed earlier, had jumped in front of the attack and took the hit instead. Kakashi's attack began to pierce through the mechanical clone and was going to pierce the other Pein as well. However, he only had a short amount of time to hit and he wasn't going to make it. It was a matter of time before Pein used his repulsion Jutsu to send him and the others flying back. Suddenly a blinding light appeared as he continued forcing his attack forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

After escorting a group of civilians to the entrance of the shelter, Natsume, Raiden and I head back out to continue our search. Running across the rooftops, out of my peripheral vision, I spot a blinding white light appearing. I quickly stop in my tracks, causing Natsume and Raiden to stop as well, as I focus on the strange light. After appearing, the light grows brighter for a few seconds before vanishing completely.

"Where's that light coming from?" I hear Natsume ask.

"From the looks of it, probably an attack. A powerful one at that." Raiden tells her.

"_I can sense an individual with an enormous amount of charka in the same area that light appeared._" I thought to myself. "_Not only that but I can also sense Kakashi's chakra signature, along with Chōji and I think he's father's as well. Could they be fighting off one of the Akatsuki at this very moment?_"

"Someone's probably fighting off one of the invaders." Natsume says. "If they are, then we should head over and help them out."

"Yeah, I agree." Raiden says. "Kazumi, what do you think?"

I nod my head firmly, "I'm with you guys one hundred percent." I tell them in a stern tone. I glance back at them, "Come on, we need to move now. It's not safe for us to just stand in one spot for too long. Especially not while we're standing on a rooftop."

And just as we were about to take off and head towards the area, we all sense something heading our way. Relying on our instincts, we all jump off the rooftop, seconds before something slams into the building. When the dust clears, we find an individual clad in the infamous Akatsuki cloak. The male has short orange hair pulled into a short ponytail; small spiked piercing in his bottom lip, two vertical spike studs on the bridge of his nose, one spike stud on each cheek and a spike going through each ear. I notice the black cloth hitai-ate with the Hidden Rain Village symbol scratched out. But what really catches my attention was his light violet, ripple pattern eyes. The Rinnegan.

"You're a hard one to track down, Kazumi Hatake. Or should I say, Ten Tails?" The man, the Preta Path, states in an emotionless tone. "Now that I have you, I just have to locate the Nine Tails Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki."

"_Orange hair, piercings in his face and ears, light violet eyes with a ripple pattern... This guy, he must be the one Lord Fukasaku told us about… the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein._" I thought to myself.

"Just who the hell is this guy?" Natsume asks.

"He's one of the invaders." I answer with a slight scowl on my face. "He's the leader of the Akatsuki and there's no doubt that he's the mastermind behind the invasion. And from the description we were given, he's known as Pein."

"You're quite knowledgeable." He tells me. "Now tell me, where is Naruto Uzumaki hiding?" He asks in a demanding tone.

"I'm not telling you a damn thing." I reply back strongly. Unsheathing my sword, I hold it out before me as I maneuver myself into a fighting stance. "The people of the Hidden leaf will never sellout one of our own. Not even when our very lives are threatened."

He ignores me and directs his attention onto Natsume and Raiden, "Then perhaps you two will speak up. Where is he?" He asks them.

"Just like Kazumi told you, we won't sellout a comrade." Raiden tells him as he steps into a fighting stance of his own.

"So you're just out of luck." Natsume adds as she does the same.

"There are other ways of finding the Nine Tails." Pein says as he reveals a metal rod from his cloak sleeve. "All I have to do is capture you. Once I do, he will certainly come looking for me and attempt to save you. Just like you both did for the One Tail Jinchuriki."

"You're insane if you think I'll let that happen!" I growl.

"You'll have to go through us first!" Natsume and Raiden state together.

"Then so be it." He says and rushes towards us. I take a step back, tightening my grip around the hilt of my sword. The next thing I knew, a black blur appears.

"Scatter!" I yell.

While Natsume and Raiden jump away, I sidestep over to my right, barely avoiding the Akatsuki leader's attack. As soon as he was beside me, I swing my sword, attempting to cut him. However, he was able to duck, avoiding my attempt with ease. To avoid a counterattack, I jump back, keeping my sword ready.

"_Damn it, this guy's fast. No wonder Master Jiraiya had trouble fighting him along with the others._" I thought to myself. "_We're going to have to keep our guards up at all times, that's a definite._"

"Nicely done avoiding my attack." He says in his monotone voice. "You have _some_ skill, but it won't be enough to stop me. Just give up. It will make things much easier for you and your friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

When the blinding light disappeared, Kakashi regained his sight and found half his body trapped within a pile of debris, immobilizing his movement. As he glanced around, he found Chōji and Chōza lying on the ground, both unconscious. He knew that if the enemy attacked, he wouldn't be able to defend himself or the others.

"It appears that you're not pretending. You really can't move." Pein stated in his monotone voice. Kakashi glanced forward to find him standing on top of a pile of concrete.

"_I was too late._" Kakashi thought.

"I know you're not a shadow clone. This time I'll make certain you die. It's over." He said in a knowing tone. "But just to be absolutely safe…. I'll keep my distance." He soon levitates a nail into the air, grasping it in between his fingers. "You'll know Pain."

"_Damn it…_" Kakashi thought as he glared at Pein. "Even if you finish me off here, you still won't win."

"On the contrary, I'm already in the process of obtaining the Ten Tails Jinchuriki as we speak." Pein tells him. "So rest assured, Kakashi Hatake, once the Ten Tails has been extracted, your sister will be joining you very soon." Kakashi continued to glare at Pein but he was shocked to hear that Kazumi was currently fighting off one of them.

Then without another word, Pein fired the nail, striking Kakashi. But little did Pein know that Kakashi had used his Mangekyou Sharingan, avoiding what could have been a fatal hit. As soon as Pein leaves, Chōji finally regained consciousness. There, he found his father and Kakashi down and out. But luckily he didn't see any sign of Pein. Picking himself up, he made his way over to his father, kneeling beside his unconscious form.

"You tried to save me." Chōji said through sobs.

"Cry later, Chōji." Kakashi said in a low tone, causing Chōji to look at him. "If you can still move, you must report Pein's abilities to Lady Tsunade and have her setup countermeasures."

"But Kakashi Sensei, you…" Chōji started.

"Mourn later… you must hurry." Kakashi told him in a stern tone. "Run!"

"But I…" Chōji stopped and set his eyes onto his father. "I, I can't…. I just…."

"Don't let Chōza's sacrifice be in vain." Kakashi added. Suddenly the down mechanical Pein started to move.

"You sure are stubborn." The Asura Path stated.

"Damn! His still…" Kakashi stated.

Before long, Chōji finally pulled himself together and took off running. But as he did so, the Asura Path fired a missile, which was aimed right at Chōji. Just before the missile could hit, Kakashi used his Mangekyou Sharingan once more and sent the explosive into another space. Chōji was able to escape and quickly headed for the Hokage Tower.

"_Well... looks like… this is it… for me._" Kakashi thought. "_Kazumi… I'm sorry for not keeping my promise._" After closing his eyes, he found himself walking through darkness. But soon he found himself walking towards a small campfire. There, he took a seat on the nearby rock.

"Is that you, Kakashi?" asked a figured that was sitting there already.

"Huh. So this was where you were." Kakashi stated as he moves forward and sits down next to him. His father.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

When Pein charges towards me for a second time, I quickly jump back to avoid him. I knew I had to keep my distance away from him until I knew his abilities and fighting style. However, that didn't stop him. He drives his rod forward, aiming to stab me. I was quick enough to duck and as a counterattack, I attempt to sweep his feet from under him. But unfortunately he was faster and was able to jump into the air to avoid my attack. I push myself back up and jump over to a nearby pile of concrete. Glancing over at Pein, I look over his shoulder to see Natsume and Raiden. They both jump into the air and while hovering high above, they start to perform hand signs.

"_What are they…?_" I thought.

"**Water Style: Water Cannon Jutsu!"** they both exclaim.

The next thing I know, they both begin shooting jets of water from their mouths, which were heading straight for Pein. Seeing their attack, an idea quickly hits me. So without wasting time, I grab a hold of my sword with my left hand, freeing my right, and quickly start charging my lightning chakra into my clenched right fist.

"**Lightning Style: White Lightning Fang!"** I exclaim. I extend my fist out before me, firing a white lightning bolt right at Pein.

While the bolt of lightning and the two jets of water were flying towards Pein, he just stands there, not attempting to dodge the incoming attacks. But seconds before the attacks could hit their mark; Pein lifts his hands, one extending towards me with the other extending towards Raiden and Natsume, and causes some kind of barrier to appear. When our attacks strike the barrier, we watch as Pein literally draws them into the palms of his hands within seconds. And when he lowers his hands, the barrier disappears. He then directs his attention towards me, sending me an evil smirk.

"Uh!" Raiden gasps.

"How did he…?" Natsume starts to say.

"What the…?" I gasp in shock. "_Our attacks. He just absorbed them, just like that._" I thought to myself. "_This must be one of his abilities._"

"Your attacks are pointless." He tells us and quickly rushes towards me. I hastily perform a series a hand signs as he closes the gap between us.

"**Hatake Bloodline Trait: White Force Barrier!"** I exclaim.

Just as Pein was within arm's reach of me, I hold out my hands, allowing my chakra to appear and form a barrier made of while translucent chakra. But while I was holding up the barrier, I suddenly start feeling strange. For some reason, the barrier was getting weaker and I could literally feel my chakra draining from my body. That's when it hits me. Acting quickly, I jump away, cancelling out my barrier in the process. The last thing I need was for Pein to drain me of all my chakra, leaving me defenseless.

"_So it wasn't just our attacks he absorbed. He's actually absorbing our chakra. And apparently it doesn't matter what form it's made into._" I thought to myself. "_Great, another chakra drainer. Looks like we're going to have to figure out a way to fight him without our Ninjutsu._"

"Kazumi! Heads up!" I hear Raiden yell abruptly. Glancing up into the air, I find him preparing to attack again. "Let's see you block this!** Fire Style: Burning Soul Jutsu!"** A stream of fire escapes Raiden and heads right for Pein's back.

"No Raiden, it's useless!" I yell. "He can absorb chakra, and that includes all of our Ninjutsu attacks!" But it was too late; the stream of fire was already aiming to hit Pein. And just like before, he was able to absorb the entire attack within seconds. "_We need a plan. But first, we need to regroup_."

Pein rushes forward, grasping a rod to attack at any given moment. I retake my sword into my right hand and start clashing with the orange haired Rain-Nin. While blocking his attacks, he was pushing me back with each blow. Then with one final collision, Pein was able to break through my defense and drives the rod towards me. I was able to duck; however, he was able to graze my right arm. He quickly pulls back the rod, raising it above his head, attempting to strike again. But just before the rod could come down on top of me, a chain suddenly wraps tightly around the weapon and was snatched out of Pein's hand.

When Pein glances back, he sees Raiden with the rod in hand, as well as a length of chain. Taking advantage of the temporary confusion, I bring my leg up and kick him away from me. I use the momentum to push myself back as well. After creating some space, I glance at my shoulder to find that Pein was able to inflict a pretty deep cut. Blood was hastily exiting the wound, literally soaking my jacket sleeve. But I was lucky that he only got my shoulder and not a vital area.

The moment Pein crashes into the ground; Raiden and Natsume quickly jump away and land right beside me. I reach into my pouch and pull out a small purple smoke bomb. I waste no time throwing the item to the ground, causing it to detonate. The small bomb releases a cloud of dark purple smoke, shrouding the area around us. Natsume, Raiden and I quickly leave and take cover behind a damaged building.

"This guy is no joke." I murmur while gripping my right arm in pain. "He's not just fast but he's strong as well. And with his ability to absorb chakra, that makes him even more dangerous."

"Yeah, you're right." Raiden agrees. Looking his way, I find him glancing at my injured arm. "Are you sure you're alright? From the looks of that wound, it seems that he really got you good there."

"I'll be alright. This wound is the least of our worries." I tell him. "Right now we have to find a way of attacking, without the use of our Ninjutsu."

"It's a pain that our attacks are useless against him. No matter what we throw at him, he'll just absorb it." Natsume says. "So what now? We have to stick with just using Taijutsu?"

"That may be our only choice if we're going to take him down." I tell her. "It seems that we have to rely _only_ on our Taijutsu and weapons."

"Uh, speaking of weapons." Raiden says as he reaches into his jacket pocket. "I was able to snatch this from him." He says as he holds up the metal rod. "But what I don't understand is why this damn thing feels warm."

"Huh? It feels warm?" I ask as he hands the rod to me. As soon as my fingers touch the item, I was shock to find that it actually did feel warm. "You're right. This is kind of strange."

"Okay, okay, I know that's strange and all, but we have bigger problems on our hands." Natsume interrupts. "So here's my next question. What's the plan?"

"Well, from what I've seen, he always raises his hands whenever he creates that barrier of his. I also notice that he only activates that ability whenever he's on the defensive. So that would mean that the ability is a defensive move but he can also use it offensively."I explain to them.

"So that means _we_ have to stay on the defensive in order to keep him from using that Jutsu of his?" Natsume asks.

"If we mainly work on our defense, we won't be able to take him down." I point out. "We need to attack him. And since we have numbers on our side, it's not impossible. We just need to watch him very carefully and act as soon as we see an opening."

"Yeah. One slip up can, or most likely will, cost us our lives." Raiden says. "By the way, how much chakra do you have?"

"Still pretty full here." Natsume says.

"Yeah, same here." Raiden says with a nod. "What about you, Kazumi?"

"I have plenty." I answer. "Alright, listen to this first. Since he uses his hands to absorb our attacks, then it would probably be in our favor if we restrain them. Doing this may make him vulnerable to our attacks." I explain. "And maybe, just maybe, we can inflict a fatal shot and put an end to this fight."

"Well, it's worth a shot." Raiden tells me.

"Okay, then let's get to work." Natsume adds.

"A well thought out strategy. But the question remains, will it succeed?"

At the sound of that voice, my body instantly freezes up, keeping me from running off. And I wasn't the only one. Natsume and Raiden were feeling the same way. Without moving, I glance out the corner of my eye to find Pein standing on my left. But this one, this one's appearance was slightly different. This Pein looks younger than the one we were fighting. He has shorter hair with two spike piercings under his bottom lip, six piercings through his nose, and six earrings in each ear along with a single rod going through them.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

"You won't escape." Pein stated as he revealed a metal rod from his cloak sleeve. Thrusting the rod forward, he was able to strike Kazumi. But the moment he does, Kazumi disappeared into a plume of white smoke. "A shadow clone?" he questioned. He quickly attacked Natsume and Raiden but they reverted into water. "And water clones?"

"Now you guys!"

Pein glanced up to see five silhouettes hovering high in the air. Kazumi was in the middle with Raiden on her right and Natsume on her left. And beside them hovered clones of Kazumi. Pein just stood there, watching them with scrutinizing eyes, trying to figure out what they were planning to do next.

"**Fire Style: Burning Soul Jutsu!"** Raiden exclaimed, shooting out a stream of burning hot fire from his mouth.

"**Water Style: Water Cannon Jutsu!"** Natsume yelled, causing a strong jet of water to fire from her mouth.

"**Wind Style: Supreme Dragon Breath Jutsu!"** Kazumi's clones exclaimed together, firing strong jets of wind from their mouths.

"**Lightning Style: White Lightning Fang!"** Kazumi exclaimed as she fired a white lightning bolt from her clenched left fist.

After firing all five attacks, the four elements began to swirl around each other until coming together to form one large powerful attack. Pein just stood there motionless, with an impassive look on his face, as he watched the attack come straight for him.


	22. Fighting For The Sake Of The Hidden Leaf

**Hey everyone. I know, I know. You don't have to tell me. I'm a terrible person. I awfully sorry for not updating for an entire month. The reason for this was that I had a serious (terrible) case of writer's block. Not to mention that for the past month, I've been traveling back to my hometown/state for family get-together(s), graduations, Birthdays, and other family events. (I have a family that's very close, and we love to get together as much as possible, which I love and enjoy doing.) So I barely had any time to myself to think or write down any of my thoughts. And once I did get the chance, I somehow get stopped in my tracks by a freakin' summer cold, which had me stuck in bed for an entire week. And to this day, I'm still trying to figure out how the hell I got it in the first place.**

**Also, I want to thank you guys that have been sticking with me since I posted my very first story. Yesterday I found that, The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake, reached over one hundred favorites. You guys are awesome and I wouldn't have gotten them if it weren't for you all. Honestly, I never expected this to happen so soon. So thank you all very much.**

**Here's the next chapter. I can't make any promises as to when my next chapter will be coming up, but I am working on it. Tell me what you guys think about this. And sorry if I made Pein seem a little bit OOC (if you think he seems as such). Kind of hard to rework and write things, especially when you're in the middle of a fight scene (that doesn't exist in the actual story). I think I'm doing alright, and I know I'm not a professional. Just like many others here, I'm still learning and working on getting better along the way. Alright, enough rambling. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.  
><strong>

**Thanks, Kazumi.**

* * *

><p><em>Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami<em>

_Chapter Twenty-One: Fighting For The Sake Of The Hidden Leaf, The Last One Standing Wins_

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

The swirling vortex of fire, lightning, water and wind chakra shoots through the air like a bullet, heading straight towards the Pein (Deva Path). Natsume, Raiden and I fall back down to earth, watching keenly and hoping that our attack would hit its mark and cause a significant amount of damage to the enemy. Meanwhile, Pein continues to stand there, motionless, as if he wasn't even going to attempt to avoid the incoming attack. And because of this, I couldn't help but wonder that he may have a trick or two up his sleeve. And just as the attack was about to hit Pein, it stops and disperses around him. From the looks of things, it was as if it was striking some kind of invisible barrier.

"_He was able to block our attack… and he did it without moving or performing any hand signs._" I thought to myself, my gaze locking firmly on his light purple orbs. "_His eyes, the Rinnegan. That's how he did it, I'm sure of it._"

"Darn it, I was sure we had him." Natsume says.

"It looks like we'll need a bigger diversion in order to catch him off guard." Raiden says. "And something tells me it won't be easy."

"Don't worry, if he doesn't lower his guard on his own, we'll find a way to make him." I assure them. "We have to stop him, no matter what."

"Right…!" Raiden and Natsume say together.

"_But because of him having the Rinnegan, we have yet to see what he's truly capable of._" I thought. "And _when he blocked our attack, I have a bad feeling that he wasn't even trying when he created that barrier. This fight, without a doubt, is becoming very testing._"

"Using clones to evade an incoming attack as well as using them as a distraction… quickly followed by a counterattack from behind with the combined effort of your separate charka natures…" Pein says as he directs his attention onto me. "Your strategic methods mimic that of Kakashi Hatake, to a small extent that is. But of course, I should expect nothing less from his subordinate and younger sister."

"_Pein's chakra…. Yeah, I'm sure of it. He's definitely one of the two individuals I sensed Kakashi and the others fighting earlier._" I thought. "_And now he's set his sights onto me. I guess he thought his clone wouldn't be enough. But… where are the others?_"

"Unfortunately his methods of fighting proved to be ineffective." Pein continues, recapturing my attention. "And even though they were able to render one of my bodies useless, for the moment, neither he nor his comrades were able to defeat me. Hence the reason I'm standing before you right now."

"_So… they were able to defeat one of the six Peins. Good. That's one less Pein we'll have to worry about. But still…_" I thought privately. "I recognize your _unique_ chakra signature, so there was no need for you to explain anything to me. But since you went on ahead and explained the fact you were fighting Kakashi sensei, Chōji and Chōza-san to me anyway, it's safe to say that you're the one with the enormous quantity of chakra." I say in a clipped tone.

"Hmm, I see, so you're a sensory type. And not only can you just sense chakra, you can distinguish an individual's chakra signature as well." He says. "Interesting, that explains how you and your allies were able to avoid both sneak attacks in time."

I just narrow my eyes at the Akatsuki Leader, barely listening to what he was saying. Part of my mind was currently somewhere else, and by somewhere else I mean I was scanning the area, looking for my comrades. I can sense Chōza-san, who was currently being healed by Lady Tsunade's summoning, Lady Katsuyu. Chōji was heading to the Hokage's mansion at this very moment. Good news, I was able to find the two members of the Akimichi Clan, bad news, I have yet to sense Kakashi's chakra or pinpoint his exact location. I continue looking, slowly widening my search meter by meter, but I was still coming up with the same result, nothing. That's when I quickly recall something Pein told me just moments ago.

"_Unfortunately his methods of fighting proved to be ineffective... And even though they were able to render one of my bodies useless, neither he nor his comrades were able to defeat me. Hence the reason I'm standing before you right now."_

"_No... no, he couldn't have._" I thought.

At that very moment, the anger I was trying so hard to keep down and in control starts to build up inside my chest once more. Only this time it was coming back stronger than before. And it was because of my anger that my body starts to tremble. Before I knew it, I was gritting my teeth and balling my hands tightly into fists. Not once did my glare stray away from Pein's face. In all honesty, I just want to rush forward and rip him apart. But I knew that was just a stupid, naïve move to make. It would only cause more harm than good anyway. And given the situation my comrades and I were currently in, I knew I have to be smart and think rationally about my next move.

"Given the expression within your eyes, I see that you've finally figured it out." Pein says.

"Huh? Kazumi, what's he talking about?" I hear Raiden ask, a hint of concern lingering in his voice.

"You didn't. You couldn't have." I say in disbelief, not wanting to think that there was even a slight possibility that he could have…

"Whether or not I was the one responsible is irrelevant. The fact of the matter is that The Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake, is dead." He tells me.

"W-What did he just say?!" Raiden asks in shock.

"He was able to defeat and kill Kakashi sensei?" Natsume asks, her tone mimicking Raiden's.

"But if you must know, it wasn't I who killed him." Pein adds.

"That's a bold face lie and you know it! Do you honestly think I'll believe that you're not the one who killed him?!" I ask, nearly screaming it out. "It was either you, one of your damn clones or the two of you together! There's no possible way that you didn't do it!"

"He killed himself." Pein says blankly.

"He killed himself?!" Raiden and Natsume repeat together in the same shocked tone, clearing getting the words out before I could.

"Now you're really testing my patience." I tell him impassively with a snarl. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Using the remaining chakra he had left, he used his Mangekyou Sharingan, knowing that he would die once he did." Pein explains. "That was his last and final attempt to protect his comrades, this pathetic village… and you."

I just stand there, with a somewhat dumbfounded look, as I silently process what I was hearing. Kakashi had used his Mangekyou Sharingan in order to protect his comrades and the village. But for him to do such a thing, he must've been pushed into a corner. No, Pein _did_ push him into a corner. That had to be it; otherwise he wouldn't have used that technique knowing he would die soon after. I know that technique really drains his chakra, so he would have only used it when it was absolutely necessary. And having to fight an opponent like Pein, who has the Rinnegan in his possession, doesn't surprise me that he would use the Kamui to fight. I mean, when Deidara used himself as a bomb and tried to take us with him, Kakashi used Kamui to save us then.

"_Kakashi… I know you did everything within your power to stop Pein in his tracks._" I thought to myself as I allow my lips to curve up into a small smirk. "_That sounds just like something you would do too. It not only proves just how much you love our home, our comrades… and me. It also proves just how far you're willing to go to protect what's precious to you._"

"But unfortunately, his last attempt to save you and this village will be in vain." Pein continues. "This village will know pain and both the Nine and Ten Tails will be mine. No matter what."

And it was that final comment that causes the small smirk to disappear in an instant…

I tilt my head down slightly, allowing my bangs to cast a shadow over my eyes, "Hunting down every single Jinchuriki just wasn't enough for you or your damn organization. You just have to take things farther than what they need to be." I say in a sharp steely, slightly feral tone. "Nearly every single Jinchuriki has been taken out. Not only that, but you and the members of your organization killed countless others that stood in your way. Asuma sensei, Master Jiraiya, Kakashi sensei… several civilians and fellow shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, as well as other villages… all of them suffered your wrath in some way, shape or form. And it just makes me sick!"

"In order to obtain true peace for our world, sacrifices must be made. And those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace." Pein explains. "And at this moment, you understand very little of what true pain is."

"True peace?" I ask, literally snarling by now. "You dare talk about peace after what you've done!? How can you achieve such by attacking us, killing everyone that stands in your way? Answer that!"

"Like I stated before: once you understand true pain, you'll understand others, which will lead to true peace. That's the only way peace can be achieved" Pein states once more. "And it's obvious that the time you spent living here, you have no clue, no idea of the kind of pain that exists in our world."

As I stand there, I didn't even attempt to utter another word. And even though my eyes were still shrouded in shadow, I could see Pein clearly and continue to glare at him. My anger continues to build up steadily in the middle of my chest. I could also feel Kiyiya's chakra slowly building up as well, wanting to escape. It was taking everything I had to keep that power, and my anger, in check. 'Cause I knew that once I gave up and allow both to be unleash, I was certainly going to fly into a blind rage. There was no doubt about that. And plus, with an opponent like Pein, this was not the time to fight him blindly. I need to be smart and fight him in a strategic manner.

"Now then, Ten Tails, you're coming with me." Pein tells me.

"No... I'm not going anywhere with you." I mumble in a low tone. "I will not allow my brother's last attempt to save the village to be in vain. I will not surrender to you or your clones. And damn it, I'm not going down, not without a fight!"

"You're just a naïve child who knows nothing. Living inside this pathetic village with their false pretense of peace, sheltered you from knowing true pain." Pein tells me.

"Hmpf, your statement may have a hint of truth behind it. And it would be completely true if I was a civilian and not a ninja or a Jinchuriki." I reply back. "In more ways than one, I have suffered. From problems that many can understand, to those that only a selected few know of. So don't tell me that I'm a naïve child who knows nothing about pain!"

"You say you know about pain, but you understand so little about it." Pein continues. "You stand here before me with one of the strongest Tailed Beasts sealed within you, and yet, you don't have complete control over that power. Do you not understand what can be done with power like that in your grasp? The peace that can be created by striking fear into those who don't stand a chance against its might? That's why I need the Nine Tailed Beasts, as well as the other half of the Ten Tails."

"You sound just like Orochimaru. Deranged and power hungry, thinking only about how the power I have can help benefit your own personal agenda." I say, utterly disgusted. "How can you stand there and talk about peace if you want to strike fear into people. Individuals like you make me sick to my stomach. And in addition to that, I don't know what grudge you have against the Hidden Leaf, but it doesn't give you the right to attack us like this!"

"I have every right to attack this wretched village." Pein states back strongly. "This village has too much power and for them to have both the Nine and Ten Tails doesn't help either. So I have made it my duty to use this village as an example and prove just what I'm capable of. And by stripping its power, it will feel just how my small village felt. Weak, defenseless, pathetic…"

Standing there, I start clutching my fists even tighter, causing my knuckles to turn white. And with each passing second, my heart rate was slowly increasing, as well as my breathing. Earlier, he was only testing my patience, but now, he was really getting under my skin. And I knew just one more push will definitely set me off.

"It appears that I've left you speechless." Pein says. I didn't reply. I was keeping my attention on my slowly surfacing power. "Since you have nothing else to say, just go on and surrender yourself. It will make things easier on you and your allies."

"Unfortunately for you, that's not going to happen." I tell him. "Surrendering is not an option. Plus, it's not something I would easily comply to." I add as I lift my head to reveal my glowing silver eyes.

"So… you've finally decide to take the situation more seriously." He says as he reveals a metal rod from his cloak sleeve.

"Raiden, you and Natsume get out of here right now." I tell him as I continue to stare angrily at Pein. "Things are about to get serious and you both should get away while you can."

"What?!" Natsume and Raiden gasp in shock simultaneously.

"Kazumi, you can't be serious?" Natsume asks. "We can't just leave you alone to fight this guy. He's just too strong for you to take on by yourself."

"She's right, Kazumi." Raiden says, causing me to glance his way for a second. "We can better our chances if we stick together to fight him instead of leaving you to fight him alone."

"Raiden…" I start to say with slight irritation in my voice.

"It doesn't matter if you decide to fight together or not." Pein says, interrupting me. "In the end, you all will suffer the same fate."

With that, he suddenly disappears. I immediately start looking around, hoping to pinpoint his exact location. We all were focusing on areas that were in our line of view, but as a precautionary measure, I was also using my sensory ability. Since Natsume and Raiden decide to stick around, I had to watch their backs so Pein wouldn't get the upper hand on either one of us. So far, Pein was doing a great job staying out of sight, but it was only a matter a time before he made his move. Then, out of nowhere, Pein reappears and was heading straight towards Natsume.

"It's over!" He exclaims as he thrusts the rod forward.

Acting on instinct alone, I swiftly turn on my heels and head straight for them. Moments later, Raiden did the same and was running as fast as he could, hoping to get to Natsume before Pein could. Being caught off guard, Natsume could only stand there and close her eyes as she waits for the rod to pierce her body. Seeing Natsume freezing up like that, I knew she just gave up. And at the rate Raiden and I were running, there was no way we were going to make it in time.

"Now you'll have another life you could have saved on your conscience, Ten Tails." Pein states as he closes in on Natsume.

Just as Pein was about to hit Natsume, something comes out of nowhere and strikes him dead in the face. The action causes the Akatsuki leader to fly backwards, away from Natsume. Raiden quickly stops dead in his tracks and watches Pein crash right into a nearby pile of debris. He quickly looks away and sets his sights onto Natsume. And what he sees causes him to widen his eyes in shock. While continuing to stand there silently, Natsume was a little shocked when she didn't feel any pain.

"Natsume, are you alright?" I ask her, my voice had a slight feral tone to it. I continue to scan the area with keen eyes, just in case Pein decided to come at us once more.

With my back facing her, Natsume slowly and cautiously opens her eyes. And what she sees before her causes her to snap them open in an instant. She stands there in shock while I slowly return back to my full height. As I stand in front of Natsume, I was completely incased inside my silver transparent chakra cloak. Two wolf ears sat on top of my head, my chakra formed paws with long claws around my hand and feet, and three tails were swinging gently behind me. At the last second, I quickly transformed into my Ten Tails Cloak, version one form, and caught Pein before he could hurt Natsume. And as for Natsume, it was obvious to me that she was in shock. But I wasn't surprised. After all, this is her first time seeing me like this.

"Ka-Kazumi?" She finally says, her voice was quiet and I could still hear a hint of shock in her tone. "Kazumi, is that really you?"

"Don't let my appearance fool you, it's still me." I assure her as I snatch out the rod Pein was able to stab into my left shoulder. I glance back to see she was shaking a bit. "Natsume, you have to calm yourself down." I tell her as I look back forward. "We're still in a dangerous situation."

"Y-Yeah, yeah, you're right." Natsume says as she shakes herself out of her temporary trance. "What the heck is going on with you?" she asks.

"We're going to have to save that explanation for another day." I tell her as I shift myself into a fighting stance. "We're not done with this guy yet."

As if on cue, Pein reappears and heads towards us as he grasps another rod, "That's it. There's the power I seek." Pein says as he prepares himself to strike. "And soon it will be mine!"

"Hmpf. Since you want my power so badly, then I'm going to give it to you. But not the same way you're thinking!" I yelled as I lunge forward to meet him.

I was a bit surprised to see that Pein's speed had increased, but luckily, I'm able to match his speed with my own. As we close the gap between us, I pull back my right hand, readying myself to strike. Before we could collide with each other, I swing forward. Pein quickly maneuvers his body to the right, avoiding my attack completely. I dash right pass him, striking the ground instead, creating a decent size crater in the process. With my back facing him, Pein takes the opportunity to attack. With the metal rod in his grasp, his thrusts forward, aiming for my back. But before the weapon could reach its mark, I quickly lift one of my tails in the air in a defensive position. Even though the rod was able to pierce my tail, it successfully stops it from moving any farther. The moment that rod pierces my tail; once again, I could feel strange chakra being to enter my body. In an instant, I quickly jump away from Pein, freeing my tail in the process.

"_I knew that rod was strange the moment I touched the one Raiden had snatched from the other Pein._" I thought to myself. "_And that's no ordinary rod either. It some kind of chakra receiver. It would be a wise to avoid them at all costs._"

While I was pondering inwardly to myself, Pein takes the opportunity to attack once more. Using my speed and quick agility, I was able to jump back to avoid him, causing him to crash into the ground this time. The small breather I was able to gain didn't last long. The next thing I knew, Pein lunges out of the dust cloud he formed, aiming the rod right at me. Instead of jumping back again, I lunge towards him. After thrusting the rod forward, I was able to dodge the weapon by swiftly moving my body, allowing it to pass over my shoulder, barely missing. Once I was up under him, I saw the opportunity to strike.

"_There! Now's my chance!_" I thought as I brought my hand forward.

"I don't think so." Pein says quietly as he continues to stare me down with his purple, ripple pattern eyes. **"Almighty Push!"** Pein exclaims.

I was just an inch away from striking his abdomen when suddenly my hand, and my entire body, stops in midair. I was suddenly sent flying by a strong invisible force, similar to the one I sensed earlier. I end up colliding back first into a wall of a nearby, half standing, building. Crashing through every single wall, I eventually end up back outside, but on the other side of the building. While Pein stands there, watching me flying backwards, Natsume and Raiden takes the chance to attack.

"**Water Style: Water Cannon Jutsu!"** they both exclaim.

Sensing the water style jutsu coming right towards him, Pein quickly jumps away instead of creating a barrier. Meanwhile, I was able to flip myself upright, quickly sinking my claws into the ground to slow down my speed until I came to a complete stop. Knowing that Raiden and Natsume were probably attacking Pein at this very moment, I lunge forward, running right through the openings I created merely seconds ago. The moment I step out of the building, I see Natsume and Raiden firing a combination of fire and water attacks. Unfortunately, neither attack was able to hit its mark. Seeing Pein's back was facing me, I decide to take the opportunity to attack.

I quickly lunge into the air, readying my next attack. Hovering in midair, I wrap my three tails together and start channeling my lightning chakra through them. The sparks of white lightning start to glow brightly as the sound of electricity crackles through the air. Glaring down at the Akatsuki leader, I shift myself into an attack position, taking aim.

"**Tailed Beast Art: Wolf Tail Lightning Strike!"** I thought to myself as I came down fast, nearly mimicking that of a lightning bolt.

Seconds after landing on the ground, after dodging another one of the Mist ninja combination attacks, Pein glances back to see me coming straight towards him. Acting quickly, Pein dodges my attack by jumping off to the side. As a result, I end up crashing into the ground once again, creating yet another large crater within the earth. With the fight in progress, the area was starting to look more and more like a battlefield with each passing second.

Picking myself up, I stab my right hand into the ground and pulled up, as if I was scooping up a handful of dirt. But instead, five waves of lightning appear and head straight for Pein. But just like the other times I sent an attack his way, the waves of lightning strike the invisible barrier, protecting Pein. While standing on the edge of the crater, I was narrowing my eyes sharply at the Akatsuki Leader as Natsume and Raiden land right next to me.

"I can't believe this. He was able to avoid every single one of our attacks." Natsume says out of breath. "There's just no way we can catch him off guard again."

"Maybe we can." Raiden says, catching out attention.

"You have a plan?" I ask.

"It's not exactly a plan, but it may help us figure one out." Raiden explains. "You remember when he stops you from attacking him and sends you flying back?" he asks me.

"How can I forget? I was sent crashing through a damn building because of it." I tell him.

"Well right after he did so, Natsume and I attempted to catch him off guard by attacking while his back was facing us." Raiden continues. "When we did, he didn't use that barrier of his. Instead, he jumps away in order to avoid the incoming attack."

"So you're saying that he does have some sort of limit as to when he can use that barrier again?" I ask. Raiden simply nods his head. "Well if that is the case, we need to figure out just how long he has before he can use it again."

"My thoughts exactly." Raiden says. "And the way I see it, we should try bombarding him with nonstop attacks."

"I see." I say in a thoughtful tone. "Well, I think you'll both agree with me when I say you should leave the "bombarding him with ongoing attacks" to me. I'm not saying that you two aren't capable of doing so, but at the moment, I have more chakra then the two of you combined."

"Well, you're right on both accounts, especially about having more chakra then the both of us." Raiden tells me."And plus, at this moment, you're the only one who can match his speed."

"Just leave it to me." I tell him as I take a step forward. "You guys keep a close eye on him. And if you spot a clear opening, attack with everything you got."

"Got it." Raiden replies back.

"Leave it to us." Natsume adds.

"**Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** I exclaim, calling forth two clones. But unlike me, they weren't covered in the cloak. "Let's go!" I say as I run forward, my two clones quickly following right behind me.

As we rush forward, my clones and I split up, knowing that we would only be giving Pein an easier target with us huddled together. Forming a triangle formation, we surrounded Pein for the time being. Acting quickly, one of my clones and I begin performing the necessary hands signs for our own attacks while my other clone draws her sword and quickly causes the blade to glow white. We made sure to keep Pein in our sights the entire time.

My clone quickly jumps into the air, aiming her attack right towards Pein, **"Wind Style: Tempest Kick, Double Strike!"** She exclaims and sends two waves of wind downward.

"**Ninja Art: Triple White Light Chakra Wave!"** My other clone exclaims as she swings her sword forward. Immediately, three sharp blades of white chakra escape the blade and heads towards Pein as well.

"**Tailed Beast Art: Double White Lightning Fang!"** I exclaim as I charge lightning into both of my hands. Jumping into the air, I quickly fire them both, adding on to the other attacks heading his way.

"Your attempt to fight back is useless. Give up!" Pein says as he watches the attacks close in on him. **"Almighty Push!"**

As the barrier forms around Pein, I watch as the attacks strike and disperse into nothing. But as soon as I notice the barrier slowly disappearing, I quickly initiate the next part of my plan. Using my speed, I quickly rush off to the side, getting behind Pein. I quickly bring two of my tails forward, and by using them as a chain, I wrap them tightly around Pein, securing his arms to his sides.

"_Got him. He won't be able to block this attack._" I thought to myself as I continue to tight my hold of the Rain Ninja.

"Raiden!" Natsume yells.

"I know." Raiden quickly answers as they both take off towards Pein and Kazumi, performing hand seals as they do so. "Now!"

"**Water Style: Water Cannon!"** Natsume exclaims.

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Sphere!"** Raiden exclaims.

"**Wind Style: Supreme Dragon Breath Jutsu!"** My clones exclaim together.

I continue to hold Pein tightly, keeping him in place, as the combination attack heads straight towards him. And just as the fight was about to come to an end, out of nowhere, something crashes right in front of Pein. It was none other than the Pein (Preta Path) we were fighting earlier, the one that could absorb chakra. Seeing this, I quickly start channeling my lightning attack, hoping to strike Pein before we lost the opportunity to do so. I was about to fire but was stopped in my tracks when I was punched dead in the jaw. The sneak attack was not only strong enough to send me flying off to the side, I lost my grip around Pein and both of my clones were cancelled out. But what shocks me the most was the fact that the attack actually caused physical pain and was able to daze me a little.

I toss and tumble against the ground for a few seconds before skidding to a complete stop, ending up lying on my stomach. Lifting myself up to my hands and knees, I glance up to see another Pein standing right in the spot I was standing moments ago. The third Pein is hairless with four spikes protruding from his head. He also has two rod studs in each cheek, a ring piercing along the bridge of his nose and one large rod stud in his chin. He too is wearing a headband with the Rain Village symbol crossed out, along with the infamous Akatsuki Cloak. And of course, he has the unforgettable Rinnegan as well.

"_Damn it, this is bad. Even though we're evenly numbered on both sides, there's no way we can take on all three of them at the same time._" I thought as I return back to my feet. "_But even so, I have to hold out as long as I can, at least until Naruto returns. I can't lose here!_"

"This fight has gone on long enough, Ten Tails. It's about time I put an end to this hopeless fight." The younger Pein (Deva Path) states sternly. "And since you're not willing to surrender, then we'll take you down. Even if we have to place you in a near death state!"

With that, the third Pein (Asura Path) rushes forward with his right hand extended out. I lunge myself into the air, avoiding him just before he could grab me. "Raiden, you and Natsume need to get out of here right now!" I yell as I continue to hover in midair.

Suddenly, I feel some kind of force begin to pull me. Glancing downward, I find Pein (Deva Path) holding his hand up, which was pointing right towards me. The next thing I know, I'm plummeting towards the ground. Before I could slam head first into the rough terrain, I quickly throw my arms out in front of me, protecting myself in a sense. But even with my chakra covering me and my high tolerance for pain, striking the ground the way I did still hurts like hell. The impact causes dust and small pieces of debris to be thrown into the air, surrounding me in a large dust cloud. And just when I thought it was over, I glance up to see several missiles heading right towards me. I lower myself closer to the ground and brace myself.

"Kazumi!" I hear Raiden and Natsume yell out together.

"Don't worry; you two will be joining her shortly." Pein (Deva Path) tells them as he looks at them.

I must have passed out for a few seconds because I find myself lying on the ground, waking up in a somewhat drowsy state. My vision was blurry and everything sounds a bit muffled. While attempting to shake off the cobwebs, I begin to pick myself up. After successfully getting to my hands and knees, I just stare blankly at the ground. I couldn't believe how strong Pein and his clones were. No matter what I, Natsume or Raiden did, the leader was able to avoid the attack, whether he blocks or dodges out the way. And it didn't help that there were now three of them fighting us.

"_**Kazumi, I understand that you're worried about the wellbeing of the others, but you know as well as I do that we won't defeat either of them this way." Kiyiya suddenly says. "I may be playing devil's advocate when I say this but… I think we need to use more of my power and this time, we don't hold anything back."**_

My eyes widen in shock at the sound of this, "_Are you seriously suggesting this?_" I ask in shock. "_You're usually the one who's against using more power._"

"_**Yeah, I know. But given the situation, we can't afford to hold back any longer." She explains. "We have to take them down, and if we need to use more power, then so be it."**_

"_It's a gamble, but let's at least take down as many as possible._" I tell her.

"_**Right." she says in agreement.**_

Returning back to my full height, I waste no time releasing more of my power. As my skin slowly starts to peel, it reveals a mixture of dark grey and black chakra. As the transformation continues, small sparks of white lightning soon appear. Before long, my Ten Tails Cloak version two form was completed. Along with the dense chakra and the sparks of lightning, I now have five tails swing right behind me. I looked just like Naruto did when he transformed to fight Orochimaru. The only difference was of course the color of my chakra, an extra tail and the fact that my chakra looks like a current of lightning then bubbling hot liquid. As I stand on all fours, I growl quietly to myself and claw the ground with my sharp claws, readying myself to attack.

Sensing the Pein (Preta Path) that can absorb chakra before me, I lunge out, aiming to take him out first. By the time he realizes that I was heading right for him, it was too late. Swinging forward, I was able to claw his left side, drawing blood and inflicting four deep slashes in the process. After landing the hit, I swiftly turn my body, bringing my right foot forward to clip him dead in the injury. The powerful kick I deliver sends him flying backwards. He flies through the air for a few seconds before slamming back first into a pile of concrete. As a precautionary measure, I quickly send a wave of lightning his way. The attack successfully hits and electrocutes him in the process.

"_That's one down. Now that just leaves those two._" I thought as I turn around to face the remaining two Peins. "_And they are going to be a problem._" Glancing over them, I see Natsume and Raiden were still here. "_I thought I told them to get out of here._"

"Since you're more concerned about your comrades, then perhaps I should eliminate them now." Pein (Asura Path) says as an evil smirk appears on his face. Lifting his arm, he aims his locked and loaded barrage of missiles.

"_That bastard wouldn't._" I thought as I sent him a deadly glare. Then without another word, he fires off the missiles. "_What am I thinking? Of course he would._"

Ignoring Pein and his clone, I take off towards Natsume and Raiden. Thanks to my enhanced speed, I was able to reach them in time. Swinging my claws out, crossing one over the other, I release a wave of electric chakra in the form of a large X. When the missiles collide with my attack, they instantly detonate, leaving behind a cloud of dark smoke. Seconds later, I spot a cluster of metal rods heading towards me. Knowing that my teammates were right behind me, and without enough time to dodge, I simply cross my arms in a protective stance and took them head on.

The rods were able to pierce the dense chakra cloak, striking my forearms, shoulders, legs and abdomen multiple times. I wasn't exactly sure how many hit me, but I knew there were enough for the strange chakra to flow into my body, suppressing Kiyiya's chakra in the process. Eventually, I revert back into my version one form. Not only that, but I was having trouble moving.

"_These damn rods, I knew they were trouble from the start._" I thought as I continue to force my body to move. Sadly it wasn't working. Glancing over my crossed arms, I find Pein (Asura Path) coming right at me. Not being able to move, he easily catches me by my throat and lifts me up with ease. "D-Damn it." I strain out as I stare down at him.

"Let her go!" Raiden exclaims as he and Natsume lunge out to attack.

"Pathetic." Pein (Deva Path) states.

Raising one hand, he uses his ability to send them both flying back before they could reach me. Glancing out the corner of my eye, I watch helplessly as they both collide, back first, into the ground. I could only growl in anger and set my sights back onto the clone.

"This fight is over. The Ten Tails is mine." Pein (Asura Path) states.

While scowling at the clone, his sends me another one of his evil smirks. Then, unexpectedly, his head opens up, revealing some kind of mechanical device. Moments after doing so, a blinding white light appears and starts to glow in the center as it gives off a sort of charging sound. My eyes widen in shock as realization hits me. This was the same attack I sensed and saw earlier. And now, I was about to witness it firsthand. With that evil smirk still plastered on Pein's face, he releases the attack without a second thought.

The blinding light continues to grow brighter by the second, causing me to squint my eyes. Eventually everything is engulfed and I had no other choice but to close my eyes completely, shielding them from the white blaze. And along with the blind light came utter silence.

* * *

><p>As I lay there on the cold ground, barely clinging to consciousness, I slowly attempt to open my eyes. But I quickly find the simple task to be a challenge, especially with excruciating pain flowing throughout my entire body. However, I should count myself lucky. I knew Pein didn't attack me with a fully charged blast, and that was only because he needs me alive. But it was also thanks to my cloak that, one: I was still alive, and two: I was still conscious. Well… for the time being at least. I knew it wouldn't be long before I blacked out.<p>

"_D-Darn it, I c-can't move at all._" I thought silently to myself as I attempt to do so. I was able to part my eyes slightly, and as I look forward, I find both Peins standing before me, staring me down with emotionless looks on their faces. The only thing I could do was attempt to send them both a defiant stare of my own.

"It's over." The younger looking of the two states as he reveals yet another one of his metal rods. "But just to be absolutely safe…"

Pein suddenly snaps the large rod into a smaller piece, grasping it tightly in his hand, and thrusts it downward. Along with the pain I was already feeling, a sharp, piercing pain appears in the middle of my back and travels to my stomach, right in the center of my seal. I could feel blood exiting the wound as some, unexpectedly, spills into my mouth. The copper tasting liquid slowly exits out the corner of my slightly parted mouth, staining my mask. I was a little satisfied that I was able to keep myself from screaming, but that feeling quickly came and went.

"_I-I failed. I wasn't able to stop Pein._" I thought as consciousness slowly slips from my grasp. "_Kakashi, Naruto, everyone… I'm sorry._" I add as my eyes close shut. "_Naruto… I'm sorry for not keeping my promise._"

With that, everything went black and silent once more…

**Normal Point of View:**

* * *

><p>As Pein and his Asura Path continue to stand there, a young woman with shoulder-length blue hair suddenly appears and lands beside them. The paper wings on her back closed together, just like an angel's would, once her feet touched the ground.<p>

"I see you've succeeded in capturing the Ten Tails." Konan said in a quiet tone. "That only leaves the Nine Tails, Naruto Uzumaki."

"He's not inside the Hidden Leaf." Pein told her. "Apparently he's hiding inside the Hidden Toad Village, Mount Myoboku." Pein added. "We'll be heading there as soon as we're done here."

"Understood..." Konan replied.

"In the meantime, you and the others return back to the rendezvous point. Also, keep a close eye on the Ten Tails." Pein instructed. "The bodies that have been destroyed need to be repaired before we head out. See to it that the task is completed."

With a nod from Konan, the Asura Path stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Kazumi's waist, lifting her up and throwing her unconscious form over his left shoulder. Once he had a secured hold of the Jinchuriki, he and Konan take off, leaving Pein to deal with the village and anyone who dared to stand in his way. When the others left, Pein turned his sights onto the Hokage Mansion and proceeded to move.

**Mount Myoboku:**

* * *

><p>Naruto was waiting impatiently for Lord Fukasaku to finish making the necessary preparations before they could head out. To help pass the time, Naruto, along with his two clones, were sitting as still as statues as they gathered up nature energy. Since Naruto was going to leave his clones to gather energy for him, he figured he would attempt to gather as much as he could before he left. Even with the waterfall right behind him, he was able to block out every single sound, not wanting to disturb his concentration.<p>

"_Naruto… I'm sorry for not keeping my promise._"

Naruto's eyes immediately snap open as soon as he heard that all-too-familiar voice. Without a shadow of a doubt, he knew that was Kazumi. He knew that the Hidden Leaf was in trouble and that Kazumi, Sakura and the others were doing their best to fight off the threat. But it was the tone in her voice that caused him to worry and become even more inpatient. But before he could allow his emotions to get the best of him, he closed his eyes and attempted to try something.

"_Kazumi-chan...? Kazumi-chan, can you hear me?_" Naruto asked. "_Come on, Kazumi-chan. Please answer me._" he thought to himself. "_Kazumi-chan, are you there?_"

Naruto instantly knew something was wrong. Usually Kazumi was the one to create a link between the two of them. Since the day he left, Kazumi had been giving him updates as to what was happening inside the village while he was away training. Every report was mainly the same, everything and everyone was okay. But for some odd reason, she didn't contact him at all that day. And for her not to answer caused Naruto to worry even more about what was happening. He knew something terrible was going on and he needed to get back to the Hidden Leaf as soon as possible.

"Naruto-boy…" As soon as he heard Lord Fukasaku's voice, Naruto opened his eyes to fine the Toad Sage standing before him. "We're ready to go."

"Then let's go. There's no time to waste." Naruto replied as he jumped to his feet.


	23. The Invasion Draws To A Close

**Hey guys, Happy Halloween!**

**Wow, its been two months since I posted a chapter here. Sorry about that, life just got in the way, plus I've been having vision problems that have been keeping me from writing/typing. (**I apologize in advance if there are any typing errors.) **Still not back at one hundred percent, but I'm doing alright for now at least.**

**I'm sure you all heard the news that Naruto is ending, and it kinda makes me sad. I grew up watching Naruto and now its almost over. But still, even though the manga is ending and the anime will be continuing for a few more months, (plus a movie is coming out in December) I will continue my story until the end.**

**Alright, enough of my rambling and on with the chapter.**

**Arigato, Kazumi.**

* * *

><p><em>Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami<em>

_Chapter Twenty-Two: The Invasion Draws To A Close, Meeting The Fourth Hokage_

While Konan and the Asura Path returned to the rendezvous point with Kazumi, Pein (Deva Path) made his way towards the Hokage Mansion. There he found Lady Tsunade sitting in the center of the roof, channeling her chakra to her summoning, Katsuyu, to heal those who were wounded during the invasion. It sickened the female Hokage that someone would stoop so low as to attack the village and its inhabitants in such a way. While she concentrated on the task at hand, Pein made his presence known.

"Behind you…!" Yῡgao Uzuki, the purple-haired Anbu who was wearing a cat mask, exclaimed as soon as she spotted Pein landing on the rooftop.

Yῡgao and the other three Anbu jumped to their feet, grasping their swords tightly in the process. They stood ready to fight and protect the Hokage if Pein dared to take a step closer towards them. Tsunade, sensing the presence of the enemy, stopped channeling her chakra and turned her head to acknowledge the Akatsuki leader. There she found Pein staring her down. She remained silent and sent him a deadly glare of her own.

"Six piercings in the nose, seven in the ear… It's him." One of the male Anbu pointed out.

"You're…" Tsunade started to say.

"It's been a long time, Lady Tsunade." Pein told her. "You are the last remaining member of the Legendary Sannin. You and I… we have something to discuss."

"Wait… you're that child, aren't you?" Tsunade asked as the faces of all three kids, she met in the Hidden Rain, appeared in her mind. "You're that boy from long ago."

"So you do remember me then." Pein replied back.

"You know him?" one of the Anbu asked Lady Tsunade while he sheathed his sword.

"Yes I do." Lady Tsunade answered.

"Who or what is he?" Yῡgao asked.

"I am a god who restores order." Pein answered plainly.

"It seems that he's not in his right mind." The male Anbu said quietly to the others.

"We nearly have all the Jinchuriki within our possession. And now that the Ten Tails' has successfully been captured, that only leaves the Nine Tails." Pein informed them. "Once we have him, the balance of power between the ninja villages will no longer be maintained by the Tailed Beasts."

"_Damn him, I can't believe he was able to capture Kazumi. It seems that Naruto is our last chance of stopping and defeating him._" Tsunade thought to herself.

"The rise of conflicts are imminent… The kindling coals of war are smoldering everywhere." Pein continued. "And we shall control those wars. If you cooperate with us, we will not be averse to helping you. From the state of this village, you ought to have a sense of our strength by now."

"Don't underestimate the Five Kage!" Tsunade exclaimed in anger. "You are only terrorists seeking to destroy the peace that our predecessors strived so desperately to achieve and to maintain! We will not heed you."

"Such arrogance!" Pein growled as he sent a powerful wave of charka towards Tsunade and the group of Anbu.

"So much charka." The male Anbu muttered to himself.

"This is the power of the Rinnegan." Yῡgao stated. "I've never seen anything like it. I have a bad feeling about this."

"What you like to call peace has only brought violence down upon us all." Pein added.

"I cannot say that everything the Leaf did in the past was just or correct." Tsunade stated in a stern tone. "But… your actions here are unforgiveable."

"Be careful of what you say." Pein warned her. "This is your final warning from a god."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes slightly, "We will pour every ounce of power that we possess into bringing you down. I have nothing more to say except that you're wrong about one thing. You've made a huge error. What you desire most, you shall never have."

"If you think the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf can successfully protect Naruto from me…." Before Pein could finish, he was suddenly interrupted by Tsunade.

"No!" she snapped, allowing a small smile to grace her lips. "Naruto is stronger than you know."

"I see, so even with me standing before you, you will not tell me where Naruto Uzumaki is hiding." Pein stated as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I anticipated your answer and decided to give you a chance to save what's left of your pitiful village. In the end, you held your silence and you've also made your choice."

"What are you saying?" Tsunade inquired.

"Mount Myoboku, the Hidden Village of the Toads. That is where Naruto Uzumaki is hiding." Pein told her, causing Tsunade to look at him with disbelief.

"How did you know?" the male Anbu asked.

"You…" Tsunade growled.

"Lady Tsunade…" Yῡgao whispered as she turned to look at her. "Perhaps we should let them withdraw so that we can fortify our defenses while their gone." She suggested.

"Just one last thing." Pein murmured, his back facing them. "The chakra you're admitting through your feet, is it to counteract my jutsu? So my abilities have become known to you, have they? However, all is meaningless before overwhelming power. You Great Nations proved that over the years. You all think of yourselves as the main forces of this world. And push that out of your thoughts. Lolled by peace, you've become shallow. If you kill, you shall be killed. Hatred is what connects this cause and effect."

"Quit babbling such nonsense." Tsunade snapped back.

"In battle, both sides suffer death, injury and pain." Pein added.

"We Great Nations have suffered our share of pain!" Tsunade yelled, her voice staying strong and firm. "Enough excuses! You can't justify your actions!"

Pein turned his head, sending her another stoic glare, "How absurd." He mumbled as he looked away. "Feel pain… contemplate pain…" Pein said out loud as he began to levitate. "Accept pain… know pain." He finished.

"Wait! Pein, come back!" Tsunade yelled, but her call fell on deaf ears. "_He's still planning something?_" she thought to herself as she kept her eyes on him.

"Those who do not know pain will never understand true peace!" Pein stated as he continued to hover high above the village. **"Almighty Push!"**

Suddenly the sky was engulfed by an overwhelming flare of blinding white light. Then, starting from the center, a tsunami of earth expanded outward, destroying everything and anything that stood in its path. Buildings, paved roads, trees, nothing could stop it. Everything was soon pushed up against the village walls, causing the debris to break open the village doors, spitting out a river of dirt, concrete, lumber and other pieces of clutter. The force was so strong that pieces of debris were thrown over the wall as well. When the dust settled, it revealed nothing more than barren wasteland. The Hidden Leaf Village was no more.

* * *

><p>As the lingering dust continued to cover most of the barren crater, a large plume of white smoke appeared near the center. Meanwhile, Pein slowly began descending back to the ground and through the smokedust covering, he spotted several figures. Toads to be exact. Pein instantly recognized the toad that had magenta colored skin and black markings. He was positive that it was the same toad he and his summonings fought during their fight with the Toad Sage, his former sensei, Master Jiraiya. As for the other three, they were new to him. Ignoring Gamahiro, an aquamarine colored toad with yellow eyes and grey markings, his eyes land on the dull, rusty red toad with red markings, Gamabunta.

Atop his head sat a smaller, but decent size, orange toad with purple markings around his eyes, mouth and stomach, Gamakichi. His eyes continued to move upward, stopping once they landed on an individual that stood tall on his head. It was none other than the blonde-haired, orange clad ninja of the Hidden Leaf, Naruto Uzumaki. Along with his normal attire, Naruto sported a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern along the hemline and also carried a large summoning scroll on his back. Naruto's physical appearance slightly changed as well. His normal, natural, blue eyes were now yellow with horizontal toad-like irises. There was also an orange pigmentation around eyes and eyelids. As Naruto scanned the area around him, he couldn't help but look a bit confused.

"Wait, I don't get it." Naruto said quietly. "Where are we?"

"Where's the enemy we're suppose to face?" Gamabunta asked. Suddenly a smaller toad, Lady Shima appeared and landed before Naruto and Lord Fukasaku.

"What's going on, Ma?" Lord Fukasaku asked. "Why didn't ya summon us to the Hidden Leaf like we asked?"

"I'm afraid this is the Hidden Leaf Village." Lady Shima stated, shocking Naruto.

"I don't understand. What do you mean, Granny Shima?" Gamakichi asked.

"Just take a good close look around." She told them as she turned her back to them. As Naruto and the others did what she instructed, they all were shocked at what they discovered.

"Huh!? There's just no way!" Gamabunta exclaimed in shock.

Lady Shima glanced back at Naruto and Lord Fukasaku, "It's obvious to me who did all of this." She told them. "I sensed the same energies as when we rode atop of Jiraiya-boy's shoulders." This caused Naruto to narrow his eyes with anger.

The group's attention is pulled downward, and through the clearing dust and smoke they all spotted an orange haired ninja clad in the infamous Akatsuki cloak.

"Good. Now I don't have to hunt you down." Pein stated quietly.

* * *

><p>Just outside of the village, Konan stood silently in the small opening, staring at the large wall that surrounded the Hidden Leaf. She could see faint trails of dark dust clouds peeping over the wall as they traveled up into the partly cloudy sky above. She was aware that the Hidden Leaf stood no more, thanks to Pein's Almighty Push technique. The Hidden Leaf's status of being known as the most powerful village was no more. Konan was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of rustling clothing. Looking to her right, she found four of the five Paths slowly returning to their feet.<p>

Once up, the Naraka Path summoned the King of Hell. The King of Hell used its tendril like arm to grab the Preta Path by its head, pulling its destroyed body into its mouth. After a brief moment, the King of Hell stops chewing and opened its mouth. The once damaged body of the Preta Path emerged, completely rejuvenated. It was even given a new Akatsuki cloak. Once the paths were all back to their feet, the Preta Path joined the others that stood around.

"Why go to such extremes?" Konan asked as the Asura Path walked over to stand behind the Animal Path. Kneeling down, the he grabbed her, readying himself to launch her into the air.

"Because this is my form of justice." The Animal Path answered in a female monotone voice.

With that, the Asura Path threw her into the air and over the wall for the second time that day. As the remaining paths waited to be summoned to the newly formed battlefield, they started sensing two chakra signatures heading straight towards them. While the paths remained facing towards the village, Konan instinctively turned around to look in the direction the chakra signatures were coming from. Before long, two Leaf shinobi appeared and stood a few feet from the group.

The first male has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes with a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose. The other male has brown hair, which was combed down to hide his right eye, and dark colored eyes. He wore his hitai-ate like a bandana. They both were dressed in the traditional Konoha uniform and stood ready for a fight. Konan and three of the four Paths all turned their heads to acknowledge them. However, the Asura Path turned his head slightly so he could glare at the two ninja out the corner of his eye.

"Looks like we made it just in time. They're still here." Izumo muttered to Kotetsu. "We can't allow them to escape."

"Easier said than done." Kotetsu replied back with a sigh. "We're clearly at a disadvantage here. Not only are we outnumbered, but we have no idea what they're capable of."

"Then we better not underestimate them and keep our guard up." Izumo told him while he and Kotetsu kept the Akatsuki members in their sights. "Huh?"

"Hmm? What is it, Izumo?" Kotetsu asked.

"On the ground, behind the blue-haired woman." Izumo whispered. "That… that looks like Kazumi."

Focusing his attention on the blue-haired woman, he glanced passed her and spotted a familiar silver-haired teen lying on the ground. "Ah… you're right! It is her." Kotetsu replied. His eyes narrowed as they landed back on the group. "We need to get her away from them."

"Agreed." Izumo muttered in a stern tone.

"It appears that they've sent reinforcements to come save their Jinchuriki." Konan said as she looked towards the Asura Path. "Should I be the one to deal with them?"

"What?! What did she just called Kazumi?" Kotetsu asked.

"No, that won't be necessary." The he answered candidly. "They're no real threat to us. I'll deal with them myself." With that said, the other three paths suddenly disappeared, leaving Konan and the Asura Path alone with Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Very well then." Konan stated. "Then I shall look after you from now on. No more paper clones." She added as her form dispersed into several sheets of paper.

"Where did she go?" Izumo asked as he started to glance over the area.

"I'm not sure, but we should keep our guards up just in case she's still around." Kotetsu told him as he did the same.

"You shouldn't be worrying about her. I'm your opponent." The Asura Path stated, causing the two to look directly at him. "And I can assure you both that you won't last long against a god."

"A god huh? This guy doesn't seem to be right in the head." Kotetsu stated as he retrieved a kunai from his holster, grasping it tightly in his hand.

"You two will join the countless others that have fallen today." Pein stated sternly as a mischievous smile graced his lips. "You will know pain."

Without another word, Pein rushed forward, aiming for both Kotetsu and Izumo. Acting quickly, the two jumped away, avoiding Pein's attack with only seconds to spare. While they hovered above Pein, the duo drew shuriken from their pouches and aimed them straight at his back. Noticing the incoming attack, Pein was able to dodge them with ease. After dodging the last of the shuriken, Pein removed his arm to reveal a cluster of missiles. He held his right arm steadily, took aim and fired.

Once again, Kotetsu and Izumo found themselves jumping away in order to avoid the missiles that were heading towards them. After firing the first wave, Pein quickly fired a second. To his surprise, the two leaf ninja were successfully dodging them all. But even so, he knew that dodging was all they could do. He knew they didn't stand a chance against him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

After falling into the realm of oblivion, and staying there for who knows how long, I start to feel myself regain consciousness. My senses were gradually returning, and along with it, came a numbing but tolerable pain. While in my state of half-wakefulness, I weakly open my eyes to see oak trees surrounding me, as well as the grand wall peeping through the thick trunks.

"I-I'm outside the village?" I manage to ask myself, my voice coming out weak and hoarse.

When I attempt to pick myself up, I found the simple task to be challenging. Glancing down, I found the metal rod Pein stabbed me with earlier was still lodged in place. Gripping the weapon tightly in my right hand, I take in a deep breath and while holding it, I began to pull. Within seconds, agonizing pain appears, causing a scowl to come across my face. I resume pulling the rod out, doing my best to ignore the pain. Once the rod was out, the flow of someone else's chakra disappears, along with the pain.

"This damn thing causes nothing but trouble." I mutter to myself as I toss the weapon aside.

Being careful not to irritate my injuries any farther, I gently place my hand over my stomach and slowly returned back to my feet. Taking my time, I look around to find I was standing inside a small clearing. Noticing the small check-in station nearby, and remembering seeing the wall when I awoke, I knew I was just outside of the village. Turning around, I spot trees broken in half while the ground was covered with small craters. I assume they were caused by either paper bombs, a powerful jutsu, or maybe it was someone with amazing strength. I wasn't sure.

"Gah!"

"Izumo!" I hear a familiar voice yell.

"Was that… Kotetsu?" I ask myself.

I quickly turn on my heels and start making my way towards the direction the voices originated from. While moving hastily through the area. I find myself coming to an abrupt halt when I notice something up ahead. Not wanting to be spotted, I jump off to the side, pressing my back up against a nearby tree. Peeping out, my eyes widen as soon as they land on the figure that was clad in black and red… Pein. However, my attention quickly focuses on the figure he was holding up in the air… Izumo. It was obvious to see that he's been in a fight because he was covered in cuts and bruises. It didn't take a genius to figure out who was responsible for his injuries.

I could feel my anger start to rebuild inside the middle of my chest, burning hotter than before. Pein and his clones have killed so many people already, all thanks to his damn invasion. And it was clear that he wasn't going to allow anyone to live. It didn't matter to him if they were trained shinobi or civilians. I was done with this damn invasion. I was done with losing people important to me. I was done with seeing the people of my village getting severely injured or killed because Pein wanted the Tailed Beasts inside me and Naruto. And I was sure as hell done with Pein. I wasn't going to stand here and allow him to kill someone else, not again…

* * *

><p>"Like I told you… you cannot defeat a god." Pein tells the two Leaf Ninja as he tightens the grip he has on Izumo, lifting him higher into the air. "Now that you've witnessed the power of a god, you can now join the others that have fallen today." Without uttering another word, Pein's head opens to reveal the built-in cannon. Kotetsu and Izumo's eyes widen in shock at what was happening.<p>

While Pein was preoccupied with charging his attack, I silently slip out from my hiding spot and carefully advancing towards him. As the spark of energy grows brighter within the cannon's mouth, I sprint forward, charging my lightning blade in the process. Before the cannon could finish, I lunge out, piercing through Pein's mechanical body, causing the charging blast to vanish. His grip on Izumo loosens completely, dropping him to the ground. Once Izumo was freed, I pour more chakra into my attack, electrocuting Pein in the process. Then without hesitating, I quickly snatch my arm to the right. The action not only frees my arm, but also slices through Pein, cutting his right arm off in the process. The mechanical part hits to the ground with a thud while Pein stubbles forward, somehow keeping himself standing.

Acting quickly, I jump into the air, rearing my right leg back. As Pein turns towards me, I bring my leg forward to connect with a devastating kick to the side of his neck. The force of the kick sends Pein flying off to the side and straight into a tree. After landing safely on my feet, I watch Pein hit the trunk headfirst, eventually crashing right through, causing the tree to snap in two.

"_Nothing more than a lifeless, mechanical puppet that needs to be put down... permanently._" I thought while keeping my eyes locked firmly on Pein's body.

"Kazumi…?"

Snapping myself back to reality, I take my eyes off Pein's down form and glance over to my right to see Kotetsu standing next to Izumo, who was already back to his feet. And just like Izumo, Kotetsu was also covered in cuts, scratches and bruises. And from what I could tell, they looked to be alright.

"Kotetsu. Izumo. Are you guys alright?" I ask them as I walk towards them.

"We're fine, but what about you? I mean, you're covered in just as many cuts and bruises than the two of us combined." Izumo tells me.

"Plus, you're looking kind of pale." Kotetsu adds.

"I assure you, I'm fine. So don't worry about me." I tell him.

"You continue to fight when you know it's pointless to do so…." Hearing that monotone voice causes me, Kotetsu and Izumo to look over at Pein. He was back up, grasping his armless shoulder. "There's nothing left for you to fight for. The only thing you can do now…." he pauses as his left arm drops, revealing a cluster of missiles that were ready to fire. "…is to surrender yourself for the sake of achieving true peace."

With that, Pein unleashes a barrage of missiles that were heading straight for us. As the missiles close the gap that separates us, I narrow my eyes sharply at the clone, bringing my hands up to make a modified tiger sign.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu."** I say in a somewhat stern, feral tone, causing a single clone of myself to appear beside me.

As soon as she appears, she quickly starts performing hand signs. Just as she finishes, a few of the missiles strike the ground before us, causing dirt to rise from the ground and mix with the smoke from the missiles' explosions. When the smoke clears, Pein finds me, Kotetsu and Izumo still standing, thanks to the barrier my clone creates. While he was distracted, I quickly reappear behind him with my katana drawn and ready to strike. As soon as he glances back, his violet ripple pattern eyes locked onto my burning, sharply narrowed, silver ones.

"Just. Shut. Up." I mutter acidly with venom dripping off every word. Before he could reply, or react, I swing my chakra infused blade downward, striking Pein. Reaching into my pouch, I quickly retrieve a couple of explosive tags and attach them onto Pein's back. Once the task was done, I jump over Pein and land right in front of the barrier. Bringing my left hand up, I perform the sparring sign. "I'm done listening to you talk." I mutter and quickly set off the explosive tags. Pein just sends me an amused look as the explosion engulfs his mechanical body. When the smoke clears, there was nothing left but pieces of gears and wires spread out inside the decent size crater.

"Uh… Kazumi?" Izumo says warily. I slowly turn my head to look at him and Kotetsu.

"We need to head back into the village, now." I tell them sternly as I walk pass them. "The invasion isn't over and we need to do whatever we can in order to end it."

"Kazumi, hang on for a second. There's something I want to ask you." Kotetsu says as he catches me by my shoulder. "When we found you, there was a blue-haired woman talking to Pein. We overheard her calling you a… Well, she called you a…"

"Let me guess, a Jinchuriki, right?" I ask.

"Y-Yeah." He answers. "Why on earth did she call you such a thing?"

"Because… I am one." I answer bluntly. "Look, I'll explain everything later. Right now, we have other things to worry about." I tell him as I proceed to move.

After taking a few more steps forward, I finally hear footsteps quickly approaching me from behind. Before long, Kotetsu and Izumo were walking behind me. Once we were a few feet away from approaching the wall, we jump into a nearby tree and use the branches to reach the top of the grand gate. The moment our feet touch the top of the concrete wall, our eyes widen in shock. Izumo and Kotetsu were able to gasp out in disbelief while I remain silent. The Hidden Leaf was completely gone. All that was left was a barren wasteland, which was now a battlefield.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I felt like I was in a never-ending nightmare, but I knew I was wide awake. Now I understand why Pein said I had nothing else to fight for. Quickly snapping myself out of the trance-like state, I start to search the area, hoping to find someone that was still capable of helping us. Luckily I sensed Lady Katsuyu's chakra, along with Chouji and his father's. I was able to lock onto another signature but I wasn't sure who it belonged to.

"Kotetsu. Izumo." I say, snapping them back to reality. "We need to move."

"Right." they both exclaim together.

We all lunge forward, making our way towards our destination. In no time at all, we make it to the area I sensed Lady Katsuyu and the others. And just up ahead, I could see them. With one finally jump forward, Kotetsu, Izumo, and I make it to the small group. When our feet tap on the pile of debris, Chouji's head instantly snaps up and looks our way.

"Kazumi! Kotetsu! Izumo!" he calls out as he jumps to his feet. "Oh man, it's good to see you're all alright."

"Likewise, Chouji." I tell him as I look over his shoulder to see a medical ninja working on his father, Chouza. "Your father, how's he doing?" I ask, causing Chouji to look back. Glancing up, the medical ninja makes eye contact with us.

"Don't worry, he's stabilized. He'll make a full recovery once he's fully rested." He assures us as he stands up. Chouji couldn't help but to release a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear." Chouji says quietly.

"Um, if you don't mind, can you take a look at those two?" I ask him as I point to Kotetsu and Izumo. "They're both pretty banged up but I don't think they have any life-threatening injuries."

"No, I don't mind. It's my job after all." He says as he proceeds to walk over to Kotetsu.

"Kazumi, you should get looked at too." Chouji tells me. "They're not the only ones that look banged up. Plus, you're looking kind of pale too."

"See, I told ya." Kotetsu says with a smirk. "Ouch!" he suddenly exclaims as the medical-Nin accidently touches a bruise on his arm.

"Sorry about that." He quickly tells him.

"Kotetsu, I already told you once before, I'm fine." I mumble quietly as I look away. My gaze looking pass Chouji, landing on Lady Katsuyu. And right besides her, Kakashi, who was lying on the ground.

Keeping a neutral look on my face, I start to make my way over towards them. The next thing I know, I'm standing right beside them. After feeling like I've been standing there for hours, I finally lower myself down to one knee. I thought the pain I felt earlier was indescribable but this new pain I was feeling, it was far beyond that. I guess deep down, I still held the possibility that somehow Kakashi was still alive, which was naïve of me. I knew he was gone. After all, I did feel his chakra signature disappear.

Tears were prickling at the corners of my eyes and I wasn't aware until they started falling down my cheeks. Bring my hand up, I quickly wipe them away. The stoic look on my face quickly alters into a grimace. I couldn't help but think if this could have been avoided. Sadly I will never know.

"Kakashi…" I mutter softly. "I promise, whether it's by my hands or Naruto's, Pein will pay."

"Kazumi…" I hear Chouji say quietly as he places his hand lightly on my shoulder. "Kazumi, I-I'm sorry about Kakashi sensei."

"There's no need for you to apologize, Chouji." I tell him with a shake of my head. "I know Kakashi did what he had to in order to protect us and the village. So I'll make sure that his sacrifice won't be in vain." Standing up, I turn to look at him. "Chouji, there's something I need you to verify for me."

"Huh? What is it?" he asks.

"During your fight with Pein, at anytime, did he use his Repulsive/Attractive Jutsu repetitively?" I ask.

"Hmm, no. I don't think he did." Chouji says as he folds his arms across his chest, thinking carefully about what happened during the fight. "I recall Kakashi sensei stating that there was an interval between each attack."

"Heh, of course Kakashi was able to catch on to Pein's attack patterns." I say with a smile, crossing my own arms against my chest. "Was he able to determine the amount of time each interval lasted?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that the interval isn't that long." Chouji answers.

"I may be able to answer that." Lady Katsuyu suddenly states, causing me and Chouji to direct our attention onto her small form. "The intervals vary on how powerful the Jutsu is. However, the basic minimum is around five seconds."

"Five seconds?" Chouji exclaims.

"Hmm, I see. I noticed there was a short pause between his attacks when I fought him, but I just thought he was just waiting for me to make the next move." I tell them. "But still, five seconds? I suppose that's better than nothing and I'll take what I can get. Just think how bad it would be if he could attack repeatedly."

"Wait a minute. You fought Pein?" Chouji asks as he looks at me in shock.

"Yeah, I did." I answer simply. "Raiden, Natsume and I fought against one of the other Peins before the one you encountered, along with another, joined the fray. I was able to take one down, but sadly, the numbers game caught up to me. And as a result, I was quickly taken down."

"Wow. I bet it wasn't easy." He says.

"Believe me, it wasn't. But as I learn their abilities and fighting style, I also learned that I have a better chance against them." I tell him. "For example, Kotetsu and Izumo were fighting a Pein I fought earlier today. I was able to take him out by using what I knew about him."

"But wait. If you survived your first fight with them, how is it that…" Chouji says but pauses, quickly feeling a bit uneasy about finishing the question.

"…I'm still alive?" I ask. Chouji nods his head signaling me that I finished his question. "To put it simply, it's because Pein needs me alive." I answer.

"Huh? What do you mean he needs you alive?" Chouji asks. Before I could answer his question…

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!"

"Huh? Was that… Naruto?" Chouji exclaims as he turns towards the large crater.

Chouji quickly turns back to face me, and without uttering a single word, we both turn and make a run for the ledge. Sprinting hastily across the large piles of debris, we quickly make it to a point where we could see the entire clearing without anything blocking our view. Looking down, my eyes instantly fall onto Naruto. He was lying on the ground and looks like he was being pinned down by something. My gaze shifts over to the orange-haired Akatsuki leader that stood before him. And at his feet lays a figure with long indigo-blue hair that was clad in a lavender and cream colored jacket.

"Is that…?" Chouji mumbles.

"Hinata!" I exclaim.

"Hinata?! What's she doing down there?" He asks.

Pein was towering over Hinata's form, staring her down with his violet eyes. In his right hand, he was grasping a metal rod. Suddenly he rises the rod above his head and in an instant, I knew exactly what was about to happen next.

"No!" I howl in anger, causing Chouji to snap his head towards me. Jumping over the ledge, I start sprinting down the incline, making my way to the clearing.

"Kazumi, wait!" Chouji shouts, but his call falls on deaf ears.

Just as I reach the middle of the incline, Pein drives the rod downward, striking Hinata. For a moment, it felt as if that time had stopped while everything went silent. I couldn't hear myself breathing or my own heart that was pounding hard in my chest. To hear nothing but complete silence was almost maddening. Naruto and I just stare ahead, petrified at the sight of our comrade laying there. Her blood was staining her jacket, as well as the ground underneath her, crimson red. Pein soon removes the rod, wiping it clean on his sleeve, as he turns to look at Naruto. That's when Naruto's anger and power explodes, causing time to restart. Naruto lets out a piercing, ear-splitting shriek as crimson chakra bursts from his body. As the transformation begins, the chakra forms a dome, surrounding Naruto, as a stream of chakra shoots up into the sky.

Using my own chakra to fight off the shockwaves the Nine Tails' power was giving off, I manage to reach Hinata. Another deafening howl escapes Naruto, causing me to look over my shoulder. There I find Naruto in his version two cloak state. I could see his elongated ears pointing upwards, his canines bared and four long tails swinging violently behind him. I could also see a fifth tail forming. The situation was becoming worse by the second. And if the Nine Tails' chakra continues to go berserk, the situation will be twice as bad as what occurred at Tenchi Bridge. The ground underneath Naruto begins to cave-in, steady heading towards me and Hinata. Reacting quickly, I scoop Hinata up into my arms and jump before we could be sucked underground. Landing safely back on solid ground, I glance back to find Naruto going right after Pein.

"K-Kazumi…" I hear Hinata whisper hoarsely. Looking down at her, I find Hinata looking at me through half-lidded eyes as crimson liquid trickles down from her lips. "I…I t-tired to save h-him." She manages to choke out.

"Save your strength, Hinata." I tell her softly. "What you did today was enough. So please… just rest for now." While keeping my hold of Hinata, I manage to form a hand sigh and called forward a single clone once more. "I need you to take Hinata to Sakura. In the meantime, I'm going after Naruto and Pein." I tell her as I carefully hand her Hinata.

"Right, leave it to me." she replies back as she looks down at our dark-haired comrade. "Just hang in there, Hinata." she tells her. Slightly tighten her hold of Hinata; she lunges forward, heading straight to our pink-haired teammate.

Once there were gone, I turn on my heels and take off, sprinting towards the fight. As I did so, I transformed back into my five-tailed version two cloaked form. Upon reaching the two, I find Naruto with a total of six tails. The Nine Tails' skull, jaw bone, spine and arms could now be seen. Naruto continues to claw violently at Pein, and surprisingly, Pein was successfully dodging them. And after dodging once more, Pein jumps back, creating some space between him and the rampaging Nine Tails. Using my enhanced speed, I rush forward and aim a clawed hand at Pein. Sensing my presence, Pein jumps away, this time making sure he distances himself from both me and Naruto.

"You just don't know how to stay down, do you?" Pein asks me. I just narrow my eyes at him, letting a feral growl escape my throat. "Very well. Then I put you both down at once!"

Naruto and I release feral roars together, sending multiple shockwaves towards our enemy. Then without another thought, we lunge out to attack our target. Even thought Naruto and I were working together, I hope it stays that way and doesn't look at me as an enemy. The last thing we need is a free-for-all battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

"Hinata! Kazumi!" Sakura called out as Kazumi and Hinata land a few feet away from her. Glancing over her shoulder, Kazumi found her pink-haired teammate rushing towards them. "On no, Hinata." Sakura gasped as she kneeled on the other side of the dark-haired heiress. In no time at all, Sakura unzipped Hinata's jacket and places her hands over the wound, causing a greenish glow to appear. "We're lucky, the injury isn't fatal. Once I heal the wound, she'll be alright."

"I'm relieved to hear that." Kazumi told her. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to get to her before Pein injured her."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself." Sakura replied back. "What matters now is that she's safe, thanks to you."

"Right." Kazumi said, sending her a slight nod.

"If you don't mind me asking, where's Kazumi?" Sakura asked. "I know you're one of her clones. Is she alright?"

"She's fine." Kazumi answered. "Right now, as we speak, she and Naruto are fighting Pein."

"Wait, what!?" Sakura gasped.

"GGRRRAAAAAH!"

The deafening feral roars caused everyone to turn their heads to the clearing. In the distance, they could make out two figures that looked to be glowing, but they knew it was actually their chakra. One being crimson red, the other a shadowy grey. Both were running around at amazing speeds, no doubt trying to strike down Pein. The power chakra the two, as well as the shockwaves they were giving off, could easily be felt. They would also see small red and white balls being fired before exploding once striking the ground or nearby rocks.

"Kazumi and Naruto are…" Sakura started but paused as she returned her attention back onto Hinata. "Things are becoming worse by the minute."

"Don't worry, Sakura. Kazumi has her powers under control." Kazumi assured her. "And as for Naruto, if he attempts to go any farther, she'll use her power to reseal the Nine Tails power back into his body."

"Yeah, but still… I can't help but worry." Sakura mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

Seeing that he was out numbered, Pein takes off, causing me and Naruto to chase after him. It was clear that he was leading us away from the village, but the reason was unknown. If I had to guess, I would say that he had a plan that he was sure would stop us. Pein continues to throw rocks at us, hoping to slow us down, but sadly for him, it wasn't working. Naruto and I would just fire chakra bullets, shattering them with ease. While still chasing Pein around, a greenish stream of light suddenly appears and starts surrounding Naruto. I realize that it was coming from the necklace he was wearing. However, before the seal could do what is was created to do, Naruto grabs a hold of the jewel and crushes it. Within seconds, the stream of light vanishes without a trace.

"_The necklace… there was a sealing jutsu attached to it. But now, now it's broken._" I thought to myself as I continue to run. Avoiding the falling rocks, I set my sights onto Pein.

"The power of the Nine Tails… its magnificent." I hear Pein mumble to himself.

"Sadly that's the least of your worries!" I exclaim. Looking up, Pein sees me coming down, aiming a clawed hand charge with lightning chakra at him.

Pein quickly avoids my attack, causing me to strike the ground instead. Seeing the threat before him, Pein flees from the area. Ignoring me, Naruto goes after Pein while I follow close behind. Even thought we lost sight of Pein, we knew he was still somewhere close by. Sensing a sudden spike of his chakra, Naruto and I fire several chakra bullets his way, hoping to hit him. Seeing him avoid our attacks, the chase starts once again.

But before we could get any closer, Pein uses his jutsu to trap Naruto into a boulder. Sadly for him, the boulder wasn't strong enough to hold him. But even though that attack failed, Naruto and I were suddenly being pulled towards the mountain size boulder that floated in the sky above. Using my chakra, I quickly form a barrier around myself, shielding me from the large rocks that continue to crash around me. And if that wasn't bad enough, I sensed a large amount of chakra burst forward. That's when I knew Naruto transformed even farther, this time into his eight-tailed form. Relying on my instincts, I quickly start charging more of Kiyiya's chakra, hoping to restrain Naruto before he could go into the full Nine Tails.

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes, I find myself shutting them quickly when they stung from the blinding white light that was surrounding me. I was certainly not prepared for that. I thought I was going to appear in the familiar dark area that caged the Nine Tails like I always did. But apparently that wasn't the case this time around.<p>

"Huh? Kazumi!" Naruto exclaims, his voice sounding both shocked and relieved.

I slowly part my eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light before opening them completely. I soon turn around to find Naruto, unharmed. My lips form into a soft smile seeing that Naruto was alright. And here I thought I would be coming face-to-face with Naruto in his version two form… or something more sinister.

"Naruto! You don't know how relieved I am to see that you're okay." I tell him.

"Same here. But I'm kind of surprised to see you here." He tells me. "I thought Pein caught you."

"_I see, he doesn't remember us fighting and chasing after Pein. I'm not sure if I should be worried or relieved._" I thought to myself. "Well, as embarrassing this is to say, I was." I tell him as I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. "But you know me. I'm not one to give up so easily. And besides, I couldn't allow him to take my best friend, now could I."

"Yep, that sounds like you alright." Naruto agrees with a soft chuckle.

"That's very brave of you, Kazumi."

Looking pass Naruto, my eyes widen as soon as they land on the young man standing behind him. "Wait a minute." I say quietly. "You're… you're the Legendary Fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze." I manage to say as I grew a bit flustered. Regaining movement, I quickly bowed respectively to the late Hokage. "It's… it's an honor to meet you, sir."

"He's my dad too, ya know." Naruto says proudly.

"Say wha…" I blurt out as I stare at him, obviously surprised to learn this new piece of information. I look between the two a few times, noticing the similarities they shared. "Wow. You two really do look alike. Its…it's a little uncanny."

Naruto and I heard Lord Fourth chuckle for a brief moment before he turns serious, the expression on his face doing the same.

"Naruto. There's a reason why I went through the trouble of sealing half of the Nine Tails within you. A big one." Lord Fourth says quietly. "Sixteen years before now, when the Nine Tails attacked the village, I learnt something."

"What?" Naruto asks.

"Back then, a mastermind orchestrated the whole Nine Tails attack." He continues. "Quite a formidable shinobi. Someone you need extraordinary strength to stand up against and hope to defeat. I believe that he will attack our village again."

Naruto and I lowered our heads, for our village was already gone.

"But… Konoha has already been destroyed." Naruto tells him.

"Yeah, I saw… from inside your mind." Lord Fourth says sadly.

"What? You watched that?" Naruto asks.

"I know about Jiraiya sensei too." He adds.

"So… was Pein the one who attacked the village before?" Naruto asks. "Using the Nine Tails?"

"No. it wasn't him that time." he answers as he slightly shakes his head from side to side. Naruto and I just look at each other with confused expressions.

"If it wasn't Pein, then who…?" I start to ask.

"He was an Akatsuki." He tells us. "The one who wears that mask." At that moment, our minds brought up the masked man we fought while on our mission to retrieve either Itachi or Sasuke. "When we fought, he was able to see through every one of my moves. In fact, I think he's the one using Pein."

"No way, you're wrong!" Naruto suddenly yells. "Pein has a grudge against us! He said that the Hidden Leaf ruined his village a long time ago!"

"That's exactly right. And that hatred is being used." Lord Fourth informs us.

"He's really being used?" I ask. "And here we thought Pein was the real leader of the Akatsuki."

"Then what about this mastermind masked ninja? What's he up to?" Naruto asked, obviously shocked. "Why is the Hidden Leaf always a target?!"

While we stand there, I notice Lord Fourth's gaze shifting downward.

"As long as the current shinobi culture exists, there may never be true peace and order." he says. "Pein queried you about peace…but finding the solution is difficult. In order to try to protect something that's precious, wars are waged. As long as there's love in this world, there will also be hate. And some will even take advantage of that hatred. As long as we have this ninja system, this monster known as hatred will continue to live and give birth to move pains."

Naruto and I remain silent as we listen to what Lord Fourth was telling us. And what he was saying was true.

"Pein may have actually killed Jiraiya sensei, but if you look deeper, then one could even say that this disordered shinobi world created Pein and killed Jiraiya." He says. "To be a ninja, means you'll have to confront hatred. And everyone of us must battle against that hatred. Jiraiya sensei bequeathed to you the quest for the solution that would end this hatred."

"But how can I when I can't find a way to forgive Pein?" Naruto asks. "There's just no way. I can't."

"And neither can I!" I exclaim strongly. "Even thought Pein may have been manipulated, it was his power that not only destroyed the Hidden Leaf, but he killed hundreds of people… including Kakashi sensei."

"I know." Lord Fourth says quietly as he nods in understanding.

"Fourth Hokage! Please tell me!" Naruto asks as he looks at his father helplessly. "What should I do?"

"You must find that answer yourself. Because… even I don't know it." He tells him.

"But if you and Pervy Sage don't have a clue about the answer, how am I ever supposed to figure it out?" Naruto snaps angrily. "Everyone expects so much of me! I mean look at me! I'm not smart, I'm not a great ninja, I'm… I'm just me. And how's a guy like me supposed to…"

"Naruto." I call out, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to be intelligent to be a great ninja and you proved that many times already. You're an incredible ninja because you make the impossible possible. That's why everyone puts their faith into you. Because they know that somehow, someway, you'll get the job done. And it's because of this that you'll find the answer. There's no doubt about it."

Lord Fourth smiles as he places his hand on top of his son's head, "And I'm certain that you'll be able to find the answer, Naruto." He tells him. "Because I believe in you completely."

Hearing that statement, Naruto eyes widen, "You do? You two really think I can?" Naruto asks quietly.

"Well, a parent's duty is to unconditionally in their children." Lord Fourth tells him.

"And the duty of a best friend and comrade is to always stand beside their friend no matter what. Even in times of peril." I tell him. "Besides, I've never doubted you once and I'm not going to start now, or any time for that matter."

Minato continues to smile as he looks back and forth between Naruto and I, "There's no doubt in my mind that I see you're in good hands, Naruto. Now then, I'm afraid it's time for me to go. My chakra starting to fade." He says.

"Huh? No, don't go." Naruto tells him.

"I'll rebuild the seal now." Lord Fourth says as he places his fingers over the disrupted seal. "But… this will be the last time." With a flick of his wrist, Naruto's seal quickly returns to its normal swirl form. "And… the Hidden Leaf can be rebuilt. Naruto, you can do it." He says as he fades away.

While we stand there, Naruto wipes away the lingering tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes. Once they were cleared, he turns towards me. "I'm ready." He tells me, causing me to smirk.

"Then let's get out of here and finish this battle." I tell him. "Remember, just do your best."

"Right."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I've been having trouble writing this chapter and it just doesn't feel like my best, but hey, I tired. Please leave a review telling me what you guys think of this chapter, I really appreciate it.<strong>

**Kazumi.**


	24. The End of the Self-Proclaimed God

**_Hiya, everyone. I hope you guys had a very wonderful Christmas, Hanukah, (going on as we speak) Kwanza or just a very Happy Holiday season in general. (I did.) Anyway, I have a treat. Since last time I only posted a single chapter, I'm going to end the year of 2014 on a good note (since I've been slacking for the past few months) and post two chapters. (I've been working hard to get them finished so I could get them up.) You can think of this as a late Christmas present or a New Years gift. Whichever floats your boat. =^^= _****_Please don't forget to leave a review, thanks. :)_**

**_Now, without further ado, here are the chapters I promised. Enjoy! - P.S. Sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar errors._**

**_-Kazumi._**

* * *

><p><em>Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami<em>

_Chapter Twenty-Three: The End of the Self-Proclaimed God, The Invasion Is Finally Over!_

While Naruto and Kazumi prepared to return back to the realm of consciousness, the situation outside their mindscape was slowly becoming worse by the minute. Even though the shower of fireballs had ceased, for the time being at least, the weather hadn't returned back to normal. The once partly cloudy blue sky had turned into a dreary overcast of dark ominous grey clouds. The sudden cloud covering began to swirl directly over the sphere, spreading across the area, making it look as if it would pour down at any given moment. Sharp flashes of blue and white lightning could be seen scattering throughout and across the thick blanket of clouds.

Pein just stood there, staring cautiously at the hovering stone sphere as the beastly eight-tailed form of the Nine-Tailed Fox continued to thrash about violently, desperately attempting to dig his way out of the makeshift prison. Dense wisps of silver chakra could be seen wrapped tightly around the neck, arms and waist of the Demon Fox as they held him firmly in place, keeping him from lunging himself out of the large crater. Pein was shocked to see how easily the Nine Tails was able to break out of Planetary Devastation. There was no doubt in his mind that the power of the Nine Tails was truly a sight to behold.

Seeing that the Nine Tails wasn't going to stop until he was free, Pein raised his hands and prepared himself to transfer more of his chakra into strengthening the durability of the sphere, hoping it would be strong enough to successfully seal the Nine Tails within the structure. But before he could begin, the Nine Tails suddenly vanished out of thin air, along with the silver wisps of chakra. As this occurred, the swirling cloud formation up above stopped and gradually began to clear up, revealing the blue sky once more.

As Pein focused his attention on the large crater, his lavender ripple-patterned eyes widened ever so slightly as he spotted two figures standing alongside the cavern. Naruto Uzumaki, who had reentered Sage Mode, and Kazumi Hatake, who had reverted back into her four-tailed version one cloak form. If looks could kill, Pein would certainly be dead by now. The two Jinchuriki were looking intently towards the self-proclaimed God with sharp, piercing, unfaltering eyes. He could see the determination shining within them, any source of doubt they once had was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

Upon returning back to reality, Naruto and I quickly find ourselves standing in front of a large, deep crater while hanging upside down. Directing our attention towards the ground below, we could see Pein staring right back at us. Even though he continued to hold an emotionless expression on his face, I could see something hiding behind that mask of his. To my surprise, what I find was a hint of shock hiding within the far reaches of his eyes. I honestly couldn't tell if he was in awe at witnessing the power of the Nine Tails' and how easily he destroyed his prison or the fact that Naruto had returned back to normal. Whatever the reason may be, there was no doubt that he was obviously a bit taken aback.

Before I could ponder the thought any further, my attention was quickly captured by the shaking sphere we were standing on. Large chunks of stone were falling around us, eventually crashing into the ground with tremendous amounts of force. Acting quickly, Naruto and I jump forward and by using the falling boulders as a makeshift staircase, we were able to successfully make it safely back onto solid ground. While standing on top of the rubble, we redirect out attention back onto Pein.

"You two are becoming more trouble than you're worth." He says in his impassive tone of voice. "This fight has gone on long enough. It's about time we end it, once and for all."

"Hmm, for once, we finally agree on something." I mutter in a quiet but stern tone.

"But first, tell us where the real Pein is hiding." Naruto adds.

"I see, so you were able to figure that part out, did you?" Pein replies back. It was obvious to see that he wasn't going to give up the information willingly. "You Leaf ninja are quite impressive."

"Look, I've had enough of this. I just want to talk to him." Naruto says; his tone signaling that he was becoming a bit frustrated. "So tell me where he is!"

"The time for talking has long since passed." Pein tells him. "Further conversation won't change anything. It's pointless!"

Becoming frustrated as well, I softly sigh to myself, keeping my anger in check, "We're just wasting time here, Naruto." I tell him as I shift myself into a fighting stance. "He's made it very clear that he isn't going to give up the information. So we're just going to have to find another way of locating him."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Naruto says as he shifts himself into a fighting stance as well. "_And I may have a way of tracking him down._" he says through our link. "_But in order for me to test this theory out, I'm going to need to get my hands on one of those metal rods. A piece of one may work out just as well._"

"_You need one of those metal rods, huh? Wait a minute,_" I thought to myself as I reach into my pocket. Grasping a hold of the slightly warm object, I retrieve the item to see that it was in fact a piece of the metal rod. "_I don't have the slightest idea as to how this thing is going to help us. It has been nothing but trouble and a major pain to deal with."_ I add as I toss the damned thing to Naruto.

"_Well, with any luck, we can use it to our advantage. And what I mean is that I hope it will lead us straight to the real Pein._" Naruto tells me. "_Uh, by the way, why did you have this in your pocket anyway?_"

"_I recall Raiden giving that to me to examine when he noticed it was feeling strangely warm._" I explain. "_I guess while I was busy avoiding this Pein's sneak attack attempt; I must have unconsciously placed it inside my pocket._"

"_I see. Well, it's a good thing you did. Now then, let's just hope this works._" Naruto says.

"Enough of this! I'm going to place you both into a near-death state and haul you off by force!" Pein exclaims as he rushes towards us.

"_Naruto, you focus on locating the real Pein._" I tell him as I unsheathe my sword. "_In the meantime, I'll handle this one and keep him off you while you do what you need to do._"

"_Right, you got it!_" Naruto says with a nod.

After infusing my blade with chakra, I lunge forward to meet up with Pein. As soon as we close the gap in-between us, Pein thrusts his weapon forward, causing me to step back on my left foot in order to successfully block his attack. My blade collides with the metal rod a few times before we find ourselves in a stalemate. While Pein and I were attempting to gain the upper hand over the other, Naruto stabs the rod into his shoulder and uses his Sage Mode to track down Pein's location. Since the rods were also being used as transmitters, it was easy for Naruto to use his ability to sense chakra to reverse track the origin of the signal. Before long, Naruto was able to lock onto Pein's location.

"_Ha! It worked, I found him!_" Naruto suddenly announces.

"_Heh, nice work, Naruto! You did it!_" I quickly reply back.

"You bastard!" Pein growls angrily.

Sensing what has been done; Pein breaks the deadlock and quickly knocks me back. Landing on the balls of my feet, I sink my heels into the dirt, slowing myself down and eventually stopping myself completely. Readjusting my footing, I shift myself back into a fighting stance, holding my blade out before me in the process.

"You're ready Naruto?" I ask while keeping my eyes on Pein.

"Yeah, let's go." He says as he forms a modified tiger sign. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** he exclaims, calling forth two clones. Acting quickly, his clones help shape his chakra to form a Rasenshuriken. "Now, smoke bombs."

"You got it!" I reply back.

Reaching into my pouch, I retrieve two small purple smoke bombs. Naruto's clones and I throw the bombs at our feet, creating a large smokescreen to help hide our presences. Using the smoke cover to our advantage, Naruto throws the first shuriken towards Pein. In the meantime, I use the distraction to sneak away silently.

"**Almighty Push!"** Pein exclaims as he blocks the attack, causing it to disperse.

By the time the jutsu activates, Pein looks up to see the second Rasenshuriken heading right towards him. Just as the attack was about to hit, two more of Naruto's clones appear right beside Pein and quickly lunge out to attack him. However, Pein was quick enough to stab them both with rods. He then uses them to help himself jump over the attack, successfully dodging it.

As soon as Pein lands back on solid ground, the rubble around him suddenly disperses into smoke. When the smoke clears, Pein finds several clones of Naruto surrounding him in every direction. Without wasting time, every single clone lunges forward, aiming to strike Pein before the interval of five seconds runs out. Just as the clones were just inches away from landing a strike, the five seconds were up and Pein was able to use his Almighty Push technique once more to send them all flying back.

"_Naruto, I'm in position._" I tell him while I waited for the aftershock of the jutsu to fade. "_Let's make sure that we give him everything we got. This may be our last and only chance to take him out once and for all._"

"_Yeah, I know._" he replies back. "_Alright, I'm ready whenever you are. So let's hurry up and end this fight._"

"_You got it._" I mumble quietly.

"You with no answers, just give up already!" Pein yells.

"_Kazumi, his attack is down! He's waiting for the interval to end._" Naruto quickly tells me. With that said, I lunge myself out of my hiding spot, which was right underneath Pein's feet.

"Huh!? What the…?" Pein grasps in shock. Before he has a chance to defend himself or retaliate, it was too late.

"I've got you now!" I exclaim as I bring my clenched fist upwards.** "Earth Style: Headhunter Strike!"** I successfully connect a powerful uppercut to Pein's chin, causing him to fly up into the air. And thanks to my electric cloak surrounding my fist, I was able to stun him in the process, keeping him from moving so he wouldn't escape what was about to come at him next.

"Listen here Pein!" Naruto yells as his clones launch him into the air, right towards Pein. "Just give up… on trying to make… _me_ give up!" He adds as he slams the Rasengan dead into Pein's abdomen.

The attack immediately starts damaging Pein's body, and eventually sends him shooting towards the ground. The force was so strong that Pein ends up slamming back first into a boulder, throwing dust and smoke up into the air. The impact was strong enough to crack the boulder in the process. As the smoke clears, I could see Pein lying motionless on the ground. As far as I could tell, Pein was defeated and this battle was finally over. Turning on my heels, I hastily rushed over to Naruto's side to make sure he was alright. As I did so, I allowed my chakra cloak to dissipate and return back into the seal.

"Nicely done, Naruto. You got him." I tell him while helping him back to his feet. "You defeated Pein. The invasion is finally over."

"Heh, you mean _we_ defeated Pein." He says with a slightly chuckle.

"No, I mean _you_ defeated him. After all, if it wasn't for your plan and quick thinking, we wouldn't have taken him down as fast as we did." I tell him. "To be honest, I'm pretty sure you would have defeated him without me."

"Ah, come on, Kazumi-chan. You know that's not true." He tells me. "How about we just call this an even victory for the both of us." He says as he starts to head over to Pein's down form. "Deal?"

"Alright, deal." I say as I start to follow. "It's still your victory though." I mumble under my breath. Thankfully Naruto didn't hear me. Before long, we were standing before Pein's body. While I remained standing, Naruto lowered himself down to one knee.

"These rods are responsible for supplying chakra to Pein's body." Naruto says as he takes a hold of one of the rods, slowly pulling them out. "If I remove them, he will no longer be able to move." He adds as he continues removing them one by one.

"Meaning he will no longer be a threat to us or the village." I add. "Now then, that only leaves the real Pein we'll have to deal with."

"Yeah." Naruto says as he removes the final rod. Then out of nowhere, Naruto stabs the rods straight into his hand, shocking me a little. After a minute, he removes the rod and drops it to the ground.

"Are you about to head out?" Lady Katsuyu asks as she crawls out of Naruto's jacket collar.

"Yeah." Naruto answers quietly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going." I tell him as he returns to his full height. Once up, he turns to face me. "Hmm, what is it, Naruto?" I ask, sounding a bit concerned.

"I-I'm sorry, but I think I should go face Pein alone." He tells me.

"You want to alone?! Are you serious right now?!" I ask. He simply nods his head. "No way, Naruto. There's no way in hell I'm going to let you go face Pein alone. Besides, you know that the Akatsuki always travels in pairs, so there's a chance that his partner will be there waiting for you as well."

"Trust me, I'm aware of that. But still," he says as he lifts his head up to meet my gaze. "I need to go alone. I want to talk to him face-to-face. Plus, there's something I have to check out."

"There's something you have to check out, huh?" I repeat to myself. "Naruto…" I say quietly. Folding my arms against my chest and closing my eyes for a brief moment, I begin contemplating Naruto's request. And after pondering the thought for a minute, I slowly release a soft sigh. "Alright, you win."

"Huh?" I hear Naruto say.

"I'm going to believe that you know what you're doing, so I'm going to _reluctantly_ comply with your request." I tell him. "But you have to promise me that if anything goes wrong, anything at all, you will not hesitate to contact me. Okay?" I say sternly.

"Got it." He says as he hands me Lady Katsuyu. "You guys head on back to the village. I'll be back before you know it." And with that, Naruto heads into the forest, making his way towards Pein.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Lady Katsuyu asks. "Should we really have let Naruto go to face the final Pein alone?"

"Honestly, I don't think I should have, Lady Katsuyu." I tell her. "However, like I told Naruto, I'm sure he knows what he's doing. So in the meantime, all we can do is believe in him. After all, he's known to accomplish the impossible."

"Well, if you're sure." She says. I simply nod my head. "Very well, then."

"_I just hope everything goes alright._" I thought to myself. "Lady Katsuyu." I say, catching her attention. "Tell me, have you notified everyone back at the village about Pein's defeat, as well as Naruto's decision?"

"No, not yet. I was just about to." She answers.

"Well, if you don't mind, I have a small favor to ask of you." I tell her.

"What is it?" she asks.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

Back at the village, Sakura was focusing on healing Hinata's wounds. As she did so, Gai Sensei, Lee, Neji and Tenten had returned from their mission to find the Hidden Leaf destroyed. They, along with Raiden and Natsume were standing near the two kunoichi as they waited patiently for news of the battle's outcome. Before long, Hinata finally regained consciousness and found everyone looking at her with relieved looks on all of their faces.

"Huh?" Hinata groaned softly as she looked around. "You're, you're all here." She whispered.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Hinata." Tenten told her in a relieved tone. "We were all worried about you."

"I-I'm alright." She told her as she turned to look at the Pink-haired medical ninja. "Thank you, Sakura."

"There's no need to thank me, Hinata." Sakura assured the Hyuga heiress. "The important thing is that you're alright."

"Naruto was able to retain the Nine Tails." One of Lady Katsuyu's clones suddenly announced, catching everyone's attention. "Also, the final Pein has successfully been defeated."

"Lady Katsuyu, how are Naruto and Kazumi doing?" Sakura quickly asked. "Are they both alright?"

"Well, they're quite fatigued but other than that, they're fine." Lady Katsuyu answered.

"Where are they now?" she asked.

"Naruto has gone to confront the real Pein. Kazumi and I decided to stay behind." Lady Katsuyu explained.

"What!? Why on earth would he want to go face Pein alone?" Tenten asked. "Not only that, but why would Kazumi just let him go by himself?"

"He told us that he needed to check something out as well as talk to Pein face-to-face. Understanding this, Kazumi let him go, even though she was reluctant of doing so." Lady Katsuyu continued. "She believes in Naruto and knows that he knows exactly what he's doing."

"But still, Naruto needs to know that he doesn't need to do everything alone." Lee told her. "He has friends to help him whenever he needs it."

"I do believe he knows that, but for this particular situation, this is something he needs to do on his own." Lady Katsuyu added.

"Well, what about Kazumi?" Sakura asked. "Where is she? And why isn't she heading back to the village?"

"She said she's going to stay near the area and wait for Naruto to return." Lady Katsuyu answered. "She's certain that Naruto will make his way back here once he's done talking with Pein. And just in case he needs help, she won't be too far away to get to him."

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip no Jutsu, Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

It's been about fifteen minutes since Naruto left to confront Pein. I decided to stay near the area and wait instead of heading back to the village. While I did so, I took this as an opportunity to rest up a bit, so I took a seat on top of one of the boulders nearby. All of a sudden, I started sensing a powerful surge of chakra that just appeared out of nowhere. Jumping to my feet, I start scanning the area, hoping to find exactly where the surge was coming from. Before I could, the single surge of chakra suddenly divided into over a hundred different signatures. And if that wasn't strange enough, small balls of greenish-blue light appeared in the sky and started circling the entire landscape of the village.

"What in the world…?" I mutter in a barely audible tone as I watch in awe as the lights continue to spin in the air. Not long after appearing, the lights started shooting towards the ground below. "_Just what the heck is going on?_"

It was obvious that some strange phenomenon was in the works here and I honestly couldn't tell if this was a good thing or not. Not long after the orbs appeared, they were gone just as fast. However, the chakra signatures remained present.

"Lady Katsuyu, do you have any idea as to what's going on?" I ask. "And what was with those strange orbs of light?"

"Well, it appears that those strange orbs were somehow able to bring back all that have died today." She explains.

"Say what!?" I yell in shock and in disbelief. "A-Are, are you sure?!"

"Yes." She says in an assuring tone.

"_Everyone that was killed today… they, they've been revived_?!" I thought to myself. Even when I said it to myself, I still couldn't believe it. "_Could… could this be Pein's doing?_" To even ponder the thought that Pein was capable of such was a bit unnerving. But I guess I was a little relieved that he decided to use such a power to help us. And I could only think of one person who was capable of causing a drastic change in someone. "_Naruto, you did it. You've saved everyone. There's no doubt about it, you really can accomplish the impossible._"

Ten minutes passed since I last saw the shining orbs of light in the sky. As I continue to wait, the sound of footsteps heading my way catches my attention. Swiftly turning around, I jump off of the boulder and land in a ready stance while grasping my sword tightly in my right hand. Before long, I could see Naruto exiting through the edge of the forest, but he wasn't alone. Following right behind him was a young woman. She has a pale complexion with shoulder length blue hair and amber colored eyes. She has a labret piercing and a large light blue flower pinned on the side of her head. And just like the other members, she too was donning the infamous Akatsuki cloak.

Looking pass the young woman, I spotted a strange looking object floating as it followed right behind her. From what I could tell, it looked to be covered with sheets of white paper. As I focus more on the shape of the object, I assumed that it was a body and the strips of paper were being used to form some sort of cocoon. Keeping my eyes locked firmly on the woman, I tighten my grip around the hilt of my sword as she continues to advance towards me.

"You can lower your weapon, Kazumi Hatake." The woman tells me. "I'm not here to attack or attempt to capture you. I'm no longer your enemy." Not believing a word she was saying, I glance over at Naruto to confirm that what she was saying was true or not.

"She's telling the truth. You can trust her." Naruto tells me.

"Okay, if you're sure." I say cautiously as I slowly step out of my fighting stance, placing my sword back into its sheath in the process. "So… I take it that you're Pein's partner, correct?" I ask her.

"Yes, that's correct." She says plainly. "My name is Konan. And by the way, my partner's real name was Nagato. Pein was just a name he used for his six paths." Noticing her using the word "was", I glance over at the mummified looking body.

"I assume that's Nagato then, right?" I ask.

"Yes." She answers. Nodding slightly, I looked over at Naruto.

"Naruto, did you…?" I started to say.

"No, I didn't kill him." he answers as he glances at Nagato's body. "He used a powerful jutsu to bring back everyone that was killed today. As a result, the jutsu was too much for him, so he…"

"Wait a minute. You mean Pein, I mean Nagato, actually sacrificed himself to save the people of the Hidden Leaf?!" I ask in disbelief.

"That's right." Konan answers. "The talk he had with Naruto changed him. And as a result, he decided to believe in Naruto and hope that one day he'll end this endless cycle of hatred. Saving the people of the Hidden Leaf was the least he could do to pay for what he's done today."

"I-I see." I say quietly as I look away. "_I just can't believe it. In the end, after everything he's done, Nagato revived everyone he, Konan and his paths killed._" I thought to myself. Keeping my head turned, I look over at Naruto out the corners of my eyes. "_And it's all thanks to you, Naruto. And just think, if you can change the mind of your enemy, I know you'll be able to bring back Sasuke as well._"

"So tell me, Kazumi Hatake." Konan says, pulling me out of my thoughts to look at her. "Do you still feel the need to avenge those you had lost today?"

"If you had asked me that question before you told me how Nagato saved the people of the Hidden Leaf, I would have easily told you yes. I probably would have gone after you as well." I answer bluntly. "However, since I know for certain that what you say is true, and I see that you haven't tried to attack me or Naruto, then no. I don't feel the need to avenge them. That's my honest answer."

"I see. Thank you for your honesty." She says as she slowly moves towards the down form of Pein. I watch silently as Naruto quietly follows her. I soon move and start to follow them both. Konan was standing on Pein's left while Naruto and I were standing on his right.

"Are you taking him back with you too?" Naruto asks as Konan causes several sheets of paper to wrap around Pein's body.

"Yes. This Deva Path was created from the body of our comrade and close friend, Yahiko." She answers. "He's very important to us."

"If you don't mind me asking, what will you do now?" I ask.

"Yeah. I hate to think that you're going back to the Akatsuki." Naruto adds.

"I'm done with the Akatsuki." She says. "Yahiko and Nagato were the world to me. But now, both of their dreams have been entrusted to you, Naruto. You are now part of those dreams. If Nagato believed in you, so will I." As Konan extends her arm, several sheets of paper appear to form a bouquet of paper flowers in her hand. "This time, my flowers are those of hope, rather than those that wilt."

"I have been entrusted with both my master's and sibling student's dreams." Naruto tells her sternly. "I will not fail. Somehow, someway, I will find the answer to obtain true peace."

Konan simply nods in agreement, accepting Naruto's answer and knowing that he will do everything within his power to find a way to obtain true peace to the world. She slowly turns around, causing the cocoons to do the same. But just before she proceeds forward, she turns her head and looks directly at me.

"By the way, Kazumi Hatake. I can tell that you care very much for Naruto Uzumaki. And while Naruto searches for a way to achieve peace, he's going to need someone to stand by his side throughout the entire journey, someone like you." She says as she allows a barely noticeable smirk to grace her lips. "I know that you'll be by his side, just like I was for both Yahiko and Nagato." She adds as she turns back around. "Farewell, Naruto Uzumaki. Kazumi Hatake."

And with that, Konan quietly departs. Naruto and I continue to stand there in silence as we watch Konan leave with her two friends by her side. Now, we could truly say that the invasion was finally over. And not only was the invasion over, but the Akatsuki was now down two members. We knew it would be a matter of time before the remaining members are dealt with and this whole ordeal with us being hunted down will be over as well.

"Well, there's no doubt that today has been quite eventful and most of all, very stressful to say the least." I say, breaking the temporary silence, while stretching my arms above my head.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Naruto says in an agreeing tone. "Come on; let's hurry on back to the village. We have to make sure everyone's alright." He adds as he turns around, taking the path that would take us straight to the village.

"Then lead the way, o' Great Savior of the Hidden Leaf." I say as I start to follow.

"Huh? Great Savior?" he says in a confusing tone as he stops to look at me. "Where in the world did that come from?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure they'll be giving you some great title for saving the village. So I'm just trying out a few before we find out what that title will be." I explain as I walk pass him. "What about the Hero of the Hidden Leaf? Or maybe The Hidden Leaf's Champion? Oh! What about…"

"How about just plain Naruto." Naruto says, cutting me short, as he catches up with me. "But then again, having a cool title does sound pretty interesting."

"See, you're already getting use to the idea." I say while laughing softly.

"To be honest, I kind of like the thought of having my own title, but it's going to take some time getting use to it if they do decide to give me one." Naruto says as he looks up towards the sky. "I mean, besides the ones they've used when I was a kid."

"Hey, I know they wouldn't dare to call you such names ever again, especially not after today." I assure him. "Besides, you've come a long way since then. And after all that you've done, they have no choice but to respect you."

"Yeah, but we won't find out until we get back." he tells me.

"True." I say quietly as we continue to move forward. "Well, in the meantime, just keep positive thoughts in your head. Okay."

"Yeah." He says.

* * *

><p>While making our way back to the village, Naruto and I made a short stop. Within a small clearing, Naruto created a small memorial site for Master Jiraiya by using a few kunai knives and some wire. He carved the kanji symbol for teacher into a rock that sat in the center. He then placed his book as well as the bouquet of flowers Konan gave him. We both paid our respects to the late Toad Sage by saying a small prayer. Once we were finished, we slowly got back to our feet and silently departed the small monument.<p>

"That was a very nice gesture you did for Master Jiraiya, Naruto." I tell him as we continue to move along the small path. "And I'm sure he really appreciates it, especially since it came from his most precious student."

"Well, I felt that I needed to do something for him." He says. "Besides, Master Jiraiya can rest in peace now."

"Heh, knowing him, he's probably writing a new novel as we speak." I tell him as I place my hands behind my head. "And there's no doubt that he's probably conducting his so-called _research_ at this very moment."

"That's Pervy Sage for ya." Naruto says in a cheerful tone. "He would never allow anyone or anything to come in between him and his _research_. And just think; the afterlife may just give him even more inspiration then he had before."

"I honestly can't say if that's a good thing or not. But personally, I leaning more towards that being a bad thing." I tell him, causing him to chuckle a little.

After calming down, we find ourselves falling into a comfortable silence as we continue to head down the grassy pathway. Surprisingly it was quite peaceful to say the least. The only sounds that were present were the birds chirping and the sound of the wind gently blowing against the leaves. It was as if everything around us knew that the danger had passed. After walking for about ten minutes, Naruto pauses for a moment and places his hand onto a nearby tree to keep his balance. Stopping dead in my tracks, I turn around to find Naruto slightly out of breath. Becoming concerned of his well-being, I quickly retrace my steps to stand beside him.

"Naruto, we can stop and rest if you need to." I say quietly. "We're really not in much of a hurry to return back to the village, so we can take our time."

"No. No, I-I'm fine." He tells me as he lifts his head to look at me. "I can make it. Besides, we're not far from the village now." He adds as he gives me a small smile. After getting his breathing back to normal, Naruto stands up and takes a step forward. As he does so, he suddenly loses his balance. Acting quickly, I successfully catch him before he could hit the ground.

"Yeah, you're fine alright." I say with a slight hint of sarcasm. "Honestly Naruto, you don't have to act tough all the time. It's not a bad thing to ask for help, even if you think you don't need it." Hooking his right arm around my neck, I wrap my left arm around his waist and helped him to straighten himself up. "Now I'm going to help you to the village, and I don't want to hear any complaining. Got it?" I say sternly.

"Come on, Kazumi-chan. I'm fine, really." He says. "I can walk on my own."

"Naruto, what did I just say?" I ask while shaking my head. "Okay, you have a choice. You can either let me help you _or_ I can carry you the entire way."

While waiting for Naruto to make a choice, or before I could make it for him, I suddenly hear someone calling out our names. Looking forward, Naruto and I spot a black wolf with grey patches covering his eyes and nose. I instantly knew that it was Haru.

"Kazumi! Naruto!" Haru yells as he continues to rush towards us.

"Haru!" I yell back. "Haru, I'm glad to see that you're alright." I tell him as he stops right in front of us.

"And I'm glad to see you're both alright as well." He says. "You both are looking a bit tired. Do you want a lift back to the village?"

"If you don't mind, sure." I tell him.

"Heh, I guess it was a good thing I decided to change my size after all." He says as he lowers himself to the ground. "Alright you two, climb on."

"Haru, you're a lifesaver." Naruto says with relief while I climbed up first, soon helping him up once I was seated. "Heh, I owe you one, buddy. Okay."

"Why is that?" Haru asks as he returns to his full height.

"Don't mind him, Haru. He's just glad that you came just before he could make up his mind or before I did it for him." I explain.

"Make up his mind about what exactly?" Haru asks, sounding very interested to know what I was referring to.

"It's nothing Haru, really." Naruto says, chuckling sheepishly, before I could say another word. "Don't worry about, okay."

Leaning forward, I whisper into Haru's ear, "Don't worry, I'll tell ya all about it later." I assure him. He simply nods, not saying another word on the matter.

"Alright you two, you better hang on tight." Haru warns us.

Listening to his advice, plus knowing from experience just how fast Haru can run, I grab two handfuls of his fur, being careful not to hurt him in the process. In order to keep himself from being flung off Haru's back, Naruto wraps his arms securely around my waist. He even sat his chin onto my shoulder, telling me that he absolutely appreciated the ride. I couldn't help but allow my lips to form a small, victorious smile.

"Alright, we're ready to go Haru." I tell him.

With a nod, Haru takes off. We quickly find ourselves flying pass blurred outlines of trees as Haru continues to run full speed down the pathway. Before long, we reached the edge of the forest. Haru quickly slows down to a complete stop and allows us to get off. As we approach the village, my eyes widen the moment they land on Kakashi. He was standing there waiting for us, and he wasn't alone. The entire village was standing there waiting as well. And as soon they spot me and Naruto, the large crowd erupts into a sea of screams and cheers of excitement. I just stare in silence as we continue to move forward.

"Yo." Kakashi says all nonchalantly. Holding his hand up to greet us, he was also sending us his famous masked smile.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto and I say simultaneously.

Of course Naruto sound like himself, but my voice came out slightly lower than his. There was no doubt that I was extremely happy to see Kakashi alive and well, but I guess I was still coming into grips with the fact that he was brought back to life along with the others not too long ago. I mean, I couldn't just simply act like he didn't die today. There were just too many mixed feelings present, keeping me from doing so.

"Welcome back, you two." Kakashi tells us. "Excellent work, you both did an outstanding job."

"Heh heh, thanks." Naruto tells him for the both of us, allowing a huge grin to appear on his face. "Uh, by the way, what's going on here, Kakashi Sensei?"

"They've all been waiting for you to return." Lady Katsuyu answers as she crawls out of my jacket to sit on my shoulder. "I relayed every single bit of information about you defeating Pein, Naruto. As well as how you were able to save those that have died today."

"Hey wait, what about…?" Naruto stops in midsentence when he spots a large group of kids running towards us. I quickly step off to the side successfully avoiding being swarmed by the kids. Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. As the kids crowded around him, they begin bombarding him with question after question. "Hey, come on. Stop pushing me around."

I couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the sight. I actually find the sight quite adorable. And it looks like the kids had found themselves a new role model they can look up too. After all, he was now known as a hero that saved the village. And before he knows it, he will soon be Hokage. As for the number he'll be representing, well, we'll have to wait and see about that later. While the kids continue to ask their questions, Sakura was able to walk through them in order to get to Naruto.

"Hey you guys, cut it out, would ya." Naruto tells them. When he looks off to the side, he finds Sakura standing there. "Oh, hey there, Sakura."

"You're just so reckless. Idiot!" She murmurs before punching Naruto on top of his head, causing him to fall forward. But just before he could fall completely, Sakura catches him and brings him up so that he's chin was laying gently on top of her shoulder. "Thank you." she whispers.

"_Geez Sakura, Naruto just came from the toughest fight of his life and you come out of nowhere and punch him in the head._" I thought. "_Yeah, that's a very nice way to show your appreciation._"

"_**Well, you can't say you didn't see that coming." Kiyiya tells me. "Of course, I'm pretty convinced that's the only way she knows how to show her appreciation. But if it was that Uchiha, she would have shown a different reaction."**_

"_Heh, make that a completely different and opposite reaction._" I say, correcting her. "_But what can we do? Sakura's always been like this. There's no way she'll ever change._"

"_**Yeah, you got that right." She says.**_

That comment just causes me to chuckle silently at Kiyiya. As I did so, I suddenly felt something light being placed on top of my head. Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I glance up to find Kakashi was the one responsible. He was smiling down at me, ruffling my already unruly hair in the process.

"Seeing that you're covered in cuts and bruises, plus the fact that your clothes are in shreds, I'd say that things got pretty rough while you fought against Pein and his paths." He says. "But I know without a doubt that you held your own quite well against them." Looking away, I just close my eyes.

"Let me get this straight. You've haven't been back for more than thirty minutes and the first thing you do is point out my appearance? Are you serious right now?!" Snapping my eyes open, I quickly look up and start glaring daggers at my brother. "And another thing, how the hell can you be so freakin' laid-back after what's happened today?!" I practically yell in anger as tears began to form at the corners of my eyes. "Damn it, Kakashi! I know that you being a laid-back person is your thing and all, but still, can't you just…"

Allowing my emotions to get the best of me, I reflexively clenched my right hand tightly into a fist and punch Kakashi in the stomach with as much strength I could gather. Surprisingly, Kakashi doubles over a little as he lets out a low groan of pain. I would have allowed myself to feel a bit triumphant for gaining such a response from Kakashi, but I was far too angry to do so. Standing there, I kept my fist firmly in place. The tears that were prickling the corners of my eyes had finally escaped and were now falling down my face.

"Well technically, the first thing I did was greet you and Naruto back to the village." Kakashi tells me quietly. That comment only made me narrow my eyes.

"You must really want me to punch you again, don't you?" I query, my voice sounding just as low as his, however, mine held a much firmer tone. "That is _not _what I meant and you know it." I say with a slight growl. "I nearly lost you for good today, you jerk?! Do you have an idea what I was feeling!? What was going through my head when I found out you had fallen in battle!?"

I finally remove my fist from Kakashi's abdomen and just let it drop to my side. The moment I do so, Kakashi straightens himself back to his full height. He places his right hand back on top of my head while wrapping his left arm around my shoulders, eventually pulling me towards him. Taking a step forward, I end up leaning the side of my head against his chest.

"You saw me, didn't you?" Kakashi asks in a barely audible tone. This time around, his voice held a more concerned tone within it. Remaining silent, I just nod once to answer his question. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. Trust me, I know it wasn't easy for you to just move on and continue fighting."

"Well, I nearly lost it when I found out you died. Luckily I was able to focus all of my built-up anger on Pein and went after him and his paths." I explain. "But… I couldn't help but think that maybe you wouldn't have died if I had been there to help you. I mean, you weren't alone, but still…"

"Hey now," Kakashi says as he steps back to look at me. "There's no need for you to even think about what could have happened. Take it from me; it doesn't do anyone any good, especially yourself, if you continue to beat yourself up on worrying about the 'could have should have', understand."

"Yeah, I suppose so." I mutter silently. "But still…"

"Listen, all that has happened today, let's just put that behind us." He continues. "I know it's going to take some time, but trust me; you will get over these thoughts. Okay."

"Yeah." I say silently.

"Good." Kakashi says with a nod. "And again, I'm sorry for causing you so much grief." He adds as he pulls me back into a hug. "You know that was never my intention."

"I know it wasn't. And again, it's alright." I reply back while returning the hug. "Besides, it's not like I'll be able to escape this type of thing anyway. I mean, I am a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf, so I'll have to learn how to deal with it sooner or later."

"Unfortunately that's true, but as of right now, you don't have to." He tells me.

"Right." I say with a nod. "And as of right now, I'm just glad to have you back, and hopefully, I won't lose you anytime soon."

"Heh, I second that." He says as he lightly tightens his hold around me. Looking pass Kakashi, I find Naruto being thrown up into the air by our friends and a few of the villagers as they celebrated his victory.

"_Thank you, Naruto. I really owe you big time._" I thought.


	25. A Confrontation With Kumogakure

_Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami_

_Chapter Twenty-Four: A Confrontation With Kumogakure, Next Destination - The Land Of Iron!_

"Lady Tsunade transferred all of her chakra to Lady Katsuyu in order to heal and protect the villagers from Pein's attack. She's been unconscious ever since." Sakura says quietly, informing me, Kakashi and Naruto while she and Shizune sat beside Lady Hokage's unconscious form. "Because of this, we're not sure when she'll wake up."

"Sakura and I did all we could for her. Now, we can only wait and pray that she'll make a full recovery." Shizune adds. We simply nod our heads. "I just hope she wakes up soon." She mumbles to herself.

"Don't worry, Grandma Tsunade is tough. She'll pull through." Naruto assures her and Sakura.

"Well in the meantime, we should all continue helping out with the reconstruction of the village." Kakashi suggests.

"Right," Naruto and I answer together while Sakura simply nods in agreement.

Knowing that Lady Tsunade will be in good hands with Shizune, Sakura slowly returns to her feet and leaves the tent with me, Kakashi and Naruto. While walking down the dirt road, there was a somewhat uncomfortable silence surrounding us since we were all feeling a bit distraught about Lady Tsunade's condition. But like Shizune said, we could only pray and hope that Lady Tsunade will make a speedy recovery. Unfortunately for us, we couldn't just sit around in our depressed states, especially not while the village was in such a vulnerable state. It was obvious that everyone needs to be on guard because the last thing we need to happen was another surprise sneak attack.

As we continue to move, we suddenly hear our names being called, which quickly snap us all out of our own thoughts. Stopping in our tracks, we turn around to find Kiba riding on Akamaru's back as they make their way towards us. Noticing how fast Akamaru was running to catch up with us, I got the feeling that whatever Kiba had to tell us was no doubt of the upmost importance.

"Huh? Kiba, what's wrong?" Sakura asks as Akamaru skids to a stop, causing some dust to be thrown in the air around us.

"Sorry about that. Okay, you all need to stay calm and listen, alright." He says calmly. "Look, these may just be rumors but I just heard that Lady Tsunade has been relieved as the Hokage."

"What!?" Naruto, Sakura and I exclaim in shock.

"Yeah, I know. I was just as shocked when I heard it too. Also, it appears that someone by the name of Danzo has been named the Sixth Hokage, effective immediately." Kiba continues. "I don't know much about him, but I heard he's been active behind the scenes."

"Danzo?" Sakura and I say together.

"Wait a minute. Isn't Sai's boss named Danzo?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, that's right." I answer, giving him a slight nod as well. "And like Captain Yamato told us, he's a hawkish man that opposed the Third Hokage once. In other words, he's a man that cannot be trusted whatsoever. Hokage or not."

"But that's not the worse of it." Kiba says, regaining our attention. "As his first order as the Sixth Hokage, he has declared Sasuke a missing-nin and has also given the approval to hunt him down."

"What!? No, this can't be right. Are you sure Kiba?" Naruto asks as his anger continues to increase.

"Like I said, they may only be rumors. I don't know much more than that." Kiba explains. "However, it does sound pretty legit to me."

With that, I hear Kakashi release a light sigh, "It appears they're not willing to sit around and wait for Lady Tsunade to recover. To be honest, it's not surprising that they would do something like this."

"But still, how could they make such a decision while Lady Tsunade is in the condition she's in?" Sakura asks as she turns to the silver-haired Jounin.

"It's true that Sasuke is a missing-nin and normally he would have been eliminated a long time ago." Kakashi explains. "However, it was because of Lady Tsunade that he's been allowed to live so we could handle the matter ourselves, personally."

"I'm going to go see this Danzo!" Sakura states firmly as she steps forward.

"No, Sakura." Kakashi says as he catches her by the shoulder, causing her to stop. "Storming into his office will only make matters worse."

"Still though, it just isn't right." The pinkette says sadly. "Lady Tsunade hasn't regained consciousness yet. And for them to make such a decision without her, how can you expect me to be quiet?"

"I'm coming with you." Naruto says.

"Everyone needs to calm down. Right now, you all must stay calm." Kakashi tells us sternly. "You'll be playing into Danzo's hand if you don't."

"How can we stay calm!?" Naruto growls. "I can't let them lay a hand on Sasuke!"

"I said to wait, Naruto." Kakashi says as he catches his arm. "Danzo knows how determined you all are about bringing Sasuke back. So he's using that to his advantage. If you go, he can order to keep you all in the village. And then you won't be able to do nothing."

"Naruto, unfortunately Kakashi is right." I tell him. "Now that Danzo is the Hokage now, he can easily get us all thrown in jail with just a single command. And if that happens, then we'll definitely be useless to do anything about him or Sasuke." Naruto just looks at me for a second before reluctantly agreeing.

"Look, I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, the three of you have to keep a level head." Kakashi says. And with that, he disappears.

"Listen you guys; even though Kakashi says we need to keep a level head, we need to find out as much information about Danzo as we can." I tell them. "And in order to do that, we need to find Sai first."

"Yeah, you're right." Sakura says. "Since Sai works under Danzo and reports directly to him, he'll have more information about the guy. And that will also include his agenda, especially about Sasuke."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Naruto asks as he suddenly takes off down the dirt road. "Let's hurry up and find him! There's no time to waste!" Sakura and I nod at each other and quickly take off to catch up with Naruto.

* * *

><p>Using my sensory skills, I was able to find Sai's location in no time. Switching places with Naruto, we found ourselves running straight through construction sites, avoiding small ditches, large stacks of wood and piles of dirt in order to make our way over to Sai. Before long, we reached the small dirt path that ran beside a decent size pond. Moments later, we could see Sai walking down the same path, heading towards us.<p>

"Sai!" Sakura says as we slow ourselves down to stop right in front of him. "Sai, we've been looking for you."

"We need to talk, it's really important." Naruto adds.

"Hmm? What is it?" Sai asks.

"Sai, we need you to tell us everything you know about Danzo." I tell him. Sai just stands there, remaining silent. "Sai, did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you." he answers.

"Then why don't you start talking?" Naruto asks. Sai just remains silent. "Look Sai, this is serious and we don't have time to fool around."

"I'm sorry, but that's impossible." Sai replies.

"What!? Why?" Naruto asks as he desperately attempts to keep his anger in check.

"Please don't tell us you're working with him again." Sakura says, hoping that it wasn't true.

"No… It's nothing like that at all." Sai assures us. "It's impossible for me to say a word about Lord Danzo. Due to this." Sai suddenly opens his mouth, revealing some type of black seal print on the back of his tongue.

"What the heck is that?" The three of us ask together while looking strangely at the black marking.

With that, Sai withdraws his tongue, "It's a curse mark." He answers. "It prevents me from relaying any information to anyone about Lord Danzo. It was placed by Danzo himself." He adds. "If I start to talk about Danzo, my entire body will go numb and I won't be able to move or talk."

"Damn it. He's a very cautious man." Sakura says.

"Indeed he is." I say, agreeing with her comment. "To put a curse mark on his subordinates, it's sickening. This also says that he doesn't want anyone to know anything about him or the organization for that matter."

"That's exactly right." Sai says with a slight nod of his head. "And even if I'm captured, I will not be able to speak a word. This is what has protected the Hidden Leaf Village from the bottom up. What the Foundation does is top secret. We do the dirty unhanded work in order to protect the village. You may not approve of his way of taking care of things, but he cares for the village just as much as you do."

"Then tell us why he would overturn Lady Tsunade's decision about Sasuke?" Sakura quickly asks. "Is he planning to dispatch a Tracking Ninja to go after him? Is that it?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sai asks in a somewhat confused tone. "I haven't heard anything regarding Sasuke."

Before we could say another word, our senses quickly heighten when out of our peripheral; we spot a sword pointing straight at Sakura. Turning our heads, we find two individuals standing off to the side. The one grasping the sword was a dark-skinned, red-haired kunoich with amber colored eyes. Standing next to her was a young male who was also dark-skinned. He has white hair and dark colored eyes. I also noticed that the hitai-ate they were both donning has the Kumogakure emblem engraved into the metal.

"You can tell us all about this Sasuke fellow since it seems that you three are his friends." she states sternly while keeping a tight grip of her sword.

Acting quickly, Naruto takes a hold of Sai's tantō and deflects the sword of the dark-skinned kunoichi with long red hair. Seeing the opening that Naruto created, I flip myself over Sakura and was able to kick the kunoichi away from me, Sakura and the others. Her companion quickly comes to her aid but Naruto was able to successfully block his attempt. Pushing the Kumogakure nin back, we were able to create a decent amount of space between us and them.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Naruto asks as he continues to stare them down.

"And why the heck did you attack us?" I ask in a demanding tone, staring them down as well.

"You were just talking about Sasuke." The boy points out. "So tell us what you were saying."

"Hmpf, why should we? Our conversation about Uchiha has nothing to do with the likes of ninja from Kumogakure." I tell them sternly.

"It's got everything to do with us!" the boy snaps back in anger. "Sasuke Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf attacked our village!"

"?!"

"!"

"?!"

"!"

Ignoring the stunned looks on our faces, the red-haired kunoichi continues, spitting out fire as she does so, "Your rouge Ninja abducted our master! We don't even know if our master is dead or alive, you damn idiots!"

"T-That's a lie!" Sakura yells, not believing a single word they were saying. "Why? Why would Sasuke do such a thing?"

"Like we'd know what the Akatsuki's motives are!" the boy suddenly says.

"The Akatsuki!? What do you mean!?" Naruto asks.

"Huh? Don't kid around!" the girl snaps. "Sasuke Uchiha is a member of the Akatsuki." That little piece of information definitely caught us all off guard.

"You guys let your Rouge Ninja roam free, so Lord Raikage ordered us to come here." The boy explains. "And we've gotten your Hokage's permission to get rid of the Uchiha! We'll get our revenge!"

"The Uchiha is ours!" the girl adds. "Now then, you will tell us everything you know about Sasuke." She states as she holds her sword out. "Of course, his Ninjutsu style and powers, but also any data you have gathered about him, his partners, the Akatsuki and their past actions."

"No! No, you're wrong! Sasuke would never join the Akatsuki!" Sakura yells.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asks.

"Yes. The Uchiha family crest was verified." The boy answers. "And his facial composite matched the one listed within the bingo book."

"_Congratulations Uchiha, your dumbass has successfully been labeled as a criminal and your profile is now listed within the infamous bingo book._" I thought while shaking my head inwardly. "_Just what the hell are you trying to accomplish? We all know that you've successfully defeated your brother. So what else could it be?_"

"That… That's not poss…" Sakura starts to say, but ends up breaking down. No doubt the information we received was taking a toll on her emotions.

"Why are you crying?! We're the ones who want to cry!" the girl growls in anger. "Your tears won't bring back Lord Killer Bee or Lady Yugito! If you have time to cry, then start talking about Sasuke!"

"When was the authorization to eliminate Sasuke given?" Sai suddenly asks. "All Hidden Leaf data relating to him should have been passed on to you. So it's not necessary to press these three any farther."

"Oh, you're right!" the girl says, confirming what Sai said was true. "Our captain is now waiting for it. We were just trying to gather whatever other information was available."

"You can't expect us to stay still! We don't even know how our master is doing!" the boy yells. "You're not involved in this, so you wouldn't understand how we feel!"

"_Damn it. I've had just about enough of these Kumogakure-nin._" I thought as I continue to look at them, gripping the hilt of my sword even tighter.

Naruto lifts his head to look at them, Your master, is he a Jinchuriki?" He asks.

"Huh? How do you know?" the boy asks.

"Because… I'm a Jinchuriki too." Naruto replies in a quiet yet firm tone. "The Akatsuki is after every Jinchuriki, so I am involved."

"_I see. So their Master must be the Eight-Tails' Jinchuriki. Okay, let me see._" I thought as I begin to clear my mind to concentrate on the task at hand. "_Hmm, even though the signal is weak, I can still sense him. And as far as I can tell, they haven't extracted the Eight Tails from him. They haven't even begun the extraction process either. Well, not yet, anyway._"

"We know for a fact that the Akatsuki will always capture a Jinchuriki alive." Naruto adds."So that means your master may not be dead."

"Are you sure?" the girl asks.

"Never mind about Sasuke, you two need to save your master first." Naruto tells them.

"Are you really sure about this?" the boy asks. "Are you really, really sure?"

"Listen, even though your master may not be dead, he is still in danger." I tell them. "So you both need to focus on rescuing him first. That should be your main priority."

"See. I told you that our master wouldn't be defeated so easily." The girl says happily.

"_Hey, Kazumi..._" Naruto says through our link. "_Is there any way you and Kiyiya can sense out their master and check if he's still alive?_" he asks.

"_I already did._" I tell him. "_The signal's weak, but I can sense that the Eight-Tails chakra hasn't combined with the others. Also, it seems that the extraction process hasn't begun yet either. So there's probably still time to save him._"

"_That's great news, and not just for them._" Naruto says with relief in his voice as he directs his attention back onto the Kumogakure-nin. "I will help you rescue your master." Naruto tells them. "And I'll give you whatever information we have on the Akatsuki."

"Hey Blondie, you're quick to understand." The girl says as she points towards Naruto. "You'll come with us and tell us about Sasuke."

"Naruto?" Sakura says quietly.

"Don't worry. Just leave it to me, Sakura." Naruto tells her.

"What's your name?" the girl asks.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answers. And with that, Naruto leaves with the two Cloud Ninja, leaving me, Sakura and Sai standing there.

"Will Naruto really tell them what they want to know about Sasuke?" Sai asks.

"Heh, not a chance." I answer, causing Sai to look at me. "I know Naruto and that there's no way in hell he'll betray Sasuke. Even though that's very honorable of him, it, unfortunately, worries me."

"When you say that, you mean that you're worried about what they'll do to Naruto if they don't get the information they seek?" Sai asks.

"Precisely." I say with a nod. "That's why I'm going to follow them."

"Kazumi…" Sakura whispers.

"Sakura, head on back to the campsite." I tell her. "Sai and I will tail them and make sure everything goes alright between them."

After receiving a nod from Sakura, Sai and I take off and head in the same direction we saw Naruto and the Cloud ninja disappear. Sai and I moved quickly but stealthily through the thick trees, making sure we didn't alert them of our presence. In no time at all, we find the small group standing inside a small clearing where a small shed sat. As far as I could tell, nothing happened between them. Well, not yet at least.

"Now, start telling us what you know about Sasuke." The red-haired kunoichi says as she places her arm across Naruto's neck, pinning him against the wall of the shed. "Tell us what you know. Tell us everything about him."

"…"

"What's wrong? Start talking!" She snaps.

"I can't do it. I can't betray Sasuke." Naruto tells her. As a result, the kunoichi presses her arm tighter against his throat.

"Stop joking around, you bastard!" she yells. "What the fuck did you bring us out here for, then?! What the hell are you doing? Say something!"

"I understand that it's selfish, but I can't betray Sasuke." Naruto chokes out. "I also understand your need for revenge. But, if you let your hatred overcome you and kill Sasuke, then next time, one of my friends may want to take revenge on you! They'll go after you, and the cycle will repeat! And people who only wanted to protect someone will end up killing each other!"

"The one who started this cycle was your very own Sasuke!" She yells. "So why the hell should I care about anyone else? I'm going to kill Sasuke!"

"Then… how would you suggest we deal with our hatred?" the white-haired boy asks. "How would you suggest we find justice?"

"Take it out on me as much as you want." Naruto answers. "Hit me…"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, the red-haired kunoichi punches him square in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Sounds good to me." the kunoichi says as she hovers over Naruto's down form. "But will it satisfy me? Guess we'll just have to find out first." And with that, she starts punching Naruto in the face over and over and over again.

As painful as it was, I reluctantly stand my ground and continue to hide behind a tree while Sai and I watch the beating continue. As quickly as the punches came, they began to slow down. Before long, the red-haired Kumogakure-nin finally stands up and backs away. Out of breath, she stands there, hunch over, as she tries to get her breathing back to normal. Meanwhile, Naruto was somehow able to get to the shed, and by using the wall for support, he successfully gets back to his feet. Blood was dripping down his face as it exits the cut above his eye, his nose and out the corner of his mouth.

"I told you. No matter how much I hit you, I won't be satisfied!" she yells out of breath. "I'll continue doing this forever, until you spill what you know about Sasuke!" She adds as she punches forward. But before she could punch Naruto once more, Sai and I jump out from our hiding spots and land in between her and Naruto. Sai was able to catch her fist with one hand in the process. "Don't get in the way. This is what the fucker wanted."

"Well unfortunately for you, we're in the way now and you've done enough." I reply in a firm tone with a slight growl within my voice. "It's like you said; no matter how much you hit him, you won't be satisfied."

"Why you little…." The kunoichi starts to say.

"Here's a warning. I'd watch what I say if I were you." I tell her while concentrating on keeping my own anger under control. "You're not the only one around here with a short fuse."

"Sai, Kazumi. She's right, so stay out of it." Naruto says quietly.

"Naruto, there's no reason for you to go through this for Sasuke." Sai tells him.

"Shut up. This is my choice." Naruto says sternly.

"I hate to say this Naruto, but your choice isn't helping anyone right now." I reply back, my tone just as serious as his. I turn my head slightly to look back at him. "And it's certainly not helping you either."

"Hasn't Sasuke only hurt you?" Sai asks. "If it were me…"

"If you insist on getting in the way, I'll just have to hit the two of you as well!" she yells as she aims to punch Sai first. Just before her fist could reach him, her partner appears and catches her wrist.

"Give it a rest already, Karui." He tells her. "Even if you beat these guys to death, you won't get any information. You understand that by now, don't you?" instead of answering his question, Karui just snatches her hands free. "He gave us his word that he'd help us find Lord Killer Bee."

"What the hell? Is this the same you that's always going on about something being real or not?" she asks as she points at him. "It's not like you to just take someone at their word like that."

As the two continue to talk to one another, Sai and I were able to catch Naruto before he could hit the ground. His face was badly bruised and was covered with trails of blood, so it was obvious that that kunoichi dealt some pretty bad damage onto him.

"He wouldn't sell out his friend even though you pushed him this far." The Kumogakure ninja tells her. "Even though he's an enemy, I kinda like the guy. Real men don't use words lightly. No matter what you do, he won't sell out Sasuke. He's not the type to go back on his word." Just as he finishes that sentence, a blonde-haired, busty woman appears from out of nowhere. "Captain Samui."

"Omoi, Karui." The woman says as she approaches the two. "Have you been able to discover anything?" She asks, her eyes quickly landing on a down Naruto. "You… haven't been causing trouble, have you?" Her question causes the kunoichi before her to look away in terror.

"Look, never mind that, we found out that Lord Killer Bee may still be alive." Omoi tells her. "Let's go rescue him! We should search the Akatsuki's hideouts first!"

"It would only be us, against the type of people that were able to capture Lord Killer Bee." She replies back. "Furthermore, there must be numerous hideouts that we have no knowledge of. First, we should analyze the data that we do have. That method would be more efficient. We don't want a repeat of what happened to Yugito. We should take the data we do have, and meet up with Lord Raikage at once. The amount we do have is too large to handle by ourselves."

"T-Take me with you…" Naruto suddenly says. "I said that I'd help you rescue your Jinchuriki."

"Naruto, take it easy first. You're in no shape to move around right now, let alone, help them." I whisper to him.

"Naruto, Kazumi's right. You need to take care of your injuries first." Sai adds.

"I'm fine." He says as he looks back at the Kumogakure nin. "Not only that, but I have something to discuss with the Raikage."

"With Lord Raikage? Stop messing around, you bastard!" Karui yells.

"Karui." Samui says as she looks down at Naruto. "There's no way that we can let you meet Lord Raikage when he's on the move with insufficient protection." She tells him. "Now, Karui, Omoi, let's go. We have permission to inspect the intelligence gathered on Sasuke and the Akatsuki. It'll take a while to transcribe them, so you'll have to help out as well." And with that, all three Kumogakure nin disappear.

"You guys." Naruto says, catching our attention. "Take me to where Kakashi Sensei and Captain Yamato are…"

"Hmm, alright." Sai says as we help Naruto up.

* * *

><p>"Wait here; I'll go get a first aid kit. I'll be right back." Sai says as he leaves the tent. Once he was gone, I turn my attention onto Naruto.<p>

"Okay, let me take a look." I tell him. I carefully untie his headband so I could get a better look at his bruised eye. "_Hmpf, I really feel like going after that red-haired kunoichi just so I can punch her in the eye._" I thought privately.

Shaking those thoughts from my head, I continue examining Naruto. Even though I knew Naruto could take a punch, or in this case a chain of punches, I was still a bit surprised to see him conscious and fully aware. A normal person would be unconscious, lying in a hospital bed at this very moment, but not Naruto. As long as I have known him, he was never a normal person to begin with. Sitting back on my legs, I pick up a clean rag and submerged it into a small tub of cool water that was sitting beside me. After ringing it out, I carefully begin to wipe away the trails of dried blood that covered Naruto's face. I was a little worried about his injuries, but I knew they would heal. However, I was still concerned of his mental health. I couldn't imagine what could be going through his mind at this very moment?

It's obvious to see that he's worried about Uchiha's wellbeing; we all are, especially since he's being hunted down by the Raikage and Kumogakure as we speak. And for all we know, countless others he may have encountered during his absence from the Hidden Leaf could be after him as well. And now that he's associated with the Akatsuki, there's no telling how worse the situation can become. I do care about Uchiha, just as much as Naruto and Sakura do, but I couldn't help but feel a bit indifferent about how he's acting, what he's doing. It's like he can't grasp the fact that his actions are not only hurting him, he's hurting us in the process.

"_Naruto, I know for a fact that you would never betray Sasuke. Hell, you rather take a beating then give up any information about him._" I thought as I continue to clean Naruto up. "_But I can't help but wonder… how far are you willing to go for him?_"

"Kazumi-chan?" I hear Naruto say.

"Hmm?" I hum quietly. Removing the cloth from his cheek, I glance up to make eye contact with him. "What is it?" I ask.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"I'm fine." I assure him. "But I should be the one asking you that question." I tell him while I rinsing out the cloth in my hands.

"Well, you had this strange look in your eye a couple of seconds ago." He tells me. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, uh, it wasn't anything important. I just blanked out for a second, that's all." I tell him as I got rid of any remaining blood that was still staining his face.

"If it wasn't important, you wouldn't have been furrowing your eyebrows." He replies.

"_Shoot, I really must've been deep inside my own thoughts if I didn't notice that._" I thought to myself.

"So tell me. What were you thinking about?" he asks once more.

Looking away, I focus my attention on the floor while attempting to come up with an answer to his question. "Trust me, you don't want to know." I tell him.

"Huh? Come on, it can't be that bad, right?" he asks. Lifting my head, I look back over at Naruto, giving him a serious look.

"Okay, since you really want to know, I'll tell ya. I'm debating whether or not I should knock some sense into you for that stunt you pulled back there." I say in a quiet yet firm tone. In an instant, I noticed Naruto tensing up a bit. "However," I say as I sit back on my legs. Closing my eyes for a second, I cross my arms across my chest. "I think you've been punished enough today, so I'm not going to do such a thing."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." He says.

"You know Naruto, your heart may be in the right place, but you can be such a reckless knucklehead sometimes." I tell him. "Just try to think things through before you go through with them, alright. The last thing I want to see is you looking like a mummy twenty-four seven."

"Sorry, but it was the only thing I could come up with at the time." he says. Lowering his head, he just stares at his hands. "I was hoping that if I let them beat me up as much as they wanted, it would take their mind off Sasuke and their wanting for revenge."

"Naruto, you knew it wouldn't be that simple." I tell him.

"Yeah, I did. But, I still had to try." He says. I simply nod my head in understanding. "It was better than just standing there doing nothing."

"Yeah, I see your point." I say quietly. After sitting there for a few more minutes, Sai finally returns with the first aid kit in hand. We notice that neither Kakashi nor Captain Yamato was with him.

"Sai. Where are Kakashi Sensei and Captain Yamato?" Naruto asks as Sai sits down beside me, placing the first aid kit in between us.

"Kakashi Sensei is getting Captain Yamato as we speak." Sai explains as he opens the box. "They'll be here shortly.

"Then until they get here, let's get you patched up." I tell Naruto as I grab a few cotton balls and the bottle of peroxide. "Now hold still." I tell him as I dab the cotton ball directly over the cut.

"Ouch!" Naruto exclaims, causing me to pull back.

"Sorry about that." I quickly tell him as I move to clean the cut a little more. "I know it stings but we have to clean the area so it doesn't get infected."

"Naruto, you really should let Sakura look over your injuries." Sai tells him.

"Nah, its fine." Naruto assures him. "Plus if she sees me like this, it will only cause more trouble, trust me. Besides, I heal fast. So I'll be okay in no time."

"He's right about that." I say while wrapping bandage wrap around Naruto's forehead and his injured right eye. "He'll probably end up with more injuries then what he started out with." After finishing wrapping Naruto's abdomen and right arm, Sai was bandaging his left when Kakashi and Yamato finally arrived.

"Sai. Kazumi." Naruto says, causing us both to look up at him. "What you guys did before. Thanks for helping me."

"Sure." Sai replies back.

"Don't mention it." I add.

"Boy, they really worked you over." Kakashi says, causing Naruto to chuckle a little. However, he suddenly scowls in pain when Sai accidently wraps the bandages around his arm a little too tightly.

"Sorry." Sai tells him.

"Look, you need to take it easy a little bit." Kakashi adds.

"No!" Naruto exclaims. "I'm going to see the Raikage."

Yamato gasps in shock, "Naruto, what are you saying?" he asks. "The Five Kage Submit starts soon. Every Hidden Village has agreed to travel restrictions and no unnecessary missions."

"What do you hope to achieve?" Kakashi asks him.

"I'm going to convince him to forgive Sasuke. No matter what." He answers.

"But you don't have the Hokage's necklace that seals the Nine Tails." Yamato points out. "As a Jinchuriki, you must not leave the Hidden Leaf. It's bad enough that you've sprouted eight tails during the last battle. We're lucky the sealing formula triggered and stopped the Nine Tails. But what about next time. Besides… I'm in charge of reconstructing the village. I can't stay close to you all the time."

"I met the Fourth Hokage." Naruto mutters, gaining surprised looks from Yamato, Sai and Kakashi. "The one who stopped me from becoming the Nine Tails was the Fourth Hokage."

"What does he mean?" Yamato asks as he turns to Kakashi. "The Fourth Hokage's dead."

"The sealing jutsu he used, the Reaper Death Seal, still holds many mysteries." Kakashi tells him. "He probably stored some of his own mental energy within the seal itself."

"And that's when, the Fourth Hokage, told me that the Nine Tails' incident sixteen years ago was caused by the Akatsuki guy that wears a mask. He's so strong that even the Fourth Hokage struggled against him."

"Lord Fourth also told us that this masked Akatsuki is the one that's been pulling the strings within the organization. And that's not all. There's also the possibility that he was probably using Pein the entire time."

"Not only that, but if Sasuke has joined the Akatsuki, that means that masked guy is probably using Sasuke too." Naruto adds.

"Wait, just a second. Kazumi, you've met Lord Fourth as well?" Captain Yamato asks.

I just nod my head, "Yes, I did."

"But how did you…?" he asks.

"When Naruto and I were pulled into Pein's jutsu, Naruto transformed into the Nine Tails' eight-tailed form. In order to stop the Nine Tails from escaping, I used the chakra of the Ten Tails to restrain the Nine Tails' physical form while linking my subconscious with Naruto's." I explain. "Once I was inside our subconscious realm, I found Naruto standing before Lord Fourth. They both were quite surprised to see me as I was to see them."

"That's… very interesting."Captain Yamato says to himself.

"It's just as Lord Jiraiya feared. I can't believe that man was behind the incident sixteen years ago." Kakashi says quietly. "He bares the Sharingan and has a grudge against the village. The only rouge Uchiha that's capable of summoning the Nine Tails is Madara."

"Without a doubt." Yamato mutters. "Anything's possible if Madara's involved. So he's actually still alive?"

Raising a eyebrow, I look towards Kakashi and Captain Yamato as I try to place where I heard that name, "Madara Uchiha?" I ask.

"Who is this guy? Madara?" Naruto asks.

"A former Hidden Leaf Shinobi, Uchiha Clan leader, who battled the First Hokage and lost." Kakashi explains. "He was never seen again. This Intel needs to be reported to the council. Sai."

"Yes." Sai says.

"You must report this to the Hokage at once." Kakashi tells him.

"Uh, right." Sai says, his tone sounding a little unsure.

"Naruto. What else did the Fourth Hokage say to you?" he asks.

"Huh?" Naruto gasps.

"Fathers tend to have a lot they want to tell their sons." He says as he sends Naruto his famous masked smile. Naruto suddenly starts tightening his grip around the sheets underneath him as a small smile graces his lips.

"There was one other thing he said. He believed in me." Naruto says happily.

"Good!" Kakashi says, giving him a thumbs up. "Naruto. You go to the Raikage. Yamato and I will tag along as your escorts."

"What?!" Yamato exclaims in shock. "No, no, no, no, no! This is a bad idea."

"What? Don't you want to hear what I have to say before you make up your mind, Tenzo?" Kakashi asks him.

"Hey! You are not supposed to call me by that name, remember." Yamato snaps.

"Now, now." Kakashi says.

"And by the way, did you not hear what I said earlier?" Yamato asks. "What if the Nine Tails goes berserk again? Without the necklace, I won't be able to suppress the Nine Tails' power like I have done in the past."

"The Fourth Hokage was able to repair the seal. So the chances of me sprouting eight tails again are pretty low." Naruto says as he places a hand over his stomach.

"But there's still the possibility of you losing control if there are four or more tails present." Yamato points out.

"I get what Captain Yamato is saying, but we can lower the possibility of that happening again if I tag along." I pipe up, causing them all to look at me. "By using my own chakra, I can suppress the Nine Tails' chakra back into the seal before Naruto has a chance to go berserk."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Naruto says. "I mean you were able to keep the Nine Tails under control before, so there's no doubt you can do it again." I nod in agreement.

"No way, I don't think so. There is no way we're doing this." Captain Yamato exclaims strongly. "Kakashi, say something would ya! There's no way you're be okay with this."

"Well then, we should all go prepare for the mission." Kakashi says. "We'll head out as soon as everyone's ready."

"Right!" Naruto and I state together.

"Did you even hear a word I said, Kakashi?!" Yamato asks.

"Calm down, I heard you loud and clear." Kakashi tells him calmly. "Now then, we should go get ready as well, okay, Tenzo."

"There you go again!" Yamato snaps. "How many times must I tell you not to use that name so causally, especially out in public."

"Come on, we're all friends here." Kakashi replies. The two continue their (_oh so) interesting_ conversation while Naruto, Sai and I remain in our seats.

"_Well, it's great to see those two are getting along._" I thought with a laugh.

"Hey, Kazumi-chan…" Naruto says. "Uh, do you think we should tell Sakura about us going to the Land of Iron? She might come looking for us while we're gone."

I look up in thought, "Mm, maybe we shouldn't." I answer as I look back at hm. "With her time being preoccupied with tending to Lady Tsunade and those that are still injured, she has enough on her plate as it is. Plus I think the news we received about Sasuke is taking a toll on her as well."

"Yeah, you're right about that." He mutters quietly. "Sakura has enough to worry about. So I guess we can always tell her everything later."

I just release a soft sigh, "I know for a fact she won't like our decision, and there's no doubt we'll have to pay for it later. But still, this seems to be our best choice at the moment." I explain. Naruto just nods, agreeing with me.

"Well then, why are we still sitting around here for? Let's head out." Naruto says as he carefully gets back to his feet. In no time at all, Naruto quickly gets dressed, secures his headband and throws on a cloak. "Okay! I'm ready to go!"

"This whole thing is far from okay." Captain Yamato states as he crosses his arms against his chest. "Are you serious about going to see the Raikage?"

"Of course, I'm going to convince him to forgive Sasuke." Naruto says in a confident tone.

"With that being said, you don't know where the Raikage is." Captain Yamato informs him.

"You know," Kakashi says as he places a hand gently on Captain Yamato's shoulder. "Maybe you can help him out with that, Yamato."

"W-What?!" Captain Yamato gasps in shock.

"See ya." Kakashi says as he turns and exits the tent.

"Kakashi, you got to be kidding." Captain Yamato whines quietly. He soon turns towards me. "Kazumi, I swear, your brother can be difficult sometimes."

I just shrug my shoulders uninterestedly, "What can I say? That's Kakashi for ya." I tell him. "As long as you've known him, you should be use to this by now, Captain Yamato."

"I suppose you have a valid point there." Captain Yamato says as he scratches the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm here to challenge you, Naruto-Nii-chan!" I familiar voice suddenly exclaims.

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be?" I ask in a playful tone as I return back to my full height.

"Huh? Wait, I know that voice." Naruto says to himself.

"Well, I guess I'll go get ready for our mission. Captain Yamato, Naruto, I'll see you two in a few. Sai, I'll catch you later." I tell them as I exit the tent. Once outside, I find Konohamaru standing before the entrance. "Hey there, Konohamaru."

"Oh, Kazumi-Nee-chan." Konohamaru greets happily. "Is Naruto-Nii-chan here?"

"Yep, he's inside talking to Captain Yamato. He'll be out in a minute." I tell him. "So, if I may ask, what sort of challenge are you and Naruto up to today."

"Oh, it's nothing too serious." Konohamaru assures me. "I've been working on a new Jutsu he taught me, and I think I may outdo him this time around."

"Well, I hope this _new jutsu_ you're referring to has absolutely nothing to do with that perverted Ninjutsu Naruto taught you." I tell him, knowing full well that that's what his jutsu and this challenge he was issuing was really about.

"No, not at all." He says, but I could smell the lie as clear as day.

"Yeah, sure it isn't." I mumble quietly.

"Hey there, Konohamaru." Naruto greets as he emerges from the tent. Without wasting time, Konohamaru rushes pass me and heads over to Naruto.

"Naruto-Nii-chan, I challenge you!" Konohamaru exclaims as he points at finger at his rival. "And this time, I WON'T LOSE!"

"Okay, I'll leave you boys to your _challenge_." I tell them. I soon turn to look at Naruto. "And Naruto, for your sake and Konohamaru's, you better hope I don't find out what you two are really up to." With that, I quietly leave the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

"Uh, she's not going to find out, is she?" Konohamaru asked Naruto as soon as he was sure that Kazumi was out of earshot to hear him.

"Nah, I think we're safe." Naruto told him. "But just to be on the safe side, let's go somewhere that's a little more private."

"I guess that's a good idea. But what if she comes looking for you?" Konohamaru asked. "I don't know about you, but I really don't want to be caught by Kazumi-nee-chan. Please don't tell her I said this but; she's scarier than Sakura-nee-chan when she's angry." He whispered.

Naruto couldn't help but to chuckle lightly at that comment, "Heh, she's not that scary, Konohamaru. And don't worry so much, we'll be fine." Naruto told him in an assured tone. "_Besides, if we are caught in the act, I'll be taking the heat anyway. So there's no way she's going to find out._" He thought to himself. "Come on, let's get going." He told his student as he started to move.

"I'm right behind you." Konohamaru told him as he followed. "Heh, there's no way you'll beat me this time, Naruto-Nii-chan."

"Heh, don't count me out just yet, Konohamaru." Naruto told him. "After all, I'm the one who taught you everything you know about the Sexy Jutsu."

Unbeknownst to the sensei-gakusei (teacher-student) duo, a familiar silver-haired kunoichi was watching them from high above. As soon as they left the area, Kazumi quietly emerged from her hiding spot, which was behind the tree's massive trunk, and stood on top of a thick branch. She watched the two in silence as they continued to walk farther into the thick forest. Shaking her head lightly, Kazumi couldn't help but to chuckle softly at the two as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"_Heh, they just love to underestimate me. They honestly believed I wouldn't figure out what they're up to._" She thought to herself as she lightly shrugged her shoulders. "_Hmm, oh well. What can you do?_"

Knowing that Captain Yamato and Kakashi will be ready to head out soon, Kazumi turned around and jumped forward, heading in the opposite direction and back towards the campsites to prepare for the upcoming mission to the Land of Iron.


	26. The Commencement Of The Five Kage Summit

_**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Sorry for the long period in between updates. I'm currently (back) in school and most of my free time is being taken up by either homework and studying for quizes that we have nearly every single week. Trust me, its a bit stressful. But don't worry, I'm not going to quit until I finish. I made a promise and I will keep, no matter what! ^_^ In advance, sorry for any mistakes. I'll go back in and fixed them later.**_

_**Also... I do plan on updating more than one chapter next time, so look out for that. *Whenever I get it typed and ready.* -mumbles.-**_

_**But enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter. P.S. There will be a question at the end. I could really use some feedback on a decision I need to make.**_

_**Thanks.**_

_**-Kazumi.**_

* * *

><p><em>Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami<em>

_Chapter Twenty-Five: __The Commencement Of The Five Kage Summit And Unexpected Meetings_

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

The journey to Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron) was basically a long and tedious one, however, because we were tailing the group of Kumogakure nin, our senses were kept on high alert. The last thing we wanted was to alert them of our presence and end up jeopardizing our mission altogether. As we traveled through the different countries, there was a significant change in the climate. At first it was just a slight chill in the air, but that soon changed as we drew closer towards our destination. It wasn't until we trekked deeper into the territory of Tetsu no Kuni that we felt the full brunt of the type of weather that resided throughout the land. Tetsu no Kuni was nothing more than an icy, snow-covered country with bone-chilling temperatures. To add onto the cold, the icy winds and flurries of snow were blowing directly into our faces and slightly through our cloaks as we jumped through the treetops.

With all things considered, it was a good thing we were wearing our cloaks in the first place. At least it was some type of protection against the cold. And come to think of it, the cold weather here reminded me of Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow). I know it's been awhile since I or the others have been there. Nearly half a decade to be exact, but I can still remember the country's freezing cold weather. While we continue to leap from branch to branch, Naruto suddenly lets out a loud sneeze. I guess the cold was really getting to him now. I couldn't blame him though, I was doing my best to ignore the cold as well, and sadly, I was failing.

"Shush." Captain Yamato tells him.

"Whoa. Boy it just got really cold all of a sudden." Naruto replies.

"Hey! We are on a stealth mission. So, shush." Captain Yamato tells him as he continues to hold one finger up to his mouth. He soon turns around and carries on with keeping track of the group of Kumogakure nin.

Not too long after things were seized by silence once more, Captain Yamato signals us to land. We do so and quickly hide behind a small rock formation, keeping our eyes fixated on the group. Within seconds, another group of Kumogakure nin arrives and lands before the group we've been tailing. There, we spot the Raikage of Kumogakure along with two more ninja, who I assumed were his advisors or guards. The two groups exchange a few words with one another when suddenly the blonde-haired male, who was standing next to the Raikage, turns his head towards our direction.

"Show yourselves you Hidden Leaf dogs!" he exclaims. Doing what he says, we all step out from our hiding spot with caution, revealing ourselves to the group of ninja. Leaping forward, we land before them.

"We need to talk, right now!" Naruto tells them.

"You actually tailed Samui." The blonde-haired male states quietly. "You guys are pretty impressive."

"But, but you…" the one named Omoi starts to say but was cut off by his loudmouth, rude, obnoxious teammate, Karui.

"How dare you, Naruto." She exclaims angrily with her eyes narrowed sharply. "You tailed us here? What's the big ideal?!"

"Hey boss," the older looking male with white hair says quietly. "That guy, the one standing there on the right, he's Kakashi Hatake."

"Come on, I know that much." The Raikage replies. "You're the Hokage's errand boy, Kakashi Hatake?" he asks.

"No sir. Today, I've come to ask a favor." Kakashi explains. "Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf would like to petition you."

"Naruto Uzumaki, huh?" The Raikage asks.

"I was hoping you could hear his supplication." Kakashi continues. The Raikage just stands there staring at us in silence.

"Don't you think this is a bit rude? To interrupt us on the way to the Summit without any prior notice at all?" The blonde-haired male asks.

"Yes, we're quite aware of that." Kakashi tells him.

"Enough of this." The Raikage states sternly. "Alright, you there boy. Start talking." He says as he directs his attention onto Naruto.

"It's Sasuke." Naruto says. "I want you to cancel the elimination of Sasuke Uchiha!" It was clear to see that Naruto's request causes a few of them to look at him in shock.

"Hey, Naruto." Omoi says. "This isn't really the time."

"Are you still going on about that?!" Karui asks as she raises her arm into the air.

"Pretty brave." The older white-haired ninja states.

"Just what are you talking about?" The blonde-haired male asks.

"I know what I'm asking may sound ridiculous to you, but this is the only way that I really know how to say it!" Naruto explains. "Sasuke is my friend! And I can't just stand around and watch my friend get killed! And besides, I don't want Leaf and Cloud ninja killing each other because of Sasuke. I don't want my friends or yours getting lost in their need for revenge."

After listening to Naruto, the Raikage doesn't say a word and just proceeds to move forward, walking pass Naruto. But before he could get away, Naruto turns on his heels and rushes to stand in front of him. But that doesn't stop the Raikage. He simply sidesteps Naruto and continues to move. Naruto rushes back towards the Raikage once more but this time he quickly bows before the Leader of Kumogakure before he could move again.

"Look, I'm begging you!" Naruto exclaims strongly. "I don't want us taking each other down for vengeance anymore!" The Raikage just ignores Naruto's plea and walks around him. "Sasuke… has always been all about vengeance. He's obsessed with it. It changed him. And it… drives you mad. It turns you into someone you don't even recognize. I don't want anyone else to become like Sasuke. I don't want the Leaf and Cloud to kill each other. And that's why…" Naruto just pauses in midsentence as he tries to fight back tears. He soon just collapses to the ground.

"No matter what, we will dispose of Sasuke." The Raikage tells him. "You all ought to hold your ground afterwards."

"That's right. You're a fool." Karui tells him.

"We're in a rush so sorry. Your time is up." the blonde-haired male adds.

"Lord Raikage, please." Captain Yamato pipes up. "The incident in which you tired to obtain the Hyῡga Byakugan is still unresolved on our side. The Hidden Leaf swallowed our tears of blood to avoid war. A war whose seeds you of the Cloud had sown. Because of those noble sacrifices, your people still exist. Do not forget that."

Kakashi quietly walks forward and stands beside Naruto, "Right here and now, this young shinobi, no matter how awkward, is bowing his head with respect and affection for the Cloud and Leaf. Village and Nation. So, Lord Raikage, as one of the five Kage. Tell me, what do you think of this?"

The Raikage slowly turns to look at Naruto and suddenly turns to face us completely, "Shinobi shouldn't lower their heads so easily!" he barks. "Action and power are the things a shinobi should respect! Concessions are forbidden in agreement between shinobi. The history of mankind is a history of war. Since the Three Great Ninja Wars, every nation has tried to obtain powerful ninjutsu. Those who are weak are trampled. That is the truth of the shinobi world."

"_Konohagakure and Kumogakure have always been enemies. So it was obvious that things weren't going to go well in the first place. However..._" I thought as I look over at Naruto's down form.

"We'll brand the Akatsuki as wanted criminals. Once we do, not only I but the whole world will hunt Sasuke down." The Raikage adds. "You bow your head for a criminal and beg mercy to keep your comrade safe. In the Shinobi world, THAT is not friendship! You Hidden Leaf brat, think more deeply on what it is you need to do. A shinobi world is not so indulgent as do suffer fools." He tells him. "Let's go!" he tells his fellow ninja as he walks away.

"Naruto, enough. Raise your head." Kakashi tells him as he kneels beside him. Naruto just clenches his right hand and slams it into the snow in anger. Looking back towards the group of Kumogakure nin, I quickly rush pass Naruto, Kakashi and Captain Yamato to catch up with them.

"Kazumi, wait!" I hear Captain Yamato yell. His call falls upon deaf ears as I continue to run towards the group. Before long, I was able to catch up to them. Stopping in my tracks, I stand a few feet away from them.

"Lord Raikage, please, if I may?" I ask. Surprisingly the Raikage stops, causing his group to do the same. But even though he stopped, he kept his back facing me the entire time.

"Ugh, not you again!"Karui gripes with disgust. "Don't you know when enough is enough?" She asks in an irritated tone as she points a finger at me. "It's over. You heard Lord Raikage. Sasuke Uchiha is a dead man! You hear me?! Dead!"

Ignoring Karui, I keep my attention locked firmly on the Raikage, "Lord Raikage, I understand that you would want nothing more than to hunt down Sasuke Uchiha and make him pay for what he's done to you and your village. But please, can you reconsider your decision just this once?" I ask.

"You can beg all you want, but it won't help. You hidden Leaf dogs have allowed your rouge ninja to roam freely for far too long." The blonde-haired male states. "And since you haven't done anything about it, it looks like we'll have to take care of the dirty work."

"I know it may seem that way, but that's not the case. It never was. We've been busy dealing with the other members of the Akatsuki as well as dealing with the issues concerning Uchiha." I explain. "Before I continue, there's something I want to address. Your two shinobi here, Karui and Omoi, told us that Sasuke was responsible for attacking your village and capturing your Jinchuriki, the one you know as Killer Bee."

"You better watch it there, kid." The dark-skinned, white haired male states in a stern tone, interrupting me in the process. "You're treading on some mighty thin ice there." He warns me.

"Listen here you brat! You and your group have wasting enough of our time as it is, so let me make this very clear for you. You can run your mouths and make up as many excuses as you want in order to protect Sasuke Uchiha." Karui yells. "But in the end, Lord Raikage isn't going to change his mind! Not now or ever!"

"Look, just stop it, would ya." Omoi tells me. "You'll just end up embarrassing yourself."

"Then what if I tell you that your Jinchuriki is alive as we speak!?" I ask, causing everyone but the Raikage to look at me with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Say what?!" gasps the blonde-haired male.

"That's a bold claim to make there, kid." The white-haired male adds.

"I'm well aware of that and I agree that it is, especially since its coming from someone like me." I tell them as I look over to the blonde-haired male. "What was that you called us? Hidden Leaf dogs, right?" I ask him. Looking away, I turn back towards the Raikage. "But I know for a fact that what I say is the truth."

"Then where's your proof?" The Raikage asks as he turns his head to look at me out the corner of his eye. "If what you say is true, then surely you have the physical evidence to support such a bold claim."

I just let out a soft sigh, "You may not believe this but…" I pause for a second to prepare myself for what I was about to tell them. "I know that the Eight-Tails Jinchuriki is alive because…"

"She knows because of her special and unique gift." Captain Yamato sudden pipes up, causing me to stop in midsentence. Glancing over my shoulder, I find Captain Yamato coming forth to stand beside me. "You see, Kazumi here has the ability to sense the chakra of Tailed Beasts, along with their Jinchuriki. If they have one, that is."

Receiving a quick look from Captain Yamato, I glance back towards the Raikage and his fellow ninja, "He's right." I state immediately. "For instance, I know that the Eight Tails is an Ushi-oni, and I assure you that both the tailed beast and the Jinchuriki are very much alive."

"If you can sense him, then tell us where he's hiding?" Karui snaps.

"I-I can't. Even though I can sense him, I can't pinpoint his exact location." I tell them. "Since I'm not familiar with the Tailed Beast or the holder, I can't easily find them. You see, when the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand was kidnapped, I was able to locate him because I know him and have a clear sense of his chakra. Plus, I have a stronger connection to him since I've been exposed to his Tailed Beast's chakra as well as."

"I've heard just about enough of this!" Lord Raikage exclaims. "Like Karui said, you Leaf brats would say and do just about anything in order to save the Uchiha. I've made up my mind. The Uchiha will be labeled as an international criminal along with the remaining members of the Akatsuki! He will be hunted down! And he will be eliminated either by me or by another ninja from a different nation!" And with that, Lord Raikage turns around and proceeds to move forward.

"But Lord Raikage…"

"That's enough! You heard Lord Raikage." The blonde-haired male snaps. "You've wasted more than enough of our time. So we're through talking to you Hidden Leaf dogs!" He soon turns around and moves to catch up with their leader.

"Hmpf" Karui huffs triumphantly as she turns to catch up with her group as well. I couldn't help but to growl silently to myself as I watched her walk away with an arrogant look on her face.

"_Why must Kumogakure nin have to be so freakin' stubborn to deal with?_" I thought to myself as I start clenching my hands tightly into fists.

"Kazumi, don't bother saying another word." Captain Yamato tells me as he places his hand gently on my shoulder. "You and Naruto both did what you could."

I just lower my head and stared vaguely at the footprints in the snow, "But it wasn't enough to get the Raikage to change his mind. Now was it?" I ask solemnly. "He's going to follow through with his plans and there's nothing we can do about it." Looking back, I see Naruto still lying on the ground. "_And there's no doubt Naruto is taking it pretty hard. I just hope he'll be alright._" I thought. "_Damn it, Uchiha. I really hope you are being controlled and not doing this because you want to._"

"We should find shelter and get out of the cold." Captain Yamato suggests as we turn to look back at Naruto and Kakashi. "It's been a long day. We all could use some time to rest up before we move out."

"Sounds like a good idea." I reply back.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

As soon the Kage of the Five Great Nations arrived to the Summit, they were all greeted by the leader of the Land of Iron, General Mifune. Without wasting any more time, they all gathered into one single room to start the meeting. General Mifune sat before the five Kage as his two bodyguards stood on either side of him. The Fifth Mizukage: Mei Terumi sat at the end of the table on his left. High above sat her advisors/guards: Ao and Chōjῡrō. Sitting next to her was the Fifth Kazekage: Gaara. Watching just above him were Kankurō and Temari. Next was Sixth Hokage Candidate: Danzō Shimura with Fῡ Yamanaka and Torune Aburame. The Third Tsuchikage: Ōnoki, sat beside him and he was joined by Akatsuchi and his granddaughter, Kurotsuchi. And lastly was the Fourth Raikage: A, and he was joined by C and Darui.

"Place your Kage headpieces before you." General Mifune told the Five Kage, in which they do so without saying a word. "You, the Five Kage, assemble here today in response to Lord Raikage's summons. I, Mifune, will preside over these proceedings. And now, let the Five Kage Summit commence!"

"Then allow me to begin." Gaara piped up. "Listen…" he began but was interrupted by the Third Tsuchikage, Ōnoki.

"Heh. My, my, how the Kage have changed." He said with a laugh. "To be named Kage at your young age is quite impressive, Lord Kazekage. Yet despite your father's obviously brilliant guidance, it seems that he hasn't taught you any etiquette."

"Yes, probably." Gaara replied in an uninterested tone. "That's why I was chosen as Kazekage."

Ōnoki just bursts out into a fit of laughter at the Kazekage's comment, "You cheeky young rascal." He told him.

"Lord Tsuchikage, please do not interrupt anymore." The Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi, told him. She soon turned her attention onto Gaara. "Please continue, Lord Kazekage."

With that Gaara explain to the Kage how he was a former Jinchuriki and how the Akatsuki captured him, successfully extracting the Tailed Beast from him, thus killing him. This is the reason why he considers the Akatsuki as an extremely dangerous group. He continued by pointing out that he request aid from the other nations and that only the previous Hokage was the only one to help.

"Jinchuriki from all your nations have been taken." He continued. "To collaborate at this point is simply too little too late."

Ōnoki just grunts harshly, "The Five Great Nations' Hidden Villages can't afford to alert others that their Jinchuriki were taken. It's an embarrassment! Covert rescue and recovery is the norm. No one seeks aid from other lands when Jinchuriki disappear."

"Appearances and status. Such foolish, outdated, concepts." Gaara told him.

"Setting aside whether those beliefs are outdated or not, I will acknowledge that as Mizukage, I reframed from acting on this issue." Mei explained. "However, I don't believe that having our Tailed Beasts stolen has cause for immediate alarm. After all, it still takes significant skill, knowledge and time to achieve control over them."

"A Jinchuriki needs to mature along with their Tailed Beast to adapt to it. And even then, control remains difficult. It's not a simple task." Ōnoki pointed out. "Wouldn't you agree with that, Lord Kazekage?"

"Very few have achieved control over Tailed Beasts." Danzō piped up, speaking for the first time. "Madara Uchiha and First Hokage: Senju Hashirama. And of course the Fourth Mizukage: Yagura. As well as Lord Raikage's brother, Killer Bee." Danzō explained. "However…" Before he could continue….

"Enough of this nonsense!" The Raikage yelled as he slammed his fist into the desk with enough force to create a hole within the wood itself. This action causes the advisors of the Kage to jump to the aid of their leaders, creating a stalemate in the process.

"Hmm. This summit is a place of discourse." Mifune told them. "So please reframe from anymore behavior that lacks civility."

"Stand down, Fῡ. Torune." Stated Danzō, causing the two to step out of the fighting stances.

"You too, Kankurō. Temari." Added Gaara.

"Aō. Chōjῡrō. It's alright." Assured Mei.

"Yes ma'am." Replied Aō.

Ōnoki simply moved his head, gesturing to his advisors to head back up to their seats. Akatsuki and Kurotsuchi simply nod and do as they were told. Meanwhile the Raikage removed his fist from the broken desk and fell back into his seat, crossing his arms in the process as he released a loud grunt. The advisors all returned to their seats so that the summit could continue.

"Now let's continue our discussion." Mifune told them.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

After departing the area where we met the Raikage, we trekked farther into Tetsu no Kuni and eventually find ourselves entering a small size town with an Inn within the vicinity. Wasting little time, we checked into the Inn and made our way to our rooms. We decided that Naruto and Captain Yamato would share one room while Kakashi and I shared the other. While Naruto and I got settled in our rooms, Kakashi and Captain Yamato went off somewhere to talk. There was no doubt in my mind that the two were talking about what had occurred, as well as, what would be our next move. I wouldn't be surprised if our next move was to return back to the village as soon as possible.

Moments after I was finished getting settled, I walked over to the window and took a seat. Sitting my elbow on the windowsill, I place my chin inside my hand and just stared out the window in silence. Snow was still falling at a steady place, covering the old snow and the footprints with fresh new snow. As I watch the snowflakes dance freely from the dark clouds above, I couldn't help but recall the recent events as I played them over and over inside my head. And once again, the anger I was feeling earlier quickly returned, causing a low growl to build up within my throat.

"_I swear that Raikage is such an arrogant hot-head. Why on earth did I actually believe_ _that if I told him that his Jinchuriki was still alive, he would change his mind about eliminating Uchiha? I knew it wouldn't be that easy!_" I continued as I mentally face-palmed myself. "_Honestly, I should have known. It was obvious that neither one of them were going to see our way of things to begin with._"

"_**Don't beat yourself up on this, Pup." Kiyiya tells me. "What you did back there was better than just standing there doing nothing. You probably would have felt more regret if you didn't do anything at all."**_

"_Hm. Yeah, you're right about that._" I reply back as I close my eyes for a second to think. "_But you know something? I really feel like going after that red-haired, amber-eyed chick just so I can punch her one good time in the jaw. Maybe that will make me feel a little better._"

"_**Yeah, about that, Pup. Don't let that arrogant, obnoxious, loudmouth kunoichi from Kumogakure get to you." She says in a stern tone. "You and I both know that she isn't worth the time or energy."**_

"_Hmpf. I really should have punched her when I had the chance._" I mumble quietly to myself.

"_**Listen, that girl is the least of your concerns." Kiyiya quickly states. "You should be focusing on the things that matter. Things like helping out with the reconstruction once we return back to Konoha and your training so you can deal with the final members of the Akatsuki. These should be your top priority."**_

"_I know and you're absolutely right, Kiyiya._" I tell her as I lean backwards. Once I was lying flat on the floor, I place my hands behind my head and just stare up at the ceiling. "_It looks like we have no other choice but to worry about Sasuke at another time. But since he's associated with the Akatsuki, there's no doubt we'll be crossing paths again._"

"_**You never know, it could happen sooner than you think." She adds.**_

"Mm-hm." I hum quietly. "_Today has been filled with nothing more than disappointments, especially for Naruto._" I thought. "_He hasn't uttered a single word since we got here, and I can't help but to worry about him._"

"_**Just give him his space." Kiyiya tells me. "There's no doubt that what happened earlier affected him. He probably just needs time to think things over. I'm sure he'll talk once he's ready to do so."**_

I just nod my head in agreement. As I continue to enjoy the silence around me, it was suddenly interrupted by the sound of light knocking against my door. "Hm? Come in." I call out in a low tone of voice.

Seconds later, I hear the door slide open. Parting my eyes slightly, I glance towards the door to see Kakashi and Captain Yamato entering the room. Kakashi just had the same lazy look he always has, but as for Captain Yamato, he looked a bit more serious. That's when a thought hit me. Captain Yamato was either here to address what had happened back there with the Raikage, or, he was going to address the fact that I was going to reveal the truth to the Kumogakure leader that I was the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki. Heck, to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if he came to address both subjects.

"Kazumi, we need to talk." Captain Yamato tells me, his tone mimicking the expression on his face. Yeah, he was dead serious.

"_Oh boy. Well, I can't say I didn't see this coming._" I thought as I lifted myself off the floor, shifting into a comfortable sitting position. "Okay? What do we need to talk about, Captain Yamato?" I ask nonchalantly, making sure he had my undivided attention.

"We need to discuss what you were planning to do back there." he tells me. "You do realize that any and all information on the Ten Tails and you being its Jinchuriki is an S-rank secret? It's not known to the villagers of our own village, not even the Sixth Hokage Candidate, Danzō."

"Yes, I know. I'm also well aware of the fact that only a selected few know." I tell him. "However, there's a chance that a few villagers and fellow shinobi have learned of the secret since I had to transform during Pein's invasion. And if so, I don't know how many actually know."

"Well, be that as it may, the other Hidden Villages, excluding the Hidden Sand of course, are still in the dark about it. So why on earth would you relay this information to the Raikage of Kumogakure?" he asks. "Do you have any idea what could've happened if you had done so?"

"Sorry Captain Yamato, but I couldn't just stand there and do nothing." I tell him in a firm tone. "Naruto was trying his best to get the Raikage to reconsider his decision. And at that moment in time, I could only think of one way that may help us succeed in our mission. I knew it was a big risk to take, but I was willing to do so. In addition to that, I was also ready for whatever consequences awaited the choice I made."

"Wait a minute. Are you sure about that, Kazumi?" Captain Yamato asks. Folding my arms against my chest, I just nod my head to answer his question. "You are willing to let the whole world know that you're the Ten Tails' Jinchuriki if it meant Sasuke would no longer be labeled as an International criminal?"

I nod my head firmly once more, "Yes, that's right. However, it would be more for Naruto's benefit than Uchiha's." I answer bluntly. "I know for a fact that Naruto will take a beating for Uchiha's sake instead of selling him out, however, I haven't a clue as to how far he will actually go for him, which worries me intensely. And as a member of Team 7, I cannot continue allowing Naruto to keep doing this alone. He needs to know that his teammates have his back, no matter what he decides. And that he can also depend on us if need be."

"Kazumi, be that as it may, Jinchuriki from other nations are kept a secret from one another for a reason, and you're no exception." He explains. "These rules were created when the Hidden Villages were founded, and they are the rules we continue to follow to this day. In addition to this, it's known that the Hidden Leaf has authority over the strongest Tailed Beast of them all, the Nine Tails and only the Nine Tails. If words gets out that we have two Tailed Beasts, especially one that is _stronger_ than the Nine Tails, then there's no doubt that conflict will proceed afterwards."

"What Yamato is trying to say is; we know your heart was in the right place and you were trying your best to protect your teammates, however, you have to be careful." Kakashi explains. "We have no idea how the Raikage would've acted if he had found out that important piece of information. Especially since we've been keeping it a secret for nearly two decades."

"You know Kakashi; you can be too lenient sometimes." Captain Yamato tells him in a straightforward tone. Kakashi just shrugs his shoulders in a uninterested manner.

Sighing lightly, I continue to stare at the two Jounin that stood before me. "Look, I get it, alright. I nearly screwed up big time. But I honestly didn't know what else to do." I explain to them. "I figured that if the Raikage heard that his Jinchuriki was alive and well, he would at least think about changing his decision. And unfortunately for us, he didn't."

"Well don't give in just yet. We know that Sasuke won't go down without a fight, so we still may have a chance to stop him before the other nations can do so." Kakashi tells me. "We just have to stay optimistic. Okay?"

"Yeah, just stay optimistic." I repeat silently to myself. "_Easier said than done, Kakashi._" I thought as I glance over my shoulder. Looking over at the window, I noticed that the snow was falling much faster than before. "_I wonder… How are the others taking the news about Uchiha?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View, Konohagakure:<strong>

Back within the Hidden Leaf, Sakura and Shizune were inside Lady Hokage's personal tent, hoping that her condition had improved. But sadly it hasn't. The last surviving member of the Legendary Sannin was still unresponsive, but at least her condition hadn't deteriorated any farther, which was a good thing for the two medical nin.

"_If only Lady Tsunade would wake up from her coma. I know she'll fix this whole mess with Sasuke._" Sakura thought to herself.

"Sakura." Shizune said quietly as she noticed the solemn look on the pinkette's face. Shizune could tell that Sakura had a million things running through her mind at that very moment.

"Excuse me." A familiar voice called out. When the opening of the tent was moved, they both saw Sai walking in.

"Oh, Sai." Sakura said.

"Sakura, we have to talk." Sai told her, his voice was firm and serious. With that, Sai began explaining to Sakura what had happened between Naruto and the Kumogakure nin they've encountered a few days earlier.

"He did what?" Sakura asked.

"That's right. In order to protect Sasuke, he took all of her abuse." Sai continued. "But he never sold out Sasuke. Not only that, in order to prevent you from worrying, he asked me to keep it quiet."

"Naruto…"

"And now, he's on his way to ask the Raikage to pardon Sasuke." Sai added.

"What?!" Shizune gasped. "Why would he be so reckless? Wasn't Kakashi with him?"

"I doubt that would've stopped him." Sai told her honestly. "Kakashi sensei believes in Naruto. Even if it's a long shot, Kakashi wants to give him a chance."

"_If Lady Tsunade had been there, she would've done the same thing._" Shizune thought.

"Sakura, recently I was assigned to Team Kakashi to take Sasuke's place. So I still don't know all of you pretty well. And I'm not good with emotions." Sai explained to her. "Although…"

At that point, Sai explained to Sakura how Naruto told him that he couldn't tell Sakura how he felt because he wasn't able to keep his promise.

"I don't know what promise he made to you, however, even I am able to see that Naruto's in love with you!" Sai exclaimed strongly.

It was that comment that Sakura started to focus on how Naruto acted around her when they were younger. Even up to now. At first, she thought that it was just a simple crush. But as she thought about it, she realized that it was much more than that. From the way he acted in order to get her to notice him, she couldn't believe how she didn't notice it sooner. He even knew how much she loved and care for Sasuke and that was one reason he made that promise to her. As the memories of Naruto telling her that he would keep his promise flashed through her mind, tears had exited her eyes and were now flowing down her cheeks.

"Sakura." Shizune called out quietly, only for the pinkette to shake her head, telling her not to say another word.

"Seems Naruto has shouldered the burden of his promise to you." Sai concluded. "And plans to for the rest of his life. I don't know what you said to Naruto, but it's really no different then what was done to me. it's like a curse mark. It's obvious that Sasuke is making Naruto suffer. But I think you maybe too."

"Wait a minute." Shizune piped up. "Naruto genuinely wants to rescue Sasuke. It's not just because of his promise to Sakura. Don't you think that's true?"

"Yes, I totally agree with you." Sai told her. "But, both Sakura and I, and everyone else rely on Naruto too much. I've been watching Naruto lately, and I think I've figured out what he's feeling. Its sadness. And then, when I think about Sasuke, I get a burning feeling in my gut. And I've come to know that that's anger. So for Naruto's sake, as well as that of the Hidden Leaf, we must not rely solely on Naruto anymore. We have to take action ourselves. Sasuke is…"

"Sai is right." a new voice states. Glancing to the entrance of the tent, the group found Shikamaru stepping in.

"Shikamaru." Shizune said as that said individual walked further into the tent.

"We're not kids anymore. We need to stop the Akatsuki and then, we have to stop Sasuke." Shikamaru told them. "I came here to talk to Team Seven's members and to get their consent."

"Consent? Please don't tell me that…" Shizune asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Shikamaru answered. "We can't allow a war to break out between the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Cloud because of Sasuke. Let me try to put it another way. Just hear me out. If the Hidden Cloud did kill Sasuke, there's no way that you, or Ino, or Kazumi and especially Naruto, will let it be. And if any of you were to lash out recklessly and get killed by Cloud ninja, Neither I, or Chōji, or Inoichi, Kakashi or your parents will just sit still. We'll go out and avenge you. And before you know it, we will be in the middle of a full out war. And from what we learned, they've already labeled Sasuke as an international criminal. The hatred will continue to grow if Sasuke remains associated with the Akatsuki. So I believe it's time for the Hidden Leaf to deal with Sasuke ourselves. You understand what I'm saying, right Sakura?"

Sakura just stood there with her head lowered. Fresh tears were escaping her eyes as they slid down her face, eventually ending up falling to the floor. The pink-haired medic continued to remain silent, as if the simple task of speaking had become foreign to her.

"That's why I want your consent." Shikamaru concluded. "Sakura, will you…"

"Shikamaru. Please, just don't." Sakura said, interrupting her fellow Chῡnin. "Don't say… anything more."

"I'm sorry, Sakura. But regardless of what your answer is, I'm going to have to act to protect the Leaf's future." He told her. "I'll talk to Naruto and Kazumi about this as well. Where are they right now?"

"Naruto is gone." Sai answered. "He, along with Kazumi, Kakashi sensei and Captain Yamato went to the Land of Iron to meet with the Raikage."

"What?! He's willing to go that far?" Shikamaru asked. "Well, I should have known that this whole thing was going to be a drag."

"I want to be the one to talk to Naruto." Sakura told them, causing them to look at her in disbelief. "Since he's the fool that fell for me, I want to do it. Let me take on that role." Shikamaru just nodded his head in agreement. "_I'm the one who caused Naruto the most pain. I'm always messing up. Just one failure after another. I don't want to make any more mistakes. I don't want to fail!_" She thought privately to herself. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi Point of View:<strong>

When Kakashi and Captain Yamato left, the room was recaptured by silence once more and I was left to my own thoughts. However, it was short lived when I found myself being pulled out of them when out of nowhere….

"Go to Hell!" I hear Naruto exclaim.

Soon after that, the entire building began to shake violently, as if a bomb had suddenly went off. What made matters worse was that the explosion came from the room over, Naruto and Captain Yamato's room. Jumping to my feet, I run out of my room and head to Naruto's to see if he was okay and to find out what the heck was going on. Sliding the door open, I find Naruto standing in a ready position as he faced the newly created hole that early consumed his entire room. Looking to my right, I found the reason why Naruto was looking so tense. There, standing on the roof of the Inn, was none other than the masked Akatsuki Lord Fourth told us could be the one pulling the Akatsuki's strings.

Before we could make a move, a pillar of wood appears and wraps tightly around the masked man's body. Several more pillars sudden shoot from out of nowhere. Acting on pure instinct, Naruto and I both look away in an attempt to shield our eyes. As we uncover our eyes, we look forward to find Captain Yamato on the other side of the newly formed wall, crouched down in a ready position. At the same time, Kakashi was standing behind the masked man with a charged lightning blade aimed and ready.

"Naruto. Kazumi. You two just stay put." Captain Yamato orders.

"Should have figured, Kakashi of the Sharingan. You're quick." The masked man tells him in a calm tone.

"We won't let you get your hands on Naruto and Kazumi that easily, Madara Uchiha." Kakashi tell him, his tone firm and serious.

"You did hear what I just said, didn't you?" Madara asks. "There are no attacks that exist that work against Madara Uchiha."

"Even if you were erasing yourself, or this is just an astral projection, you'll still have to manifest physically to take Naruto and Kazumi." Captain Yamato points out. "Otherwise you can't actually take them. I'll wait for that moment." He adds as he causes more pillars of wood to rise higher. "You're in my territory now."

"Well, I never imagine this to be easy." Madara states with a slight chuckle. "I will admit I have a plan in mind. But at this moment, I'm only here to talk."

"Talk?" Kakashi asks.

"That's right. I want to know what you did to make Nagato betray me, Naruto." Madara says to Naruto. "You sparked my interest."

"I don't care about what you want!" Naruto snaps back. "What are you planning to do with Sasuke? Come on, tell me!"

"Sasuke, huh?" Madara repeats. "Very well then. I'll tell you about the man who's been steeped to his very marrow, this shinobi's world's hatred and resentment. The story of Sasuke Uchiha. But Sasuke's story cannot be told without also telling Itachi's. So first I'll tell you the truth about Itachi."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View, Five Kage Summit:<strong>

Back at the summit, the conversation between the Five Kage and Mifune of the Land of Iron was interrupted by a strange, milky-white, plant-like creature that just popped out of the ground before the ground. The creature was no doubt a strange one. Not only was his appearance weird, but the manner in which he talked was just as strange. Before the Akatsuki member could get away, the Raikage is quick to act and catches the creature by his neck.

"Where is Sasuke now? Answer me!" The Raikage stated in a demanding tone.

"Well…. since you left me with no choice, I'll give you a little hint." The Akatsuki told him. But before he could utter another word, the Raikage kills him by snapping him neck.

"Cee, begin." The Raikage told his advisor with the blonde hair.

"Sir." He answered and quickly performed a single hand sign.

"You didn't have to kill him, you know." Lady Mizukage told him. "If we restrained and interrogated him, we may have obtained useful Intel on the Akatsuki."

"It wouldn't work." Gaara told her. "No one in the Akatsuki has ever talked. They all are completely devoted."

Seeing the situation turning, Mifune orders his men to find Sasuke as well as order a Number Two Battle Ready State Alert. Moments after the order was given, Cee alerts the Raikage about finding Sasuke's location. Not wasting any time, the Raikage orders Aō of the Mist to keep an eye on Danzō while he and his men go after the Uchiha. Then instead of using the door, the Raikage punches straight through the wall and runs out of the room.

"I'm sorry about the desk and the wall there." Darui, the other advisor of the Raikage, told Mifune as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hey, Darui. Quit yapping and let's go already." Cee told him teammate as he rushed out the room to catch up with their leader. After apologizing, Darui quickly does the same.

It was clear that the new objective for the Raikage, his advisors and the Samurai who were all attending the Summit was plain and simple. Hunt Sasuke Uchiha down and don't let him get away.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

"That's a lie!" Naruto yells as he slams his clench fist onto the wood pillar before him. "You're making all of that up!"

"You can't be serious." I mutter. "You actually expect us to believe what you're telling us?"

"It can't be. It can't." Captain Yamato says quietly.

"Tch. Your jokes aren't funny." Kakashi tells Madara. "Who'd believe a story like that?"

"I'm not lying. Everything I said about Itachi is true." Madara replies back. "He died for Sasuke and for the Hidden Leaf Village as well."

"It doesn't make sense. If what you say is true, then Sasuke knows it." Kakashi concludes. "Then why would he ever help the Akatsuki? I would think he would return to the Hidden Leaf to carry on Itachi's will."

"Hmpf. As Sasuke's teacher and as his friends, you all assume that you know his true feelings." Madara states. "But you couldn't be more in the dark. He's the real thing, a true avenger."

"You made him that way." Naruto exclaims. "Didn't you?!"

"No. It wasn't me." Madara answers. "Sasuke chose this path all on his own."

"You're a liar." Naruto growls. "That's not true."

"I took a gamble on whether he would take on Itachi's will or seek revenge against the Hidden Leaf. He chose vengeance." Madara continues. "That means he's one of my kind. Sasuke's goal now is to reap vengeance upon the Hidden Leaf for what they did to Itachi and to the entire Uchiha clan."

"Why?" Naruto asks. "Why would he? How did this whole thing turn into such a big mess? Why did he decide to choose revenge?"

"It couldn't be helped." Madara tells him. "It's the Uchiha Clan's blood-soaked destiny of hate. It's a curse that's been passed down through the ages."

"A curse? What do you mean?" I ask.

"It's a curse of hatred that began generations ago with the father of all shinobi, The Sage of the Six Paths." Madara explains.

"Sage of the Six Paths?" Kakashi repeats. "But that's nothing but a myth. The Rinnegan was simply a random mutation. That's all."

"But myths are often based on the truth." Madara tells him in a matter-of-fact tone. "The Sage of the Six Paths taught Ninshu, the Shinobi Creed, and tried to foster world peace. But his end came before he could fulfill his dream. The Sage bequeathed his will and also his teachings tow his two children, both sons. The oldest son had been born with the Sage's eyes, granting him chakra powers and mental energy. He knew strength was necessary for peace. The younger son had been born with the gift of the Sage's body, granting him stamina and physical energy. He knew love was necessary for peace. On his deathbed, the Sage chose a single successor. His decision created the eternal curse of hatred that has continued for generations."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asks.

"The Sage decided to chose not the older brother who sought strength, but the younger brother who sought love. And made the second son his successor." Madara answers. "The firstborn, who had long expected to follow in his father's footsteps, could not accept this decision and declared war against his brother. The descendants of these two brothers continued to fight one another throughout the ages. And eventually the descendants of the older brother came to be known as the Uchiha while the descendants of the younger brother were known as the Senju."

"Senju… You mean the clan of the First Hokage?" Kakashi asks.

"That' right." Madara answers. "I have met Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage; in battle many, many times… Naruto Uzumaki. I can tell that you hold Senju's Will of Fire within you. Senju and Uchiha, Will of Fire and hatred, Naruto and Sasuke…"

"_So he's saying that because of the conflict between the two brothers, Naruto and Sasuke will eventually fight one another._" I thought.

"Sasuke has shouldered the entire burden of Uchiha hatred and plans to ram that curse of hatred deep into the world. That hate is his strongest weapon… his friend… and the true source of his power. That is Sasuke's Ninja Way! Either you two meet or I throw him at you, the battle will happen. And I will allow Sasuke to prove his heritage as an Uchiha."

"If that's your primary goal, then exactly why are you collecting the Tailed Beasts?" Kakashi asks. "We know you want the Ten Tails, but what's your true objective?"

"Yes, reviving the Ten Tails is part of my true objective. However, the rest, I'll tell you under more fitting circumstances." He answers. "It was fun…. chatting with you all. Later." With that, Madara using his ability to warp his entire body, disappearing within seconds.

"He's gone." Kakashi tells us.

"But like he said, this won't be the last we'll see of him." Captain Yamato reminds us.

"_I swear, the situation just continues to get even more complicated by the day._" I thought. "_And I have a feeling that things are going to get worse before they even begin to get any better._"

* * *

><p><strong>Question: The Fourth Great Ninja War Arc is coming up soon. Should I have Kazumi join the war early with the Shinobi Alliance (place her in a division and which one) or later on with Naruto and Bee? I could really use your feedback. Either leave your answer in a review or PM me. Again, thanks. ^_^<strong>


	27. True Intentions Revealed

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Its been nearly three months since I posted a chapter. My bad. I swear my school work had my undivided attention and having a quiz every week didn't help much either. But I have some time before I have to start my next semester of classes, so I'm going to try and post as many chapters as I can. So enjoy these two chapters for now. Just know that I'll be working hard on the others. (Also, please forgive me is there are any spelling/grammar errors. Its five in the morning as I edit this.**

**I really appreciate your patience with me, so thanks again.**

**Kazumi.**

* * *

><p><em>Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami<em>

_Chapter Twenty-Six: True Intentions Revealed, False Confessions Made And Plans Set In Motion_

**Normal Point of View:**

Back at the Summit, things were heating up as the Raikage, along with his advisors/guards Cee and Darui, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro fought against Sasuke, who had activated his Susanoo in order to keep his opponents from gaining the upper hand. In order to escape the group, Sasuke focused his attention on the pillars around them, which in the end, caused the ceiling to collapse on top of them. With the group of Cloud and Sand Shinobi, along with a few Samurai, covered in debris and concrete, Sasuke took off with Karin to search for Danzō. Within a matter of minutes, Sasuke entered the room that was occupied by the Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Hokage candidate and the leader of Tetsu no Kuni, along with their respected advisors/guards. They all glanced up to find the last Uchiha standing on the ceiling, glaring down the very man who made his brother suffer.

Noticing Sasuke's attention was locked firmly on Danzō, Mifune took the opportunity to attack. With his sword drawn, Mifune jumped into the air and prepared to strike Sasuke. But before Mifune's sword could hit its mark, Sasuke brought his lightning chakra infused blade to block the Samurai's attack. Thanks to the distraction Mifune created, Danzō and his guards took the chance to escape the room and make a run for it. Seeing this, Aō quickly takes off after them. Sasuke and Karin were about to take off to follow them, but a wave of lava, which just appeared from out of nowhere, caused the two to freeze in their tracks. The hot, molten rock soon hardens, sealing up the hole that the Raikage created earlier. Turning around, Sasuke found that the lava came from none other than the Mizukage, Mei Terumi.

"You Akatsuki have tramped all over the Hidden Mist and manipulated the Fourth Mizukage." She told him in a calm tone as she wiped away the remaining lava from the corners of her mouth. "And yet, when I look at you closely, you Uchiha really are quite handsome indeed."

"Do not interfere!" Sasuke growled as he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Oh. Too bad, such a fine man, what a waste." She added as she stood from her seat. "But at least, I get to give you a kiss that will melt you away."

"WHAT?! A KISS!?" Karin shouted out loud in horror. "Who and what are you, you witch?! And quit making eyes at him, you old bag!"

Lady Mizukage certainly didn't like the things Karin said to her, for she was staring the young kunoich down with such malice that the corners of her mouth had started to twitch. "Lord Tsuchikage, if you're not going to participate, then please, just keep your head down." She told him while performing a series of hand signs.

The Tsuchikage just let out a soft chuckle while Lady Mizukage fired another wave of lava, this one aimed straight at Sasuke and Karin. Acting quickly, Sasuke activated his Susanoo once more while Karin is thrown off to the side. Lord Tsuchikage and his advisor found themselves standing on the ceiling in order to avoid the Mizukage's attack. Hot steam surrounded Sasuke, but that didn't bother him at all. Once the wave of lava had dissipated, Mei called Chōjῡrō to attack. With his weapon drawn, Chōjῡrō channeled his chakra through his weapon and attacked Sasuke. His attack was strong enough to slam Sasuke straight through the lava harden wall and into the next room. Mei rushed out to block the only exit left. Once it was sealed off, she and Sasuke were trapped within the small section of hallway.

"And now it's just the two of us." Mei told Sasuke as she stood before the wall of lava as it hardens. "That wall next to you, I sealed up that doorway when I launched my first attack against you earlier. This room is now completely sealed off. There's nowhere to run." She added. "I can use three chakra natures, fire, water and earth. So I actually possess two Kekkei Genkai. **Vapor Style: Solid Fog Jutsu.**"

As the fog filled the room, Sasuke was about to lunge out and attack, however, as soon as that strange fog touched him, he found himself falling to his knees. In addition to this, the fog had started to cause his Susanoo to melt in the process. He knew if he didn't think of something fast, there was no doubt that he would be done for.

"It seems you got roughed up pretty badly by Lord Raikage earlier." Mei pointed out. "But I have no intent of saving you. I'll admit to you that it does leave quite a pain in my heart to see such a handsome man melt away. But you must die."

As Mei prepared to end Sasuke, a strange white substance on her arm and shoulder suddenly sprung to life and began spreading across her body. It wasn't just happening to her, but it was happening to Chōjῡrō, the Tsuchikage and his advisor, Mifune and his guards as well. They soon realized that the cause of this came from the white creature they had encountered earlier. So it seemed that he wasn't killed by the Raikage after all. White Zetsu began to absorb chakra from Mei, giving it to Sasuke. With his chakra recharged, Sasuke summoned his Susanoo once more and crashed through the wall to reenter the room.

Once he freed himself of White Zetsu, the Tsuchikage set his sights onto Sasuke. Then without any hesitation, his activated one of his Jutsu and aimed it straight at Sasuke. Before he had time to react, Sasuke found himself trapped within a translucent cube with a small orb of white light in the center.

"**Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!"** Lord Tsuchikage exclaimed, causing the cube to light up completely. As the light dissipated, a cloud of smoke had formed within the Jutsu. But once that too was gone, there was no sign of Sasuke. He had disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

"There's absolutely no trace left of him." Kakashi tells us as he jumps back into the destroyed room.

"Transportation Jutsu. It's really quite troublesome." Captain Yamato adds as he draws back the pillars of wood.

"Kakashi sensei. All that stuff he told us." Naruto starts.

"Just be careful. Take it with a grain of salt." Captain Yamato tells him.

"But if what he said is true, then Sasuke is…" Naruto continues.

"Naruto. I know how you feel, but be patient. For now, we need to keep what Madara said in complete confidence between the four of us." Kakashi tells him. "It must stay secret. We're in the middle of rebuilding the village, and can't afford any more chaos and confusion. Besides, until we check the facts, we can't trust Madara. We need to keep this quit, especially you, Naruto."

"Understood." I say quietly.

"Yeah, I got it." Naruto tells him.

I could tell that the information we received from Madara about Sasuke was no doubt bothering Naruto to no end. And if his tense attitude, as well as the way he was clenching his fist, wasn't any indication of that, then the look he currently had in his eyes was definitely a dead giveaway. Because of this, I was becoming even more worried about him and his mindset. After all, Naruto is an unpredictable individual and has been such as long as I've known him.

"_Naruto..._" I thought solemnly.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

Moments after the Tsuchikage cancelled out his Jutsu, Lord Raikage, Cee, Darui, Lord Kazekage, Temari and Kankuro all rushed back into the room, hoping to find the Uchiha there. Unfortunately for them, they didn't. Before long, Lady Mizukage joined the others as she reentered the room.

"Tsuchikage, where is Sasuke?" Lord Raikage asked him.

"I turned that brat into dust." Tsuchikage answered in a satisfied tone.

"How dare you?! I wanted to take him down." The Raikage growled. "You had no right to do that!"

"And you'll still get to have a go at it, Raikage." A new voice stated, catching the Raikage's attention, as well as the others. Suddenly a swirling vortex appeared, a body forming seconds afterwards. It was none other than the Masked Man of the Akatsuki. "My name is Madara Uchiha." He told them.

As Madara stood on the desk, everyone saw Sasuke hanging over his shoulder. It would seem that the Tsuchikage's attack didn't kill him after all. But that was the least of their worries, especially the Raikage. Now they had a new threat that caught their attention. The individual that stood before them, who called himself Madara Uchiha.

"I'm here to explain something to you all." He continued. "And once you've understand it, I'll ask you a question."

"What is it?" Lord Raikage asked.

"It's about my plan." Madara answered. "Project Tsuki no Me."

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

"Look at that! Just look at what you've done!" The Inn keeper yells. "That's why I can't stand shinobi!" As the owner continues to yell at Kakashi and Captain Yamato for nearly destroying his Inn completely, a couple of Samurai started to gather around the area.

"Sorry, please forgive us." Captain Yamato tells him as he bows respectively to the keeper. "I'll repair it myself, I promise."

"That Inn keeper doesn't sound too happy about there being a large gaping hole in one of his Inns." I say quietly as I continue to look down at Kakashi, Captain Yamato and the small group of Samurai. "It's a good thing we have Captain Yamato's with us, don't ya think?" I ask Naruto as I turn back around to look at him. When I did, I saw a faraway look in his eyes. "Naruto?" I ask cautiously, but Naruto just remains silent, lost in his thoughts. "Naruto, don't let what Madara said bother you." I tell him. "Like Captain Yamato said, take it with a grain of salt. Besides, we don't have enough evidence to prove that what he said is true."

"It's also true that we don't have enough evidence to prove that he's not lying either." Naruto says, finally breaking his silence. "That's why in order to get to the bottom of this; the only thing left to do is to ask him myself." He adds.

"Ask him yourself? You mean Sasuke, don't you?" I ask as I close my eyes in thought. "Hmm. Well, that might just answer a few things. However, in order for you to do that, you're going to have to find him first, right?" Opening my eyes, I glance over to my left to find Naruto looking at me. "If that's the case, then it looks like we're going to be away from Konoha just a little bit longer then."

"Huh? You're going to come along too?" Naruto asks, sounding a bit shocked.

"Well of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" I ask him. " I want to get to the bottom of this just as much as you do. And besides, I have a feeling that this reunion may turn out the same way the last one did. If not worse. So better safe than sorry." I add. "_I'm not sure about this, but maybe if Naruto does get a chance to talk to Sasuke, then it might help calm him down a bit. But then again, it could fire him up even more. Ultimately, I won't find out without taking a chance and just maybe, I'll find the answer to my own questions in the process._" I thought privately to myself.

"Alright, then there's no time to waste." Naruto tells me as he brings his legs up to sit Indian style. "I'll see if I can locate him with Sage Mode."

"Right." I reply back.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View, Summit:<strong>

"It seems that Cee was right. The Hokage has indeed fled." Lord Raikage stated.

"Yep, and all thanks to Sasuke." Lord Tsuchikage added.

Just as the Tsuchikage finished his sentence, the Raikage activated his lightning armor and flew towards Madara at blinding speed. But sadly, his attack missed and he ended up crashing into the wall right behind the masked man. As the Raikage pulled himself out of the wall, Madara used his Sharingan to warp Sasuke into another dimension, one where the Kage wouldn't be able to reach him.

"Return Sasuke right now!" Lord Raikage demanded.

"That… will depend on your response to what I'm about to tell you." Madara replied.

"Just calm down, Raikage." Lord Tsuchikage told him. "Let's hear him out and take it from there." With that, Madara jumped down and landed behind Karin. Using his Sharingan once more, he warped her into the same dimension Sasuke was currently in.

"Now. Are all of you finally prepared to listen?" Madara asked.

"First, tells us why are you trying to win over Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

"Sharingan that actually acquire the Susanoo are quite rare." He answered. "I like to stock up on good eyes. By battling the Five Kage, he honed his visual prowess even farther. Which is exactly why I sent him here. I was hoping to weaken the Five Kage and take a few of you hostage. But I guess that was asking for too much."

"Take us hostage? Whatever for?" Lady Mizukage asked.

"To ensure that Project Tsuki no Me was implemented smoothly." Madara answered.

"I'm truly surprised that the infamous Madara Uchiha is still alive." Stated Lord Tsuchikage. "But I'm confused. Why do you, of all people, need such round about tactics. With all your power, you outta be able to bring any plan to fruition easily."

"My injuries from my battle with the First Hokage, Hashirama, were too severe. I currently have little power." Madara explained. "I am but a shell of my former self."

"Oh, I get it. Then this plan of yours is to help you restore your power. It that it?" Cee asked.

"Hmm I suppose you could say that." Madara stated. "But there's so much more to it."

"Exactly what is this project, Tsuki no Me?" Mifune asked. "What are you scheming?"

"It will be a long story. So I'll have to sit down." Madara told him as he did so.

"Stop stalling and just tell us!" Kankuro yelled. "What kind of plan is it?"

"All shall become one with me. The complete possession form that unites all." Madara told them.

"What the heck does that even mean? "Become one and unite all of us?" Explain!" Lord Tsuchikage demanded.

"There's an ancient stone tablet inside a room hidden underneath the Leaf. It's been passed down within the Uchiha clan." Madara explained. "Upon it are written secrets, engraved by the Sage of Six Paths himself. They can only be read with the use of visual powers. With the Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan respectively, more and more knowledge is revealed."

"And your story is becoming more and more unbelievable." Lord Tsuchikage snapped. "The Sage of the Six Paths is only a myth."

"It's the truth." Madara stated sternly. "He did indeed exist and he left that stone tablet behind."

"Don't change the subject." Lord Raikage yelled. "And what exactly does this Sage of the Six Paths has to do with your plan anyway?"

"Do you know why he became a legendary figure and is revered as a god of ninja?" Madara asked. "There lies the link between my plan and this man."

"Madara Uchiha… You possess the Mangekyou Sharingan and among the Akatsuki, there was one who possessed the Rinnegan." Lady Mizukage pointed out. "You know everything don't you?"

"We're listening." Ohnoki added.

"He once saved the world from a certain monster." Madara continued.

"Monster?" questioned the Kazekage.

"Gaara, you also had one part of that monster sealed inside you." Madara stated. "That monster was the combination of every tailed beast in existence. Something that possessed the most powerful chakra. The Ten Tails."

"The Ten Tails…?" Gaara stated quietly. "_Kazumi Hatake._" He thought.

"What are you talking about? There are only Nine Tailed Beasts in all!" Lord Raikage stated. "You're just speaking nonsense!"

"Like I said, it's the combination of all the Tailed Beasts." Madara said once more. "Shukaku; Gaara's Tailed Beast known as… the One-Tail! The fiery Monster Cat of the Hidden Cloud's Yugito Nii, the Two-Tails! The former Mizukage's Three-Tails! Roushi of the Lava Style's … Four-Tails! Han of the Hidden Stone's… Five Tails! The Rouge Ninja Utakata's Six-Tails! Fu of the Hidden Waterfalls'… Seven-Tails! Raikage's younger brother, Killer Bee's… Eight-Tails! And the fox spirit of the Hidden Leaf… the Nine-Tails!"

The remaining Kage all stood inside the room with shocked looks on their faces. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Madara Uchiha knew all of the Jinchuriki as well as their Tailed Beasts. There was no doubt in their minds that the man before them was indeed the infamous Madara Uchiha.

"The Ten Tails' chakra was simply divided in order to form the Nine Tailed Beasts that exist today. This was done by the Sage of the Six Paths himself." Madara continued.

"I don't like where this story is heading." Kankuro said. "Is that the reason why the Akatsuki are gathering the Tailed Beasts?"

"The Sage of the Six Paths developed a certain Ninjutsu in order to protect the world from the Ten-Tails. Even today, that very Ninjutsu is still being secretly passed down." Madara explained. "This technique is none other than the Sealing process for the Jinchuriki. In fact, he used this jutsu on himself, become the very first Jinchuriki of the Ten Tails."

"What?" the Raikage growled.

"What do you mean by that?" Ohnoki asked.

"However, before the Sage of the Six Paths created the Nine Tailed Beasts, he first separated the Ten Tails and its charka, creating a new beast." Madara explained. "What was left of the original Ten Tails retained the Yin (dark) chakra. It also maintained its personality, which was uncontrollable, cold, and merciless with a strong thirst for bloodlust. As for the newly created beast, it gained the Yang (light) chakra and its personality was the complete opposite of the other. It was kind-hearted, intelligent and could feel emotions. Because of that, and the fact that it held the Yang chakra, the new beast took on a new appearance.

"And why the hell are you telling us this?!" Lord Raikage growled.

"If you'll be patient and let me finish my story, then you'll soon find out." Madara answered. "After the task was completed, the Sage sealed the Yang half of the Ten Tails into a vessel and hid that vessel within an unknown, unmarked location. But as for the feral beast that held the Yin half, its chakra was used to form the Tailed Beasts and its body was hurled into the sky, thus creating the moon."

"So you're saying that the Yang half of the Ten Tails is currently sealed away somewhere?" Ohnoki asked.

"It _was_ sealed away until a certain individual stumbled across the vessel. Once he'd gotten his hands on the object, he started searching for one who was capable of containing such a power, just until he was in such a condition to do so himself." Madara explained. "Sixteen years ago, he succeeded in transferring that power into a month old child. That child became the new Jinchuriki of the Yang Ten Tails', and because of this, they obtained the beast's powerful Yang chakra as well."

"To know such, you probably know of the said child's identity as well, don't you?" Lady Mizukage asked.

"Indeed I do, but I'm not the only here who knows her." Madara answered as he directed his attention onto Gaara and his siblings. "Isn't that right, Lord Kazekage?" he asked.

"What!?" Lord Raikage yelled as he turned towards the young Kage. "What the hell is he talking about, Kazekage?!" Before Gaara could answer, Madara continued.

"But nonetheless, I plan to gather the remaining Tailed Beasts to revive the Ten Tails. And by capturing the other half, I will return the Ten Tails to its complete, unstoppable form." Madara added. "And once I become the new Ten Tails Jinchuriki, I will use my new found power to enhance my own ocular powers and activate a certain Jutsu."

"A certain Jutsu?! What is it?" Ohnoki asked.

"A super Jutsu, one where I project my eyes off the moon. Infinite Tsukuyomi." Madara answered. "I will cast the Jutsu on every human. And in that Genjutsu, I will control the humans and unify the world. A world without hatred or war."

"Stop joking around! I'm not going to hand the world over to you!" The Raikage growled.

"Peace that exists only as an illusion is deception." Gaara added. "Peace is only meaningful when it is genuinely achieved in the real world."

"So what exists inside such a world?" Mei asked. "There is no hope, no dreams! It's just an escape!"

"Unite the world, huh?" questioned Ohnoki. "Danzō mention something similar. But instead of uniting the world, it sounds more like you want to make it yours."

"Listen, how about we make things a little easier for you all. Just hand over the Eight and Nine-Tails. Once I have them, then the Ten Tails will have nowhere to hide since the other half will just sniff her out anyway." Madara said. "Now then. Cooperate with my plan or there will be war."

"The Eight Tails'? What are you talking about?!" Lord Raikage asked. "You've already captured Bee!" Lord Raikage pointed out.

"The Eight Tails' capture failed and he escaped." Madara explained. "Now there's a shinobi who's a perfect Jinchuriki. There's no one quite like your younger brother."

"What?!" The Raikage gasped in shock.

"Hmm, so it would seem that that Leaf kunoichi we met earlier was telling the truth after all." Darui stated as he looked towards the Raikage.

"It appears so." Cee added.

"That giant fool!" Lord Raikage roared in anger. "He used this chance to run off and play hooky. Unforgiveable! He's gonna get my Iron Claw for this!"

"I won't give up Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara told Madara.

"And neither will I." Mei added, agreeing with the Kazekage.

"What about you, Raikage?" Lord Tsuchikage asked.

"I'll never hand over my brother!" Lord Raikage answered.

"I may not have any strength, but I do have the powers of the seven tailed beasts I've collected." Madara pointed out. "You have no chance of winning, even with the Eight, Nine and Ten Tails' Jinchuriki on your side."

"We will not abandon hope." Gaara replied back.

"Very well. I hereby declare war on you all." Madara announced. "The Fourth Great Ninja War begins now!"

"What?! You're starting the Fourth Great Ninja War?" Lord Tsuchikage asked. "Are you mad?"

"The next time we meet, will be in battle." Madara concluded as his body warped until it finally disappeared.

"Alright then. What should we all do now?" Lord Tsuchikage asked.

"Our Nations must form an Alliance. It's the only way to fight the power of seven tailed beasts." Gaara answered.

"Lord Raikage, you oppose this idea?" Lady Mizukage asked.

"It seems that my little brother is safe. But we cannot allow ourselves to be bullied by the Akatsuki any longer." Lord Raikage stated strongly. "Form the Alliance and we'll settle this for good."

"What do we do about the Hidden Leaf? The Hokage ran off, remember." Tsuchikage asked.

"There's too much suspicion around Danzō. And after what's happen at this Summit, he's completely lost our trust." Lord Raikage answered. "Once the ninja of the Hidden Leaf found out about this, his standing in the Leaf will become shaky. He must be dispose soon."

"Then I'll pass on the news about the Allied Shinobi Forces to a Leaf ninja that I trust." Gaara told him.

"And who is that?" Lord Raikage asked.

"Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan." Gaara answered.

"Do you mean the son of the White Fang?" Lord Tsuchikage asked.

"That's acceptable. He at least seems more trustworthy then Danzō." Lord Raikage told him.

"Lord Raikage, we must take steps to find Killer Bee right away." Cee piped up. "If the Akatsuki are after the Eight and Nine Tails, then they're probably still pursuing Bee."

"You're right. Send word back to the village and have them put together a search party immediately." Lord Raikage ordered.

"We should also inform Samui's team as well." Darui added. "Omoi and Karui are really distraught."

"In order to stop Madara's project Tsuki no Me, we absolutely must keep the Eight and Nine Tails out of his clutches." Lady Mizukage suggested. "I believe it's imperative that our forces find them before anyone else does and get them out of sight and into hiding."

"That's right! If the Ten Tails were revived, we've be done for." Chōjῡrō added as he agreed with Lady Mizukage.

"Yes, however, I cannot even begin to imagine the power Madara wields with the seven Tailed Beasts he already has." Ohnoki said. "So it would be safe to make a plan on using the Eight, Nine and Ten-Tails as military weapons too."

"No, absolutely not." Gaara answered. "This is also a war to protect them. I think Madara is waging war because he's too weak to capture the two in his current state. Also, he's probably hoping to lure the two out with this war."

"Then we should find a different plan." Lady Mizukage stated.

"Yes, I agree." Stated Lord Raikage. "Our mission will be to confine and hide the remaining Tailed Beasts. We cannot allow Madara to get his hands on them." He added. "Which reminds me." he stated as he turned towards the Kazekage. "Madara said that he wasn't the only one who knew of the Ten Tails Jinchuriki's identity. In addition to that, he turned his attention onto you. Do you know something we don't?"

Gaara just remained silent as he looked towards the impatient looking Raikage.

"Lord Kazekage, if you know something, please share." Mei stated, causing the young Kage to look at her for a second before turning back toward the Raikage.

"Very well, I'll tell you what I know." Gaara told them. "The individual who holds the Yang half of the Ten Tails is a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf." Gaara explained. "She's a close, reliable friend and ally of mine and the Hidden Sand."

"Well? Who is she, Lord Kazekage?" Mei asked.

"Kazumi Hatake." Gaara replied. "She's the younger sister of Kakashi Hatake and a fellow teammate of Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hatake, you say? I was aware of the White Fang having a son, but he has a daughter as well?" Ohnoki said. "It seems they've done a splendid job keeping her a secret as long as they did. No doubt this was the work of the late Third Hokage."

"_Kazumi Hatake. Wait! Could that brat…_" Lord Raikage thought as he recall seeing a silver-haired kunoichi traveling with the group of Konoha ninja he encounter earlier.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback….<em>

"_Listen here you brat! You and your group have wasting enough of our time as it is, so let me make this very clear for you. You can run your mouths and make up as many excuses as you want in order to protect Sasuke Uchiha." __Karui yelled. "But in the end, Lord Raikage isn't going to change his mind! Not now or ever!"_

"_Look, just stop it, would ya." Omoi told her. "You'll just end up embarrassing yourself."_

"_Then what if I tell you that your Jinchuriki is alive as we speak!?" The young Leaf Kunoichi stated, causing everyone but the Raikage to look at her with shocked expressions on their faces._

"_Say what?!" gasped Cee._

"_That's a bold claim to make there, kid." Darui added._

"_I'm well aware of that and I agree that it is, especially since its coming from someone like me." She told them as she look over to Cee. "What was that you called us? Hidden Leaf dogs, right?" She asked him. "But I know for a fact that what I say is the truth."_

"_Then where's your proof?" The Raikage asked as he turned his head to look at her out the corner of his eye. "If what you say is true, then surely you have evidence to support such a bold claim."_

_She just let out a soft sigh, "You may not believe this but…" She paused for a second, as if she was preparing herself for what she was about to tell them. "I know that the Eight-Tails Jinchuriki is alive because…"_

"_She knows because of her special and unique gift." The brown-haired shinobi sudden piped up, causing her to stop in midsentence. Glancing over her shoulder, she found her fellow leaf comrade coming forth to stand beside her. "You see, Kazumi here has the ability to sense the chakra of Tailed Beasts, along with their Jinchuriki. If they have one, that is."_

_Receiving a quick look from her mentor, she glanced back towards the Raikage and his fellow ninja, "He's right." She stated immediately. "For instance, I know that the Eight Tails is an Ushi-oni, and I assure you that both the tailed beast and the Jinchuriki are very much alive."_

"_If you can sense him, then tell us where he's hiding?" Karui snapped._

"_I-I can't. Even though I can sense him, I can't pinpoint his exact location." She told them. "Since I'm not familiar with the Tailed Beast or the holder, I can't easily find them. You see, when the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand was kidnapped, I was able to locate him because I know him and have a clear sense of his chakra. Plus, I have a stronger connection to him since I've been exposed to his Tailed Beast's chakra as well as."_

_End of Flashback…._

* * *

><p>"I see. So that brat… this entire time…" Lord Raikage said quietly to himself. "Hmpf, those sneaky Hidden Leaf dogs."<p>

"Then allow me to suggest this." Mifune stated, causing the Raikage to snap himself back into the conversation. "At this moment, the world's first Allied Shinobi Force is being formed. Its power is also unknown. Madara will also be taking a great risk in pitting the power of the seven Tailed Beasts against it. Furthermore, we Samurai will also participate in this war! Lord Tsuchikage, does this impress you?"

"Hmpf, very well." Ohnoki stated. "But if we're going to hide the away Eight, Nine and Ten Tails, we're going to need a location where Madara will never find them. From what we heard, Madara can't do anything until he has the other two in his grasp."

"We'll discuss it once the Hidden Leaf figures out their problems with their Hokage." Lord Raikage told them, rejoining the conversation. "Until then, we should all return to our respective villages and share any all and important information with one another."

"Fine with me." Ohnoki agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

"Naruto. Kazumi. Would you two come down already." We hear Captain Yamato say. Just as he finishes that sentence, we started to sense several chakra signatures heading our way.

"Finally, we found you guys." A familiar voice calls out. Turning around, Naruto and I find Sakura, Sai, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru stopping before the Inn.

"What? Sakura." Naruto says as we both stand up from our seats. We carefully walk down the slope of the roof, making our way down to join them. "Sai, Kiba and even Bushy-brows?"

"Uh, what's going on?" I ask. "Is there something wrong?"

"Why are all of you here?" Kakashi asks in a stern tone.

"Naruto. I need to talk to you right now." Sakura answers.

Seeing the seriousness in Sakura's eyes, Naruto and I, along with Kakashi and Captain Yamato jump down and land before the group. As we stood there, we were all unaware of what Sakura was about to say next. As a result, the majority of us were shocked, but as for Kakashi, Kiba and myself, we knew that what Sakura just told Naruto was nothing more than a bold face lie.

"Huh? Sakura, what was that?" Naruto asks. "What did just you say? Cause I don't think I heard you right. Say it again."

"I guess. Sure." She says. "What I said was; I love you, Naruto." She repeats. "And you also need to know that Sasuke doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I was totally crazy to even like him in the first place. You should listen more carefully when a girl confesses her feelings to you."

As I stand there listening to Sakura, my eyes instantly narrow dangerously at her, and at the same time, my right eye was twitching involuntarily with annoyance. I was becoming beyond irritated with what she was doing at this very moment. In fact, I couldn't believe she was doing something this irrational at a time like this.

"_Sakura, what the hell? Are you serious right now?!_" I thought with a slight growl. "_You come all the way out here, dragging Kiba, Akamaru, Lee and Sai with you, just so you can come tell Naruto that biggest lie I've ever heard. I know damn well that your feelings for Sasuke didn't disappear just like that. What's your real reason for being out here?_" I thought.

"But why, huh?" Naruto asks. "Why tell me. Is this suppose to be some kind of joke or something, it's not funny at all, Sakura. What happened?"

"It's nothing really." She lies. "I just finally realized my true feelings. I mean, I can't continue loving a rouge shinobi, can I? I'm not a child anymore. Its time I faced reality. That's why, Naruto, you can forget about that promise you made to me. You can stop chasing Sasuke."

"_Bull…shit..._" I thought as I folded my arms across me chest. "_Naruto obviously knows that Sakura is lying. So she might as well just tell him the truth._"

"What's going on!?" Captain Yamato asks as he started to take a step forward, however, he was stopped by Kakashi.

"Look Sakura, what happened to you?" Naruto asks her. "You just suddenly started liking me?"

"I told you, nothing's happened." She lies. "As for why I feel in love with you, it's obvious." Suddenly Sakura walks up to Naruto and wraps her arms around him, pulling him towards her. "Sasuke just keeps running farther away from me. But Naruto, you've always stood by my side, no matter what and cheered me up." She says as she hugs him tighter. "You're the hero who defended our village… you're loved by everyone in our village as well and I'm one of them. You use to be a mischievous loser prankster, but now, just look at how far you've come."

Hearing enough, Naruto quickly catches Sakura by her shoulders and pushes her away. "Just stop it, Sakura!" Naruto snaps. "This joke of yours isn't funny at all!"

"Why are you so upset?" she asks him. "I'm telling you I like you instead of Sasuke. It's like that old saying. Women are as fickle as the autumn weather."

"Hmpf, speak for yourself." I mumble under my breath as I cross my arms against my chest. "_You may be fickle, but I'm certainly am not!_" I thought.

"Just stop. I hate people who lie to themselves, so just stop it." Naruto tells her, his patience wearing thin.

"So that's it? You think I'm lying to myself?" she asks. Naruto just nods his head. Suddenly she just slaps his hand off her shoulder. "I'm the one who decides how I feel not you. If you hate me, just come out and say so."

"But it doesn't make sense. You left the village and came all the way out here just to tell me that?!" Naruto asks.

"Just to tell you? Just?! Is that what you just said?" She gasps. "You think it's easy for a girl to profess her love like I just did? Yes I came all the way out here. It's always Sasuke this and Sasuke that. Chasing after him and putting yourself in danger. You're the Nine Tails' Jinchuriki, the Akatsuki is after you. So you should worry about yourself for a change. I came out here to find you because I want you to return back to the village right away. That's all."

"I'm sorry, but it still sounds like an excuse you just made up." Naruto tells her. "I know you Sakura. Maybe better than you think."

"Why don't you understand? I don't care about Sasuke at all now that he's become a criminal." Sakura explains. "So the promise you made between us doesn't stand anymore."

"But it's just not about that promise now. Maybe I understand better why Sasuke has become obsessed with revenge. And it's causing so much damage." Naruto explains. "Sasuke really loved his family and his clan, and I think that it's because he loved them so much that he just can't forgive what happened."

"If that's true, then why would he join the Akatsuki after defeating the unforgiveable Itachi?" Kiba asks.

"That's not how it went down. What really happened…"

"Naruto!" Kakashi says, causing Naruto to stop in midsentence. With that, Naruto remembered what we agreed on after learning what Madara told us.

"It doesn't matter even if there isn't a promise between us anymore." Naruto tells her. "Because rescuing Sasuke is just something I have to do."

As we stand there, Kiba quietly walks up to Sakura and starts whispering something into her ear. I figured Kiba must have said something she didn't like because the next thing I know, Sakura stomps down on Kiba's foot. The young Inuzuka just howls out in pain as he crouches down to tend to his injured foot.

"Enough! I'm going home." Sakura states as she turns to leave. "Let's go. Kiba. Lee. Sai."

"But Sakura." Lee starts to say.

"Let's just go." Kiba tells him. With that, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee and Sai turn to walk away as they slowly caught up to Sakura. Once Sakura and the others were gone, we were about to reenter the Inn when Sai suddenly reappears.

"Sai. What's wrong?" Naruto asks. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a clone." Kakashi points out.

"I'm here to relay to you the truth Sakura wanted to say but wasn't able to tell you." he explains.

"What she wanted to say?" Naruto asks.

"I knew there had to be something else." I mumble quietly.

"Just what do you mean, Sai?" Captain Yamato asks. "Tell us."

"Sakura didn't come to confess her love. She came to tell you something she and her leaf classmates decided." Sai answers.

"Yeah, she was acting really weird. So she was hiding something after all?" Naruto asks.

"I've come to understand her feelings and why she couldn't tell you." Sai continues.

"Alright. Tell us Sai. What did they decide." Naruto ask.

"They'll dispose of Sasuke themselves. Your comrades are all committed and are ready to move." Sai tells us.

"Even Sakura too?" Naruto asks as he catches Sai by his shoulders. "Tell me. Did she actually agree to something like that? Sakura is completely in love with Sasuke. There's no way! She couldn't have."

"After the Akatsuki's assault on our village, shinobi of the Leaf can't support Sasuke, not when he's an Akatsuki too." Sai explains, causing Naruto to let him go. "Sakura isn't a fool or a child that doesn't understand the circumstances and the situation. That's why she came all the way out here. To try to tell you that in person."

"Why didn't she… Why didn't she just come right out and tell me the truth?" Naruto asks out loud.

"It's not that easy, Naruto. You know that." Kakashi suddenly states. "She knew that the truth would hurt you."

"Yeah, but still…" Naruto starts.

"Saying that she's giving up on Sasuke, and declaring that she loves you now, frees you from the burden of your promise." Sai explains. "But then you said you still wanted to save Sasuke. I think that's why she couldn't tell you the truth. She was being considerate of your feelings. And she probably already knew what you were going to say. And actually, Sakura had asked us not to tell you anything, Naruto. She said it was her duty to tell you."

"If she did predict Naruto's feelings, then doesn't that mean she never intended to tell him the truth in the first place?" Captain Yamato asks. Sai just remains silent. "What is Sakura planning?"

"This is just my guess, but I think…"

"She's planning on killing Sasuke herself, isn't she?" Kakashi interrupts, his voice coming out serious yet grave.

"Is that true? Really? Asks Captain Yamato. Sai just nods his head.

"No! That' a lie! Sakura would never kill Sasuke. She truly loves him with all her heart" Naruto points out.

"It's because she loves him that she would be the one to end him." Sai tells him. "Furthermore… she's also prepared herself for you to resent her for doing so. She considers it her atonement for forcing such a burden onto you, Naruto. She feels that she's relied on you too much. So this time, she wants to do everything on her own."

"But Sai, why then. Why are you telling me all of this?" Naruto asks.

"Even though it wasn't my intent, I pushed Sakura towards this action." Sai answers. "Its partially my fault, so I had to tell you."

"Sai. What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"I told her about what occurred between Naruto and the Cloud ninja. About how Naruto wouldn't sell Sasuke out." Sai tells me. "And I suppose…"

"Sakura must have felt that it was her fault. I see." I finish. "Sakura, you haven't changed a bit." I thought. While standing there, three more signatures quickly appear and before long, we find Gaara, Temari and Kankuro appearing from out of nowhere.

"We have very important news and everyone needs to listen carefully." Temari announces. "We're going to tell you what happened at the Five Kage Summit."

With that, the Sand siblings gave us a quick run-down of what happened. Once the explanation was over, we found out that not only did Sasuke attack the Five Kage, but now we were on the verge of war, all thanks to Madara Uchiha. It's because of this that the Five Great Nations decided to put their differences aside and join together to form the first ever Allied Shinobi Force with the assistance of the Samurai of Tetsu no Kuni.

"I see." Captain Yamato says. "I can't believe the Summit got so chaotic. But I guess with Danzō…"

"I'm really not too eager to become Hokage." Kakashi says lazily. "And even with the circumstances being what they are, I'll still need to go back to the Hidden Leaf Village and discuss this with the others first."

"Madara announced that he was going to declare war on all of us." Temari tells him. "We don't have all the time in the world here."

"I don't think it will take long to get everyone's approval." Captain Yamato assures them. "So let's have them proceed as if you'll be confirmed as Hokage, Kakashi. It would be worse if the Akatsuki or Madara strike first and we're put on the defensive because we're slow to respond."

"Well, I guess you're right." Kakashi tells him as he reluctantly agrees. "Thanks."

"And then there's Sasuke." Captain Yamato adds. "I can't believe he goes as far as to attack the Summit." He whispers to Kakashi.

"Naruto. Kazumi. I will have you both know that this is also a battle to protect the Eight, Nine and Ten Tails. Namely you two." Gaara explains. "So for the sake of the shinobi world, as Kazekage, I will make sure to protect you both at all costs. And if an Akatsuki subordinate, Sasuke, were to stand against our Allied Shinobi forces, I will not show mercy."

"Gaara, you and everyone have our gratitude. But with all due respect, there was really no need for you to state that last part." I tell him. "We both completely understand the current circumstances and the situation."

With a nod, he turns his attention onto Naruto. "I'm afraid that Sasuke doesn't see you anymore." Gaara tells Naruto. "The only thing he sees now is darkness. Naruto, you once told me that you would become Hokage one day. Well, I've become Kazekage." With that, Gaara slowly approaches Naruto. "And if you truly want to become a Kage, then you'll need to do what needs to be done as Sasuke's friend." As soon as Naruto hears this, he just slaps Gaara's hand off his shoulder.

"We've said everything we came here to say. So let's go Gaara." Temari tells her younger brother. "We're going to head back to our village now. Kakashi Hatake, the Sand we precede as if you'll be confirmed as Hokage. As an ally, we asked that there will be no confusion in communications."

"Understood." Kakashi replies back.

"I consider you a friend." Gaara tells him. "In the past, friend was just a word to me. Nothing more, nothing less. But after meeting you, I realized something. What's important is the meaning of that word. What does it mean to you. You must decide for yourself what you can do for Sasuke. Think hard about that." With that, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro leaves.

"Naruto." Captain Yamato says but is stopped by Kakashi.

"He needs to figure this out by himself." Kakashi tells him.

"Then what do you think we should do now?" Captain Yamato asks next. "I think the first thing we have to do is return back to the Hidden Leaf and discuss what happened at the Five Kage Summit. And talk about Sakura."

"The real me will continue to go forward with Sakura. And keep her away from Sasuke." Sai's clone tell us. "Please, do not worry about her."

"Then again, it would probably be better to talk her down in person and bring her back home." Kakashi tells him. "Alright. Yamato, you take Naruto and Kazumi and head back to the Leaf Village. I'm going to go bring Sakura back. She's just no match for Sasuke. Going after him is suicide. I'll send my ninja hounds to report on the Summit, since its urgent."

"I understand." Yamato says.

While Sai, Kakashi and Yamato continue to talk about what they will do next, I turn towards Naruto and noticed that he hadn't moved an inch since Gaara and his siblings left. Not only that, but I also noticed that his breathing had become irregular. As the seconds ticked by, his breath was coming out faster, little by little.

"Naruto, are you alright?" I ask in a concerned tone. "Naruto!" I exclaim when Naruto clutches his chest and falls over into the snow. I quickly rush towards him and ended up dropping to my knees to sit beside him.

"He's hyperventilating." Captain Yamato alerts us as he follows behind Kakashi and Sai while they all rush over to Naruto. "Take slow and deep breaths, Naruto." He tells him once he was standing over him.

"I-I… I ack!"

I gently take a hold of Naruto's hand and lean over him so he could hear me. "Naruto, you need to slow your breathing. You're taking in too much air." I tell him in a calm tone. Lifting his hand, I place it on my own chest. "Listen, I need you to focus on my breathing. This will help you slow your own down." I tell him as I start taking in slow, even breaths. After some time, I could hear Naruto's breathing beginning to slow down, but he was still breathing hard. "Listen Naruto, I know there's a lot to deal with right now and its taking a toll on you, but you can't deal with everything at once. Plus you're not alone. Remember, you have me, Sakura and Sai, as well as Kakashi sensei and Captain Yamato." I say calmly. "We can all help you save Sasuke. No matter what, we're in this together. I promise."

As Naruto's breathing slowly returns back to normal, he was able to nod his head. Before long, his breathing had evened out, signaling me that he had fallen asleep. While my attention was still on Naruto, Captain Yamato lifts his head to look over at Kakashi and Sai.

"You and Sai should go on ahead." He tells them. "Kazumi and I will take care of Naruto. We'll head out once he wakes up."

"Sounds good." Kakashi says with a nod. He then turns to Sai. "Let's go."

"Right." Sai says. With that, the two quickly take off to stop Sakura before she could carry out her plan of attempting to kill Sasuke.

"We need to get him out of the cold and back inside." Captain Yamato tells me.

I just nod in agreement as I lift Naruto's unconscious form into a sitting position. Once I was back to my feet, I lifted Naruto onto my back. His head and right arm sat on my right shoulder while his left arm dangled over my left. When I was sure that I had a secure hold of him, I proceeded to move as I followed Captain Yamato back inside the Inn. Once we were back inside the room, I carefully sat Naruto down.

"Kazumi." Captain Yamato says. Looking up from Naruto, I find him standing in the doorway. "Stay here while I go retrieve a pillow and blanket for Naruto."

"Okay, Captain Yamato." I tell him.

With that, Captain Yamato nods his head and closes the door. I waited patiently until I could no longer hear his footsteps padding against the wooden stairs before I made my move. As soon as silence takes over, moving quickly, I rush back to my own room and retrieved my cloak. When a made it back into Naruto's room, I closed the door behind me and quickly created a single clone.

"I need you to stay here with Naruto and Captain Yamato." I tell her as I made my way over to the newly repaired window. "I'm not going to let Kakashi and Sakura deal with Sasuke alone."

"Just leave it to me." She tells me. "But… what about Naruto?" she asks.

"As soon as Naruto wakes up, he's going to find a way to sneak out without alerting Captain Yamato." I explain to her. "So there's no need to worry about him." My clone just nods her head once more. "Okay, I'm off then."

Opening the window, I quickly slip out, closing it silently behind me. Once I was sure that the coast was clear, I lunge forward, heading in the same direction I saw Kakashi and Sai head down when they left. At first, I had to move carefully, but as soon as I was on the outskirts of the small town, I took off running, pushing myself as fast as I possibly could as I channeled my chakra through my legs and feet. There was absolutely no time to waste. After entering the forest, I leaped into the air and started moving through the snow-covered treetops.

"_**Uh, pup. Are you sure this is such a good idea?" I hear Kiyiya ask. "I mean, your brother told you to stay with Captain Yamato and Naruto. What do you think will happen if Yamato finds out? And what about your brother?"**_

"We don't have time to worry about that. Besides, I'm sure Naruto will figure out a way to keep him busy long enough for us to deal with Sasuke and Sakura." I reply back. "And as for me listening to my brother, I'm going to have to disobey his orders this time around. Besides, the situation with Sasuke involves every member of Team Seven. Not just Kakashi, Sai and Sakura." I explain. "My main priority is to make sure Sakura doesn't do anything stupid and to buy Naruto some time before anything does happen."

"_**Hmm, I see." Kiyiya mumbles. "Well, I just hope you know what you're doing."**_

"_Don't worry, Kiyiya. I do._" I tell her in an unwavering tone. "_I just hope everything turns out well. But of course, I have my doubts._" I thought.


	28. The Reunion Of Team Seven!

_Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami_

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Reunion Of Team Seven! Preparing For The Fourth Great Ninja War!_

**Normal Point of View, Outskirts of Tetsu no Kuni:**

As they trekked through the wooded area, Sakura, Lee and Sai followed behind Kiba and Akamaru as the two used their tracking abilities to pinpoint Sasuke's exact location. While the group focused on the task at hand, everyone, with the exception of Sai, were unaware of the fact that Kakashi was on his way to stop them before they could carry out their mission of eliminating Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Lee asked.

"What?" The pinkette answered.

"I wonder if perhaps, it would have been better just to tell Naruto the truth." He told her.

"No! There's just no way that I could have told him. Absolutely no way!" She replied back strongly.

"Sakura. I really think that you're underestimating Naruto." Kiba told her as he joined the conversation. As silence took over, Kiba started sniffing the air when suddenly he picked up a very familiar scent. "It's Sasuke. His scent just got a lot stronger, but he's not alone. That guy, Tobi, is with him too." Kiba announced.

"Alright, stop for a second." Sakura ordered, causing everyone to skid to a stop.

"Huh? What's wrong, Sakura?" Kiba asked as he looked back. "Why did we stop? We already went over our formation."

"Kiba, tell me… What is Sasuke's precise location?" Sakura asked.

"Facing directly north, he's at 2 o'clock." He explained "Up one kilometer."

"Okay." She said as she raised her hand into the air. "_Forgive me, everyone._" She thought. But before she could throw the small object down, Sai caught her wrist.

"I knew it. You were going to use this to put everyone to sleep, weren't you?" Sai asked her.

"Sai…" She said.

"Huh? What's going on?" Kiba asked.

"Sakura was going to take care of Sasuke herself." Sai answered.

"Why would you go alone?" Kiba asked as Sai took the smoke bomb out of Sakura's hand.

"Yes, why? We promised to do it together." Lee added.

"No, you can't." Sai said. "I won't let anyone proceed." He added as he walked forward to stand before the group.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"The four of us alone are no match against Sasuke or this Tobi." Sai explained. "I promised Kakashi sensei that I wouldn't allow any of you to move ahead."

"What?" Lee asked.

"Is that the reason?" Kiba asked.

"Sai. I'll say this only once." Sakura warned him as she pulled her glove tighter on her hand. "Move aside."

"No. I won't let you go." Sai said once more as he pulled out his ninja weapon. **Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!"** With that, he caused several ink snakes to appear around him.

"You're going to bind us with those snakes?" Lee asked.

"I understand where Kakashi sensei's coming from, but we just can't keep letting Sasuke go." Kiba stated. "I'll take care of him." Akamaru just whined in disagreement. "Why not, Akamaru? Don't be scared!"

"The dog is smarter." Sai told him. "It seems he understands what I'm saying."

"Shut up!" Kiba yelled and without a second thought, lunges out to attack Sai.

"Let's go, Lee!" Sakura told him as she readied herself to lunge out with him.

"Sure thing. Yeah!" he said as he jumped forward to assist Kiba.

Sai was able to catch Kiba with his snakes and held him securely in the air. While Sai was distracted, Lee jumped over Kiba and aim to hit him. But as Sai got ready to retaliate, something on the ground caught his attention. When he looked down, he spotted three small smoke bombs rolling towards him and the others.

"_Damn it._" He thought.

Before Sai could do anything, light pink smoke surrounded him and the others. Within seconds, everyone started succumbing to the strong anesthetic. Kiba, Akamaru and Lee were all out of it before they could figure out what just happened. Sai tried his best to fight the drug and stay conscious, however, the gas was simply too strong to overcome and as a result, Sai lost consciousness as well.

As this was happening, Sakura hid herself behind some trees as she watched the events take place. Once she was sure everyone was out of it, she took the opportunity to sneak away. With Sasuke's location known and the others out of the way, there was nothing that could keep Sakura from carrying out her mission, the very plan she had in mind since the moment she decided to head out to talk to Naruto.

Killing the very person she fell in love with the moment she saw him…. Sasuke Uchiha…

* * *

><p><strong>Tetsu no Kuni:<strong>

Back at the Inn, Captain Yamato was leaning against the wall that was right beside the door while Kazumi leaned against the one closer to the repaired window. The two sat there in silence as they waited for Naruto to regain consciousness before they all proceeded to head back to the Hidden Leaf. As time continued to tick by, Naruto suddenly jumps up, as if he has just awakened from a horrible nightmare. He stared at the wall before him as he tried to calm himself down, as well as, figure out where he was.

"You're finally awake?" Captain Yamato asked him quietly.

"Huh? It was just a dream." Naruto said quietly to himself. He soon turned to Captain Yamato. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're back inside the Inn." Kazumi answered, causing Naruto to look at her.

"You lost consciousness. So we brought you back inside to rest." Captain Yamato explained as Naruto turned to look at him. "You really had us all worried."

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" Kazumi asked.

"I-I'm alright." He answered. That's when suddenly occurred to him. "Kakashi sensei and Sai?" he asked as he looked back towards the Wood Style user. Captain Yamato just remained silent, not even attempting to answer the question. "Oh. I see." He said. "Why? Why did it turn out like this?" he asked and suddenly started clenching his teeth.

"Naruto, just calm down. You don't need to stress yourself out even more." Kazumi told him. "You should take it easy for awhile."

"Kazumi's right. You should rest a little longer." Captain Yamato told him as he carefully guided Naruto back down.

Naruto just stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before he found himself drifting back to sleep. About forty-five minutes later, Naruto found himself waking up once more. By the time he did, Captain Yamato was just reentering the room with a bowl containing a hot food item.

"How are you feeling?" Captain Yamato asked as he sat the bowl down. "I had them make some rice porridge for ya. Eat. It will help you get your strength back."

"I was… I was dreaming about Sasuke." He told him.

"Naruto, you and Kazumi are coming back to the Village with me." Captain Yamato told him. "That's a direct order from Kakashi."

Ignoring what Captain Yamato said to him, Naruto slowly lifted himself back to his feet and walked over to the wall where his stuff was. Just as he was about to pick up his pouch, wooden pillars materialize from Captain Yamato's outstretched hand, surrounding him in an instant. Seeing this, Naruto didn't dare to make another move with the pillars so close around him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Let Kakashi handle Sasuke." Yamato told him. "Got it?"

"Fine." Naruto stated in a defeated tone. "Let me rest some more. Then we can head back to the village." With that, the pillars contracted back into Yamato's awaiting hand.

"You really should eat something, ya know." Yamato added. "You need to keep up your strength."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Naruto told him as he turned around to make his way back to his bed. As he did, he turned his attention onto Kazumi. Captain Yamato may not have caught on, but Naruto quickly did. Once he was back in bed, he threw the covers over his head.

"_Kazumi-chan, can you hear me_" Naruto asked through the Tailed Beast Telepathy link.

"_I can hear you loud and clear, Naruto._" Kazumi replied back. "_Seeing that you're using our link, it's safe to assume that you figured out that the Kazumi there with you and Captain Yamato is a clone._"

"_Yeah, I noticed her right away. But I don't think Captain Yamato figured it out just yet._" Naruto replied. "_Since you left a clone here, then where are you?_"

"_I'm currently running though the treetops to catch up with Kakashi and Sai._" She answered. "_Naruto, listen carefully, I'm going to try and buy you some time but you need to hurry. I'm not sure what may happen once we encounter Sasuke._"

"_I understand._" Naruto replied in a serious tone. "_Don't worry, I'll be there soon. Just hold out as long as you can, okay._"

"_You got it._" She told him. "_Just be careful, Naruto. And remember, we don't want Captain Yamato to find out; otherwise we'll get an earful as soon as he finds us._"

"_Trust me, I know. And honestly, I don't want that either._" Naruto stated in agreement.

As Captain Yamato waited for Naruto to wake up once more, he found himself drifting off to sleep. Just as he was about to fall over, he caught himself, waking himself up in the process. "Naruto, come on, let's go." He told him, however, Naruto didn't move. "Naruto, you ready?"

"I really don't feel like going outside right now." Naruto answered. "Give me a little longer, would ya."

Captain Yamato quietly agreed with Naruto's request and allowed him to rest a few minutes longer. However, the Wood Style user was completely oblivious to that fact that he was sitting in a room with clones instead of the real individuals.

* * *

><p><strong>Just outside of Tetsu no Kuni:<strong>

Kakashi was still on the move as he tried to catch up to Sakura. As he did, he soon came across Sai, Lee, Kiba, and Akamaru, who were all lying unconscious on the dirt path he was using. Definitely not the safest place, or the best place, to be sleeping. But it wasn't their fault. Kakashi walked up to Kiba and kneeled beside the unconscious Inuzuka. Carefully, he slapped Kiba's face, attempting to wake him up. Kiba stirred slightly and was able to wake up.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked him as he lifted him up. "You were in pursuit of Sasuke, right? Which way did Sakura go?"

"Head north. Toward 2 o'clock. You have to go about one kilometer." Kiba told Kakashi in a hoarse voice before losing consciousness once more.

"That Sakura. Looks like she learned how to blend a powerful sleeping powder from Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said to himself. "They won't be getting up anytime soon." He added as he carried Kiba off the road, placing him carefully behind a nearby bush. Kakashi moved them all off the road and placed them side-by-side. "Sorry everyone, I got to rush ahead." He told them.

Just as he said that, something caught his attention. Looking back towards the road, he glanced down the path and spotted a certain kunoichi that shared the same silver/gray hair as he. While running pass the area, she turned her head to look at him and the others that were lying on the side of the road. Seeing that Kakashi had everything under control, she turned her head back forward and continued running down the dirt road before her.

"Kazumi!" Kakashi exclaimed as he lunged forward to catch up with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

"Kazumi!" I hear Kakashi yell as he catches up with me. When I glance out the corner of my eyes, I find him running right beside me. "Kazumi, what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be heading back to the Hidden Leaf with Naruto and Yamato."

"You honestly believed I would let you and Sakura handle Sasuke by yourselves?" I ask him. "No, I don't think so. Besides, Sasuke belongs to Team Seven and the issues dealing with him should be dealt with by the members of Team Seven." I explain. "So Kakashi sensei, you can scold me about disobeying your orders later, alright." I tell him in a stern tone while I focused on what was in front of me. "We don't have time to waste, so I suggest we pick up the pace."

Sensing the seriousness in her tone, and seeing that there was no time to argue about the situation, Kakashi reluctantly agrees. "Fine. Let's go." He says.

Channeling our chakra through our legs and feet, Kakashi and I instantly pick up the pace as we continue running down the dirt road. We just hoped we make it in time before Sasuke kills Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View, Samurai Bridge:<strong>

"No, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out, catching that said Uchiha's attention. Sasuke cancelled out his chidori and turned towards his former pink-haired teammate.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Look, Sasuke! I'm here because I deserted the Hidden Leaf!" she yelled. "I'm coming with you!" With that, Sakura lunged forward, jumping over the gaping hole before her, successfully landing on the other side.

"What's in it for you to join me?" Sasuke asked her. "Just what are you plotting?"

"I'm not plotting anything." She told him. "Ever since you left the Hidden Leaf Village, I-I just keep finding myself regretting not going with you." She explained. "Look! I'll do anything that you want me to. I'm tired of regrets."

"Do you know what I really want?" Sasuke asked her.

"Don't you understand? I don't care what it is!" Sakura interrupted. "I'll do whatever you say!"

"To destroy the Leaf!" Sasuke stated, interrupting her this time. Hearing this immediately shocks Sakura. "That is what I want. You think you can really do that?" He asked. "Betray the Hidden Leaf for me?"

"Yes, I would." She answered. "If you asked me to."

"Alright. Then why don't you prove it to me." He told her. "I want you to kill her right now. Do that and I'll accept that you're serious." He said as he pointed to Karin.

Not wanting to let Sasuke know she was lying, Sakura draws a kunai from her holster, holding it before herself. "Who is she?" She asked.

"A member of Taka. The group that I put together." Sasuke answered. "Though at this point, as you see, she's useless. Sakura. You're a medical ninja, right?" he asked. "It's perfect. You can replace her. This will work out just fine."

"Sakura slowly began making her way towards Sasuke and Karin as she continued to grasp her kunai tightly in her hand. Before long, she was standing before the two.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" Sasuke asked her. "You can't do it?" While Sakura was fighting within herself, Sasuke slowly moved away to stand behind her.

"Don't do it… Sasuke." Karin mumbled out in a quiet tone.

Soon after, Sakura started hearing the sound of crackling electricity coming from behind her. Turning around, Sakura found herself coming face to face with Sasuke's attack. But before he could hit her, Sakura found herself being grabbed from behind and moved while Kakashi caught a hold of Sasuke's arm. He quickly kicked Sasuke back, creating space between them and the Uchiha. Sasuke was able to catch himself and regained he balanced. He stood there glaring at the two responsible for making him miss his target. As soon as she felt herself being placed back on solid ground, Sakura glanced back to find that the person responsible for moving her out the way was Kazumi.

"They just continue to pop up, one after the other." Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

"Sakura. You intended to kill Sasuke by yourself, didn't you?" Kakashi asks her in a low tone. "There's no need for you to bare such a heavy burden. After all, it was my cowardice that drove you all apart. When I was the leader of Team Seven. I'm sorry I was such a careless sensei."

"But you're not." Sakura tells him.

"Sasuke! I told you this before and I don't like to repeat myself. But I'll say this once more." Kakashi tells him. "Believe me. I've met a lot of guys who feel the way you do. But for those who follow the path of revenge, it never ends well. Let it go. You got to forget about revenge."

As a response, Sasuke just starts to laugh hysterically. But as quickly the laughter started, he quickly came to a stop just as fast. "Itachi. My father. My mother. My entire clan! Bring them all here to me!" Sasuke yelled. "Do that and I'll quit right now."

"I don't want to kill you." Kakashi replies back.

"Do you really think you can kill me at any moment you wish?" Sasuke asks him. "Stop acting like you're still my sensei. Go ahead and try something if you like. I'm just itching to kill you, Kakashi." he adds as he stares us down with a crazed look.

Kakashi grabs a hold of his hitai-ate and pulls it up to reveal his Sharingan. As he did so, he whispers to me and Sakura, "Kazumi. Sakura. You two get a safe distance away from here. Once you do, Sakura, heal that girl to the point where she can talk." He tells us.

"Yeah but, what about…" Sakura starts. Before Sakura could finish her sentence, I quickly grab a hold of her and the injured girl beside us and leaped away, heading over to the far end of the bridge.

"Damn it, Sakura. This is not time or the place to ask twenty questions." I tell her as I continue to move. "_Naruto, you need to hurry. Things are about to heat up._" I thought to myself.

"Sakura, answer something for me." I say quietly and calmly. "Did you honestly believe you had a chance of killing Sasuke? Do you have any idea what could have happened if neither Kakashi or I made it in time?"

"I-I thought I could… I really did…." She mumbles quietly.

"Sakura, I swear. You love scolding Naruto for being reckless and here you are doing something that's not just reckless, but it was just plain stupid." I tell her as I release a heavy sigh. "But since this isn't the time to reprimand you, I'll hold out until this situation is dealt with."

Honestly, I didn't know what the hell she was thinking. I'll admit Sakura is strong, in her own right, but she was nowhere near Sasuke's level. As I continue to ponder over my thoughts, I find myself turning around when a loud explosion echoes through the air. Seeing that neither Sasuke or Kakashi were no longer on the bridge, I assumed they were down on the water below.

"Listen very carefully, Sakura." I tell her as I turn back to face her. "I need you to stay here with her. I'm going down to help Kakashi."

Before she could open her mouth to protest, I quickly rush over to the side of the bridge. Looking down, I spot Kakashi and Sasuke standing on the water below. But there was something different about Sasuke. He was surrounded by a massive amount of chakra that was formed into some kind of figure. After jumping over the ledge, I grab a hold of my katana and started channeling my chakra through the weapon, causing the blade to glow white. Taking aim, I quickly swing my sword out before me.

"**Ninja Art: White Light Chakra Wave!"** I exclaim.

After swinging my blade four times, four powerful waves of white chakra emerge from the weapon and headed straight for Sasuke. Instead of attempting to dodge my attack, Sasuke uses the massive purple chakra being to block my attack, protecting himself in the process. Before touching the surface of the water, I threw several more waves towards Sasuke. But just like before, he was able to cancel them out like they were nothing.

"_Damn it. I'm going to have to figure out a way to break through his defense if I'm ever going to land a hit on him._" I thought as I land on the surface of the water. Grasping my sword tightly, I bring it forward as I shift myself into a ready stance.

"Kakashi." Sasuke says, breaking the temporary yet tense, silence. "The first time you lectured me about forgetting about revenge. I asked you a question. Do you remember it?" Kakashi just remains silent, signaling Sasuke to continue. "That day, I asked you how you would feel if I killed everyone you cared about. Do you remember now?"

"Sasuke, what are you going on about?" I ask. Surprisingly, my question catches Sasuke's attention, causing him to look at me. His cold, dark eyes just stared me down.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asks in an emotionless tone. "You see, he told me that everyone he ever cared for has been killed. Well, all except for one." He explains as he sets his eyes back on Kakashi. "So it seems that I get to test that theory out after all. What do you have to say about that, Kakashi?"

"Sasuke. Try anything of the sort and you will regret it." Kakashi replies, his tone turning sharp and serious.

"Well then. Maybe I'll do the opposite and kill you instead. Because like I said before, I'm itching to kill you." Sasuke tells him. "In the end, no matter who I chose to kill between the two of you, someone will suffer. One of you will feel just a taste of the pain I feel."

"Sasuke, you have seriously lost your damn mind." I growl.

I really detest what Sasuke just said and honestly, if he actually thought I would allow him to kill my brother, or any of my friends for that matter, then he had another thing coming. And at this moment, I was really hoping Naruto would hurry up and appear already. As Sasuke continues to stare me and Kakashi down, something quickly catches our attention. We spot Sakura running underneath the bridge as she makes her way towards Sasuke. After landing on the water's surface, she carefully proceeds to approach the Uchiha from behind.

"Don't!" Kakashi yells as he takes off to stop her.

"Damn it, Sakura! Why the hell didn't you listen to me?!" I mumble to myself as I lunge forward.

With her kunai drawn, Sakura prepared herself to stab Sasuke in the back. But the moment she reaches him, she freezes. She just stands there. Big mistake. The moment Sasuke notices her standing behind him, he swiftly turns around and catches Sakura by her throat. Snatching the kunai from her, he prepares to strike her down, right then and there.

"Sakura!" Kakashi and I exclaim together.

"Stop! Sasuke!" Kakashi adds.

Just as Sasuke was about to strike Sakura with her own poisoned kunai, a yellow blur appears out of nowhere and flies pass Sasuke, snatching Sakura from Sasuke's grasp. The next thing we know, we see Naruto skidding to a stop with Sakura in his arms.

"_Jeez, you're cutting it kind of close there Naruto, but better late than never._" I thought while Kakashi and I continue to rush over to Sasuke. But before we could get him, Sasuke disappears and reappears a few feet away from us.

"You got even better timing than I do, Naruto." Kakashi tells him as he stands back up. "I never imagine you'd come here, but it's a good thing you did. You're a life saver."

"Yeah. Thank you, Naruto.." Sakura tells him.

"Sasuke, come on. Sakura's a comrade from Team Seven, remember." Naruto states in a serious tone.

"You mean former comrade. I'm no longer a part of your team, remember." Sasuke replies.

"Now do you understand? Naruto. Sakura. Kazumi." Kakashi mutters quietly. "He's intent to kill is undeniable. Sasuke's no longer the person we once knew."

Remaining silent, Naruto takes a few steps forward and stops once he was standing in between me and Kakashi. "Listen Sasuke." Naruto says, his voice sounding a bit calmer but still held a serious tone.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asks.

"I know the truth about Itachi. That guy, Tobi, told me everything." Naruto tells him. "Then again, maybe he was lying but it doesn't matter. But anyway. What you've been doing, Sasuke, I get it."

"Naruto, just as I said before. You've never had a family or siblings in the first place." Sasuke growls. "You couldn't possibly get it! So all you outsiders can just shut the hell up!"

"No! You shut the hell up, damn it!" I quickly snap back. "We've just about had it with this bullshit you love to repeat! You don't have the slightly clue as to what we've been through for you, especially Naruto! Do you have any idea how much Naruto has sacrificed for you! Even after our friends decided to take you down, even with the entire world after you, we've been trying our best to get them to change their minds about you." I explain. "But no, you couldn't have known. Not an arrogant, egocentric, ungrateful, thick-headed prick like you that's only thinking about revenge!" Sasuke didn't say a word. He just stood there like a damn statue. "We were the only ones who believed that you can be saved. And we still do."

"Saved? Save me from what?" Sasuke asks.

"From revenge, Sasuke." Naruto answers. "I swear I'll save you from revenge and from all the chaos it causes."

"Hn. But I don't want you to do that." He replies. "The stage has already been set for my vengeance. Not long ago, I finally got my revenge on the one behind Itachi's betrayal." He announces. "I took down a high ranking Hidden Leaf elder right here. The one called Danzō."

"_He… he really killed Danzō? All by himself?_" I thought. "_No, he couldn't have. There's just no way. Someone had to have helped him._"

"I've never felt like this before." He states almost in a pleased and excited tone. "I can feel the tainted Uchiha name becoming cleansed! I feel the Uchiha, at last, being freed from this rotting shinobi world. You can't even begin to understand it. And besides, isn't what I'm doing is exactly what you Leaf shinobi wanted all along?"

"_He really has lost his mind._" I thought.

"Severing all bonds with the Hidden Leaf will be the ultimate purification and that will lead to the Uchiha's true restoration!" Sasuke concludes. "I will destroy the Hidden Leaf and everyone associated with it!"

Without saying a word, Naruto and I glance at one another to share a look of understanding. It was obvious what needed to be done, and I silently agreed with the task Naruto decided to leave to me. Moving slowly, I take a few steps back and stopped once I was somewhat standing beside Sakura. I shifted myself to the right a little so that I was behind Kakashi. Meanwhile, Naruto takes a step forward but stops when Kakashi extends his arm out in front of him, keeping him from running towards Sasuke.

"This is my responsibility." Kakashi tells him sternly. "Naruto. Kazumi. Sakura. Go on, get out of here." He tells us.

"Kakashi sensei, no." Sakura responds.

"If you stay, you'll see things you wish you hadn't." he warns. "Now go."

"But sensei, I…"

"Sakura, the poisoned laced kunai Shizune taught you how to use won't kill Sasuke." He informs her. "He still has Orochimaru's immunity to poison. Once more, you also know how you feel."

To prove that he was being serious, Sasuke narrows his eyes sharply and begins to charge his Chidori in his right hand. As he takes a few steps forward, Kakashi responses by charging his Lightning Blade in his right hand.

"Kakashi sensei." Naruto says quietly. "This something you don't want us to see. Are you going to kill Sasuke?" he asks.

"All of you, get out of here." Kakashi tells us once more.

"_Kazumi…_" Naruto says.

"_Right._" I reply back.

Without any warning, Sasuke quickly rushes forward with his attack charged and ready. But before Kakashi could do the same, I quickly rush up from behind him and hook my arms tightly around his, making sure he wouldn't be able to escape. With Kakashi incapacitated, Naruto rushes forward with his Rasengan charged. The moment Naruto and Sasuke close the space in between them, their respective attacks collide with one another, causing the water around them to spread outwards as powerful shockwaves of chakra blast through the air. Soon after the collision, a blinding while light could be seen from the colliding energies.

As the light dimmed down and the shockwaves subsided a bit, both Naruto and Sasuke were thrown back. Seeing that Naruto wasn't going to be able to stop himself, I release Kakashi, allowing him to jump into the air to successfully catch Naruto. The two landed safely back down beside me and Sakura. When I turn to look at Sasuke, I saw he was about to collide back first into the side of the mountain. But before he could, a strange white substance appears on Sasuke's back and transforms into a figure. Whatever that thing was, it was able to catch Sasuke, saving him.

"_What the heck is that thing?!_" I thought. Taking my eyes off the two, I turn to look back at Kakashi and Naruto. "Naruto, are you alright?" I ask him.

Naruto was doubled over, trying to catch his breath. After a minute, he carefully straightens himself up. "Its… all clear to me now." he mumbles quietly.

"Hmm, I see." I say quietly to myself. "_So you were able to figure it out._" I thought to myself.

"It's all clear? What do you mean by that, Naruto?" Kakashi asks.

While we continue to keep our eyes on the white figure and Sasuke, a swirling vortex suddenly appears from out of nowhere. And from that vortex, Madara Uchiha or Tobi, whichever he prefers to be called, appears and stands on the side of them. To make matters worse, more of the white figures appeared around the small group. Just as they were about to leave, Naruto walks forward, causing them all to look at him., including Sasuke.

"Naruto." Kakashi calls out.

"I know. Don't worry, I'm alright." Naruto tells him. "There's just one thing I want to make sure I say to Sasuke before he leaves."

"_Naruto, you said you found the answer you were searching for. But there's more to it, isn't there?_" I thought privately as I watched Naruto move.

"Sasuke! Do you remember?" he asks. "Do you remember what you said about high level shinobi?" Trading blows just now, I learned a lot about you and what you're thinking. It means we both became high level shinobi. So tell me. Can you tell me what I'm thinking about right now? Can you read my mind? And can you understand that the next time we fight, we'll both die."

As I stand there listening to what Naruto was saying to Sasuke, it was at that moment that I received the answers to my own unspoken questions. Closing my eyes, I gave myself a moment to allow this to sink in. There was no doubt that I wanted Naruto to save Sasuke so we could be a team again. But I knew there was a possibility that their fight may just end up with them both dying. There wasn't anything I, Sakura or Kakashi could do because in the end, this was a fight between two rivals and it would be best if we didn't interfere. All we could and can do was hope that the worse outcome doesn't occur.

"Sasuke, if you attack the Hidden Leaf, I'll have no choice but to fight you." Naruto adds. "So until that day, save your hatred so you can throw it all at me. I'm the only one who can take it. I'm the only one who can bear the burden of your hatred. I do that and I'll die with you."

"What is it with you?" Sasuke asks. "Just what in the hell could you want from me! Why are you so fixated on me?!"

"Because you're my friend." Naruto answers. The stunned look on Sasuke's face proved that Naruto's answer shocked him. "Sasuke. When we first met, I knew it was going to take a lot of work for me to understand you." Pausing, Naruto extends his arm out, grasping his hand into a fist. "Exchanging punches is the only way we can understand one another, which means we've become high level shinobi. I haven't given up on you and I will bring you back to the village. Well, I'm done lecturing you. Besides, it's kind of weird for me to be doing it. But if the worse does happen and we both end up dying, at least we'll e freed of our burdens and we'll be able to understand each other in the afterlife."

"I'm not going to change." Sasuke tells him. "I don't want to understand you. I won't die. You're the one who's going to die."

"Then we'll die together, Sasuke." Naruto replies.

With that, a genuine smirk appears on Sasuke's face. "Fine by me." Sasuke tells Naruto. "But at least I'll take you down first."

"No problem. Since its clear that you still don't respect me at all." Naruto replies. Without speaking another word, Sasuke left with Madara as they both disappeared within the swirling vortex. Since the event was over, it looks like there was nothing left to do but head back to the village. While we stood there, Naruto suddenly falls over without warning.

"Na…Naruto!" I exclaim as I lunge forward. I was successfully able to catch him, keeping him from falling into the water and possibly drowning. "Naruto. What's wrong?"

"The scratch on his cheek. This must be the cause." Kakashi points out.

"Then it is….!" Sakura suddenly states as, at that very moment, realization hits her. "It's from the poison-dipped kunai knife I used earlier."

"Seems like it." Kakashi tells her. "Sakura! You need to administer the antidote right away!" he adds. In no time, Sakura quickly pulls out a small vial containing the antidote.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I still feel sick." Naruto groans while he holds his stomach.<p>

"A-Are you all right?" Sakura asks. Naruto soon leans over slightly. "You're gonna throw up!"

"I think you should sit down for a minute before you do." I tell Naruto as Sakura and I carefully guide him down to lean back on the stone wall of the bridge. "Just rest for a minute, alright."

"Yeah, okay." Naruto tells me. "Uh by the way, Kakashi sensei. Who's she?" Naruto asks as he gestured to the red head Kakashi was currently carrying.

"She's one of Sasuke's comrades." Sakura answers.

"Was. I'm not anymore." The girl states in a hoarse tone.

"I'm going to take her back to the village. To question her." Kakashi explains.

"Got it. Back to the Hidden Leaf Village then." Naruto says as he stands up from his seat. Once he was sure he had his balance, he proceed to move.

"Naruto! Not that way." Kakashi states quickly, causing Naruto to stop.

"What are you talking about, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asks. "The Hidden Leaf Village is that way." He says as he points in the direction the Hidden Leaf was located.

"Yeah but you see, we forgot something back in the Land of Iron." Kakashi explains. "Right, Sakura?"

"Forgot something?" she asks, confused as to what Kakashi was talking about. That was until she finally remembered what it was she had forgotten. "Oh."

"We should head back and retrieve it, right?" he asks.

"Yes." Sakura answers quietly.

"That's really sad, Sakura. Honestly, I can't believe you forgot." I tell her as I shook my head in a disapproving manner.

"Hmm? Forgot what? What is it?" Naruto asks. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it right now. You'll see what we're talking about once we get there." I tell Naruto.

"Well, we better get moving." Kakashi states.

Before anyone, particularly me and Naruto, could move, the ground underneath us suddenly cracks as wooden pillars break through the concrete, surrounding us. In less than ten seconds, Naruto and I find ourselves trapped within a wooden prison. While Naruto was holding his head out between the bars, I was sitting inside the cage with my chin resting in the palm of my hand. My knee was bent slightly so I could prop my elbow on top of it. During the whole ordeal, I was just sitting there with an –you've got to be kidding me- look on my face.

"Damn it. Thanks to Uchiha and his little pals, we've completely forgotten about Captain Yamato." I mumble to Naruto. "I can't believe I let that thought slip my mind."

"Ugh. I think I'm going to hurl." Naruto says as he tries to keep himself from throwing up.

"Kazumi. Naruto. What do you two think you're doing out here?" he asks. "You were supposed to go back to the village with me. And you, Naruto! You made a hole in the Inn's floor. I can't believe you two made me chase you here. Not only that, but I had to apologize to the Inn keepers again!"

Looking at one another, Naruto and I couldn't help but to laugh quietly at Captain Yamato's irritated tone, "Sorry about that, Captain Yamato!" I tell him as soon as I calmed down.

"Naruto arrived here in a nick of time to save Sakura. But it seems that you didn't send him here to help us out." Kakashi tells him.

"No! Of course not!" Captain Yamato yells back. "You ordered me to take him and Kazumi back to the village. I wouldn't disobey you!"

"I see." Kakashi says. "Since that's the case, then it's safe to assume that you didn't send Kazumi here either. Which means that both Kazumi and Naruto outfoxed you and left you behind, right?"

"Uh, well…" Captain Yamato says.

"It all worked out for the best, Yamato." Kakashi assures him.

"Sasuke's chakra, its different from before." The red-haired kunoichi states. "It was incredibly dark and cold."

"Still, Sasuke is Sasuke." Naruto announces.

"Yeah." Mutters Sakura.

"You got that right." I add.

"Anyway, that's what happened, Yamato." Kakashi tells him. "So please forgive them, alright?"

"Alright, I understand." Captain Yamato says as he cancels out his wooden prison, freeing me and Naruto in the process. "Okay, go on ahead."

"And you?" Kakashi asks.

"Me? I'm going back to the Inn to repair that big hole Naruto created." He answers.

Naruto couldn't help but to chuckle a little, "I'm sorry about that, Captain Yamato." He tells him.

"We're also sorry for outfoxing you and causing you so much trouble." I add as I scratch the back of my head sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it you too." He tells us and instantly disappears in a plume of smoke.

"We should get going as well you guys." Kakashi says to me, Naruto and Sakura. "Come on, let's get going."

"Right." Sakura and I state together as we all start to move.

* * *

><p>"So this is what you forgot?" Naruto asks, referring to an unconscious Kiba, Akamaru, Lee and Sai. "How could these guys just lay around sleeping while you two were in a bind?"<p>

"It's not their fault, Naruto." I tell him. "So please, don't be angry with them, alright."

"Sakura… They were going to help you." Kakashi reminds her. "Make sure to apologize properly after you wake them up."

"I will." Sakura answers quietly.

"You're going to wake them up?" Naruto asks as he slowly approaches them.

"Naruto, it's my fault that they're sleeping." Sakura explains. "So be gentle when you wake them."

Once Naruto was beside Lee, he carefully lays down beside him, "I feel sick." He says.

"You're going to sleep too?" she exclaims.

"Naruto's like that because of you… umm, Sakura, right?" the red-haired kunoichi asks. "It's because of your poison. What a carefree guy. He's already asleep." After successfully waking everyone up, we quickly explain to the others what occurred. After doing so, we all moved out and proceeded back to the Hidden Leaf.

"Damn it, this is ridiculous!" Kiba groans in an irritated tone. "We listened to her wishes and even located Sasuke for her. And what happens?"

"Now, now. Don't be so upset, Kiba." Kakashi tells him.

"Don't act like you're the only hero here, Sakura." Kiba says to her. "You told us to keep this a secret from Naruto, but Sai went and blabbed it all to him, on top of which, Sasuke got away."

"Kiba…!" Naruto exclaims as he looks back at him. "Be a man and quit complaining."

"Speak for yourself, Naruto!" Kiba snaps back.

"Huh? Me?" Naruto questions.

"Oh, you're right about that!" Sai agrees. "You are too simple and dumb to be able to think as complexly as you've been attempting."

"Hey, Sai…! Since when did you develop such a carefree laugh? Huh? Naruto asks him with a shocked look on his face.

"Thank you." Sai tells him.

"That wasn't a compliment!" Naruto yells. Lee couldn't help but to laugh at the two. "Huh? What is it, Bushy Brow?" he asks as he turns to Lee.

"It's like you're back to your old self, Naruto." He says.

"He means you haven't grown at all." Kiba interrupts. "Once an idiot, always an idiot."

"Kiba, you're the idiot! Idiot!" Naruto snaps back.

"I don't want to hear that coming from an idiot!" Kiba snaps.

"And you! I've had just about enough of your smiling face!" Naruto yells at Sai.

"_Yep, even after all that we just went through, Naruto is still Naruto._" I thought to myself. "_That's a huge relief but, I just can't help but to think about what we heard him say to Sasuke back there._"

"_**Well, how about you just enjoy the moment, Pup." Kiyiya tells me. "Let's forget about all of that for now. Alright."**_

"_Yeah, alright._" I mumble. As we continue to walk down the dirt path, three ANBU suddenly appear, landing right in front of us.

"Sai, you need to explain everything that's happened." One of them tells him.

"Who are those guys?" Naruto asks.

"Members of the Foundation, they're from the ANBU Black Ops." Kakashi answers.

"It seems that you are aware of it too." Sai says. "The reason why the Curse Mark placed on us by Lord Danzō is gone."

"Is Lord Danzō…dead?" the ANBU asks.

"Yes." Sai says.

"That's…" he starts to say. "What about his bodyguards, Fū and Torune?"

"I'm in the dark about them too." Sai tells him.

"They were not at the site." Kakashi informs them.

"Therefore, I would like to propose a discussion about the future of the Foundation with you." Sai tells him. "And with the new Hokage here…" he says as he gestures towards Kakashi.

"New Hokage…?" Lee asks in shock.

"Kakashi Hatake." Sai says.

"Huh!?" Everyone, with the exception of me, Naruto and Sai, exclaim in shock.

"We'll head back ahead of you." the ANBU states and with that, all three of them jump into the air and proceed to head back towards the Village.

"You're going to be the next Hokage, Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asks.

"Hmm, looks like it's going to be that way." He replies.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip no Jutsu, Konohagakure:<strong>

We were just feet away from the main gates of the village when we spotted Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino standing in the entrance. Before long, we all stopped and stood before them.

"We're home." Sakura tells them.

"I heard from my father, about Sasuke." Shikamaru states in a calm tone.

"Yeah." Naruto mutters quietly. "We talked. And not only that, but I fought with him too." All three members of Team Asuma gasp in shock.

"You fought against him?" Shikamaru asks. "Really? Against Sasuke?"

"I'll give you all the details. But first, would you do me a favor and get everyone together for me?" Naruto asks. "I have something that I want to say to all of them."

"Sure, okay." Shikamaru tells him.

"Naruto!" A new voice calls out. "We've all been waiting for you." Suddenly, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon appear from out of nowhere and rush over to Naruto.

"Hey you guys." Naruto greets them.

"I just need to get an interview from you. And then the Leaf Hero newspaper will be all finished.." Konohamaru explains.

"Yeah, Naruto. It's time for your big interview." Udon adds.

"Oh right, I almost forgot." He tells them as he gently pats the tops of their heads. "But I'm going to have to make a report now. So we'll do it later."

"What? You always said that." Moegi whines. "It's always later and it never happens."

"Yeah Naruto, you promised us." Adds Udon.

"Yeah. You always make us wait." Moegi continues. "You're so mean, Naruto."

"So… When are you going to do it then?" Udon asks. Moegi and Udon just continue to ask question after question while Naruto quietly proceeds forward, leaving the three genin standing here with me and the others.

"Go on. Why don't you say something too, Konohamaru?" Moegi asks.

"I think something happened." Konohamaru tells them.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"It seems like, there's something different about Big brother Naruto now." Konohamaru explains.

"There is?" Moegi asks. "What are you talking about, Konohamaru?" she asks. "I don't see anything different. He looks the same to me."

"Yeah, I know but…" Konohamaru starts. "

"So when are we going to do the interview, Naruto?" Udon asks once more.

"Hey you guys, give Naruto a break, okay." I say to Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. The three just turn to look at me. "There's a lot going on at the moment. But don't worry, it's not anything you three have to worry about."

With that, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji turn around and proceed to head back into the village with Sakura, Kakashi and I following behind them. Glancing over my shoulder, I could see Konohamaru and his teammates were still standing in the entrance. Knowing them, they'll probably still try to get Naruto to do an interview. Shrugging my shoulders, I turn back around and proceeded forward.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the meeting point, we found Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji along with Team Gai and Team Kurenai gathered in the small area.<p>

"Sasuke did that?" Shikamaru asks.

"That's… unbelievable." Comments Shino.

"That's why I want you guys to let me handle Sasuke." Naruto tells them.

That comment causes Tenten to slam her fist against the stack of wood behind her, "You want to fight Sasuke alone?" She asks. "Do you honestly think we will all go along with something like that?"

"Like Tenten says, Naruto. We can't always let you do what you want all by yourself." Shino tells him. "The reason is because this is a big problem for the whole village."

"Look! I'm not being selfish." Naruto states back.

"I know you swore you'll go into full details when we got back, but…" Kiba says, catching Naruto's attention. "I never thought you would say this. All of us here have made up our minds to eliminate Sasuke. You can't do this alone!"

"Listen, Naruto. I hope you're not just saying you're going to take down Sasuke when you're actually planning to protect him." Shikamaru tells him.

"I'm not." Naruto replies back in a firm tone. "Trust me, I have no intention of protecting Sasuke."

Looking out the corner of my eye, I spotted Sakura looking down towards the ground. I could tell that what happened between Naruto and Sasuke, as well as what was said between the two, was still bothering her. I could easily see that she was worried. However, I couldn't determine if she was worried about the outcome of the battle or… whether or not Naruto will actually kill Sasuke. Something she herself couldn't accomplish.

"Sasuke must've been greatly weakened by fighting at the Five Kage Summit against Danzō." Neji points out. "Why not take him down right then?"

"Madara Uchiha was there." Sakura pipes up. "So it wouldn't have gone that easily if we tried. And besides…"

"That's no excuse." Kiba states, interrupting Sakura. "You shouldn't have let him get away like that. Come on, Naruto. You're strong, aren't you? You're the village hero who took down Pein, remember?"

"Hero?" Naruto questions.

"Yeah! You could have taken Sasuke down like you did with Pein." Kiba explains.

"That's not true." Naruto tells him.

"Why?!" Kiba snaps.

"Kiba! Calm down, would ya." I snap back. "Your yelling is not making anything better. Plus, it's starting to get on my nerves."

"You can't beat Sasuke just by being strong." Naruto tells him. "Cause now I know.. Inside of him is…"

"What is it, Naruto?" Chouji asks. "What did you find out?"

"No one should take on Sasuke. Not with the way he is now." Naruto continues.

"Just what do you mean?" Neji asks.

"That I'm the only one who can fight him." Naruto answers. "And that's all I can say."

"Yeah. Great. Thanks. That tells us nothing." Tenten quickly states.

"You have to explain." Neji states in a stern tone. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you everything when I can, I promise." Naruto tells them.

"There you go again. Giving us the runaround, damn it." Kiba growls.

"Well. Just leave all of this to me." Naruto adds as he places his hands behind his head. "Trust me guys."

"Hey! Just wait a minute. You can't just leave." Kiba quickly exclaims.

With that, Neji and Shikamaru start to call out to him, but their calls just fall upon deaf ears. Seeing that the meeting was over, I silently proceed to leave as well. Seconds later, Sakura turns to leave with me and the two of us quicken our pace to catch up with Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Look, I don't think anyone is going to be satisfied with the way things stand now." Sakura says, breaking the temporary silence between the three of us.<p>

"What does that mean?" Naruto asks.

"I'm talking about Sasuke." She explains.

"Of course not, but what did you expect to happen?" I ask her. "Things have been tense ever since Pein's invasion. And when we learned of Sasuke joining the Akatsuki, things have just gotten worse."

"Are you satisfied with the way things stand, Sakura?" Naruto asks her.

"I don't know." She answers. "But I believe you must have a plan. So… I'm putting my faith in you."

While walking down one of the many roads, I find myself stopping when something catches my interest. As a result, Naruto accidently bumps into me and Sakura ended up bumping into him. Looking ahead, the three of us find Kakashi and Gai Sensei running along the newly built rooftops. And from the looks of things, it appears that the two were racing each other. In other words, they were currently competing against one another in one of their silly challenges.

"Is that Kakashi sensei and Gai sensei?" Sakura asks.

"Whoa. No way." Naruto gasps.

"Hmm, it looks like those two are at it again." I mutter as I allow a small smirk to appear on my face. Folding my hands behind my head, I proceed to move forward. "Let's just keep moving and leave them to their little challenge, okay."

"Huh? Wait a minute, Kazumi. Aren't you going to stop them?" Sakura asks.

Stopping myself, I glance over my shoulder to look towards her and Naruto, "Mm, Nah. This time around, I'm just going to go about my own business." I tell her. "Besides, if Kakashi is to become the new Hokage, he won't have time for any of Gai sensei's silly challenges. So instead of me interrupting them, I'll just let them enjoy it while it lasts."

"Yeah, you do have a point there." Sakura tells me. "Well, I'll catch you two later then. I'm going to go see how Lady Tsunade is doing." With that, Sakura walks off, heading in the opposite direction.

"Okay, see ya." Naruto yells.

"See ya." I yell as well. I soon turn towards Naruto. "Let me guess. Next stop, Ichiraku, right?" I ask, knowing full well what his answer will be.

"Heh, you know it." Naruto says in an excited tone. "Come on, let's get going. First rounds on me, alright." He says.

"In order words, nearly every single bowl besides two, right?" I ask jokingly. "What the heck. Why not." I tell him. "Afterwards, we should go join the others and help out with the reconstruction. The village may be retaking its shape, but there's still a lot to do."

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto states. "Then let's get going. The sooner we get to Ichiraku, the sooner we can go help out."

"Are you just saying that just so you can get to your ramen faster? Or is it that you _really_ want to help the others out?" I ask as I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well?"

"Uh, both, actually." He answers.

"Hmm, alright. Then let's go." I say as I move forward.

"Heh, I'm right behind you." Naruto says as he rushes to catch up with me. "Ramen. Ramen." Naruto sings as he walks beside me. "Oh boy, I can't wait."

"Heh, you're still a silly little knucklehead, Naruto." I say quietly to myself. Since Naruto was too busy singing the little ramen song he'd just made up, he didn't hear me, which causes me to laugh a little harder.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Thanks again. Ja ne.<strong>

**Kazumi.**


	29. S-Rank Missions Assigned!

**First, I want to apologize for the large gap between chapters. I recently got a new job, which has become time consuming, which explains why I haven't been uploading like I use to. With that added on to the assignments due every week and attempting to get some sleep, I've been trying to balance everything out. At this moment in time, since I know what to expect from my classes, I believe I'm going to get better. I'm going to do my best to upload as much as possible. All I ask is for you guys to be patient. (Trust me, I know how it feels to wait for stories to update. It feels like you're waiting forever. -_- )**

**I will do my best, that's a promise!**

**I'm done speaking now, so enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a comment.**

**Thanks. Kazumi.**

* * *

><p><em>Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami<em>

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: S-Rank Missions Assigned! Set Off To The Land Of Lightning!_

**A few days later, Normal Point of View:**

After congregating with the other Kage in Kumogakure, a gathering that was arranged by the Raikage himself, Tsunade returned back to Konohagakure with her mind focused mainly on the impending war and the preparations that needed to be met at once. The battle plans and strategies, whereabouts of the enemy's stronghold, and other important pieces of information that were addressed during the meeting continued to run through her mind. But what had her undivided attention was the final decision made by the Kage of Suna (Sand), Kiri (Mist), Kumo (Cloud), and Iwa (Stone), as well as Mifune of Tetsu no Kuni.

To Tsunade's surprise, everyone, even the Tsuchikage, agreed to hide away the remaining Jinchuriki. Of course, Tsunade did not like the plan one bit. They were going up against Madara Uchiha, a man who stood toe-to-toe with the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, her grandfather. Not only that, but Madara had seven of the nine Tailed Beasts in his possession and possibly under his control. That was more than enough to cause worldwide panic. They had the Eight, Nine and Ten Tails Jinchuriki on their side for Kami's sakes. But after listening to their reasons for wanting to do so, Tsunade reluctantly agreed with them. And although they decided not to use them, the Allied Shinobi Forces' power was still unknown, which in a way, was a slight advantage on their part. But they had to remember, the power of the tailed beasts was not something they should underestimate.

Everyone agreed that it would be wise to play it safe for now, and if they desperately needed the help of the remaining Jinchuriki; they could always use them as a last resort tactic. They wanted to keep them safe and out of the reach of Madara as long as they could. For the Five Kage knew that if the Jinchuriki were to fall into Madara's hands, it would spell the end of the world as they know it. All they could do was hope that the combined forces of the Five Great Nations and the Samurai of Tetsu no Kuni would be enough to stop Madara. But unfortunately for them, that wouldn't be a simple task to complete.

As Tsunade continued to ponder away at her thoughts, she was quickly brought out of them by the sound of a door sliding open. Glancing up, she found Captain Yamato entering her office with Naruto following closely behind him. Well, it looked like the time had come for her to carry out her own orders.

"Hey granny." Naruto greeted as he approached the front of her desk. "Captain Yamato said you wanted to see me. What's going on?"

"I'm going to cut right to the chase, Naruto." She told him in a stern tone as she folded her hands before her, placing them on top of the wooden desk. "I'm giving you an S-Rank mission." She announced.

"Huh? Wait a minute. You're… you're really giving me an S-Rank mission?!" Naruto asked in a bewildered tone as he pointed to himself. "No way… Are you serious?"

"Yes I am." Tsunade said with a nod of her head. "You, Captain Yamato and three others will travel to the Land of Lightning. Once there, you will complete a special mission. This mission is crucial and will help us in the long run for the upcoming war."

"Wait. This place…. Could it be the resort old geezer sage told me about?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Tsunade answered, nodding her head once more. "It would appear that the place the Great Sage Elder prophesied is in fact true."

"And what about the vision he had about me fighting Sasuke? Is that going to happen too?" Naruto asked, his tone becoming serious.

"That I'm not sure of. But what I do know is that this resort indeed exists." She answered.

"Heh, I can't believe it. I can't wait." Naruto muttered as he stretched his arms above his head. "Oh man, I feel kind of bad. I get to go to a nice resort while everyone else is hard at work and all."

"You fool! I'm sending you on a mission, not some damn vacation!" Tsunade snapped, causing Naruto to jump back in fear of getting punched, or worse.

"I know, I know. I was just kidding." Naruto quickly told her, hoping to calm her down.

Tsunade simply leaned back into her sit, releasing a heavy sigh, "Listen. You have exactly two hours to gather your things. In the meantime, I'll be looking for three other teammates that will be accompanying you." She told him. "You are to report to the main gates of the village. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto exclaimed as he saluted her.

"Very well, you're dismissed." She told him. With that, Naruto exited the office, closing the door quietly behind him. Tsunade waited a few minutes before she turned her attention towards the former Anbu. "Yamato, I need you to bring Kazumi to my office immediately." She told him.

"Yes, of course, Lady Tsunade." He said quietly. And in a blink of an eye, he vanished out of the office, leaving Tsunade and Shizune alone.

"You're sending Kazumi as well? Lady Tsunade, are you sure it's a good idea to send them so far from the village?" Shizune asked.

"Don't worry about it, Shizune. Once they arrive in the Land of Lightning, the Raikage will keep them busy." Tsunade told her. "_Or at least, I hope he will._" She thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha's Eighteenth Training Grounds:<strong>

The once quiet training grounds were brought to life when the sounds of fighting echoed throughout the wooded region of the grounds. From time to time, a blast of fire or a wave of water could be seen flying through the air. On more than one occasion, the two attacks would collide with one another, creating a large plume of steam that covered the environment for only a short amount of time. Currently inside the forest, a flash of silver could be seen running hastily along the forest floor while two shadows moved through the treetops as they followed closely behind.

"**Fire Style: Burning Soul Jutsu!"**

"**Water Style: Water Cannon Jutsu!"**

Both attacks were heading straight for the moving target, looking as if they would both hit their mark. Within seconds, both attacks collide with one another, creating another large white plume of steam. The two figures stood atop of a branch as they waited patiently to see if their combined attack successfully struck their target or missed once again. As the steam began to dissipate from the area, the two spotted a silver, translucent barrier peeping through the small plumes that lingered around them all.

"_Whoa, they almost had me there._" Kazumi thought to herself as she cancelled out her barrier.

"Damn it. I was sure we had her that time." Natsume grumbled as she kept her attention on Kazumi.

"Don't worry, Natsume. The session isn't over with just yet." Raiden assured her. "There's still time, so let's keep trying."

"Come on you guys. I know you can do better than that!" Kazumi told them as she shifted herself into a fighting stance. "Now then, let's go. And remember, no holding back."

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

With that, Natsume and Raiden lunge forward as they each aimed a flying side kick towards my head and side. Bringing my left arm up, I was able to block Raiden's attempt. But in order to block Natsume, I had no choice but to use one of my tails. When the two landed back on solid ground, they would take turns throwing punches and kicks my way. There was no doubt they were aiming to break through my defense and create an opening to attack. As I continue to keep my eyes on them, I noticed Raiden smirking all of a sudden.

Quickly noticing the small gesture, I manage to jump away from the two before their little plan could happen as they expected it to. Merely moments after doing so, two snow leopards appeared from out of nowhere and started swinging their claws my way. I knew immediately that these leopards were Raiden's. And if I recall correctly, these two were Hansuke and Ichiro. While my attention was focused on the large felines, Natsume and Raiden were waiting patiently for an opening before they attacked. I wasn't sure when they would make their move, so I tried my best to keep a close eye on them while dodging the leopards' attacks at the same time.

"She's not going to let her guard down, Raiden." Natsume reminds him.

"I know. But I have a plan for that." He tells her. **"Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"**

After dodging once more, straight away, I notice the area becoming engulfed in a thick, pearly white fog. I couldn't help but to shake my head mentally for I knew that either Raiden or Natsume casted this Hidden Mist Jutsu and it was only a matter of time before they attempted to use this to their advantage. All they needed was an opportunity to do so. Well, what did I expect to happen? I did tell them not to hold back and they certainly weren't.

"**Water Style: Water Cannon Jutsu!"** Natsume exclaims as she fires a strong jet of water from her mouth.

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Strike!"** Raiden says as he allows a current of lightning chakra to appear in the palm of his hand.

With his Jutsu activated, Raiden touches Natsume's water cannon and channels his lightning chakra through the raging blast of water. Quickly sensing a large mass of chakra heading my way, I turn myself around and cross my arms before me in a protective manner. Just as I did so, I was met with a strong wave of water that had a powerful current of lightning chakra following through it. The pressure of the attack was able to knock me back a foot or two, but I was able to swing my clawed hands forward, cancelling out the Jutsu. Panting heavily, I lower myself down to one knee as I tried to catch my breath. Looking around, I found the mist beginning to let up, eventually disappearing. When it cleared out completely, I found Natsume and Raiden standing a foot in front of me.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. You were able to get me that time." I tell them as I return back to my full height. "No doubt you're getting better."

"Heh, what did you expect to happen?" Natsume asks. "There was no way in hell we were going to continue letting you beat us every time we trained together."

"Oh, so you're saying you've been _letting_ me win?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I find that pretty hard to believe, Natsume."

"Well, nonetheless, it seems that you're getting better with that power of yours." Raiden says as he gestures to my cloak. "By the way, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." I answer as I cancel out my cloak, resealing the chakra back into the seal. "The effects diminish when I gain better control, but I still have quite a ways to go before I mastered this power completely."

"Keep training with us and you'll get it in no time." Natsume tells me.

"_Yeah, but unfortunately for us, time isn't on our side. Before we know it, we'll be on the battlefield with our friends and comrades, fighting in the Fourth Great Ninja War._" I thought grimly to myself. "_I'm going to need to spend my time wisely and focus mainly on gaining full control of this power. I have a feeling that it will be greatly needed since we're fighting against Madara Uchiha and seven of the nine Tailed Beasts._"

"Now then, how about we get round three underway?" Raiden suggests.

"Sounds good." I reply back as I shift myself into my fighting stance. "Alright, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Then let's quit talking and get started already!" Natsume exclaims strongly as she shifts back into her own fighting stance. "I'm going to get ya this time!"

"Unfortunately that's going to have to wait."

Natsume, Raiden and I quickly turn our heads towards the direction we heard the voice come from. There we find Captain Yamato stepping out from behind a nearby tree, slowly approaching us. As I shift out of my fighting stance, I couldn't help but wonder exactly how long he's been standing there.

"Oh! Hey there, Captain Yamato." I say calmly while sounding a bit surprised. "What are you doing out here?"

"Lady Tsunade sent me here to retrieve you." He answers. "We should hurry. She wants to see you at once."

Quickly noticing the seriousness in his voice, I knew whatever the reason Lady Tsunade had for calling me was no doubt important, "Raiden, Natsume. Sorry about this, but it looks like we're going to have to resume our little training session another day." I tell them.

"Don't worry about it. We understand." Raiden says. "We'll catch you later."

Nodding my head slightly, I proceed forward, making my way over to Captain Yamato. Once I was just inches away from him, he turns and proceeds to lead us out of the training grounds.

"Kazumi, I understand that gaining control over the Ten Tails' power is your main priority at the moment, but you have to remember, there's still a chance that you can lose control." Captain Yamato tells me quietly. "There's also the possibility of you severely injuring someone, yourself included. So keep in mind that you must stay vigilant while using that power."

"Captain Yamato, I'm well aware of the possibilities of something happening as well as the fact that I can lose control." I reply back in a quiet but stern tone. "However, the only way for me to gain control is to train. And there's no need for you to worry. I'm always vigilant whenever I use _that_ power."

"As long as you know." He mumbles quietly.

As silence surrounds us once more, we quietly proceed to leave the grounds, eventually using the Shunshin Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) to disappear. In no time at all, Captain Yamato and I reach the Hokage's temporary headquarters and quietly entered the building. Once arriving before Lady Tsunade's office door, I firmly knocked on the door a few times and waited patiently for her to answer.

"Come in." I hear Lady Tsunade say.

Sliding the door open, I find Lady Tsunade sitting at her desk, and she wasn't alone. Shizune was standing beside her, like she always does, but I also saw Gai Sensei and Aoba Sensei standing before her desk. I just looked at them for a second, feeling as if I had walked in on something I shouldn't have.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know…" I mumble as I slowly start to close the door back.

"You're okay, Kazumi. I did give you permission to enter after all." Lady Tsunade reassures me as she gestures me to enter the room. "Gai, Aoba, Yamato. You're all dismissed."

"Yes, of course." Gai says as he, Captain Yamato and Aoba sensei bow respectively to Lady Hokage. When they returned to their full heights, they all left the room, leaving me in the office with Lady Tsunade and Shizune. Turning around, my eyes land back on Lady Tsunade and in an instant, I noticed her looking at me with a serious expression.

"Uh… Captain Yamato told me that you needed to see me right away." I state quietly.

"Yes, that's right." She says. "You see, Kazumi, I called you here to discuss a very important mission." She explains. "You, Naruto, Gai, Aoba and Yamato will be traveling to the Land of Lightning."

"Huh? The Land of Lightning?" I repeat, but in the form of a question. "Lady Tsunade, with all due respect, I honestly believe that sending Naruto and I so far away from the Hidden Leaf isn't a wise decision. Especially not when the Fourth Great Ninja War is just days away." I explain. "I mean, what if the Akastuki attempt to attack the village again?"

"Kazumi. I completely understand your concern, but given the circumstances, I have no choice but to do so." She tells me. "With the upcoming war, there are certain preparations that need to be fulfilled. And because the reconstruction of the village is still in progress, I have to send my top shinobi on missions. Thus is why I'm sending you and Naruto on a mission to the Land of Lightning."

"Well… I guess I see your point." I say in an understanding tone. "So, about this mission you speak of. Is this some kind of joint mission with the Cloud so we can learn how to cooperate with one another?"

"Not exactly. You see, I can't really relay much about the mission at the moment. Although I can tell you that it's an S-Rank." She explains. "But don't worry; you'll receive all the information you'll need once you arrive at your destination."

"Uh, wait a minute." I quickly state. "The mission you're assigning us is an S-Rank?"

Lady Tsunade just nods her head, "Yes, that's right." she answers. "Like I said before, I have no choice but to send my top shinobi out on these missions. Not only are the Jounin taking on every single S and A-Rank mission that's available, I also have to send qualified Chunin out to complete missions. This includes B-Rank, some A-Rank and even a few S-Rank missions. Of course, I have to send an entire team instead of a single individual. And in addition to that, with those that are either still recovering from Pein's Invasion or helping with the reconstruction of the village, our forces are being stretched thin. So you see my reason for doing so."

"Yeah, I do." I mutter quietly.

"These missions I'm issuing out, every single one of them, are significant and can help us in the long run, and hopefully, help us win this war as well." She continues. "And the mission I'm assigning you and Naruto is just as important. We must win this war. If we don't, then the world and everything as we know it will be lost, including us."

As Lady Tsunade continues to explain her reasons for the impromptu S-Rank mission she was assigning me and Naruto, I had this feeling in the back of my head that she was somehow lying to me. My sense of knowing when someone was lying never lead me wrong before, and I knew Lady Tsunade wouldn't lie about something as important as a upcoming war. But at the moment, I certainly had my doubts. And because of these doubts, this caused a new question to form. Why was she lying to me? But there was no way I was going to tell her she was lying straight to my face.

"You're right. We have to win this war, no matter what." I tell her. "And if completing this mission will help improve our chances of doing so, then that's a good enough reason for me to accept it. Besides, I have no choice since you're ordering me to do so."

"I'm glad to hear that." Lady Tsunade says as she allows a small smirk to appear. "But before you leave, there's one crucial part of this mission that I must address."

"What is it?" I ask. With that question, the expression on Lady Tsunade's face quickly returns back to being stern and serious.

"I'm assigning you as a personal guard. You are to protect Naruto throughout the entire journey to the Land of Lightning." She tells me. "I have a feeling that the Akatsuki might try something before the war starts. So I need to you stay alert and keep Naruto safe, understand?"

"Yes ma'am." I quickly answer.

"Also, when you arrive at your destination, you are to continue guarding Naruto and please make sure he stays put. You know how he gets when he receives a new mission, especially when he's away from the Hidden Leaf." She adds. I simply nod my head once more. "We cannot, under any circumstances, give the Akatsuki a chance to gain the upper hand in this war."

"I understand, Lady Tsunade." I say sternly. "The Akatsuki will not get Naruto, I promise."

"Good." She says with a firm nod of her head. "To conclude this conversation, you are to meet up with the others in about one hour." She instructs. "That should be enough time for you to gather your things." I just nod my head in understanding. "Okay. Now then, you're dismissed."

After bowing respectively to Lady Tsunade, I rise back up and quietly leave her office. Closing the sliding door behind me, I proceed to head out of the building so I could make my way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

The moment Kazumi left the office, Tsunade couldn't help but to release a sigh of relief as she fell back into her seat, slouching a bit. Somehow, she was able to get Naruto and Kazumi to agree on taking an S-Rank mission. But even though this was a success, she couldn't help but to worry a little. Of course, tricking Naruto was a simple task. All she had to do was tell him that the mission she was assigning him was an S-Rank. If that didn't get him excited, she didn't know what would. But at least it worked. Her main concern was on Kazumi. She was nothing like Naruto, and she knew that Kazumi couldn't be easily fooled.

Tsunade was also aware of the fact that Kazumi would be vigilant of most things Naruto wouldn't. She could tell if something was amiss, a trait she shared with both her father and brother. But of course, Tsunade knew that those of the Hatake Clan were always known for their high IQs and observant skills. This sort of made her appreciative of the fact that she only had to deal with two of them. She could easily recall moments of how Sakumo would catch her whenever she was wrong about something. She would reply by knocking him upside the head at least once. Sometimes it would be twice, just so she could make herself feel better.

She knew she had to make sure Yamato and the others didn't spill out any information pertaining to the real reason why they were heading to the Land of Lightning. She could already imagine what would happen if both Naruto and Kazumi found out. The two would be furious, that was a definite. And they would probably make their way to the battlefield. Another definite fact. Unfortunately, she can only pray and hope that they don't. But just like many others who were in on the plan, she too had her doubts on the matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

While walking down one of the newly paved roads, my mind was racing over every piece of information that was discussed between me and Lady Tsunade. With that added on to the things I was already thinking about, I was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed. Shaking my head slightly, I decided to worry about these thoughts later. I didn't need them distracting me from my mission. But I knew that keeping these thoughts in the back of my mind was easier said than done. And the fact that I was feeling a little apprehensive about the mission didn't help either. I wasn't sure if Lady Tsunade was hiding something from me or it was just my overwhelmed mind bothering the living hell out of me.

Shaking my head one final time, I quickly attempt to shake away any and all thoughts about the mission, along with the other issues I was dealing with. I didn't have the time to get lost in my thoughts. I had a limited amount of time to get ready, gather my things and get to the main entrance of the village on time. Setting my sights forward, I quicken my pace and hurried home. Once inside my room, I head over to my closet to retrieve my backpack and a clean outfit. Setting my backpack on my bed, I quickly leave the room to freshen up. As soon as I return back into my bedroom, in clean clothes of course, I head over to my bed to start packing for the mission.

I grabbed a hold of a few scrolls, which held weapons and clothing, a first aid kit and a few other necessities I thought I would need during the mission and slipped them into the bag. The journey to the Land of Lightning was no doubt a far one and I wasn't sure how we would be traveling. So I figured it would be a safer bet to pack as if I would be gone for at least a month or so. And at a moment like this, I was glad to have the knowledge of sealing items such as clothes and weapons inside scrolls. It's because of that skill that I had more than enough space, so there was no need for me to worry about over or under packing.

Once I was finished, I zipped up my bag, grabbed my blade and sat everything down beside the door. Turning around, I walk back over to my nightstand and opened the top drawer. Reaching inside, I retrieve a small white, green and blue scroll. Standing there, I examine the scroll, making sure the item wasn't damaged in any way. And from what I could tell, the scroll looked to be almost in perfect shape. And since the scroll looked okay, I knew that the item inside was in the same exact condition it was in when I first sealed it.

Looking down at my alarm clock, I quickly notice that it was almost time to leave and meet up with the others. With the scroll still in hand, I perform an about-face and made my way back over to the door. Grabbing my blade and backpack, I make my way out, closing the door to my room behind me. As I walk down the hallway, I stop as soon as I was standing in front of the door that led into Kakashi's room. Noticing the door was left ajar, I push the door gently, causing the door to swing open, only to reveal an empty bedroom.

Not wanting to spend any more time than I need to, I quickly enter the room. Walking over to the desk that sat beside the bed, I take the scroll and placed it right in the center of the wooden surface. I knew it didn't matter where I sat the scroll on the desk because Kakashi would notice it in an instant. After sitting a small note right beside the scroll, I quickly leave the room, pulling the door back how I found it. Lifting my hands up before me, I create a single tiger sign to activate the Shunshin (Body Flicker) Jutsu. Then in a blink of an eye, I vanished, leaving behind a small plume of white smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Village Main Gates, Normal Point of View:<strong>

As Naruto approached the gates, his attention was focused on not only the mission, but the prophecy Great Toad Elder told him. He had made up his mind and decided that he was ready to tame the power of the Nine Tails. And in order for him to do so, he first needed to find this octopus that was supposed to be helping him. If anything, he was excited to meet this said octopus. Looking up, Naruto found Captain Yamato and Aoba Sensei waiting there for him.

"Ah, Naruto." Captain Yamato greeted. "Good to see you…" Before Captain Yamato could finish his sentence, he was abruptly interrupted by Gai, who ran pass him and Aoba, causing the two to split in order to keep Gai from running them over.

"You made it just in time, young man." Gai told him as he wrapped one arm around Naruto's neck as he used the other to point forward. "Now then! Let us be off!" he exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

"Gai, you're getting ahead of yourself." Aoba told him before he could take off down the road. "If you look around, you should notice that not everyone is here yet."

"Huh?" Gai said as he did what Aoba said. A few seconds later, Gai saw that Aoba was absolutely right. They were one person short. "Hmm, you're right." he said as he looked up towards the sun, using the hand he used to point forward as a shield to cover his eyes. "Well by my calculations, they should be arriving right about… now."

Just as Gai finished his short countdown, a small white plume of smoke appears a foot or so behind him and Naruto. While Yamato and Aoba looked ahead, Gai and Naruto turned around to face the white cloud. As the smoke dispersed, it soon revealed Kazumi standing there, looking ready to get their mission underway.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

"Kazumi-chan?" Naruto says in a surprised tone.

"Hey." I say while holding up a single hand in the air, greeting them all. "I'm not late, am I?" I ask, letting out a soft chuckle in the process. I knew I wasn't late, but I just couldn't help but to ask them anyway.

"Not at all. In fact, you're right on time, Kazumi." Gai sensei assures me as he keeps his arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulders. He uses the other to send me a thumbs up.

"Wait. So Grandma Tsunade assigned you to the mission too?" Naruto asks.

"Yep, that's right." I say with a nod of my head. "I mean, it's not like I have anything else better to do." I add, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, I'm glad you're coming along." Naruto states happily. "Now we'll both get to meet the octopus together."

"Heh, it looks that way." I add as I scratch the back of my head sheepishly.

"Alright then! Now that everyone is here…" he says as he suddenly grabs me, pulling me towards himself and Naruto as he turns us around to face the dirt path. "….We can head out!" he announces enthusiastically.

While still in Gai sensei's grasp, Naruto and I just turn our heads to look at each other. We couldn't help but to just stand there since there was no way we could escape Gai sensei's iron like grip. In a sense, we were pretty much trapped.

"Let the power of youth soar!" he exclaims in a loud, proud tone.

"Uh, Gai." Aoba sensei says, catching the green clad ninja's attention. "We won't be able to start the mission if you choke Naruto and Kazumi out." He explains as he gestures to the two.

Looking down, Gai quickly notices that he was in fact choking both Naruto and Kazumi. And to make matters worse, he didn't even notice the two patting his arm, attempting to gain his undivided attention.

"Oh. Sorry about that." He says as he quickly releases his hold from around us. Naruto and I immediately start gasping for air as we attempt to take in as much as physically possible. "I sometimes don't know my own strength when the power of youth overflows within me." he explains.

"Yeah, we noticed." Naruto and I strain out as we both rub our sore throats.

"Okay. Anyway, we better head out now if we want to make it to our first destination before night fall." Captain Yamato announces, capturing my attention as well as Naruto's and Gai sensei's.

"Right." Naruto says as he straightens up. "Let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip no Jutsu:<strong>

After reaching the top of the steep hill, we all find ourselves staring over the cliff to see the entire port, as well as the open sea. This place was so huge that it could no doubt act as its own village. And I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case right now.

"Wow! Check it out, it's the ocean!" Naruto announces as he crouches low to the ground.

"Yeah! Nothing like the salty sea air!" Gai sensei adds.

"That is the Land of Fire's one and only port." Aoba sensei informs us. "From here, we'll depart for Kumogakure in the Land of Lightning."

"_Oh, okay. So we're traveling to the Land of Lightning by boat._" I thought. "_Well, this will no doubt be a long trip to say the least._"

"So, uh… What's this top secret mission that Granny Tsunade was talking about." Naruto asks Captain Yamato, hoping he could shed some light on the topic.

"It's called a top secret mission because it's a secret Naruto." Captain Yamato answers.

"Aw, come on. What's the big deal?" Naruto asks him. "You can tell me. I won't blab, I promise."

"Don't worry about it. You and Kazumi will be filled in later." Captain Yamato tells him. He turns his head, signaling to Naruto that that was all he was going to tell him.

"Boo." Naruto groans in frustration.

"Come on, let's get going." Captain Yamato tells us as he proceeds to trek down the dirt path, heading straight for the port. Gai sensei and Aoba sensei walk pass me and Naruto, leaving us the last ones to turn to follow.

"Geez. Why doesn't Captain Yamato just cut us a break already?" Naruto asks as we continue to follow behind the group. "He could at least tell us a little something about the mission. I really hate being left in the dark here."

"Just chill out for now, Naruto. There's no need for you to get frustrated." I assure him. "Like Captain Yamato told us, he'll let us know when the time comes."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He says as he places both of his hands behind the back of his head. "But still, I can't help but to feel a bit curious." He adds as he looks my way. "I mean, aren't you just a little bit interested in knowing what our mission is really about?"

"Of course I am. I would be crazy not to be." I admit. "But continuing to ask Captain Yamato or the others, knowing that they aren't going to tell us anything, isn't going to make things better."

"True. But it doesn't hurt to ask, ya know." He points out. I just nod my head in agreement. "I guess we have no other choice but to wait until we get to the Land of Lightning. But still, the suspense of wanting to know is killing me."

"You know, Naruto, secrets aren't the only thing that grabs your undivided attention. To be honest, you're pretty much curious about anything you're not aware of." I point out, causing Naruto to look at me in disbelief. "What?" I ask.

"That's so not true." He tells me.

Keeping my eyes on Naruto, I just raise an eyebrow, sending him a skeptic look, "Oh really? Are you sure about that?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm a hundred percent positive." He says in a matter-of-factly tone.

Wanting to put his certainty to the test, I immediately begin to think of something that would no doubt gain Naruto's undivided attention. It didn't have to be over the top, but it had to be believable. And I knew just the topic that would work. Keeping the expression on my face as neutral as possible, I turn my head to look back towards my blonde-haired teammate.

"Okay. Then what if I told you that I managed to create and add a brand new Jutsu to my arsenal?" As a response, Naruto inclines his head towards my direction. Now he was the one holding a skeptic look on his face.

"Hmm? A new Jutsu, you say?" he asks.

"Yep, that's right." I say with a nod. Turning my sights forward, I place my hands behind my head. "And even though the Jutsu was created with the help of my lightning nature, which is the primary chakra nature for the technique, I can also use my wind nature if I need to."

Looking out the corner of my eye, I could see a curious look beginning to form on Naruto's face. Even though he was trying his best to keep his face as neutral as possible, I knew he was thinking about the Jutsu. It wouldn't be long before he starts bombarding me with questions, hoping to learn more about my new Jutsu. But above all, there was no doubt that I had captured his undivided attention. So I had accomplished my mission.

"So? You don't have anything to ask me about my new Jutsu?" I ask, attempting to provoke him a little farther. Naruto just shakes his head. "Alright." I say casually. "_5...4….3….2…._" I state inside my head.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" He blurts out as he abruptly stops dead in his tracks. Jumping in front of me, he causes me to stop, keeping me from walking right into him. Looking at him, it was obvious to see the curiosity lingering in his eyes and on his face as well. "Kazumi! You have to show me that new Jutsu of yours!" he exclaims.

I couldn't help but to burst out into a fit of laughter, "Ha! I knew it." I manage to tell him. "I knew your curiosity would get the better of you."

"Huh? Wait just a minute." He says, taking a step back to look at me. "You tricked me, didn't you?" he asks as he points an accusing finger at me.

"Nope. I didn't trick you whatsoever." I tell him. "You see, I really do have a new Jutsu. I just used that to provoke you into giving in to your curiosity. And lo and behold, it worked. It also proved the point I made earlier."

"You know something, Kazumi-chan. You can be very sneaky sometimes." He tells me.

"Well… What can I say? It's a gift." I respond jokingly, allowing a small mischievous smirk to appear on my face.

"More like a curse if you ask me." Naruto mumbles quietly as he folds his arms across his chest, turning his head to look in a different direction.

"Come now, Naruto. It was only a joke." I tell him as I pat his shoulder gently. "Look, I'll tell you what. Since it looks like our trip to the Land of Lightning is going to be a long one, I'll teach you a few new wind style techniques to help pass the time. We can also improve your control when channeling your wind nature through a weapon."

Opening one of his eyes, Naruto glances back at me, "Promise?" he asks.

"Promise." I quickly tell him.

"Okay, but I'm holding you to your word." he adds.

"Hey you two, you're falling behind. Catch up!" We hear Aoba sensei call out to us. Turning around, we find him, Gai sensei and Captain Yamato already halfway down the road that led straight into the Port.

"Uh, we better get moving otherwise we'll find ourselves getting an earful from Captain Yamato about this later." I tell Naruto while taking a step forward.

"Yeah." Naruto agrees as he walks beside me. "I don't know about you, but Captain Yamato can be very creepy when he wants to be."

"You're right about that." I tell him. "And for some odd reason, he gets a kick out of scaring the hell out of you."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Naruto says with a low groan. "The last thing I need right now are flashbacks of when he first scared the living heck out of me. Those images will never be erased."

Quickening our pace, Naruto and I rush down the hill as fast as we could in order to catch up with the others. In no time at all, we all make it to the bottom, wasting no time entering the port. The place looked bigger up close than it did when we were standing on the hilltop. As we continue to follow the three Jounin, we made our way over to the docks. While standing near the boats, three Leaf shinobi slowly approached us. I assumed the three would be joining us as we made our way to the Land of Lightning.

"Wow! I can't believe we'll be traveling to the Land of Lightning in a ship this big!" Naruto exclaims as he looks at the massive ship in astonishment.

"Unfortunately, that's not our ship." One of the three Leaf shinobi state, catching Naruto's attention. "Our ship is the one next to it." Looking back, Naruto's eyes land on the dainty little ship that was docked right in front of the large one. Naruto's left eye starts to twitch as he continues to stare at the small boat.

"You have got to be kidding me." Naruto mutters to himself. "You can't be serious."

"Well, we are on a top-secret mission, so taking the smaller boat does make a lot of sense." I say as I look over at Naruto. "If we were to take the larger vessel, then there's no doubt we would attract unwanted attention."

"They still could have done a lot better." Naruto replies back.

"You know, we should count ourselves lucky, Naruto." I tell him. "There's a chance that our boat could have been much smaller." I point out.

"You know, on second thought, I think we should just stick with this one." He quickly states, which causes me to shake my head lightly.

"Alright, we should all board the ship and get our journey underway." Captain Yamato announces as he moves to board the boat.

Once on deck, Naruto and I take the chance to look around. Even though this ship was small in comparison to the other, there was more than enough room to acommondate everyone and our belongings. There was a place to store our water, food and other supplies, as well as a place for us to sleep. Within the sleeping quarters, instead of beds, there were hammocks on the walls. They were set up to act as makeshift bunk beds. Each wall held two hammocks, a total of six hammocks. But there were also small futons and blankets folded neatly within one of the corners, signaling that someone would be sleeping on the floor.

"Hmm, I wonder who's going to draw the short straw and end up sleeping on the floor?" I ask as I glance over at the futons.

"Who knows?" Naruto answers as he shrugs his shoulders. "The real question should be: are any of us going to be able to sleep on a ship like this?"

"Well, between the two of us, it's not like this is our first time on a ship. So if the boat rocks, its most likely not going to bother us. However, I can't say the same for the others." I point out. "All I know is that you guys better not snore up a storm." I add, crossing my arms against my chest.

"What are you talking about, Kazumi-chan? I don't snore." Naruto states back strongly.

"Of course you don't, Naruto." I say in a sarcastic tone as I move to remove my backpack. "Of course you don't.

After setting our things down in one of the empty corners of the room, Naruto and I leave the sleeping quarters to continue our little exploration. Looking around didn't take long, and before long, we were back out on the deck. The crew members were busy getting everything ready. So it wouldn't be long before we set sail. Seeing that there wasn't anything else to do but to wait, I walk over to the side of the boat and rest my arms on the railing. Staring out towards the open sea, the light breeze blew around us, filling my nose even more with the smell of salty seawater.

As I continue to stand there, Lady Tsunade's voice suddenly appears inside my head.

"_I'm assigning you as a personal guard. You are to protect Naruto throughout the entire journey to the Land of Lightning." Lady Tsunade states. "Also, when you arrive at your destination, make sure you continue guarding Naruto and make sure he stays put."_

"_Hmm. It looks like my mission has finally begun._" I thought to myself. "_From here on out, I'm to protect Naruto and make sure nothing happens to him. Also… I have to make sure he stays put._" I thought with a chuckle. "_Heh, easier said than done. But I'm pretty sure I can handle him._"

"Kazumi-chan." Naruto says, snapping me out of my thoughts. Looking over to my right, I see Naruto standing beside me with an eager look on his face. "Huh? What is it, Naruto?"

"Come on, don't tell me you forgot already." He states.

I just look at him with a raised eyebrow, hoping he would continue. I wasn't sure if he was waiting for me to answer a question he asked, which I didn't hear because I decided to get lost in my own thoughts. Yeah, this was a great time to blank out.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry Naruto." I say in a sheepish tone. "What are you talking about exactly?" I ask.

"Hello. I'm talking about my training." He explains. "Remember? You promised you'll help me with controlling my wind nature and… you also promised you would teach me a few new wind style techniques."

I just stare a Naruto for a second. So that was what he was referring to. His training. I wanted to slap myself upside the head. Of course, no wonder he had that eager look on his face. I should have known. After mentally shaking my head, I regain my composure so that Naruto didn't think I really forgotten about the promise I made to him.

"You really did forget, didn't you?" he asks.

"Uh, well, not exactly." I answer. "I just blanked out for a second, but believe me, I didn't forget completely."

"Okay, I believe you." he tells me. "But anyway, let's get my training underway. I'm just itching to start learning new Jutsu."

"Alright, alright. Just calm down." I say as I turn to face him. Dropping to the floor, I end up sitting Indian Style. "Take a seat and we can get started." I say, gesturing him to sit down right in front of me.

"Right!" he says as he does exactly what I did and ends up sitting Indian Style as well. "Okay. What are we going to do first?"

"First, take out a kunai." I tell him as I retrieve my own kunai from my holster. Naruto reaches into his own and retrieves a kunai as well. "I heard that Asuma sensei taught you how to channel your chakra through your weapon. This is exactly what we're doing here."

"Wait. Are we going to throw our kunai at targets and try to make them go through the object?" he quickly asks.

"Uh, not this time." I answer. "We're going to put your endurance to the test. In other words, I want to see how well your control is. In addition to that, I also want to see just how long you can keep your blade surrounded with chakra." I explain. "When fighting, sometimes, you have to keep your blade covered, either to block your opponent's attack or to quickly aim for another attack."

"Hm, makes sense." He says. "Alright, let's go!" he exclaims as he starts channeling his chakra into the kunai. Nodding my head, I do the same, causing my chakra to appear around my own weapon.

As I watch Naruto, I notice the chakra around his kunai sharpening by the second. It would seem that Asuma sensei's lesson really did help Naruto. But of course, he was able to create a new wind style Jutsu, so it wasn't too surprising to see Naruto doing so well. But even though he was doing well, I could tell that he was still struggling a bit. Either way, there was no doubt that his chakra control had improved greatly.

"Hmm. How about we try something a little bigger. What do you think?" I ask.

Looking up at me, Naruto stops his chakra flow, causing the chakra that was surrounding the blade to disappear, "Huh? What did you have in mind?" he asks.

Standing up, I reach over my shoulder to grab a hold of my katana. Removing it from its sheath, I bring it out before me and hand it out towards Naruto. "This is what I had in mind." I tell him. Getting back to his feet, Naruto places his kunai back into his holster and takes a hold of my sword. "Since I have a pretty good idea as to how good your control is, we're going to skip the endurance test and get right into the real test. In other words, we're going to spar. You'll be using my sword while I use my kunai." I explain.

Nodding, Naruto begins to summon his chakra, causing the blade to glow a light blue. "Alright. I'm ready." He tells me.

"Good to hear." I say. Leaping backwards, I manage to create some space in between me and Naruto. Shifting myself into a fighting stance, I hold out my kunai, readying myself for Naruto when he attacks. "Let's go."

Nodding once more, Naruto rushes forward with his weapon ready. Once he was close enough, he swings forward. Bringing my arm up, I successfully catch the sword with my kunai, which was covered in a shroud of white chakra. Pushing forward, I manage to shove Naruto away from me, causing him to jump back. After he catches himself, I quickly rush forward. This time around, I wanted to be the one attacking. I wanted to see if he could perform the same action I just did merely moments ago.

Thrusting my kunai forward, Naruto brings the sword up and successfully blocks my attack. And even though he successfully blocks my attack, I was able to make him move, but it was only an inch or so. While testing our strength against each other, Naruto sends me a mischievous smirk. I knew he was satisfied of the fact that he was able to keep me back. As a reply to his small gesture, I sent Naruto a small smirk of my own, only this one came from my eyes. Hearing a chuckle come from Naruto, I immediately shake my head slightly.

"Don't get cocky, Naruto." I tell him. "We're just getting started."

This time around, Naruto is the one to push against me. Jumping backwards, I land back in the same spot I was standing in not too long ago. After throwing the kunai from my right hand to my left, I quickly retrieve another. Now that I was wielding two kunai, things were about to heat up and Naruto could tell too. Maneuvering himself, Naruto shifts into a more comfortable fighting stance. He was ready to start the match.

"Ready…" I state calmly.

"Set…" Naruto states in the same tone.

"Go!" We both exclaim together, rushing forward as soon as the word was spoken.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

After finishing making sure the small storage room was stocked and the supplies were put away, Yamato and Gai return back to the deck to find Naruto and Kazumi fighting. Of course, Yamato's first thought was _-why the heck were those two fighting on the middle of the deck?-._ Gai could only smile before he found himself running over to the side of the boat to throw up his lunch. Just as Yamato was about to go over to the two to stop them, Aoba appeared in front of them.

"Aoba. What in the world is going on here?" he asked. "Why are Naruto and Kazumi fighting?"

"They're just training, that's all." Aoba explained to him. "The two got bored and decided to spend their time training. Since things haven't escalated, I figured it wouldn't hurt for them to continue."

"Let me guess. Since you didn't have anything else better to do, you decided to sit back and watch them, right?" Yamato asked.

"What can I say? I got curious." Aoba sad, shrugging his shoulders. "I wanted to see what these two were capable of."

"Let them spar!" Gai suddenly exclaimed from over the railing. Yamato and Aoba just turned to look at him. "The Spring Time of Youth is flowing strongly within them both! Let that energy soar!" he managed to add before returning back to his previous task. Aoba and Yamato just turned back to one another. Aoba just shrugged his shoulders once more.

"I don't see what's wrong with a little match going on between them." Aoba told him. "Besides, if things do get a bit out of hand, we can always stop them."

"Fine." Yamato told him in a slightly frustrated yet surrendering tone . "But you're going to keep an eye on them." he quickly added before walking off.

Aoba just nodded his head as he turned around to lean back against the wall that was now behind him. He continued to watch the one-on-one match against Naruto and Kazumi, pondering to himself who would win the sparring match.


	30. First Stop, Nanakusa Island

_**Hey everyone. Well, all I can say is that Life got the better of me. But I will not let it stop me from finishing this story. I have plans for future chapters, so I hope things run much more smoother. Oh, and if you guys have any ideas you want to throw at me, by all means, do so. It might just help me get chapters out faster too.**_

_**Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the chapter. (It may be short, but its still a chapter nonetheless.)**_

_**Kazumi.**_

* * *

><p><em>Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami<em>

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: First Stop, Nanakusa Island: Dwelling Of Medicinal Herbs!_

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

While kneeling down on my right knee, I glance over my shoulder to find myself completely surrounded by Naruto and his eight remaining clones. Closing my eyes, I allow a small smirk to appear as I return back to my full height. In only a few hours, Naruto was getting better with using his wind nature. And if his improvement continues to increase like this, he'll be sending blades of wind my way in no time. After taking in a deep, slow breath, I open my eyes to look at the clones that were standing before me.

"Hmm, there's no doubt about it. You definitely have the potential to gain complete control over your wind chakra." I tell them. "However, you still have quite a ways to go."

"Heh, what are you talking about?" one of the clones asks. "At the rate we're going, I bet I'll have complete control before we reach the Land of Lightning."

"Oh, you really think so?" I ask him.

Before he could answer, I grasp my kunai tightly and swing forward, sending a sharp wave of wind his way. With no time to react, the attack strikes the clone, causing him to disperse into a white plume of smoke. Naruto and his remaining clones just stand there with looks of shock present on all of their faces. Straightening myself up, I just look at them with sharply narrowed eyes.

"Didn't I tell you not to get cocky?" I ask in a stern tone. "Unless you can perform that move, I suggest you keep quiet. You've forgotten that we're just going over the basics."

"Uh, I think it would be a good idea not to tick off Kazumi-chan." The original Naruto suggests to the others.

"Yeah, I agree." One of the seven clones' state while the others nod in agreement.

"Now then, if you're done standing there staring, I suggest that one of you attack or I will." I tell them, causing them all to snap themselves back into a serious mode.

"Come on guys! She can't stop us if we all jump in and attack at once." Another one of Naruto clones' state strongly as he tightens his grip around his katana.

"Alright. If you think you have me beat, than prove it." I state back strongly. Shifting back on my right foot, I tighten my grip around both kunai knives as I prepared myself for Naruto's next move. "But when I win, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Look who's sounding cocky now?" Another clone asks.

"No, that's not sounding cocky." I tell them. "This is sounding cocky: I dare you all to come at me at once. Do so and I'll blow you all back before you can even land a hit."

"Yeah, you're right. That does sound cocky." Another one of Naruto's clones' state. "But I'm telling you right now, you won't."

"I said it once, and I'll say it again. Prove it." I tell him.

"Alright, we will!" they all exclaim as they lunge out to attack.

As Naruto and his clones rush towards me, I remain firmly in place, not daring to move from my spot. Unbeknownst to Naruto and his clones, I knew how to block every single one of their attacks with the use of just one Jutsu. But in order for it to work out perfectly, not only do I have to keep tabs on Naruto and his clones, but I have to activate the Jutsu at the right moment.

"Ha! We got you now!" Naruto's clone exclaims as he and the others continue to close the gap that was separating us.

"Heh, you mean I got you!" I retort back. Acting quickly, I hurl both kunai to the floor and quickly start performing a series of hand signs. Just as Naruto and the others were about to hit their marks…. **"Wind Style: Wind Barrier Jutsu!"**

Sending charka to my feet, I cause wind to swirl along the wooden deck. As the speed of the small vortex increases, it slowly expands outward, becoming stronger in the process. Before long, the vortex shoots upwards, surrounding me completely in a wall of wind. The instant the wall shoots up into the sky, Naruto and his clones end up striking the wall and as a result, are sent flying backwards. The powerful attack also causes every single one of Naruto's clones to disappear into a plume of smoke.

As for Naruto, he manages to recover from the hit, and before he could go overboard, he manages to land on the railing. He was wobbling for a moment before regaining his balance, saving himself from a cold dip in the ocean below. After cancelling my Jutsu, I look forward to find Naruto looking at me with an impressed/relived look on his face.

"Heh, I should have known you had a trick like that up your sleeve." he says as he jumps off the railing, landing safely back on deck. "I would have had you like last time if we weren't on this boat."

"You honestly believe that the same trick you used on me back when we were kids would work on me this time around?" I ask.

"Like I said, if we weren't on this boat, it would have." He says.

"Ha, in your dreams, Naruto." I tell him with a laugh. "You caught me once, but there's no way I'll let you get me twice."

"Oh really?" he asks. "Then how about a rematch? Right here, right now. Let's go."

"A rematch? Okay, I'm in." I tell him.

"Hold up, you two." We hear Captain Yamato say, causing us to stop dead in our tracks. "Sorry, but we're going to have to postpone your little rematch here."

"Huh? What's up, Captain Yamato?" Naruto asks.

"Looks like we'll be meeting that storm in a few minutes." He tells us as he points forward.

Turning around to look in the direction Captain Yamato was pointing, we could see pitch black clouds off in the distance. The waters looked a bit rough, with waves reaching about twenty feet, maybe more. As we turn back to look at Captain Yamato, we could see the crewmembers of our small ship running around as they prepare for the storm we were going to enter in a matter of minutes.

"Great, a storm. And just when things were going so well." Naruto says as he lets out a frustrated mumble.

"We were bound to run into one eventually." I tell him while keeping my eyes on the ominous black clouds. "But to be honest, I wasn't expecting that to happen so early in our journey."

"It looks like we have no choice." Naruto mumbles.

"Then let's go help the others out." I suggest. "The more help they have, the quicker the preparations will be finished."

"Sure, why not." Naruto says with a shrug.

As soon as we were done with the preparations, our ship strikes a large wave, causing nearly everyone on board to lose their footing and end up flat on their backs, sides or stomachs. If that or the black clouds looming above weren't any indications that we were entering the storm, then the sharp lightning, along with the deafening thunderclap echoing through the air were. Naruto and I decided to stay on deck and help out the crewmembers instead of going inside with Captain Yamato and the others. After hours of battling the rough waves and the pouring rain, we were able to make it through the storm in one piece. Other than the fact that we were soaking wet, we, along with everyone else, were fine.

"Naruto. Kazumi." Captain Yamato moans miserably as he stumbles out onto the deck. "We need to head to shore. I don't think we can take any more of these waves. And I'm sure Gai might die of seasickness if we don't get there soon."

"Captain Yamato, after being on this ship for as long as we have, you and the others still haven't gotten your sea legs yet?" I ask.

"Just tell the crewman that's steering the ship that we're changing course and heading for the nearby island not far from here." Captain Yamato says as he manages to keep himself from hurling.

"Sure, Captain Yamato." Naruto and I state together.

With that, Captain Yamato turns around and proceeds to head back inside.

"I'll go tell the crewman." I tell Naruto as I turn to walk away.

* * *

><p>After telling the crewman that we were changing course, he quickly turns the ship and heads to the nearby island. When we arrived at the island, we used small row boats to reach shore. Gai and Aoba sensei both collapsed as soon as they touched the sand. Captain Yamato just sits down beside them, relieved to be off the ship as well. Meanwhile, Naruto and I ended up being the ones to pull in the two small boats to shore and securing them, making sure the current didn't pull them out to sea.<p>

"I guess we'll just have to wait until these guys get over their seasickness." I say to Naruto as I scratch the back of my head. "Poor Gai sensei looks like he's about ready to succumb to it."

"Well, they're all back on dry land, so they should get better in no time." Naruto says calmly.

"Naruto?! Kazumi?!" we suddenly hear. Looking ahead, we spot Sakura standing near the edge of a heavy vegetated area. "What are you guys doing here?" she asks as she runs over towards us.

Naruto and I just look over at Aoba sensei, Gai sensei and Captain Yamato as they all lay on the soft, warm, white sand. Seeing the sick trio of Jounin, Sakura just nods her head in understanding. She couldn't help but to chuckle lightly at them.

"Let me guess. Seasickness?" she asks.

"You got it." I answer.

"I can only assume that you two were the only ones immune to getting sick, right?" she asks.

"Right again." Naruto says with a nod of his head.

"Well, since you guys have to wait until those three get better, how about helping us out?" She asks. "We could use some help with gathering some medical herbs."

"We?" Naruto and I ask simultaneously. Before Sakura could answer our question, Chouji and Ino soon emerge from the forest. As soon as the members of Team 10 spot me and Naruto, they instantly start waving at us, obviously surprised to see us. "So? What do you say?"

"It beats dying of boredom, so count me in." I tell her in a causal tone, eventually turning towards Naruto. "What about you, Naruto? Are you in?" I ask.

"Sure, why not." He answers. "Besides, those guys aren't going anywhere." He adds as he looks over at the down Jounin.

"Great. Let's get going." Our pink haired teammate states as she leads us over to where Chouji and Ino were waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>The search for medicinal herbs continues…..<strong>

"Wrong! How many guesses is that?!" Ino shouts as Naruto picks up another herb that wasn't the one we were looking for.

"Ugh! Is it this?" Naruto asks as he holds up another herb.

"What are you even looking at." the blonde kunoichi asks. "That's totally different."

"Ugh, come on." Naruto groans. "I don't have the slightest clue of what I'm even looking for. Everything looks the same. Why didn't I just stay back with the others." He adds as he falls onto his back. "But if I had stayed behind, I would only be killing time."

"It seems that Naruto isn't having such good luck with finding herbs." Sakura chuckles as she looks around the area. "So Kazumi. What's been going on with you lately?"

"Uh, nothing much to be honest." I tell her. "Just trying to keep my sanity while sailing with the guys. I know I'm kind of a tomboy and all, but to be honest, I kinda miss having you and the other girls around."

"Yeah, I bet its rough having to sail with a bunch of guys." Sakura says as she stands up after having no such luck of finding any herbs. "But you know something; you kind of saved me from having to deal with that myself. After all, if I were to become the only girl on team seven, then I would have had no other choice but to deal with Kakashi sensei, Naruto and Sasuke-kun alone. Not to forget the new addition to Team Kakashi: Captain Yamato and Sai."

"Yeah, I see your point." I tell her.

"Just hang in there, you'll survive." She tells me. "Besides, between you and me, you'll probably last longer than I ever could."

"Ugh! There's nothing here!" Naruto exclaims.

"Maybe we should search another area." Ino suggests.

"Yeah, I agree." Chouji tells us. "We better go check out the higher elevations. We need to find all the ingredients for food pills."

"Sure, okay." Sakura says as she turns to leave. Chouji soon gets up and starts to follow her.

"Hey. Wait for me." Ino says as she hurries to catch up.

"Ack! Yuck!" Naruto suddenly exclaims. "It's so bitter."

"You know, I could've told you that." I say, causing Naruto to look at me. "That herb you just ate has a weird smell to it."

"Really? But I don't smell anything." He says as he sniffs the stem. "Well, at least I know what they taste like." He adds as he stands up.

"Please tell me you're not actually planning on eating every single plant you pick up?" I ask as he runs pass me.

"That's the plan!" he yells.

"You're going to wind up getting sick!" I quickly yell, but I had a feeling that it fell upon deaf ears. "Oh boy, this isn't going to end well." I say to myself as I rush up the hill to help.

"This is so weird. You would think the Mandra Plant would be growing practically everywhere around here." Sakura states.

"Maybe the weather just wasn't right." Chouji tells her. "Hey." He suddenly exclaims. "Energy Carrot!"

"Great! Good eye Chouji!" Sakura praises as she and Chouji rush over to the said plant.

"It's coming in real nicely." Ino adds as she joins them.

"Well, that's one herb down." I mutter.

"These will make great food pills." Chouji says as he reaches out for them, only to stop when kunai fly from out of nowhere and land right between him and the plant.

"Not so fast!" a new voice orders. Looking up, we find three individuals standing on the edge of the small cliff above us. "Sorry, but we were here first. That patch of Energy Carrot is ours for the taking." He adds. "Based on your headbands, I'm guessing that you all are from the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Who are you?" Sakura asks.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't expect someone from the Five Great Nations to know anything about us little country folk." The guy says as he and the others jump down. "The three of us are shinobi from Benisu Island, down in the southlands." He explains. "My name is Bandō, I'm a Jounin."

"I'm Sada, a Genin." One of the other boys state.

"And I'm Kiji." The other says.

"We heard that the next Great war could begin at any moment." Bandō continues. "So we came over here to gather some medicinal herbs."

"Well no wonder we couldn't find anything." Naruto says as he walks over to join us. "It's because the three of you took everything in sight."

"You're right. In fact, we've just about covered every site here." Bandō tells us. "But look, we don't want to be the bad guys here and leave you in a bind. So here." With that, one of the Genin sits a basket of herbs right in front of us.

"Really?" Sakura exclaims happily with Ino and Chouji joining her. "Thank you so much, Bandō. This will surely help out the Allied Shinobi Force."

"Sure thing." He says. "I'm only happy to help out."

"Hold up." I quickly state, causing everyone, especially Bandō, Kiji and Sada, to look at me. "You may be able to fool the others, but not me. What you just said about you're only happy to help out, is nothing but a bold face lie. There's a catch, so what is it?"

"Kazumi, you can't just assume they want something." Ino tells me in a stern tone. "They really could be giving us these herbs as a sign that they really want to help us out."

"You're pretty sharp, kid. You saw right through me." Bandō states, causing Ino to look at him with a surprised look.

"Say what?" Ino gasps.

"Okay then." He says as he snatches some odd device off his back. "Alright, let's see here. Carry the one. What do you say to this amount, for each one of those bushels?" he asks as he leans the tool towards Sakura.

"You were saying?" I ask Ino as I look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't that a little much?" Sakura quickly asks.

"Oh, uh, you Hidden Leaf ninja sure do drive a hard bargain." The Jounin says as he moves the pieces of the device a few more times before holding it back out to Sakura. "This is absolutely the lowest offer I can give you though. There. Does that sound better?"

"You really want us to pay you for them?" Ino asks.

"I thought you were just giving them to us." Sakura adds.

"Huh? You've got to be kidding me." Bandō says. "If a small nation like ours just gave everything of value away, then we'll never be able to survive. But fine. If the Hidden Leaf isn't interested in buying from us, we can sell to other feudal lords and other lands. It's no skin off my nose. Shinobi aren't the only people who get wounded in a war after all."

"And you want to make as much money as you can off their suffering, is that right?" Ino retorts back strongly.

"You get money for the missions you take on, don't you?" He points out. "You price them by rank, right? Right."

After exchanging a few more words with Bandō while his two Genin gather the Energy Carrot, they soon take off, leaving us back to where we started. With absolutely nothing. But seeing that this was like a completion of some sort, it looks like we had no other choice but to participate and attempt to get to the herbs and gather them before those Benisu ninja get to them first.

"Well, we better get started, otherwise we'll be leaving this place empty handed." Sakura states quietly.

"Alright then, let's go. Just leave everything to me." Naruto exclaims as he performs a modified tiger symbol to call forth his clones. But before he could, he suddenly freeze in place.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Ino asks.

"What is it, Naruto? What's wrong with you?" Asks Sakura.

"My tummy. It's hurting." Naruto manages to say in a strained tone. "I don't get it. How could I get a tummy ache by eating nothing but medicinal herbs?"

"Oh no Naruto. Instead of medicine, maybe you've eaten something poisonous." Sakura says in a concerned tone.

Shaking my head, I just release a quiet sigh, "I knew this was going to end badly for him." I mumble to myself.

"Look, we don't have time for this." Sakura quickly states. "We need to hurry and find any medicinal herbs that those three haven't touched yet."

You're right. And since we're in a hurry, I think we could use a little help." I tell them as I perform a series of hand signs. **"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!" **I exclaim, slamming the palm of my hand flat on the grass.

The summoning symbol quickly appears around my hand, which is followed by a large plume of white smoke. Once the smoke clears, everyone quickly spots the pack of wolves sitting together in a small huddle.

"Kazumi. It's been awhile." Nanako states happily as she and the others look my way.

"I know, and it's great to see you all as well." I tell them.

"So? What can we do for you?" Takeshi asks.

"Right. I'll cut straight to the chase. We need your help." I tell them. "We're currently looking for medicinal herbs. There's a lot of ground to cover, and we could really use the extra set of eyes, and noses, to help us out."

"What herbs are you looking for exactly?" Ayame asks.

"Sakura." I say as I gesture her to come over.

"Oh, right." She says as she approaches us. "Well, you see, we need Energy Carrot, Mandra Grass, Crimson Newt, and Giant Mato."

"Hmm, aren't most of those ingredients used to make food pills?" Haru asks.

"Yes, that's right." Sakura says with a nod. "Do you guys think you can find them?"

"Of course. We've all been exposed to these types of herbs, so it won't be hard to spot them." Nanako assures her. "We'll do our best."

"That's all we ask for." I tell them. "Alert us once you find either of the ingredients Sakura listed, alright." They all nod in agreement. "Okay. Scatter!" With that command, Nanako, Ayame, Takeshi and Haru all lunge out in four different directions.

"I hope they'll be able to find some." Ino states quietly. "That is, if those other guys didn't get to them first."

"Well, we should get going and start searching to." I say as I turn to face everyone. Everyone nod in agreement, with the excepting of Naruto, who was still suffering from a stomach ache.

* * *

><p>As our search for medicinal herbs continues, Nanako and the others have yet to call us. Meaning that they were probably not having any better luck then we were. We were able to find a few flowers but we had to leave them in order for new ones to grow next year. All I could say is that this mission was becoming very aggravating. Seeing that searching for Mandra Grass any longer was nothing but a waste of time, we decided to move on to the next item on our list.<p>

We ended up finding ourselves coming across a bridge, but we chose not to cross it, fearing that it was a trap that was set up by the Benisu trio. But Naruto, being the impatient, run first ask questions later, kind of ninja, he attempts to cross the bridge. But just as he reaches the center of the bridge, he finds himself unable to move. Apparently Naruto had touched the ropes, which were wrapped by an unknown vine. According to Ino, it was some kind of plant that causes paralysis. And seeing that Naruto was unable to move, it was a safe bet that she was right. And if things couldn't get any worse, Naruto loses his footing and falls off the bridge.

Face-palming myself, I just shake my head before turning to the others to tell them, "You guys go on ahead and find another way down. I'll go get Naruto."

"Alright. We'll see you down there." Sakura tells me.

"Right." I say with a nod.

Turning around, I approach the bridge. While running along the structure, I was careful not to touch the ropes or the vines. The last thing we needed was two people paralyzed. Once I reached the area Naruto fell from, I slip in between the ropes and jump off the bridge. After landing safely into the water below, I quickly start looking for Naruto. It didn't take long when I quickly spotted air bubbles floating upwards. Looking down, I find Naruto spread out at the bottom of the stream.

"_Kazumi-chan, please help. I can't move at all._" Naruto quickly tells me. "_Plus I'm running out of air and fast._"

"_Naruto, I swear…_" I thought back as I swim towards him. "_This is what happens when you don't listen._"

Getting behind him, I secure my right arm around his waist as I use my left to swim us back to the surface. The moment we both hit the surface, we both were gasping for air. As I continue to hold a secure grip around Naruto, I manage to get us safely back to shore. By the time I pulled Naruto completely out of the water, I found that he was out of it. I wasn't sure if it was the paralyzing plant that did it, or the fact that he didn't get enough air.

"What am I going to do with him?" I murmur to myself. Rising to my feet, I walk off to the side to wring out my hair. As I did so, Sakura, Ino and Chouji were just making their way over to where Naruto and I were.

"Hey. Are you and Naruto alright?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah, we're fine." I assure her. "But it seems that Naruto is knocked out over there." I say as I pointed to my orange clad teammate. "I guess he'll be out of it for a moment."

"Oh brother." Sakura groans. "Well, it can't be helped. We're going to have to wait until the paralysis wears off. In the meantime, let's see if we can find any Crimson Newts."

"Well, I'm already soaking wet, so I might as well jump back in." I mumble as I walk back into the stream.

"Don't worry. I'll help you out." Chouji says as he proceeds to join me.

"Heh, thanks Chouji. I appreciate it." I tell him.

"Don't mention it." he says.

Wasting little time, Chouji and I jump in and start our search for Crimson Newts. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but so far, we have yet to find a single newt. It was as if they all vanished, or should I say, they were all picked. Resurfacing for the umpteenth time, I shake the water out of my face and turn towards Ino and Sakura, who were currently sitting on the banks, looking like they were bored out of their minds.

"Nothing." I tell them.

"Hey look! A red Newt! Chouji suddenly exclaims while he was underwater. When he surfaces, we find him holding up an immature Crimson Newt. "I caught it. But of course, we're going to need more than one. And it seems that this little guy isn't a full grown Newt. So I guess I should throw it back."

"They beat us to it again." Sakura groans, frustration clear on her face.

"We've wasted entirely too much time." Ino adds.

"You know, we can't be taking breaks like this." an all-too-familiar voice states, causing all of us to turn towards that said individual. "Ugh, its cold." He says, shivering. "Now come on. Let's get going to the next site already."

"Whose fault do you think it is that we're still here?!" Sakura asks, growling.

"Uh.. So? What do we do now?" Ino asks.

"This place is no good." Chouji adds as he exits the water.

"Yeah, I know." Sakura says as she pulls out a small map. "I guess we have no choice but to go here, to Hell Valley."

"Hell Valley?" I ask as I reach them.

"It's named for the mud that bubbles up beneath the ground there." Sakura explains. "Its elixir mud that heals bruises, cuts and sprains. We're only supposed to go their last." Just as Sakura finishes explaining the area, Nanako and the others suddenly appear.

"Kazumi." Nanako states.

"Nanako, any luck?" I ask.

She just shakes her head, "No, unfortunately not." She answers. "Every place we've checked has already been touched."

"I was afraid of that." I mumble. "Thank you for your help, you guys. You all earned a nice long rest." I tell them. After receiving a nod from them all, they vanish. "Well Sakura, looks like we have no other choice but to head to Hell Valley."

"Looks like it." She says.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell Valley:<strong>

While making our way through the entrance of Hell Valley, we eventually make it to the area where the elixir mud would be. And as we enter the cavern, lo and behold, we find the trio of Benisu ninja standing near the ledge before us.

"You again." Ino states.

"You guys better not be laying another trap for us, or you're gonna get it." Naruto tells them.

"A trap? No, we would never do that." Bandō states back. "Especially not to the Hidden Leaf. We're just down here to gather some medicinal ingredients, just like you guys."

"We don't want anything to do with you anymore." Sakura tells him. "We're getting elixir mud and leaving."

"Hold on a second." Bandō says as he holds his hand out to stop her.

"What? Trying to stall us so you can get it?" Sakura asks.

"This service is free of charge." He says with his back still facing us. "Just look." As he says this, we see purple gas spraying from the ground and into the air. "Gas shoots out of the ground periodically here. And even a little bit of exposure is extremely toxic. Also, there's doesn't seem to be a pattern to the eruptions. So the real problem is getting in there and retrieving the mud."

"**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto exclaims as hundreds of his clones rush forward. But as the gas hits them, the clones are quickly eliminated.

"I made it, the elixir mud. It's all mine." Naruto's clone says as he sticks his hands in the obvious bubbling liquid. " Ahh! Hot! We're going to need something else other than bare hands to collect this."

"Getting through this is a real long shot." Naruto states as he continues to look at the gas flowing from the ground.

"It will be sink or swim." Adds Chouji.

"I think you mean impossible." Ino says, correcting Chouji.

"Either way, this will not be an easy feat."I tell them.

"No." Bandō suddenly mutters. "Thanks to you, I found a pattern."

"You're going in?" Sakura asks.

"I have no choice. I'm not in this business for fun, ya know." He replies back as he grabs his makeshift board. "Our nation's survival means taking desperate measures." He adds. "We go right after the gas stops." He says to his two Genin.

"Right!" Kiji and Sada reply back.

As soon as the gas stops, Bandō, Sada and Kiji jump down with their boards and started skating through the rock terrain. While remaining in our spots, we watched as the trio easily bypasses the fumes. And as they head straight for a large gas fume that was blocking their way, Bandō executes a wind style Jutsu, blasting the gas away. And before we know it, the three make it safely to the mud pits and quickly fill their buckets with the elixir mud. But just when they thought they were in the clear, the ground near them explodes from out of nowhere. And from underneath the rubble, a large lizard appears.

"Naruto!" I exclaim, looking towards him.

"Let's go!" he says.

Rushing forward, Naruto and I jump over the ledge and quickly make our way to the trio to help them out. While running pass the gas openings, purple gas begins to leak from the ground once more.

"Leave this to me." I tell Naruto as we continue to run. **"Wind Style: Supreme Dragon Breath Jutsu!"** I exclaim as I send a powerful blast of wind forward, blowing away the gas with ease.

"Here we go!" Naruto yells as he rushes towards the large lizard. **"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Sending his clones forward, he uses them as a distraction as he charges up for one final attack. "Keep going, go!" he tells the trio of Benisu-nin.

"Huh? Why are you…?" Bandō starts to asks. "We don't want your help!"

Landing beside them, I just narrow my eyes at the Jounin, "Don't be stupid you idiot. So just shut up and move it. Now!" I yell.

"No, if you help us, we'll owe a great nation." Bandō continues. "And who knows how much that'll cost us later on."

"Are you kidding me?" I groan.

"We don't want any money for giving you a hand." Naruto tells him as he clones continue to keep the giant lizard at bay.

"I don't trust you." The Benisu-nin yells back. "There's always a cost when it comes to the Great Nations."

"Yeah well, this service is totally free of charge." Naruto assures him as he charges up his Rasengan. Leaping up into the air, Naruto takes aim as he hovers over the giant creature. **"Giant Rasengan!"** he exclaims as he lands the attack. The attack sends the creature flying backwards, eventually striking the rock wall behind it.

* * *

><p><strong>On the shores of <strong>**Nanakusa (Seven Herbs) Island:**

"I, uh, I'm really at a lost for what to say to all of you." Bandō says as he and his subordinates were kneeling in front of us. "Except that, I want to thank you for rescuing us. And also, you sure we don't owe you any money? I'll be glad to pay."

"No way, I told you, this one is on the house." Naruto assures him.

"Just because we're shinobi from another land, that doesn't have to make us enemies." Ino tells him.

"We have to put aside our differences and work together." Sakura adds. "That's what the Allied Shinobi Forces are all about."

"But if that's the case then," one of the Genin state.

"Sada. Kiji. They said there's no charge. So let's just be grateful for all their kindness." Bandō says to them as he stands up.

"Oh, sure." The boys state simultaneously.

Picking up one of the buckets of mud, Bandō hands it out towards Naruto, "Here, this is on the house from us." He says. "It's the elixir mud, please take it."

"What? No kidding?" Naruto asks. "That's awesome, thanks."

"Sure. And there's plenty more of where that came from too." He says as he gestures to the boats that were loaded with medicinal herbs. "You can also take all of those medicinal herbs too. They are all packed up for you and ready to go. It's our little way of helping out the Allied Shinobi Forces."

Great. Thank you." Ino tells him. "Mission accomplish I guess."

"This is a really big help." Adds Chouji.

"Yeah, thank you very much." Sakura says.

"We really appreciate it." I add as Sakura and I bow respectively.

"You guys are awesome." Naruto says happily.

"No, not us." Bandō tells him. "You're the awesome ones. We all learned a lot from you."

After helping Ino, Chouji and Sakura load all the herbs onto their boat, Naruto and I, along with Captain Yamato, Aoba sensei and Gai sensei return to our own to continue our voyage to the Land of Lightning. While leaving, we said our final goodbyes to the Benisu trio.

"Now. We must say farewell, but only for a short while." Gai sensei suddenly exclaims. "And best of all, thanks to this trip, I got completely use to sailing."

"Boy, I certainly hope you have." Aoba sensei murmurs as Naruto laughs quietly.

"I have a feeling that this feel good attitude he has is only temporary." I say quietly while standing on the other side of Naruto.

"Naruto! Kazumi!" We suddenly hear Ino yell. Looking ahead, we find her and the others getting ready to sail back to the Hidden Leaf. "You guys be careful! And good luck on your mission, whatever it is!"

"Thanks!" Naruto and I yell together.

"Hey, Kazumi! Don't forget about our conversation from earlier!" Sakura yells. "You'll be fine! Also, make sure you look after Naruto. You and I both know how reckless he can be!"

"What?! Hey!" Naruto yells.

Chuckling lightly, I raise my hand to wave goodbye to her, Ino and Chouji. "You know I do, Sakura." I yell back. "And don't worry, he's in good hands." I assure her. "I hope to see you all real soon!"

"Same here!" she yells as her ship turns to head in the opposite direction our own ship was currently heading in.

"Heh, there they go." Naruto says as we watch the ship leave.

"Well… this day has been quite an eventful one to say the least." I murmur quietly as I turn around to sit down. "What were the odds of meeting our friends in a location like this?" I add as I lean back to rest against the railing.

"Who knows." Naruto states as he takes a seat next to me. "But it was fun. And I'm glad that we were able to help Sakura and the others complete their mission."

"Glad to see you're in a cheerful mood, especially after the day you had." I tell him. "I mean, you got sick from eating medicinal plants, became paralyzed for touching a wild, unidentified vine without looking, you wind up falling off the side of a bridge and ended up at the bottom of the stream, and got burned for touching hot bubbling mud."

"Geez, did you have to list everything that happened to me today?" Naruto asks with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Heh, sorry." I tell him as I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. "Look, all I'm saying is, you should be exhausted after a day like today, that's all."

"Exhausted? Are you kidding me? I feel great! In fact," he exclaims happily as he jumps back to his feet, turning towards me. "How about we resume our training. What do you say, Kazumi-chan?"

"Yeah, I don't think so." I tell him.

"Say what?!" Naruto exclaims as he looks at me with a shocked expression. "Oh, come on. Are you serious?" He asks, groaning in the process. "We still have plenty of daylight before it gets dark."

"Yeah. So instead of training, how about we just enjoy it before it disappears." I suggest as I close my eyes, attempting to do just that.

"Hmpf, but that's no fun at all." I hear Naruto grumble. Parting my left eye open slightly, I find Naruto sitting down, this time in front of me, pouting.

"You know, when you're pouting like that, you look like a little kid." I tell him with a slight chuckle in my voice. "In fact, it's actually kind of cute." I quickly spot Naruto's cheeks turn a light shade of pink before he quickly turns his head in the opposite direction. I couldn't help but smile at him. "Fine. If you want to train so badly, I can give you a small exercise you can work on until tomorrow."

"Hmm, what kind of exercise." He asks as he turns back to look at me.

Creating the Ram sign, I start channeling my chakra, causing the energy to surround me. After gathering a significant amount of chakra, I start to add my wind element. In a matter of seconds, a small breeze of wind appears and starts to enclose around me, causing my hair and clothing to rise in the process. Opening my eyes, I look forward to see Naruto watching closely at what I was doing.

"This Jutsu is a D-Rank and is relatively easy to perform. In fact, I found myself using this particular Jutsu often when I was learning to gain control over my own wind element." I explain. "And with your determination, I know you'll master this in no time."

"Heh, you know I will." Naruto says in a confident tone. I just nod my head.

"Okay, what you need to do is gather your chakra and surround your entire body. Once you complete that task, slowly start adding your wind element. You must make sure to keep you chakra under control." I explain." If you don't have enough chakra, it won't work. But keep in mind, if you summon too much, not only will you end up hurling yourself right into the ocean, you'll most likely damage the ship in the process."

"Well I better be careful then." He tells me. "I definitely don't want to damage the ship. And landing in the ocean is the last thing on my mind."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure neither one of us wants to deal with that." I tell him. "And to make sure that doesn't happen, I'll be supervising your training until you get the gist of it. That sounds alright to you?"

"Yeah, it does." He says, nodding his head firmly.

"Okay then." I state as I cancel out my Jutsu. "It's your turn. So let's get started."


	31. Nightmares And Unexpected Circumstances

_Apologizes. This is well overdue. (Thanks to work, school and a terrible case of writer's block, this chapter was rewritten over ten times. The topic changing in the process. But I think i finally know how and where i want to go now.) I'm going to do my best. With school reaching its end, I'll have more time to work on my story. (And boy I can wait for the last day. I'll be done for now and I'll also have my Bachelors. YaY!)_

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter and dont forget to comment and tell me what you think. Thanks in advance..._

**_Kazumi._**

* * *

><p><em>Tale of The Crimson Kitsune And The Silver Ookami<em>

_Chapter Thirty: Haunting Nightmares And Unexpected Circumstances_

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

The sun had long since disappeared under the horizon, allowing the moon to take its place. Its dim silver light shined brightly, and along with the twinkling stars, their awe-inspiring glow illuminated the vast surface of the ocean as far as the eye could see. Naruto and I were leaning against the boat's wooden railing, in a comfortable silence, enjoying the sight before us. Of course, you could see the moon and stars in Konoha, but in order to enjoy the sight to its fullest; you needed to be in an area where there was little to no light around. Like one of the training grounds for example. But out here, out in the middle of the ocean, it seemed that the glow the moon and stars were giving off was brighter than we've ever seen it before. And with the sound of the wind blowing lightly mixing with the sound of waves crashing against the boat, the atmosphere on the vessel was more calming than usual.

"You know, it almost feels like we're back at home." Naruto says in a low tone as he continues to look up at the night sky.

"Yeah, I agree." I state as I move a bit, allowing myself to lean back on my elbows, enjoying the sight as well. "In fact, it reminds me of all the times we use to sneak into one of the training grounds, just so we could stare at the moon and stars."

"Heh, remember how we had to sneak pass the gates before we could sneak into the training grounds?" Naruto asks as he turns his attention onto me.

"How can I forget?" I answer with a light chuckle as I look at him. "Boy did we give Kotestu and Izumo a hard time back then."

"You mean you gave them a hard time." Naruto corrects me. "In case you've forgotten, you were the one with the ability to use Jutsu at that moment in time."

"Well, I can't take all the credit, now can I?" I ask him. "After all, your, um… incomplete clone was enough to distract them so we could escape." I remind him.

"It left them speechless." Naruto says with a laugh.

"Yep, that it did." I agree with a nod. "But just look at you now, Naruto. There's no doubt you've mastered that Jutsu. In fact, you practically made it your own, even though it was developed by Lord Second."

"Lord Second? I thought the First Hokage created the Jutsu." Naruto says in a somewhat surprised tone.

"Well, you see, even though Lord Hashirama Senju was known as a God among Shinobi and became the First Hokage; it was in fact his brother, Tobirama Senju, Lord Second, who created that specific Jutsu." I explain. "Tell me something. Did you manage to retain anything from history class, Naruto?"

"Well, I remember that Hashirama Senju became the First Hokage." He says as he leans back to lay flat on his back, folding his hands behind his head. "Does that count?" He asks as he glances towards me.

Looking down at him, I release a soft sigh, "I guess so. But is there anything else?" I ask with a raised eyebrow as I cross my arms against my chest.

"Mm? No, not really." He answers truthfully. "After that, I mainly spent my time coming up with new pranks I could pull once school was over."

"Yep, that sounds exactly like something you would do too. Especially back then." I say with a blank expression on my face. As a response, Naruto just chuckles quietly, which causes me to smile at him. "Heh, same unpredictable knucklehead." I mutter quietly.

"Did you just call me a knucklehead?" he asks as he looks at me with one eye open. I couldn't help but to smile a little bigger.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, knucklehead." I tell him.

"Geez, I haven't been called that for a while now." he says quietly. "I guess everyone is finally looking at me like I'm an adult now." he mutters excitedly as he closes his eyes.

"Heh, yeah right." I reply back with a chuckle in my voice as I playfully punch him in his side, causing him to cringe a little.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asks as he quickly sits up.

Placing my hands on my hips, I turn to look at Naruto with a playful look, "Naruto. You may have grown taller in the last couple of years, but it's obvious to see that you're still a bit immature."

"Huh? No way. I'm more mature now then I've ever been." He says as he points to himself. I just continue looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "And if I'm so immature, then how about you prove it!" he exclaims as he points a finger at me, to which, I just raise an eyebrow a little bit higher at his little challenge. Seconds later, a small smirk manages to form on my face.

"Alright, here's a good example." I answer as I turn my body to face him. "Before we left for the Land of Iron, I found you teaching Konohamaru another one of those perverted Jutsu of yours. Care to explain that?"

"I knew it! You were spying on us!" Naruto exclaims as he points an accusing finger at me. "I thought it was just my imagination, but you were there, weren't you?"

"That just proves that I have to keep a closer eye on the two of you." I tell him. "You especially, Naruto."

"Well, what about you?" he asks. "Care to tell me what you've been teaching Moegi?" he adds with a raised eyebrow. I just allow a small smirk to form on my face once more.

"Oh you know; the usual." I answer with a shrug. "Basically, I've been teaching her how to deal with little perverts in a slightly, non-violent manner. However, if need be, I did teach her a few moves that will help make the lesson sink in the first time. Well, hopefully that is."

"Ya' know, I worry about you sometimes, Kazumi-chan." Naruto tells me as he looks at me with a slightly nervous expression.

"And I worry about you too." I tell him as I lean back to lie on my back. "Just be glad that I'm more understanding and have a bit more patience then others. Trust me, if I was anything like Sakura, you'll be knocked into next week every chance I get."

"Well," he says as he leans back to lie on his back as well. "Thank Kami you're nothing like Sakura." He says with a slight shiver. After a minute of silence, he lets out a soft sigh. "I guess we better turn in. Who knows what awaits us tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right." I say as I stare at the night sky. "At least we get to sleep outside tonight. I was getting a bit tired of sleeping in that stuffy room."

"You're not the only one." He tells me as he lets out a loud yarn. "Good night, Kazumi-chan." He tells me as he turns over to lie on his side.

"Good night Naruto." I reply back as I continue to lie on my back.

About five minutes or so later, I could hear soft snoring coming from Naruto. Turning my head slightly, I look over at Naruto to find him lying back on his back. Smiling, I turn my head back to stare blankly at the stars.

"_I wonder how the others are doing back at home._" I thought to myself.

After a few minutes of stargazing, I finally close my eyes, hoping to fall asleep right then and there. It took another couple of minutes or so, but I was able to fall asleep without any trouble. But just when I thought I was falling into a realm of peaceful sleep, my mind had other plans.

* * *

><p><em>Fog. Dense, pearly-white fog, as far as the eye can see, surrounds the air around me in a thick blanket. To add more to the ominous scene, it was unnervingly quiet as well. After standing there for who knows how long, my eyes quickly fixate on something shining in the distance. It was a light of some sort. In the back of my mind, something was telling me not to head towards that light. However, I had a feeling that just standing in one place wasn't the best choice either. Preferring the latter of the two, I decide to head towards the strange light.<em>

_As I drew closer to the source, a powerful gust of wind appears from its direction, causing me to close my eyes and use my arms as a shield to protect my face. As soon as the current of air subsides, I lower my arms to find that my surroundings had changed. I was no longer standing inside a mist covered abyss of darkness. Instead, I was standing inside a barren landscape. The sky above was covered with dark clouds, keeping any light from the moon from illuminating the region. Glancing to my right, I could see a long range of mountains, standing tall in the distance. To my left was a cove that led straight into the wide open ocean. While observing my new surroundings, the sound of something exploding quickly catches my attention, causing me to look straight ahead. Over the hill, I could see a bright dome of light._

_Allowing curiosity to get the better of me, I rush forward, hoping to find the cause of such a large blast. Running up the steep hillside, I make it to the top within seconds. But the moment my eyes land on what was on the other side, they widen in absolute shock. Bodies. Bloodied, broken, mutilated bodies littered the shadow covered landscape. From where I was standing, the bodies looked as if they were fallen members of some sort of fighting battalion. That's when a thought hits me. The upcoming war. The Fourth Great Ninja War._

_With this thought in mind, and with a disturbed look present on my face. I slowly begin to move forward. Making my way down the hill, I made sure to watch my footing so I wouldn't lose my balance. As I did so, I could see small plumes of dark smoke lifting into the air as they escape the small burning flames that were scattered about. Smoke and dust from the explosion was still lingering through the air, giving the area a clouded, hazy appearance. Once again, an unnerving silence was looming over the unsettling scene before me. About halfway down the hill, my nose scrunches in disgust as the overwhelming smell of blood, sweat and dirt filled my senses. While fighting the urge to throw up, I continued to move forward._

_Once making it to the bottom, I had a better view of the fallen soldiers and could distinguish their clothing. They were all wearing the official uniform of the village they hailed from. Shinobi and kunoichi from Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, and Iwagakure were scattered across the ground, motionless, lifeless. There were even samurai that hailed from the Land of Iron among them. Immediately, I throw a hand over my mouth as the feeling became stronger. The sight before me was just too much, and the worse part of this was the fact that I, as well as my friends, would be exposed to this once the war actually starts._

_While staring at the sight before me, another explosion disturbs the unnerving silence as shockwaves fly through the air. The first wave was strong enough to reach me, to which, it snaps me out of the trance like state I had found myself in. Coming back to my senses, I turn back towards the direction I came from to see a large blast bathing the sky and ground with a mixture of orange, white and yellow light. Shortly after the blast subsides, a loud, feral roar echoes through the air. Without another thought, I shift my weight towards that direction and take off into a full sprint. While running, I made sure to avoid the bodies of the decease. Upon reaching the top for the second time, I stop dead in my tracks. There, taking up a large portion of the area, stood a beastly looking creature. I couldn't make out any precise details, but what I could see was enough. _

_There were two things that, without a shadow of a doubt, caught my attention. Number one, its eye. One single eye sat on his face. But this wasn't a normal looking eye. Somehow, this creature had the Sharingan. But unlike any Sharingan I've seen, this one had a total of nine tomoe surrounding its pupil. And number two, this creature had ten branch-like limbs, or tails, swinging lightly behind it. Taking my eyes off the beast, I look down to find four familiar figures standing feet away from the thing. Kakashi. Naruto. Sakura. And Sasuke. They were standing there, looking as if they were about to take on this beast alone. Sensing the immediate danger they were in, I regain my composure and take off into a sprint once more._

"_Kakashi! Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke!" I manage to call out in between breaths. But before I could reach them, I was knocked to the side by an unseen force._

_Losing my footing, I end up tumbling down the hill. Bringing my arms up, I tried my best to protect myself, but the action was doing little to no help at all. Before long, I finally reach the bottom and end up on my side, staring towards the very direction I was heading. Pushing myself up to balance on my hands and knees, I turn my head to look in the opposite direction to find a dark figure standing a few feet away from me._

_They were tall, muscular and had long spiky hair. It also looked like they had spikes coming from the top of their head. But the most distinctive aspect of the figure's appearance was their eyes. Those lavender, ripple-patterned eyes were ones I was far too familiar with. There was only one person I knew to have them, and he was dead. So how this individual was able to obtain them was something I wanted to know, and then again, I didn't._

"_The process is nearly complete." A low, toneless voice states. "All that's needed now is the other half. The very half that's sealed within you." They add as they point a finger at me._

"_They're talking about Kiyiya." I thought as I narrow my eyes. "There's no way in hell I'm letting them, or anyone else take her away from me."_

_Just as I finish that thought, the figure opens their hand, allowing a strange, lavender colored chain to shoot from their palm. Acting on my instincts, I jump away, avoiding the path of the chain. But while I was hovering in midair, the figure raises their other hand. Moments after doing so, I feel a strange force wrap around me. Before I could do anything , I was sent hurdling to the ground below. Before hitting the ground, I cross my arms out in front of me, bracing myself. Crashing into the ground, I knew my arms were able to absorb some of the impact since pain immediate starts to pulsate through them. Mainly in my wrists, forearms and elbows._

_While in a disoriented state, I was unaware of the fact that the figure had sent the chain out once more. And by the time I did realize the action, it was too late. The next thing I know, a piercing pain appears in my stomach. Lying there, pain pulsated through my body, paralyzing me in the process. And thanks to the pain from crashing into the ground, things were just becoming worse by the minute._

"_Damn it." I mumble through clenched teeth as I continue to cringe in pain. "This… this person. It… It can't be Pein. He's dead." I thought. "So… Just who the hell are they?"_

_While pondering away at this thought, the sound of quiet footsteps approaching me catches my attention. When they came to a stop, I forced myself to turn my head towards their direction. Glancing up, I find the figure towering over my defenseless form. The glare they were sending me was both frightening and intimidating. If the chain wasn't piercing me, I would still be paralyzed because of the malevolent presence I could feel emitting from this individual._

"_The Ten Tails is finally mine." They state in a stern, quiet, matter-of-factly tone. Raising their free hand, they slowly begin to reach out towards me._

* * *

><p>Snapping my eyes open, I sit bolt upright, gasping for air. Sitting there, covered in a thin layer of sweat, my heart was racing furiously in my chest, my body was shaking uncontrollably, and my breathing was coming out in panicked pants. Five times. This was the fifth time in four nights that I've woken up due to a damn nightmare. The first two were set around the time Pein attacked Konoha. The third and fourth nightmares dealt with the upcoming war. One focusing on what would happen if Naruto and I weren't there while the other was on the villain successfully extracting our Tailed Beasts. And now this one, which was now added to the ongoing list.<p>

Grasping the side of my head, I look down, staring blankly at the tan blanket that was lying in a heap on top of my lap. Focusing on returning my heart rate and my breathing back to normal, vague images from the nightmare continue to flash through my mind. To make things worse, images from the dreams prior to this one begin to emerge as well. I could understand the dream with Pein because let's face it, that blind attack mentally scarred me. And the dreams about the war, they were also understandable. That just told me that I was stressed and worried because no one had any idea of what could happen out there. Not even individuals who've been in the last three wars. But as for this last one, I was swamped.

The darkened battlefield… The strange, beastly looking creature with tails… The shadow figure... Was this some kind of sign? A warning? Some sort of foreshadowing? Or was it simply what I thought it was in the first place; nothing more than a nightmare that was caused by stress that was building up inside me. Releasing a quiet sigh, I turn my head slightly to the right to glance over at Naruto, who as still sound asleep. Seeing him sleep with a contented look on his face causes a small smile to form on my face. At least he was getting a good night's rest.

Turning forward, I lift my head slightly as I release another quiet sigh. After sitting there for another minute or so, I pull the sheet from over me and quietly got to my feet. Dropping the sheet beside my pillow, I carefully walk over to the boat's cabin and entered the small quarters we used as a dining hall. Taking a seat at the table, I grab a hold of the small portable heating range we brought and started heating up some tea that was left over from dinner. As soon as the tea reaches a desirable temperature, I remove it from the heat and poured myself a small cup. With the lantern illuminating the small room, I just stare blankly at the flickering flame as I held my tea in front of my face. As I ponder away at my thoughts in silent, one particular voice emerges, catching my attention.

"_Kazumi. I'm assigning you as a personal guard._" Lady Tsunade's voice echoes. "_You are to protect Naruto throughout the entire journey to the Land of Lightning._"

…

"_Also, when you arrive at your destination, you are to continue guarding Naruto and please make sure he stays put. You know how he gets when he receives a new mission, especially when he's away from the Hidden Leaf._" She adds.

As her words repeat inside my head, my mind immediately begins to contemplate what she was telling me. At first, I didn't worry about questioning the assignment; mainly because it was a direct order from Lady Hokage herself. But now, for some odd reason, her words had caught my undivided attention. The question was simple. Why was she ordering me to protect Naruto. As if he needed protecting in the first place. Naruto was the one who defeated Pein. A man who possessed the legendary Rinnegan. The eye of the Sage of the Six Paths. He was already a sage and had gained amazing strength in the process. Comparing our abilities, there was no doubt that Naruto had surpassed me. Hell, who was I kidding. Of course he's stronger than me. So what sense does it make to assign someone to protect one who's stronger than them? What was Lady Tsunade thinking? Or a better question would be; what was Lady Tsunade planning?

"There's something amiss about this mission." I mumble quietly as I took a sip of my tea. "_Naruto and I have practically no information on it, other than the fact that it's, supposedly, an S-rank mission. So there has to be more. But the question is: what?_" I thought while taking another sip, sitting my cup down on the wooden table afterwards. "_And it's obvious that Captain Yamato and the others know something we don't. And if that's remotely true, then why would they hide this information from us?_"

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Turning my head, I glance towards the door to see Captain Yamato standing in the doorway as he held the door open with his left hand.

"Kazumi?" he states quietly as he enters the room. "What are you doing up?" he asks as he stops to stand beside the table.

Lifting my hand, I gesture to the small tea cup in my grasp, "I was craving a cup a tea." I say quietly.

"I see." He says as he crosses his arms against his chest. "However… Are you're sure you're not up because of another nightmare?" he asks. "I mean, I did see you bolt straight up from your sleep not too long ago." Not bothering to lie, I just turn my head to stare at the lantern's flame once more. Walking over to the other side of the table, Captain Yamato takes a seat that was across from mine. "If I may ask. What was this one about?"

After remaining quiet for a moment to gather my thoughts, I slowly raise my head to look over at my superior, "I think it was around the same setting as the last two." I answer.

"You mean the upcoming war?" he asks. I just nod my head.

"Yeah." I answer. "But unlike the last two, this one was a little, well, different."

"Hmm? Different how?" he asks. At that moment, the images of the creature and the mysterious figure flashes through my mind, causing me to narrow my eyes, casting my glare at the tea cup that was still in my grasp.

"There was a strange, mysterious figure and a beastly looking creature." I mumble in a barely audible tone. "Both where covered in shadows, as a result, I couldn't get a real good look at either one of them." I add.

"You've been having nightmares for a while now." he tells me. "Maybe these nightmares are being caused by your lack of sleep. It's not healthy for you, or for anyone for the matter, to pull all-nighters when it's their turn to keep a lookout. Plus, I think you and Naruto are overdoing it with the training," he adds, causing me to look up.

"Well, what else am I suppose to do?" I ask quietly. "In case you've forgotten, the Fourth Great Ninja War is nearing and could happen at any given moment. So wouldn't it make sense for me and Naruto to train and prepare ourselves for such an event?"

"Of course, and that's understandable. But pushing yourselves to the point of exhaustion isn't going to help anyone." He points out. "In addition to that, not getting enough sleep isn't helping you either."

Sighing quietly, I shake my head vaguely, "I'm well aware of that." I mutter quietly. "But after waking up from a nightmare, there's no way I can go back to sleep. I'm wide awake, so I might as well do something productive in the meantime."

"You could meditate." He suggests.

"I've already tried that." I tell him. "That just causes the images from the nightmares to emerge clearer than before."

"You could read until you fall back asleep." he suggests.

I just look at him with an uninterested look. What part of -_I can't go back to sleep_- does he not get? The moment I close my eyes, those images reappear inside my head in an instant. Since I'm wide awake, I should spend the time resourcefully. He or whoever was on duty to begin with could go to sleep while I carry out not only my shift, but the rest of theirs plus the person who's after me. Yeah, I'll be tired during the day, but it would be a small price to pay in order to keep the nightmares away. And if I was able to get a few hours of sleep, then I'm okay with that. Looking away, I just turn my attention onto the wall that was on my right.

After a moment of silence, a thought forms in my head, to which, causes me to look over at Captain Yamato, "I have a question." I tell him.

"What is it?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"We're heading to the Land of Lightning, right?" I ask, to which, he nods once. "What's the motive for making such a trip? What is waiting for us once we get there?"

"Kazumi, like I told you and Naruto before, the information about this mission is strictly classified." He explains in a serious tone. "Gai, Aoba and I don't know the full details either. Lady Tsunade made it quite clear that we can only open the scroll once we arrive at our destination and not before."

Sighing quietly, I just nod my head. It was clear that I wasn't going to get any information from him whatsoever. And even though the conversation was over by this point, I still had a feeling that he, Aoba Sensei and Gai Sensei were definitely hiding something. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if they deny that. And if they did, I already know they would be lying. No matter how calm and serious a person may be, they can still give off signals that point out the fact that they were lying about something. And right now, I could tell he was lying. And that serious look he was giving me wasn't doing anything to change my mind.

"Alright, I think we've talked long enough." He states as he stands up. "In the meantime, you should try and get some sleep."

With that, Captain Yamato exits the room, closing the door behind him. Once the door closes, I couldn't help but to shake my head while releasing a frustrated sigh. Just like I expected, I wasn't able to get anything out of him. Typical. Now I was convinced that not only did Captain Yamato and the others were hiding something, but Lady Tsunade was a part of it as well. Hell, for all I know, she was the true mastermind behind the act. And if not the mastermind, then the primary accomplice. It's also possible that there are others involved. But as for right now, Captain Yamato, Aoba Sensei, Gai Sensei and Lady Tsunade were the primary suspects on my list.

Seeing that I was allowing my mind to linger too long on this topic, I decide to drop it for now. No sense in stressing myself out any further. However, I was far from giving up on the subject altogether. Sooner or later, the truth will come out. So in the meantime, all I can do is remain as patient as possible.

"Secrets can remain covert for so long." I mumble quietly as I finish up the last of my tea. "It's only a matter of time before this one is brought out into the light." Placing the cup down, I stand up from my seat, turn off the lantern and quietly exit the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip no Jutsu: a few hours later…..<strong>

Yellow rays of sunlight were peering over the horizon, illuminating the sky with shades of yellows, oranges, blues and pinks. As the warming light casts it glow onto the ship, I was just finishing my third set of one-arm push-ups. After my conversation with Captain Yamato, I've been up ever since. After spending most of my time surveying the area, I eventually began exercising a bit to help make the time fly by faster. But, on more than one occasion, I would find myself losing focus. I would just brush off the feeling, thinking that the nightmares I've been having were creating a bigger distraction than I thought. Luckily, I would find myself refocusing on the task at hand a few minutes later.

As the sun continues to rise higher into the bright, blue sky above, a soft groan catches my attention. Glancing over to my right, my eyes land on a sleeping Naruto. The tan blanket that was once covering his form had migrated south and was just covering his legs now. He had one arm lying above his head while the other rested on top of his chest. Hearing the light snoring indicated that he was still sounded asleep. But after a second or two had passed, I saw him stirring slightly.

"_Well… he'll be waking up soon._" I thought as I return my attention back on my push-ups.

About five minutes later, my assumption was right. With a loud yarn, Naruto lifts himself up, stretching his arms above his head in the process. As he sits there, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he turns his head towards me. After one final yarn, I find his cerulean blue eyes focusing directly on me.

"Oh. Morning, Kazumi-chan." He says quietly. "You're up early."

"Good morning to you too, Naruto." I greet back as I take a seat, pulling my legs in so I could sit Indian Style. "How did you sleep?"

"Heh, I slept like a log." He answers with a large smile. "What about you?"

I just shrug my shoulders, "It was alright. I wouldn't say it was the best night of sleep I've had, but then again, it wasn't my worse night either. So I guess it was decent."

"Well, at least you got some sleep." He tells me. I just nod in agreement. "So… The others haven't gotten up yet?"

"Nope." I say with a shake of my head. "They're still sawing logs. Not counting the other crew members, we're the only ones awake at the moment."

While sitting there in a comfortable silence, I notice Naruto giving me a slightly curious look, which causes me to raise an eyebrow at him. Then, without a word, Naruto stands up, allowing the blanket to drop to his feet. Stepping over the blanket, he slowly approaches me. Once he was standing in front of me, he kneels down so we were at the same eye level.

"Naruto? What are you…?" I stop in midsentence when Naruto places the palm of his hand against my forehead. He then places his other hand on top of his own.

"Hmm. I thought so." He says after a minute.

"Huh? You thought what?" I ask.

"Well, I notice your face was looking a bit flushed." He explains. "You even feel a little warm too."

"I just finished exercising, so that could be the cause." I tell him as a gently grab his hand, taking it off my forehead. "Your body does warm up quite a bit while you're moving constantly."

"True, but you've been looking flushed for the past few days." He points out.

"Naruto, I'm fine. A little exhausted, yeah, but fine nonetheless." I tell him. "So there's no need to worry, okay."

"Yeah, well, I think you should take it easy." He tells me.

I just raise an eyebrow at him, "You're actually suggesting this?" I ask, my voice heightening a bit. "Is this really coming from the very individual who trains himself, nonstop, until he passes out? Really?" I ask. "Alright. Who are you and what did you do with the real Naruto?"

"Kazumi, I'm serious." He says in a stern tone. "Like you said, you've haven't been getting enough sleep lately. Plus, I notice you've been pushing yourself harder during our training sessions too." He explains. "I'm just a little, well… concerned, that's all."

Seeing the apprehensive look on his face, my expression relaxes instantly. "Alright, Naruto." I say with a soft sigh. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll tone it down a bit. I promise, okay."

"Okay." He says with a nod. "And since you've already finished your training for the day, how about you help me out by supervising my own?" He suggests.

"Sure, why not." I say with a shrug, smiling a little. "It sure as hell beats sitting around doing absolutely nothing. So? When do you want to get started?"

"How about after breakfast? I know I worked up an appetite." he says. Just as he does so, his stomach lets out a loud growl to prove his point.

"Yeah, it sounds like it too." I tell him as I stand up from my seat. "Come on. How about we make breakfast for everyone this time around."

"Sounds good." Naruto says as he follows suit.

Once we were both standing, we quietly make our way towards the cabin where we ate. On our way over, we were silently debating on what to cook. Of course, Naruto wanted Ramen, like always. But after a little convincing, I manage to get him to change his mind and to try something new. Besides, we were currently out in the middle of the ocean with limited choices on what to eat. But one thing we both knew, the menu had a large selection on seafood.

* * *

><p>Leaning against the railing with my arms folded against my chest, I silently watch Naruto work on his Wind Style Jutsu. With each day, I could see the improvements made not only in his movements, but in his attacks as well. There was no doubt about it. Naruto was truly gifted when it came to wind nature chakra. He was improving so fast that I hardly had to step in to help him. So as he continued to work, I silently observed, taking mental notes on the things he would need to work on while adding a few suggestions in for future references.<p>

As the day continues to carry on, I've been feeling a bit uneasy. Not in the, something was about to happen, kind of way. It was just a simply, uneasy feeling. And the more I continue to feel uncomfortable, the more I started to think that Naruto was probably onto something. My lack of sleep was finally catching up to me. No wonder I was feeling more and more exhausted with each passing day. Plus, I noticed I've been having more headaches than usual. It was clear that these nightmares were taking a toll on me and I was letting them. Shaking my head slightly, I threw these thoughts to the back of my head, deciding to worry about them later. Right now, I had to focus on what was happening before me.

"_Just take a deep breath and clear your mind, Kazumi._" I tell myself. "_It's pretty obvious that everyone is aware of your little situation. So, it would be best to take things nice and slow. Just relax a bit. It won't kill you._" While trying to calm myself down, a quick and sharp pain pulsates in my head, causing me to wince slightly. "_Great. Just great. I'm going to end up giving myself a headache in a minute._" I thought.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I quickly return my attention back onto Naruto. He was currently channeling his chakra through the blade of my sword, causing it to turn a light shade of blue. As soon as the glow grows bright, he swings forward, creating several blades of wind that looked sharper and stronger than the ones that came before. I knew that soon enough, he'll be able to use two blades, creating twice as many blades.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

As Kazumi continued to observe Naruto, thick, pearly-white mist suddenly rolls in, causing their surroundings to disappear within seconds. Thinking that the mist was just a normal weather pattern that occurs out at sea, the group paid the sudden change no mind. However, they did take the necessary preparations for such an event. The last thing they needed was to accidently sail into another ship. However, because they were treating this fog as a normal occurrence, the group would soon realize that they made a very grave mistake in doing so.

As Kazumi looked forward, keeping her eyes on Naruto, she suddenly felt a strong wave of exhaustion hit her from out of nowhere. Moments after the wave struck her, Kazumi found the fog growing thicker by the second. Before she knew it, Naruto had vanished completely. Standing up from her spot, removing herself from leaning against the railing, Kazumi slowly approached the area she last saw Naruto.

"Hey. Naruto." She called out, loud enough so he could hear her. However, there was no answer. As she moved forward with caution, she strained her eyes, hoping to see through the fog. Unfortunately the task proved less than helpful. "Naruto! Can you hear me?!"

With each step she took, she finally spotted something in the fog. At first, it was nothing more than a dark spot that disturbed the whiteness of the fog. As she inched closer, she could see the dark mass beginning to take shape. Before long, she could see the outline of someone, a dark silhouette. Hoping it was either Naruto or one of the others, Kazumi quicken her pace but made sure she watched her footing so she wouldn't accidently end up falling off the boat. After a while, she could make out familiar spiky hair as it protruded from the silhouette's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi's Point of View:<strong>

"Naruto. Didn't you hear me?" I ask as I continue to approach his fog covered form. "Look, if you're attempting to use this opportunity to play a prank or something, so help me, I will…"

Before I could finish my sentence, my voice gets caught in my throat as the silhouette turns to face me. I find myself stopping abruptly as I stare blankly at the individual. Spiky orange hair, a headband with the Rain Village symbol scratched out, pale skin hidden by a red and black cloak, piercings in their face and ears, and lastly, lavender, ripple-pattern eyes. Pein. Pein was standing there, staring back at me with an impassive look on his face and in his eyes. As my body begins to shake, I unconsciously take a step back. As I did so, Pein just stands there with half his body turned towards my direction.

"H-How." I mumble in a barely audible tone. "How are you…?"

"Alive?" he asks, finishing my question. "You must have forgotten. I told you once before, I am a God who will purge this world of all the hate and pain humans cause. Humans like you."

"No. No! This isn't real." I quickly mutter. "Naruto defeated you. I was there. I saw him do it. You shouldn't even be standing here. . Besides… you were nothing more than a dead body being used as a puppet to begin with."

"Your eyes deceived you. For you see, it was a false death ." He tells me. "Gods can't truly be killed. They can only be hindered for a certain amount of time before they rise again." He explains as he turns to face me completely. "Naruto Uzumaki simply rendered me inactive, nothing more. He never actually _defeated_ me."

"_There's something to this. This has to be a dream._" I thought to myself. "_I must have fallen asleep without realizing it. That has to be it._"

"I can assure you that this is no dream. This is reality." Pein states in a matter-of-factly tone. "Now then, the time for talk is over." He adds as he lifts his left arm, extending it out towards. "The time has come for me to finish what I started. Capturing the Ten Tails and ending this cursed world, once and for all."

"N-No. NO!" I exclaim. "I won't let this happen! I won't let you succeed." I tell him as I step into a fighting stance. "I'll stop you, right here and now."

"You want to attempt to fight me again?" he asks. "The last time we fought, you held your own for a short while before succumbing to my attacks." He points out. "You weren't able to help your comrades. You weren't able to protect your pathetic village. You weren't even capable of saving your own brother."

"SHUT UP!" I yell as white chakra bursts from my palms. As the energy shrouds my hands completely, the energy sparks to life, taking on the form of white lightning within seconds. Narrowing my eyes, lunge forward, aiming my attacks right for Pein.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View:<strong>

"Naruto. Didn't you hear me?" Naruto heard Kazumi say as she approached him. As he turned around, he saw her appearing from out of the fog. "Look, if you're attempting to use this opportunity to play a prank or something, so help me, I will…"

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "I wouldn't do such a thing."

As he explained himself, he pauses. Kazumi was now staring at him with a dumbfounded look on her face. She looked as if she saw a ghost. He couldn't help but look at her with a confused look. Something was obviously wrong. Not only was her body shaking uncontrollably, she took a step back, as if she was backing away from something she didn't want to deal with. Naruto was beyond confused now. He could only wonder what was making Kazumi acting the way she was.

"H-How." He heard her mumble in a barely audible tone. This caused him to raise an eyebrow. "How are you…?"

"Huh? How am I what, Kazumi-chan?" he asked. But instead of receiving an answer, Kazumi just continued mumbling things that didn't make any sense to him.

"No. No! This isn't real." I quickly mutter. "Naruto defeated you. I was there. I saw him do it. You shouldn't even be standing here. Besides… you were nothing more than a dead body being used as a puppet to begin with."

"Kazumi, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense." He told her. "Who did I defeat? Who's dead?" Taking a step forward, Naruto raised his hand, cautiously reaching out towards her. "Hey, talk to me, Kazumi0-chan. What's wrong?"

"N-No. NO!" She exclaimed in a slightly frantic tone. "I won't let this happen! I won't let you succeed." She told him as she stepped into a fighting stance. "I'll stop you, right here and now."

"Whoa! Hey! Just wait a minute!" Naruto quickly told her as he held his hands out before him in a defensive manner. "Kazumi-chan, come on. Don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?" He tried to tell her, but it didn't look like he was getting through to her. "This doesn't seem like a training session. You look like you really want to hurt me. For whatever reason, I don't know. But if this is a joke, this is far from being funny."

"SHUT UP!" She yelled in an infuriated tone, causing white chakra to burst from her palms. As the energy spreads out, covering her hands, the energy sparked to life, taking on the form of white lightning within seconds. Naruto could only look at her with a stunned look. In return, Kazumi just narrowed her eyes sharply at Naruto.

"You're… You're not joking around, are you?" he asked.

Instead of receiving a verbal answer, Kazumi shifted her weight and lunged forward, aiming her attacks right at him. Taking a step back, Naruto readied himself for her next move. He had to take this serious; otherwise, things weren't going to end well for him.


End file.
